Mountains
by BlueBlood82
Summary: Jamie and Eddie embark on life as a married couple and must learn that the we were are sometimes given mountains, so we can learn how to climb.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The elevator bell rang signaling Jamie and Eddie's arrival on the maternity floor of Lutheran Hospital. "What room is it?" Eddie asked.

"626," Jamie replied. "Private maternity suite. This way.'

Eddie turned her chair to the right and followed Jamie until they arrived at Melissa's room. Marcus was just outside the door waiting to greet them. "Congratulations, Daddy!" Eddie squealed and let Marcus give her a hug. "How's Melissa?"

Marcus smiled, "She's a little tired but she's good. He's such a good baby, he barely even cries. Come see…"

If it was possible, Marcus practically bounced into the hospital room containing his wife and newborn son. Melissa was dozing off and the little baby was in his isolette sleeping soundly. Marcus picked the baby up, "Here he is, James Jaxon Beal, he just turned six hours old. JJ for short."

Marcus offered the baby to Jamie who gladly took the tiny scrap of humanity into his arms. The little boy opened his eyes then shut them again just as quickly. He moved his tiny feet and hands as Jamie held him. "He's perfect Marcus," Jamie replied. 'Eddie, do you want to hold him?"

"Oh I…" Eddie so desperately wanted to hold that little boy. Truth was her arms ached every day for a baby of her own, but since the wedding, Eddie had a few setbacks with her health that caused the conversation to be pushed to the back burner. "Here, let's put a pillow right here and prop up this arm." Marcus got an arm pillow and supported Eddie's left arm. "Go, Jamie, put him in there. I need a picture of him with his godparents."

Eddie accepted the baby into her arms and smiled down at him. When Eddie felt his warm little body settle comfortably into her arms, her happiness for Melissa and Marcus was replaced with a sudden sadness. Eddie's eyes glanced down at the sleepy boy as she was overcome with a longing for her own child to lie in her arms.

Not wanting to ruin it Eddie forced a smile at Marcus. "He's so cute Marcus, you're right such a good baby."

As if on cue the little boy wiggled and grunted in Eddie's arms. "Oh, what did I do? Did I hurt him?"

"Ah, no, that's one of his noises," Marcus replied. "He's really happy there. He looks at you and thinks lunch."

Melissa was a beauty but she was not well-endowed like Eddie. Jamie rolled his eyes are Marcus' dirty joke, "Wait up…those are reserved."

Eddie laughed and looked down at the tiny baby. He had just a spattering of brown hair on his little perfectly rounded head. He wasn't swollen like most babies considered he had been delivered by scheduled C-section. It was determined by Melissa's doctors that it was better to plan the delivery to minimize complications. When JJ opened his little eyes, they were the most brilliant blue Eddie could remember. Eddie knew his eyes would change, both Marcus and Melissa had dark eyes, but for now those eyes reached into her soul.

"Hey," Melissa murmured waking up from her drug induced sleep. "Hey you guys…" Her gaze fell on Eddie cradling JJ to her chest. "Oh you have him, do you like him?"

"He's adorable," Eddie replied. "Marcus, give him to his Mommy."

Marcus took the boy and walked over. "Make arms," he told Melissa as she wiggled her arms into the proper place to receive her new son. Eddie rolled over to the side of the bed, "He is perfect, Melly. He looks so content there."

Marcus looked at Jamie. They two men had been partners nearly three years, they could read each other very well. "Uh, Lissy, we're going to take a walk and get some snacks and drinks, you visit with Eddie."

Marcus kissed Melissa and JJ before going with Jamie.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked as soon as they were out of the room. "You have that look. The one you get when I go off halfcocked. What's going on? Is it something about JJ?"

Jamie sighed, "Not really, JJ is a perfect baby, he's adorable but it's the look on Eddie's face. I know you were so happy when Melissa found out she was pregnant, but Eddie's injury is higher and a pregnancy would be much more complicated."

"Well, Melissa told me Marcus, I want to have a baby so we're going to get pregnant and I, like a smart husband," Marcus laughed. "Said , yes dear and we got pregnant."

"Eddie's injury is higher than Melissa's," Jamie sighed. "That means more complications, more risks. We planned twice to go see the doctors and talk about pregnancy and if not adoption or surrogacy but the first appointment Eddie had the collapsed vertebrae in her back so she was laid up then just a few weeks ago she had the pneumonia again. I know now she's going to push and I promised her we'd hear the doctors out."

"So hear them out," Marcus replied. "Maybe it's not as dangerous as you think it is or maybe it's more dangerous than Eddie thinks it is and the doctors make the choice for you."

"You sure you're still the same rookie that nearly got a bunch of cops killed?" Jamie asked. Marriage and new fatherhood had certainly changed Marcus.

"Yeah, I just did a lot of growing up," Marcus laughed. "The love of a good woman and a pain in the ass for a partner will do that. We better go get stuff to eat or the girls will get suspicious."

"They really aren't getting drinks," Eddie laughed as Melissa cuddled JJ. "Well at least not just…They wanted to talk about us behind our backs." Eddie made a face at JJ, "Don't you learn how to do that, that's a bad man thing to do."

Melissa laughed, "You're already teaching him things, Auntie Eddie. How are you feeling? Your cough is gone."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I'm better but of course I had to fight with Jamie to get to come here today. I love him and don't get me wrong he is the best husband but sometimes he is just too serious, you know?"

"No," Melissa replied. "Marcus is many things but serious is not one of them. I would sometimes appreciate if he shared in the worries and the cares of this a little more, he's supportive if I have a struggle but mostly he leaves me to do my own care. There's not a lot of partnership there."

"Wife swap!" Both girls said laughing. "Honestly, Eddie, what's going on for you?"

"Nothing, I'm so happy for you," Eddie replied. "I just want one!"

"The other mother's are wondering how I'm not hurting from the C. Honestly, with the nerve block I have no pain and no AD or anything."

JJ began to cry and Melissa arranged him so he was resting higher on her shoulder. Having the use of her arms even if it was limited put Melissa in a better position to care for her son's needs than Eddie would be. Still it didn't stop the longing for a baby of her own.

"Oh my, you have a wet bottom, yes you do," Melissa cooed to her baby. She buzzed the nurse who would come and help her change the baby's diaper.

"He's wonderful, Melissa really he is," Eddie sighed when the nurse came and helped Melissa to her wheelchair so she could care for her son. Eddie watched her friend, and not for the first time felt envious of her friend being able to use her fingers. She watched as Melissa changed JJ's diaper with just a bit of help.

When JJ was dry and once again content in his isolette suckling a hospital issue pacifier, Melissa turned to Eddie, "Okay, you don't fool me for a second. You are trying to put on a brave face but I can see right through you."

That was all it took for Eddie's eyes to mist over and two tears to run down, "I'm sorry, I don't want to make this about me, this is about you and that precious little guy…"

"Eddie, I'm your best friend, I remember when you left the assisted living to go home to Jamie, I was so sad, and I tried to hide it because I was happy for you. You, however, told me one day I would find my soulmate, my one and only and I did. I needed to hear that so much, so hear this, you will have your baby Eddie. Maybe you have it yourself, maybe you have to adopt one…if need be, I will be proud to carry one for you and be your surrogate. I love you and I want this for you as much as I wanted it for myself."

"Thanks, Melly,' Eddie replied. "If only Jamie…"

Before Eddie could finish, the men returned with fruit and cheese and drinks. Jamie put his hand on Eddie's neck and rubbed it a little, "I got you a ginger ale, that might be easy on your tummy."

Melissa raised an eye brow, "You are sick again and not telling me?"

"No, I just had some indigestion," Eddie replied. "I had wasabi mushrooms last night and they disagreed with me. Thanks though."

Eddie sipped her soda and enjoyed the rest of the visit with Marcus and Melissa. After another hour Melissa fell asleep and Jamie and Eddie took their leave after snuggling baby JJ one more time.

The car ride home was silent, both Jamie and Eddie thinking about having a little angel all their own but neither one wanting to broch the subject just yet. After settling in at home and turning on the crock pot for chicken and noodles, Jamie sat down beside Eddie. "He's a cute little guy isn't he?"

Eddie nodded, "Yes he is, and Melissa is doing so well too. I know that the doctors were warning them about possible circulation problems and things but scheduling Jax's birth seemed to avoid it."

"That's something to consider," Jamie replied. "He's already looking so much like them, a mix of them. I think our baby would be a lot lighter in color, probably a little cue ball like you were," Jamie laughed. Jamie reached out and stroked Eddie's golden mane. "Look at you now…such a beauty."

Eddie laughed, "I bet she would have my big mouth, but hopefully your big brain to go with it."

"I think more sass is sometimes better, she'd have three old boys to keep her in line and beat up the boys sniffing around."

Eddie sighed and snuggled closer. "You want this," Jamie acknowledged. "I know you want this and believe it or not I want it too Angel, and maybe it will be okay but as much as I want a child, I want you alive and healthy by my side."

"I want that too Jamie, but part of me is not living without answering this instinct, Jamie," Eddie replied. "As happy as I am for Marcus and Melissa and as much as I love little Jax…"

"Let's at least find out what the options are," Jamie replied. Jamie pulled out his phone and checked his schedule, "I am pretty open in the late afternoons this week and I think if the doctors can see us, we can move around some therapy and get in. We can find out what we are risking or gaining by trying to do this and if they say it's safe for you we'll give it a try."

Eddie smiled, Jamie knew how badly she wanted child, he wanted it too. Eddie was willing to risk her life to realize that dream that was the one thing Jamie was not willing to risk.

"Tuesday at 430," Jamie told Eddie after speaking with the schedulers at the doctor's office. Jamie slid his arm around Eddie and held her tight to him. "You know I am hopeful, Angel. Melissa is C8 so we might have it a little rough but she is healthy and so is JJ. If we can do this and you be all right…"

"I know you are scared, Jamie," Eddie replied. "I am too, I love you for this. For agreeing…"

"I want it too, honey," Jamie sighed. "I do. Please believe me I do."

Jamie touched his head to Eddie and she touched hers to his, in only five days they would find out if it was possible to make their dream a reality.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this debut of Mountains and the introduction of baby JJ. Props to anyone who guesses the significance of the babies first name, James and my decision to call him JJ…**

 **This story has been a labor of love for me and I own many thanks to many special friends for it's conception, Lawslave, Yanks302021, and NancyReviews. This story will update Tuesday and Friday.**

 **This story will deal with some adult topics, it may not be suitable for younger readers, though at this point I don't think it needs an M rating. It's not overly graphic, but will have a few love scenes and deal with heavy emotional issues.**

 **Next Update – January 27** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie get some sobering news at the doctor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A majority of this chapter deals with adult themes, discussion of difficult medical situations, and contains a love scene. That scene is in italics if you wish to skip it.**

Chapter Two

"Eddie Reagan," the nurse called at 5:15 pm Tuesday.

Jamie rose and let Eddie lead the way back to the conference room where they had originally met with a panel of doctors to discuss Eddie's ability to make love. Drs. Camden, O'Dell, and Shim were very helpful in that endeavor and Jamie and Eddie both hoped they would be again.

"How are you, Eddie?" Dr. Camden asked. "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, I feel good," Eddie smiled and greeted her other doctors. Jamie shook their hand then sat down with Eddie's hand in his.

"So, you are interested in trying to have a baby," Dr. O'Dell began. It was after all her territory. "And you want to know the risks and implications given your limitations Eddie."

Eddie nodded her head, "My best friend is a C8 and she just gave birth rather easily to a beautiful little boy. Jamie was wanted children forever and I want to have a baby too. Jamie's nervous and I would like to know what I might be getting into as well."

"First things first," Dr. O'Dell replied. "Eddie your body is capable of becoming pregnant and carrying a fetus. How long that fetus could be carried and the impact of Eddie's health overall will be the concern. There are a number of systems involved, more than what is represented here. Dr. Shim has done a composite study of Eddie's skeletal structure, we'll start there."

The orthopedist placed Eddie's latest bone scans on the screen. Jamie's eyes went right to the bright spots along her pelvis and thigh bones. "Her arthritis is worse." Jamie stated it and slid his arm around Eddie.

"Yes, through the pelvis especially," Dr Shim replied. "The spine as well, this vertebrae, from the injury on down to the sacrum, all of this is showing signs of deterioration."

"I'm not having any pain, any increased nerve pain usually throws up my AD pretty well until we get it regulated," Eddie replied.

"Yes, Eddie's been really well lately," Jamie replied. "She's moving really well, and she's doing terrific in therapy." Jamie was always proud of Eddie's accomplishments, and she was always learning something new or how to do something better.

"It's not necessarily going to cause you pain now," Dr. Shim replied. "But if you add the increased weight of the pregnancy to this fragile girdle, there is a significant chance that your vertebrae could collapse and the pelvis could shatter or dislodge."

"Would that harm the baby if it happened while I was carrying?" Eddie asked.

"What would that do for Eddie long term?" Jamie asked. It was clear where the divide was.

"Eddie, would heal eventually but Dr. Camden a pelvic fracture and her autonomic dysreflexia that would pose a significant problem, cause unsafe spikes in blood pressure," Dr Shim replied.

"Yes, it would and the AD episodes that can come from this could cause the usual seizures, stroke, ruptures of blood vessels and to a fetus…it can cause early labor, miscarriage, and still birth."

"That's not to say with careful monitoring that a pregnancy can't be successful," Dr. O'Dell replied. "But with these results Eddie, and your small stature, pregnancy could be a difficult process."

"So, what are you saying?" Jamie asked. "We should not do this, we should just consider adoption."

"There is risk," Dr. O'Dell replied. "But there are no guarantees that these things will happen or not. I would certainly agree to your trying and then monitor Eddie carefully but if she did encounter one of the harsher complications my colleagues are speaking of it would risk the baby and it would risk Eddie. I can't put numbers on it for you, Jamie. I know that's what you want to hear."

"What I would really like to hear is the same as my wife, yes you can do this, no harm, no foul…" Jamie replied. "But in the absence of that, I would appreciate some bedside manner while we are hearing these facts. This is very close to our hearts and if it's this hard for me to hear this…" Jamie pulled Eddie closer to try to absorb some of the shock. Still, the cop in Eddie made her probe deeper.

Eddie bit her lip, this was not going the way she had hoped. "Dr. Shim, how possible is it that this happens if I watch my diet and keep the weight gain down. My friend Melissa had to do that and she had a perfect baby. She has pelvic deficits too."

"Weight control could definitely reduce complications," Dr Shim agreed. "Eddie, we aren't saying not to do this, you wanted a picture of the risks. There is the bone stimulator that can help to strengthen the bones, in fact I recommend that anyway. You can face the fracture of your spine and pelvis without pregnancy if it continues."

"There's a few medications you can take for the blood pressure and if you were pregnant, I could work with Dr. O'Dell and find the right balance," Dr. Camden replied.

"There is a specialist," Dr. O'Dell replied. "Dr. Kelley Eisenberg, she's a fellow at Columbia Presbyterian and specializes in high risk pregnancies. Personally, I know she has coached three quadriplegics through pregnancy and has delivered many babies from patients with history of cancer, heart disease, diabetes, even with Lou Gehrig's disease. Those patients are particularly fragile."

"And the outcomes for the mothers?" Jamie asked feeling sickened at what he was hearing.

"With one exception of a diabetic developing kidney failure at the two year mark, very good. I can give you a referral to get in to see her," Dr. O'Dell replied. "Also, Dr. Gerard Angelli, he's a reproductive endocrinologist and specializes in artificial insemination and surrogacy. You can see him for an opinion on that front.'

Jamie and Eddie left the appointment in very different places than they had been before. Jamie was slightly more encouraged that there was a specialist they could speak to and Eddie was angry at once again being analyzed instead of spoken to. This was the most important thing a woman could do and even that was a challenge for her involving many doctors and scientific protocols.

Eddie looked up at Jamie, "Can you call Dr. Eisenberg's office so we can consult with her. I think she's going to be a better judge of whether we should try this or not that the Gloompeddling three in there."

"Eddie, those "gloom peddlers" are you physicians," Jamie sighed. "They know your body and your individual case, but I agree they were a lot more negative than they needed to be to tell us they didn't know if it was a good idea or not."

"Well, I'm sure they'll share my records with the new doctor," Eddie replied. "Jamie, please do this for me. Please investigate this with me. I want a child, your child…"

Jamie gave Eddie a strong hug, he could see she was battling with her emotions and that tugged at his heart, "I want that too. Let's see what this new doctor says, but let's also explore all our options too. This is our dream, okay? We'll make it work."

Eddie nodded but one look at his wife's face and was not surprised to see tears still he asked, "Why are you crying? I'm not telling you we can't have a baby, I just want to make sure we make the right choice. I'll call the doctor tomorrow, first thing."

"Jamie, it's just…" Eddie sniffled. "Nothing in my life is normal. I can't do anything like a regular woman and I want to do this thing with you, like everyone else. We couldn't have a first dance at our wedding. We couldn't feed each other cake and mess up each other's face. I can't hold you in my arms when you make love to me…let me try, please Jamie. Let us keep asking questions until we know!"

It was decided that Eddie's words were the final ones for now. Even Jamie could not deny he wanted that baby. He wanted to see Eddie grow round with his child, feel that life created by nothing but their love move between their bodies. He wanted to hold that child and have that piece of his wife if Heaven forbid it she was taken too soon.

Eddie made that point more than once, they didn't know how long she had. Jamie had a hard time thinking about that.

"You want to have a shower or a bath tonight?" Jamie asked as bedtime approached. He knew the conversation was about to turn back to their dilemma any minute.

"Bath," Eddie replied. She and Jamie always had their best conversations when he was helping her bathe.

Jamie smiled and began to prepare the tub and then Eddie. He carefully removed her clothing and placed a kiss on her lips. "You know that this has nothing to do with how much I love you."

"I know," Eddie replied. "I just want a chance, just a chance."

Jamie lowered Eddie into the water and started working on her hair. "I know and I love you all the more for it, Angel. It's not that I don't want to take this chance with you, I just don't want to risk you."

"I understand…Darn it, Jamie, why can't we even fight like a normal couple…"

Jamie smiled, "Because when we disagree it comes from love. Now I have an idea, we'll go see Dr. Eisenberg and we'll see Dr. Angelli and we'll see a friend of mine from law school that specialized in adoptions. His name is Jim Murphy, he's one of the best in private placement adoptions. Then when we have all the facts, we'll make and informed decision we can both feel good about."

Eddie smiled, "So you aren't ruling out my carrying our baby then?"

"No, I'm not…I know how much you want it and there is nothing I would like more…but not if it means I lose you. I can't…"

"You won't," Eddie assured him. "You won't…"

Eddie reached up and slapped at Jamie's cheek pulling him down for a kiss. She opened her mouth to receive him speaking through her kiss as she often did. Since Eddie wasn't able to use most of her body during love making, she poured everything she had into her kiss.

 _Sooner than Eddie knew it, he had her in his arms, carrying her fresh from her bath to their bed, their lips never parting. Tugging back the covers, Jamie pressed Eddie down to sit on the bed propped against the headboard. Her feet were like ice, which often happened after a bath. Jamie didn't mind so much, it gave him even more of an excuse to touch her soft skin. Jamie wrapped his hands around one at a time, massaging gently describing his actions until Eddie made a soft sound that was half moan and half sigh. The water made Eddie's skin gleam like ivory, the cool air made her assets tighten. Jamie always marveled at what he body could do on pure instinct. There were so many things…_

 _Today had been full with emotion, want and desire of another kind and now after they had both released their tension, Jamie's body was aching for Eddie's. Eddie watched Jamie approach, his tongue moistening his lips. She wanted him so much, his hand, his mouth, his hard chisled body._

 _Jamie leaned over Eddie; he could see in her expressive eyes she was his for the taking. Jamie slid beneath the covers and pressed his body against Eddie's. She shut her eyes engaging her imagination, the pressure, the warmth, the static of rough hair on smooth skin. Though Eddie and Jamie had never made love when her body could feel, her mind and her heart more than made up for it._

 _Jamie's lips found Eddie's throat and her head arched back causing her body to brush harder against Jamie's. Jamie spent a long time on Eddie's neck, face and chest working to make sure she felt loved. Eddie whimpered at the searing heat of Jamie's kiss. How could he affect her so when most of her was numb to his touch? Love, pure and simple was the answer. Eddie's head thrashed on the pillow so much so Jamie had to hold it still to take her lips in another molten hot kiss. Tonight was about love, God yes, he always made sure of that, but it was about passion too._

" _Look at me, Angel," Jamie whispered as Eddie forced her eyes to open. Jamie's eyes were a fiery blue, the heat and the passion were emanating from the blue orbs. "I love you."_

" _I love you," Eddie gasped shutting her eyes again. She could hear Jamie's grunts and moans as he kissed her all over. Eddie moaned with pleasure, recalling how it felt to be touched this way. So much of their life this way was memories and imagination but yet, each time they experienced love making, both reached a more satisfying conclusion than the time before. Tonight was no different._

 _Jamie felt Eddie's body stretch to accommodate him, another thing her body could do involuntarily that it would not do if she tried to command it. These little revelations were not new but they made this act all the more special to them both._

 _Eddie's arms clamped down as she used her shoulders and elbows to hold Jamie close and tight. Jamie slid his hands under her bottom and together they formed a rhythm one could only describe as frantic, frenzied and convulsive. Groaning and gasping for breath, Jamie pushed into Eddie's body, and felt his own give way inside of her with pulses of fire flowing between them. This was magic, pure magic for both of them._

 _When it was over, Jamie held Eddie, her body shaking while the unconscious tremors faded. Jamie's quick hard breathing feathered Eddie's face as he willed his pulse to slow. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked as she felt her husband's body shake as much as her own was._

"Yes," Jamie sighed still trying to catch his breath. "I'm more than okay. I love you so much Eddie, I love how you are when we make love…I…"

"I love you too, sweetheart," Eddie replied. "And I know that we have a lot to talk about, a lot to work on…Today we were just too…"

"I agree," Jamie replied. "When it comes to losing you…"

'I know," Eddie sympathized. "I know, I feel that fear too…We'll figure this out okay? We'll figure it all out together. I want to give you everything I can…just like you always give me."

"Eddie, all I need is lying here in my arms at this very moment," Jamie replied and kissed her nose. He didn't understand how true that statement was.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful response to this story so far. As I stated, the first half of this story is heavy on medical information both for Eddie and a woman Jamie will encounter next chapter. I do not recommend that chapter if you are sensitive to pregnancy loss later in the term.**

 **Next Update – January 31** **st** **– Jamie and Marcus face the toughest call of their careers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter has a medical scene that maybe be sensitive to some readers. It mentions blood and mid-term loss of a pregnancy. Reader discretion is advised!**

Chapter Three

"Well, there's good news and bad news," Jamie told Eddie the following morning as she rested and he got dressed for work. "The good news, Dr. Eisenberg will see us, but the bad news is that she doesn't have an opening for a patient that is not pregnant for almost three months. I made the appointment for September 6th."

Eddie smiled, "Well in the meantime we'll see the lawyer and the endocrine guy and get the facts from them. The other doctors might be good for my regular treatment but their attitudes even ticked you off."

"They were hedging their bets, maybe you can and maybe you can't," Jamie replied. "The what ifs are scary. You still having lunch with Nancy today?"

"Yeah, we're going shopping too," Eddie replied. "Don't worry about me I'll be okay. I feel good."

"Ask her to check that foot," Jamie replied. "I didn't mention it to the doctor cause I thought you would have my head. If she can't or you forget, I'll get Linda to check it."

"I won't forget," Eddie replied. "I love you too, be careful. Don't think about this out there, just think about coming home to me."

"Anyone home?" Henry called, their standing joke when he came over to get Eddie up and dressed in the morning.

"Yeah, in the bedroom, Pop," Jamie called. "I love you…" He dropped three firm kisses on Eddie's lips.

"Love you back," Eddie replied as Jamie hurried out to work his tour.

Henry got Eddie out of bed and dressed then shared breakfast with her. "You look drawn, maybe you need to cancel lunch."

That was the last thing she needed, she needed her older friend's perspective and her nursing advice as well. "No, I'm just tired, Jamie and I stayed up late last night."

"Ah, newlyweds," Henry smiled. "Francis was out very late last night himself. I'm not sure what caused that to happen, but…"

"You think he has a lady friend?" Eddie asked. "So much romance going on!"

"I don't know," Henry replied. "He probably was out with some of his retired buddies again. I don't mind except he's a bear when he doesn't get enough sleep."

Eddie smiled. She wanted to talk to Henry so badly about the baby dilemma but she didn't want to put him in that place. Jamie was his grandson and Henry loved her like a daughter. It was times like this she missed her father being free and easy to access, she missed her mother…She missed so much.

When Nancy arrived at 12:30, Henry headed home. Nancy wasn't in the room more than a minute before Eddie burst into tears.

"What is it?" Nancy asked sitting beside her friend. "What's the matter?"

"I…Melissa had a baby the other day, remember?" Eddie asked. "Yesterday, Jamie and I went to the doctor to see if we can and it was awful. I never felt like such an outsider in my life. They talked at me, they…"

Nancy wiped Eddie's eyes, "Doctors do that. What did they say about it? I know that most quadriplegics have periods, have a healthy reproductive system…"

"They aren't worried about the reproductive system they are upset about the skeletal system, the nervous system, circulatory system, all the other systems…"

"It's challenging for you," Nancy replied. "And I can't say without seeing films but Jamie takes excellent are of you, you would need to be careful but…I would certainly help in anyway I could. Is Jamie being harsh about it?"

"No," Eddie sighed. 'He's more scared of it than I am, but he's wanting to get all the options. Adoption, surrogate, but I just want to be normal! I want to do this normal!"

All Nancy could do was nod her head, she had no frame of reference for this no one did. When Eddie was finished crying, she looked at Nancy, "Okay, let's go…No more of this until we get all the opinions."

Nancy and Eddie headed for the mall while Jamie and Marcus pulled their first tour since JJ was born. Marcus bragged on his some as soon as they got to roll call.

"He is the smartest little guy!" Marcus bragged in the precinct. "Look, he knows his mother already. All Melissa has to do is touch him and he opens his eyes and looks at her with this adoring look…"

Renzulli smiled, "The proud Papa…make sure Melissa brings that baby by to see us when he's a little bigger."

"I will, Sarge," Marcus replied.

The first half of their tour was uneventful, a few call for disturbing the peace, a couple bouts of road rage, but nothing to write home about. Just after their meal, a call came in over the radio, "12 David respond to the parking garage at 1932 Frederick Street. Woman locked into the bathroom at the underground level.'

"12 David show us responding," Marcus called over the radio as Jamie hit the sirens and sped toward the scene. Nothing they had learned in the academy, nothing they had learned in their time on the streets could prepare them. When Jamie and Marcus got to the door, it was jammed. They could hear a woman, clearly in pain, crying on the other side of the door. Together, Jamie and Marcus forced the door open to find a clearly pregnant thirtysomething woman leaning against the bathroom wall, blood seeping from between her legs as she writhed in pain on a filthy floor. "Marcus, get a bus!" Jamie ordered and sprung into action. "Get those blankets from the car too."

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Reagan, that's is my partner, Officer Beal We're going to help you. You're in labor?"

"Save my baby," she begged, her voice much weaker now help had arrived.

"I'm just going to check and see how your baby is doing," Jamie replied and lifted the woman's pink dress. Jamie had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. The baby was clearly too early, it was so small and bluish in appearance. "What's your name?" Jamie asked as Marcus returned. "Bus is coming…"

Jamie looked at Marcus and nodded at the baby. It was pretty clear the little thing didn't have a chance. "Ma'am, we're going to cut the cord and try to stop the bleeding while the bus comes…"

Marcus couldn't help but see his own new son as he took the helpless little baby and wrapped it up in a blanket. It was clear the child had been gone probably before she left her mother but neither man dared tell the woman as she reached for her baby.

The woman, who told Jamie her name was Sarah, was fighting for consciousness. She held her tiny baby girl and looked at Jamie with glassy eyes. Jamie moved in to wrap the blanket around her shoulders, none of their efforts stopped the flow of blood.

The bus' sirens were heard in the distance, but Jamie knew they were too late for Sarah and her baby. He held the shivering woman close, keeping her and the baby warm. "It's going to be okay, Sarah," Jamie whispered. "It's going to be okay, hang on. Hang in there…"

Sarah smiled up at Jamie, the same way Eddie usually did. To Sarah's view, Jamie was one of the most handsome, most sweet men she ever knew. She had been treated terribly, this late term miscarriage a result of violence…

"Where the Hell is the EMT crew?" Jamie asked. "We heard them five minutes ago!"

Marcus nodded and ran out to see if he could help lead the crew in to where Sarah and her baby girl lay. While Sarah fought for life, Jamie fought for clarity. Here was a healthy woman, best he could tell, dying in his arms after delivering a baby too tiny ever to live. A healthy woman, with a fully functioning nervous system and skeleton, not with an arthritic pelvis, weak spinal column and bouts of seizure causing AD. If this could happen to a woman like Sarah, it could happen to his Eddie, it was even likely to happen to her if it could happen like this. He could not let that happen he would not watch his wife's life force drain away like he was being forced to watch Sarah's do.

Marcus returned with the EMTs, who pronounced the baby dead at the scene. Jamie took the tiny body while the medics worked to try to stabilize Sarah. Jamie slid down on the filthy floor, wrapping the baby inside of his shirt, as if he could warm the little body back to life. The scene was rough for Marcus too, he wanted to run home immediately and hold his own wife and child close to his chest, but he could tell his first duty was to his partner.

"Jamie, the medics are transporting Sarah now, you need to give the baby back to them so they can take her and have her laid out," Marcus told him. "You can't held her man, she's gone."

"Maybe if she's not so cold then…maybe…" Jamie couldn't accept this poor baby was gone.

"No, Jamie she was gone before she was even born, man. Give her to the medics, she'll go with her mother to the hospital."

Jamie let Marcus take the little girl, he didn't budge from the spot where he sat trying to warm her back to life. All he could see in his mind's eye was Eddie, seizing and bleeding, gasping and dying in his arms just like Sarah had been before the medics got there.

"Hey, Jamie," Marcus touched Jamie's arm. "We only have an hour left on tour, let's head back, I think Sarge will cut us a break on this one huh?"

Marcus could feel Jamie shaking, something had to have happened at the doctor's appointment Eddie told Melissa about that fueled this reaction. Jamie was nothing if not solid as a rock. Marcus took Jamie and got into the RMP, Jamie hadn't spoke since Marcus took the baby to the medics. Looking at Jamie, Marcus made a call.

It took an hour to get paperwork done, Marcus did all of it except for signing Jamie's name. Renzulli did that in his stead as the Sergeant on duty. "Get him home, make sure he's all right," Renzulli ordered. "Make sure Eddie has it before you leave him. He's in shock, he's always taken stuff with kids to heart. When he's safe, go home to your little boy. It doesn't get worse than this kid."

Marcus made short work of the drive to Jamie and Eddie's Bay Ridge home. When they pulled the car to the curb, Marcus looped an arm around Jamie carrying his weight towards the house. Instead of the shock wearing off over the last hour, it seemed to get worse. Marcus knew Eddie would be a balm for Jamie's soul, just like Melissa would be for his.

Eddie had been watching from the window since Marcus called to tell he was on his way with Jamie. As they approached, the door was opened and revealed Eddie waiting for them. "Put him on the couch," Eddie told Marcus as she transferred to the sofa herself. "Come here, I'm here…Put the blanket over us and you can go home."

"Are you sure?" Marcus asked. "He's been like this since…he's got the blood all over him, he wouldn't shower or let me help."

Eddie nodded, "Thanks Marcus, I got him. Go home, hug my godson and tell Melly to call me me tomorrow." Eddie took Jamie into her arms looking him over. he was a sight, blue eyes wide teary with bloodshot red stains. It hurt her heart to see him like this.

Eddie shifted so Jamie's body was lying on her chest. She worked her arms so Jamie was cradled tightly against her body. She placed soft kissed on his temple hoping her love would break through. "Jamie? Lambchop, please talk to me so I can help you."

The only response she received was a blank stare. "Jamie? I'm here, I'm here and I love you so much." Eddie squeezed her eyes shut holding back her own tears as she held him with all the strength in her body. There was nothing to say right now, Eddie knew her husband well enough to know he had to cycle through on his own. When he was done they would talk, for now, this would do, they were together, that's what was important.

 **A/N: This chapter if very important in setting some of Jamie's opinions going forward, so though it didn't do much to drive the romance, it was important.**

 **Next Update – February 3** **rd** **– Marcus and Jamie continue to deal with the aftermath of their call.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning – This chapter continues from the previous and contains descriptive scenes including mentions of pregnancy loss and death. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter Four

Marcus almost stumbled into the apartment after dropping Jamie off with Eddie. Melissa was waiting for him with JJ in his bassinet. Marcus' eyes focused on his baby boy as he crossed the room and lifted him out of the basket.

"He's sleeping, honey, he's fine," Melissa told him softly. "He's just fine. Come here."

Marcus closed the space between them and sat down. Melissa put her arm around him, Marcus finally let go. "That baby didn't have a chance, not a chance. Jamie, he shut off, he usually runs this stuff and when the Mom was getting worked on he just held that little thing…"

"I'm sure Eddie already has him talking, try not to worry," Melissa soothed. "You are home with me and our boy, you are safe and you are loved."

Marcus sniffled and looked up at his beautiful wife. "Did he do anything cute today?"

Melissa laughed, "He did, he sniffled…it was just this little tiny *sniff* but his face scrunched up…"

"His first sniffle…" Marcus smiled. "I think that means we celebrate with his first pizza take out day. You want to get half meatball?"

Melissa nodded. She had never had to see Marcus through a rough patch on the job and it seemed that he shook even this horrible call off once he was home. Melissa worried about Jamie and Eddie, Jamie was Marcus' mentor. "Honey, do you think maybe you should let Danny know what happened? Maybe he should check on things. Eddie might need help especially since she was having problems with her foot."

"Oh, Nancy, her nurse friend checked it. She doesn't think there's anything broken, it was swelling from heat," Marcus replied as he got the computer out and started to order their dinner.

"Oh good, still, what do you think?" Melissa was concerned for Eddie. She knew how fragile a place Eddie was in and if she tried and failed to help Jamie, it might push her even further.

"I think that Jamie has what he needs, he needs Eddie. She is probably the only one that can reach him and if she needs us or anyone, she will let us know," Marcus replied. "Stop worrying, being a Mom is making you a worry wart."

Marcus took a shower while they waited for the pizza. Melissa fed JJ then snuggled the boy to her bosom. Melissa's disability interfered with her milk production, but JJ was very happy formula fed baby. When the pizza came, Marcus served them on TV trays and turned the lights down to a dim glow. "Let me take him," he murmured and took the baby boy into his arms before setting him in his swing. "How was it today without me home?"

"I missed you," Melissa replied. "But we did very well here on our own. The therapist came by and she thinks JJ is the best thing too. He's so precious, how did we get so lucky?"

Marcus looked down at Melissa, her chestnut hair shining in the soft light, her doe brown eyes twinkling, "How did I get so lucky?" Marcus whispered closing the gap between them. "I think the pizza can wait."

Melissa sighed, "Marcus, I just gave birth and I…"

"I know," Marcus replied. "I'm not that Neanderthal, but just because we can't…" Marcus began to kiss Melissa's face and neck. "Doesn't mean that I can't worship you…"

Marcus caught Melissa's gasp in his mouth as he took her lips. It was a slow wondering kiss, a gentle touch that sought, but did not pursue, a delicate tasting of her lips. Melissa quivered in her husband's arms, her hands automatically moving to his shoulders to hold him in place. They always had a very active romantic life, much to Melissa's enjoyment. Still, Marcus didn't try to deepen the kiss, instead he raised his mouth and touched his nose to Melissa's, lolling his head side to side in a soft, brushing movement.

After a long moment, Marcus drew back slightly and let his gaze roam over her face with a certain curiosity. Each time they made love, Marcus looked her over as if it was the very first time. Melissa couldn't look away from his eyes, she was mesmerized watching his irises expand until they had almost become black. Marcus' eyes lingered on the soft, trembling fullness of Melissa's lips, and then slowly lifted to meet her gaze. They stared at each other, so close that she could see her reflection in them and knew he could see himself in hers.

"You're eyes…you have the most beautiful eyes," he whispered, "Bright and soft, like precious stones. I get lost in them."

Melissa swallowed; her heart seemed to be rising to her throat and her hands were still on his shoulders; beneath the warmth of his flesh she could feel the quivering in his muscles as he held her tight to him as if he were trying to pull her into him.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he murmured.

Marcus shifted Melissa so she was lying down, gently lowering her onto the soft cushions.

"Lissy," Marcus sighed into her hair. "My Lissy."

Marcus sucked in his breath and kissed Melissa again. This time he was his more aggressive self, parting her lips and slowly exploring her mouth. Melissa was trembling in his arms as their mouths danced. He deepened the kiss, exploring the ridges of her teeth, the soft sweetness of her mouth. Melissa lay beneath him, aware of the growing force of his passion, yet she was still shocked when his mouth turned hard and demanding asking for more than she was ready to give.

"No, don't go," he pleaded, "Let me touch you…I need you, Melissa."

Even as the words were tumbling from Marcus' lips, his fingers were busy slipping the tiny buttons free from the buttonholes. The buttons ran down to her waist and he worked until he'd undone every one of them while she lay helplessly transfixes at the force of his need even with her body altered from the birth of their son. Their son! He was watching them.

Marcus opened the shirt and pushed it off Melissa's creamy white shoulders dropping the cloth down her arms and bearing her to the waist as JJ woke and felt he was being ignored.

The baby's lusty wail threw a bucket of water on his parent's passion. "Marcus the baby is watching," Melissa sighed. "Cover me before you get him…"

Marcus put the a blanket over Melissa's chest and lifted JJ from the swing to go to his Mommy. "You and I have to talk about timing little man,' Marcus laughed as he sat down next to Melissa covering them both with the soft blanket holding everything he would need in the world in his arms.

Just a short way away, Eddie cradled Jamie in her arms as he sat stiffly staring out without saying a word. She rubbed a hand across his back in small circles holding him tightly as she could. "It's okay lambchop let it out. I'm here, I'm right here with you." Eddie dropped a kiss on Jamie's head.

Still, Eddie received no response save the deep, firmly set stare at some blank spot on the far wall. Eddie sighed. She worried about all the time, Jamie kept so much locked inside of him now his emotions buried deep down inside he had to shut down to cope with them all. It seemed there was nothing she could do, but calling to the family was out of the question, this was far too personal for him. Eddie took a deep breath, and absently began to sing an old Serbian lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was young.

In Eddie's arms, Jamie stiffened laying against Eddie's chest. The soft, haunting melody worked it's way into Jamie's brain and slow slipped around his frozen heart. After a few verses, a quiet sob escaped and Eddie smiled, she was finally breaking through. Happy with her progress, Eddie leaned down singing in his ear while rubbing his arms slowly, her touch was present and healing. The emotion of Eddie's song brought another sob from Jamie, then another and another as his tough shell finally cracked. Jamie's body shook pressing into Eddie as he finally started to cry.

Eddie wasn't sure how long Jamie cried, it didn't matter, he was letting it out. When the spasms and sobs finally slowed, Eddie whispered gently, "Tell me Jamie…tell me what is in your heart."

Jamie took a long shaky breath and sat up, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Eddie replied. "Lie back down, catch your breath and just…"

Jamie smiled and settled back down, his head on her legs supported by his arms. "It was the worst call I have ever had…"

Slowly Jamie explained breaking in the door, finding Sarah and her baby on the floor and all he tried to do while the waited for the bus. "I don't know what got me to think I could make that baby live. I thought if I held her close enough, made her warm enough…"

"It's hard to accept helplessness," Eddie replied. "Especially for you, you always work so hard, try so hard."

"She was so small, so small her skin was see through, you know? Nothing I did but I just felt…"

Eddie didn't have to say anything, she leaned over and peppered the side of Jamie's head with kisses. He knew that she knew, that she understood.

They sat in a relaxed silence for a long time before Eddie began to prompt Jamie to move. "You're pretty messy, how do you feel about showering before we go to bed? I know you won't be able to take any food but maybe a warm shower, some water…and we can go to bed and hold onto each other."

Jamie nodded and sat up stretching his stiff muscles. Eddie worked herself into her wheelchair and drove towards the bathroom. As they passed the full length mirror in the hallway, Jamie finally got a look at himself. There was blood caked in his hair, on his uniform, all over his hands and even his face. He was in desperate need of a shower. "Let me get you in bed first then…"

"No," Eddie shook her head. "No, you have your shower and I'll be right here. I'm not leaving you alone just now. Go on and get in there, I'm right outside…"

Jamie didn't argue. The truth was he needed and wanted Eddie to be close to him. Jamie turned on the hot water and stood under the spray letting it wash away the visible signs of the traumatic tour he endured that day. It would be a long time before he would get those images out of his mind, but getting it off his body was a first step.

All the while Jamie was showering Eddie was talking to him softly. There was no substance to her words, but the sound of her voice was calming and healing, wrapping Jamie's heart in a blanket of love.

While Jamie dried off, Eddie drove around the house commanding lights to go off and the alarm to set. She got a bottle of iced tea and a banana in case Jamie wanted to eat. Whenever they had a messy case like this one, Jamie would only eat small things, if he needed something it would be there.

Jamie stepped out of the bathroom as Eddie was easing herself into bed. Normally she didn't do self transfers like this but tonight Jamie needed things to be simple and this was one thing she could give.

"Wow, look at you," Jamie smiled as he slid under the covers in a pair of sleep shorts. "You need me to fix you or do your bag?"

"My bag is fine and just put my legs on the wedge otherwise, I'm fine, I'm healthy…"

Jamie smiled, "You are…" Jamie put Eddie's legs on her wedge and laid down beside her pulling her close to him. "I never want to go through something like that again. I know the job has gore and blood and violence but what happened there…"

"I know," Eddie replied. "Marcus told me, you don't have to talk about it honey, unless you want to talk about it. Just know that I love you, I'm here and if you need me for anything…I'm not going anywhere, Jamie. I'm not…"

Jamie moved closer and held Eddie as tight to his chest. She hit it on the head, it wasn't a woman name Sarah bleeding to death in his arms, it was his Eddie. It was his wife, his life, his heart that he watched die…that was the fear in his heart, that was a fear far too real for him to accept.

"I love you," Jamie whispered looking at Eddie trying his best to memorize her face.

"I love you," Eddie replied gently. "All through the night I'll be here…"

With that soft assurance, Jamie relaxed and gave in to sleep, while Eddie sat up fighting her own fatigue to keep her husband safe in the blanket of her love, all through the night.

 **A/N: The response to this story and to The Hardest Thing has been overwhelming and I'm so glad that so many are enjoying it. Thanks to you all. Jamie really took this call hard and it will continue to affect him as things go down the line.**

 **Next Update – February 7** **th** **– Eddie receives a very special gift from Frank and Henry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sunday afternoon, Jamie walked through the front door of the family home very slowly, heavy black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He hadn't slept much last night though wasn't sure why. He hadn't remember having any nightmares from the incident a few days earlier, and Eddie's body had been remarkably cooperative the last few nights with no spasms or chills. In spite of that, Eddie hadn't slept well either, her own eyes bloodshot. She had barely wanted to get out of bed. If not for wanting to see Frank and Henry, she would have stayed in bed to rest.

"Jamie, Eddie you okay?" Frank eyed the couple sensing something between them

"Yeah, fine just tired." Jamie followed Eddie into the kitchen where Danny and Henry talked over a beer. Their conversation stopped as the couple entered the kitchen, both sharing a grin along with Danny raising a toast. "Welcome…I have beers all ready for you," Danny smiled.

"Eddie, I got that one you like best, that stuff is expensive."

Eddie smiled, fighting the urge to sleep in her chair. "Thanks Danny…" When Eddie got the cup into her wrist clip and moved to take a sip her stomach turn. "Uh, I think I'll have it with dinner if you don't mind." Somehow that odor was horrific.

Jamie noticed Frank and Henry exchanging looks. He knew that look, those two were up to something. "Okay spill what did you two do?"

Frank moved to stand in front of Eddie. He loved this girl like his own daughter, much to Erin's chagrin at times. He hoped she would accept this gesture. Frank gently took Eddie's hands in his and knelt down to make eye contact, something that was rarely a consideration in the family, it was just one of those things. "Honey, an opportunity presented itself in the K-9 unit. One of our best Shepards is retiring and his partner is not in the position to be able to keep him, she's going to be assigned another dog. She's heartsick over what is going to become of her friend and her partner if we can't find him a home. I told her that another officer might be able to help him and he could help in return…That officer is you Eddie. I would like for you to meet Raymond…Bring him in."

Sean and Jack opened the doors to the den and revealed the sweet Shepard and his handler, Officer Rivera. "Raymond, go…" She commanded and the dog quickly headed over to Eddie. He sat down beside her wheelchair, giving it a sniff before sitting down and placing both paws on Eddie's legs. Jamie poised to step in and push the dog off but Eddie had no reaction, at least not an adverse one.

Tears came to Eddie's eyes as she looked into Raymond's face. He was a large dog, but seemingly gentle and already loyal. "Oh my…but training him will be expensive and…"

"Eddie, your brothers and sisters in arms have collected money to help train Raymond to serve as an assist dog. He's already begun his basic training and he's learned a lot," Officer Rivera told her. "What's left is actually training you to use Raymond and I'd like to do that with you when you are ready, if you think Raymond can be an asset."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Jamie help me…"

Jamie nodded. He could see she wanted to pet the dog so Jamie helped her move her arm off the armrest to get leverage. No one, especially Eddie, expected Raymond to bark when her arm was dislodged and gently nudge it back onto the rest before sitting at full attention at Eddie's feet.

"Well would you look at that?" Jamie smiled. "It's okay, Buddy…"

"Oh, don't call him anything but Raymond," Officer Rivera spoke up.

Jamie nodded, "It's okay, Raymond, Eddie wants to pet you," Jamie told the dog and stroked his soft head. Again Jamie helped Eddie move her hand, and this time Raymond sat still while he did it. "Frank are you sure?" Eddie asked already bonding with the sweet, gentle, and intelligent animal.

"There's no one I'd rather see him go to," Frank replied. "Hes yours if you want him. You and Jamie can work with Officer Rivera on her off time."

Jamie, Eddie, and Officer Rivera immediately worked out a training schedule while Henry and Linda began to set dinner on the table. Erin and Nikki were at Columbia that weekend so dinner would be quieter than usual and more relaxing for Jamie and Eddie.

Jamie walked Officer Rivera out allowing Frank to ask, "How's he doing?"

"He's okay," Eddie replied. "He's talking to me, he went to see Father McMurray, he's feeling better about it."

"Good, I'm glad, I was worried for him," Frank replied.

"I was too, and sometimes he'll say something like he wishes he did this or that, and I just let him have that feeling until it passes," Eddie replied. "He's coming…Frank, can you try to make that beer disappear, I can smell it from her, it must have turned."

Frank raised an eyebrow but nodded his head, Eddie had a delicate system since the accident so if something was offensive to her, he would do what he could to help her manage it discreetly.

"Dad, that was such a good idea, and Raymond is a sweet dog," Jamie smiled. "I'll worry about Eddie a lot less when she's home without Pop or me being there."

Frank clapped Jamie on the back, "Speaking of which, what's with the smells?"

"I don't know, she was complaining about the neighbor's trash cans, this morning."

Linda's eyebrows rose as she overheard Jamie and Frank discussing Eddie's new challenge. That wasn't anything she heard of before happening before to a quadriplegic. She'd keep her eyes open about that for certain.

Henry made his famous pot roast, mostly for Jamie who had a trying week. All in all Henry was proud of how Jamie was handling the tragic events. He was a sensitive cop, it made him able to relate well but with Eddie's support he was letting the rougher thing roll off his back much easier.

"Bless us of Lord and these thy gift, we are about too receipt through thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen," Jack said having been given the honor or saying grace. "So Aunt Eddie, you liked your present?"

"I love my present, Jack, yes," Eddie replied. "I think Raymond will be a wonderful addition to our family."

"Speaking of family," Sean mentioned. "And I getting a little cousin soon or what?"

Jamie nearly choked on his bread, "Uh, Sean, we are still trying to find out if it's safe for your aunt to have a baby. We might adopt a baby or we might have one ourselves we have to find out from some specialists. We have an appointment in about seven weeks."

Linda could tell from the look in Eddie's eyes that nothing short of carrying a baby beneath her heart would be satisfactory to her. Linda knew when a woman was ready to have a child, the urge was overwhelming. She silently promised herself that she would be supportive of Eddie and if the doctors said no to a pregnancy she would be there for her.

The family loaded their plates and engaged in the usual lively debate. Jamie noticed Eddie was constantly looking at his beer, "You want me to get you one?"

"No, I…Can you please throw it out? There's this odor…" Eddie covered her nose with the back of her hand. "Please Jamie."

Jamie hurried to move his beer mug away and returned with two glasses of Sprite. Jamie leaned over to give Eddie a kiss on the lips and she turned her face from him, "Oh Jamie…"

Danny cracked up with laughter at the look on his little brother's face. Linda smiled to herself, she'd voice her suspicions later.

Jamie and Eddie didn't stay much longer after dinner both pleading fatigue. Linda helped Henry clean up before heading home. Danny saw the grin on Linda's face that had been there since dinner, "Okay, you look like the cat that ate the canary, what's gives?" Danny asked as he navigated to their Staten Island home.

"Did you notice how Eddie was acting tonight?" Linda asked. "She's more tired than usual, she loves beer and now she can't handle the smell, wouldn't even kiss Jamie…she's complaining about other odors too…"

"Yeah, so it's some kind of crazy quadriplegic thing, her nerves are malfunctioning again," Danny replied. "Jamie will take her to the doctor if he thinks she needs to go. He's anal about that stuff."

"I don't think this is something that can be cured with a simple trip to the doctor," Linda replied. "I think Eddie is already expecting a visit from the stork."

"Really? That would be great. You can see how much Eddie wants it when anyone brings it up." Danny's face lit up. His little brother's first baby. "Oh I hope you are right, those two deserve a break you know? It will take a lot off of them not having to try to get pregnant. That's going to be a smart, sassy, adorable little kid."

Linda nodded, "Yeah if they get as luck as we did…" Linda saw the boys sharing a video game, she was so proud of her kids and her family. "I just hope they let us help, they will need it."

"I would love to have another little baby to hold," Danny mused and looked sideways at his wife.

"Don't even go there!" Linda laughed. "That ship has sailed…"

That didn't stop Danny from putting his arm around her for the rest of the ride.

Eddie was lying in bed while Jamie locked up and set the alarm for the morning. As Jamie set out his clothing to be prepared for the next morning. Suddenly, Eddie made a face. She was feeling a weird sensation in her throat. It wasn't painful but annoying, and it bothered her to no end. The look on her face was immediately noticed by Jamie as he slid into bed.

"Are you okay, Angel? What's wrong? "Jamie asked wrapping his arms around her loosely, a worried look on his face. He rubbed his hands up and down her arm hoping to relieve some of the pain she felt wherever it was with his closeness.

The burning feeling engulfed her throat forced Eddie to only answer with a shake of her head, she coughed if she tried to speak. She brought her hand up to her throat telling him that's what hurt.

Jamie pulled Eddie close holding her comfortingly with a brush if her hair gently. "Dinner didn't agree with you? Pop's roast is usually your favorite."

Eddie coughed again, "I know, but it burns pretty bad. Maybe some ginger ale?"

Jamie thought, "I know just the thing…Here…" Jamie stood up and put two pillows behind Eddie's back. "I'll be right back."

Eddie leaned back in bed and thought about her life. She had a good husband, a wonderful family, and a new dog. She had dear friends in Nancy and Melissa, her life was very full. Still, there was an ache that ran so deep she wanted to cry just thinking about it.

Jamie returned a few minutes later with a cup of hot chocolate, "Here this will help soothe that…Let me help."

"I can do it," Eddie smiled. "I know you got scared when I had that run of bad luck, but I'm okay now, you can relax. Everything is going to be fine."

Jamie nodded and pulled Eddie closet him as she drank down the hot liquid. It did calm her reflux and helped to lull her to sleep. Jamie fell asleep with Eddie cuddled close to him, her head over his heart, their love uniting and connecting them even in their dreams.

 **A/N: I bet no one expected Raymond to be the surprise, but I did so love that dog. Special thanks to Nancyreviews for that idea, also my loyal reviewers and many dear friends I have made here. Thank you all for your well wishes and caring through my illness.**

 **Next Update – February 10** **th** **– Jamie's blast from the past gives him some trouble in the present**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"If he gets fussy..." Melissa worried as she prepared to leave JJ for the first time.

"I raised a son, four grands, and three greats, I think I can handle one itty bitty baby boy. Right, JJ?" Henry asked as he nuzzled the baby boy.

"I'm sorry," Melissa laughed. "It's the first time I left him since he was born. I know you can trust you."

Henry smiled and kissed Melissa's head. "Go and have a good time, he'll be fine."

Melissa finally left with Marcus, Eddie, and Jamie. They headed into the city for their reservations at Sparks to celebrate Marcus' birthday.

"This place is expensive, Jamie," Marcus protested when he saw it.,

"It's worth it," Jamie replied. "We'll celebrate and it is your first time out too."

The men held the doors for their ladies, but Eddie's chair got stuck on the sill.

Before she could alert Jamie to it, Jamie was assaulted by an old friend.

Jamie froze as Dana's lips pressed firmly against his. "Jamie Reagan! It's been so long, you look great...How are you?"

Jamie stood stunned as Marcus pulled Eddie's chair all the way inside. "I'm uh good. Dana, you remember..."

Jamie's mind was complete blank. Dana took in the women behind him, "Oh would you two like to pass?"

Melissa was about to jump Dana for kissing Jamie when Eddie started to speak. Simultaneously they said, "Eddie, his wife."

Dana turned six shades of red in five seconds. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I..."

Eddie sidnt acknowledge it, "Jamie, why don't you catch up with your friend while we go to the table. Marcus, can you help me with that back wheel?"

Eddie and Melissa headed into the dining room with Marcus as their joint escort. Jamie looked down at the ground, embarrassed he let himself get so tongue tied he couldn't remember his own wife's name.

"So, I heard from Syd that you two split but she didn't mention you remarried or that your wife had an accident. How long after the wedding did she get hurt?"

Jamie licked his lips, "She actually…Eddie, my partner, you met her the once when you were in town a few years ago. She got hurt before Syd and I divorced, in fact, she was sort of the reason we divorced. Eddie and I…we fell in love and we just couldn't hide it anymore."

"Wait a minute…" Dana replied. "Jamie, you divorced your soulmate, a woman you had so much in common with to marry your ex-partner that is a…What is she exactly?"

"My wife," Jamie replied. "But the injury description for a malpractice lawyer is, C-5/6 complete quadriplegic. She is doing really well, she's come a long way and I'm happy Dana, I'm really really happy."

Dana sighed, "How happy can you be? You must have to do everything for her and…a place like this…"

Melissa kept checking her phone and drumming her fingers on the table. Jamie had been talking to his little friend going on twenty minutes now. She could see Eddie was trying not to cry. "Marcus, you go and get him and drag him to the table," Melissa hissed between her teeth.

"I can't just do that, Lissy, it's embarrassing enough for them both as it is," Marcus replied. "Eddie, you want a glass of wine?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, I'm having some problems with heartburn, I think I should stick with sprite."

Marcus ordered their drinks and they continued to wait for Jamie.

"Look Dana, I get you are concerned as an old friend, but Eddie is the person I chose, and I did it knowing full well that I would have a greater responsibility here than other men have. My sister and my niece feel the same way, but I love my wife wheelchair and all."

"Then I'm happy for you Jamie," Dana replied. "I'm in town a few more days, perhaps we can have lunch or something before I go…"

While Jamie was trying to extricate himself from an awkward conversation, Marcus kept the conversation flowing, barely even remembering to stop for a breath.

Melissa kept glaring at him, not understanding why he would not help her by going to get Jamie. Finally, after more than 30 minutes Jamie arrived, "I'm so sorry, she had a million questions." Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, "You all right Angel?"

Eddie gave a nod and studied her hands, when she was tense they curled in a lot more than they normally did and that was the case today.

Jamie tried to recover by turning the subject to the menu, "Sky is the limit for the birthday boy," he told Marcus who was awkwardly gesturing to his mouth. Across Jamie's face, was a smudge of bright pink lipstick, a reminder of Dana's ambush.

"Marcus, you getting a cold sore or something?" Jamie asked watching his partner repeatedly gesture.

Eddie rolled her eyes, "No, Jamie, he's not. He's trying to be a good partner and tell you that your girlfriend's lipstick is all over your face!"

Jamie grabbed his napkin and wiped at his lips, this couldn't get any worse…

When Melissa and Marcus came home from the dinner, they found Henry gently placing JJ back into his bassinet. "You should have said something!" Melissa yelled at Marcus. "He was rude and downright heartless. Eddie was trying not to cry. You should have intervened!"

"How can I intervene, Lissy?" Marcus sked. "He's my partner and my senior office, as well as my friend. I have to think about all of that before I act on it. Anyway, it's not like he did anything terribly wrong? It wasn't like it was his choice, the woman ambushed him!"

"But he chose to stay and talk to her for a half hour, he made my friend almost cry…"

"Whoa, whoa," Henry spoke up. "There's a sleeping little baby over here. Whatever it is, settle it quietly."

Melissa hurried to her baby immediately. "Oh, he's sound asleep, what a good boy!"

"He was very well behaved," Henry smiled. "He's a good baby, we had a couple of bottles, two wet diapers…and some old cop stories."

Marcus looked at Melissa as she admired their baby, "I'm glad he was good, thank you so much Henry. Marcus, can you put him down in his crib in our room? He'll need a bottle in a few more hours."

Marcus nodded, "Come on little man," he cooed to his son then carried him back toward the bedroom. Henry looked at Melissa, "What happened?"

Melissa sighed, "Jamie…some woman he used to know came up to him and kissed him. He didn't even remember Eddie's name. I know it's not my place, but he really hurt her feelings!"

Henry sighed, "Jamie will handle it. The boy makes mistakes but he's a good husband and partner to Eddie. If he sees he hurt her, he'll fix it. Your young man, he's a lot more impulsive than Jamie, but he's right about one thing, he has a finer line to walk, this can't spill over to their job."

Melissa nodded, "Thanks so much for watching JJ, and for those words…it helped. I have to relax…Eddie's the closest thing to a sister I have. I don't like seeing her upset."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," Henry replied. "If I need to step in I will but let's give Jamie a chance."

Melissa smiled, "I'll try, and maybe Jamie has an excuse, being caught off guard, but it was painful to watch, I can't imagine how much it hurt Eddie. Once that woman kissed him and was standing there, Jamie didn't even remember Eddie's name. Partner or no Marcus can't defend that. If nothing else, Marcus was a bad partner because he let Jamie go into a bad situation and then didn't go get him out."

Henry understood that, "It's going to be okay, Melissa. I'm sure everyone was uncomfortable, and I'm sure Jamie and Eddie are just fine. I understand you are being protective, Eddie's lucky to have such a special friend."

Henry headed out and Melissa headed to the bedroom. She was still upset with Marcus, if a guy as loyal and rock solid as Jamie could encounter an issue like this, what about a man who was just as wonderful but not was mature… She hoped Eddie was okay, she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow and see for herself.

"Eddie, I'm sorry," Jamie said for the third time as he helped her get into their bed. "I didn't expect her to come up and kiss me and I had like a brain freeze, I just didn't have the capability of speaking never mind…I am so sorry."

Jamie positioned Eddie's legs on her wedge, then Raymond appeared and sat at the side of the bed. He put his paws up on the bed and laid one on Eddie's tummy. "Hey Raymond," Eddie smiled at the dog. "How you doing?"

"Eddie, I'm trying to talk to you," Jamie sighed. "I can't imagine, I just…"

Eddie sighed, "Jamie you know what…the kiss did not matter to me, You didn't have anything to do with the kiss, what bothered me was the half hour conversation you had with her after the kiss."

Jamie sat on the bed, Raymond kept his paw on Eddie's hip protecting her. Eddie looked at the dog and smiled, 'You're a good boy, Raymond. A very good boy…"

"Dana had questions, and frankly a few of them really annoyed me and I fixated on that. I didn't realize how long I was gone, I only have eyes for you. This is my ring on your finger, I love you."

Eddie bit her lip, her heart ached Jamie spend so much time with a beautiful old girlfriend of his, but he did seem to be genuinely sorry. "I know," Eddie sighed. "It just…you spend a half hour with her. A half hour you should have spend with me and with your friends! It was Marcus' birthday."

Jamie sighed, "You are right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or disappoint Marcus and Melissa. I will apologize to them tomorrow."

Jamie looked at Eddie. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Jamie reached out and cupped Eddie's cheek. "I'm so sorry…. You are so…" He closed the gap between them taking her lips with his seeking her permission.

Eddie sighed and welcomed Jamie's kiss. When they came up for air, Eddie whistled at Raymond to dismiss him from his duties for the night. The dog barked then headed to the bed Jamie and Eddie made for him just outside their bedroom door.

Jamie moved Eddie's hair to the side and began to work on her neck, sliding his lips up to her ear. Eddie loved it when Jamie worked on her ears , her throat…" She sighed and moved her arms to close in around Jamie, temporarily at least forgetting the events of the day.

Jamie carefully shifted Eddie so she was lying beneath him. Their mouths met, their gazes blended, and their souls truly joined during these moments. As Eddie, worked on visualizing and imagiing Jamie's love making Jamie had a vision of a different sort. Just over two weeks ago, he remember helping Eddie cope with her cycle…if she has her cycle two weeks ago…then she could very easy become pregnant now…and if she became pregnant…Jamie froze and pulled back abruptly. "I'm sorry, Eddie, I can't tonight."

 **A/N: Jamie's in some hot water, and poor guy it's not even really is fault. Jamie keeps running into these bumps. And poor Eddie what she must be thinking. I'd like to give a thanks to all my reviewers who are making this piece one of my highest rated pieces ever. I appreciate you all.**

 **Next Update – Feburary 14** **th** **– Kara helps Eddie, Eddie and Jamie have a heart to heart that leads to a revelation Eddie would never expect.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Eddie laid on her side, her legs on her wedge, listening to the shower running. She barely slept last night, unable to quiet her mind and her heart. She spent the time biting her lip so hard it bled onto the pillowcase, trying not to let on she was crying.

As Eddie rested, exhausted from the long night, and feeling some rough acid reflux, in her chest, Eddie heard Jamie's phone go off. Raymond had learned the sounds of the cell phones but on occasion he brought Eddie the wrong phone so Eddie wasn't surprised when he appeared with Jamie's phone. "Thanks, Raymond. Oh Raymond, this is Jamie's phone."

The message alert went off again, Eddie saw a message, "Hi, Jamie…it's Dana, I hope you have the same number. Lunch at the diner? 1230?"

Eddie's heart fell, lunch with Dana…That didn't feel good either, especially after Jamie's abrupt and unexplained rejection. Eddie looked at the dog, his eyes were so expressive, as if he could see into her soul. "What do you think, Raymond?" Eddie asked. "You think Jamie is realizing what people warned him about was true? That I'm more work than I'm worth. I still have you though right?"

Raymond got on the bed and laid his head by Eddie's belly. She moved her arm slightly to rub his head, "You're such a good boy, Raymond. Such a good friend to me already. How about we hang out here today, you and me we can stay here…in bed…"

Raymond sat up when he heard Jamie turn of the shower and positioned himself so Jamie would have to get through him before he could see or talk to Eddie. "Lay down," Eddie told her dog but he kept alert.

"Eddie, you okay?" Jamie asked seeing she hadn't moved much at all. "You need me to call Pop to come over earlier?"

Jamie went to sit down on the bed beside Eddie but Raymond growled at him.

"Raymond, no teeth!" Jamie commanded. "Bed…"

"I'd like you to stay today, Jamie," Eddie replied. "You have days and I'm just…I'm kind of feel heartburn and I'm so tired…"

Jamie sighed, "Why don't we call Nancy them? Or Linda to come. I can't take off right now unless you are really sick…"

"No, I'm not really sick," Eddie replied. "There was a day though when you would…"

Jamie sighed, Eddie was feeling vulnerable and down since JJ was born. He knew it was more of the same and this would continue until they saw the specialist.

"I will put in for tomorrow and we can spend all day together all right?" Jamie offered. "If you feel sick and tired today, just lie still and rest. Pop will come by to check on you."

Jamie brushed hair off Eddie's face. "I have to go, Raymond, take good care of her today."

Raymond sat up straight in obedience, the went back onto the bed with Eddie as Jamie headed out the door, never replying to the text on his phone from Dana.

Kara Walsh sat in plain clothes and a baseball cap outside the diner at 1228. She was answering a call for help from Eddie who had contacted her in tears about Jamie meeting an old girlfriend. Kara could not believe Eddie was right about this, Jamie Reagan was a lot of things but a cheater and liar just did not find their way on the list. Kara was shocked when Jamie arrived in uniform to meet with Dana.

Kara's heart dropped, how on earth was she going to tell Eddie this…

Inside the diner, Jamie sat down across from Dana. "I only agreed to this for one reason," Jamie said firmly. "To state in terms plain and firm that I am not confused, I am not rebounding…I love my wife, I have loved her for more years than I should have considering I was a married man when I met her. She is my true soulmate and if her disability was worse than this and it almost was I would still love her, because I don't love her in spite of her disability, I just love her."

Dana sat back, "Okay…I just wanted to catch up with you and…"

"Dana, I know my wife. This will do nothing but hurt her feelings! I only met with you to say goodbye"

Dana looked Jamie in the eye, "You really do love her…"

Jamie nodded, "I do. I'm sorry I was so harsh. I left Eddie this morning still in bed and something is off…"

Dana nodded, fully understanding. "If you and Eddie are ever up in Boston look me up…We can have dinner, my building has an elevator and I have a nice soft chair…She's a wonderful woman, you are lucky."

When Jamie headed out of the restaurant he saw Kara sitting in her personal car. Jamie sighed, Eddie was going to find out now for sure. Jamie was glad he recorded his words to Dana on his phone, he wanted Eddie to hear the conversation, but he had to make sure she was okay to hear it. She had been through a lot physically since their wedding and now emotionally since JJ was born.

For her part, Eddie had remained in bed even after Henry came to help her get up and dressed. She sent him on his way to spend time with Colleen, calling Melissa to come over to talk. Marcus was off that day, meaning Jamie would have a stand in partner or ride alone leaving him plenty of time to divert for lunch with Dana.

"I don't think he's cheating," Eddie assured her friend. "But…I have never felt more crippled than I did last night. I was invisible to her, I'm used to that, but to Jamie."

"I know,' Melissa replied. "And Marcus heard about it from me that he let it go like that. That was wrong on many levels. It's all right though," Melissa soothed. "I'm sure Jamie apologized."

"Yeah, he did," Eddie sighed. "He said he was caught off guard and I thought everything was okay, then we started to kiss and I was ready to let it all go, then…" Eddie's voice choked up remembering the pain at her husband's rejection.

"Oh, don't cry," Melissa sighed. "What if I come over, I'll bring JJ and you can give him some cuddles, we'll talk it through before Jamie comes home."

That sounded good to Eddie and hung up. "Raymond, come…"

The loyal dog arrived and slowly Eddie and Raymond got her into her wheelchair. "Good boy, Ray," Eddie praised. "Go get a treat!"

Eddie drove to the living room and waited for Marcus and Melissa to arrive. With Ray's help she got some drinks in the cooler and had crackers on the table, Eddie sat back and smiled, as the door bell rang. "Ray, door…"

Raymond ran to the door and worked the lock open and pulled the door to reveal Kara, instead of Melissa and Marcus. Ray sat but blocked Eddie until she commanded him to do so stating Kara was a "friend." He moved back but stayed close.

"He's something huh?" Eddie smiled so proud of her dog.

"Yes, he is. Perhaps you can train him to bite Jamie," Kara sighed. "I'm sorry, he was there with her for about a half hour, but he left before her and he headed back to the 12th."

"So it's possible that he just had lunch with her or had something to say to her," Eddie replied. "That's not long enough for Popeye to eat a spinach salad…"

"No, but he did go and he didn't tell you so I thought I better," Kara replied as the bell rang again.

"Got it, Ray," Eddie told the dog as she commanded the door to open for Melissa Marcus, and baby JJ.

"Hey," Melissa headed over to Eddie. "Oh, no what happened…" She could see it in Eddie's eyes.

"He had lunch with her,' Eddie sighed. "And I can't do anything about it. Just sit here and wait to confront him or wait until he decides to tell me…" Eddie huffed in frustration, "I hate this stupid chair!"

"It's okay, Eddie," Melissa soothed. "I know it's hard, before I met Marcus I felt like no one would ever love me because of my chair…Jamie does, he's just having some problems right now, I'm sure of it."

Marcus sighed, "He's been struggling since JJ was born." Marcus looked at his new son, still such a quiet sweet tempered boy. "I think that and then the baby and her Mom dying in his arms, I'll try to talk to him and be a better partner."

Melissa rubbed Marcus' leg, "You're a good partner, honey. I'm sorry I said you weren't, I think you're right…"

Eddie took a breath, "Okay enough of this, there's crackers on the table and some dips in the fridge. Let's eat and enjoy each other as friends. Hand over that little baby…"

Kara helped Eddie make her arms and put the baby in Eddie's arms for a snuggle while Marcus and Melissa got snacks ready.

Jamie came home a little after five to not one but four angry humans faces and one put out dog face. He knew as soon as he saw Kara outside the diner he would have no choice but to face Eddie even though he planned to all along.

"Hey," Jamie smiled. Raymond walked over to approve him then sat down near Eddie. "See Ray put you in your chair today, you're a little crooked," Jamie smiled. He leaned down to kiss Eddie's lips. "Hey, pretty girl…" He tuned out the rest of the room. "Love you so much…"

Eddie dropped her head, "We need to talk Jamie…"

Jamie nodded, looking over at Marcus. He stood up and took little JJ into his arms for a minute, "Your Uncle J blew it big time," he told the baby out of the other's ear shot. "Yes, I did…did you soften her up for me?"

Half an hour later, only Jamie and Eddie remained in the living room, Eddie having sent Ray to lay down. "I'm sorry," Jamie sighed. "I should have told you I was going to meet Dana for lunch today. I did always plan to tonight, even if I didn't make Kara watching me outside the diner when I left. I…you weren't yourself this morning and I didn't want you to get excited and upset more than you were already."

"Jamie, I wasn't myself because you…last night I was ready to forgive and forget, you saw that…then you went and just freaked out on me, pulling away."

"Eddie, that…"

"That was because you were sitting there moving my body for me, never totally focused on sex yourself because of me.," Eddi replied. "Maybe you were scared you'd say her name in bed with me!"

"That's not true, not for a second!" Jamie replied firmly. "Here, I recorded it, what I said to her…listen!"

Jamie hit the play button his phone, Eddie sat back and listened to him telling Dana in no uncertain terms that she, Eddie was the love of his life. Eddie wiped tears off her face, both happy and sad. "I know you love me Jamie…and I think I had Kara go down today just because I was so hurt…"

"I never meant to hurt you Eddie," Jamie said quickly.

"I know you didn't" Eddie replied. "But hold my hands and take a journey with me…"

Jamie nodded waiting as Eddie began to speak, "Imagine you are the one in the chair, instead of me, God forbid it a hundred times, but just imagine it. We are married and hopelessly devoted to each other, just like we are now. We go to dinner with our friends and an ex of mine comes up quickly and kisses me flat on the lips. After it ends I turn to you and I can't remember your name…"

"Eddie, I was just shocked and I…"

"Is this you talking!" Eddie asked getting upset Jamie was cutting her off. "I can't remember your name, I don't even notice you were stuck and needed my help. Then to make matters worse, I spend thirty minutes talking to him while you wait with our friends at the table wanting to drop dead right there so you aren't embarrassed anymore…"

Eddie took a breath, "Finally, after being up all night wondering about the state of our marriage, your assist dog brings my phone and you see a text from that man about a lunch you know nothing about. Tell me that doesn't gut you to the core of your heart…"

Jamie shut his eyes, he was thinking of himself in a wheelchair like Eddie's, depending on her for much of his activities of daily living and many other essentials to being alive. The fear and the hurt that she must have felt. Eddie was still speaking, "You were wondering about the state of the marriage because…" Tears finally began to fall full force from Eddie's eyes. "For most of your marriage, I was making love to you and with you many nights in the week, and while I held you tight and started to love you, I pulled away with no reason, no explanation…"

"There's an explanation though," Jamie replied. "And it's not the one you think. I wanted nothing more than to love you last night and the other nights before when I said…I want to love you all the time, even having to make adjustments, it's never that. It's never that I want it another way."

"What was it then?" Eddie asked him.

Jamie looked down at his hands, he'd have to admit it now…He knew it would not go over well.

 **A/N: Such a strong reaction to the last chapter. Eddie is feeling a little insecure and inadequate since JJ was born, and Jamie has been in a popcorn maker since that bad call with Marcus. They are both being driven by fears they other one is relating too right now. Apparently, this is something that occurs in marriage with illness or disability at time, or so says my source for this story who has been in Eddie's shoes, to a lesser degree. I'm grateful that she shares so openly with me, so I can pass it on to you.**

 **As we ,move through the next ten chapters or so, I believe you will find the title Mountains to be appropriate. This couple has many ups and downs coming their way. Come on, would it be a BlueBlood82 fic without those?**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Next Update – February 17** **th** **– Jamie comes clean about his true motivation for not making love with Eddie that night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter contains sensitive material; discussion of pregnancy loss, adult situations, and demonstration of adult affection. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter Eight

Jamie moved so he could hold Eddie close. Eddie could sense Jamie needed her be cuddled close to get this out. With Eddie securely in Jamie's arms, he took a breath. "I realized…you had a cycle about two weeks ago…I always remember perfectly because you have AD and you don't feel well and need me."

"I always need you, honey? Is this about Ray and Melissa and Nancy…are you struggling?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, if nothing I'm glad you have them, I worry less with Ray and you having a friend in your position and a nurse for another friend…"

"So what then?" Eddie asked. "Jamie, you're shutting down on me again, sweetheart. It started right after the wedding when I had the seizure and I let it go because I know you have to clamp down a bit to get a grip again, but…you are starting to shut me out again honey."

"You and I…When we were on the job we saw some really horrible stuff, we had that guy that beat up his girl with a bat, the teenager that blew his head off, that one guy who tried to cut his thing off with a machete…but nothing we saw or that I saw before or since prepared me for what happened in that bathroom. The baby was gone before I even got to it and Dad told me the mother died later…."

"Jamie, I can't understand how hard that was for you, but that's no reason to push me…"

"Yes," Jamie said firmly. "Yes there is a reason You see, I held that woman and that baby while they died…and the entire time I was there all I saw was your face Eddie, your body losing it's strength, losing everything it had in it on a dirty floor. I'm scared of that Eddie, I'm terrified that you will get pregnant before we know it's safe and it will end with me holding my dead wife and dead baby…" Eddie felt Jamie's tears on her hair. It felt good to finally admit why he was so scared but that now brought a new reason to be nervous, dependent get on Eddie's reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Eddie asked softly, more disappointed Jamie wasn't straight with her to begin with.

Jamie sighed, "You'd been sick and then you were struggling with JJ and hearing we might have a harder pregnancy…I didn't want to add to your upset."

Eddie took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry you experienced that. That mother and child were blessed to have you there to hold them, so they knew love when they were dying. I know that had to be so hard on you. Jamie, the reason you're having trouble with this is because it's you that's having trouble alone." Eddie turned so she could see her husband's expressive blue eyes. The next part of this was very important to her, their marriage would not survive if this piece was not in place. "Jamie, even before we were married we used our strength as partners to get through everything and you're right, we've seen some pretty horrific things together on the job and we will see some pretty bad things together too. You are never going to get through these things without a partner and if you choose that to be me you have to allow it. I cannot have you shutting me out. I rely on you too much sometimes 100% of the time for my very life. We did that before I was hurt and we do that now as husband-and-wife you need to let me be your partner, your equal, these decisions are made together not alone."

"I know Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I know and I just, I slipped back, I started trying to keep you safe from all the bad out there again, I guess I see that as part of being a good husband, keeping you safe and sound. I just end up hurting you worse than anything out there could have."

"I know you don't mean to hurt me," Eddie said gently speaking to Jamie in the soft tones that he often used for her when she was feeling sick or scared. While she often was angered by it, he seemed to respond to it. "But once we started making love things changed. The intimacy we shared I don't think most people do, I know I never had before you. Two people that love so much having a child together is a very intimate private decision and if something in your life disturbed you enough to not want to be with me then we must talk about it when it happens not weeks later after one or both of us gets hurt. If you can't do that with me all the time how can this marriage survive?"

Jamie contemplated Eddie's words and knew she was one hundred percent right. They couldn't survive with road blocks up against them, even if they came from him. "It can't," Jamie replied softly. "I am sorry, I am so sorry, Angel. Sometimes I just get so damn scared that I'm going to lose you, that you'll die in my arms or worse…"

"Jamie, you could die tomorrow on the job or in the shower…life is short and we can't live in fear, right? You told me that, sweetheart. I need you to stop doing that honey…"

Jamie sighed looking at Eddie without the haze of fear for the first time in a week. She looked healthy and happy, her cheeks with color, her eyes sparking. He loved her and he wanted to show her, the fear of her loss was profound, but what was worse? Losing her to something real or chasing her away out of fear…none of that made sense.

"I love you, Mrs. Reagan,' Jamie whispered. "And I am so sorry I hurt you."

Eddie nodded, "I'm sorry you hurt alone. Don't, you don't have to hurt alone, my love."

Jamie gently kissed Eddie's hair, then lifted her into his arms. Jamie carried Eddie to their bed, while he was still scared to death of an unplanned pregnancy, it scared him even more that he hurt his wife so badly. Jamie promised he would never make Eddie worry about his love and desire for her, and he broke that promise.

Jamie's kisses were searing, he had held himself back. Now that Eddie was in his arms, Jamie's heart felt like it would pound through his chest. Eddie clung to Jamie as he carried her, wanting to kiss and hold him forever. His vulnerability was always a draw for her and now was no exception. Eddie opened her mouth to admit Jamie's searching tongue as he crushed her to him and moaned with pleasure.

Jamie laid Eddie on the bed, holding her away to unbutton her blouse, fumbling and yanking it open to shove it off. Jamie peeled away Eddie's bra an unbuckled his belt as Eddie slid her arms up and down his chest.

Jamie's blue eyes held Eddie's gaze, the hungry expression in them making Eddie's pulse race as he pushed her down further on the bed. Jamie pulled and wiggled Eddie's pants off and finally her panties leaving her naked and exposed to his gaze. Jamie didn't see the changes in Eddie's body when he made love to her; he saw beautiful skin, full bosom, and a lovely face. Eddie's hair spilled over the pillow as Jamie finished undressing, revealing how badly he wanted his wife. "Don't ever think I don't want you Eddie, please…"

Eddie leaned up and pursued Jamie's lips with her own. Jamie closed the gap and devoured Eddie's mouth with his own. Eddie moaned in pleasure, wanting this to take forever and be over as quickly as possible. Eddie felt her body become excited, she felt her cheeks turn warm, her ears muffled all sounds but the pounding of her own heart and Jamie's soft whispers of love and desire.

Eddie felt Jamie's weigh come down beside her on the bed, before he moved over her to hold her and kiss her. Jamie rolled over to stroke Eddie' bare breasts, "So soft…so beautiful…Remember silk? This is silk…"

Eddie sighed and shifted trying to get her hands into Jamie's hair. Not having her fingers did hinder Eddie's ability to give back, but times like this, none of it mattered. Jamie knew how to raise her body to a fever pitch, and she never failed to match him. Eddie felt the bed move again as Jamie gently spread her legs, propping each on a pillow, his hands gently massaging the skin, whispering of his desire. "I want you so bad, Angel. So bad it hurts. I need you…"

Eddie's heart pounded harder, she moaned and reached for Jamie, arms straight, body totally ready to welcome him.

Jamie came down, going slowly at first easing into Eddie's warmth, moving his hips in a sensuous rhythm. Eddie locked her arms from the shoulders and held Jamie so he couldn't pull away. She moaned, "Jamie, don't ever…never again please…please don't…"

"I love you, Angel, Always…"

Eddie felt Jamie's body tense as her body responded to him. She loved how she could tell what her body was doing by how Jamie reacted. Jamie slid his hands under Eddie's bottom raising her hips to meet him. "Oh…" Eddie cried out. "Jamie…"

"I'm here, I'm here with you, Angel, I'm here with you." They moved together, Jamie's climax ripping through Eddie's body, her own climax driving him onward. When it was done, Jamie sagged against Eddie, letting her take his weight for a few seconds while she held tightly to him, dropping kisses on his sweat soaked hair.

"If this is what I get when you hold back a few days..." Eddie sighed. "I love you so much, I can't see you hurting…Please promise you won't do it again, you'll stop hiding, promise me?"

Jamie lifted his head, and met Eddie's eyes. "I promise…"

Jamie lie still except for stroking Eddie's hair. As much as they enjoyed love making, it did take a lot of energy on both their parts, still Jamie was wide awake even as Eddie dozed off. Jamie gently moved Eddie to lie on her own pillow, then softly kissed her lips. When Jamie was sure Eddie was sound asleep he slid out of the bed.

Jamie padded to the kitchen and pulled down his bottle of Finnerty's. He poured two fingers of his drink inot a glass and sighed. He had just made a promise to his wife he didn't know if he could keep. "I don't know Ray,' Jamie sighed. "I told her I promised, I don't know if I can do it though. What do you think?"

Ray sat down beside Jamie. "You want a treat?" Jamie asked. "Here's a treat, you are such a good dog. If I start acting up again, you put me back in line? I just love her so much…I can't be the reason she gets hurt, so I try to keep her safe but I still end up hurting her. If we made a baby tonight, Ray…What am I going to do?"

Jamie put his head down and shut his eyes, in his mind's eye he could still see that poor mother and baby dying in his arms as Eddie and their potential child. Jamie felt the knife in his heart as if it was real…He checked the calendar. Tonight should have been okay, just a day out of the danger zone, but Eddie was pretty regular. Jamie sighed and reached down to pet Ray. The Shepard was so perceptive, he licked Jamie's hand as if to say he understood.

Ray barked and headed off at a trot, stopping a few feet away to look back.

"You want me to follow you?" Jamie asked. "Where we going, Ray?"

Raymond led Jamie to the bedroom, jumped easily on the bed and laid his paws on Eddie's belly. He looked up at Jamie the laid down the rest of the way. Jamie smiled, the dog undersood…now if only he could help Eddie see. Jamie knew from Linda that was impossible, the urge was the urge…there was nothing he could do about it but pray.

 **A/N 2: So there you have it, Jamie's fear is the driving force behind his cutting off contact with Eddie. She picked up on the fear just not the reason, this couple has growing to do and it will get bumpier before their road flattens out. As I said before, it wouldn't be a BlueBlood82 story is it didn't have it's share of triumph and tragedy.**

 **Next Update – February 21** **st** **– Eddie's health continues to challenge her, Marcus and Melissa are devastated at JJ's well baby visit.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jamie held open the front door allowing Eddie to go in first then following behind her. "Hey anyone home?" He reached for her hand walking into the living room finding Danny spending time with his boys.

"Hey kid," Danny greeted raising a beer in mock toast to his little brother while Jack and Sean ran over for a hug from their favorite uncle and aunt.

Eddie smiled and watched how good Jamie was with his nephews. "Hey boys how's it going?" Jamie ruffled their hair playfully walking into the kitchen for a beer.

While he was gone, Danny stepped closer to Eddie grinning. "So how's everything going Janko?" As he neared Eddie made a face smelling his beer forcing her to back away.

"Okay, it's good, but can you move that away it's…" Eddie felt her stomach turn and her mouth water with the urge to be sick.

"Hey, Jamie!" Danny called seeing Eddie feeling ill. "Sean, get that plastic bag…"

Sean handed Danny the bag just in time. Danny held it for Eddie to be sick. Jamie and Linda hurried from the kitchen. "Eddie, are you okay?"

It was more difficult for Eddie to be sick than a regular person. She didn't have the strength in her muscles to force out what needed to be evacuated. "Tilt her forward and…" Linda stepped in tipping Eddie down and clapping her on the back to help her. "What brought this on?"

"She smelled the beer and it just set her off," Danny replied. "At least it seemed like that."

"Breath," Jamie soothed. "Take a breath…good…It's okay, we're right here."

It took about ten minutes before Eddie's stomach settled. "I'm so sorry, I just felt so sick so quickly."

"Let's get you lying down in the den," Henry replied. "Jamie, take her in there and let her rest."

Jamie carried Eddie to the recliner in the den and laid her down. "Uncle Jamie, can I ask Aunt Eddie to help me with my book report?"

"Sure, but if she feels tired or sick reign it in, okay?" Jamie told him. Sean agreed and hurried inside to cover Eddie's legs and start to talk to her about his book.

Jamie sat down next to Danny and chose a whiskey instead of a beer. "This hopefully won't turn her stomach. That's never happened before."

"Well you said she's sensitive so if her tummy was upset to begin with…" Danny replied. "Or any chance you could have hit a home run and don't know it?"

"How do you mean?" Jamie asked sipping his whiskey.

Danny made a motion in front of his belly like a basketball… "No,' Jamie said quickly. "Oh no…never…"

"You never know kid, you two are active, right? You're too happy not to be active. Sean was an oh no never too…"

Jamie suddenly felt sick. His stomach dropped and his mouth watered at the thought, the outside chance…Jamie got up and ran to the bathroom to love the contents of his stomach.

Danny heard him and headed in to check on him. "You okay? What did you have for breakfast?"

"We went to the diner, maybe that's…" Jamie threw up again and Danny backed out. "I'll go check on Eddie, make sure you brush your teeth."

Danny found Eddie and Sean hard at work on his book report. Eddie seemed to be feeling fine now. Danny turned that and Jamie's eruption over in his head throughout dinner.

Jamie and Eddie left early for their short trip home. Eddie was still feeling acid and upset in her belly after a light dinner. Jamie felt better but was concerned for his wife. She was tired and holding tight to Jamie most of the night. Eddie dozed off not long after going home, Jamie stayed next to her, keeping an eye on her. He fell into an uneasy sleep around midnight.

"Jamie..." Eddie nudged her dead to the world husband with her shoulder. "Jamie, I need you."

Jamie woke, groggily wiping his face with his hand. "What's the matter, baby?" Jamie asked. Eddie usually didn't wake him up in the middle of the night like this. Or was it morning?

"I'm gonna be sick," Eddie managed just before she did. Jamie quickly jumped out of bed and turned her to her right side, patting her back with a gentle upward thrust to assist her in handling her delicate stomach.

Eddie, even after the accident, had always been able to handle the most bizarre food combinations, this sensitivity was troubling to him, it wasn't anything she ate, it was clearly something medical. "I think we need to see the doctor, Angel. You've been feeling sick on and off for weeks and it's getting worse."

"No," Eddie sighed. "Just…help me clean up and let's go back to sleep. Don't make a big deal please."

"Eddie…" Jamie sighed. "Honey…"

"I don't need a doctor now, I don't want to go to the ER at 4am…" Eddie sighed. "I feel horrible, please let's go in the morning."

Jamie sighed, "Okay let's sit you up and prop you on the pillow. Let me get you some tea, you think tea will help."

Eddie nodded, "Yes please."

Jamie propped Eddie up and then went to heat up the tea. Eddie's face was flushing, a clear indication of her discomfort. Eddie closed her eyes and prayed, she couldn't take another crisis, she couldn't handle another painful day, not one more…

Jamie returned with a hot cup of tea and a bowl of cool water with a soft, cotton rag. "Hold me, Jamie," Eddie whispered. "Just stay with me and it'll pass I know it will."

Jamie slid back into bed, held Eddie's tea and while she sipped it. "Is this going in okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, maybe we should try the stewed prunes that Nancy used that one time or…"

"Eddie if it's bad enough for you to throw up," Jamie sighed. "Let me call Dr. Camden in the morning okay"

Eddie nodded, "I feel so hot…"

Jamie dipped the cloth into the water and bathed Eddie's face. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Renzulli, "Family emergency…need the day off." There was no way he was going to work…

"JJ Beal," the nurse at Dr. Reed's office called. It was 9am the next morning and time for JJ's well baby checkup. Marcus and Melissa spent the night filling out the forms. JJ was two months old and would be getting his first shots.

Marcus carried the baby while Melissa drove herself. "Well aren't you the cutest thing!" the nurse gushed over the bald headed, chubby cheeked little boy. "How's he been eating?"

"He eats like a champ," Marcus bragged. "And he sleeps almost three hours at night sometimes four. Nothing bothers this kid when he's sleeping or eating."

The nurse nodded and took JJ from his father's arms. She put him on the scale and recorded his length and his weight, both had increased since his last visit. "Okay little guy, just a could little tests…" The nurse took his temperature and flashed a light in his eyes. JJ cried when she did that, he didn't like it.

"It's okay baby boy," Melissa cooed. "It's okay, Mommy's here."

JJ did not turn his head to see Melissa or acknowledge her voice. "Does he turn and respond when you talk to him?" the nurse asked.

"Oh, yeah, all the time," Marcus replied. "He know who Mommy and Daddy are, don't you Buddy?"

While Marcus was speaking, the nurse took a large emesis basin and dropped it on the floor. JJ did not cry or flinch, he laid still on the table. "Hey what did you do that for?"

The nurse smiled, "It's a test we do on babies. The doctor will be right in for a talk."

Melissa looked at Marcus, "She thinks there is something wrong. She thinks something is wrong with our baby."

"It's okay, Lissy" Marcus sighed. "It's okay, JJ…Mommy and Daddy are here. We're here." Marcus picked the baby up and help him tight.

"No she's been vomiting on and off for a week, but the last 24 hours or so it's been worse. Now she's listless and she's having flushes," Jamie explained to the doctor's service. "She doesn't want to go to the ER if Dr. Camden can see her…"

"It takes me longer than that to get her ready but as soon as she is…"

Jamie hung up and looked at Eddie. She was still queasy and had not been able to use the bathroom. Danny's comments were in the back of his mind, what if…still they had been down this road before, her bowel obstructions presented this way…

"Okay, he'll see us in two hours so we have to get you ready now. You need help?"

Eddie nodded, "I'm so dizzy…"

"You're dehydrated a bit I think honey," Jamie replied. "Let me give you a sponge bath, we'll get you dressed and go." Jamie kissed Eddie's hair. "It's going to be okay."

Jamie took his time gently washing Eddie. She felt a few waves of nausea but not the urge to be ill. A few minutes before they were to leave, Eddie's cell rang. "It's Melissa," Eddie sighed. "Answer call…"

Eddie did not expect Melissa to be sobbing when she picked up. "Hey, Melly, what's going on?"

"He's deaf, Eddie…" Melissa sobbed. "My little boy…he can't hear…he's never been able to hear and I didn't even know it. What kind of a mother am I?"

"Whoa," Eddie sighed. "JJ is deaf, are you sure? Did you get a second opinion?"

"Yes,' Melissa sniffled. "The pediatrician and an audiologist. He's congenitally deaf and will not ever hear me or Marcus or anything. He's never heard my voice, he's never heard you sing to him and he never will."

"Oh, Melissa, Jamie and I will be right over. Just try to relax or JJ will get scared," Eddie advised. "Hang in there, I'm supposed to see…"

Eddie felt the nausea creep up again "Jamie…"

By now Jamie knew the sound of Eddie's voice before she got sick. He grabbed the basin and held it in front of her as she got sick. "Melissa,' Jamie said into the phone as he assisted Eddie in the process. "Eddie's sick, I'm taking her to the doctor. If she's up to it we'll come over later. We'll call you later."

Jamie hung up the phone and finished helping Eddie. "You okay?

"I'm getting scared," Eddie admitted. "Poor Melissa, they just found out the JJ is deaf. I want to go get fixed up then go over there, she's so upset."

Jamie sighed, "I'm sorry too but Eddie right now you have to be my first priority. Let's get you in your chair…"

As soon as Jamie and Eddie arrived at the doctor's office, she was taken back and the standard exam conducted. "I'm not feeling blockage," Dr. Camden replied. "Could it be something you ate?"

"No, it's been going too long for that,' Eddie replied. "And I'm starting to feel sick now."

"Well, I'm going to want to run a few tests We'll drawn blood today, and depending on what that says we'll go further."

"What are you looking for in her blood?" Jamie asked.

"Toxins, blood counts, several indicators of infection, malnutrition, and of course since Eddie is a sexually active woman, we have to test for pregnancy."

At that words Eddie's heart soared. She knew it was a long shot that it happened, but just the thought made her smile a little. If she was pregnant, it would be their own special miracle. Jamie, heard the same words, even Danny felt that it was possible. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"What about now?" Jamie asked. "She's dehydrated, even I can see that."

Dr. Camden wrote a prescription, "This is for a mild anti emetic, it should help to reduce the vomiting and this is a gentle laxative, that will help move the bowels along. I'll rush these results and call you tomorrow with the next steps if these medications don't resolve the problem."

Jamie and Eddie headed home with the pills, "Can you go to Melissa's or you want to go home?"

"I think we need to go home, Jamie. I want to go home…"

Jamie nodded and kissed Eddie's hair, before obliging her wishes and taking her home. All the way home, Jamie prayed. When there car stopped outside St. Cecilia's church, he offered a desperate plea, "Please don't let her be pregnant, please God, don't let it be so."

Eddie looked up at the steeple and then down at her belly. She shut her eyes, "Please God, give me this miracle. Give us this little miracle. Please.'

 **A/N: So, little JJ will face some interesting challenges, but who better to understand than Melissa. What does this mean for her and Marcus. And Eddie, what is going on with Eddie? Stay tuned.**

 **Next Update – February 24** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie have very different reactions to her diagnosis.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next morning Eddie insisted on going to see Melissa. Marcus and Jamie both took additional personal days, and Renzulli, understanding the two men had similar challenges made the best of it. Reagan and Beal were the best team he had since Reagan and Janko. He would cut any slack he could.

"I know sign," Marcus told as they sat on the sofa with Eddie holding her godson tight. "My grandfather was deaf, born that way. He learned as an adult but with JJ we can start as early as six months with baby sign."

"That's all well and good for you, Marcus," Melissa sighed. "But I have limited finger dexterity and anyway, he's my baby I want to hold my baby and sing to my baby and have him know…" Melissa began to sob again. Eddie took a breath, "Jamie, take him…"

Jamie took JJ and held him tight. "It's okay, little guy. We'll take good care of you."

Eddie moved closer to Melissa and rubbed her back. "He knows honey," Eddie soothed. "He knows that he's loved. He can feel it, he can sense it. You know how because we have limited feelings we hear, see, smell, and taste that much stronger…JJ feels much stronger and he sees your bright smile…"

Melissa sighed, "I know you're right. I know. It's just…"

Eddie nodded kissing her friend's hair softly. "I know…I know…"

While Jamie held little JJ, his phone rang. "Marc, take him I have to get this…"

"Jamie Reagan. Okay, okay…We can be there in 25 to 30 minutes. Yes, thank you." Jamie hung up, "Eddie, Dr. Camden wants us to come into his office right now. He has the results and needs to conduct further testing."

Melissa let out a cry that shook Marcus to his core. It was a cry of pure pain, first her son, now a friend that she saw as a sister was being rushed to the doctor. Marcus put JJ in his bassinet and moved to hold his wife in his arms. "Call us and let us know how she is. Good luck."

Jamie and Eddie left an started for the doctor's office. Jamie could read the fear on Eddie's face, "It's your bowel, probably, they'll fix you right up, angel. I'll be right by your side.'

Eddie nodded and shut her eyes for the rest of the trip.

When Eddie and Jamie arrived at the doctor's office, Dr. Camden took them back immediately. "Thanks for coming down so quickly. We wanted to get you informed as soon as possible so that we can discuss how to proceed. Your bloods tests, Eddie revealed a significantly elevated HCG level which of course means…"You are going to have a baby! Dr. O'Dell is down the hall with the sonogram to check the age and placement."

Eddie cried out in glee. If she could have raised her arms over her head and don't a happy dance she would have done so. This was her dream, to become pregnant with Jamie's baby. Eddie looked over at Jamie. "Jamie?"

Jamie sat staring at the doctor. "Uh, what about her bowel?"

"The blood indicated that it's fine," Dr. Camden replied. "The reflux and nausea are most likely due to morning sickness. Dr. O'Dell is waiting down the hall to examine you."

Jamie barely saw anything as they went down the hall. Eddie had tears in her eyes it was clear she was happy with this turn of events. Jamie however, felt sicker than she did. He was so careful, so calculated to make sure…and now…

"Jamie," Dr. O'Dell said softly. "Jamie, can you help get Eddie on the table please?"

"Oh, yes…" Jamie carefully put Eddie on the sonographer's table. He hadn't said anything else, he just sat there and waited.

"Your hormone levels are very good," Dr. O'Dell told Eddie "So let's get a peek at this one and see how you're doing. Then we'll get all this information to Dr. Eisenberg and she can begin to monitor your pregnancy going forward. The high risk nature of this pregnancy is beyond my perview."

Dr. O'Dell began to move the transducer over Eddie's belly finally locating a very young fetus. "It's a little early to detect heart tones but we'll try." Dr. O'Dell turned on the sound and sure enough a quick and strong swish was heard in the room. "Oh, Jamie, listen…Listen to that, it's our baby. We did that, we made that…" Eddie was smiling ear to ear, "Our baby Jamie."

Jamie did not say a word, he sat staring at the floor until he heard Eddie's words. Those words hit him in the chest, their baby…the baby that would kill his wife…Jamie jumped from the chair, tears falling form his eyes, sobs rising in his chest and ran from the room.

"Well, I've seen nervous new father's but…" Dr. O'Dell sighed. "He'll be all right, just let me finished a few more markers here…"

"Dr. O'Dell, can you pass my phone to me please. Jamie's great fear is my becoming pregnant and the baby causing problems I'm think if his dad can come…"

The doctor smiled and passed Eddie her phone. Eddie commanded it to call Frank knowing he could help Jamie see reason. Frank promised to be there shortly.

When the sonogram finished, Dr.O'Dell escorted Eddie to a private conference room where her nurse has put a very distraught Jamie. "He's very upset, I thought if I put him in there the two of them could talk it out."

Dr.O'Dell smiled and opened the door for Eddie to go in. Eddie sighed, she found Jamie sitting on the leather, hands over his face. The sound coming from him tore her heart. "Jamie, lamb chop…" Eddie rolled as close as her chair allowed. "Sweetheart, please look at me. Let's talk."

"Eddie, there's not much to talk about is there?" Jamie asked. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I did this. I thought that I was being careful enough but I guess…We have to just keep this to ourselves and we'll…We'll make an appointment with Dr. O'Dell, we don't need that fancy doctor to take care of this for us. Maybe she can do it today and we can say it was your bowel and keep everyone off our backs."

'Jamie…" Eddie slid her arm so it covered her belly. "Jamie I…What are you saying?" Eddie asked. "You…No, absolutely not! No! We promised to see the specialist doctor and Dr. O'Dell said she can get us in sooner now the baby is real and inside of me. You promised…"

"I promised a talk Eddie," Jamie replied. "But this is going far beyond talking now. This is reality now and it's dangerous!"

Frank's detail dropped him off at the hospital, he hurried up to the neurology and was met by Dr. Camden and Dr. O'Dell. "Eddie's father in law," Dr. Camden smiled. "I remember you from the hospital. This is my colleague Dr. O'Dell. She's more equipped to handle this new development."

"And what is your specialty Dr. O'Dell?" Frank asked already know in his gut what the answer was likely to be.

"I'm an OBGYN…"

Frank only nodded. "Where are they?"

Before either doctor answered Frank could hear Eddie's raised voice, "I will not! I will not let you!"

"Thank you," Frank replied and hurried to diffuse this bomb before it erupted even more.

Frank pushed the conference room door open and found his son in tears and Eddie nearly so. I will have no part in this Eddie," Jamie said firmly. "I will not take part in watching you go through with a pregnancy when we know that it can kill you. It will kill you, I don't need a specialist to tell me that!"

"We do!" Eddie insisted. "We do need her to talk to us, she could tell us how to handle this so I'm safe and healthy, so our baby comes to term and is healthy! I will not consider letting anyone terminate this pregnancy. This is my baby and like it or not, it stays were it is!"

Frank stood in the corner of the room just listening. Both of his children were deeply upset. Eddie sniffled, "Why can't you be happy with me?" she asked, her voice cracking just a bit.

Jamie sat up straighter the rose and began to pace. "This is our miracle Jamie. I prayed and prayed for this, and it was answered. The baby will be all right, I know it in my heart. In my mother's heart and I won't let you or a doctor or anyone harm this child."

Jamie's tears suddenly stopped, he turned on his heal and got very close to Eddie's face. The volume of his words shook even Frank, never had he seen his son lose his temper so. "Maybe you aren't listening to me or the doctors!" Jamie shouted. "So hear this, I will NOT allow this to continue. I will NOT stand by and let you die for a dream I won't do it I will NOT condone what will happen to you, I will NOT do it!"

Eddie tried to back up to put some space between herself and her angry husband, but her wheels were already against the sofa and she was not able to do it. Frank stepped up and pulled Jamie back, "Enough Jamison! Enough!" he said firmly. "You're scaring her!"

"Dad…she…I…"

"I know, I heard. Eddie is going to have a baby and you are understandably scared but this is not the way to handle this, son."

"I will not end this baby's life," Eddie insisted, both hands pressed to her stomach to protect the child from all the noise, fear, everything she could.

"I will not let you die!" Jamie countered.

Eddie took a couple of deep breaths, her face was turning red and she was feeling so sick. "Frank, I need to go home…I…"

Frank looked at Eddie, her face was a telltale sign. Jamie was in no position to help so Frank opened the door, "Please help, I think it's her blood pressure."

Dr Camden and two nurses moved in to assist Eddie while Frank took a breath. "Eddie, I think it's best we go home and you can rest. While you two are arguing like this maybe you should go and talk to your friends, Jamie and I will talk…"

Eddie sniffled, "I can't, Frank. I can't go home, not right now. I can't with…"

"All right, all right," Frank soothed. "I agree you two need to settle, I'm going to call Pop and you can stay with us…"

"All the same I'd rather stay with Melissa," Eddie replied. "Her house is set for me and she needs me right now too. JJ is deaf and I promised to help…Maybe it's good for a day or two…"

Frank smiled, "All right honey, I'll fix it with pop."

Frank made his calls while Eddie's pressure started to drop. Jamie sat on the sofa, by himself, not looking at anyone. He felt like a monster, he didn't want to end this child's life, his child's life but Eddie already here, already alive and his most beloved. He had to protect her, he loved her so much…if he had to hurt her to keep her safe, he'd do it.

"Pop will meet us at Melissa's,' Frank told Eddie. "Jamie, Danny is going to come take you home all right, I don't want you driving upset. You'll see this is best, you two can get settled down and talk it out."

Jamie nodded and looked up Eddie. She looked weak and frail to him now after being dehydrated and having endured an episode of AD. If this was what was to come…He couldn't bare it. Jamie shut his eyes and prayed when Danny came he could help him. His father turned against him already, his grandpa was too religious to see reason. Marcus would see this as a joyful thing, Melissa had a successful pregnancy. Danny would see reason, he would help…his brother was his only hope.

 **A/N: Ducks the rotten tomatoes. Yes, I know they both had very extreme reactions and I'm sure that many of my readers will have firm opinions. Please remember that I'm a writer so often I give my characters opinions that are not in keeping with my own. This and the next few chapters are designed to highlight and focus how volatile and extreme people can become when desire or fear is the driving force. I have learned that with my cancer, sometimes the fear is so strong you can't see the forest through the trees.**

 **I know that not every reader will like the actions of the characters and I understand that. However, personal attacks are no appreciate or necessary.**

 **To the reviewer who suggested I choose to write the way I do because of "issues" I would like to remind you that said "issue" is physical, in my case, cancer, not psychological as you have stated here. Further, I do not see my characters are being diseased...Deaf children live happy and full lives, people in wheelchairs live happy full lives. If you choose to remove the dark lens through which you view the world and subsequently this story, you would see that it is not about having an illness or injury at all, but living your life to the fullest by taking that part along for the ride.**

 **Additionally, none of my stories are about police procedure and while Blue Bloods is billed as a procedural, it is so much more. It's about family and their connection and support of one another. That is what I am capturing together with my fellow authors. I have never said that any of my stories are procedural. I am using characters from a show I like and putting them into different situations that I have encountered or people I know how encountered. They are alternate universe stories. If you do not like that, read something else. Law and Order fanfic is much more in keeping with the procedural format and they have many talented authors on that page.**

 **This story is based on someone's personal experience except it's fixed to have the outcome we choose instead of the outcome given to said person.**

 **Next Update – February 27** **th** **– Danny helps Jamie while Melissa supports Eddie.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Thanks Pop," Eddie sniffled as he Henry put two bags of clothing and supplies in Melissa's living room.

"No problem, sweet girl," Henry replied. "Congratulations, I know you are happy about this and you'll see, Jamie will settle down. He never did well with shock."

"I know but…Henry I can't, I just can't do what he wants no matter what," Eddie sighed. "I can't."

"Oh, I understand that, Eddie. I do. This is your child, and besides it being against the Church, it's again your parental instinct. I'll have a word with Jamie, but for now, let's go one day at a time," Henry advised. "I'm going to go home but if you need me call." Henry paused to nuzzle little JJ the left Eddie to Melissa. "Marcus, help Eddie onto the sofa so she can put her feet up, she had some AD earlier and needs to rest out of her chair okay?"

Marcus carefully moved Eddie to the recliner sofa and covered her with a blanket. "Where's my partner?"

"Last I saw him he was at the hospital, Frank, uh, Commissioner Reagan sent Danny for him. I'm sure Danny can talk to him and he'll calm down and we'll work it out."

"He's nothing if not level headed, it's panic I'm sure of it," Marcus replied. "Lissy, I'm going to change this little one and put him down for his nap. I'll let you two talk."

Marcus disappeared to the back of the house with JJ. "I can't believe it, this is so great!" Melissa smiled. "Isn't it great?"

Eddie leaned back, "Oh yes, I dreamt of this for so long. Jamie's baby inside of me, actually having a baby like a normal woman. I'm so happy, I really am."

"But Jamie…" Melissa sighed "He's…"

"He's being Jamie," Eddie replied. "No, actually he's being…he was crying so hard I have never seen him go like that before, not ever…He didn't even smile, he just sat there and then the abortion talk. He wants me to choose to end this baby's life."

"Eddie it's dangerous for you," Melissa replied. "It's much more dangerous for you than for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared for you, that you could die. But as a mother, I know that the minute the doctor said you are pregnant, that baby was the first priority in your life, more than Jamie's wishes, even more than your life. Jamie can't understand that yet, he hasn't formed a bond yet. It took Marcus a few months, until I started to show to really connect and be engaged and he didn't hear the gloomy speeches Jamie did."

"I know," Eddie replied. "I know but…no one is taking this child out of me. If Jamie can't handle it then…"

"One step at a time, Eddie," Melissa replied. "Let's just take a minute and just…be happy. This is a miracle every baby is and you…you have a little miracle inside of you."

Danny slowly approached Jamie. He was seated in the conference room, knees pulled up, blanket around his thin shoulders. "He's actually a bit shocky," Dr. O'Dell informed Danny. "I have never seen a father take it this way. I hope you can talk to him."

"Thanks," Danny replied and sat down on the sofa next to Jamie. "Hey, Kid…Big day huh?"

Jamie looked up at Danny eyes swollen. Danny remembered him as a little boy when he'd find a hurt kitten or would get beat up for standing up to a bully. This was no kitten or bully, this was whole other matter. "Listen, I get you're scared Jamie I do. The word pregnant strikes fear in the heart of a man under the best of circumstances and this is not that."

"I can't lose her Danny," Jamie replied. "I need her, I can't let her do this to herself. We can adopt a baby or get a surrogate, I can't let her, I have to convince her."

Danny put his arm around Jamie, "You're not going to be able to do that, Jamie. The minute Eddie heard she was pregnant she changed, she became a mom and believe me there is no force more formidable in this world than a momma bear fighting for her cub. That baby is Eddie's cub and if she thinks someone is gonna hurt it…" Danny shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt it Danny," Jamie sighed. "I don't, but I can't let Eddie do this when I know that she would face incredible suffering and likely death. She's my wife, I need her, I love her…"

"I know you do, and I get it. I get how terrified you are, I can't say what I'd do in your seat but I get you are coming from fear. I do and Eddie will too."

Jamie sighed, "You have to help me. You have to help me make her see, we can have a baby, she can be a mother, just not this way. Not in a way that can kill her."

Danny listened to Jamie express his fears. When Jamie was calmer, Danny took him by the arm and headed out. "Dad says to take you home, that you and Eddie need a break to let things sink in. He's got her over at Melissa's and Marcus promised to take good care of her."

Jamie nodded, "I need a drink, can we stop?"

"Yeah, we can stop…Let's go kiddo."

While Jamie was being handled by his big brother, Eddie and Melissa continued to talk. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you need," Melissa told her. "You are like a sister to me, and JJ is your godson. I need you to help me with this Eddie, with my baby being deaf. Marcus can teach me sign but my fingers, they aren't dexterous enough…"

"I read a lot about JJ's condition and he might be able to learn to read lips and even talk a little bit too."

"I know it's not as horrible as finding out he has an incurable disease, but…it's a shock finding out your baby isn't perfect."

Eddie took a breath, if their baby was deaf, she could never sign to him or her. Her hands were useless to her, Melissa had much more ability. Still, Eddie was convinced she and Jamie could raise this baby together if he just gave it a chance.

"You're really tired, I can see. You need all the rest you can get, the baby will make you tired more tired than physical therapy. You nap and I'll fix a dinner that was guaranteed to go down easy. Rest…"

Melissa tucked the blanket around Eddie and went to fix dinner.

"How can she do this?" Jamie slurred into a glass of whiskey without the water back. "It's so dangerous, I know she loved the baby, I love it too, it's ours but what life can that baby have with no mother. Always knowing that because he or she is alive, Eddie is dead."

"You don't know that will happen, Kid," Danny soothed. "You don't know that will happen. What you do know is that Eddie is having a baby, your baby, and Jamie you are scared of losing Eddie let me warn you, as your big brother, you keep this up and you will lose her. You are scared of her dying, that MIGHT happen but Jamie, you push her on this abortion stuff, you will lose her, that WILL happen."

Jamie slid of the stool, "Not if I can talk some sense into her. I can make her see reason, I can."

"I'm sure you can but not right now, right now you need to go home and sleep it off. Come on kid…"

Danny slid his arm around Jamie, "Let's go home, you sleep on it, tomorrow everything will be better you'll see."

Jamie went along with Danny, and shut his eyes on the ride home. Danny walked Jamie inside, "You go on in there."

Danny made sure Jamie was tucked in the sofa. He fed Ray and changed his water then headed home thinking how he was going to explain Jamie's freakout to Linda. Ray wandered over to Jamie, looked at the place where Eddie usually sat and barked.

"She's not here, Ray," Jamie sighed. "She's not here, she went someplace.." Jamie reached out and pet the dog behind the ears. "They going to let me keep you? Or will I lose you too when I lose her?"

Ray watched Jamie with soft soulful eyes, then licked his hand. "You miss her, I know," Jamie replied. "I miss her too, let's go get her okay? You go wait for us and I'll go bring her home. She'll hear me out, she has to see it. She's so smart…"

Jamie rubbed Ray again and called for a taxi to ferry him off to his wife's temporary accommodation.

"Who on earth is that?" Melissa asked spying a taxi pulling up as she finished clearing the table from their supper.

Marcus looked out the window seeing Jamie stumbling from the taxi up the front lawn. "Lissy, Eddie you two stay inside, he's drunk and he might be disorderly…"

Marcus headed out to the lawn and headed Jamie off. "What's going on Jamie? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to for my wife," Jamie said. "I have to talk to her Marcus, I have to make her understand."

"Jamie, all you are going to make her do is get upset. This is the best place for Eddie right now, she needs Melissa to talk to about how she's feeling. You're hurting her heart not wanting this baby."

"I do want to have a baby," Jamie griped. "I just don't want her to have it."

"Well that's pretty stupid, my friend, she is pregnant now. It's different…"

"Eddie!" Jamie called out. "Eddie, I need to talk to you…You can't do this…Eddie!"

Eddie and Melissa sat in the window watching Marcus trying to calm Jamie down. Jamie started for the house a few times, calling out to Eddie. The day had been very emotional and tiring for her, she did not need this added stress. "Melissa…' Eddie sighed turning her face away. "I can't believe he's doing this. I…'

Eddie stopped when she saw Jamie take a swing at Marcus. Marcus responded with a quick sharp punch knocking Jamie down on the grass.

"Come on, Man, let's go home, sleep off this stupor… We'll get some ice on the eye. Come on to the car…"

The knock to his behind had subdued Jamie, "I don't understand, Marcus. I don't understand…"

"I know, come on, let's go…"

While Marcus was busy handling Jamie, Melissa and Eddie sat down together for another talk. Eddie was in tears, her arms once again fixed over her belly. "He thinks he loves me more than I love him but I think it's the opposite. I love him so much that I could never do anything to forsake our child because that love is a joint love and I'll protect it with my life. I might do fine, I am going to see the best doctors, but if I don't at least there will be something left behind. It will be the greatest thing I've done….the most natural thing this body would've done, the most natural thing it will ever do…"

Melissa nodded, "It is and it's really unfair of Jamie to do this and say this before you even see the specialist."

"I don't know how I can forgive him for this, Melissa, as much as I love him. This is my child, I'm responsible for it's life. I already love this baby and no one is going to hurt it. I know Jamie thinks this is right but it isn't. I have to make him see reason. I have to."

Melissa leaned over and patted Eddie's shoulder, "He will, Im sure of. It's scary, all of this mom stuff, but you can do it. I know you can."

 **A/N: Technically, this is supposed to update on the 28** **th** **but I was being annoyed by people when I typed the summary and said the 27** **th** **so I waited until very late so I sort of stayed on schedule. Thanks for understanding.**

 **STELLA! Yes, I temporarily had Jamie channel Stanley, but the poor guy is in such a state of panic he can't see straight. Danny, Marcus, Frank, and Henry…they have their work cut out for them trying to get Jamie to calm down and settle.**

 **Next Update – March 3** **rd** **– Jamie continues to struggle with Eddie's pregnancy, Eddie decides it's time to go home and reason with her husband**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"How is she?" Jamie asked Marcus the next day as they drove around their beat. "Did she sleep all right?"

"She didn't'," Marcus replied. "I'll only tell you about her physically. Emotionally that is all you man, you made a monstrous mess of your marriage."

"You don't have to," Jamie replied. "I slept with a dog las night. Tell me about Eddie, what was wrong with her night?"

"Spasms," Marcus replied. "She won't take her pills until she talks to that specialist you two are going to see. Melissa was up and down with JJ so she helped get her through. Melissa had to changed a lot of her medications while she carried."

Jamie just sighed, Eddie had not changed her mind yet and neither had he. "It's not good for her heart to have spasms like that," Jamie sighed. "Melissa is three vertebrae lower that is a big difference, it's not the same thing as Eddie,"

"I know," Marcus replied. "I know…Jamie I'm taking the best care of her I can. I want you two to discuss this. You taught me that with Lissy."

"I know, but this is life or death, Marcus," Jamie sighed. "Life or death."

"12-David on the air…" Ended their conversation. "Here we go…"

"You are tense in your legs, Eddie," Michele said as she worked on Eddie at Melissa and Marcus' house that afternoon.

"I know I'm not taking my relaxers because I found out I'm having a baby," Eddie told Michele her eyes lighting up her whole face.

"Oh that's wonderful news," Michele replied. "I'll have to work on you differently from now on but for the moment let's work on these legs. Take a deep breath…"

While Eddie was getting her therapy, Melissa was on the computer learning how to sign. Many of the finger signs were nearly impossible for her to execute. Her little boy would not always be able to rely on her for help or answers. Marcus would have to bridge communication between them and Marcus had a hot head. What if they had a fight or worse if he left her for a woman that could walk. Melissa lowered her head and began to cry.

That was how Eddie found her friend when she came into the bedroom after her massage and pt. "Melly, what is it? What's the matter? Are you sick?"

Eddie moved closer and laid her head near Melissa's shoulder. "Talk to me."

Melissa sniffled, "I'm trying so hard to cope with this, to cope with JJ being deaf, but I just can't. He's my little boy and I might not be able to communicate with him. I can't make a lot of the letters and if Marcus got mad at me or we divorced…"

"Hey, you won't divorce, calm down honey," Eddie sighed. "Take a breath, this is not good, you know we have to keep calm right?"

"I know I…I have my fingers, and I am so grateful to have them, don't get me wrong, but they won't work like Marcus' and…I might not be able to be JJ's mommy."

"Listen to me," Eddie said firmly. "You are JJ's Mommy, fingers or not, you are his Mommy and he will knew you love him and cherish him no matter what. As for Marcus, he loves you so much. He worships you and that little boy, you do not have to worry about that, okay?"

Melissa nodded, "Hey, that massage therapist, does she do stretches and stuff on you?"

"Yeah she's great, I like her a lot, she does help with the stiffness."

"Do you think she can help my hands, maybe get more dexterity?" Melissa asked.

"We can ask her," Eddie assured. "We'll talk to her at my next appointment. Even if I'm home again, you can come, I'll ask Pop to bring you."

Melissa smiled, "Okay…don't tell Marcus I got upset okay?"

"Our secret," Eddie replied. "Come on and let's go check on that precious boy of yours. My appointment with Dr. Eisenberg is Friday, she's going to go over my meds and such that day so this won't last too much more. Michele said the stretches we did will help the spasm. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, let's get JJ ready for his bottle."

Jamie bit into his turkey with grain mustard, tomato, and lettuce. "I didn't say it before cause honestly I was embarrassed but I'm really sorry for last night, Marcus. I felt like my life was over, like everything I loved was gone and I freaked out."

"It's cool,' Marcus replied. "I'm sorry about the eye, you were scaring the women folk, we can't have that."

Jamie hung his head, "I'm scared. I am so scared, she is so delicate, you saw it."

"She's tougher than you think," Marcus said taking a sip of his soda. "Honestly Jamie I think you are making a big mistake. You and Eddie needs to be together on this not apart. You need to get a grip and hear her out okay that girl is adamant and if you keep carrying this attitude around all of us are gonna suffer. Mostly me cause my Lissy is expecting I'll talk sense into your fool head. Think on what I said but remember this, Eddie survived that spinal injury, and she made a lot of choices on her own turned out to be darn good ones too. Promise me you'll sleep on this with a clearer head."

Jamie agreed, "I will. And you'll call me if something bad happens medically, like if she seizes or has to go to ER or anything major?"

"Of course I will," Marcus replied. "I promise you and until she comes home, you have my word I will take care of her."

Jamie smiled, "That makes me feel better, thanks. Can you do one more thing for me when you go home?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, Jamie, partner or not, I have a wife and that wife will box my ears something awful if I dare play the negotiator here."

Jamie laughed, "Knowing Melissa so would too. That's not it though…just…tell her how sorry I am, everything got out of hand. Can you do that, please?"

"You bet I can," Marcus replied. "Let's get back to work, meal's over."

That night Jamie went home expecting to only find Ray waiting for him. He wasn't sure why he was surprised that Henry was sitting in the kitchen. Jamie jumped ten feet before he realized it was his grandpa. "Pop, you scared me."

"Good, I'm glad cause you are sure scaring the life out of me!" Henry declared. "Sit down, we need to have a talk."

Jamie sighed, "I know what you are going to say Pop."

"Oh you do? Good, what am I going to say?" Henry asked.

"You're going to tell me that abortion is against God and the Church and it's against my vows to not accept this child that God has blessed us with, I do know all that and I feel like a total ass for having the feelings I have."

Henry nodded, "I was also going to add that your wife is elated and is seeing a specialist on Friday to help guide her through this pregnancy and determine its viability. None of us want this at the risk of Eddie's life, I'm sure if told for sure she would not survive Eddie herself might think twice. Jamie, you're a good cop and a Harvard educated lawyer, how can you go off so half cocked?"

"Cause it's my life, Pop," Jamie replied. "It's my life. My life is good how it is, there are other ways of becoming parents. I don't have to risk Eddie's life."

Henry stood up, "No, but it's Eddie's choice too. You have to make this decision together, neither one of you should be determining this alone. You are being stubborn, she's being resistant. You are so far it the pessimistic zone of this you can't allow yourself to feel a little joy, that you and Eddie made a life, a precious little life from the best part of both of you. Eddie is so joyful she can't see the risk to her own life, or perhaps she can and is already such a good mother she's putting the baby before herself!"

"I know she is and I know she'll be an incredible mother if she makes it!" Jamie thundered losing his patience. He knew all of this, why could know one understand…

"Jamie…there is risk involved in every pregnancy," Henry reasoned. "And in every day of Eddie's life there is risk, she's got a high risk condition. You can't put her in a bubble. When she had to go through physical therapy and occupational and all that hard work in rehab you pushed her, you believed in her, what happened to that."

Jamie opened his mouth to answer but Henry held up his hand, "Think on it don't answer now."

Jamie nodded his promise to listen the saw Henry to the door before pulling out his computer and doing more research.

"Hello hello!" Marcus called as he arrived home from tour. "There's my little man," he signed seeing JJ in his swing even though the boy was sound asleep. Eddie was on the sofa, her legs bouncing ever so slightly beneath the blanket that covered them. She smiled at him.

Melissa appeared in the kitchen doorway, "Dinner's nearly ready, Marcus can you help Eddie to the table. JJ will sleep another hour before he needs a bottle."

Marcus agreed, "Let's go eat…"

Eddie bit her lip "How's Jamie? Did you have a good tour?"

"It was very calm with was good since Jamie was still hung over, but he said he was so sorry about what happened between you, he wanted me to tell you that. He's thinking on things, we had a good talk as partners."

"Marcus, I do not want you in the middle of this. You and Jamie can't have a rift, you keep each other alive."

"I know and we don't," Marcus assured Eddie putting her arms on the rest. "I just delivered a message is all."

Eddie nodded and drove to the table. Melissa was not the best cook but she tried hard. Jamie and Henry were much better cooks, and Eddie missed Jamie terribly. She was so excited to be having a baby, but she missed her husband so badly it hurt.

Melissa noticed Eddie wasn't eating, "Is it that bad? I'm taking classes on line."

"No it's good I'm just thinking," Eddie replied then smiled. "Jamie told Marcus he was sorry, so I'm thinking tomorrow Marcus you can take me home. You and Jamie are both off, he and I can work it out now he's coming to his senses."

"You think so honey?" Melissa asked later that night as they got into bed.

"He agreed to think on it, and he said he was sorry, he said to tell Eddie he was sorry, so I hope so, Lissy, I really hope so. Eddie's happy about the baby but they are miserable without each other."

"I know what you mean," Melissa replied. "Let's hope that a couple days apart helped them solve their differences. Eddie's appointment is on Friday and if Jamie won't I'm going with her with Henry to drive us. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay Eddie's family," Marcus replied. "Let's get some sleep though before our son wakes us up."

" _ **Just a little more Eddie," Jamie encouraged. "Just a little more an we're parents."**_

 _ **Eddie laid still on the hospital stretcher, their baby being born at only 32 weeks gestation. Earlier that day, while doing bowel care with Henry, Eddie's face had turned bright red and her body seized almost immediately.**_

" _ **Eddie, talk to me sweet girl, what's wrong?" Henry asked.  
**_

" _ **Uh…I…" Eddie's body collapsed against Henry as if it had no structure to hold itself erect even with the help of belts. "I can't…" Eddie slurred, barely able to speak.**_

" _ **Hang on, honey, I'll get help." Henry ran to the phone and called 911. While they waited he called, Jamie, Melissa, and Nancy and told them about Eddie's problem. Jamie would meet them at the hospital. Nancy would pick up Melissa and arrive as soon as possible.**_

 _ **The EMT crew arrived within five minutes. "Her pressure is 220/145, she's gonna stroke out if we can't drop it."**_

 _ **Two of the medics carefully got Eddie on a stretcher, "Whoa…she's bleeding…radio ahead we need neuro and we need OB and neonatal this baby is coming out today."**_

 _ **Dr. Camden and Dr. Shim determined that Eddie's severe autonomic dysreflexia episode and her premature labor were caused by one of the risks Dr. Shim warned about, a collapsed pelvis. Eddie's pelvic bone had shattered nearly to dust on her right side and broke in six pieces on her left. The impact of the move to the toilet had caused the break and the stress caused her water to break.**_

 _ **Jamie was by Eddie's side now as Dr. O'Dell and Dr. Eisenberg worked to get the child free. "She's still bleeding," he heard the nurses tell both physicians. "Low fetal heart tones…"**_

 _ **When Dr. O'Dell pulled the baby free, it's little body was flacid and blue. Before Jamie even knew if it was a son or a daughter the child was whisked away. Eddie looked up at Jamie "Go with our baby,' she slurred before closing her eyes and lying more still than Jamie remembered even worse than in the hospital after the accident.**_

 _ **The shrill sound of the heart monitor flatlining told Jamie the cold hard truth, even as the doctor's worked he knew he would never have his wife back in his arms…Jamie slid to the floor, head in his hands.**_

 _ **An hour later the doctors came to talk to him as he sat with his family, Nancy, and Melissa. Jamie shook as he rose to look the physicians in the face. "We're so sorry, we did everything we could but both Eddie and the baby…Eddie lost too much blood, she bled out…and the baby…he was too tiny to survive such a traumatic birth…they're gone…they're gone. They're gone…**_

 **A/N: Our favorite couple are up and down with each other right now, Jamie in his fear, Eddie in her joy…they do need a meeting of the minds…Next chapter perhaps…now come on, how long have you been reading me. You know I'm not going to solve it that quickly, but I will solve it, never fear.**

 **Next Updated – March 7** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie meet at their house to talk things out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Aarf! Aarf!" Was the next conscious thought Jamie had as his mind and heart refused to free him from the dream. Jamie rolled out of the bed and pulled on his robe. "I got it Ray, I got it."

Jamie opened the door, still hazy and half asleep. He saw Marcus standing there and backed up heading to the kitchen not seeing Eddie directly behind him. Jamie turned on the coffee and sat at the table with his head in his hands.

Marcus made room for Eddie to roll through to the kitchen. It was clear Jamie was exhausted and had trouble sleeping. Eddie smiled at him when she saw him, "You need some rest, lamb chop."

Jamie turned and saw Eddie sitting with Raymond at her side. He had his paw on her lap, he'd missed her too. "Eddie…" Jamie sighed his eyes lighting up, his face illuminating with a 1,000 watt smile. He had missed her so much, he needed her, the thought of losing her was crippling to him.

Jamie rose from the kitchen chair and hurried over to Eddie. They would need each other so much now, it would incredibly hard for Eddie and for him to say goodbye to their baby. Jamie knew she would need his strength, he would need hers. The elation in Jamie's eyes matched the love in Eddie's as Jamie closed the gap between them. Jamie carefully lifted Eddie from her chair and held her flush against him.

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie sighed relishing at the feel of being held in her husband's strong arms. Jamie held his wife, not even remembering there were four other eyes looking at them, two human and two canine. His lips crashed down on hers, all of his pent up emotions from the last few days began pouring out.

Eddie opened her lips and sighed, it had hurt so badly to be separated, now that Jamie was coming around to the idea of their baby she could surrender herself to Jamie again. "Oh, don't let go…"

Jamie kissed her again and again, "I won't," Jamie sighed. "I won't let you go. I love you so much, I'm so sorry for all the things I said."

"I know, you were frightened, I know," Eddie sighed. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to make it harder on you. I'm sorry too."

Jamie placed Eddie on his lap and pressed his forehead to hers. "Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "Marcus said you had spasms…"

"I'm okay, I am…We were both just upset, that's all," Eddie sighed. "This feels so good…"

"I know, I missed you. Ray is not much of a bed partner, no offense, Ray," Jamie told the dog who was dutifully sitting as close to Eddie as he dared. "I'm so glad that we are seeing thing the same now, I know it's not going to be easy but…"

"No," Eddie replied choking up with joy now that Jamie was on board with the baby. "It'll be the hardest thing we've ever done but we can do it because we'll be together."

"Always," Jamie replied. "I can't lose you Eddie, I hope you understand where I'm coming from…"

"I do, I do," Eddie sighed. "It's all right now."

Marcus stood back and smiled, "I'm glad you two worked this out…I'm just going to let myself out, I'll leave your bags in the hallway. Jamie, you are going to be a great father, this baby is lucky to get you two as parents."

Jamie froze, had his feelings been that misconstrued? Jamie's grip tightened around Eddie, trying to shield her and keep her safe from everything that threatened her. His eyebrows knitted, "What are you talking about, Marcus? I'm about to call the doctor and make the appointment to put an end to this and then we can figure out another way to become parents."

Jamie felt Eddie start to squirm away from him. "Jamie, I thought that you…I thought we were on the same page. I am not going to have an abortion."

In shock, Jamie released his death grip allowing Eddie to command Ray to bring her chair. Eddie worked into the chair and backed up. "Marcus, can you please put my bags back in the car and gather Ray's things. If you don't mind..."

Jamie stood staring at Eddie. He thought they had a meeting of the minds, that she finally came to her senses about becoming parents responsibly. "I don't understand, we agreed…"

"We didn't agree, I thought you were ready, that you were sorry…"

"I am sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and that you felt bullied, but I'm not sorry for wanting to neutralize this treat to your life," Jamie sighed. "You can die, and so could the baby. It's not fair to try this, it's just not fair."

Eddie took a deep breath, pushing down the tears she felt clogging her throat. Now was not a time to show weakness, to show that she was not as strong as she appeared to be. "No it's not fair, it's not fair I should have to choose but you are making that decision for me. Ray, let's go…go on…"

"You are going?" Jamie asked in disbelief. 'You promised me, you promised you wouldn't go away again. This was Dad yesterday, but this is you….You promised."

"I did," Eddie replied. "I did promise you I wouldn't leave again. But now I have other promises to keep, one that I made before God, one you made too. I love you so much, Jamie. I'm going to be a mother, you can't accept that you are going to be a father yet or ever, and that's up to you. I promised to accept a child from God and this baby is God's miracle at work in our lives. He or she is a miracle and I am doing nothing to take it away, so we are going to go leave if Marcus will have us…Ray, the baby, and me…When you are ready and I hope that you do get ready because I want nothing more than for us to be partners again, you know where to find us. This is not about us or me not loving you, this is about something that is bigger than us, Jamie. I can't do what you want, I just can't do it."

"I can't do what you want, I can't let you kill yourself, not when there are other ways!" Jamie shouted his emotions getting the better of him again.

"There were other ways Jamie, but now our baby is here. He or she is growing in me right now and he or she is not coming out!"

Eddie reversed her chair and rolled back towards Marcus' car with Ray right behind her. Jamie sat down heavily in the kitchen chair "I'm so sorry, Jamie," Marcus sighed. "I really thought when you said you were sorry that…"

"I was sorry for scaring her, and for the fight on the lawn," Jamie replied. "I didn't change my mind, I'm not going to let my wife die without a fight. No way…"

"Jamie, she's got her heels dug in big time," Marcus sighed. "Is there no way…"

"I don't know," Jamie replied. "I don't know…" Jamie put his head down and hid his face. "Go home, please, just let me be."

Marcus felt badly leaving his partner like this and more so for now supporting him, but Eddie was right. It wasn't a question of if anymore, the child existed. Marcus helped Eddie into the car and waited for Ray to climb in before wordlessly returning to the house with more passengers than he left with.

"Hi, this is Edit Reagan, I have an appointment, my first prenatal appointment tomorrow, and I'm wondering if I can give up part of my time to my husband. We're separated right now and I want him to hear about this from the doctor..."

"We can fit your husband in for a consult with Dr. Eisenberg, and she'll go over your risk and how best to proceed with each of you individually if that's your wish. The idea in any high risk pregnancy is to keep your relaxed, we'll do our best."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you tomorrow," Eddie agreed and hung up. "Marcus can you use my phone and text to Jamie that the doctor will call him when it's time for him to come to his portion of the appointment. I do not want him there when I need to hear the doctor. If he wants to talk after he can come over."

Marcus took Eddie's phone and sent the text to Jamie as she asked. Ray was lying by Eddie's feet and JJ was in his bassinet. Melissa and Marcus had a firm talk when he returned with Eddie. Melissa made it clear that she did not expect Marcus to side against Jamie but that she wanted Eddie to stay with them. It was the best place for her. Marcus agreed.

"Dinner's ready, I made sandwiches and cream of spinach soup? Cream soups are good on the tummy. What does Ray eat?"

"He eats his dog food, Marcus set it up in the utility room," Eddie replied. "Ray, go eat…"

Ray headed to eat as Eddie drove into the kitchen to share dinner. Inside her heard she thought of Jamie alone in their home. It hurt her to think he was by himself and suffering through this confusion, pain, and loss but she had a greater responsibility to the child inside of her. Still, the separation was affecting her. It had felt so good to be held in Jamie's arms that day, to feel for a few brief minutes like a team again. Now she was back here, just as alone as Jamie in spite of having her friends there with her. Eddie only picked at her food blaming an upset tummy before going to the room Melissa helped to make for her.

As Eddie laid on the bed, one arm on her belly, her phone rang. Eddie saw Frank's number on the screen, "Answer call," she told the phone. "Hey, Frank…have you seen Jamie?"

"No, I heard from him and I'm heading there now. I take it things did not go well today."

"He's adamant, Frank," Eddie sighed. "He's convinced the only way is to end the pregnancy, and I can't Frank. I can't. I love Jamie so much, but this is my child. I love this baby already, and I can't do that."

"I know you can't," Frank replied. "I'm checking up on him now, you get some rest okay?"

"I will, I'll take it easy and I'll call you tomorrow after the appointment," Eddie replied. "Thanks…"

Frank hung up as he walked up toward the front door. Jamie was still at the kitchen table, having not moved since Eddie left earlier that day. He barely looked up when Frank let himself in and began to speak. "Of all the times I've missed your mother's wisdom, and Heaven knows it's a lot, I think I miss it the most now."

Frank sat down looking at Jamie's tired sad eyes. "She had a way with you, Jamie. She had a way of reaching you that no one else did until you met Eddie. Your mother, if she was alive, she would know just what to say to make you see things clearly instead of through a haze of fear. Your Eddie, she's going to be a mother like my Mary, she's going to love with her whole heart. You can't ask Eddie to be someone she isn't. She will protect this child more fiercely the she would any child on the street when she was a cop, a child she didn't even know. This is her child, she'll die for it."

"That's what…"

"That's what you're afraid of, I know, and you should be, it's dangerous no question," Frank replied. "You always were my smartest child and the most stubborn, you met your match in a wife, Jamie. Think on this, don't make any big decisions while you are feeling so emotional. Listen to the doctor…then come to dinner tomorrow night, Eddie can join us on Sunday since you're working."

Jamie nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. I'm not taking your words lightly, but Eddie won't think of herself first so I have to. It's out of love I'm doing this, it's out of love."

Frank squeezed Jamie's shoulder, all he could do now was pray the specialist could get through where they had failed, that was likely the only way Jamie would come around…

 **A/N: Alas, our love birds are separated again, and given Eddie's pregnant and Jamie's under high stress, it might be best. Frank and their friends and family have their work cut out for them, Eddie is a momma bear protecting her cub and Jamie is a lion protecting his pride, or bride, lol. I know bad joke…bad bad joke. So please stick it out with Eddie and Jamie, if they can do it surely we can too.**

 **Next Update – March 10** **th** **– Can the specialist help Jamie and Eddie see eye to eye?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next day was appointment day. Eddie had barely slept all night she was so nervous. Henry and Melissa could tell by how she was holding herself that she was scared. "It's going to be okay Eddie," Melissa soothed. "I know it, this doctor is going to get you the right meds, the right other stuff…You'll feel better and you'll know the path to proceed."

Eddie looked down at her hands, she had needed help to get into the car, more than usual, she was spasming so badly from both stress and her body's malfunction.

"I hope so," Eddie sighed. "What if Jamie's right? What if I go in there and she says I'm too broken to do this, that I'm just so crippled by the injury and the arthritis that I can't…"

"Then we deal with it," Henry replied. "But she won't say that. She's going to give you good advice and hopefully she'll get my grandson to wake up and smell the coffee. That this child, his child, is a miracle to be welcomed and loved, not feared."

Eddie nodded and looked out the car window. She wanted Jamie to be there with her, to hold her hand, to tell her it was okay. That was his job, not Melissa and Henry's. It just wasn't fair.

Melissa put her arm around Eddie, "It's going to be okay. I promise you it's going to be okay."

Henry let the girls out then went to park the car. Melissa and Eddie rode into the office, "Eddie Reagan," Eddie told the nurse. "My friend Melissa is going to sign my name."

Melissa signed Eddie's name and filled out a few of her forms. Henry arrived as the girls parked and sat waiting. Eddie looked around the room. There were a few other ladies in wheelchairs, one lady looked to be close to fifty years old, another was bald likely from chemo…As Eddie waited, her eyes spied a wall full of pictures and not just baby pictures. They appeared to be timelines of children's lives. The entire back walls were covered with them.

"Look at all those babies," Eddie smiled feeling a little more relaxed. "Everyone of them had a high risk mom and they are here and growing up…Look at that little one she's so cute…"

Melissa smiled, "It's going to be okay, I need you to take a breath for me."

Eddie took a deep breath, "I wish…"

"I know you do, we can call him, Eddie. I know he'd come, he called Marcus this morning to see how you were, if you were able to rest," Melissa sighed.

"Then he can call me and he won't," Eddie replied. "If she says something terrible though I just don't know…"

Before Henry or Melissa could soothe Eddie again, her name was called. It was a sight, two wheelchairs and Henry going back to meet with the doctor in her central office. That room was also almost chock full of pictures of kids from baby age to teen years.

"Admiring our successes?" the doctor asked. She was a pretty woman, almost jet black curly hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. "I'm Dr. Eisenberg, and which one of you ladies is Eddie?"

"I'm Eddie, Doctor. This is Melissa and Henry, the baby's great grandpa."

The doctor shook hands with all three then turned to the files on her desk "I have reviewed all of the scans done by your primary physicians and I have to say that information they gave you regarding the risks to your health were accurate, relatively. However, I've worked with patients with similar risks before and had very good results. My major concern for you right now is the stress your body is under being off your regulatory medications, we'll definitely work on that today."

"Dr. Eisenberg, my husband is not here today because he feels the pregnancy is too dangerous and wants me to end the pregnancy. Is that even among your recommendations for me at this stage?"

"No," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "I do not think in your case termination is necessary and believe me I do recommend it often for patients I believe will risk their own lives. I think your life is safe as along as we are careful, diligent, and most of all relaxed."

Eddie gave her a look, "Easier said than done. What is the plans for today? Are you going to examine me?"

"First I will do a cursory exam, then we'll take a look at the position of the baby and estimate the fetal age. Would you like anyone to be with you for the first portion? I'll be very gentle and you tell me if you feel flushed."

Eddie nodded, "I'll take Melissa for this and can Henry come see the baby?"

"Of course he can, let's go in the exam room and we'll get started."

Jamie sat with his phone glued to his hand. He felt that at any minute Henry would call him and say that Eddie needed him. He was dressed and ready to hurry to his wife's side, see her through this, and move on with the marriage and plans to have a family safely. The more time passed, the more anxious Jamie felt. This doctor was his last hope to save his wife's life. If she didn't support him…he was going to lose Eddie. Part of Jamie felt guilty for not going anyway. Eddie was his wife and was carrying his baby. He wanted to be there, but the only way Eddie would see reason is if he held his ground. He had to use a little tough love, just like when she was first in therapy and resisting getting well.

"Well, Eddie everything looks really good, circulation looks great…" Dr. Eisenberg smied. "Let's call in great grandpa and get a look at the baby."

Henry and Melissa held Eddie's hands as the doctor began the screening. "Where are you little baby?" she asked searching until she found the small little human on the right side of Eddie's uterus. "There you are…" She turned the screen. "You see that small flash there…that's an eight week old baby with a steady heartbeat. He or she is looking very healthy for this stage."

Eddie felt tears come to her eyes and she let them fall. There was their baby, her's and Jamie's, already loved deeply and wanted so much, by them both. "And I can do this? You're sure I won't hurt it?"

"I'm sure that if you take the medications exactly as I prescribe, take your vitamins, get lots of rest and above all, and this is important avoid stress and negative emotions as much as possible, you and the baby will come out all right."

Eddie smiled as Henry helped her to sit up and get transferred back to her chair. "Can your nurse write all this down for us?"

"Of course, and we have the 24/7 nurses' line and the email submission so if you have any questions make use of those. I'll see you in two weeks. Rest and remember avoid stress and upsetment. One thing your doctors were right about, the pregnancy can and will affect your AD so you need to avoid any emotional blood pressure spikes."

Eddie nodded, she wanted to continue to work on this with Jamie, but her baby had to come first. If that meant that she didn't speak to or see Jamie at all, well that's what it meant. It would hurt, it might hurt more than anything she ever experienced, but it had to be.

Jamie found himself in Dr. Eisenberg's waiting room a little before three. He had rushed over hoping that Eddie would still be there. His arms ached to hold her and his lips burned with the need to kiss her. Jamie had prayed and prayed that Eddie would call, that this doctor would put this to an end, but she didn't. All he received was the call from the receptionist saying to come over for his portion of the appointment with the doctor.

"Jamie Reagan," the nurse called. "Dr. Eisenberg can see you, please follow me."

Jamie saw the same pictures along the walls of happy, healthy babies, but he noted one thing Eddie did not. There weren't many pictures of the parents. Jamie wasn't concerned the baby would live, he was pretty sure that it would if Eddie carried to or near to term, but what about her?

Jamie sat down and took a long breath. Eddie's perfume lingered in the air. He loved that one, it was one her got for her. Jamie's knee bounced as he waited and was surprised how young the doctor was, just a little older than he was, perhaps forty. "Mr. Reagan, I'm Dr. Eisenberg, nice to meet you. I had the pleasure of your wife and grandfather. I understand this pregnancy is a point of contention for you and Eddie."

"Her body is fragile, she had a very bad accident and her body is incredibliy fragile, sometimes something as simple as a blister from a shoe is a two day hospitalization. Eddie is convinced that this pregnancy will be safe…"

"It will be safe," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "Is there risk, sure there is with any pregnancy but all in all, this is very healthy one. Eddie's heart, lungs, and al her organs are strong. Her bones are fragile, but I prescribed some medication and a calcium regimen that will help strengthen them, there is some risk to Eddie during the actual labor, but we can combat that with a scheduled and controlled cesearan section. This can be done, Jamie. It can be done safely and healthily."

"Doctor, I'm sure you know this, but Eddie is a C-5 quad, that is a whole other ball game. My wife nearly died from being constipated, she was near death from a cut on her foot, this is not someone who is just overweight or has a heart murmur. I see pictures on the walls here of babies growing into very happy kids, I grant you, but what about their mothers? Eddie and I can adopt, we can hire a gestational carrier, she does not need to risk her life."

"I know that, and if I felt the risk would out weigh the reward I would have recommended abortion but I do not think that's the case here. We can do this as a team, Eddie needs to take her new meds, eat right, get plenty of rest and above all remain stress free. I'm seeing that's probably going to be a rough one, and I do understand your fear."

"With all due respect, Dr. Eisenberg, until you hold your spouse that you love more than your own life in your arms while she seizes and stops breathing from being constipated, then you tell me you understand. I know Eddie is going through with it, I hoped you'd help her see reason, but ow more than ever I'm convinced that's my job. Thank you for your time."

Jamie stood up, "Jamie, please wait a minute at the desk before leaving. There are some papers for you to sign and Kira will have some information for you to read."

Jamie nodded, "Thank you."

Jamie waited at the front desk. He looked around and saw the same things Eddie did, women in better and worse health than her in various stages of pregnancy. While he waited, a man and his wife hurried into the office. "I need to see the doctor now, my wife is bleeding."

Jamie looked at the woman, standing on her own, walking on her own, premature bleeding. "Elliot, we'll be with you in just a minute."

"Hurry up!" he snapped. "She's been bleeding on and off and on and off for days…how much can her body take! She's bleeding, I want to doctor to come out now!"

Jamie sighed, how much could a body take and that was a much healthier body. Marcus and Melissa got lucky, would he and Eddie? Was it worth the chance, the risk of Eddie's life? Not a chance.

Jamie left five minutes later. Just as he did he heard it, the cry of a woman being told something had happened to her child. He would not hear his Eddie cry out that way, not ever. Jamie slid into the car with the video disc, an envelope, and his checkbook, placing them on the seat. Jamie carefully pulled into traffic, heading directly for his Dad's. Halfway there, his curiosity got the better of him. He pulled the car over and reached into the envelope. Jamie gasped at the small little form on the photo paper. That tiny little being was his son or daughter, that he already loved more than anything, except his wife. How would that baby feel, growing up without it's mother, wondering if he or she was the cause of her death. How was it fair to saddle a child with that? How was any of this fair after all they had already been through?

Jamie felt his heart clench, he missed his wife and he did want this baby but the price was just too high. As the traffic buzzed by, Jamie held the pictures to his chest and took a breath. When he exhaled it came out as a strong hard sob, he lowered his head to the steering wheel and let himself cry.

 **A/N: So much for the specialist, each is more determined than ever, but that much sweeter when the work it out right. I know this part of the story is rough for some of you, and believe me it was rough to write as well. I do feel it is a very important part of the journey, but I'm going to drop a bonus chapter to start to move through this patch of chapters.**

 **For those of you who read both stories, Hardest will be a bonus chapter tomorrow and this on Sunday.**

 **Next Update – March 12** **th** **– Jamie learns how much Marcus is helping Eddie at home, and Eddie and Jamie meet at the ER…But why?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jamie sat at his desk waiting for Marcus. It had been two weeks now that Eddie was living with his partner and each day Marcus was cutting it closer and closer to role call. Jamie thought that by this time, Marcus would have snapped and be begging him to take Eddie home, but he wasn't.

It hadn't been an easy few weeks for Jamie. He missed Eddie and even his family didn't seem to understand or support him. Jamie remembered back to the day of Eddie's appointment…

 **Jamie walked in the side door expecting to see Erin, Linda, Henry or any combination of that group cooking or setting up dinner, but instead the large room was empty. "Hey, anyone here?"**

" **In here, Jamie," Frank replied. "Did you see this yet?"**

 **There on Frank's laptop was the video of Eddie's sonogram. "You can hardly tell it's a baby," Sean observed. "Uncle Jamie, why are you mad at Aunt Eddie?"**

 **Out of the mouths of babes, Jamie thought. "I'm not mad at her, kiddo. Your aunt needs to be so careful with her health, and I don't think she's thinking it through that's all."**

" **What's to think through?" Jack asked. "The baby is there on the screen."**

" **Yes," Jamie replied. "Yes I understand that Jack, but it's not that simple. There are many things that can happen to Aunt Eddie if she carries this baby, she and the baby could both die. I know how happy this occasion and I wish I could be happy too but I can't. The doctor said the risks were real not imagine, and whie I was there, the other woman, in much better shape, lost a pregnancy. To Eddie's body, that would be…"**

 **Henry almost growled at Jamie, "The doctor said that Eddie could carry to term, that she would need a calm environment…"**

 **It all went downhill from there. The only family member that was seemingly on his side was Nikki, but Jamie knew that was more her being against Eddie. Still, this was his family and he had to protect them. There would be not bloody goodbyes, not with his wife.**

 **Jamie didn't attend Sunday dinner that week, Eddie did. Sean texted him, upon his request, "Aunt Eddie looked so pretty, she's smiling and except for Dad's beer and granpa's onion soup nothing upset her tummy. Little JJ is cute too and he likes Aunt Eddie's chest."**

Jamie's nose tweaked as he heard Marcus greeting Renzulli, "So sorry, we had a little back up in the bathroom this morning, JJ and the ladies both. We'll plan ahead next time."

Marcus opened his bag as he spoke and took out a tupperware. That was it. That was the familiar aroma, "She made you goulash? My wife made you goulash?"

Marcus turned his head, "Yeah, she also paid the electric bill, babysat JJ so cause Melissa got cleared finally, and helps ride the garbage to the curb. Eddie's doing great and is welcome to stay with me until you get your head out of your ass. Let's hit the street, if you're nice I'll share."

Jamie and Marcus hit the streets, the beginning of their tour was quiet. "I heard you mention to Renzulli that you had some issues in the bathroom this morning."

"Yeah," Marcus replied. "JJ was super fussy so that took time and Eddie needed to be bathed this morning and so did Melissa cause we skipped Eddie's bath last night. She had some kind of heartburn or something and kept coughing, then got too tired to do her bath. Usually we do Eddie at night and Melissa in the morning, but Eddie needed it so I had to bathe them both today. Eddie's bath is harder and takes longer so…"

"Wait a damn minute, pull this car over!" Jamie ordered. The idea of Marcus doing such an intimate chore for his wife brought his Irish blood to a boil. "You are bathing Eddie, in a tub…and Melissa allows it?"

"Yeah, I'm bathing her," Marcus replied. "She needs to be washed man, and lotioned it's bad for their skin if we don't. Melissa is in the room while I do it, but she doesn't have the arm dexterity to take care of it herself. Trust me it's nothing more than that. You could be doing this yourself, like your grandpa said. He won't do it all the time, he feels funny being at our house giving Eddie baths."

"But you don't feel funny washing my wife, that's okay for you?" Jamie asked.

"No, man, come one, you can end this with a simple phone call, okay. Just one phone call and you can take your wife home. She misses you. She cries for you at night, I hear her. I know you miss her, you look like hell."

"I do…I just…it's gone too far now, Marcus," Jamie sighed. "It's just gone too far."

Marcus wasn't sure what to say, he patted Jamie's arm and started the car again.

Marcus walked into the house that night tired from one of the most boring tours he'd remembered. He wasn't greeted by the smell of a home cooked meal or his wife's joyful voice, it was by his son's shrill screams and cries. Marcus hurried to the living room when Melissa was holding a red faced, screaming JJ in her arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Marcus asked taking the tiny boy and putting him high on his shoulders.

"He's sick, he won't eat and he's so upset. The doctor is going to see us in the morning and we call again if he gets a higher fever. We've been trying to make him stop all day."

"Poor baby, I feel so sorry for him," Eddie sighed. "We both tried but maybe he needs to be walked a little. I'm going to call for dinner so you two can focus on him."

Eddie rolled out of the room and headed to the telephone to order for pizza. Eddie's heart broke for JJ and for his parents. "Well, little one," Eddie sighed. "Maybe by the time you get sick the first time your Daddy will come around. He does love you, you have to know that…I love you so much. Daddy is protecting you too, but I have to do this little one. I have to make him understand…"

Melissa rolled in and started a bottle for JJ. "Marcus thinks he's hungry now so I'm going to try to feed him now and see but I know it's more Eddie."

"I know, I know you do, let's see how he does and if he gets worse forget the doctor, we'll take him to emergency," Eddie assured her friend. "Go back to your baby, I'll fix the bottle for you."

Through the night, Eddie, Melissa, and Marcus focused on baby JJ. The little boy was only quiet when Marcus had him up high. If not for that he was fussing, whenever they tried to feed him he screamed and kicked furiously."

"This boy has to eat," Melissa sobbed to Eddie around four that morning. "He won't feed on his bottle and…"

Marcus sighed as he scanned his son's temple. "His fever is over 104, we are going to the hospital, it's gone up three degrees in two hours."

Immediately Melissa went to get the babies things while Marcus took JJ and then Eddie to the car. When Melissa had the baby's things together, Marcus put her in the car and headed off to the ER calling Renzulli on the way to tell him he would not be at role call at all.

When Jamie arrived at work the next morning, he wasn't surprised not to see Marcus, he had been cutting it close, but he was surprised to see he was rolling out solo. "Hey, Sarge," Jamie said knocking on Renzulli's door. "I'm riding solo, where's Beal?"

"You mean you don't know?" Renzulli asked knitting his brows together. "Marcus called,they're at the emergency room. St. Al's…"

Jamie was gone before Renzulli even finished his sentence. He didn't care about his tour, he didn't care if he got a rip for leaving, all that mattered was getting to that ER, getting to his wife when she needed him.

There was considerable traffic getting into Queens, so Jamie made up for lost time by running to the nurse's desk. "My wife is here, Edit Reagan or she might be under Eddie…I need to see my wife, where is my wife"

Jamie was breathless. The nurse searched the computer but did not come up with any Eddie or Edit in the computer. "I'm sorry, Sir I don't have anyone by that name…"

"She has to be here. She's a quadriplegic, probably was having a seizure or bowel impaction…"

As Jamie droned on and on begging for information on his wife, Marcus headed down the hallway to fill two prescriptions for the baby while Eddie and Melissa fussed over his sore little bottom. They would be a few minutes behind him. Marcus was shocked to see Jamie drop into a chair, head down in his hand. "Hey Reagan," Marcus greeted. "Everything is fine, man, you can chill…"

"Oh, Marcus, thank God…they can't find Eddie in the computer. Was it AD? A bowel obstruction? Miscarriage?"

"Jamie?" Eddie said as she slowly approached with Melissa and baby JJ. Jamie looked awful, his eyes were bloodshot, his skin pale, he was sweaty and shaking "Jamie, are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Are you sick?"

Jamie looked up at Eddie. She was glowing, her hair was down and shining and while she looked tired, she was beautiful. "You're okay," Jamie gasped. "Oh god, I thought…when Sarge said. I was so scared."

Jamie reached for Eddie and she allowed herelf to be held for a second. "Jamie, I'm fine. I'm fine, I feel okay. We were here for JJ."

Jamie looked up at his godson in his mother's arms. "I never even thought of it, I'm…Oh God…  
Is he okay?"

Melissa smiled at her now quiet baby boy "Yes, he has an ear infection, he'll be prone to them from his deafness more than other babies. How about you two talk and we'll bring the car around and you two talk for a minute?"

Melissa didn't give them a chance, she headed out with JJ in her arms as soon as Marcus had the scripts.

"Jamie," Eddie sighed. "It's killing me to be apart from you, and to see you like this. You look terrible. Are you eating? Are you sleeping?"

Jamie shrugged, the answer was no but he didn't want to upset her. "I'm still worried, Eddie. I'm still worried about you and I get Dr. Eisenberg said you have to be calm and in a safe place. I know I'm not that person for you right now, and it hurts but I know you need to do that for you. I want to be okay, I do but the words and the literature don't…"

Eddie nodded, "I know and I know it's really a big thing for you for things to line up. So how about this, how about we get another high risk doctor to give us his or her opinion. I'm sure I can get a referral to North Shore from Nancy and we can go out there together and do this as a team. Does that sound good?"

"And if his opinion is different?" Jamie asked.

"If it's different in a drastic way we'll get a final opinion, but if it's the same…"

"If it's the same I'll try harder, I am trying Eddie, but I just…"

Eddie nodded and stroked Jamie's cheek, "I know. I'll get an appointment and we'll go okay? I'll call you later about it. Now go back to work and let Renzulli know everything is okay, all right? Tell him I said hi."

Jamie nodded again and leaned over to kiss Eddie's cheek. She smiled and started to head out the door. Jamie followed and helped place Eddie in the car. He saw as he lifted her that her belly was slightly rounded, her slight frame showing her pregnancy early. That was his child inside of her…but it was his wife's life…the same problem again and again…hopefully to be solved in a day or two...

 **A/N: Again a short note, another busy day and daylight savings time zaps your energy, at least mine. Hope you enjoyed this update my friends….thanks for the great reviews and insight.**

 **Next Update – March 14** **th** **– Eddie and Jamie are forced into a social situation together, Kara let's the cat out of the bag regarding Eddie's condition**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It would be eight days until Jamie and Eddie could get in with the specialist on Long Island. The day after JJ's scare at the hospital, Jamie and Eddie each received an invitation to a birthday party for Kara Walsh. She had also invited Marcus and Melissa to come and celebrate. Melissa chose to stay home with the baby, but encouraged Marcus to go and bring Eddie to see her friend.

"What about this blue dress?" Melissa asked. "And those blue strappy shoes? Those will be cute."

Eddie nodded, "I can go by myself in the van if you need Marcus to help with JJ."

"No I can handle him, he's feeling a lot better now with those drops, you two go and have fun." Marcus helped get Eddie's dress on with Melissa's help. Marcus leaned down to put her shoes on her "Marcus, lift that hem a bit, does that leg look swollen, the left one?"

Marcus look at Eddie's legs, the left was slightly bigger than the right. "Just a little, maybe I shouldn't tie the shoes, just pin it back. It might get irritated."

Melissa agreed and soon Eddie was ready for the party. He hair was done is a pretty curly bun, Melissa helped Eddie define her cheeks and lips enhancing the pregnant glow. "Jamie is going to bust something to see you," Melissa told her. "Make sure you let him see how happy and healthy you are. This is all his nonsense."

"I know," Eddie replied. "Thanks for sharing Marcus. Ray, come."

Ray got up from his post and replied to Eddie's command. "You mind…" She told him and looked at Melissa. "Mind…"

Ray sat down by Melissa and looked up at her, Eddie put her in charge while she was away.

"Have fun," Melissa told Marcus and Eddie as they headed out to the party. "Say bye bye JJ." Melissa made JJ"s hand wave as they headed out the door.

The party was just getting into gear when Marcus and Eddie arrived. Kara spotted her friend immediately and headed over to give her a hug. "Hey, you look so good. How are you feeling?"

"Good a little queasy sometimes, but good," Eddie smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

McKenna came up next and took his hand and stroked Eddie's hair "How you doing? You okay? Do you need anything to eat or anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you Joe,' Eddie replied. "No, Im going to get a plate later on, thanks though." When McKenna moved on Eddie laughed. "I think he actually scratched my ears this time."

Kara and Marcus both laughed and moved Eddie further in. As she passed by her old friends, they kept offering their congratulations. Eddie looked at Kara, "Did Jamie…'

"No, I accidently told Regetti," Kara replied. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Regetti, might as well have put an ad in the times, the whole precinct will know."

"The whole precinct does," Kara replied. "I'm sorry, I know things are still…"

Eddie shook her head, indicating that it was okay that people knew, "I am fine with this baby, I'm proud of it and I'm welcoming him or her in six and a half months. Jamie is another story, let him explain…Oh, Kara, reach into my bag, there's a gift in there for you and a card."

Kara took the gift out and saw the small card attached to it was written in a choppy female hand, probably Melissa's, Happy Birthday," it read. "Love Jamie and Eddie."

Kara smiled at that, there was still hope.

Marcus made Eddie a plate and helped her pick on the snacks he put on it. Jamie arrived just before the main course was put out on the table. He had debated going to the party but Kara was a longtime friend and he did want to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hey, Reagan, congratulations man," Parker, a new transfer to their house greeted. "Eddie looks so pretty, you are so lucky. Pregnancy agrees with her."

Jamie nodded, his eyes fell on his wife, smiling carefully sipping her Sprite and eating a potato skin. She did look happy and radiant, beautiful was the only real word for her. Jamie took a seat at a back table, directly across from Eddie where Eddie was socializing with her friends. Man after man came up to him and congratulated him on Eddie's pregnancy, "You are gonna be a great Dad" McKenna told him. "There's nothing like it in the world," was another comment. Jamie knew all that, but there was nothing like you wife dying in your arms either. Until he shook that image…

Renzulli came up and sat down beside Jamie, "Go talk to her, Kid. That's all she really wants."

"I can't, Sarge," Jamie sighed. "I can't upset her and I can't accept that she is going to put herself at risk like this. We're seeing a specialist for a second opinion then we'll see. I don't' get it Sarge, so many people love Eddie, how can I be the only one that sees how dangerous this is?"

"We can all see it Kid, I'm sure Eddie can as well," Renzulli replied. "And I understand your fear, but Eddie is a mother now, I know you know this, Harvard. You need to support her and work this out. I get your fear, I do, but you are wasting time. Let's just say, for the sake of argument, you're right and Eddie doesn't survive having this baby, you lost all this time trying to be right. Pretty high cost huh?"

Jamie nodded, Renzulli had a point, it was something to think about. Renzulli stood up and headed over to speak to Eddie. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "He'll come around," Renzulli told her. "Mean time, you look good. Make sure you drop by once in a while, Beal you bring her. We miss you around the house."

"I will Sarge, say hello to Marie for me," Eddie offered with a smile.

The entire time Jamie was at the party, he watched Eddie. Marcus stayed close by most of the time. Eddie laughed and smiled seemingly unaffected by the separation. Jamie had enough.

Jamie got up to get another beer, "Reagan, come here, group shot…the old guard of the 12th," Kara called. "Marcus, you're new guard, can you take the picture please?"

Jamie and Eddie, by some gravitational pull, ended up next to each other. Jamie knelt behind her and their cheeks touched. Eddie instinctively leaned closer to Jamie, Jamie reached up and stroked her hair. If felt so good to be this close, she smelled so good.

"Oh that was a good one," Kara smiled. She looked at the photo, Jamie and Eddie were smiling softly, but neither one reached their eyes. Jamie ran his hand down Eddie's arm before stepping away to get his beer.

Jamie made it work a little while longer then got his jacket and prepared to leave. While he kept watching Eddie, Jamie saw her shiver a little bit. He looked for Marcus to take care of it but he wasn't around Eddie. Jamie headed to check the men's room and found his partner there.

"Hey, before you flip out, I'm getting ready to take Eddie home in a few minutes," Marcus told Jamie.

"No, she's having fun I wasn't going to say anything about that," Jamie sighed. "Just ask you to keep a closer eye on her tonight, just…it's a gut feeling so please just watch her close okay?"

"You got it man," Marcus replied. "You know anytime you are ready to…"

"I know," Jamie replied. "I miss her so much. I'm not good for her right now, I'm not good to be around her until I get myself straight or she sees reason. I won't be the one that hurts her and makes something happen, but I can't bless it."

Marcus nodded, both Jamie and Eddie were as firmly entrenched as ever. Jamie left Marcus to finish his business then headed out and checked on Eddie again. She gave another little shiver. Jamie took his jacket and stepped up from behind, gently laying it around her shoulders.

Eddie didn't have to turn her head to see who it was. The soft smell of cologne and the warm fabric of the jacket told her it was her husband making sure she was okay. Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's cheek, "You look beautiful tonight."

Before Eddie could reply, Jamie headed for the door. Kara saw him leaving and called out to him, "Jamie I'm sorry I slipped about the pregnancy, I know things are tough right now."

Jamie sighed, "It's okay, Eddie needs all the support. I can't give it to her right now, she needs it. Happy Birthday, Kara." With that Jamie headed for home leaving Eddie wrapped in his artificial warmth.

It was only a half hour later when Marcus and Eddie prepared to leave for home. "What's happened to you Beal, you mellowing out now you have a wife and baby?"

"Yeah, I guess so, and I should get Eddie home, she's working on a baby in there too. You'll see you have someone waiting and home is not a dirty word," Marcus replied. "Night everyone. Come on Eddie."

Eddie was quiet the entire way home. She was biting down on the inside of her lip so hard she could taste the blood. It felt so good to be enveloped in Jamie's jacket, to feel some kind of love from him. Jamie kissed her and told her she was beautiful, when had she gone back to pining over him.

"You okay?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, I'm okay I'm just tired. I can get into bed and just sleep like this, you should spend time with JJ and Melissa."

"No, no, I have to take good care of you," Marcus replied. "And JJ and Melissa. You're tired, I'll carry you inside and Lissy can help you change."

Melissa held up her finger to her lips, JJ was sound asleep in his bouncy chair with Melissa sitting by his side. "He just dropped off a few minutes ago, I think he missed you two, he loves his snuggle time with Auntie Eddie."

Eddie smiled in Marcus' arms, "Not tonight, I'm really tired."

"Okay, go on into your room and I'll be right there to help."

Marcus laid Eddie on the bed, and put her feet up. "Lissy will be right in, I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone since Jamie was gonna be there. I'm sorry…"

""It's okay," Eddie replied. "It really is. I'm just having a little heartburn, I'll feel better after a good sleep. Thanks for taking me, I had fun really."

Marcus smiled as he heard Melissa roll up, "Please put JJ down, I'll call if you are needed here."

Marcus nodded and went to take his new son to the bedroom while Melissa helped Eddie. When Melissa came to bed over an hour later, she was angry, every movement was exaggerates, even the movement of her jaw.

"What's wrong, babe?" Marcus asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm pissed!" Melissa snapped. "I'm sorry, I know he's your friend but I just spent an hour in there with Eddie while she cried herself to sleep cause of his crap.. Wht he thinks he gets to wrap her up in his jacket and say she's beautiful then…leave, just leave like that!"

"He's softening up, I can tell," Marcus replied. "I think this second opinion will push him over an they'll work everything out. I know Eddie wants to go home, Jamie wants her home, they are just two very hard headed people…"

"And she's right!" Melissa snapped. "She is right, that is her body and her baby she has to protect it."

Marcus agreed, "Don't forget though, Jamie's been taking care of her since day one, I think we have it a better a little that you'd been hurt when I first met you, I don't get that crazy panic like he does." Marcus set the alarm for 230.

"What are you getting up for, JJ won't need his feed until 315," Melissa told him working into bed.

"I know, that's to check Eddie," Marcus replied. "Jamie asked and I gave him my word."

"Might be a good idea,' Melissa replied leaning up to kiss Marcus' lips. "I love you. Thank you for helping with this, it means so much to me."

"I love you, and Eddie can stay as long as she wants…It's kind of cool seeing how you to are together. It's best for everyone, even Jamie. Get some sleep and don't worry."

Marcus kissed his wife and pulled her close falling into an uneasy sleep before the sound of the alarm.

 **A/N: A special early update in case the power is sucked out of New Jersey and New York in the wake of this storm. Didn't want to miss an update! So Jamie and Eddie have gotten closer to each other but still haven't closed the gap. Don't worry friends, only a few more chapters until we fix the rift and move onto the many other triumphs and challenges out love birds will face.**

 **Next Update – March 17** **th** **– Jamie fears a trip to the ER for Eddie is pregnancy related, Eddie's pregnancy is in jeopardy because of a simple and routine problem.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jamie was sound asleep on the sofa when his cell phone began to ring. It was just after three. Jamie groaned and reached out to see Marcus' number up on the screen. Jamie's heart dropped to his stomach as he flicked the screen to answer the call. "What happened?"

"Eddie's in the hospital, she's got a fever and she's really sick," Marcus told him. "You better come."

Jamie only heard hospital before he was up and locating his car keys. "Lutheran?" Jamie confirmed.

"Yeah, they already paged Dr. Camden and Dr. Eisenberg," Marcus told him. "I think you need to come. One of her legs got gigantic and I'm not sure if the baby is in distress or not."

"I'm on my way." Jamie sped through the streets not even waiting for lights since the early morning traffic was light.

Marcus was waiting for Jamie when he arrived. "Dr. Eisenberg is in there now, Dr. Camden said it's not neurological and he's got another special doctor coming down."

"How is she? Is it because of the baby?" Jamie asked as Marcus brought him back to the cubicle.

Eddie was lying on the stretcher, oxygen mask on her face, her left leg visually swollen and propped up on pillows. She was clearly feverish, in pain, and scared. "It won't hurt it, will it?" Eddie asked. "It won't hurt my baby?"

"No, these medications are safe for your baby, the specialist will tell which is the best," Dr. Eisenberg soothed. "It's going to be okay, the baby is strong, you are strong…"

"Eddie!" Jamie said hurrying to her side. "What's wrong honey? What's the matter?" Jamie stroked Eddie's hair. "She's burning up with fever."

"We're working to rehydrate and drop the fever, Mr. Reagan," Dr. Eisenberg replied.

"And this is because of the baby? Because of the pregnancy?" Jamie asked.

"No," the doctor replied firmly. "No, the pregnancy is not at risk, this is actually, if you'll look with me at her left leg…the result of a spider bite. Eddie didn't feel the bite so the poison worked on her for a few days before spiking the temperature."

Jamie kicked the trash can, "Damn it. I knew it, she didn't look right to me. If we were together…What do we do?"

"Well, we have to drain the bite, and get the infection out of the leg," Dr. Eisenberg explained. "The surgeon is on his way and I'll be in the OR with her to monitor the baby. We can do this without too much anesthetic, keeping the pregnancy viable…"

Eddie pulled her oxygen off, "Jamie…I need to talk to…"

Jamie moved closer, "I'm here, Angel. I'm right here…I'm right by your side. What is it?"

"Our baby…" Eddie murmured weakly then set her jaw and her eyes on Jamie. "I told the doctor, now I'm telling you, this baby stays where it is unless it's the doctor's decision. If you sign anything that says different…"

Jamie didn't let the words affect him, he held Eddie's hand and stroked her hair, "Of course I won't, rest…relax and rest, don't worry. Close your eyes…"

Eddie's blood pressure and heart rate that had been very elevated, started to drop with Jamie at her side. She succumbed to sleep with him holding her hand in his own. Jamie looked up at the doctor, "Please take care of my wife."

"My job is to take care of you wife and your baby, Mr. Reagan and I will. She's my patient, now have a seat, the procedure will be about forty minutes. Then you can see her as long as she is calm and stress free."

The doctor turned on a dime and headed back to Eddie's side as the team approached to take Eddie up to surgery.

The entire time Jamie waited, he paced. Melissa held JJ close to her breast as the little boy slept. "I'm sorry, Jamie, I didn't know…"

"It's okay, you got her here in time," Jamie sighed. "A spider bite huh?"

"Must have got in her shoe," Melissa sighed. "She was really upset tonight when she got home from the party then Marcus went to check her and she was painful and had the fever."

"I know this is not easy," Jamie sighed. "It's not easy on me either. I know I'm coming off like a jerk, I am trying."

"Try harder," Melissa said firmly. "You want Eddie to let doctors go into her body and take out her child, HER child. This…" Melissa held out JJ to Jamie. "You want doctors to take this away because you are scared. Grow a pair!"

"Lissy!" Marcus gasped. "Enough, I know you are upset but that's enough now. We are all here for Eddie."

Jamie kept up his walk as silence fell over the waiting room. It was just over an hour before the surgeon came out to talk to Jamie. "She did beautifully. We are going to keep her at least 24 hours to control the pain and prevent complications then she can go home but has to rest."

"Can I see her?" Jamie asked. "I want to be there when she wakes up? Doctor, she has bad circulation from the paralysis, is she at risk of losing the leg?"

"No, that's why we went in like we did and flushed the wound, packed it and it's already showing signs of responding. She should be in her room and of course, let's keep her calm and quiet. Dr. Eisenberg will be in shortly to discuss the pregnancy."

Jamie smiled at Melissa and Marcus, "You two should get JJ home. I'll call you when she's awake and you can come back to see her."

After saying their goodbyes, Jamie sat down at Eddie's side and slowly started rubbing her shoulder the way he always did when she was in the hospital. She could feel his touch and it kept her calm and quiet. Eddie opened her eyes while Jamie whispered and kissed her cheeks softly. "Hey, pretty girl. Hey…"

Eddie smiled up at Jamie, "Is it okay? Is it okay?

"Everything is okay," Jamie whispered. "Your leg is already looking better, you are strong, and you can probably come home tomorrow…"

As Jamie said that, Dr. Eisenberg poked her head in, "Actually, Eddie, we'd like to keep you two or three days to administer your medications. We have to be very careful on two counts, your circulation and of course the baby. We have to work with the medications to keep it safe."

Jamie waited until Eddie fell asleep to address Dr. Eisenberg again. "Why are you putting her through this?" Jamie asked. "She is suffering now from this, she'll be hospitalized for days which is bad for her general health. Aren't you supposed to do no harm…"

"There is not harm here," Dr. Eisenberg insisted. "Eddie's general health is good, she's resting very comfortably here. Besides, which, Eddie is my patient and she has instructed me that the child's welfare is paramount. I'm not allowed to put a 10 week fetus before the mother and I wouldn't do that, Eddie is not in jeopardy. She is not here because of this pregnancy, you need to get that. You're resistance is what is hurting her now, not the baby."

She left Jamie to ponder this. He stood speechless then turned back to focus on his wife. Jamie took Eddie's hand and held it in his own. He shut his eyes and tried to get a little bit of sleep while he waited. Was he so wrong? The doctors said so, his family, his friends, everyone…he was losing time with Eddie being so stubborn, and now his presence where it had once been calming for her, was stressful.

Jamie texted his father and brother letting them know what was going on then shot a text to Melissa and Nancy that Eddie was going to be in a few days to rest and regulate her medications. They would be better for her now than he would be. Still, wild horses wouldn't keep him from her bedside.

Eddie woke around eight to Jamie gently talking to her about what happened, their ritual since the accident. Eddie smiled up at him, "Hey, you stayed?"

"Of course I stayed, you're sick," Jamie replied. "Look at that leg huh, that's so much better. You'll be home in a few days."

Eddie was still groggy, "Home…I like that…"

Jamie kissed her cheek, "You hungry, you want some oatmeal?"

Eddie agreed again to the oatmeal, and let Jamie feed her, she felt so tired. Jamie talked about work, the problem with the Mustang's engine, everything and anything but the baby. Eddie was afraid to bring it up, but finally she did, "Jamie, I have to know…Did the baby survive?"

"Yes, it did," Jamie said flatly. "And you must stay because of the special meds you need because of that. So you'll be here a few extra days than necessary."

"Worth it," Eddie replied. "And I wish you could see that too. I wish it so much."

"Well, we are seeing that other specialist Nancy got us in with, she's going to come down for a couple days when you get out of here to help," Jamie told her. "Maybe he'll say something that stops this gut wretching fear…even last night, I was so sure…I was losing you"

Eddie turned to look at Jamie, "You are. Jamie I love you so much I hurts to breath but you have hurt me so much resisting this time with me and our baby. Maybe this isn't the best way to do it but it's the way it's being done. I need you with me on this or I can't have you with me at all. I hate to say that to you, I love you so much. If this second opinion can't calm you down, or can't change my mind, we have to have another talk."

Tears fell from Jamie's eyes, "Let's hear this other doctor out, both of us, okay? I'll hear him out if you do…"

"I will…I promise you I will."

Eddie's hospital room turned into a revolving door of friends and family the next few days. Linda and Nancy were there together the final day to check the bandages and both nurses were impressed with how well she was healing. "We're going back to our place right?" Melissa confirmed wanting Eddie convalesce at her home where she could control the stress.

"Yes, the we'll talk after the doctor. Jamie hasn't been here today, I know he worked last night, are they okay?"

"Yeah, Marcus is home, they are fine, I think Jamie had an appointment."

Eddie sighed, "Okay, then it's just us ladies and one incredibly cute little boy. Let's go home, Ray is probably beside himself by now."

Linda pushed Eddie's chair to the van, Melissa and Eddie got in the van then Linda and Nancy followed it home. As soon as Eddie arrived inside, Ray hurried to her for some much needed cuddles. "Oh Ray, I missed you. I missed you…"

Ray put his paw o Eddie's belly which was showing to those who knew about her pregnancy. "Yes, it's okay, Ray. The baby is okay…" Ray laid his head down.

"Oh look at that how sweet…" Linda gushed. "But it's time for you to go to bed, doctor's orders, two more days full bed rest!"

Linda and Nancy got Eddie into bed with her bad leg up. Ray laid down beside her ready to get anything she needed, these humans were not as good as he was, not by a long shot.

 **A/N: Okay, first off who doesn't love Ray? If I ever got a dog, I'd like to have a Ray. I love how many different opinions this story is evoking. Some think Melissa is being too involved, others think it's great…I am really thrilled to hear all of your thoughts, so please continue to send them.**

 **Because you all have been such good sports, while I have tortured our favorite couple, I will be dropping a bonus chapter on Saturday. I believe that is the final chapter of this angstfest before we shift back to them being a fluid pair. Sometimes I do things like this, but my loyal readers, such as Lea, Newbie, JL Mayer, Werks, Kirby's Choice, Dorvell, Jamkorules, TwoVirgoGals, Jamie's Girl, LuvJamieReagan, dragonsprit, and guest know I always have a reason. Thank you for your trust.**

 **Special thanks to lawslave, Yanks302021, and NanyReviews for assisting me with chapters and ideas.**

 **Next Update – March 18** **th** **– Jamie seeks spiritual advice, Jamie and Eddie see the specialist, Melissa makes a harsh request.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Come in my son," Father McMurray greeted Jamie as he welcomed him into the Parish office. "I'm sorry my time is so limited and you have to miss Eddie's coming home but you sounded so upset."

Jamie sat down, "I don't know what to do, Father. Eddie is almost three months pregnant now and no matter what I do I can't get comfortable with the idea of her having this child."

"You don't want the child?" Father asked.

"It's not a question of not wanting the child, I do want it so much. It's a question of being afraid. I have nightmares…terrible nightmares of Eddie and this little blue baby just lying on the corner of a hospital room, both gone…both…Last night was so bad I thought I was having a heart attack. I couldn't get my breath, I kept crying out for her but she wasn't there…and I know that if I…"

"You feel if you support this pregnancy you are contributing to your wife's death but Jamie, this baby is a child of God, and so are you and so is Eddie. He won't give you more than you can handle."

"I feel like He already has," Jamie replied. "We are separated and my wife is going home from the hospital to her friend's house not our house. I'm told I stress her out and that's bad for her and the baby. When did I become bad for my own wife? When did trying to protect her become so bad? Why doesn't anyone understand?"

"Perhaps you are looking at your duty as a husband in the wrong way. Yes, it is your duty to protect Edit and love her and insure her safety but maybe it's to support her and love her through this process regardless of how it ends."

Jamie sighed, "I don't know. I don't know, I love her and I guess I feel like we can have a baby another way but I can't get her again, she's one and only, my one and only. I can't lose her, but it seems like I will either way, she said so…Please help me, I need someone to help me."

"I want to and so does Eddie. She and I spoke at length about this and part of what we discussed was the possibility the pregnancy putting her life at risk. Even in that instance, Eddie would not choose to terminate this pregnancy, she is not afraid, she is ready and has put her life and the child's in the hands of God."

"I want to, I want to do that," Jamie told Father. "But I can't…"

"Jamie, you need to remember and understand that fear is a tool of the Devil. If it wasn't for this fear you and Eddie would be together, planning for this new little life. Fear keeps us away from what doing what is right sometimes. You are telling me you feel grief in your nightmares, in your dreams, and in your heart…that's a grief you are guaranteeing now with your actions. Maybe you're right, maybe this is a fatal errand, and you grieve for your wife, but maybe it's not, and God has given you this gift. I know this, Eddie will not give this child up." Father reached over and put his hands on Jamie's shoulder. "I'm sorry Jamie I wish there was a magic answer here but there isn't, you have to be strong for your wife and your child I will pray for you and you should pray as well. Let's us pray together now. In the Name of the Father…"

"I got a text from Jamie," Linda told Eddie the four women visited and played cards. "He's going to come over tonight, he was tied up this morning."

"Probably for the best anyway," Melissa sighed "He's over the top usually about the baby but since the ER he is hysterical over it. I don't think it is good for Eddie."

"He's my husband," Eddie sighed. "I have to talk to him again. I think I know where he is and I have to see how he is now. This is as hard on him as it is on me."

"He's not building a life inside of him, honey," Nancy sighed. "Let's play some more cards…talk to Jamie later, maybe he'll come around huh?"

"I don't know if he will," Melissa sighed. "He's stubborn and he thinks he's right, he thinks he's protecting her.'

All three ladies were surprised when Eddie started to sob. Melissa moved to hold her friend right away as she gasped out, "How can he not want this baby? I want is so much because it's part of us, of him and me and if one of us is gone…He might or me and he doesn't…"

"Let it go out,' Nancy soothed as Linda bit her lip. She hated seeing anyone she loved in so much pain.

"Deep breath Eddie," Linda soothed. "Deep breaths."

Eddie's face slowly began to flush and her head dropped back like a rock, Melissa was unable to hold it up. "You see what he's doing, what this anger is doing to her! Night after night we do this, she cries and cries for him. I;m not allowing it anymore, I'm not!"

Linda saw Melissa begin to flush. "Nancy when you have pressure on Eddie, let's get that cuff for one on Melissa…"

"We're at 190/105, high but not as bad as it can be, let's try to relax…relax…"

"I've got 150/95 on this end," Linda reported. "Melissa, it's going to be okay we're going to handle this okay…"

"You're right," Melissa replied. "We are. I'm not allowing him in this house, not anymore. Eddie is too important, she is and this baby is, it stops now."

Nancy sat on the bed rocking Eddie in her arms. "Ssh, it's okay, try to breathe…listen to my voice. If you don't want to talk about him or see him, you don't have to, it's okay…"

Eddie fell asleep against her friend's chest after whispering at least for the day she had no desire to see her husband.

When Jamie arrived at six to see Eddie he was met at the door with Melissa's stern face. "She doesn't want to see you Jamie," Melissa said firmly as Ray came over to sniff his other more absent owner. "Hey, Ray. How's she doing boy? How is she doing? Let's go see her…"

"Jamie," Melissa maneuvered to block him. "Eddie doesn't want to see you and I for one don't want you to see her either. Nancy and Linda believe it's bad for her health and mine if you persist in visiting her and holding this line so firmly. Eddie had a run of high blood pressure, then cried herself to sleep. My blood pressure was up."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why…"

"It's bad for her Jamie, the stress is bad for her heart, it's bad for her circulation, it's bad for her a pregnancy she really really wants. It's my house and I'm not going to continue, I'm sorry. Please go."

Jamie bit his lip, he didn't want to cry in front of Melissa. "Can I have a minute with Ray before I go?"

Melissa nodded, "I'll be with Eddie."

Jamie reached into his pocket and found and old register receipt. He took out his pen and wrote a note. " _My dearest friend, I thought nothing could hurt you more than this pregnancy and having this baby, but it appears my worst fear, losing you, has been realized and I have in fact hurt you more than anything could. It's never been my intention, I promise you that. All I have ever wanted was the best for you, partner or husband that's all. I am sorry, Eddie. I hope that the new doctor can help us, or you at least find a way that we can be together in peace. I'm trying to find my peace as well. Until then, I am as I ever was, your loving husband…Jamie."_

"Here you go, boy…give this to Eddie. No one but Eddie, now," Jamie told the dog as he placed a bouquet of lilies in Ray's mouth with the note attached. Give her lots of love, okay?"

Ray whined and rubbed Jamie's leg before heading off to Eddie's bed to give her his gift.

"What is that Ray?" Melissa asked but the dog held fast and refused to give her the flowers. "Are those for Eddie?"

Ray sat at the foot of Eddie's bed, with the flowers waiting until she woke up.

Jamie's phone woke him later that night. He had been sound asleep on the sofa after several horrible nights. He saw Eddie had sent him a message. "I loved my beautiful flowers and note. I also wish that we find peace for and with each other. I'll see you day after next for our appointment. My hope and prayer is that brings what we need. I love you."

Jamie held the phone in his hand as he rested. The doctor's appointment couldn't come fast enough for hm, he just hoped Eddie would let him hold her a minute when he got there.

The next day was busy at work so Jamie didn't have much time to dwell on how much he missed his Eddie. Marcus updated him, that Eddie was doing well and Linda and Nancy had both said she was on the mend and her fever had broken. "Thanks," Jamie told his partner. He knew he had his back even if he didn't understand.

Jamie made a point of being early to the appointment, He wanted to show he was supportive and invested because he was…

Eddie arrived in the med van ten minutes before the appointment. Jamie hurried to help her get unloaded, "Be careful,' he told the driver. "This is my wife."

"You look better Jamie," Eddie smiled. "You're eating, I asked Pop to make sure."

"Yeah, he sent over some stew," Jamie replied. "How's the leg? Swelling is down."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I'm feeling some better but having that terrible acid reflux…"

"Maybe tonight if it comes on bad, I'm off, you can see if Melissa will let me come over, I'll fix you some hot cocoa with almond milk."

Eddie smiled, "We'll see. It's almost our turn…"

Eddie read a copy of Parents while Jamie watched the other patients. None appeared as ill as Eddie, a couple of them looked at her. "Mrs. Reagan…" Eddie sighed. "This is it."

Jamie reached down and took Eddie's hand in his own, "Let's go, we'll listen together to everything I promise."

Jamie and Eddie went into the office hand in hand. They came out the same way. Jamie's demeanor even more flat than before. Dr. Schiller had told them both Dr. Eisenberg was the best in the business and he agreed with her opinion wholeheartedly. The smile on Eddie's face warmed Jamie's heart.

Jamie and Eddie sat in the warmth of the sun waiting on the van to pick Eddie up. Jamie kept studying his hands, his wedding ring, warring with himself. Eddie could tell. "I know you wanted this to be solved today Jamie. I know you wanted to hear I had no choice but to end this then we grieve together, go home and make a plan B but I'm not sorry you did not hear that today, Jamie. I'm not sorry you didn't get the news you wanted, and I'm not sorry this baby will be fine, and so will I. I'm sorry for you how that scares you, but I know I can't live with what you want and now it's up to you totally up to you to decide what happens to us from here forward." Eddie looked up at Jamie just as the van arrived to take her home.

Eddie leaned up as Jamie leaned down and gave Jamie a kiss. "Please give me a hug?" she asked wanting him to feel the connection that was so special between them.

Jamie leaned down and pulled Eddie close, "I love you," he whispered. "Don't stop believing that. I'll call you in a few days, we have to talk about Thanksgiving…"

Eddie nodded, "I love you too. Please call and we can talk about the holiday, I for one have a lot to be thankful for. There's just one pain in my heart Jamie…and you can fix it."

With that Eddie turned her chair and rolled to the van to go home to Marcus and Eddie's house…alone.

 **A/N: The new specialist left them in the same place. Now it's either Jamie gives up on his fear or Eddie gives up on their baby. Still, they are softening to each other and that is good. Hope you enjoyed the bonus. I promise you the next chapters are brighter. I know many of you think Melissa is overstepping…and I'm sure you do even more now, she has reasons from her past…that will be resolved to…till Tuesday...**

 **To the guest reviewer that commented about the character Nancy, she is not a visiting nurse. She is a hospital based nurse that Eddie and Jamie met on vacation and acts as a friend of Eddie's, similar to Linda. Eddie feels comfort from her because she is a) older and can stand in a bit as a maternal figure and b) separate from the family so she can confide in her when she needs discretion and not put Linda in a bad place. It has been my experience through MANY hospitalizations for cancer treatments and surgeries that if you have a skilled friend or family member that is willing and able to provide care, the nurses appreciate it and permit it. My cousin gave me baths and my father, a paramedic, often changed my IV for me. Perhaps it is different from hospital to hospital but the ones I've been at allow it.**

 **Next Update – March 21** **st** **– Jamie and Eddie have much to be thankful for, Danny helps his brother with a special project.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Jamie got off the elevator at 1PP after being summoned there by his father. Jamie had spend the last two nights at the family home, trying to decipher his ever changing emotions. The night before Henry had lost his temper about it.

" **Eddie, Marcus, and Melissa will be here for dessert, I'm not having her upset while she has my great grandbaby inside her, you'll need to leave before they come," Henry demanded.**

" **Okay," Jamie replied. "I don't want to hurt Eddie, Pop. I don't…'**

" **Furthermore," Henry continued. "I think that Eddie should be doing her pregnancy at home. If you can't work it out and man up and take care of her in your house, then perhaps you should move in here. I'll take care of her again, she deserves to be in her own home!"**

" **No, Pop, I'm going to fix it okay, I will. I just need some more time…"**

Jamie knew though his time was running out.

When Jamie pushed open the door to his father's office, he expected his Dad to be in the big leather PC chair ready to lay down the law, so Jamie was shocked still when his eyes fell on Armin Janko on the large sofa with Frank by his side. "What's going on? Did they let you out?"

"No, not permanently," Armin replied. "Your father and I have been talking about what is going on with you kids. I think we need to talk and not through glass."

Frank smiled, "I'm going to be in the conference room." Frank squeezed Jamie's arm conveying in that touch his love but also his desire for Jamie to listen to Armin.

Jamie paced as Frank left the room. "Armin honestly if you are going to tell me that I should embrace this dangerous thing…" Jamie began.

"Jamie,' Armin said in his best father voice. "Stop pacing and sit down. You once came to me desperate to find my daughter and I betrayed my daughter's wishes and her trust in me to help you, I think you owe me the courtesy of hearing me out now. Sit."

Jamie did sit in the chair across from his father-in-law and took a deep breath. "I know I'm…"

"Be quiet, please, Jamie," Armin said. "I'm talking now. You know, when my Edit, called me and told me that she was pregnant my heart dropped. I'm thinking she's in a wheelchair, married to a cop…my poor girl, how will this go… Then I heard her voice. The joy, the elation, and the love she had for this baby inside of her. Jamie, you won't know until you embrace it, how that love feels. So, imagine how I feel when I find out that my girl is alone while you aren't in a coffin underground."

"Mr. Janko, I'm not trying to hurt her," Jamie sighed. "I know I am, but she's fragile. Her system is fragile and these doctors they just know books they don't know Eddie."

"No, but I know my Edit, and I know she is having this baby with or without you," Armin replied. "Listen, I made so many mistakes that I thought were for Edit's good and the good of her mother. I hurt them so badly, my wife couldn't take it, she died from it, and you know how long Edit and I were estranged. I lost ten years and I know my baby girl has a shorter life expectancy now…so I'm asking you, father to husband, father to father…Don't make my mistakes, Jamie. Don't lose Edit and this time with her. You can't get this back, Jamie. You cannot get it back."

"I know," Jamie sighed. "I know…I…I can't sleep at night from the horrible nightmares. Even my priest says it's just fear…"

"I know fear," Armin replied. "I'm terrified of losing my little girl. I get a call in prison and I think of, it's my Eddie, she's gone…something got her…but that steals my plans for when I get out. No father wants to see his little girl like Eddie is, so disabled and now pregnant too. You promised me you would always be there, she needs you now more than ever and you need her too. This ends today…tomorrow you take my little girl home and you keep those promises you made to me and to her. Promise me…'

Jamie didn't wait to talk to Frank after his heart to heart with Armin, instead he drove to Danny's place on the Island and waited for his big brother to come home.

Danny was not surprised to see Jamie, he had been a frequent visitor to the house since Eddie left their home and Melissa banned him from hers. "Hey Kid, can't do beers tonight I promised Linda I would paint the upstairs hallway. Need to go and get some paint…"

Jamie smiled and shuffled his feet, "Actually, Danny, I was hoping I could go shopping with you tonight. Tomorrow, I want to bring Eddie home. I need to show her I'm going all in on this baby thing. Can you help me out?"

Danny's face broke into a smile, "You bet I can help you out, Kid. What's the plan? She's gonna be hard to win back after you put her into Momma mode."

"I'm going to appeal to her Momma mode," Jamie replied as he got into Danny's car. "Let's go to the paint store."

As Danny drove Jamie watched the streets around him. He saw a little girl with curly blonde hair running to her daddy for a hug. Then a little boy hold hands with his father as the crossed the street. The ice Jamie grew around his heart slowly started to melt as he thought about butterfly kisses and games of catch. He loved his Eddie to pieces, and this baby was part of that. If the worst did happen, he couldn't get Eddie back, but he could hold and love her child, their child close to his heart.

"So what finally got through that thick Harvard skull of yours?" Danny asked. "Even Grandpa couldn't do it."

"Dad,' Jamie replied. "Dad got Armin Janko out of prison and he reminded me how precious time is. Let's just say that…"

Danny smiled, "I'm proud of you Kid and you know what…you are going to be an amazing father. I knew if you got your head out of your ass you'd see what you were losing. Being a Dad, Jamie, there is nothing like it on earth. Nothing."

"I'm going to get Eddie tomorrow morning, and bring her home. We'll all see the family together for Thanksgiving, even Marcus and Melissa and the baby. "I'll need you to help me though, Danny. I need you to call Marcus and fix it so I'm allowed to see Eddie. Melissa barred me from the house and he listens to her so…"

"I'll text him and tell him you came to your senses and to please call his wife off. Who would have thought Marcus Beal would marry a girl that had that much sass?"

"She's good for Eddie, they protect each other, and that's good, but Eddie doesn't need protection from me anymore. I love her so much and I'm going to take good care of her and our baby from now on."

Thanksgiving morning dawned bright and unseasonably warm. Jamie had stayed up all night working on his surprise for Eddie. At about noon, he went to shower and put on his nicest pair of khakis, a tan turtleneck, and brown zip up sweater. He dashed on Eddie's favorite cologne and checked the bedroom one more time to be sure it was going to send the right message to his beloved wife.

Jamie drove the short distance to Marcus and Melissa's house. He parked the car and fixed his clothes before going up to the door. Jamie rang the bell and held his breath until the door opened. He expected Marcus but instead Melissa greeted him. "Hello, Jamie."

"Melissa," Jamie greeted. "Happy Thanksgiving. I'm here to see Eddie. I miss her and I'm ready to bring her home. I can't begin to say how sorry I am. I know how much I hurt her, I can feel it, her pain, just like you can feel Marcus' and he can feel yours. It wasn't because I was not wanting the baby or Eddie, please try to understand that."

"If you make her cry one unhappy tear, Jamie, I swear," Melissa said firmly. "She's cried way too many tears stressing herself and the baby."

"I promise,I'm here to make things right. I'm going to be a father and I am not going to let myself get out of turn again. I have to make this up to Eddie, I know it. I'd like to see her."

Ray came out of the bedroom and stood by Jamie. He put his paw up then sat down. "Hey, Ray, how's Eddie? Can we go see Eddie?"

Melissa smiled, "Go on now. Tell her what you feel, but do not make her cry I mean it."

Jamie smiled and placed a kiss on Melissa's cheek. "Thank you for everything you've done. I'm so grateful to you and Marcus."

Eddie was blinking back tears when Jamie stepped into her room. She was in her wheelchair, hair in a high curled up ponytail. She wore a full brown skirt, yellow top, and had her face made up in soft earth tones. Jamie had never seen her looking more healthy, more vibrant…more alive.

"Come, Ray," she told the dog who obediently went to her side. "Happy Thanksgiving, Jamie," Eddie said looking down at her lap.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Angel," Jamie smiled. "Are you okay? You're crying."

"I heard what you said to Melisa," Eddie replied. "You are going to be a father…"

Jamie nodded and knelt by Eddie's chair. "Yes I am, our little one is growing right in here," Jamie whispered. "And I have a surprise for you and the baby back at our home. I know I was horrible, but…" Jamie choked up. "The thought of losing you, the image in my mind of you lying there with our baby. The thought of losing you both…I couldn't handle that, the fear was so much that I couldn't…I had to stop it Eddie. I had to protect you, and I came to see I was losing you one way or another and the time is just too precious. It's just too precious."

Jamie dipped his head down and let the tears flow. "I love you so much, Eddie. I love our baby so much. Eddie, I uh…I want us to go to dinner together, all six of us, well seven if you count Ray. I really want it and I want to take you to our home now and show you something I've been working on. Please say you'll come home with me and if you aren't 100% happy with what I did or how I feel now, I'll move back with Dad and you can stay home with Pop and Ray. Please hear me out."

Eddie's throat closed. She had dreamt of Jamie coming to get her and taking her and their baby home. He was here now and asking her…Eddie looked at Melissa, "We'll follow in our car if you want us to," Melissa offered to make Eddie feel safe. Eddie could only take a few more hits before her heart irrevocably broke.

"Okay, let's go…" Eddie replied. "Ray, car…" Ray headed off quickly to Jamie's car while Jamie helped Eddie with her shawl and got her into the car. They rode silently to their house, Jamie's palms sweating hoping it would be enough to prove to Eddie he was ready to let go of his fear and embrace their baby with his whole heart.

Jamie carefully put Eddie in her chair, "Come on…be careful going into the small room across from our room. I did some work but there is some bare floor in there. I took up the rug, and Danny and I are going to redo the floors in there."

"Why did you do that?" Eddie asked. "That's guest room we decided to leave the carpet…"

Jamie led her into the room, "Because it will be easier for you to get to the baby if there is no rug. This room, we talked once about it being the nursey..."

Eddie rolled into the room and saw Jamie had gutted the guest room leaving only the bare walls and floor. The carpet was rolled up in the corner of the room and on the walls were at least fifteen paint swatches in various shades of green, yellow, and white. "Oh Jamie…" Eddie gasped. "Oh my…You…" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the walls.

"I'm sorry," Jamie told Eddie kneeling before her. "I am so sorry that I acted like such a total jerk. I never did not love the baby, I never didn't want him, I always wanted him, but I was just so scared. I prayed and I tried and I have decided to let go and let God. If the worst happens, I don't want to lose another second. If the best happens, I want it to happen with us together. Look…"

Jamie went to the wall and took down a small square frame, "There he is…I put his picture in here."

Eddie looked at the frame, on one side was the picture from the first sonogram and on the other in a gentle green script were the words "Already sweet, already perfect, already loved."

"Jamie…" Eddie bit her lip.

"He is loved already, I never didn't love him. I…"

"Jamie…it could be a girl…we don't know yet," Eddie laughed softly as he kept saying he.

Jamie nodded, "It could be a girl, and I hope boy or girl, I can be part of it. I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I know you will have to take your time trusting me again but please say you'll try. Please say I haven't ruined everything."

Tears finally fell, "You haven't,' Eddie whispered. "This is all I ever wanted, for you to stop being so scared. It hurt me so much to see you so terrified. I love you, we love you so much Jamie. It will take a little time, but we'll work at it together."

Jamie picked Eddie up and spun around with her in his arms. "I know what I'm thankful for today," Jamie whispered. "I know what I'm thankful for everyday."

Eddie shut her eyes and found Jamie's lips, kissing him softly and deeply, in full agreement that today they had a lot to be thankful for.

 **A/N: Well there you have it my friends, our love birds are back together. This story already has 44 chapter and Eddie is only 30 weeks pregnant so we have quite a bit more to go on this journey and one more story after that. Special thanks to all of my loyal readers and reviewers.**

 **I posted this notice on The Hardest Thing yesterday and I will post it here today hoping to put an end to his issue. I will no longer be engaging negative reviewers. There have been times when a reviewer took personal shots and at me, my mental health, etc and I have engaged them. I realize now that is a waste of the platform I have her to draw attention to issues and situation I think are important. It also detracts from the story as a whole and the other readers enjoyment of it. Further, I do ask reviewers respect me and each other. If you don't like something I write, please tell me, but also please do so on the merit and not personally.**

 **Next Update – March 24** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie meet a very unlikely couple at the baby store.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

If Jamie and Eddie had planned it, Thanksgiving dinner could not have been a happier or more joyous occasion. It was JJ's first and their first as a married couple. There was ample food on the table for each course, Eddie ate to capacity avoiding anything with the offending onion as an ingredient.

Jamie put Eddie to bed that night in their own home and laid down next to her stroking her hair off her face. "I missed you so much. This bed felt so empty without you in it. I couldn't sleep in it, I had to sleep on the sofa."

"I had a hard time sleeping too," Eddie replied. "I guess I felt like this was our dream, we had it in our grasp and for you to just reject us like you did…"

"Oh no," Jamie sighed. "Oh, Angel no. It wasn't that, it was never that. It was just after seeing you like that woman in that bathroom. I had such horrific nightmares of you dying in my arms and I just felt like if you weren't pregnant…" Jamie reached out and put his hand on Eddie's still smooth belly. "But the truth is that I'm scared of losing you period and baby or not, I'm just flat out scared. What I realized though, through taking with my dad, Father McMurray, Grandpa, and your dad is I was wasting time. I can be scared but I can't waste our time."

Eddie's brows knitted, "Wait a minute, you talked to my Dad?"

Jamie nodded, "My Dad brought him out for a few hours and he laid into me. I made him some promises and I wasn't keeping them. I was letting you down, I was letting him down. He asked me not to make his mistakes, not to waste time and that's when I realized it…I was letting my fear stop me from loving you through this and loving our child and I do…" Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's belly.

Eddie sighed, "We love you too, but it might take a while for me to feel…"

Jamie nodded and kissed Eddie's lips again. "Let's get some rest, some real rest…"

Eddie nodded, delighted to feel her husband by her side again.

Jamie fixed Eddie breakfast in bed, complete with a hot cup of tea, fresh squeeze juice, and Ray carrying a gift bag. Eddie pushed herself up on the bed. "Oh Jamie…oh that smells good. What is that?"

"Oatmeal, peanut butter, and a little bit of jam," he replied. "My Mom always made it for us when we had upset tummies Marcus said you had bad heartburn and nausea."

"Thanks, that's so sweet. You don't have to be so sweet, I'm not angry with you."

"You deserve me to be this sweet, Ray, bag…" Jamie told the dog.

Ray put the bag on the bed and sat down. "Do you want to open it now?" Eddie's eyes were glowing as she nodded. Inside the bag was a beautiful maternity sweater dress. It was dark green with the favored V-neck and ample room for Eddie's expanding bust line and waist. "Oh, Jamie it's so beautiful. It's…" Her voice caught. "It's one of my most beautiful gifts. Do you remember the other dress you got me for my 30th birthday? That blue and white maxi?"

"I remember, you were a vision, you were the most beautiful thing…" Jamie reached out and cupped her cheek before leaning in and taking her lips softly. "Oh, I missed you, Eddie… I missed you so…"

Jamie carefully moved the tray aside, "Are you feeling all right for this?" Jamie asked as he held her tight and kissed the tender spot between her ear and her neck. "Is it safe for you and the baby?"

"I'm feeling just fine," Eddie whispered closing her eyes letting her husband love her face, her neck, and down to her chest. "The doctor says it's safe until 12 weeks, we have a little time left…"

Jamie nipped Eddie's ear and she moaned in pleasure, "Oh Jamie…"

That was all the permission he needed to continue his gentle ministrations on her body. Eddie held Jamie close to her, her lips seeking his. Since conquering this hurdle, intimate kissing and touching had become a very important part of their marriage. They had both missed it very deeply.

Jamie took his time making love to his Eddie. Each was taken to a pleasurable place they had not gone to before. Love making as a married couple was always special, but something about doing it with their precious child between them was earth moving for both Jamie and Eddie.

When it was done, Jamie held Eddie in his arms, his hand on her belly. "Let's stay like this today," Jamie suggested. "Just you and me. We can shop tomorrow."

"Oh yes," Eddie sighed. "Sounds good. Oh, we have to go to Baby Center tomorrow, I have a coupon…"

"Eddie, we have plenty of time," Jamie laughed. "We need to pick a color."

"Not for us," Eddie laughed. "That's kind of bad luck actually. For JJ's first Christmas. We are his godparents we have to spoil him."

"Okay, we can go tomorrow and use your coupon," Jamie smiled. "And maybe gyros."

Eddie about turned green, "Oh, not gyros…too many…"

"Onions!" they said simultaneously. Neither one could help but laugh.

Eddie insisted on wearing her new dress even though she was not yet in need of maternity clothes. Jamie put her hair back in the full fluffy ponytail that she liked from living with Melissa. "You look pretty. It's going to be real damp, maybe you should wear leggings under the dress."

"Will you spend all day worrying and not having fun if I don't?" Eddie laughed.

"Probably," Jamie replied, honestly.

"Okay then," Eddie replied. "I'll put them on."

The couple and Ray headed out for breakfast at a favorite diner before hitting the baby store and finally the mall. "Oh look, Service dogs welcome…You are welcome Ray," Jamie smiled. "Oh my goodness, look at how big this place is. Who could thing a baby needs so much stuff. JJ doesn't have that much stuff."

"JJ has a lot more than you think he does," Eddie replied. "They just store it really well. I wanted to get him some visually stimulating toys and things where if he pulls or pushes on them lights flash or the toy spins"

"Okay and what about something soft and cuddly?" Jamie asked thinking of his tiny godson wanting to just love a stuffy.

"We can get him those too," Eddie replied. "We get 20% off."

"So you want to buy him 25% more stuff," Jamie laughed. "Will you be okay on your own for a few minutes. I want to run to the bathroom? Can you sit tight with Ray/"

"Go on, I'll be fine, I'm just going to look at the snugglies and see if they have one I can use. Stop worrying, you'll get old before your time. Give me a kiss."

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a soft kiss then head to the bathroom while she and Ray went down the aisle with the Snugglies. There were so many different kinds from the top shelf to the very bottom. Eddie sighed, "I can't see many like this can I Ray? No I can't."

Ray put his paw on Eddie's lap, "I know you would but the man will get mad. Let's go see the dollies. I am hoping this is a baby girl," Eddie confided to the dog. "I know Jamie wants a boy but I am hoping for a girl. My father always said "a son is a son until he takes a wife but a daughter is a daughter all of her life."

Eddie drove down the baby doll aisle looked at the toys. Her eyes fell on a "My First Baby Doll" with sewn on eyes and nose so the small parts didn't come off and choke the baby.

Before Eddie could turn and drive away the adorable little doll was taken down and placed in her lap from behind her. "Oh thank you…" Eddie turned and smiled. "John, oh my goodness, it's been so long. How are you?"

John smiled, "I'm well, I'm very well actually. I saw in the paper that you got married. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Eddie replied. "John I…I hoped to see you again but New York is such a big city I didn't think I'd get the chance. The way things ended between us…"

"I know," John replied with a gentle smile. "I could have handled myself better. Truth is I wanted to apologize to you coming on so strong and not being as understand aing as I could have been. You look good Eddie, marriage agrees with both of us."

Eddie beamed, "You got married. Well, she is one lucky lady that's for sure."

John nodded, "Syd and I actually got married a few months ago, and I couldn't be happier, I really couldn't."

Eddie's brow knitted, "Syd as in Sydney? Sydney Davenport?"

John nodded "The very same. I had to go back to court to enforce the payment order for my leg and she was opposing counsel. We went for drinks after and the rest is history."

Eddie smiled, "You know, God works in mysterious ways. There's seemingly no end to the blessings from this…" She looked at her chair. "You and Sydney found each other and that wouldn't have happened if she never put me on the site. Jamie and I are very happy and we made some really good friends too."

"That's good to hear, the best thing Syd ever did was put you on the site," John beamed. "We're having a baby next month. She's really happy too once she got used to the idea."

Eddie and John chatted in the dolly aisle until the each heard their significant others calling. "Eddie, Angel where did you go?" Jamie called perking up Rays' ear.

"John, sweetie, are you down here?" Syd called as she and Jamie came to the aisle from opposite ends.

Jamie saw a man he vaguely remembered standing close to Eddie. Jamie hurried down the aisle to get close not registering that it was his ex at the other end of the aisle until, "Jamie…wow isn't this crazy to see you here."

Sydney put her hand on her round, pregnant belly. "Eddie, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

Ray looked at Syd and gave her a stern warning bark as he kept looking from his owner to the strangers nearby. "Settle down Ray," Eddie told him. "Sit down." She looked up at Sydney, "Congratulations to you both. You look terrific."

Sydney smiled, "So do you. Jamie, are you okay?"

Jamie was standing staring from Sydney to John in disbelief. Sydney, his very self-centered and career-minded ex-wife was now married again to an amputee and expecting a baby in what could be seconds judging from how big she was. Jamie's hands came down protectively on Eddie's shoulders.

Eddie looked up, "He's fine, he's just processing this turn of events is all. You weren't much on children…"

"No, I suppose though when it's right, it's right," Sydney replied. "Well, you know why we're here what brings you to a baby shop."

Jamie's face broke into a smile for the first time, "Well, we're here now to get Christmas gifts for our godson, but also to get ideas of what we might need when our baby arrives."

Sydney smiled a genuine smile. "Oh, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!"

John leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek, "That is terrific. You two are going to be great parents. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jamie smiled. "We're very happy."

Eddie felt a pang in her heart, Jamie was happy now, but it stung how harsh he had been about the idea of this child. Still, there was a time and a place and this was not it!

"That is really great," Sydney smiled. "Are you having the baby?

Eddie looked up at Jamie and slid her hand across her middle as Jamie's eyes fell on Eddie's imperceptible bump. The smile on Eddie's face couldn't have been brighter as she proudly proclaimed, "Yes, I am. I'm so proud to be having Jamie's baby, he's going to be such a wonderful father and I know that I'll be a good mother in all the ways that matter. I'm due in June and couldn't be happier to be having a baby."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, their eyes locked…Sydney had seen that look too many times before. They were joined now, a joint force…and nothing was going to break that down. She knew she sure couldn't. Eddie's grin irked her a little bit, she was so proud and happy…It bothered Sydney that Eddie's joy still bothered her

Sydney blushed as John once again showed his elation. "June is a nice month to have a baby," John smiled. "If I remember, your birthday is in June."

Eddie nodded, "Yes but the baby is due before my birthday."

Sydney didn't speak again, her brain could not wrap around this. Eddie was pregnant, she couldn't take a bath by herself, she couldn't feed herself sometimes and she was having a baby. With Jamie…Sydney was thankful for John's arms around her to keep her from falling over in shock and to keep from saying something she would regret.

"Is it safe with Eddie's health?" she finally asked.

"It's a risk," Jamie told Sydney as Eddie bit her lip. "But we have the best doctor in the area and she's assured us Eddie will be fine. The baby is already really healthy. We can't be happier about it. I'm sure you feel the same."

The couples exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes before Eddie and Jamie put the doll back on the shelf and went about their business. "What are you smiling about?" Jamie asked as the browsed the toys for JJ.

"Look what we did," Eddie replied. "We made a family. If I never got hurt, then Syd never would have been jealous enough to put me on datingdisabled. If she never did that she never meets John who is turning out to be her soulmate just like you're mine. Look at them…"

Eddie nodded to John and Sydney standing in each other's arms as they checked out. "Blissfully happy, just like we are."

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, "I know I made it so hard to be happy…"

"Jamie, let's just be happy, okay? It is going to take me some time but…"

Jamie reached into the cart and pulled out a GI Joe. "Look I got him a present."

Eddie laughed, "GI Joe, Reagan? What if she likes Barbie?"

"I loved these as a kid," Jamie replied. "It's his first present from Daddy."

That brought a tear to Eddie's eye and she nodded, "I'm sure he or she will treasure it always."

Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss, "Come on now, let's check out and feed you and the kiddo, no onions…"

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and for being respectful of each other and of me. I'm going through a horrible personal loss right now, and I'm hoping that it won't affect my updates. I'll do my best to keep on the schedule, but please I ask forgiveness if I'm late sometimes.**

 **Next Update – March 28** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie babysit for JJ while Melissa and Marcus reconnect.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"Are you absolutely sure? Melissa asked as she fixed her dress one more time. "You don't have to do this, it was our pleasure to have you."

Eddie and Jamie had surprised Marcus and Melissa with a night at the Plaza and ticket to Radio City as a thank you for taking such good care of Eddie while he was staying with them. They offered their babysitting services overnight for little JJ, good practice Jamie called it.

"We are so sure," Eddie replied. "I can't get enough of that little guy and you two deserve it. Go and have fun."

Marcus was already dressed and waiting to leave. "She's worried, we've never left him overnight but who better? He loves Eddie, he watches her with those big eyes of his. He likes you to rock really pronounced, I think because he can't hear. He's good but if he gives you problems…"

"He'll be fine, we'll be fine. Eddie know what to do and I can help her execute it. We're fine."

Melissa appeared with her bag on her lap. She reached into the cradle and picked JJ up. "Now you mind your aunt and uncle and none of that all-night crying."

"He'll be an angel, I'm sure," Eddie assured her friend. "Go on now let me have my godson."

Melissa handed Eddie the chubby baby boy, at nearly four months JJ had met all his milestones. He held hit head up so it made it easier for Eddie to hold him without being worried. Melissa and Marcus headed out while Jamie and Eddie looked on.

"So what do you want to eat for dinner?" Jamie asked. "I can order or we can take the baby out, Marcus took the mustang so we have his car seat."

"It's pretty damp, I think we should keep him in,' Eddie replied. "Rudolph is on tonight we can watch it, he might like some of the dancing and the colors."

Jamie nodded, "You know it's nearly three, I think you should get out of the chair for a bit and rest, put your legs up…"

"He's so comfortable, he's nodding off," Eddie whispered even though JJ couldn't hear her.

"You can hold him again out of your chair, you and the baby need your rest. Come on now…"

Jamie took JJ and put the boy on his mat on the floor while helping Eddie transfer to couch. He carefully cuddled Eddie and covered her with the blanket before placing a half asleep JJ on her lap. Eddie looked down at the boy as he cuddled close. She looked beautiful like that, snuggled with a baby close. "That's about the most beautiful site…I'm still a little scared, but I think we are going to be blessed in a way that neither one of us could imagine."

Eddie smiled, "I know we are. I know it…" Eddie sighed and let her eyes close. She was exhausted and soon fell into a contented sleep.

Jamie tidied up a bit and sat down to do some studying. If he was going to be a father and give his son or daughter anything they needed he needed to make more money. Eddie's disability and his salary were okay for a family of two, but a family of three plus one dog that liked his chow required a raise.

Jamie was engrossed in refreshing his memory on criminal procedure for searches when JJ let out wail loud enough to wake the dead but not Eddie. Jamie hurried to get him and scooped him up, "None of that now," Jamie whispered rocking a little bit as the baby's cries grew.

Eddie stirred and opened her eyes, "It's about time for his bottle, I can hold him while you fix it." Eddie explained how to make up JJ's formula then tried to soothe the angry little baby until the food was ready. "You feed him…" Eddie offered the baby to Jamie.

Jamie took JJ into his arms and sat down on the rocking chair. "Here you go, little one…here you go, no more empty belly."

JJ began to suck his bottle eating very fast. "Look at him, he's half way through already."

Eddie watched as Jamie fed the baby, "He's drinking too fast, pull the bottle out for a minute and burp him. Let it settle or he'll get sick."

Jamie pulled the bottle back and was greeted with JJ's angry wail. "I don't think he likes that…" Jamie slowly rubbed the baby's back.

"Haven't you been around infants before? Even more than me."

"Well my last infant was Sean and I was only 22 when he was born and full of myself and busy…"

"I never held a baby before the one we delivered together on tour," Eddie replied. "We were a small family. I'm thankful that Melissa and Marcus had the family first, we can practice on JJ."

JJ accepted his bottle as soon as Jamie offered it and nearly drained it dry. He spit his bottle out and a little formula with it. He put the boy on his shoulder for a burp and patted. "You look so natural Jamie and he likes you. Regetti came by to help Marcus with something while we were apart and he hated him. He cried like a banshee."

"Well I'm pretty fond of him too," Jamie smiled. "It's getting to be suppertime, you 're eating for two, what should I order?"

"Uh kebabs and those tortilla things," Eddie replied. "No onions on mine."

JJ was good throughout dinner, sitting in his bouncy chair watching his aunt and uncle. Just as they were finishing up Jamie's phone rang. "It's Melissa," he laughed. "Here…" Jamie answered the call then handed it to Eddie.

"Hey, Melly," Eddie smiled. "He's being a little angel. Jamie fed him his bottle and he ate like a champ. Now, now he's in his bouncer we just ate our supper. Not at all…he's doing fine, stop worrying and have fun."

Eddie reassured Melissa for the next five minutes until a very unpleasant aroma began to fill up the kitchen. "Melly, I have to go now, Jamie's about to have to change JJ. I need to pay attention to this. Be safe, bye bye."

"Is that what that smell is?" Jamie asked as he finished the dished. "He seems pretty content, he's not fussing."

"Waaaaah! Waaaaah!" JJ proved Jamie wrong opening his lungs to sound his displeasure.

"His changing pads are in the bedroom, might be easier if you do it here the first time out."

Jamie got a diaper, wipes, plastic bags, and a new sleeper. "Okay, I'm going in…"

Eddie began to supervise Jamie's very first poop diaper. Jamie had an easy time getting the sleeper off, the diaper though had exceeded it's capacity and the poop exploded out the back. "Oh this is gross!"

Eddie burst out laugh, "He's known for spilling over his diaper."

The load in the boy's diaper was a lot for Jamie to handle even with two working hands. It took him a while to get the diaper off and disposed of then, get JJ clean. JJ started to kick his legs. "Jamie…" Eddie said seeing a telltale sign.

"Here we go baby boy," Jamie smiled then began to lift JJ's bottom to put on his diaper. "Uh Jamie," Eddie began again but it was too late. JJ began to pee straight up hitting his godfather right between the eyes.

Eddie couldn't help but laugh out loud as Jamie looked up at her, the pee dripping down his face. "You couldn't warn me?" He asked biting back a chuckle of his own.

"I tried," Eddie laughed. "Live and learn…"

When Jamie finished the diaper change, Eddie explained how to use the dirty diaper to cover the boy until the new diaper was ready to go. "Marcus does it that way all the time now, even for pee pee diapers. That was JJ doesn't get a chill and give out his own personal rinse."

"Well, Uncle Jamie will just have to give it a go next time," Jamie laughed. "Here you go…I have to shower then we'll get you to bathed and ready for bed."

Jamie left Eddie with JJ on her lap and Ray at her feet. "You like Ray don't you baby boy? Make nice to Ray?"

Ray laid his head closer so that JJ could explore him, he didn't mind that the baby pulled his tail or poked his ears, the little human didn't know better. "No, that's not how we make nice." Eddie laughed. "You are such a good boy Ray."

Jamie came out of the shower and saw Eddie cuddling their nephew. "You know, if I ever had doubts about this pregnant it was not about you making a good mother. You are going to make an excellent mother."

"It's going to be a huge undertaking though, Jamie," Eddie replied nuzzling JJ"s hair with her cheek. "Sit down we need to talk."

Jamie sat down beside Eddie's chair and pet Ray's head. "Jamie, I want to just say it and finish this part of the pregnancy on a high note. I understand, I really do, that you were motivated by fear and by love, but holding this little boy in my arms, I'm feeling all sorts of emotions wanting to protect hi an keep him safe. I don't want our boy or girl to ever know what happened between us. I don't want our baby to feel like it wasn't wanted."

"Eddie, it always was," Jamie sighed. "It wasn't the baby, it was…"

"I know," Eddie replied. "But that didn't make it hurt any less when you all but demanded that I end the life of this precious baby. I know it was fear, but Jamie, I need to know I can really count on you. Since this happened to me, I have been so reliant on you for everything sometimes even my very breath, I've needed you to help me and be there for me. I need your promise you are in this with me, that we will be partners as much as possible raising this family. That we'll be mentally equal even though physically we can't be."

Jamie stroked her hair softly, "I promise. I might get nervous but I won't go crazy on you. Not again. I love you both so much."

JJ squealed and kicked his legs back and forth. "I think he's on board, what about you Ray?"

The dog licked Jamie's hand and laid down by Eddie's feet. Jamie kissed Eddie's hand, "I couldn't love anything more than I do you and our baby and I promise you that I will never, ever behave like that again. I'm ashamed of it, Eddie. I'm so ashamed."

Eddie worked her hand up to cup Jamie's cheek, "With your promise it's behind us, I know why you felt like you did and you saw the wrong in it, it's fine now. It's fine."

Jamie touched his forehead to Eddie and she felt the tears on her chest. "Oh Jamie don't," Eddie soothed. "Don't cry, our little one will know it's father's deep love just like I do. This is a lucky baby Jamie, to have you as a Daddy."

"We're the lucky ones," Jamie replied. "We are being blessed with a precious little one and you will be healthy if God stays on our side. If I could take it back I would, at least the words not the sentiment."

"I know…it's getting late and JJ has to have another bottle before bed. We need to get cracking on the baths."

Jamie nodded, "I'll run the tub then come get you too. I'll try to do you both at once."

Before Eddie could protest Jamie as off eager to learn all he could about taking care of babies so he and Eddie could face their newest family member as partners.

 **A/N: Mostly just fluff, but we needed it after that after the angst filled chapters we just went through….thanks to all of you for sticking out on this by the way.**

 **Next Update – March 31** **st** **– Jamie and Eddie tackle bed and bath time.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

When Jamie returned to the living room, Eddie turned to him and sighed. "Jamie, I called you three times but I guess you didn't hear. I really want you to bathe us separately, I can't support JJ in the tub and I don't want him to slip under. Bathe him in his little tub then we'll do me and he can go in his bouncy chair."

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked. "It's awful late. I could help…"

"No, Jamie," Eddie said firmly. "No…It won't be long. I can help you with his wash. His tub is in the bathroom."

Jamie used some of the soapy water from the larger tub to fill JJ's little blue tub. Eddie sat in the bathroom while Jamie gave JJ his bath. The baby cooed and babbled away at Jamie while he washed him. "You like that, Buddy? Does that feel good to be all warm and clean?"

"That's good that he makes sounds," Eddie told Jamie. "It means he might have some vocal ability for Melly and Marcus to work with when he's older."

JJ kicked his leg and slapped the water with his hands, "I should have worn a bathing suit. He's getting me soaked."

"Careful when you do his hair that you don't get the soap in his eyes," Eddie warned as Jamie worked on the little one's hair, soaking wet for the second time that night.

Jamie handed the baby to Eddie wrapped in his towel then dumped the water out of the tub. Eddie held the squirmy wet baby as best she could as he continued to tell his uncle a story around a fist in his mouth.

"Oh, I know buddy," Eddie sighed giving a little rock. "Those little teeth starting to hurt you? I know…"

Jamie drained the bath he had made for Eddie, the water had gone cold and it would hurt her bones. While new water ran into the tub, Jamie got JJ's bouncy chair so he could hang out while Jamie took care of Eddie. So far, bath time took close to forty-five minutes and Eddie was still left.

"Okay, Aunt Eddie's turn," Jamie told the boy who was now interested in getting his foot in his mouth.

Jamie lifted Eddie from her chair and sat her on the toilet, carefully disrobing her. As he carefully stripped the clothes from her body, he saw the way her tummy was starting to pooch out just a bit. Jamie paused the put his hand on her tummy caressing the curve there. "Wow…look at that huh? We made that happen, you and me."

Eddie's eyes teared up, "Yeah we did…a miracle isn't it?"

Jamie gave Eddie a soft kiss, "Yeah it is… I love you both more than I could ever say. You ready?"

Eddie nodded and let Jamie softly lay her in the tub. "I think the one thing that bothered me most while we were apart, Marcus was doing this for you and with you. Not me." Jamie kissed Eddie's head. "This is our thing, our time."

"He was doing it through a bathing suit and with Melissa in the room," Eddie replied. "Pop said no, he was angry, so very angry, it wasn't like him at all. I missed it too, this is very special for us both."

"He was angry at me and Marcus for getting involved, he wanted us forced together for a bit to come to our own senses," Jamie replied. "I know it was necessary but I didn't like it. I didn't like it."

Jamie took Eddie from the tub and settled her, wrapped in towels, in her chair. "Now we go to the bedroom and he settles in, you can play a game or rock him…Melissa does a story even though he can't hear for the connection."

Jamie slid Eddie's nightie on her and laid a blanket on her legs. She drove herself to the nursery and watched as Jamie engaged JJ in a game of peekaboo. The joy on both JJ and Jamie's faces made Eddie smile and begin to feel better about Jamie and his sincerity about being a father. It warmed her heart to see the love for this little guy, and for their own baby. It was his fear…

JJ smiled at Jamie when he would do a peek-a-boo. "He likes it," Eddie smiled. "And I could watch you play all night, but it's his bed time. Why don't you rock and I'll read?"

Jamie nodded and put JJ on is lap to rock the little boy back and forth. Eddie opened one of the books Melissa often read and began and Jamie cuddled his little nephew tight. JJ"s little eye began to close as he suckled his nighttime bottle. When Jamie was sure he was sound asleep he gently laid him in his crib. "Sweet dreams little man…I love you."

Jamie unmade the bed and helped Eddie get in before sliding in himself. He pulled Eddie close and sighed "We better get to bed, Angel, the baby will be getting us up for a feeding in a few hours. I'll bring him in and you can feed him."

Eddie nodded and smiled, "I'm so tired too…but I feel like we are a team again and that is the best feeling."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently, "It is, we always did our best work as partner you know?"

Eddie nodded, "I do…sleep well Jamie. I love you."

"Love you back," he whispered and shut his eyes with all he needed in life secure in his arms.

Eddie and Jamie fell into a much deeper sleep than they anticipated, relying on the baby monitor and Jamie's keen sense of hearing to alert them to JJ's needs. When Jamie got up to turn Eddie, JJ was sound asleep. "Half hour," he sighed looking at the schedule Melissa put on the nightstand. Jamie shut his eyes again planning on waking for the baby, but the next time he woke the sun was beginning to peer through the window and Eddie's was frantically calling his name.

"Jamie, get up! Jamie…please!" Eddie was almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked groggily. "What are you okay?"

"It's after six, and he hasn't cried," Eddie gasped. "It's after six and he hasn't cried, why hasn't he cried."

Jamie's feet hit the floor before he could register exactly what had Eddie so upset. He jogged to JJ's crib and found the little boy kicking his feet watching his mobile. "Oh, you're fine, yes you are. You slept all night huh?"

Jamie scooped JJ up and took him to make his morning bottle, "I bet you are hungry huh? You were such a good boy sleeping all night long. You scared Auntie Eddie…"

Jamie could hear Eddie crying, he knew it was much more than JJ not crying in the night. Jamie carried JJ to the bedroom having already given the boy his bottle. "He's fine, Angel. He just slept through the night that's all."

Eddie began to cry even harder, "Oh thank God, I was so scared," Eddie sobbed. "I thought he…Can I hold him?"

"I think that he better finish first as upset as you are,' Jamie sighed. "What is the matter, Angel? It's not just this…"

Eddie sighed, "It's stupid but…if you weren't here Jamie, and if something were wrong with this little one…or our little one…I…"

It occurred to Jamie just then what Eddie's fear was. He had his fears for her, he never thought before now that she would have her own fears too.

"And you can't get up to check," Jamie sighed. "Well, when he is very little we'll have him right by us and you won't be alone with him, honey. I'll be there or Linda, Pop, Nancy, someone will always be there to help. I know it's scary, but…"

"No, you don't," Eddie sighed. "You don't know how that feels, just like I guess I don't know your feelings about the risks to me. I was shaking you for ten minutes to get you up and I didn't have the strength to shake you hard enough"

JJ finished his feed, Jamie shifted him to burp. "I'm sorry, I was really tired," Jamie replied. "Eddie, please calm down, we will work this out, we'll figure it all out, I promise you. He just slept through the night, that's all. You will be a wonderful Mommy, and you will have all the support in the world."

Eddie looked down at JJ who Jamie has placed in her arms, "I know, I'm just being a little silly. He has a huge accomplishment and I'm…You aren't the only one that is scared Jamie. We're just scared about different things. If our baby was sick or hurt and something happened because of my stupid body…"

"It's all right, we made a promise last night to be partners right? Like old times?"

"I know Jamie," Eddie sighed. "But maybe this isn't right? Maybe you were right all along and this is a bad idea. Not for but for the baby, I could put it in danger. This is selfish for me to do this, for me to have any baby, it's…"

"No," Jamie said firmly. "Look at the cute little guy there, okay? Look at how happy he is and healthy. Melissa is a wonderful Mom."

"She has her fingers, she has more than me," Eddie lamented. "Jamie what are we going to do?"

Jamie took her hands, "We are going to have a baby Eddie, and we are going to love him or her to pieces and they are gonna love you and know they are so lucky to have you as their Mommy. You have the most important thing, a heart…your whole heart…Let's do this as a team, 12-David rides again. Right. Didn't we just promise?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah we did. Oh, Jamie he's messing his diaper…"

Jamie grabbed JJ from Eddie and hurried him to the bathroom sink. "Oh JJ! Oh, man!"

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.

Jamie cleaned JJ up and dressed him in a fresh outfit a little navy blue onesie with Thomas Train overalls. Then he helped Eddie into a denim dress and pulled her hair back, leaving just slippers on hr feet. Jamie just finished making breakfast and was still in his pajamas with his hair sticking up when Marcus and Melissa arrived home.

They looked like a newly wedded couple, Marcus carried Melissa in his arms kissing her not noticing their houseguests. Melissa looked up when JJ squealed. "OH my baby…"

Marcus placed Melissa in a chair then took JJ out of his seat and handed him to his mother. Marcus looked at Jamie, "Whoa, rough night?"

"You look like you went through the ringer," Melissa laughed. "Were you a bad boy for Uncle Jamie and Auntie Eddie?"

"Actually, he was very good. He slept through the whole night and about scared us half to death," Jamie laughed. "Add to that two of the stinkiest, stickiest diapers, we have perps that don't make messes like that."

"He can lay a few eggs for sure," Marcus laughed. "Seriously though, you okay you look like death warmed over."

Jamie put his arms around Eddie, "I guess I just got a taste of my future…and while I know now why you were late for roll call daily, I can't imagine wanting anything more."

Marcus smiled and helped Jamie finish getting breakfast while Melissa and Eddie talked about JJ and how he behaved. "I'm getting a little nervous seeing how limited I am," Eddie confessed. "But Jamie will…"

"Yes, he will," Melissa assured her. "I was scared too. But I'm telling you Eddie, this is the most wonderful thing in the world being a parent."

Jamie's phone began to ring, "Reagan…" Jamie listened to the caller. "Oh no, oh dear God…I'm on my way…"

Jamie looked at Marcus, "Let's go partner, my father just called us all in. There's been a shooting near 1PP."

Both men put down their pans, ran to get their bags, and kissed their wives. "I'll call Linda and Nancy and see how can come over to help. You two stay put…" Marcus put Melissa in her chair, "I love you," he whispered.

"Be safe," she whispered back as Jamie and Eddie held one another. "Did he say who it was?"

"No yet, but the tone of his voice…Pray for everyone there."

Eddie rubbed her cheek on Jamie's hand, "I will, be careful. Come home to us."

"I will," Jamie murmured. It was his promise.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I know many of you are waiting for Eddie to show some empathy for Jamie's fears and never fear, that is coming…Those of you familiar with my writing know I'm layered…I'll peel back that part of the onion, never fear.

Next Updated – April 4th – The family is shaken by a sudden loss.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

Jamie and Marcus each held umbrellas over their wives as they gathered around gravesite for Kevin Michael Baker, beloved husband and father. Renzulli had agreed to let them stand out of formation in order to tend to their wives' needs.

Frank sat beside Baker, one arm wrapped securely around the detective's shoulders. She had given birth to their son not three months ago. Kevin, who worked construction, had been caught in an attempted robbery of the hot dog vendor on the corner of 1PP while bring their newest son, Michael to his mother for a feed. It just went to show how you could never really tell about these things.

Eddie sat looking over at the new widow. She didn't know Baker well but any dealing she had to with her she was always very nice to her. Jamie had his hand firmly on her shoulder, Eddie could feel the tension in his body, she would address that with him later. For now, Eddie's attention was focused mostly on Melissa, who was holding herself very stiff and keeping her head down. Eddie hadn't seen this in her friend before, Melissa was nothing if not overly positive and happy.

"The family of Kevin Baker would like to invite you to DelMonico's restaurant for a brief luncheon to honor and celebrate Kevin's life," the minister said at the conclusion of the funeral service.

"You want to go back?" Marcus asked Melissa. It seemed he too senses the difference in her today.

"Yeah, we can go back, you can settle me and socialize with your house, that's okay." The smile was forced and didn't quite reach her eyes. "JJ will be all right with Mrs. Kelly a little longer. Let's go now."

"We'll see you there, okay?" Jamie confirmed. "We'll save you two seats."

Marcus and Melissa headed to their car while Jamie and Eddie headed to their own. Jamie watched his father taking care of Baker, making sure she was okay, making sure her little boy didn't slip and that the baby was warm and safe. Jamie tightened his grip on Eddie's arm, "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, Jamie don't start to worry,okay? It's damp and cold but the baby and I are both warm and safe."

"I know you are," Jamie replied taking his time to get Eddie into the car and belted in. He stopped, standing in the rain, and looked down at Eddie's face. Gently Jamie reached out and cupped her cheek, softly running his thumb over her cheek bone and her lips.

Eddie kissed Jamie's finger as it came by her lips. "Come in out of the rain," she requested.  
"We're hungry, let's go…"

Jamie nodded and jogged around the side of the car to get inside. "Are you okay?" Eddie asked worried about him. He had been acting as oddly as Melissa.

"I'm fine honey," Jamie replied. "It just hits you sometimes how precious life is, that's all. How it can all end in a second and when you are least prepared for it."

"I know, you and me of all people should know that," Eddie sighed. "I'm worried about Melissa. She's been so distant and quiet since it happened, can you make sure Marcus knows?"

"I will, but I'm sure he's already on top of it," Jamie assured Eddie. "For a dumb punk kid he turned into a good husband and father. I'm not worried about him picking up on her being out of sorts with this, who wouldn't be. Kevin and Melissa shared the same birthday for crying out loud!"

Eddie nodded, "For me, Jamie. Please."

Jamie could never deny his wife when she spoke like that. "Of course I'll speak to him before we leave today." Jamie drove with one hand on the wheel of the car and the other on Eddie's hand holding it loosely.

The drive to the restaurant was short and quiet. Eddie studied Jamie's hand and the rain outside. When Jamie parked the car, he turned in his seat and captured Eddie's blue eyes with his. "You know every time a cop gets shot or now a spouse is shot I think about the night that you got hurt and all it has done for us. Without that event, so much would never have happened in our lives or Melissa and Marcus' lives, in Pop's life…"

Eddie smiled, "I know, it was the best worst day…the best worst day."

Jamie smoothed Eddie's hair and leaned over to close the gap between them. Eddie rose to meet him and met his lips in a stirring kiss. In that moment they forgot themselves, they forgot they were in an open car going to the funeral lunch for Abigail's husband, all that mattered was the two of them, connected as they were in that special way. "I love you," Eddie whispered softly.

"I love you," Jamie echoed. "Both of you. We better get inside."

Jamie that much more tender in his movement with Eddie lately, and today was no exception. Eddie drove herself into the dining room and found Melissa. Marcus was socializing with some of his friends, "You okay? You don't seem like you feel well," Eddie said to her friend.

"I'm okay, JJ has had a few rough night I think his ear pressure is hurting him again," Melissa sighed. "Marcus' hands just fly when he talks to him and I could swear he's trying to copy him."

"Jamie was reading to me the other night that babies JJ's age start to copy their parents sounds so I guess he's doing that with his hands, it's cute…" Eddie took a sip of her Sprite, her best friend lately. "I'm sorry he's hurting. You know if you need a break Jamie and I would be glad to…"

"No!" Melissa jumped. "I mean, no thank you, he's fine, I think he needs his Mommy while he's being sore."

"Melly," Eddie sighed. "I know this is waking up a lot doubts in you. Doubts that maybe you didn't have before the wedding, I have those doubts and fears too, every day. Its harder now I'm pregnant, it's harder now that you have JJ. You have to talk to Marcus…"

Jamie cut Eddie off when he returned with a plate of food for her and Melissa. "Marcus will be right over, he's having word with Sarge. I made a couple plates."

Eddie dug in on a plate of chicken skewers and mozzarella cheese while Melissa looked at her plate of salad and shrimp. "Do you need help Melissa?"

"No, I'm just…Excuse me will you?" Melissa drove her chair toward the Reagan family main table and whispered in Henry's ear. He patted her arm and went to speak to Frank. "Jamie, you have to talk to Marcus, he has to address Melissa's fears. This really got to her."

"I told him he'll talk to her tonight, stop worrying." Jamie reached out and stroked Eddie's hair. "So soft and smooth. Are you sure you aren't too tired?"

"I'm tired but I'm okay to stay…" Eddie snuggled her head next to his hand. Jamie leaned down to steal a kiss. "We need to show our support for Baker and her boys. If you want to go…"

"No, I'm fine," Jamie replied with his hand once again stroking Eddie's cheek. "I'm worried about you and the baby, making a new person is hard work."

"We're fine," Eddie replied. "I could use a glass of water and I'm afraid I'll spill."

As Jamie poured the water, he caught sight of Melissa leaving the party with Detective Nucifero. "Hey, I'll be right back, Angel," Jamie whispered going over to Henry to find out about it.

As it turned out, Melisa asked Henry's help in going home to her son. She said it was because he had been fussy but both Eddie and Jamie knew that wasn't true. Melissa had been given a stern and loud wake up call about what could happen, even though Kevin was not a cop.

That wake up call was not exclusive to Melissa. Before Jamie could return to Eddie's side, Frank slid an arm around his son. "How you doing?"

"I'm okay, a little shaken up seeing what this is doing to Baker. She's usually so strong, to see her leaning on you that way is humbling."

Frank nodded, "Yes it is, I told her she could have as long as she needed. She'll be all right, she's strong, like your Eddie."

"Like she was," Jamie replied watching is wife talking with Linda at the table. "Something happens to me now and with a baby coming…it will be tough."

"It's a reality of life not just the job, but it's more likely that you'll in danger than someone like Kevin. Jamie, I'd hate to have to do it, but I don't want you worrying about Eddie or the baby. If something happens…"

"I have thinking to do on that, Dad,' Jamie replied. "And I have to talk to my wife and get her perspective on it. I'll do what's best for my family. And I know I have your blessing?"

"You always do, Jamie," Frank assured him. "You need to think about the risk or the reward, Son. The risk and the reward."

When Jamie and Eddie went home later that afternoon, Jamie sighed, "Marcus said he's talk to her Angel. Don't worry okay, with their whirlwind romance it's no wonder a few things fell through the cracks."

"That's a pretty big thing, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "My leg is jumping a little, can you…"

Jamie found the spasm quickly and rubbed gently, "It's starting huh?"

"Yeah, I think, they have been showing up a bit more lately," Eddie sighed. "I feel them higher up in my back."

Jamie nodded and kept working on her calf and the bottom of her foot. "How about a warm tub and bed early huh?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I think a warm bath and a cuddle is exactly what we need."

Jamie ran the tub then placed Eddie in the warm water. Jamie was always so careful with how he bathed Eddie and more so now with the baby coming. It had always been their special time to touch and to snuggle. Jamie massaged Eddie's neck as he washed her hair being sure to get the soap out. It was only 930 when the settled into bed.

Eddie curled on her side and shut her eyes. She was asleep very quickly with Jamie tenderly stroking her arm and hair. There was really nothing she liked better than holding tight to her husband, feeling his smooth skin, and gentle breath.

Jamie shut his eyes but sleep failed to come. Baker's husband's death shook him more than he was willing to admit. Baker was strong, she was able bodied and she could care for a family herself. His Eddie, his Angel, she couldn't do that if it was him. Kevin Baker died from a stray shot, people routinely fired guns at him. It bothered him thinking if a bullet caught him that Eddie would be left a widow, she relied on him for so much.

Jamie stewed on this until the 3am alarm sounded. Jamie slid out of bed and went to turn Eddie. "Hey you don't look like you just woke up."

"I didn't, I've been awake,' Jamie replied. "Eddie I have to talk to you and I can't just let it sit. If that was me we buried today…"

"Don't say that!" Eddie jumped. "Don't think it, say a prayer quickly."

Jamie smiled and took Eddie's hands. "You know I was thinking I don't have to do this…go out everyday riding along in the RMP, messing with perps, sometimes not being any real good to anyone. I have a law degree from Harvard and that can go so far in this city alone."

"Jamie, what's this?' Eddie asked. "Where is this coming from? Being a cop was your dream."

"Maybe," Jamie replied. 'But maybe now, Angel. Maybe you and the baby are my dream, maybe that's what Joe was intending and now…I need to be alive to be there for you and the baby. The danger and the risks…Kevin Baker was just near a police hq and he's dead. Detective Baker is not…"

"A quadriplegic…" Eddie sighed. 

"Right," Jamie sighed. "And I'm not meaning that badly but…"

"I know, my love," Eddie soothed. "It's three am and it's been a rough couple days. Let's sleep and we can always talk about this again when we are both feeling more secure. Lie down now, let me hold you for a change."

Jamie smiled, "I wish I had your strength and your brevity."

Eddie kissed Jamie's hair as she felt his head hit her shoulder, "You do, you just need a little right now. And I'm here to give to you Jamie. I'm here to give to you. I love you, now rest, you need your rest."

Jamie listened to the beat of Eddie's heart, letting it lull him to sleep. It was Eddie's turn to sit up and keep watch, wondering what life was going to throw them next.

 **A/N: Bet none of you expected it to be Baker's husband that was killed…but surprise! I'd never kill off a Reagan, at least not this early in the story…maybe in the final installment a few of them might go…**

 **Next Update – April 7** **th** **– Eddie's 16 week check up and some names for Baby Reagan.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"Baby Reagan," the nurse called as Eddie and Jamie waited for her sixteen-week checkup.

Jamie stood and followed Eddie back to the examining room. Room four had the special scale and the accommodations for quadriplegics or those with severe mobility issues. Eddie drove directly to room four where she would be seen by Dr. Eisenberg.

"How are you feeling Eddie?" Nurse Meadows smiled. "Let's get you on the table for a weight."

Jamie stood by protectively not wanting to interrupt the rhythm. Still seeing his pregnant wife being manipulated by anyone but him was hard and made Jamie nervous. Still Eddie seemed perfectly at ease being weighed then settled back to await her exam. "Did I gain much?" Eddie asked. At her last appointment, the doctor had discussed a precise pattern of weight gain that Eddie should meet but not exceed.

"You gained two and a half since your last visit and eight total," the nurse replied. "And I see Dad is here with you today. We missed you Dad."

Jamie smiled, "Is she really doing okay?"

"From what I can see she's doing great, all her vitals are precisely where we want them, weight is just a half a pound over. Dr. Eisenberg will be right in."

The nurse left Jamie and Eddie together to wait for the doctor. Jamie rubbed Eddie's shoulder, "You okay?"

"Yeah, this is a vet's table," Eddie explained. "They can turn it on to get my weight since I can't stand. She's going to do an ultrasound again today and we'll see how big the baby is. Are you okay?"

"I'm nervous," Jamie admitted. "I want to leave here and feel everything is okay you know?"

"I know," Eddie replied. "I know you're worried, but look at me. There is nothing to worry about okay? I love you so much, so much and the baby loves you and we are in this together. Right?"

"Right," Jamie replied and sat on the metal stool to wait for the doctor to come in.

"How are we doing, Mom?" Dr. Eisenberg asked as she entered the room with a smile.

"I'm good, the heartburn thing is going away and I'm a little more energetic. You remember my husband Jamie?"

Dr. Eisenberg smiled as Jamie stood up and offered his hand to her. "Dr. I would sincerely like to apologize for the way I acted when we last met. I was very frightened and confused, and to be honest, you didn't tell me what I wanted to hear at that point in time. I was focused on the risk to Eddie's life and not the gift that it is. I hope you can forgive me."

The doctor smiled, she had seen panicked father's before. "Let's start over, Dr. Kelly Eisenberg, nice to meet you."

Jamie took the doctor's hand and gave it a good firm shake. "Likewise, I'm very glad that you agreed to take care of my wife"

"Well speaking of which, let's have a look…"

Jamie held Eddie's had and stroked her hair while the doctor performed her exam. "Oh, look at this a nice little pouch you have here. Good and firm and measuring right on schedule. Looks like you are doing very well. Let's get a look inside shall we?"

Jamie and Eddie sat transfixed as the doctor moved the transducer over Eddie's tiny bump. At sixteen weeks the baby was about the size of an avocado. "There's the head, Eddie you can see it's much more pronounced and the legs are developing well. This little one will give you a run for your money, good thing you have at power chair, Mom."

Eddie's eyes were shining but Jamie was really transfixed. He saw the baby at the nine week exam, he or she had grown and changed so much, rapidly becoming their little boy or girl. "Oh Eddie…" Jamie sighed and touched his forehead to hers. "Oh look at him…"

"Him?" Eddie laughed. "Could be a girl Jamie."

"I know but it feels like a boy to me," Jamie replied.

"Do you want me to look?" the doctor asked as she took measurements of the baby.

"No," Jamie and Eddie both said in unison. "We want to wait, we decided to wait."

Dr. Eisenberg smiled, "Then there is just one more thing…" She reached over and clicked on the the Doppler switch. The sweetest sound Jamie ever heard filled the air; he couldn't hide the happy tears running down his face. He didn't need to.

Jamie slipped under the covers smiling in adoration as Eddie moved into his arms. Carefully tucking the warm blankets around her Jamie settled. "The baby was so cute...Tiny, but so cute already," Eddie whispered.

Eddie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder nuzzling into his body. "Yeah, it was," Jamie whispered. He couldn't deny the baby was cute dreaming of having his own family. Jamie tightened his arms around Eddie's body and gently kissed her head. "I have never heard any sound more precious except maybe your voice when you woke up after the accident. The whoosh…so perfect," Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek and pulled her in closer. "So, for a boy you like Joseph Jamison? Another JJ?"

"Well we'd call him Joey, but I know you want to honor your brother and we agreed to have our names in the baby's name somehow. Poor baby, if it's a girl we'll have to pick a name that goes with Edit."

Jamie sighed, "Madison is a nice name for a girl, and Elizabeth was my grandma's name. Elizabeth Edit that could go. What was your mother's name again?"

"Agatha," Eddie replied. "So no…Joseph Jamison or Conor Jamison, I like those two."

"Me too, Conor has a good ring to it," Jamie agreed. "But I think until we see the baby we can't really choose a good name. Until JJ was born, they had what four names for each?"

"Yes,' Eddie laughed. "Marcus was driving her up the wall with that list. I hope we have an easier time of it…"

No answer. "Jamie…"

His snore was her only answer. Eddie smiled, he needed the sleep, he kept himself up all night worrying about this appointment. "Daddy's sleeping baby…go night night now. We love you." With that Eddie shut her own eyes and fell asleep dreaming of what was to come.

"Pop will be here in an hour and I'll be home around 530," Jamie told Eddie. She woke that morning feeling a little light headed so Jamie asked her to stay in bed until Henry arrived. Eddie agreed. "Be careful out there honey. I love you."

"I love you," Jamie replied "And I love you…" Jamie caressed Eddie's belly. "I love you too little bit."

Eddie rested her head the heard Jamie leave. She shut her eyes to rest more before Henry came over to start the day. She must have dozed because the next thing she heard was Henry moving around the kitchen. "Pop!" Eddie called out. "Pop is that you?"

Henry appeared with a huge smile, "Good morning, sleepy head. How did you feel?"

"Better now, I was dizzy this morning, but now I'm just hungry," Eddie laughed. "Do I smell bacon?"

"And corn griddle cakes," Henry smiled. "Let's get you in your chair, we'll wash you up later."

Eddie agreed and soon was enjoying breakfast at the table with Henry. "Jamie was so impressed, he was so happy with the appointment and hearing the baby. Now that he's finally come to terms with it he's on board. We even talked names last night."

"Jamie has always been stubborn," Henry replied. "But I have never seen him dig his heels in like that before."

"I have but on the job, not personally, but now he's settled down and we're going to work more on the nursery this week. I think that the tinted white with a mint green, we really don't want to know the sex. It would be easier but we want to be surprised."

"In my day you had no choice but to be surprised. I think it's sweet in the modern age you want to wait. How about you show me those plans?"

Eddie got the computer out and showed Henry the bedding, the crib with a fold down side and ever a special infant seat. "Melissa says we're a little premature in decorating but I don't care."

"Well, Melissa doesn't know Reagan stock,' Henry replied. "We are solid and firm as they come. And so is this little one."

Eddie and Henry spent the day fixing dinner for Jamie and Eddie to have that night complete with an apple and sour cream pie. "I have to head out now, sweetie but Jamie will be home in an hour. Ray, you mind Eddie now."

Ray stood next to Eddie's chair and laid his head on her lap. Eddie smiled, 'I'm in good paws, you enjoy your night with your friends. Win big!"

Henry kissed Eddie and headed out for his poker night. She drove herself to the living room with Raymond by her side and turned on Judge Judy for a few laughs before Jamie arrived home.

Jamie and Marcus were thrilled to have an uneventful tour. A couple of truant kids, one mild domestic, and a possession of drug paraphernalia. It was an easy day for them both. "You seemed bushed Reagan. Eddie having cravings all ready?"

"No, I slept last night, it was the night before I had problems," Jamie replied. "You were right though, there is no other feeling like it."

Marcus smiled, "Let's head back to the car and head home. You want to come over tonight?"

"I think Eddie cooked supper with Pop, what about tomorrow night, I know Eddie misses snuggling the baby."

Jamie and Marcus heard the screams before they saw the scuffle. They both reached for their weapons and began running in the direction of the disturbance. Marcus approached first, a man in at least his late thirties was beating on a woman, or girl not much older than eighteen. "You stupid witch!" he thundered. "Stealing from me! I own you!"

"Police, break it up!" Marcus shouted and ran to break up the battling couple. He sheated his gun and attempt to break them apart with his hands. "Break it up, I said!"

Jamie had gone around the other side of the alley to catch the couple unaware. Marcus was preoccupied with separating the warring couple. He never saw the girl had pulled a knife or he would have chosen another approach to break the pair apart.

Marcus felt the knife thrust into his back before he saw the girl's arm move. He made an inhuman sound and felt his blood begin to seep out. The knife must have hit some good flesh because Marcus fell to the ground almost instantly.

When Jamie rounded the corner, he saw his partner lying on the ground alone, he began to sprint towards him. Jamie, usually more cautious than Marcus kept his gun out. Jamie dropped to his knees, "Marcus, you okay. Marcus…" Jamie pushed the squelch button on his radio, though before he could speak he was hit hard from behind, his head spinning. All Jamie could feel was the intense pain in his head following by a burning pain in his leg as the assailant smashed the bone and muscle from behind. Jamie hit the ground, eyes open, but actions failing him.

Marcus, still conscious, but bleeding, looked over at his partner and reached out. Jamie, barely conscious, with his leg throbbing, reached out towards Marcus each one thinking of their wives and each other as they lay, unable to call for help, not knowing when or by whom they would be found.

 **A/N: So, seems that the risks of being a cop are not avoidable even for the blissful. Jamie is coming around to the baby, but how will Eddie and Melissa cope now? Stay tuned. Thanks to all my loyal readers. You've all be very supportive and kind, it is deeply appreciated.**

 **Next Update – April 11** **th** **– The family arrives at the hospital, some have an easier time arriving than others.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty – Five

"Beal and Reagan last radioed from here," Renzulli indicated the intersection on his larger map of their precinct. They were on a foot post, leaving their RMP parked near Elbaum's deli. I want all of yous to spread out, search allies, back roads, every nook and cranny, no one is going home until those officers are found!"

The officers from two shifts of the twelfth headed out to search for their missing comrades while Eddie napped in front of the TV with Ray faithfully at her side. The baby made her very tired, more so than the usual fatigue accompanying her condition. At home, Eddie had spent the evening watching TV with Ray remaining faithfully at her side. The next thing she knew Ray nudged her arm quickly, barking until he saw movement from the young woman.

"Hey Ray, is Jamie home?" Ray answered with a whine taking a seat next to her chair. Letting out a small yawn Eddie turned to check the window seeing a dark screen, the sun setting hours ago.

"Jamie is late, he should have been home already. Call Jamie..." Eddie commanded her phone, listening to the ringing until Jamie's voicemail picked up.

"Hey, Sarge," McKenna called out. "Just got a call from the deli owner, seems he found Beal and Reagan unconscious in the alley behind his place. Bus is on the way."

Renzulli sighed with relief and then inhaled with dread, they found them and that was good but in what shape. He hit the sirens on this own RMP and hurried to the scene.

At 1PP the call of two officers missing then two officers down, including Jamie, reached Frank. Thankful Henry was with Eddie, Frank headed to the hospital to meet the buses and assess the damage.

Frank's detail just arrived at the hospital when the buses pulled in. Frank could see that Marcus, while pale and bleeding, was conscious while Jamie was not. Frank hurried and approached Marcus' gurney. "What happened son?" Frank asked.

"Victim tried to stab the perp, got me…don't know about Jamie. Wouldn't wake up."

"It's all right, now he's in good hands, rest. We'll see your wife gets here," Frank told Marcus as the doctors pushing him away. Frank sighed, Eddie and Melissa both were still reeling from Baker's husband's death. Melissa was by herself, he would call her then send Baker to get her and the baby and bring them to the hospital.

"Eddie!" Jamie woke up with a gasp and tried to sit up straight. Two nurses held him down as Frank hurried to Jamie's side.

"Eddie is fine son," Frank soothed. "Eddie is fine. She's home with Pop."

"No," Jamie groaned. "No, Pop…poker."

"No, Jamie, remember today is Pop's day with Eddie," Frank stroke his son's hair. "I'll call him…"

"No, Pop was going to poker…Eddie is alone, she's by herself for hours, Dad please help!" Jamie begged.

Frank indulged Jamie, of course Henry was at the house, he lived for Eddie and the baby. "All right, lie still, listen to your nurses and I'll be right back."

Frank pulled out his phone and called Henry. He could tell from the noise when Henry answered that Jamie was right and he had not been at the house with Eddie. Frank gave Henry the news about Jamie and Marcus then hung up to call Eddie.

Before Frank could dial Eddie's number his phone rang. "Eddie, sweetheart," Frank began.

"Jamie's late, Frank," Eddie said firmly. "He's late and he didn't call or send someone to stay with me. Which hospital is he in?"

"St. Victor's but how…" Their connection would never cease to amaze even this seasoned gumshoe.

"I just know," Eddie replied. "I just know. If they can wait for me to get there…"

"I'm sure they can wait, he's got a slight concussion and maybe a broken knee but he knows what's what and he's not complaining of much pain just yet. I'll send my detail," Frank began but Eddie bested him again. "I already called the medical van and they'll be here in a few minutes. Ray is coming with me, he's really anxious so can you fix it with the hospital staff and sit with him if they won't let him back?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll send my detail after Melissa."

"Oh, I'll be all right," Eddie began then gasped. "Oh no, Marcus too. How bad is he? I know Jamie isn't too bad, I can feel that but Melissa…"

"He's been stabbed, he was conscious and talking though. I think they'll both be fine."

"The van is here I have to go, Melly is still skittish since we lost Baker's husband, if she arrives first…"

"Don't worry, I'll see you," Frank replied hanging up and smiling. That girl was something.

Eddie arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Frank promised both his officers to wait for their wives. Raymond walked by Eddie's side, clearing a path as Eddie drove toward Frank. "Where is he?" Eddie asked then commanded Ray. "Ray sit."

The dog sat while Frank put his hand on Eddie's shoulder. "He's this way, the won't let the dog back with him. I'll watch him while you speak to his doctors."

Eddie nodded and rolled to the desk, "I'm Mrs. Jamison Reagan, I'd like to see my husband now and his doctors as well."

"Yes, Mrs. Reagan, your husband is in curtain area three. The ER attending is with another patient but he'll be in as soon as he's finished. The orthopedic surgeon is studying your husband's films and he'll be in to talk to you."

"Thank you." Eddie turned her chair and headed for curtain area three. Jamie's eyes were closed. He had an ice pack bandaged to his head, and his leg was elevated on several pillows. It was already visibly swollen. Eddie knew they were going to face a substantial challenge if Jamie had indeed broken his knee. Still that was not the biggest worry at the moment. Eddie laid her head down on Jamie's arm, "I'm here, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"

Jamie stirred and opened his eyes slowly, "Eddie, oh God, Angel, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was late…"

"Hush," Eddie commanded. "You stop this minute, you weren't off playing darts you were hurt. How do you feel?"

"Sore," Jamie replied. "Marcus got worse, blood all over the place. Oh, the lights…"

Eddie sighed, she couldn't help him by shutting them off. "I'm sorry, close your eyes and rest. The doctor is going to come in soon."

"Officer Reagan, Mrs. Reagan, I'm Dr. Peale. How's the leg feeling now, Officer?" Jamie had been given some contact analgesic before Eddie arrived.

"Kind of sore but not bad. Did I bust it, my knee?" Jamie asked.

"Good news is no, no bones are broken, but the bad news is that you've torn your quadricep muscle and we'll be taken you up to surgery in a few minutes to repair that. There's a little more internal bleeding than we would like, that's why the hurry on this. I'll give you a few minutes, then you'll be taken to be prepped. Don't worry Mrs. Reagan, we'll fix him right up."

"Now wait a minute," Eddie said quickly. "How long is he going to be in the hospital? Is there a risk of blood clots or anything like that?"

"There is risk associated with any surgery," Dr. Peale replied. "But no more so for this than any other routine surgery. As for down time, we'll keep him here tonight and tomorrow night for observation and then four to six weeks recuperation."

"Well that's not so bad," Eddie replied. "Can you please shut off his light, it's hurting his eyes."

The doctor turned the light off and left Jamie and Eddie alone.

Melissa arrived with Baker while Eddie was in with Jamie. Frank hurried over to the young mother who was cradling her baby boy to her chest. "Where is he? Is he dead?" There were so many cops in the waiting room it looked very scary.

"Oh, no sweetheart," Frank said quickly as JJ began to cry. Ray's ears perked up to the tiny human's distress and headed over to him and nudged the boy with his nose. "No, he's resting in his room. He's got a nasty wound, but it's just a flesh would. He's getting some blood and waiting for you. May I take the baby and you can go see him?"

Melissa bit her lip, "Is Eddie here?"

Frank saw Melissa shaking, "Eddie is in with Jamie but he's heading up to surgery soon. I'll send her in as soon as she's done, now give me this precious boy and go to your husband, he is fine. I promise you."

Frank lifted JJ and commanded Ray to follow him while Melissa went to see Marcus.

Melissa pushed back the curtain quickly just wanting to see Marcus. "Marcus.." She paused looking him over, the color drained from him face. He winced in pain despite the medication that attempted to reverse the effects.

When Marcus slowly turned his head he groaned hearing her voice. "Hey..."

Melissa moved closer breathing in sharply at his state, tears swelling in her eyes with worry.

She moved closer slowly reaching a hand up squeezing Marcus' slowly so their fingers rubbed together. A low sniffle escaped followed by another her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm fine baby," Marcus whispered. "I'm sewed up, just need a few days rest. Don't cry."

"I can't help it," Melissa sobbed. "You got stabbed, Marcus. You were stabbed and bleeding. No one knew where you were! You could have died, you could have died…"

Melissa began to cry harder, forcing Marcus to sit up against the pull of his stitches. Still, even that pain wouldn't keep Marcus from holding his sobbing wife in his arms.

Eddie kissed Jamie's hand as the doctor's a nurses brought him through the "Authorized Personnel Doors". Her stomach as in knots and her head ached, she was tired but she'd never let Jamie or Frank see that. Eddie drove to the commissioner's private waiting area, set up whenever a member of the family or department was brought in for something serious. Frank was holding JJ and talking to Renzulli with Ray by his side. Eddie called to her dog to follow her into the waiting room.

Raymond laid his head on Eddie's lap as she sighed. "I know, Melly is needing me but I need a minute to myself. It's so different, seeing Jamie in the bed. Usually he's in the chair, he's the calm one, telling me it's going to be okay. From the first day I got hurt he's been there, Ray. I want to be there for him, I want to tell him it's okay, you know?"

Ray raised his head as if he understood her. "I know he'll be all right, the family will help us. I just wish I would be able to do more. He's going to need help and I'm so limited."

Eddie bit her lip, the emotions of the day catching up to her. In a few minutes, she had to go hold Melissa up. She had to get herself together. Ray stood on his hind legs and licked Eddie's face. "I love you too buddy."

When Ray sat down again Eddie saw Frank in the room with JJ in his arms. "You holding up okay honey?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, just thinking how often this has been reversed and how I don't envy Jamie this position at all. Waiting stinks. Ray's been a pretty good listener though having you boy?"

Frank smiled, "I'll keep an eye on him if you want to go see Melissa and Marcus. Did they say how long Jamie is going to be in surgery?"

"About four hours," Eddie replied. "I better go to her, she hasn't been comfortable with Marcus being on the streets since Kevin."

"She's pretty shaken up but you take care of yourself and my grandbaby too," Frank told Eddie as she started to drive. Ray stood up and began to follow, "No, Ray, stay with Frank. Stay…"

The dog obeyed but not without a whine, he could sense the distress that was hidden in under her smile. "Frank, thank you so much for everything you have done…especially getting me Ray. He's so good to me and for me, a most precious gift."

"So are you, Edit. So are you."

 **A/N: Eddie and Melissa are facing the reality of being police officer's wives and they both have some tender words for their husbands coming up in the next update on April 14** **th** **….stay tuned. Thanks for much for the reviews and favorites!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Marcus fell asleep, the loss of blood and he addition of pain meds made him drowsy. Melissa held onto his hand, sobbing into the rough skin there. She had come inches from losing him tonight, and for her the implications of being an NYPD widow were far worse than for Eddie.

Melissa heard Eddie's chair as she approached but did not lift her head to look at her friend. She had to hold onto Marcus for all she was worth.

"Hey, Melly," Eddie said gently. "How's he doing?"

"He's lost blood and he's lying in a hospital bed with a knife wound, how do you think?" Melissa replied.

"I hope he'll feel better soon," Eddie replied. "You want to go to the cafeteria and get a tea?"

"No," Melissa said firmly. "I have to stay with Marcus. The Commissioner is taking JJ home to Jamie's grandpa."

"Henry will dote on him for sure," Eddie replied. "But Marcus is sleeping, maybe we can talk and not disturb him?"

"I can't leave him," Melissa said once again. "You won't want to leave Jamie when he comes out of surgery, you're only here cause he's still upstairs."

"That's not true and you know it," Eddie said firmly. "So please don't sell me a line, I'm not biting. I know you are scared, so am I. Jamie's leg is hurt, I'm not even able to rub it for him. I can't hold his hand or stroke his hair. That's hard too, and the only one that understands that is you."

Melissa began to cry again, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I just…I wanted to talk to Jamie, I thought he could help and…he'd know cause he's so smart, he'll know what'll happen…"

"He'll know what will happen when honey?" Eddie asked.

"When something worse happens," Melissa sniffled. "When this job kills Marcus and I have to go back to the facility. Do they take JJ right off or do I at least get a chance to…"

"Melly, Marcus is going to be fine. Officers rarely get hurt, a lot of that is on the TV, it's for dramatic effect. Marcus did very well, he's just got a bad, deep cut, that's all. Don't think this way."

"Your husband has a broken knee or whatever, he didn't get a knife shoved in his back."

"No, he didn't," Eddie kept her voice gentle. "But Melly, even if, even if the worst happened, you won't have to go back to the facility. You're part of a family 35,000 strong and those men and women would make sure that you were taken care of and that JJ had more fathers than he could shake a stick at. There's n better job for the husband's of women like us, the only job that takes care of it's own this way is the NYPD."

"I'm scared," Melissa admitted. "I knew he was a cop but his is so real. It's so real and I…he's just lying there and…"

"Oh, I know," Eddie soothed. "I know, I know…" Melissa moved to lay her head next to her best friend as Eddie soothed her tears. "I don't want to go back. Without you there…it was awful the last few months, I wanted to die in there…"

Eddie bit her lip and rocked Melissa as best she could.

Somewhere in a state between being asleep and being awake, Marcus heard his wife's words. He knew her fears were real, that he could die at any moment. He vowed then and there to be more cautious, more careful, and more conscientious when it came to his job. He had run off half cocked again and that was causing his wife such distress. He grew up mostly without his father, knowing his dad only from Danny's stories and his mother's memories, he wouldn't let that happen to JJ. He just wouldn't.'

Two hours later, Eddie sat by Jamie's bed as he opened his eyes and slowly blinked away the sleep and fatigue. "Hey, sweetie," Eddie smiled as she rubbed her forehead on the soft skin of is forearm. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, head hurts less," Jamie sighed. "How did I do?"

Eddie smiled, "You did great. You did so great, baby. Your leg wasn't as bad as they first thought, just one long tear, nice and straight, just like you, boy scout."

"Ah, I'm on boy scout, nope…" Jamie slurred. "Not me."

Eddie could tell Jamie was feeling no pain. The anesthetic and pain medication had lifted even his most rigid of inhibitions. He was jabbering and babbling along, say whatever was coming to mind. Eddie smiled.

"Since the day we met,' Eddie replied. "You were so handsome, but married so I had to dream only."

"You were dreaming about me…I was dreaming too…First thing, you had a chest…I wanted my hands on that, but I was married…all mine now though, all mine…"

Eddie laughed as Jamie drifted back to sleep. When he woke again he was slightly more coherent and showing his usual concern. Jamie looked at Eddie's face, reaching a soft hand down to cup her cheek. "You're so tired, it's after two. You should be going to sleep, resting for the baby."

"How could we sleep, Jamie?" Eddie asked. "With you in the hospital hurt. I knew as soon as I woke up from my nap that something happened, you were late with no word. I'm just so grateful…"

Eddie's voice caught just a bit. "I know now Jamie, what if feels like to sit and wait and not have any idea if the person you love with all your heart is going to be all right. I think I understand now, your feelings about…" Eddie looked down at her tummy. "Your fear about it and…I…"

"Oh, ssh," Jamie replied gently. "That's over now. I know you and the baby will be just fine now, let go, let God…"

Eddie kissed Jamie's hand, "Indeed…But I need you to know…I get it, I understand how sick you felt and I should have listened better. I should have listened." Eddie kissed Jamie's cheek. "It's all in His hands now, we all are in His hand."

"Amen to that," Father McMurray said as he stepped into the room. "I'm glad to see you awake Jamie. Eddie called and asked me to come and offer a blessing over your little family."

Jamie smiled, "It's good to see you too father."

Father McMurray smiled, and raised his hand to offer a blessing over Jamie, and then over Eddie and the baby speaking familiar and comforting words, May the Lord bless you and keep you.  
May the Lord make his face to shine upon you, and be gracious to you. May the Lord lift up his countenance upon you, and give you peace."

"Amen," Eddie and Jamie both replied as Frank stepped into the room. "Eddie, Marcus is sleeping again and Melissa is asking if you'd mind going with her to the cafeteria. She's feeling dizzy but she's still so…"

"Oh, uh, Jamie, is it…" Eddie began but Jamie smiled. "Dad, see that Eddie eats too, she and the baby need it so much."

"Will you be all right here alone?" Eddie asked. "Melissa will understand…"

"I'll stay with Jamie," Father McMurray offered seeing distress in the young man's face. He knew Jamie about as well as anyone having baptized, confirmed, and married him. "Go on and eat well, your young one needs to grow."

Eddie gave Jamie a gentle kiss and headed to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Jamie?" Father McMurray asked, taking advantage of the time alone and the slight buzz Jamie still felt. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I could have died today, Father," Jamie replied. "Marcus and I both could have died but Melissa, she's more independent than my Eddie. She has her hands and her fingers and can directly care for their son. Eddie will need me to do almost everything for the baby. Not that I mind, I don't but…if I was killed today or worse, if I was killed later…Im starting to think…"

"You're starting to rethink you mean," Father McMurray said softly. "Jamie, you were called to help and to protect. As long as you are answering that call, it doesn't' matter how you are doing it."

Jamie thought about what the Father said, "I've been thinking about it since Eddie got pregnant, but now it's just...I have the law degree but the idea of going back to Baxter Chase or another firm like that…"

"There is more than one kind of law, Jamie," Father McMurry advised. "You've had a trauma and you are frightened, I don't blame you. Think on this, pray about it, and discuss it with your wife. God bless you my son, rest well."

Jamie smiled and let his eyes drift shut. He didn't feel it when the orderlies came to move him to his new room, Frank had arranged for both of his officers to room together with a little help from Linda. It would be easier on Eddie and Melissa to support each other with their husbands in the same room.

Linda helped Eddie and Melissa into Jamie and Marcus' room so they could check on their husbands one more time before showing them to an empty off duty room down the hall. "You both need your sleep. I'm going to get you two set up and I want you to rest for a few hours at least. Jamie and Marcus are in good hands and if anything happens you'll be right here and easy to get."

Linda helped Melissa first making sure her body was aligned, her bag empty and her legs on her wedge. "Henry will bring JJ in the morning and I'll see that he can visit his Daddy."

Linda moved to Eddie next and helped her get settled, "You get all the rest you can get, the baby needs it so do you."

Eddie nodded, "Thanks Linda. And you'll help us get to them in the morning?" 

"As soon as you've slept some and ate a good breakfast, that is Jamie and Marcus' request. They are just as worried for you as you are for them. I'll be just outside by the desk. Just call my cell and I'll come right in. Sleep well."

Surprisingly enough, both women did sleep very well and were hungry as horses in the morning. The news that Marcus and Jamie both slept through the night and into the next morning without pain or incident calmed both women. After eating a breakfast of muffins and fruit, both women drove their chairs to Marcus and Jamie's room.

"Officer Reagan, Officer Beal, I'm Nurse Simms and this is Nurse Malloy, we're here to do your sponge baths…" Those were words neither young man thought they would hear especially not coming from two young and beautiful nurses. Jamie assumed Linda would be doing that.

"Oh uh…well, I'm clean,' Jamie said feeling decidedly uncomfortable with the idea.

"We have instructions, it will only take a few minutes," Nurse Simms replied and moved closer to Jamie while Nurse Malloy closed in on Marcus.

Marcus looked at Jamie for help but all Jamie could do was shrug. The two women moved in almost unison. They first washed off Jamie and Marcus' faces and necks, then pulled down their hospital gowns to wash their chests. Both men bit their lips. These ladies were beautiful, but they were not their women.

"Uh…" Marcus began as Nruse Malloy's hands moved over his chest. "I'm a married man I…My wife might…"

"Your wife won't mind," Nurse Simms laughed. "This is our job."

Truth was, Danny had bribed a friend of Linda's into giving these two particular nurses this assignment, after the stress of the night before, he had to have a little fun, didn't he? Danny knew Eddie and Melissa wouldn't be upset, but the kid and Marcus would drive themselves insane.

Danny stood off to the side down the hall and watched as Eddie and Melissa approached. Melissa pulled the door open to allow herself and Eddie in. "Oh my goodness!" Melissa exclaimed seeing what was going on.

Eddie looked at Jamie then down at her hands. "It's not what it looks like," Jamie said quickly. "I think we are clean enough our wives will see to the rest. Thank you."

Marcus echoed Jamie's sentiment, "Thank you," he replied quickly looking at Melissa's face. She was amused but Eddie...She just studied her hands as her shoulders began to shake.

 **A/N: Eddie and Jamie have a new understanding of one another's fears now and Melissa and Marcus has a renewed understand as well. Nothing like turning the tables to help one understand someone else.**

 **Next Update – April 18** **th** **– Danny has a little fun with Jamie and Marcus, the family begins to visit.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Eddie, don't…" Jamie sighed. "Don't be upset honey. I didn't want this."

Eddie lifted her head and tears indeed were falling down her cheeks, however instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of laughter. "Oh Jamie," Eddie laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry honey. You just…" Eddie laughed so hard she couldn't catch her breath.

The two nurses finally left, sparing the two patients the humiliation of having their private parts washed against their will. Eddie and Melissa moved closer. "That was pretty strange," Melissa observed as she took Marcus' hand. "Who would think you of all people wouldn't want a gorgeous nurse to give you a bath?"

"Because I'd prefer my gorgeous wife," Marcus replied. "But you are right, that felt like a joke…"

If Jamie had doubts about it being a joke, he didn't when Danny stepped into the room laughing so hard he was nearly doubled over.

"Oh, I should have known," Jamie rolled his eyes. "That wasn't fair, Dan."

"Might not have been fair but it sure was fun," Danny replied. "How you guys doing really?"

"Good, I can go home," Marcus replied. "But they won't let me for a couple days, blood loss."

"Leg hurts," Jamie replied. "But not too bad. Did you get those guys?"

"We got the guy," Danny replied. "The girl is still in the wind. Got you guys something…"

Danny produced two packaged and gave one to Marcus and one to Jamie. Both men eagerly opened their gifts, "Nerf basketball!" Marcus laughed. "But…"

"I've got the hoop," Jamie announced. "Make yourself useful, put this up for us."

Danny was happy to oblige.

Danny stayed a little while longer talking with his little brother and his honorary son. It scared him that they both could have been lost, and his practical joke had been necessary to relieve his tension as well as their own. Danny hung the hoop and Jamie and Marcus laughed as they shot the balls into it.

The family trickled in and out, Henry arrived with a fussy JJ that wanted to see his Mommy and Daddy. Eddie and Jamie looked on as the little family cuddled with their baby boy. "Soon this will be us," Jamie whispered. "You and me and our little one. We got lucky Eddie, we got really lucky."

"I know we did, why don't you rest a little bit now, Linda said that your PT is coming in soon and they'll be getting you up. I'll stay right by your side."

Jamie smiled, "I know you will. Maybe later we can work on finishing that sponge bath, as a team. I'll help you and you help me."

Eddie kissed Jamie's lips softly, "Sounds like a plan."

Eddie stayed with Jamie while Marcus went down for a scan and Melissa took JJ to the quiet room where she and Eddie had slept for a bottle and a diaper change. Finally Jamie and Eddie were alone. Jamie helped Eddie onto his bed and held her close to him. "Oh you feel good, I missed this last night."

"Me too," Eddie sighed. "I managed to sleep a little but I could go back right now curled up with you. This was so scary Jamie."

"I know it was," Jamie whispered kissing Eddie's hair. "I know it was scary and it wasn't fair to you."

"Me?" Eddie pushed up a little. "You are the one that got hit in the head and has a busted up leg. It's not fair to you, any of this. I'm not going to be able to help you the way a wife should…"

"You do everything a wife should," Jamie replied. "You love me, you support me, you honor and cherish me…that's what a wife does. The rest of it…believe me, the desire is enough for me. I'm gonna be able to get around fine. They are going to get me standing in a little bit and you are going to cheer me on. Don't ever say that again…never…"

Eddie's blushed, Jamie's voice was so soft and sweet. Their breaths mingle and she opened her lips for his kiss. With their eyes closed, both watched the fireworks dance in their heads. Kissing had always been their special thing, their own kind of chemistry. Jamie remember the night he declared his love, after a close call just like this. The kiss they shared, it was the glue, just like now.

"I promise," Eddie whispered. "I promise to be the best cheerleader ever. I love you."

"I love you more," Jamie replied giving her cheek a little tickle.

"No I love you more" Eddie countered and wiggled so she could tickle Jamie's side a bit.

Jamie stopped their silliness with another deep kiss.

"Ahem, Jamison Reagan." Eddie lifted her head and turned to see a tall, thin and pretty woman in a track suit wearing a hospital ID. "I'm Nina O'Rourke, I'm here to do your physical therapy evaluation. The sooner we get you back on those legs of yours the better. I hardly think a motorized wheelchair is necessary Mrs. Reagan. We'll have Jamison on his feet today with crutches."

"Oh, the wheelchair is mine,' Eddie replied. "Jamie, can you help me back in?"

"I'll be glad to do that," Nina replied. "Congratulations on the little one."

Nina easily helped Eddie shift to the chair and smiled. "All right, Jamison. Your turn."

Jamie looked at Eddie, "Time to bring out the pompoms."

Nina lowered the bed rail and stood close to Jamie, "Jamison, swing your good leg down the slowly rotate your hip. The knee is fixed right now, it's not going to bend so you have to make your other joints and muscles work for you."

Getting out of bed was much harder than Jamie though it would be. He was grunting and perspiring in seconds. "That's very good, that's very good indeed," Nina encouraged. "We'll have you on those legs in a few minutes. Take the crutches now and just get a feel for them."

Eddie smiled as Nina worked with Jamie. She was firm but patient, the mark of a good physical therapist. Jamie was a good patient, she remembered him getting into a few little scrapes on the job and he had handled himself very well indeed. Still, he seemed to be struggling and having a rough time getting up.

Eddie gave him a wide smirk grinning as she wheeled closer extending a hand out from the elbow. "Jamie I know you can do this lamb chop, if you stand up I'll give you a kiss."

Laughing at her motivation Jamie hesitated letting a groan escape. Slowly planting his hands down using them to keep balance while pushing up. He twisted his face in pain using the little strength he had left to get up. The knock in the head was proving to be bothersome for this PT workout.

"There you go Jamie, you got it," Eddie encouraged keeping her promise placing a kiss on his hand when he got up.

While Jamie worked with the physical therapist Eddie sat back out of the way watching. Jamie did his best tiring easily after being injured. "Don't give up Jamie I know you can do this!"

"Listen to your wife, Jamison," Nina encouraged. "Keep fighting to get that leg to move. It will get easier."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jamie asked.

"What? Jamison?" Nina asked. "Well, I'm Irish and I love my Jameson's Irish whiskey, ever Irishman's favorite. And you're Edit?" Nina made the usual pronunciation mistake.

"Eddie," Jamie corrected in unison with Eddie as he took a few hesitant steps surprising himself when he made it close to ten steps without much pain.

The session ended when Jamie was back in his bed. He was sound asleep before Nina even provided her assessment. "He's got a lot of motion," Nina replied. "And he's young and strong. I think once his body rests a day or two he'll have more strength and energy. With your encouragement, I haven't the slightest doubt he'll be chasing crooks in no time."

Eddie smiled, "He hates being laid up or restricted. Now that I'm not able to be a help to him…"

"Well, you just were, and you will be able to understand his frustration at a different level. Mind if I ask how you got injured?"

"Not at all," Eddie replied. "Jamie and I got off duty, we were playing darts with his wife at the time and my boyfriend. I left the bar to go home and a drunk sidelined my car. I'm a C5-6. Jamie. Jamie took care of me from the first day, he never left my side. I want so much to return that to him now."

"You will," Nina replied. "I know you will, it's evident how much you love each other, how much you love each other. That is the best medicine of all. He'll want to work on this for you and your baby. I'll make sure he's back on his feet."

Eddie smiled, "Thank you so much. My therapist did wonders for me but there's only so much you can do."

"There are always new methods, I'm sure I can help you find a few new ways to move about as you are getting bigger. We'll talk more tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Eddie."

"Likewise, Nina, see you tomorrow."

Melissa returned with JJ on her lap. His eyes fell on a sleeping Jamie and he cooed. "Can I hold him, Melly?" Eddie asked. "The orderly said Marcus was on his way back, he was taking him to the bathroom."

Melissa rolled over to Eddie's chair and put JJ on her lap. "Go say hi to Auntie Eddie," Melissa cooed. "You had a big day huh? You went to IHOP with Henry and Colleen…"

"Those two are something else, Henry wants to be a grandpa to JJ as much as to this baby,' Eddie replied as she held onto JJ. He laid his head on her chest and sighed.

"I can't believe this happened," Melissa sighed. "Did you think we would be sitting next to their beds at the same time?'

"I know, that it's part of the job," Eddie replied. "And it's scary, but for me, it's also expected somewhat. You accept this when you go into the academy, that your life or the lives of your fellow officers can be in danger. It's much harder from this side of the line and I know it is so much scarier for you."

Melissa sighed, "I thought I was going to lose him, Eddie. I have never felt like this before, I love him so much it's like…When that call came in, I felt like part of me was gone. It was like waking up in the hospital all over again. My air was sucked out and…"

"We are very lucky women," Eddie replied. "We have men that we love and that love us more than life and we have each other, if anything happens to Marcus, and Jamie and I talked about this, you come and live with us. You will never go back to the facilility and no one will ever take this precious baby from you. That's my solemn promise to you."

Melissa's eyes filled with tears, she knew that Eddie had her back. "Thank you so much, but I hope that I can talk to Marcus about a change of career. I don't know if I can let him go out again…"

"Sleep on it, honey," Eddie encouraged. "Sleep on it."

 **A/N: Perhaps Nina the physical therapist will have some solutions for Eddie too. It's gonna be a rough go for a bit with the men injured and their wives limited, but love conquers all and what love misses, perhaps families can pick up…**

 **Next Update – April 21** **st** **– Melissa and especially Eddie, face some unkind words and their husband hands, or legs are tied to deal with it…Eddie fears her ability to care for her baby.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jamie and Marcus sent the girls home that night. They both opted to stay at Eddie and Jamie's house with Linda assisting them. When they returned to the hospital the following morning, Jamie was down at physical therapy and Marcus was lying in bed resting after a bandage change.

Just outside the door, two nurses were gossiping about the two brave officers under their care. This time it was not Danny's minions but two large males who were fascinated with the PD and with the wives of the two men in the beds.

"Did you see them? Both in power chairs, one having to pack her kid like a koala, and the other one...she has the nerve to have a kid but she's not even able to wipe her own butt." Jonas had always been rude and cocky.

"You don't know the timing of the marriages, though. Would you leave your wife for getting hurt?" Clarence asked.

"No but I know for a fact the one that's totally useless, Edit or whatever, married to the PCs kid, they got married after she got hurt. He had another wife, I remember reading about it in the newspaper."

"Well, I think if he decided to take on the responsibility that is his choice," Clarence replied.

"Well, I think it's horrible those two men that serve this city have to go home and wait on those two…"

"Hey," Clarence hissed. "Shut up man…"

But it was too late. Melissa and Eddie both heard those horrible words and more. Melissa put her chair in gear and drove right up to both men. "How dare you!" she snapped. "How dare you venture to judge us and our marriages! We happened to be fully functional and able women!"

Melissa heard Eddie hiccup and heard her chair engaged then stop. "You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Be assured I will report you to the board of the hospital and have you fired! Oh, you…Oh!"

Melissa turned and drove closer to Eddie, "Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Let's go inside, drive inside…"

Marcus heard his wife's irate voice but he did not hear the comments that provoked her. "Lissy, what were you…Eddie…" Marcus kicked his legs off the bed and slowly moved to Eddie. "Ssh, ssh…what happened. Tell me."

"Those two ridiculous…oh, Marcus they were saying terrible things about me and Eddie. I told them off but…"

Eddie cried harder than Melissa remember seeing. Both she and Marcus tried their best to soothe her, "Eddie, they were just ignorant asses. Don't listen to them. I know how much Jamie loves you, stop now…" Marcus whispered rocking her like he would Melissa. "Lissy, see if you can get Jamie up from his physical therapy."

"No!" Eddie gasped. "No! You can't tell Jamie, please don't tell him. I'll try to stop crying but please do not tell him!"

"Eddie, you're upset, Jamie would want to know if you are so upset. He's not going to get mad," Marcus replied. "Lissy go on and help her."

"I can't…" Eddie sobbed, moving her arms to cover her stomach. "I can't…It's so embarrassing. They are right…oh my God…they are right about me. Look at me. I'm useless to him, I can't help him. I can't be anything to him."

Marcus bit his lip, this was not good. He had to get this under control fast. "You know that's not true Eddie, you know it."

"And when the baby comes…JJ he'll face it too but Melissa has her hands, she can do more. I'm…I can't…those vicious people will pick on my baby too and he or she will have to defend me their whole life. What kind of mother is that? What kind of person does that to their baby?"

Eddie shouted those questions then dropped her head.

"Whoa, whoa…" Melissa tipped the chair back with Marcus' help. "Try to breathe deep, you can't get this upset honey. It's bad for the baby. Think of that precious little life in your belly, under your heart. It's relying on you to keep it safe…that's the way."

Slowly, thinking of her baby and Jamie, Eddie settled down, but the pain and the hurt were still in her soul. Marcus looked at the clock. There was no way he could hide this from his partner and friend. Jamie had to know what happened here.

"Lissy, why don't you take Eddie to clean up her face. Jamie is due back from PT and we don't want him to overreact seeing how swollen her face it. Get some tea then come back okay?"

Marcus told Melissa with his eyes that he intended to tell Jamie and to keep Eddie occupied until he was done. Melissa hated the idea of betraying Eddie's trust but it was important that Jamie know so he could allay any fears Eddie might have been harboring in her heart.

"That's a good idea, come on. I'll wash your face for you, it'll feel really nice and then I'll help you fix your face for Jamie. Come on…"

Eddie went with Melissa as Marcus contemplated how to talk to Jamie about this. He only had a little bit of time to think before Nina brought Jamie back to the room on his crutches. Jamie's eyes searched the room for Eddie, she should be here by now.

One look at his partner's face told Jamie something had happened. Quickly he thanked Nina then turned to Marcus. "What happened?"

Marcus sighed, "She didn't want me to tell you but I have to tell you, Jamie, you have a right to know."

Jamie felt the familiar panic wash over him. "What happened? Where is my wife?"

"Eddie is in the bathroom with Melissa. That macho body builder nurse that was in here earlier, I forgot his name but I know Melissa knows it, he made some horrible comments about Melissa and Eddie. Lissy, you know her she kicked him to the curb but Eddie…I have never seen her cry so hard. She was in such pain, I tried to get her to let us send for you, Jamie, I tried but she…"

"She didn't' want to upset my therapy…" Jamie sighed but Marcus shook his head.

"She didn't want you to know, she was embarrassed and I think a little bit scared. He called her awful things and it just…it really busted her up inside. She wanted to keep you in the dark, I think, and this is just me, because she's worried you'll share his feelings on some level."

"What did that bastard say about her?" Jamie asked. "What did he say?"

Marcus sighed, "Melissa told me and it was…he said she was a cripple, he used a few other words too. He said Melissa had nerve to have a baby when she had to pack him like a koala and the Eddie was even more useless than she was. How dare she bring a baby to the world like that. It cut her to the core. She came in here and I thought you died she was so upset. She was clutching her belly and saying that the baby would have to face all of those names too, being said about her and thinking she's going to be a bad mother…"

As Jamie listened to Marcus' recap of the incident and Eddie's reaction to it, the damn burst in his chest. That his wife, who was good and honest and loving had to hear such terrible things about herself and then start to believe them, was just too much. Jamie tried to hide it, tears weren't the most masculine reaction he could have to this, but they were his reaction nonetheless. Jamie dropped his chin and let a sob escape.

"Hey," Marcus sighed. "We all know it's not true, she's just having some hormones…"

"No," Jamie whispered. "No, it's not just that. They hurt her, those words hurt her and I wasn't here to stop it. I wasn't here to make it go away, to protect her. Eddie is strong," Jamie sniffled. "She is so strong but she…she's sensitive under it. She gives with her whole heart, like a woman, but that heart breaks like a little girl's."

Marcus nodded. It was hard for him to see Eddie cry, but he could handle that, it was just like Melissa but Jamie…Still, he recognized it for what it was. When Jamie let him see this side of him, he was showing him the purest form of trust.

"I can't say I understand man," Marcus sighed moving so he could put an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "When they say things about Lissy, I get angry but she never internalized it. Eddie…"

Jamie nodded and wiped his eyes. He had to figure out how to approach this and not hurt Eddie more. "I know, and lately it is worse. Marcus, do you feel up to maybe taking Melissa for a walk? When they come back I really need to just lay with Eddie and talk this out with her. I know she'll be upset you told me but I am so grateful that you did. I really am grateful for that."

"Partners, Reagan and not just on the job. We're raising kids together and together we are having two really great marriages. We should let those sons of bi*ches know that before we leave her. Our wives are just that and they…" Marcus halted his tirade when Jamie held up his hand.

They could both hear Melissa's gentle voice and the concurrent motors of power wheelchairs. The girls were back.

Marcus helped Jamie back in the bed and elevated his leg on the pillows there. When Eddie came in Jamie smiled at her and opened his arms for a cuddle. "Marcus can you just supervise her coming up here, I think we both need a little one on one times with our wives."

Marcus smiled, "Yes, I'm going to take my Lissy for lunch. Eddie, just tell me what you need for me to do."

It was quick, Jamie pulled and Marcus pushed until Eddie was settled in Jamie's arms. Marcus took Melissa's hand and headed out to find some lunch. Jamie kissed Eddie's hair and rubbed her shoulders. "Can't wait until we're home and can rest in our bed again. I know this hospital bed isn't good on your neck."

"It's worth anything to be with you, and be held by you," Eddie whispered. "Can you put my hand on your heart like you do at home?"

Jamie lifted Eddie's hand and kissed it, placing it gently over his heart. "You are so beautiful," he whispered dropping a kiss on her forehead. "You are the most beautiful…your hair, your eyes…Look at those shoulders, strong, firm…"

"That's not so much," Eddie replied. "Won't be enough to help you at home, won't make it so I can hold our baby without help..."

Jamie sighed. "No, it won't but it will make it easier to learn, easier to adapt…" Jamie nuzzled her ear. "Your body has changed since the accident, there's no doubt about that. Just remember though, I love you and I have loved you for so long…"

"Jamie, be honest. If you met me after, you wouldn't…"

"I would," Jamie insisted. "Of course I would, that things I love about you…Yes, I love you hair and your eyes, your chest…It's so beautiful especially now it's filling out for our baby." Jamie raised his eyebrows at her. "And I am not the only one. Yes, I fell in love with you before the accident, when I was a married man. But John, a very handsome man by his own right, fell for you hook, line, and sinker after your accident. He did that cause he saw what I see, he saw a beautiful, vibrant woman, a fighter, a lover, a best friend."

Eddie felt tears sting her eyes. "Marcus told you?"

Jamie smiled softly, "Yes, he was very worried about you but that's not the issue right now. I'm just worried for you, I'm worried that you beat yourself up, that's not like you. I need you to know no matter what I love you so much. I love you so so much and the baby will too."

"Jamie, kids can be so cruel. Kids tease me when we go out, the make fun…Our baby will have to defend me and that's not fair. It's not fair to him or her and you told me that. You knew better, and I pushed…"

Jamie held Eddie tighter, "You don't mean you regret this do you?"

"No, I just…I feel useless. I feel like a cripple, I think more than ever before," Eddie confessed.

Jamie sighed, and tipped Eddie's face up to his own. With infinite care and concentration, Jamie demonstrated for Eddie how deeply he meant his words. He held her chin between two of his fingers and kissed her in a forceful yet gentle way designed to show Eddie she was not useless, she was not less than, she was just as wonderful and important as she had always been. This kiss was just the tip of the iceberg. He'd have to prove it. He knew that meant a call to Pop, but first there was a snotty, deplorable nurse on his floor that was going to have to pay.

 **A/N: The world can be a cruel place and you never know when it's going to come a bite you. I'd like to say thanks to my special friends, my loyal reviewers, Jlmayer, yanks302021, werks, dragonsprit, dorvell, lea, newbie, jamkorules, jamieandeddieforever, and twovirgogals to name a few. I appreciate you taking this journey. Also thanks to NancyReviews and Lawslave for working with me on the conception of this story which is now over 70 chapters. I hope you all stick around with me for the finish.**

 **Next Update – April 25** **th** **\- Marcus and Jamie make Jonas pay with a little help from older brother Danny, Melissa pushes Marcus on a change of designator or a change in career, but perhaps she is joking? He wishes.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

"I can't believe they would do that, Nina," Jamie sighed as he worked on finding his balance on the crutches. "They made her cry, she didn't even want to tell me."

"I know Jonas and he is a jerk," Nina replied. "But Clarence is a good guy, he sometimes inserts himself into things and comes out looking bad, but his intentions are good. I'm so sorry for you wife. What kind of pt is she getting?"

"She gets a maintenance therapy," Jamie replied. "Stretching, range of motion, but the learning part, the gathering of knowledge and such that's long past."

"It doesn't have to be," Nina replied. "Do you think she'd be upset if I approached her about some exercises. I know she has to be careful because of the baby but there are a few things I might be able to help with."

Jamie smiled his 1000 watt smile, "I think eddie would really like that. Thank you Nina."

"My pleasure Jamison," she replied as they heard raucos begin in the hallway.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh hearing Jonas' big mouth swearing and hollering. "Towed it, the damn cops just towed my car! Just up and towed it away!"

Jamie looked at Nina, "Be right back." Jamie carefully walked out to the desk, Marcus was approaching from the other end.

"Oh good, the cops did their job," Marcus replied. "You see that guy over there, he's one of the top homicide detective in the city." 

Danny gave a little wave as he stepped out of his hiding place. "He has a lot of people that owe him, so just be glad it was cops that towed you precious car."

Jamie smirked, "That's right. You see, Danny over there is my brother and Marcus' godfather and he gets kind of riled up when so called professional men pick on our wives. You know who else gets a little riled when you pick on our wives?"

Jonas was glaring at Jamie. "Us!" Jamie snapped. "You are a nurse, you are supposed to promote peace and healing! Instead you make snide comments about our wives who are both far better people than you could ever hope to be! You aren't fit to shine their shoes! You have been reports by our wives and by us to the board of this hospital!" Jamie thundered. "You will offer an aplology to both our wives and you better mean it!"

"And if I don't?" Jonas pushed.

"If you don't," Marcus replied. "Every cop in this city will be on notice to watch you like a the dog you are and when you screw up and we all know you will they will be on you like flies on dog crap!"

"And if they don't catch you doing something wrong," Jamie continued. "Which they will, but if they don't, I will kill you disguising, judgmental upidy butt until Hell won't have it again! Our wives will be here in twenty minutes."

Danny held his tongue until Jamie and Marcus went back to their rooms. It has been his utmost pleasure to work with the traffic guys to give Jonas a little distress, now he was going to give him a little message. Danny got both guys by the collar and moved them close to the wall, "Just listen here," he almost growled. "You speak about my brother and his wife again in anything other than a pleasant manner and dealing with him and his partner will be cake compared to what I'll do. That better be a good apology!"

When Eddie and Melissa arrived to take Jamie and Marcus home, there were greeted by their husbands and Jonas. Eddie stopped her chair when she first approached then took a deep breath into her stomach. "Come on, Eddie, don't let him make you upset."

Eddie took a deep breath then drove closer. "Mrs. Reagan," Jonas began. "Mrs. Beal. I would like to apologize for my rude comments the other day. They were ignorant and wrong and I'm very sorry I mouthed off like that. I was showing off for a colleague that doesn't think very much of me. You weren't supposed to hear or get hurt."

Melissa glared at him, "You never know what another person has been through until you go a mile in their shoes. You have no idea what we've been through. How hard our lives are, or their lives!"

"Lissy," Marcus sighed. "Enough now, settle down."

"No, she shouldn't have to!" Eddie snapped. "We are people too, we have feelings, we have hearts and minds, just like anyone else does! You insulted us and you degraded something that means the world to us!"

"I know I did," Jonas sighed. "And your husband made it clear, believe me. I am sorry I was rude but I do have work."

They let Jonas go. Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie kiss on her lips. "Is the van out front?"

"No, your dad sent a car,' Eddie replied. "Jamie, you know I want you home more than anything, but Marcus can't help with his stitches and there no way I can…"

"You can stop worrying about that this very minute," Henry declared as he walked into the hospital room with his suitcase. "Three musketeers together again and Marcus, I'll be around to help you if you two need it. You ready to go?"

Eddie felt a huge weight lift off her heart. Having Henry there with them to help was going to be a blessing. Jamie's injury had awakened some insecurities in her, she was wondering how she would care for him, but that was only half true. The other part was worried how she could care for their baby. Someone would have to be there every day to help her even hold their baby. That had been on Eddie's mind more than she'd like to admit.

Henry helped Jamie to the van and supervised Melissa and Eddie getting inside. They dropped Marcus and Melissa off first then headed for Eddie and Jamie's house. "I have the bed turned down already if you need to lie down Jamie. Your therapist made a list of things you'll need to have here and they'll be delivered later today before she comes over tomorrow. I'm going to be in the back bedroom so you two have as much privacy as possible."

Jamie smiled at Henry, "Thanks Pop. You've had a few rough days Eddie, do you want to lie down and take a nap with me?"

Eddie smiled, "I'd love that." Eddie only planned to sit with Jamie until he fell asleep, she wanted to get up and make Chesnica for dessert the next day. Jamie was able to help put Eddie's legs up on her wedge, then he slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. "This, is what I dreamt of in the hospital, lying her with you in my arms, our baby between us. This is the best medicine of all."

Eddie moved so her head was against Jamie's chest, "Yes, it is. I remember being in the hospital right after it happened. You would get on the bed with me sometimes there right?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. The doctors and nurses would all get upset with me but I didn't care. I knew deep down that you would feel me and know I ws with you and how much I needed you to live. Without you, I don't know if I could have gone on."

Eddie's eyes misted, "Jamie, I need you to promise me something right now. There's always going to be a chance that I…"

"Don't.." Jamie said quickly. "I don't want to hear that."

"I know," Eddie replied. "But we're going to be parents in five months, I need you to hear it. If something happens to me, it's important that your heart be open. Don't close yourself off to loving again or living again, especially for our baby's sake. Promise me."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "I won't close myself off but I can't promise to be happy with anyone but you. You are my life, my world….You only get one soulmate and you're mine."

"Yes, but you can love again. You can find love again and I want that for you."

Jamie sighed, "I promise to make sure our child knows it's mother. I promise not to close off my heart, Eddie. I promise to try."

Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie on the lips. That was all she could ask for the time being. Jamie received her kiss then deepened it, forgetting for the moment, everything that was wrong in the world. In each other's arms, things had a way of feeling better, even during the worst of times.

When the kiss broke, Jamie kept his arms around Eddie letting the medication he took for the pain in his leg take hold. He felt his eyes getting heavy and eventually fell asleep with his Eddie lying against him like a teddy bear.

When Eddie was sure Jamie was asleep, she slid away from him and transferred to her chair. She was haphazard, her baby weight already beginning to affect her abilities. Ray saw that she was fixed in her chair as properly as possible until she got to the kitchen where Henry finished the job. "Okay, so talk me through this…we use a live yeast?"

Eddie nodded, "You got it."

"This looks really good," Nancy praised as she changed Marcus' bandage. "And JJ's bottom is all better but use the Butt Paste for a few more days. Marcus, you need rest

'Thank you," Melissa replied. "I keep telling him that he has to rest and let me nurse him for a change."

"Listen to you wife," Nancy scolded. "You only got a scratch but it was a deep scratch and you lost blood. You have to take care of you so you can get back on your feet. No off to bed with you, I will straighten up here and get dinner started. Melissa, JJ is probably ready to eat soon."

Sure enough fifteen minutes later JJ was crying loudly to be fed. Melissa took her boy and offered him the full bottle. "He's growing so well," Nancy smiled. "Are you two done with kids or…"

"Well, Marcus wants at least one more and I've only got the one brother and we don't get along at all so I'm thinking three is good. What do you think, JJ? You want to be a big brother."

"JJ will grow up with Eddie and Jamie's little one, too. I have four and it's a good number. They sort of paired off but when it comes down to it, they know what family is. Tell me about your brother."

"He just has some issues realizing other people exist in the world besides him," Melissa replied. "My parents died very close to each other. My father about a month after my accident and my mother just before it. The only relative I had left was Tommy and well you know where I ended up living. It wasn't really my choice though it is probably what I would have chosen to do. It would have been nice to be offered though. He was the only child for ten years until I came along."

"Jealous," Nancy sighed. "I'm sorry you aren't closer to him, but you have us. I always tell my kids and this is true so remember this. You have two families, the one you are born with and the one that you choose. You have chosen yourself a wonderful family and you've had yourself one too."

Melissa smiled at Nancy, "Yeah, I did get really lucky. Eddie always says that if she never got hurt she and Jamie would never have acted on their feelings…Guess it's the same for me."

Nancy took JJ and put him down for a nap, then made sure dinner was ready to go except for the finishing touches before heading home.

When JJ cried again, Melissa scooped him from his bed and held him tight. "Mommy's got you, let's go see Daddy." Melissa held JJ with one arm and drove with the other. Marcus was just getting out of bed. "I smell dinner. Come here little man."

JJ reached up for his Daddy, he had missed his cuddles when he was in the hospital. "You okay, Lissy? You look a little down."

"I am okay," Melissa replied. "Just tired, I didn't sleep well without you here. JJ didn't either, he missed you."

"Well I missed you too, what do you say to having dinner then getting a good night sleep all three of us. I think we earned it."

"You know we did," Melissa replied. "Oh, on the dining table is the book Henry brought by, he said if you can pass the tests in that book you are on the road to passed the Sergeants' exam."

"When did I say I wanted to take the Sergeant's exam?" Marcus asked arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, you didn't, but that's a good rank to be to ride a desk," Melissa replied. "Marcus, you married a C8 quad and have a baby, we can't lose you. It's a desk sergeant or selling cars, which one is up to you."

Marcus had to laugh, Melissa could be very forceful when she was serious, but there was no way she was actually serious about his…Was there?

 **A/N: Big brother Danny, he can tease his brother but no one else better open their mouths…And his godchild to boot…Thanks for the steady and loyal reviewers, I'm very pleased to see some many new readers. For those of you looking to see Henry come back into the mix, he's on his way!**

 **Next Update – April 28** **th** **– Eddie, Linda, and the baby are put in danger.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

After Eddie's goat cheese chicken and her sweet Serbian bed, both she and Jamie slept like rocks in each other's arms. They had each missed this while he was in the hospital. Eddie hadn't slept so well in days.

Henry got up early and started to prepare for breakfast for them. Some of Eddie's left over bread, coffee for Jamie, tea for Eddie, and juice for them both. Henry fried up some bacon to go with it. When the food was cooked, Henry placed it all on a large tray and headed to the bedroom. When Henry pushed the door open Ray lifted his head. "Hello, boy," Henry whispered. "Good morning…"

Henry's voice broke into Jamie and Eddie's consciousness abou the same time as the aroma of the coffee and bacon did. Eddie sat up first, "Oh, Henry you didn't have to do this!" Eddie nudged Jamie and he sat up with a smile.

"Wow, grandpa, this is the royal treatment," Jamie beamed. "Is that bacon?"

Ray jumped off the bed and sat by Eddie's side. He knew if he was going to get any bacon it was going to be from his main human. Henry set up the tray between then. "We have left over coin bread from dinner, fresh bacon, clementine oranges, and tea and coffee. Eddie's plate had the food already bite size and there was a few dog treats for Ray. Eddie still slipped him a piece of the real thing.

"Of course," Henry smiled. "Fresh off the slab. Nothing too good for my grandkids or my newest gg."

Jamie was hungry, the food at the hospital was either gross or something he disliked totally. "Thanks so much Pop," Jamie smiled and dove into his breakfast with more gusto than his pregnant wife.

Henry took his praise and his leave, allowing Jamie and Eddie their privacy. "Do you have to go to the dentist today? Can't we just stay home, I can call Nina…"

"No, you are no flaking on your therapy, Reagan," Eddie said firmly. "And yes I have to go to the dentist, I can't have dental work done much after this so it's my last chance. I don't want to get a toothache or anything, plus you shouldn't neglect your oral health. Linda will take me, I'll get my stuff done and I'll come home to my wonderful husband."

Eddie gave Jamie a kiss then went back to finish her breakfast.

"What about a warm bath first?" Jamie asked. "The two of us?"

"Jamie, you can't get that leg wet, how…"

"Yeah I can wrap it in saran wrap, it can get a little damp, that's okay. I love bubble baths with my beautiful wife. Finish your breakfast and I will get it started."

Jamie hobbled to the bathroom and began to run the water. This would be easier with Eddie's safe step tub than a regulation tub but with only one working leg between them it was going to be logistically difficult.

Jamie often wrapped Eddie's hair in saran wrap when he did oil treatments on it, so he pulled the roll out and began to gingerly wrap the surgical site with it. Eddie drove into the bathroom, "Jamie do you need help?" He was wincing trying to get the plastic wrap around the back of his leg.

Eddie went over and tried helping him with her wrist clips only to get the wrapping tangled. "We are a pair aren't we?" Jamie laughed cutting part of the wrapper off the wheel of her chair. "There I think that's good enough. "

Jamie balanced on his good leg while and put Eddie into the tub while she was still in her nightgown. Eddie worked the garment off revealing to Jamie's hungry and impatient eye her legs, then the small bump of her belly, and ample bust. Pregnancy had done a lot to enhance that part of her body, though Jamie had only really noticed it just this moment.

"Whoa," he gasped. "When did that happen?"

Eddie looked down, feeling confident and happy to show her body to her husband. "It kind of just happened a few days ago where it got so I needed a new bra. You like?"

Jamie smiled. "I love."

Jamie's body was already beginning to betray him, a fact Eddie found quite amusing. The issue revealed itself even more readily when Jamie turned on the water then worked on removing the rest of his clothes. The water barely had time to settle before he worked his way into the tub and let the warm water work on his sore muscles. There was one muscle in particular though that would need a bit of help relaxing. Eddie was laughing so hard by the time Jamie settled into the tub she had tears running down her face. Men will always be men, she thought and Jamie was all man in this moment.

Jamie reached out and tried to pull Eddie close, but his bad leg stuck out and blocked her from being able to get over smoothly. She started to float off and sink a bit, "No, don't go away,' Jamie laughed and pulled her back up and over to him.

Eddie's legs brushed againt his carefully wrapped bandage. "You know Linda is going to kill us if you get those stitches too wet."

"Who cares, it's worth it," Jamie replied. "I'm being careful I promise. I missed you."

Jamie dropped a long deep kiss on Eddie's lips and held her down so she wouldn't float off in the tub. The outside of her arm brushed against his masculinity, Jamie went rigid and gasped as Eddie laughed. "Jamison Reagan, you are not the least bit interest in being clean in this bath are you?"

"Well, I'll consider that a plus," Jamie replied. "I haven't touched you in over a week and let's face it, with Pop here…"

Eddie shook her head as Jamie set her down and attempted to retrieve the shampoo off the caddy. Not only did the shampoo come down but the rest of the bath things rained down around them into the water.

"Smooth move," Eddie laughed.

The more Jamie tried to move about as usual, the more difficult it became for Eddie to sit in the water with a straight face. "Jamie you are really bad at this. Forget the shampoo and soap, that's not what you want anyway. What you want is right here, waiting for you."

Jamie helped Eddie straddle him and held her close and tight. The doctor had forbidden intercourse but it was pretty obvious Jamie's body didn't get that message.

Jamie held Eddie down against the pull of the water and sought out her growing chest. Eddie held his head there between her forearms, closing her eyes, imagining the feel and the touch. Jamie got himself so involved on his ministrations, he let his body and Eddie's slip off the bath tub seat creating a thud and splash loud enough for Henry to hear in the other room.

"You two okay in there?" Henry asked jiggling the door knob. "Jamie! Eddie!"

"We're fine, uh, Jamie knocked some stuff over," Eddie fibbed hoping Jamie had also locked the door.

"Do you need any help?" Henry asked.

"Uh, no we have it Pop," Jamie replied as Eddie buried her face in shoulder praying to anyone who would listen that Henry didn't open the door.

Much to their mutual relief, Jamie and Eddie heard Henry's footsteps heading back down the hall. Jamie resumed his kissing of Eddie's face, neck, and shoulders, taking time to nibble at the base of her ear.

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie sighed as she surrendered to the feelings of her body.

Henry shook his head, "Kids today, they'll do it anywhere…"

Eddie was certainly all smiles when Linda came to pick her up for her dentist appointment. Jamie was resting before he appointment with Nina. "You look good," Linda greeted. "Having Jamie home agrees with you."

"You have no idea," Eddie replied. "The first night we were home, Melissa and I, we slept in the bed together because neither one of us could stand to be alone. Having Jamie beside me, I'm sure you understand the safety…"

"Oh yes, I'm glad you two did so well last night," Linda replied getting her into the car.

"This morning was even better," Eddie smiled suggestively. Linda laughed, "Reagan men, not much can keep them down if you catch my drift."

"Danny too?" Eddie asked as Linda started the car.

"Once with a healing bullet wound and twice with a busted open head," Linda laughed. "I never would have figured that about Jamie…"

"He's learning," Eddie replied. "He's got a long recovery ahead of him doesn't he?"

"No," Linda replied. "He's got a long time on a desk but he'll be getting around better in a couple of weeks. There's nothing to worry about."

Linda headed for the dentist with Eddie. A half hour later, Nina arrived to work with Jamie around the house. "Did you get this wet?"' she aske checking the wound.

"Yeah, I might have a little when I took a bath, I tried to wrap it up and keep it dry. Bath time is something special for Eddie and me."

"Well you did a pretty good job, but next time try some tape around the wrap to keep the extra moisture out. You ready to get moving?"

Jamie nodded, the sooner he was back on is feet the better. The baby was coming in only 22 more weeks.

"Well that was a good report," Linda said as she and Eddie headed back to the car. "No cavities. You want to get an ice cream to celebrate before we take you back home?"

"Ooh, you know I'd love a berry smoothie," Eddie replied. "I have been craving those things lately, Dr. Eisenberg says that it might mean my body is needing more calcium, she drew some more extensive labs so we'll see where I'm at with those. I could see how worried Jamie was but…Linda…"

Eddie turned when she heard a hard thud. Linda has fallen to the ground as a masked man ripped away her purse. "Give me the rings," he ordered Linda obeyed with shaking hands. Then he turned to Eddie grabbing her purse from her. "Give me the rings! Your rings now!"

"I can't…I…" Eddie cursed her paralyzed hands. "I can't move my hands I…"

"Now!" The mugger violently shoved Eddie knocking her out of her chair with his hands.

Before the masked assailant could go any further, they heard heavy footsteps and two male voices approaching. The mugged left Eddie lying on the ground, he did not get her rings.

Linda rushed over to where Eddie was lying. 'Eddie, are you okay?" Linda's face was bleeding where he chin hit the concrete.

"I don't know," Eddie replied, she was pretty shaken up as was Linda. "I don't know…the baby. Is the baby okay?"

Linda looked for signs of bleeding as the two men they heard walking rushed over. "Call 911, please…she's pregnant. Lie on you back Eddie, don't move your head at all…"

One of the men called 911 while the other made his jacket a pillow for Eddie. "An ambulance and the cops are on their way."

"Linda, Jamie will be so upset…" Eddie fussed.

"Don't worry, we'll check you out and then we can tell him you and the baby are fine. Don't panic, keep breathing…"

Eddie nodded, looking at Linda, silently praying for her baby, while Linda thanked God for two good Samaritans and the sound of sirens in the distance.

 **Next Update – May 2** **nd** **– Jamie is stuck at home while Eddie is in the ER, and gains some empathy for his wife's thoughts about her restrictions.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

"Linda probably took her shopping," Henry comforted a nervous Jamie. He was unable to pace, Nina had pushed him hard in his PT. "I'm sure that's it and she's helping her try on maternity clothes. They'll call as soon as they realize you are worried."

"They never don't call," Jamie sighed as the phone rang.

"Hello,"Jamie jumped for the phone. "Danny. I was hoping you were Eddie or Linda."

"I'm with Eddie and Linda, Kid," Danny said gently. "Now, don't get upset, promise me."

"What happened? AD?" Jamei asked. "I should have gone…"

"They were robbed in the parking lot. They are okay, they are all right. Linda needed two stitches and Eddie's waiting on Dr. Eisenberg to do an ultrasound but the fetal heart tones were good, there's no bleeding…"

"Whoa, Pop, I need to get to…Which hospital?"

"Jamie, you really need to just hang,' Danny said. "You can't rush down here, by the time you get here they'll be on their way home. Hang on, here's Dr. Eisenberg now."

"Hello, Jamie," Dr. Eisenberg greeted. "I just examined Eddie and she is fine, the baby is fine. There's a little bit of bruising but other than that all is well. I'm going to release her and send her home. Dr. Camden was down, he cleared her spine so there's nothing to worry about."

"She's good? And the baby is good…" Jamie felt a huge wash of relief fall over him. "Thank you, can you tell her I'm on my way…"

Dr. Eisenberg had passed the phone back to Danny before Jamie finished. "You aren't mobile enough kid. I'll have Eddie home with you in a couple hours tops, and that's just on account of the midtown traffic."

Jamie sighed. "All right, tell her I love her. Can I tell her I love before you hang up?"

"She's getting treated, cleaned up and all, I'll tell her. Relax, both of them are a little jumpy, they need us to be calm. Try to calm down, okay?"

"Thanks Danny," Jamie said again. "Thanks a lot."

"Well, shopping right?" Henry asked, playing dumb. He heard Jamie's reaction but knew his grandson would need to verbalize his emotions.

"No, Linda and Eddie got mugged in the parking lot by the dentist and Eddie is in emergency! But can I got to her no, cause of this damn leg! Useless…I'm useless to her like this. I can't even give her a bath without dropping shampoo on her head. Now she needs me…"

"Yes she does, she needs you to hold her and comfort her when she gets home now you settle down with that leg up so you can do what you need to do when she comes through the door."

Jamie leaned back and covered his eyes with his right arm. Who would do such a thing? Who would mug a pregnant woman in a wheelchair? Jamie wanted nothing more than to drive to Eddie's side, hold her in his arms, and make her feel like nothing in the world would ever hurt her again, but because of his stupid leg he was stuck here on the couch. The realization hit Jamie like a ton of bricks. This was probably how Eddie felt when he got hurt and she had to rely on others to get her to him. This was probably how she felt every day in one way or another but to even a greater degree. No wonder she often made a big deal about things that to Jamie didn't matter a hill of beans. The silly argument they had over Mint and Mint Cream suddenly made sense. Jamie promised himself to think twice before he made judgments about things like that or anything again.

Almost exactly two hours later, Jamie heard the door disengage and Ray run to greet Eddie. "Ray, stay!" Jamie commanded but the dog, as he often did, ignored him and continued to the door.

Jamie held back for only a second to let the dog sniff Eddie before hurrying over as fast as he could on the crutches. "Oh, Eddie, oh Angel, are you okay? I'm so sorry, Angel. I'm so so sorry."

Jamie carefully pulled Eddie out of her chair and held her to his chest. Danny stepped in from behind to help his brother hold his wife and keep his balance at the same time. Eddie felt a few tears fall into her hair as Jamie held her. She felt her own well up, more from fear or pain but from the relief of being held in her husband's strong arms. "What happened. Tell me."

"A man pushed Linda and got her wallet and her ring. Then he wanted mine but my hands…He shoved me from the chair and I fell out but I'm okay," Eddie replied. "I promise I'm okay. Let's sit down. Danny, will you help me?" She just wanted to be close to Jamie.

Danny took Eddie from Jamie's arms and carried her to the sofa as Jamie worked his way over. Jamie sat and pulled Eddie back into his arms, "I was so scared. I knew it…you know I knew it."

Ray jumped on the couch and sat by his owners. "From this moment on you take Ray with you everywhere…"

Eddie nodded, "I will go with you. I didn't want him to get my rings but then I couldn't get them off."

"She was brave kid," Danny praised. "Between Eddie and Linda we got a great description of the scum, we'll get him. If you two are set I'm going to run Lin home, her head is hurting from hitting her chin."

"Tell her we hope she feels better and thank her for me,' Jamie told Danny. "Thanks for taking care of Eddie."

Danny smiled and gave Eddie a hug before he left.

"I was so scared, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again and there was nothing I could do," Eddie sighed. "Then when he pushed me and I…I couldn't even protect my stomach, I couldn't protect my child…"

"Ssh," Jamie soothed. "Ssh, it's over now, Angel. It's over and the baby is fine. Did the doctor say anything you need to do?"

Eddie nodded, "Stay in bed a few days and keep my feet up, which would be great because after today…"

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's hair. "Let's get you into bed then, and I'll be right by you okay?"

Jamie could feel her fear, and he hated that it existed when he couldn't do anything about it. Henry helped get Eddie into bed with her legs up on her wedge. "Are you hungry sweet girl?"

"No, thanks,' Eddie replied. "I am a little tired, I think I'll nap now and eat later okay?"

Henry smiled, "Okay, rest. Jamie you get your leg up too, Nina told you to elevate it before she left and get some ice on it too. I'll bring you an ice pack and extra pillows."

Henry disappeared into the kitchen, Jamie pulled Eddie close again. "When Danny called and said what happened and I couldn't get to you…"

"I know that feeling," Eddie replied. "I wanted to fight, to use the skills my heart and my mind have…"

"No, I'm glad you didn't fight. I'm glad you didn't, I'm glad you couldn't. He might have hurt you worse if you tried," Jamie sighed. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you, I felt so useless here. That's how you must have felt when I got hurt…"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Yes it was. It's something you get used to after a while, you get used to that feeling, to the limits, but not when it's someone you love. Not when you are hurting and I can't help you. That doesn't go away. I'm sorry for that."

Jamie slid his arms around Eddie and held her even tighter, if he could pull her through him and hold her inside of him he would do it. They had weathered so many storms, been through so many setbacks, but this seemed to shake them both farther and more deeply.

Jamie turned his body so Eddie's baby bump was nestled between them. "Dr. Eisenberg was sure the baby is okay so that's good. Why don't you close your eyes and rest a little bit?"

Eddie nodded, biting her lip against the painful pull in her neck. Dr. Camden said the bones were fine but suspected the muscles were strained and in spasm. He had offered pain medication which Eddie refused. She didn't want to mention this to Jamie, she could tell he was as shaken as she was if not more considering he would have been with her today if not for his leg injury.

Eddie worked her head so it was lying against Jamie's chest. She felt him cradling her, rocking a little to keep her close and feeling calm. Ray jumped onto the bed and sat up ready to protect Eddie from anything that might disturb her rest. Jamie leaned over to pet the dog. "I know what you're thinking Ray. You're thinking you failed too. You didn't it was my fault, I didn't insist you go with her. It's okay, no one is upset at you. I don't know how we can keep doing this though, me working such a dangerous job. That's got to be frightening for her, you know? That feeling of uselessness, or inability…I think Eddie and I need to have this talk, what do you think Ray?"

Ray laid his head down on Eddie's legs, and Jamie laughed. "I think you and Eddie need to have this talk," Eddie replied. "Jamie, there's nothing you love more in the world than being a cop, honey. I don't want you to give that up. Today is not the day for this decision."

Jamie sighed, "I know it's too fresh for us to talk about now, but Eddie…that feeling you talk about sometimes…I got to experience a little bit of that today and…"

"Jamie please," Eddie replied. "Not now. I…I just need you to hold me, okay? Can you just hold me please?"

Jamie nodded and pulled Eddie close again, holding her tight in his arms. Eddie was rigid for about a half hour, she didn't speak but he could tell she was thinking. Still, this was not a time for words, this was a time for something even more powerful.

Henry popped his head in the room every few hours, sometimes Eddie was asleep and Jamie was awake; other times they were both asleep, and other times still Jamie was asleep and Eddie was awake. The only constant, how they held onto each other.

Since the accident Eddie had become so independent, she often shrugged off Jamie's protective nature, and Jamie being in tune with his wife and her desires, dialed back and adjusted. It seemed though that their special intuition for each other was working overtime again, very quickly they adapted to Eddie accepting and craving that protection.

On Henry's final check for the night, he found Eddie awake and Jamie absent from the bed. This was his opportunity to check on his girl for himself. "Did he hurt you?" Henry asked knowing Eddie might hold back if she felt Jamie was not in the place to hear the truth.

"No," Eddie replied. "It hurt a little when I hit the ground but the tests are perfect. I was scared for the baby mostly."

Henry held Eddie's hands, "I was mugged once at the ATM. Guy pistol whipped me before I could get my gun. I know you are still a cop in all the ways that count, and I know how defeated you feel when the bad guys gets away with your stuff or someone close to you loses their stuff. It's rough and I think you are past the point of being mad at yourself for something you can't control but if you aren't honey, that's okay."

"I'm not upset at myself, I'm not even upset for myself, it's Jamie. I'm used to this feeling, it hurts more sometimes, like now he's struggling to use the toilet and I can't help, but he's not used to that feeling. I don't want him to make any rushed decisions based on that."

"Jamie's impulsive," Henry replied. "But he's also very intelligent and usually that part wins the day. It'll take a couple of days for the protective husband part to calm down and the rational one to kick back in. If he starts to drive you nuts, let me know." Henry stood up and kissed Eddie's forehead. "Get you rest, you had a shock today and you need to heal from it. I love you sweet girl."

"Love you too, Pop," Eddie replied with a soft smile.

Eddie took a deep breath and focused. Her head and neck hurt badly, but the doctor had said it would be a few days before it stopped hurting. She would ride it out, she could not put more on Jamie, not now.

Eddie heard the bathroom door open. She looked up and smiled, "Hey, you did pretty good only a couple swear words."

Jamie worked his way back to bed, "Well it's getting better. Nina is pretty tough, and she calls me Jamison, that is going to get old fast."

"I don't know," Eddie replied. "I like Jamison, we even picked it for a middle name if we have a boy. I think it's nice that she used your full name."

Jamie slid into bed and turned onto his side so he was facing Eddie. He reached out and stroked her hair and her face softly. "You are so beautiful and having the baby it's just making you…There is nothing more beautiful to a man than when his wife grows round with their child. My father said that, Danny said it, Marcus even said it, and it is the honest truth. You have alwasys been beautiful, but never moreso than now."

Eddie blushed a bit at the softness in Jamie's tone. She pushed herself a little closer and opened her lips. "I love you, Jamie…we love you so much."

Jamie tipped Eddie chin up and touched his lips to her. His upper lip between her two lips, giving her control of his kiss; Eddie gladly took it. This was their special thing, they knew it the first time their lips touched and that had not changed with their love or their marriage.

When Eddie ended the kiss, she placed a tiny peck on Jamie's nose and each of his closed eyes. Jamie stroked her hair and cheek, "I love you both, I haven't ever love you more than I do right now, but I know that tomorrow, I can say that again and have it still be true."

Eddie wiggled her arms up so Jamie would take her hands into his own. He kissed them both softly and held them near his chest. "For me as well, my love,' Eddie whispered. "For me as well."

 **A/N: Jamie has a new understanding for Eddie and she has a new understanding for him. Now that he's been hurt, she wants to protect as much as he does…but will those desires conflict?**

 **There will be no update this Friday, I will instead update Saturday afternoon in deference to the Blue Bloods finale…**

 **Next Update – May 6** **th** **\- Jamie finds out Eddie's been a little secretive and Linda gives Eddie a heartfelt gift.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Over the next couple of days, Jamie and Eddie were constantly at each other's side. Eddie had been more shaken up by the mugging than she cared to admit even to Jamie so she welcomed her husband's hovering.

Eddie stay in bed as she was told to do by Dr. Eisenberg and Jamie stayed with her except for when he was doing his physical therapy or tending to Eddie's needs. "You're coming along very well Jamison," Nina complimented as Jamie sat down on the couch. "I think you'll be ready to go back to the precinct in a week or two. We'll have to see what the doctor says. How's Eddie feeling?"

"She's okay," Jamie replied. "She's sleeping a little more than usual but she's growing a new life. I have no frame of reference for that. She's having a few rough dreams but physically I think she's okay. We see her doctor again next week."

"Well, when she is feeling a little better, I'd like to look at her arms like we discussed. I think there's potential there if she has a little bit of wrist flexion."

Jamie sighed, "Eddie makes her own medical choices but please don't get her hopes up if you don't think she'll have a benefit from it."

"I won't," Nina replied. "I just want to see. She has some strong flexors in her wrists, and if wec can…"

"Thank you," Jamie replied. "I appreciate it and I hope that Eddie will too. When she's feeling better, it's all right with me."

Nina shook Jamie's hand and left for her next patient. Jamie sat down on the couch, not wanting to disturb Eddie is she was having her nap. Jamie loosened his brace and let the skin breathe a little bit, hoping Nina would be able to help Eddie's range of motion. It would make things easier when the baby came if she could.

Jamie was lost in thought when Eddie's phone began to ring. Jamie took it out of the bedroom when Eddie said she wanted to take her nap. He saw Dr. Eisenberg's office number flash across the screen, Jamie answered. "Hello."

"Jamie, did I dial the wrong cell?" the doctor asked.

"No, no you didn't," Jamie replied. "Eddie is resting and I kept her phone so it wouldn't disturb her. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, I didn't meant to alarm you," Dr. Eisenberg hurried to calm Jamie. "I wanted to see how Eddie was feeling and to see if she changed her mind about the pain killers. She only complained of slight neck pain in the hospital but it's my experience that it can get worse over a few days. I'm concerned if she's in significant pain it might cause blood pressure fluctuations that are unsafe for the baby."

Jamie sighed, Eddie hasn't said a word. "I'm sorry, I'll speak to Eddie about this and definitely have her call back. Thank you for checking in with us. I'll ask Eddie to call you when she wakes up."

Jamie ended the call and stood up, balance on his crutches. He understood why Eddie didn't tell him about pain in her neck, but it bothered him to know she was hurting and had chose not to tell him.

Jamie stepped into the bedroom he and Eddie shared, and stood in the door way to watch her. Eddie was lying on her side with one of her hand, fingers curled, draped so it rested on her belly. That was Eddie's favored position lately, Jamie loved to hold his hands on her belly as well. He couldn't yet feel their baby move, but soon he knew he would have the joy of describing that for Eddie.

Jamie heaved a sigh and pushed off on his good leg. He carefully got on the bed and laid behind Eddie.

Very slowly, so not to scare Eddie, Jamie moved his hands over her neck rubbing gently. "How does that feel, Angel?" Jamie whispered into her ear softly.

Even in her sleep filled state, Eddie woke feeling Jamie's strong hands working on her. "Hmm?" Eddie struggled to open her eyes but the feeling of Jamie's strong hands working her pain away brought them closed. "Thanks, that feels really good."

"Good, does it hurt anywhere else?" Jamie's voice whispered, carefully using a training he was given when Eddie was first injured to soothe her pain now. Jamie hated to see her like this, she was hurt, if he had been able to go he would have prevented this. She wouldn't be suffering now, if only he hadn't been hurt on the job.

"No this is perfect, a little higher." Jamie complied with her request moving higher while he watched her breathe deeply and evenly.

"Dr. Eisenberg called," Jamie said after a few minutes of massage. "She was offering a prescription for the pain if you feel you need it, it's one that won't hurt the baby."

"She's not sure it won't," Eddie sighed. "She's 95% sure there are no adverse effects, I can't risk that. It's not so bad really. Are you mad?"

"No," Jamie replied as he worked the muscles along Eddie's neck. "I understand why you didn't say anything, the same reason I don't say things to you sometimes. We are so in tune with each other that we can tell when the other is feeling to much. You know, too well, my feeling of uselessness, that I wasn't there. You tried to protect me. You don't have to, just like I'm learning, I don't have to protect you, not from me. Not like that."

Eddie was relieved that Jamie finally knew. She could ask him now to rub her neck and shoulders when they hurt, to get a hot pack if she felt she needed it. "If the pain gets worse, let's call the doctor and get the facts, pain can be bad for the baby too."

Eddie agreed, "Turn me over?" she asked. "So we can cuddle."

Jamie was happy to oblige her.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked for the tenth time Sunday afternoon. "The doctor said you could but are you sure you feel well enough?"

"Yes, I want to get out for a bit and go see the rest of the family," Eddie replied. "Are you mobile enough?"

"Yes, this big brace is coming off in a few days if we're lucky, and it'll be smaller and easier to maneuver," Jamie replied.

"Good," Eddie replied. "It's hard for you I know. I'm not able to do much, I wish if you had to get hurt that I could…"

Jamie reached out and cupped Eddie's cheek, "You have been the best medicine for me. Please do not think anything less. I love you so much honey. Just your patience and understanding is a help."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I just can't help but think about before, then I think, if it was before, there would be no baby now, no us. I cling to that when I have a hard day like now."

Jamie kissed the tip of Eddie's nose. "I know you do. So do I. Let's tell Pop we are ready and get going to the house."

Eddie was getting harder to move as her pregnancy progressed. She'd gained about fifteen pounds and moving her was getting difficult for Henry. Jamie balanced his bed and supported Eddie's back. "Careful of her Pop, she's still got that whiplash from the bad fall."

"I know, Jamie," Henry laughed. "I thought you were scaling back your worrying, Jamie. It seems to me you've been doing your fair share of it."

"Well, my pregnant wife was pushed out of her wheelchair, so I'm a little protective,' Jamie replied. He sighed seeing Eddie's left leg bouncing up and down in muscle spasm. Those were becoming more and more common since she cut back on her medication regimen to cope with the pregnancy.

Henry fired up the engine and drove the short distance to the family home. Frank and Danny hurried out to help Jamie and Eddie get inside. "Careful of her neck,' Jamie warned his brother. Eddie smiled, it warmed her heart Jamie was being so solicitious. It did give her pause, they had worked to quell his overprotective tendencies but lately, those were back in full force and felt good.

When Jamie and Eddie were inside and set up in the living room with drinks, Linda sat down beside her brother-in-law and his wife. "I wanted to wait until the baby shower to give this to you but Eddie mentioned at the dentist she might not want a shower so…" Linda handed Jamie the packaged wrapped in green and white paper.

Jamie tore the corner off then offer the item to Eddie. She worked the paper off with the heels of her hands and pushed the paper off to reveal a very soft and pretty crocheted blanket. "This blanket had Danny, Erin, Joe, Jamie, Nikki, Jack and Sean. Betty made it when Mary was pregnant with Danny and it's wrapped every little Reagan baby since. I wanted to make sure your baby was wrapped up in it too."

Eddie bit her lip, then began to cry. It wasn't just a soft whimper but a full out sob. "Eddie, what is it honey?" Jamie put his hand on her arms. "Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Eddie rushed to get her composure. There was so much going on inside of her but now wasn't the time and the place. Quickly she took a breath and changed the subject, "Oh shoot I forgot the cookies we made. Excuse me a second I have to get them," Eddie navigated the blanket aside with Linda's help starting to turn around to head out the door and down the ramp.

Jamie stepped in front of her path locking eyes, lips pressed thin with worry. "Eddie, you're going out there alone, you're still hurt. You're reach is shortened cause of the muscles being too tight, you could fall again."

"Jamie, I'm going right to the curb, you can come if you want." Eddie inched forward stopping when Jamie didn't move. She sighed, and looked up at him blue eyes twinkling, watching his eyes dance as he looked her over. "I will go…"

"I can get the cookies, Aunt Eddie. Where in the car are they?" Sean chuckled at the pair.

"On the floor in the back seat behind the driver," Eddie replied. "Thank you Sean." The young boy's consideration made her cry again.

Jamie sighed and looked at Linda, "Jamie, why don't you get Eddie a nice glass of lemonade. Erin made the one she likes and give us a second hmm?"

Jamie gave Eddie a kiss then headed to the kitchen. "Come on, talk to me," Linda encouraged. "Was it the blanket?"

Eddie shook her head, "Oh, no. I love the blanket and I can't wait for the baby to sleep in the blanket and be warm and safe in there. It's just… Mary, Erin, and you, you all swaddled your own babies, and you did things for your babies that I won't be able to do. Jamie is going to have to do everything for this baby. What am I going to do? How is this going to work? Since Jamie's been hurt…I'm scared and I can't tell him he's already got so much on his heart."

"You need to tell him, honey," Linda soothed. "You have to tell him how you feel, and what you are afraid of? You have to keep that communication open, Eddie. It's important. You and Jamie got a wake up call when he and Marcus got hurt. You are dependent on each other and it's hard to live with fear. Talk to him."

Eddie nodded, "I will, I just didn't want to make it worse."

Linda rubbed Eddie's shoulder, "I know…Where is my son with those cookies?"

Sean returned five minutes later with the cookies and family dinner continued with happy smiles on everyone's faces, including Eddie. She would take Linda's advice and talk to Jamie about her fears and her concerns, but not yet, there would be a right time and proper place for that, and only she would know when it was here.

 **A/N: Another year over in Blue Bloods land, and I did like the episode a lot. Poor Danny and Linda! So glad they are all okay. Of course, I wished Eddie but hopefully she'll be back next year. I love my Jamko tidbits…**

 **Next Update -May 9** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie have an experience while grocery shopping…**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

"I think I have it so the trigger is bit more sensitive," Jamie said as he settled Eddie in the car to go grocery shopping. Eddie liked to choose her own ingredients but the grocery was a very challenging and sometimes scary place for her to be. Jamie was on leave for the rest of the week before going back on modified until he recovered.

"Okay, let's see if it works,' Eddie replied. "Last time I had to leave, I couldn't get anything up with these claws."

Jamie covered Eddie's hands, they had curled a lot since her accident, now reminding him of newborn hands, small, delicate, beautiful, but mostly without function. Jamie kissed both of her hands then got into the car to head to the market.

Jamie pulled into the handicapped space and got Eddie back in her chair. "You okay? Did I line you up right?"

"Yeah, I'm good,' Eddie replied and began to drive the chair with the reaching tool on her lap. The began by picking out fruit and vegetables. Eddie was used to Jamie's quick step so she found herself having to correct her speed to accommodate Jamie's limp. "Come on gimpy,' she laughed. "The baby has been wanting pineapple lately," Eddie told her husband. "Can you pick out a good one. Just smell the bottom of it there."

Jamie sniffed a few then held them for Eddie to sniff, "That one, that one is ripe."

Jamie put the pineapple in the cart then moved onto onions. "I know you can't eat them but I like them on my sandwiches."

Eddie wrinkled her delicate nose. The smell and taste of onions, a staple in Irish and Serbian food, made her sick even in her second trimester. "You get a new tooth brush then so you don't smell up the whole bed."

Jamie took two red onions, the had a lighter smell, then continued on down the aisle.

Two aisles over they heard what sounded like a significant marital squabble going on. Jamie looked down at Eddie smiling. "Okay, you ready to give it a try. Those Little Debbie cakes you like are on the third shelf. Go for it."

Eddie took the reaching took and her hand clip. She focused on the clip then on the tool trying to raise her arm to make the tool work. Using her wrist flexion Eddie managed to get the tool around the box. She didn't have the dexterity to get the box down, at least not on it's own. Six boxes of cakes fell off the shelf, one beaming Jamie on the side of the head.

"I think that's the enough of those, don't you," Jamie laughed. "You did really well. How many did you really want to get?"

"Six," Eddie replied, she couldn't help but laugh. "If you want one you better make it seven your baby likes caramel."

Jamie put the other boxes back and followed Eddie down the rest of the aisle catching the items she knocked from the shelves trying to get accustomed to her newest assistive device.

Eddie drove up and down the aisles focusing on using her stick. She managed to acquire most of the groceries, explode two bottles of soda, and displace one very irate lobster from its tank. Jamie chased the poor thing and was forced to purchase it. "Jamie get another," Eddie begged complete with pouty lip. "Lobsters mate for life, it's not fair to take one and leave the mate."

"Eddie, we have no idea which one is the mate, Angel," Jamie sighed. He looked down at his pregnant wife, her belly showing now and providing a rest for one of her arms.

"I know that but I can pretend we have the mate so I don't feel sad," Eddie replied. "Please Jamie."

Jamie smiled and selected a second lobster, he would grill them off that night. He thanked the clerk then moved on to the cheese aisle.

Jamie smiled down at Eddie, his eyes washing over her body and resting on her face. A piece of hair fell down across her face. Jamie reached out to push it away.

With their basket nearly full, Jamie and Eddie moved to the pharmacy counter to pick up her medication and vitamins. Jamie leaned against the back of her wheelchair to ease the ache in his leg.

"Mrs. Reagan," the pharmacist called out. Eddie was surprised when she wasn't the only person to answer. Eddie turned her head toward the other voice shocked to see Sydney, juggling a diaper bag, grocery cart, and a fussy baby boy in her arms. "Oh, no I'm sorry." She blushed and looked down at the fussy boy.

Eddie moved closer to take the prescription bag as Jamie's eyes fell on the little baby in Sydney's arms. He stepped over towards her, "Let me help you. Oh, he's a beauty. He there little guy. Hey…" The baby looked up at Jamie as he eased the infant into his arms.

"Thank you," Sydney sighed as Jamie held the squirmy boy "It's my first time coming out without John. He's got an infection in his bad leg and he's in bed for a while. It's hard to do this…"

Jamie nodded in understanding. From Eddie's vantage point, Jamie and Sydney looked like proud new parents. Eddie felt a lump form in her throat. If not for her and her accident, that could be Jamie's life. He could be sharing a beautiful new son with a woman fully capable of caring for he baby. Jamie smiled down at the little boy while Sydney tucked Chris' blanket more firmly around his tiny body. Had she stolen this life from Jamie? Had she sentenced him to this life by her own selfishness?

"I know how hard it is," Jamie replied. "To watch the person you love suffer and there's nothing you can really do. Eddie has been doing really well though, her doctor is the best in her field and I even feel at peace now that the baby is growing and Eddie is still very healthy."

Sydney bit her lip, Eddie's left arm was resting on a visible baby bump. "Jamie, you and I had a chance to say our piece before you and Eddie got married, but I never got to tell her that I was sorry for how I behaved. Would it be okay if I spoke to her privately. You could sit with Chris at the coffee shop over there and rest that leg."

Jamie nodded, "Okay, but please don't make her upset. She is pregnant and…"

"I won't upset her, I promise," Sydney replied. Jamie handed Christopher back to Sydney and slowly approached his wife; he caressed her check, "Eddie, Sydney wants to have a word with you, is that okay?"

Eddie bit her lip, "Yes, it's fine. I'll be fine."

Jamie moved back Sydney and took Christopher back. Jamie carefully carried the boy to the coffee area and sat down to rest his throbbing leg.

Eddie froze at first when she saw Sydney approaching her. None of the previous encounters since Jamie and Sydney decided to divorce had been very positive. The last one only succeeded because of John's calming influence. Still, Jamie was only a few feet away and she had been a an NYPD patrol officer. Surely, Eddie could handle Jamie's ex wife.

Jamie held Sydney's son in his arms, and sat on a chair near the coffee stand. Sydney's back was to him but Eddie was in his line of sight. If she began to get upset he would step in.

Sydney looked at Eddie, "You look beautiful, pregnancy really looks good on you. How are you feeling?"

Eddie smiled rubbing a hand over her stomach. "Fat and tired, but thanks. I can't wait, getting very excited.

"Listen, Eddie," Sydney sighed. "I know you know I spoke to Jamie before your wedding, but you and I never had any kind of closure on our friendship. I wanted to say thank you, first and foremost. If not for you, if not for your coming to live with us, I would not have John and Christopher."

Eddie eyes the dark haired woman, "You're welcome." Eddie laughed uneasily, looking past Sydney to Jamie holding Christopher smiling at good he was. She couldn't wait until it was there own he held.

"I know it sounds strange," Sydney replied. "My thanking you after the way I acted. The hard truth is though Jamie and I were not right for each other. I knew that I didn't hold his whole heart from the day that he met you. I know that and I took my jealousy out on you. There were times I wished I had been in the accident, I was jealous of even that."

Eddie nodded turning back to meet Sydney's eyes her own twinkling. "Thanks for that Sydney I wish it had been different for all of us but now your happy so everything worked out. Jamie and I love each other."

"That is so clear and it was even while Jamie and I were still married," Sydney smiled. "John and I…I feel it's because of you, there's nothing more special than having a child with your true love. You will see that, it's coming soon for you and Jamie, your dream…I am sorry, Eddie. I am so sorry for how I treated you towards the end of things. I'm sorry for everything and I do thank you for being the person that led me to find what you and Jamie have found with each other. I wish you the best with the baby."

Eddie smiled, it felt good to have some closure, even if she didn't feel as if she could be totally open after what she witnessed. " me too and I'm really glad your happy with your soulmate and son cause I have mine and soon to be." Laughing she groaned rubbing her belly giving Sydney a smile. "We probably should have know, two intelligent women that things were upside down but I guess…before the accident I always felt like it was okay with you. I mean what other woman besides you would have been okay with Jamie and I celebrating on anniversary every September 19th."

Sydney's lawyer's mind pondered that date for a moment, "Isn't that Renzulli's birthday? Jamie told me he was going out with Renzulli for his birthday, he never told me about your two going alone…"

Eddie and Sydney locked eye with each other, then turned to look at Jamie who was still holding little Christopher in his arms. Jamie lifted his head, feeling eyes on him. Jamie expected a soulful look from Syd and perhaps an inaudible cry for help from Eddie, but what he got was a stereo version of the "you are in the doghouse" stare.

Jamie's mind immediately began to ponder what he possibly could have done or not done to make both the former and current Mrs. Reagan so angry. Jamie looked down at the baby on his lap, "You see that look little buddy?" Jamie asked the child. "That look is bad bad news…and I'm getting it from the both. You'll protect me, won't you?"

Christopher offered a raspberry in support.

While Sydney and Eddie compared notes on Jamie and Eddie's secret rendezvous, Eddie's heart sped up a bit in her chest. If Jamie would lie to Sydney about going to dinner with her for four years, what was he lying to her about? It seemed that each passing day, there was something new to worry about, something knew to be insecure about with this condition. Eddie bit her lip, this was not the time and Syd was certainly not the person to show these concerns around. "No hard feelings?" Eddie finally asked to end the conversation.

"Nothing but the best. If not for your accident and moving into the house, I never would have placed the add on that website, without that, Christopher doesn't exist. Would you like to hold him before I go?"

"Yea sure I'd love to need to practice you know," Eddie looks back at Jamie smiling at him waiting her turn nervously taking the little boy.

Jamie placed the small boy in Eddie's arms. Christopher turned his head and looked up at her cooing softly. "Hello, little guy. Hello…" Eddie felt tears spring to his eyes. Jamie was holding the baby's head for her, their life…she'd never be able to do what Sydney was doing. Never.

The entire drive home in the car, Eddie was silent. Jamie prodded her a bit to get her to speak but she met him with only one word answers. Between finding out Jamie had been purposefully deceitful and witnessing an able bodied mother struggle with her child, Eddie was emotionally spent.

"I'll cook up these lobsters so we don't end up freezer burning them okay?" Jamie asked as he set Eddie in her chair so she could head into the house.

"Fine,' Eddie replied.

"Five fines and three all rights since we left the store, what about another word?" Jamie pressed.

"Liar" Eddie snapped. "There's a word."

"What?" Jamie was taken aback by the harshness in her tone and her word choice. "When did I lie to you?"

"I don't know," Eddie replied. "Maybe yesterday, maybe two weeks ago, I don't know. Sydney told me today you were telling her that you were out with Sarge on our partner anniversary and you told me she was fine with us being out to celebrate. She didn't even know! If you would lie to your healthy able bodied wife about what you were doing and where you were going, I would bet the farm you would think nothing of lying to your helpless, crippled burden of a wife about that and more!"

Jamie's face grew dark with anger, "Don't you ever say that again! You are my wife, I love you and I will not hear you say such things! Yes, I lied to Sydney about our dinners, and it was wrong. It was also selfish because I wanted you to myself on those nights. I knew even then that I loved you, I just didn't know how to say it. I wouldn't have to lie to you about something like that, I will never love anyone the way that I love you."

Eddie dropped her head and let a few tears flow, she felt so inadequate and that made her insecure. Jamie would never do that to her, she had to have more faith in him.

Jamie's eyes softened as he lifted Eddie's chin. "It's okay, don't get upset. It's okay…How about you rest while and I'll fix us supper okay?"

Eddie nodded, she had to figure this all out in her own head before she could even say anything to Jamie. Sometimes time alone was what she needed to iron out her thoughts and emotions.

Jamie helped Eddie lie down on the couch, he elevated her legs and covered her. "I love you, Angel. Rest well."

Eddie did anything but.

 **A/N: The cakes Eddie was buying in the store are a personal favorite, Little Debbie Star Crunch, hard to find by me but highly recommended, so I buy them in bulk when I do find them. And the return of Sydney was unexpected I know but seems to have gone well.**

 **Next Update: May 12** **th** **– Eddie finally comes clean with Jamie about her fears, he offers a simple fix to what seems to be an insurmountable problem. Is Eddie willing to try?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Eddie was quiet the rest of the night, when Jamie put her in bed, he pushed it. "What's wrong, Angel? You have been quiet for days and tonight, you didn't finish a surf and turf dinner. Talk to me."

Eddie turned on her side and clumsily rubbed her hand along her baby bump. Eddie stared at their bed sheets. "Jamie, you know I'm not going to be able to everything Sydney can as a mother right? I'm scared, what if I can't do my part?"

"Can you love the baby?" Jamie asked "Can you make sure that child knows how special it is? The rest I can do. It's true I was scared at first, but Angel, I am going to do whatever it takes to make this work. Is it your mobility you are worried about? Making arms and supporting the baby? Did I upset you when I helped you with Chris' head?"

"No it didn't upset it just made me realize all the things I can't do that another person can and should for their baby. I already love this baby Jamie cause it's ours but I'm it's mom I should be able to take care of it..." Eddie sighed

Jamie thought back over the conversation he had with Nina about Eddie's mobility. "What if there was a way for you to get more mobile?" Jamie asked. "If you could do the work and improve your range of motion in your arms and shoulders, would you be up for that?"

Eddie looked at him eyes curious how they would be able to do that. "Yea of course I would but how Jamie? I just want to make sure I'm a good mom you know it's look at me it's almost time and I'm getting scared.."

Jamie pulled Eddie close to him and kissed the top of her head. "I know your're getting scared, Angel. I wish you talked to me about this before, I can tell when you are upset and I hate it, especially when it can be fixed so simply. Nina…Nina has said she thinks there are things she can help you with. I kept meaning to mention it but I didn't want to upset you, I think that she could help if you were willing to try."

"If it to help more then I'm definitely up for it Jamie. I wanted to talk about it but I wasn't sure how and it really just started recently.." Eddie breathed in wasn't angry that she didnt mention it before this. Seeing Sydney really triggered the fear more then usual.

Jamie cradled Eddie to his chest, "It's going to be hard and it might be painful, but I think a few cramps would be better than you hurting inside. I'm here, Eddie. This is our baby, our life together."

Eddie sighed, "When I saw you and Sydney today, it looked like the perfect family. It looked like you belongs, I felt like I was watching what could have been, what I cheated you out of."

Jamie met Eddie's eyes. "Eddie, I'm glad we straightened it out but this is our family the three of us and I can't wait. You didn't cheat me out of anything this is how it was meant to be, Angel." She leaned up to kiss him hard moving his hand over her stomach. Jamie continued, "I admit I thought I also thought about that today, I thought about if Syd and I did have a child, did have a family. I did think about it Eddie."

Eddie sucked in a breath, "You did…I know it's not easy with me, I know it isn't."

"Eddie, Angel, ssh," Jamie replied. "Ssh…listen to me. I did think about little Christopher being the baby I had with Sydney, but as adorable as he was and as much as I loved holding him, he wasn't our baby, Eddie. This is the life we are meant to have, this is what God intended for us. He intended this for us, and I am so glad he did. I love you more than my own life, and I would change nothing except for the suffering I sometimes see in your eyes."

Eddie sniffled, looking up at him while she cupped his hand. "He is and I know our baby will too Jamie but I'm just worried how hard I'll make things. I want to help you know hold him or her, pick them up.."

"You will," Jamie said firmly. "I promise you, you will. I love you so much, but there is one thing we need to talk about. Can you hear me now or are you too tired?" The pregnancy ofter weight on Eddie's body making her very fatigued.

"Yeah I won't sleep until I know what you want to talk about," Eddie brushed her finger along his hand looking up at him a worries expression on her face at what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm thinking it's not the best thing for me to be on the job anymore," Jamie replied. "I think might be worth considering my going back to the law."

Eddie moved back staring at him mouth wide open in shock. "Jamie, you love being a cop why would you...What is made you even consider going back to law? You could become a sergeant."

"Sergeant's get killed too, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "Kevin Baker was killed NEAR 1PP, if something happens to me what happens to you and this baby? Who will take care of you? You need me for help, you need me. It's just a thought, keep it in your head."

Before he could move Eddie took his hand breathing out sharply. "Jamie...I don't want to think about anything happening to you, I can't. I know how much you love the job but your right we need you. "

"I know," Jamie sighed. ""I know. Let's think about this when you are less tired." Jamie pulled her into his arms, their baby cradled between them.

Eddie rested her head against his chest fighting to keep her eyes open. "Jamie? I love you lamb chop."

"I love you too, Eddie," Jamie whispered then gasped. "Oh my God. Oh my..." HIs face was a mix of shock and wonder.

Eddie shifted studying his face worried but ready to call help. "What happened Jamie are you all right?

Jamie's face broke out into a broad smile, "The baby, it just kicked. It kicked, I can feel it."

Eddie's jaw dropped and wished could feel it too. "Describe it for me Jamie. Our son or daughter what do you think?"

"Feels like a snake or something," Jamie replied. "I think a son, he's strong...here try to feel.."

Eddie let him move her hand over her stomach waiting. She wasn't able to feel anything. Eddie began to cry, she couldn't feel the baby the way she wanted, the way Jamie did. She felt like an outsider, would she always.

"Oh Eddie, oh honey I'm sorry ahh come here Eddie." Jamie pulled her right again st his chest rubbing her back slowly, feeling bad knowing how much she wanted to feel.

"No, no...this is a happy time I'll be all right in a moment." Eddie bit her lip and took a breath. "This is such a special time, life...we made a life..." Eddie refused to let Jamie see her cry anymore. "At your session on Thursday, I want to try Nina's techniques. We'll make it better for us all."

Jamie moved to adjust his sore leg and pulled Eddie so she was closer to him. Jamie fell asleep with a smile on his face, their child was alive and well, under it's mother's heart, where it was nurtured and cherished in safety and love.

Jamie returned to work the next day on a desk. Marcus had healed from his stab would and was back on regular duty already. Jamie missed being in the car with his friend, but he had to admit to himself he felt less anxiety in the confines of the precinct. During his PT, that morning, Jamie told Nina he was ready for her to begin helping Eddie with her arms.

"All right, Eddie, these weights are 0.5 lbs. What we are going to do is lift your arms with the weights and begin to strength the internal part of your arm. When we do that, you'll be able to hold shape much easier. After, we can work on range of motion so perhaps you can make arms to hold the baby yourself. I'm so glad Jamison spoke to you about his. Are you ready?"

Eddie nodded, "Anything for my baby. I need to make sure I can be as present a mother as possible and if that means hard work, let's do it."

Nina smiled, "I know that feeling too. I haven't told many people yet but you are having your own baby so I can. I'm pregnant too."

Eddie smiled, "Oh that's so wonderful. How far along are you?"

"Three months," Nina replied. "Your baby will be about two months older than mine and your friend Melissa's little boy he'll be ten months old than your baby. That's sweet that they'll grow up together."

"Melissa has it her head that I have a girl and she and JJ unite the two families," Eddie laughed. "I just want a happy healthy baby and the closer I get the more I fear that it might be healthy, but probably not very happy. It's going to have to defend me and…"

"And it's going to love you more than anything because you are Mommy and that is all that will matter trust me," Nina soothed.

While Nina worked Eddie's arms she kept talking so Eddie stayed distracted and didn't notice any pulling or pushing on her arms. It was nice to converse with another woman her age about their upcoming births. In spite of the differences in their physical states, they both had the same fears.

"You did a great job," Nina praised. "I'll teach Jamison the moves so he can do it with you and I'll be here three times a weak. We have five months, we'll get you set up, don't worry. You need to rest?"

Eddie nodded, "I ache, I'd like to lie down. Ray will sit with me until Henry comes later. Thank you so much, Nina. I have a little hope now if nothing else."

Nina put Eddie into bed and made sure she had what she needed with her to be safe and comfortable until someone else came to help her.

When she was sure Nina was gone, Eddie called her dog to lay by her side. Ray put his head on Eddie's lap hear her baby and rested there protecting them both. Eddie's heart hurt, the images of Jamie and Sydney, the upset that he would like to Sydney about her, and of course not being able to feel the life she cradled under her heart move about was becoming too much. Eddie took a breath and finally let the emotions out. Ray arched his back at the sounds of anguish that poured out of his most beloved human.

Eddie though about who to call. She couldn't call Jamie, some of this was a result of his action, even though he didn't intend for them to make her cry, she didn't want to diminish his joy. If she called Melissa, there was no chance at objectivity. She was her best friend pure and simple and no matter what her feelings were, they would be right in Melissa's eyes. Henry and Linda, they were so good to her, but too close to Jamie…She smiled, forever thankful for that trip to Virginia. It had not only given her a new intimacy with Jamie and a wonderful proposal but a dear friend that was just old enough to impart a little more life experience than Eddie herself possessed.

Through her tears Eddie smiled, she knew exactly who to call. She commanded her phone…"Call Nancy…"

 **A/N: Jamie solved one of Eddie's problems but she's still feeling so many emotions…I remember when my cousin was going through this, it was so difficult for her and she had her hands…Still love does conquer all especially in fanfiction.**

 **Next Update – May 16** **th** **– Nancy offers a solution for Eddie's upset, Jamie and Eddie have a heart to heart.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Nancy couldn't remember driving faster in her life. It was unlike Eddie to call out of the blue so whenever she saw her number on caller ID she picked up. There were a few times that it was something exciting about the baby and a few times when Eddie had needed help urgently.

Today was different. Her young friend hadn't even spoke her name, she just began to cry. She knew she was needed to get to her quickly and help her. With a little coaxing, Nancy managed to get out of Eddie she felt disconnected from her baby, she wasn't able to manage why. Still Nancy had an idea…

Nancy had a key to the house, she let herself in and was greeted by Ray bounding out of the bedroom. "Hey big boy," Nancy greeted. "Hey, where's your Momma? Where is she?"

Ray led Nancy to the bedroom where Eddie was lying on her side crying into her pillow. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

Nancy sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Eddie's hair and shoulder. "Take a good deep breath and tell me the most awful thing first."

Nancy was experienced in dealing with crisis, being a mother of four and a nurse as well. Most things, she knew, didn't seem so terrible once the worst part was off your chest.

Eddie lifted her head, her arms still cradles against the baby bump. "Jamie felt the baby kick," Eddie finally sniffled. "I tried so hard but…"

Nancy remembered that moment with her own kids, the excitement of feeling life moving inside of her and the desire to share it with her husband Paul. It was wonderful sharing that with her husband and other children, a bonding experience between them. Eddie couldn't feel the child moving within her to bond with it, nor could she from the outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Nancy sighed. "Come on now, sit up…" Nancy helped Eddie into the sitting position and wiped her eyes. "Let's think this through, the baby is moving inside. He or she is healthy and in just five months you'll be able to see the baby and snuggle the baby…"

Eddie shook her head, "No…Jamie has me doing more therapy, maybe I can get a little bit but...Nina was moving my arms up and down and side to side and I didn't feel a thing, not a thing…" Eddie sobbed. "It's not fair, I want this baby so much and I'm not going to be able to be a real mother. I won't be able to be alone with my baby ever. Not ever…"

"You won't have to be, you have friends and family that love you and will be willing to help you. It's going to be okay."

Eddie nodded, "I just really want to feel it, you know. I feel separated from the baby, it's growing inside of me but I can't…"

"Well, there is more than one way to feel connected. For instance in a few more weeks, you can watch the baby. You can eat something sweet and they'll be a little activity, you can see the foot or the hand going on your naked belly. Of course there's the heart beat too. When I had two of my kids, I was high risk just like you and the doctor gave me a monitor, I have it in my car, I had a feeling it was something like this. How about you sip this water…" Nancy handled Eddie a cup and straw. "I'll go get it and we can listen to the baby. You can learn their patterns by their heartbeats. I'll be right back."

Eddie took a couple of breaths and drank some of the cool water. She heard Nancy open and close the door. She stepped inside with a medium size Doppler monitor. "Here we go, let's get your top open and expose your tummy." Nancy put her hand on Eddie's stomach, "Hello, in there little one. Mommy wants to see you moving around a little bit, how about a wiggle or two?"

Nancy fed Eddie two M&Ms to push her blood sugar up a notch or two, then gently patted Eddie's belly. "There it is, you see?" A tiny rippled went across Eddie's stomach. "That's your baby, that's what Jamie felt, but you can also see."

Eddie's face broke into a huge smile, "Hi, baby. Mommy's here and I can't wait to meet you. Can you put my hand there so she can feel me?"

Nancy picked up Eddie's hand and gently laid it on her belly to follow the child's movement. "You want to listen to the baby for a bit?"

Eddie smiled, "Can we?"

"Of course, let me get you set up on your belly and we'll just listen to the music."

Jamie pushed to door open and limped inside. His leg hurt after a full day of work, he hoped to find Eddie and Pop busy in the kitchen, but instead of smelling dinner he smelled Nancy's sunflowers perfume. In the distance, Jamie swore he could heart the familiar swish swash of the baby's heartbeat. Why would she be listening to that? "Eddie?"

Eddie calls from the bedroom "In here Jamie come in lamb chop."

Jamie stepped into the bedroom and saw Nancy sitting on bed smiling with Eddie. The Doppler was attached to Eddie's belly as the comforting sound of the baby's heart beat played. Jamie felt sick.

"Jamie cone here Nancy is playing the heart beat that's our baby's heart beating." She lifted a hand out to him smiling wide.

"Why are you doing that?" Jamie asked. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

Nancy nodded, "Eddie will talk to you about it later but this was just an idea I had to help Eddie feel connected to the baby. We saw the baby's little feet and now we are listening to the baby. Later, I'll help you learn how to take this on and off for when Eddie wants to hear the baby."

Eddie looked over her eyes round and wide excited to hear the baby. "Jamie come here please sit with me I want to hear this together, listen..."

"I'll go fix something for dinner," Nancy offered. "I think you should both rest, Jamie, loosen the brace and elevate you legs, I can see from here it's swelling up."

Nancy headed out of the bedroom and began to make chicken parm for Jamie and Eddie's dinner. Jamie did as she advised, his leg did hurt. "I didn't know you had plans with Nancy today," Jamie whispered and he held Eddie close listening to the baby.

"I didn't, I called her to come, I was…I was so depressed, I felt so dark…"

"Why Eddie why didn't you tell me how you felt? Eddie you can tall to me about anything you know that right?" Jamie sighed, brushing his hand over her stomach with each beat made. "Eddie I want to know whenever something is going on with you okay I love you so much."

"I didn't want to upset you," Eddie admitted. "I didn't want you to feel bad about feeling the baby, it was such a precious moment for you. I was jealous and it was so silly to feel like that. I didn't know what to do and Nancy helps sometimes when I get confused like that."

Jamie kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Eddie, I really wanted you to experience this too because it was special. I'm not angry you called Nancy just confused, if this is helping them we'll keep doing it."

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest, listening to his heart along with their baby's. She fell asleep in Jamie's arms. When Nancy came in with dinner, Jamie nodded at his sleeping wife. "I'll go now, I expected she might nod off. I wrote out how to connect the machine and you can call me anytime either of you need. Rest that leg, I'll see you next week for dinner?"

Yeah oh Nancy thank you for helping her, see you for dinner" Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling the covers up around, leaning over to miss her head. He cradled her while she slept hands resting over her stomach.

Jamie at the chicken that Nancy brought for him and let Eddie rest. Sometimes it was hard for her to get sleep, other times she was exhausted. Eddie needed all the sleep she could get. Two hours later, Eddie woke up and smiled. "Hmm, I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"After eight," Jamie replied. "You've been through a lot Angel, you need rest."

"Yes and I need food. Nancy said she was making dinner…"

"I'll heat it up for you, it was good," Jamie replied. "You want to eat in your chair or stay here?"

"Here," Eddie replied. "I'll get up tomorrow, I promise I was just need to rest more today."

Jamie nodded, "Later we'll listen to the baby again, I think we should do that each night. I think that will be fun."

Eddie smiled and shifted a bit in bed as Jamie went to heat up her dinner and present her with a surprise he picked up earlier that day hoping to put a smile on her face.

Eddie looked at her belly, there was no impression of the baby, it was still. "You sleeping little one? That's okay, Mommy's really tired too. I am going to love you so much," Eddie told the little bump.

Jamie returned smiling at he little talk Eddie was having with the baby. "You are one lucky little baby," Jamie told his unborn child. "To have Eddie for a Momma. Close your eyes a minute, Angel."

Eddie shut her eyes as Jamie eased a box onto her lap. "Okay open."

Eddie looked at the box, with the wrapping paper already lifted up from one corner. "Jamie, what did you do?"

"I bought you a little present, go on and open it," Jamie encouraged as he cut the chicken into bite size pieces and made sure the pasta wouldn't clump.

Eddie worked on the paper, getting it off in two or three pulls. Jamie helped Eddie lift the lid of the box. Eddie gasped at what was inside.

Carefully, Eddie unfolded the soft, flowing maxi dress. It was white with delicate pink roses embroidered along the dress. The color dipped deep enough to show the changes pregnancy had made to Eddie's body and show off her sculpted shoulders. "Oh Jamie, oh it's beautiful," Eddie gasped. "I can't wait to wear it."

Jamie smiled down at her, "It's pretty, you will make it beautiful." Jamie dipped his head and captured his wife's lips in a soft but stirring kiss.

Two hours later, Eddie's dinner was once again being reheated. Jamie carried the tray in and laid donw on his side to watch her eat. "Why are you watching me chew?" Eddie asked.

"I'm enamored with you and what you do to me even though the doctor forbade up to make love," Jamie replied. "You drove me crazy, your kissing and the sounds you made…"

"You make me feel so good, so special…it's easy to love you and to be loved by you. I'm sorry I wasn't more open about how I was feeling."

"Don't apologize, you meant well and everything is going to be okay," Jamie assured Eddie. 'How's that chicken?"

Eddie nodded, enjoying the meal her friend had cooked and the company of her husband and child while she ate it.

Across town, Melissa and Marcus were also both awake, but their night was not so blissful. Tonight was the fourth in a row Melissa had awakened the house with her screams…Marcus was at his wits end to help her. He knew one thing though, tomorrow he was going to get to the bottom of it, once and for all.

 **A/N: Seems both Nancy and Jamie had some ways to help Eddie, and she and Jamie found a chance to be intimate as well. And Poor Melissa, what's going on there…**

 **Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, Werks, JLMayer, Jamkorules, Yanks302021, Dorvell…and many many more. This Wednesday, 5/17, please look for Meet Me In Montana under the pen name Partners621. This piece is a 50/50 shared effort with my friend, NancyReviews. We hope you take this journey with us. For a summary, leave a sighed review or contact me via email.**

 **Next Update – May 12** **th** **– Melissa and Eddie have some fun in the sun.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

"I want a suntan," Eddie told Melissa when she came over to visit a few days before her birthday. "I'm sick of being lily white all the time, Jamie has more color than I do."

Melissa laughed, "Our wheelchairs elevate we could use them as loungers and sit out in the backyard. No one is out there now, we can put JJ on the blanket and he can play…"

"No, I can't," Eddie replied. "Jamie will get so mad if I do. He's so worried about heat and we are having the warmest freaking spring in years. It's almost 70 degrees and the sun is warm."

"I have a hair sprayer bottle in the car, I still can't believe Marcus got me a modified car. We can go all sorts of places now."

Eddie smiled, that wasn't really plausible, she would need more help than Melissa could provide her to get in and out of the car, but at least Melissa could come over more readily. "Well, for now, let's set ourselved up outside. I'm just going to do my top. My legs are more sensitive and I don't want to hurt the baby."

Melissa took a blanket and JJ outside. There was a slight breeze but the air was so warm and fragrant. "JJ," Melissa told the boy. "You sit on Aunt Eddie and be good." Melissa knew her son could not hear her, but she felt better letting him see her lips move and her soft smile. The boy cooed and kicked as he was placed on Eddie's lap' Eddie slid her arms around him.

JJ tried to reach out for Eddie's hair. "You want my hair baby? You can't have Aunt Eddie's hair…no you can't…"

Melissa returned with the sprayer bottle and a little hat for JJ. "He's okay, he's covered up pretty good. Do you want some oil or enhancer or anything?"

"No, I can't get too tan or burned," Eddie replied. "Let's get this blanket down for the little man. Will he sit on the grass for a minute?"

"Yeah, I'll set him down, he stays still, he's not really adventurous," Melissa replied. Eddie transferred the baby back to her friend and let her put him to sit on the grass. Eddie tried her best with her wrists to spread the blanket on the ground The first time it ended up crinkled and crooked. The second time a breeze caught it and it ended up over Eddie's chair. The third time, the breeze took it and the blanket flew towards the street. Melissa took off after it at full power catching it before it hit the ground.

Both girls laughed until tears ran down their cheeks. The fourth time turned out to be the charm, Eddie and Melissa got the blanket down and placed JJ on it with his spindle rings and a teddy bear. Eddie and Melissa tipped their chairs and sighed, soaking in the warm sun. Eddie began to wiggle, "Melly, help with my bra, I want to do my whole top."

"Whoa, kinky," Melissa laughed. "JJ, you won't tell on us will you?"

The baby was so busy with his rings he never looked up at all. "He's so good, I hope this baby is as good."

"Marcus says it's is deafness that makes it so he's calmer but I think it's his good nature. Eddie, wait until your little one is here, there is no feeling like it in the world."

Eddie put her hand on her growing baby belly, "I know, I already know I could not love anything more."

Melissa leaned back, but kept a watchful eye on JJ. "When I fell, I was alone, did I ever tell you that? I fell off my horse running away from my brother Thomas and lately…"

Eddie looked over at her friend and shook her head. "No I don't think you did, you don't really talk about it."

"Well, you know we lost both our parents," Melissa replied. "My mom was always very sickly, and after Tommy was born they both thought they were done having kids, but then I came along. Tommy resented me from day one. He would pull my hair when I was just two or three, and hard…he would pinch me. When Mom and Dad died…he was unbareable…"

"Wow Mel that really sucks I'm sorry. " Eddie sighed sympathetically unable to imagine how horrible that must have been for her.

"So one day I got on my horse and took off full speed. Tommy was a terrible rider, he'd never catch me. I didn't know where I was going but…" Melissa took a breath. "A snake spooked the horse, I flew off…The dreams are back."

Eddie winced imagining how scared her friend must have been. "Oh, Mel I'm sorry. "

"I can't sleep, Eddie," Melissa confessed. "Marcus, he's pushing me to talk about it, but it's so silly. He needs his sleep..."

"It isn't Melly," Eddie insistd. "Marcus is asking because he's worried about you. You need sleep too Melissa, maybe talking about it will help you both."

"I don't want him to know about this yet," Melissa replied. "Please don't tell him. I'll never see Tommy again, I know that, it's just when I have the nightmares, I get so scared."

"I get it Melissa don't worry I won't say anything until your ready to tell him," Eddie smiled at her friend.

JJ chose that moment to let out a yell and flop on his side. Eddie looked down at him, he grinned and looked up at his mother.

Melissa laughed and smiled at her boy, "Oh you're okay JJ, come here," Melissa lifted her son and kissed him as he cooed. She couldn't help but smile at him.

Jamie parked his car in the driveway taking in the warm nearly spring day. He carefully stepped out of the car. His knee was nearly healed but he still was careful how he stepped. Jamie was surprised to see his next door neighbor outside when walked to the side door. "Mr. Reagan," his neighbor called out.

"Mrs. Dennis, how are you doing?" Jamie asked hoping that her son wasn't causing trouble.

"I know you are sensitive to Bentley looking at your wife, even when she's just outside on the porch, but it's not going to do much to discourage him when she's lying outside topless."

Jamie's eyebrows nearly crawled into his hairline. "Excuse me, she was what?"

"Sunbathing topless with her friend in the wheelchair and both of them were tipped so you could see right up their dresses," Mrs. Dennis complained.

Jamie took a breath, "Well, there is no law against women sunbathing topless or even nude on their own property, but there is one against peeping and spying. Still, I'll mention it to Eddie if you reiterate to Bentley that he should keep his eyes on his side of the property line. Good day…" Jamie wasn't going to let the nosy neighbors have the last word, but he did have to talk about this with Eddie. He just didn't' really want to

Jamie bit his lip as he headed into the house. Eddie sunbathing with her top off...Eddie sunbathing in March with her top off...He supposed it was better than doing it in dead of summer. "Hey Angel, how are you?" Jamie kissed Eddie. She was in her chair buzzing around the kitchen, her baby bump evident.

Eddie smiled accepting the kiss looking up at him. "Hey lamb chop big but feeling good today how are you?"

"Good, I had a good tour," Jamie replied. "Eddie, you just…There's something different about you. You looks so bright and you are just glowing. Did you get a new skin cream?"

" thats good, No. It can't be this large round belly." Eddie laughed

Jamie eyes the baby bump and placed kissed on it. "Hello in there. What did you and Mommy do that made her look so pretty. She is positively glowing and it's not just your face."

Eddie smiled watching him "Are you saying I wasn't pretty before Jamison Reagan?"

"Not at all," Eddie replied. "You are beautiful but this is just…Do you have something to tel me?" Jamie asked.

Eddie grinned at him, "No, nothing."

Jamie raised his eyebrow, but let it go. "What did you and Melissa fix for dinner?"

"Melissa?" Jamie did not know Melissa was coming over, it was spur of the moment. "Jamie, what makes you think Melissa came over today?"

"Well, you only have one friend in a wheelchair," Jamie replied. "By the way, the kid next door got his first glimpse of topless tanning today."

Eddie caught on, Jamie knew about her activities. She blushed slightly.

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's cheek, "He certainly picked a good choice for his first pair. Are you all right? You didn't get too hot?"

"I'm fine, Jamie…" The it clicked, the double entendre…"Oh shut up boy scout!" Eddie's face got redder the more he talked about it.

"I'm serious, Angel. You aren't supposed to be in the sun, I know it's just spring but it's not safe for you to get too hot."

Eddie smiled, "I know Jamie and I was really careful. I didn't stay out long, I'm fine, Jamie really."

"Good, you look so beautiful, I want to take you out of that wheelchair and …" Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really," Eddie laughed. "Well, c'mere…"

Marcus slowly closes the front door tiredly after a long day, going to search for Melissa. He stopped in the living room finding her asleep on their couch.

Marcus could make out a faint tan on her face, Eddie must have put that adventure into her head. JJ was sound asleep in his baby chair. Marcus went into the kitchen to defrost some dinner, but startled when he heard Melissa fussing. "No…" she cried out. "No…please…stop it…stop it…That hurts. Stop it!"

He dropped the food rushing to his wife's side gently placing a hand in on her shoulder. "Lissy, baby, wake up your having a nightmare."

Melissa sat up then dropped back down, in these nightmares she often forgot she was a quadriplegic and was unable to sit up quickly or move. "Marcus, I can't move…I can't move…" Melissa's eyes were wide as saucers.

"It's okay baby I got you your safe I won't let anything hurt you just relax honey.."

Melissa was no a crier. She rarely shed tears even over JJ's deafness, so it unnerved Marcus when she broke down and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh Mel ahh I know your scared honey I have you I promise to protect you it's okay..."

Melissa finally calmed down a half hour later and lay in Marcus' arms too tired to move. "Marcus, can you help me go to bed,...I want to be rested for our day at the races tomorrow."

"Of course honey I have you" Marcus gently helped her up to bed tucking her in slowly and kissed her forehead.

Tomorrow, we'll have lots of fun with Jamie and Eddie, I got some extra cash from the ATM to bet with...This will be your best birthday. I love you Lissy."

"Love you too Marcus," Melissa whispered sleepy and shaken from her dream. Tomorrow, would be a better day. A day of fun and sun with their dearest friends at the racetrack…that would be a good birthday indeed.

 **A.N – Special thanks to all my reviewers and followers Some of you have reviewed and other's PMed about seeing Sean and Henry especially back in the story. Not to worry, this story is not even half over and they have plenty of time especially in the chapters after the baby is born. I love their dynamics are well. Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear from you.**

 **Next Update – May 23** **rd** **– While celebrating Melissa's birthday, Eddie encounters and old flame that sends Jamie's blood pressure rising.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Marcus pulled their car into the parking spot directly beside Jamie and Eddie. Both husbands stepped out of their cars and simultaneously pulled out their wives chairs. Melissa transferred herself but Eddie now required help as her 29 week pregnant body did not allow for freedom of movement. Jamie settled Eddie in her chair then the foursome headed for the gates.

"Eddie, you look beautiful," Melissa complimented as they headed for the admission gates. "That dress…"

"Jamie got it for me when I started to show but it didn't fit right until now. I feel pretty in this dress…"

"And it goes so well with the tan,' Jamie replied as they approached they payment window. "Four please and we'll need meal packages please."

The clerk handed Jamie the passes and the betting book then the four headed inside. "The elevators are over there," Melissa pointed. "I'm so happy your sister-in-law agreed to keep JJ so we could do this."

"Well, it's your birthday," Marcus replied. "You deserve it baby." Marcus leaned over and kissed Melissa's cheek.

The wheelchairs made finding great seating difficult, but Jamie and Marcus found the best they could. Eddie read through the betting guide, "Okay Race 1 for this track, I want $5 across on 1, 4, and 9 and do a $2 trifecta box."

"That's pretty steep," Jamie replied. "But okay, it's a fun day.' Melissa told Marcus her bets, keeping it much more modest and they headed to the window to place the bets. They also acquired drinks and some snacks to eat while they waited for the girls to decide it was lunch time.

The men returned and sat next to their wives for the first race. "And their off…"

The horses ran, Jamie stood up to call the race for Eddie and Melissa, the seating was such they could see. "Here goes the 9 in first, the 1 and then the 4…Eddie you won!" Jamie was happily surprised.

Eddie smiled, "I know a little about racing. My Dad did a lot with it when I was a kid. I'm surprised you didn't know a lot about it Melissa."

"My parents weren't into better, we loved horses but not betting so much. I always wanted to try and that's why I suggested this. I just wish it had better access."

"Well perhaps I can help with that," said a tall, handsome dark haired man with the most striking hazel eyes Melissa had ever seen. "I'm Eric Metcalf, I think or at least I hope you, remember me Eddie."

Eric reached his hand out to shake Eddie's hand. He took in her long flowing blonde hair against glowing skin and piercing blue eyes. She wore a flowing white dress with embroidered flowers and eyeles making her appear to be the picture of femininity.

Eddie smiled and looked up at Jamie. Jamie stood frozen in place. Who was this man who clearly new his wife. He wore a very expensive pair of Italian loafers, a pair of khakis and a red polo shirt. He smelled of expensive Italian cologne, for a man name Metcalf he was sure impressed with the finer points of Italy; or perhaps he was just impressed with the finer points of rich.

Eric noticed Eddie was not lifting her hand to shake his, so he took a step forward to take her hand into his. Marcus noticed Jamie was frozen solid so he stepped in, "If you are going to insist on touching her, you much be very gentle."

Eric smiled, "I'll be infinitely gentle."

Eric lifted Eddie's hand, "It's so nice to see you again."

Eddie wanted to pull her hand back but wasn't able to do that. She looked over at Jamie again who finally closed the gap extending his hand to distract Eric's attention. "Jamie Reagan, I see you've made my wife's acquaintance."

Eric shook Jamie's hand, "Yes, Eddie and I went to Brandeis together. I was about to invite everyone, Eddie, you, your husband and friends to watch the race from my private box. I have several horses from my far running today. It's a good view and might assist in your issues with being able to view the track from this vantage point."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "What do you think honey?"

Melissa appeared to be excited at the idea of being able to see better and being in the well ventilated box. "If you don't mind Eddie I would like to," she spoke up.

Jamie nodded, "We'll accept your invitation, is there an elevator for the chairs?"

Eric stepped back, "Oh my, I just look at you and I keep forgetting the wheelchair, but yes there is an elevator and waitress service. Eddie, I remember you have a very diverse pallet. Is there anything in particular the rest of you would like, I'll have it brought in?"

"Kebabs," Meliisa replied. "My husband and I love kebabs but we didn't see a stand. I have those on my birthday every year."

"There is not a stand but I can organize those for you, and you say it's your birthday…Happy Birthday…."

"Melissa," Eddie spoke up. "Eric, this is Marcus and Melissa Beal and you met my Jamie. Let's go before the next race goes off…"

As they headed up to the private boxes, Eddie thought back on her relationship with Eric. They had two great years in college. He was always a gentleman. They had such good time and now here he was again. When they were dating Eddie wanted for nothing, Eric was the perfect boyfriend after her family's fall from grace. He hadn't judge her, he protected her from the bullies, and he kept her in a manner to which she was accustomed. It was shocking seeming him again, and sad as well. She didn't miss Eric at all, she barely thought about their relationship at all. She never felt for him what did for her Jamie. "Jamie, slow down," Eddie said. "Stay next to me please."

Jamie slowed his step, "Jamie, it was college. He was a good boyfriend and we had some very special times together. We had fun together, we were intimate with each other, but that is done. I hope it's okay, maybe I can…"

"It's fine, Angel. If anything this means you and Melissa get a better view and I wish I could have given you that. You doing okay?"

"I'm doing fine, I'm having fun and we already won some decent cash," Eddie said. "I'm hungry too so let's see what goodies he brings in."

The set of the private box made it so Eddie had to sit on one end and Melissa directly behind her. Eric quickly sat in the chair directly beside Eddie. "I've sent out for lunch, it will be here soon. So tell me, it's been eight years, what have you been doing with yourself…"

Jamie was once again wide eyed, the nerve of this man to park himself by his wife and talk like he only saw her yesterday. "I'm Kerri Lawson," a pretty brunette greeted Jamie. "I'm technically Eric's girlfriend but I see he' just reunited with his lost love."

"Not quite, man," Jamie replied. "That's my wife."

"That's his Eddie," Kerri replied. "Not a weeks goes by that he doesn't talk about Eddie Janko from college. She's the one that got away."

Jamie sighed and turned his head to see Eddie.

While Kerri was talking to Jamie, Eric grilled Eddie about her accident. Eddie explained it was a drunk driver and looked up at Jamie. She hated to relive her accident. Jamie saw her smile at him and her eyes asked him to come close. Jamie excused himself and went to Eddie's side in time to hear Eric asked, "Where was Jamie when you had the accident?"

"I was in my own car," Jamie replied. "Heading home…I got the call and rushed to her side and I having really left her since then. It was the worst and the best day of our lives."

Eddie leaned her head on Jamie's stomach, and he stroked her hair. "So Eddie tells me you were college sweethearts."

"Yes, and she broke my heart when she decided we should go our separate ways after graduation. I went on to law school and Eddie went onto business school then to the police department I presume, though I don't know how the two connect."

"What law school, Brandeis also?" Jamie asked. Eric nodded that was correct. "I'm full partner now at Johnson, Steinberg, and Metcalf on the back of that degree."

"That's wonderful," Jamie replied as Eddie began to brag on him. "Jamie's a Harvard law grad and he was one of the first at Baxter Chase to ever get a promotion first year."

"Harvard,is an impressive resume, are you still with Baxter Chase?" Eric asked

"Oh, no, I'm with the NYPD, I'm a patrol officer and that's how I met Eddie."

Eric nodded, "Harvard educated lawyer to…beat cop…is a switch to say the least."

Before the conversation could continue, five members of the racetrack staff came up carrying food from every food cart at the track and from several nearby restaurants. "Ah yes, the food is here and for those not pregnant, sorry Eddie, craft beer and some wine from my winery in Virginia."

This was all too much for Jamie, especially when Eric produced a polish sausage sandwich with all of Eddie's favorite things on it. "I got this for you, Eddie. I remember that place in college we usd to go to at 2 in the morning after studying and cramming. This place is even better than that."

Eddie looked at Jamie, but Eric was offering her the sandwich, "Please allow me. Jamie you can make up a plate for yourself, get a beer…"

Eddie took a bit of her sandwich, "Oh this is good. Jamie, you have to try this…"

Jaime took a bit, "That's good, be careful, angel, okay sometimes grease makes the baby mad."

"Do you know what the baby is?" eric asked.

"No," Eddie replised. "We want to be surprised. We don't know. Remember the egg baby?" Eddie burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," Eddie gasped searching her drawers, her bookbag, and her purse. "I lost it, I don't know where it is!"

"What are you looking for Eddie," Eric came in behind to find Eddie frantically searching her dorm room.

"My egg," Eddie replied. "For my home and family class. Easy A my butt...I'm going to be the only one to fail that course! it's hopeless..." Eddie was close to tears.

Eric walked closer pulling her against him comfortingly. "Hey it's okay it's just a stupid egg Eddie we can get another and your teacher won't know,"

"We can't do that!" Eddie gasped. "First it's dishonest and I can't afford to do anything dishonest now with my Dad! Plus the eggs had numbers on them!"

Eric sighed kissing her head, "then let's try and find that egg it has to be here somewhere"

Eric and Eddie turned the dorm upside down searching for the Eddie. When they finished Eddie collapsed on the bed, "It's no use," she huffed then. "Crack!"

Eric turned holding back a laugh, "uh I think we found it Eddie."

"Oh no...What am I gonna do?" Eddie gasped. "I knew it, I knew I was going to be a terrible egg mother!" She covered her face with her hands.

Eddie looked down and her belly. "I hope I do better with the little one than I did with that poor egg. This baby is so lucky to have Jamie as a Daddy. He's going to be a natural."

"If we had gotten married, we'd have had four or five by now," Eric replied. "I do regret every day that I didn't insist you marry me when I asked you."

Eddie laughed, "it wasn't meant to be…sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't."

"Still, if you were Mrs. Metcalf, you would never have to lift a finger if you didn't want to do it. And you condition might be that much better too, I'd have the money to get you anything, any treatments and of course the very best care."

Eddie looked up at Jamie with a soft smile, "Jamie takes care of me with his whole heart and soul. I have never wanted for anything with him at my side, not in the car and not as husband and wife."

Eric look up at Jamie, "I didn't mean any offense…"

Jamie shook his head, he wasn't going to make an issue of it and pressure Eddie.

Eric was beginning to tell another story, "Remember the tennis team?"

Eddie began to laugh. Marcus and Melissa were both tuned into the two old friends' memories, Eric was a kind and caring man...but Jamie...well that was another story...

 **A/N: So what do you think of Eric? The green eyed monster definiately bit Jamie…let's see if he can be a good little Reagan and keep his cool or if he goes rogue? Some playful stuff before the angst ratchets up again.**

 **Next Update – May 26** **th** **– Jamie's anger grows and Eric pays more attention to Eddie than he thinks is appropriate, Eddie hears Jamie out. Both couples get a surprise.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

"It's silly," Eddie declared. "I can't play cause it's a guys team. So many schools have mixed double and I bet if you put me and Eric on the team we would win it for the whole school!"

The coach sighed, "Eddie…"

"It's true, Sir," Eric piped up. "She's fierce on the court, she can beat all of us guys. Give her a chance?"

Coach bit his lip looking Eddie over, "how long have you been playing?"

"Since I was old enough to hold a racket. Let me take you on, one set, if I lose once game...I won't speak up again."

He smiled at her persistence seeing the feistiness as useful. "Okay you're on."

"Of course," Eric laughed. "Eddie creamed him on the court, it wasn't even close to being funny. So he let her on the team. That year Brandeis did it's first mixed double tennis match against...I believe it was Harvard...a total shut out." Here I still have the picture. Eric produced a picture of an all male tennis team dressed in their whites and Eddie, all 5'2" of here in her tennis skirt and long blonde hair smiling ear to ear.

Jamie looked at the picture of his beloved wife, she looked so pretty in her tennis skirt with her hair in a fluffy, high ponytail. Jamie turned and looked at her now, her belly rounded with his child beneath her heart. Eric and other observers would see how those shapely legs were thin and her hands curled a bit when she wasn't focused on them, but to Jamie, she was the most beautiful now carrying their baby, smiling in the sun.

"That wasn't the only award we won together that year, remember Eddie?" Eric asked. "We also got the ballroom dance trophy for our age group at your father's country club.

"Oh I'd almost forgotten about that award!" Eddie laughed remembering dancing with Eric.

"You were so beautiful, and I liked nothing better than holding you in my arms, skin on skin in some cases. I have a picture here for that too." Eric reached into his wallet and showed it off. Eddie in a skin tight red dress that had a slit in the slide to her hip. "We were the best in school too...Did you dance with Jamie at all before?" Eric looked at her chair.

Eddie fell quiet glancing Jamie sighing. "Um no we didn't..." She met his eyes sad that they never got the opportunity to dance like other couples did, to have that moment together.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Jamie replied. "Eddie and I did a lot of other things together, a lot of very special thing we can never share with anyone else. We've saved lives together, delivered babies together, we have talked down jumpers together…every life we saves is a trophy for us. Every life…"

Jamie saw a few unshed tears dancing in Eddie's eyes. "I think it's about time to get you out of this chair for a bit…" Jamie undid Eddie's belts then scooped Eddie into his arms before sitting down with her on his lap. "How's that feel?"

Eddie flashed a grateful smile to him, "Much better thanks. Jamie and I have always had each other back and we always will. " she breathed in feeling better on his lap.

"Jamie and I have always had a special kind of relationship; we teach each other things every day. "Eddie looked up at Jamie with a look of complete trust and adoration, and rested her head against his chest.

Jamie helped Eddie eat some more of the goodies Eric had catered as the continued to pick horses, most of the races they one at least a few dollars, some of them produced more. Finally on the eighth race, Eddie looked at the line up and began to laugh. "Look my name in print," Eddie showed Jamie the number 6 horse in that race was named Edit Marie."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Jamie laughed. "All that is missing is Reagan"

"I loved the name," Eric replied. "And this filly, she had spirit unparallel by anyone other than you Eddie."

Eddie and Jamie turned to look at each other, Eddie leaned into her husband's arms just as Jamie tightened his grip on her. This was just a little too close for their comfort. Erin named a three years old horse after Eddie. That was just a bit over the top. Jamie lifted his head and looked at Marcus, he and Melissa has really enjoyed the wining and dining from Eric, but Marcus' eyes told his partner this was over the top.

Eddie selected the horse the bore her hame even though it had 35/1 odds. If it came in it was a huge pay day, if not, she was only out a few dollars. Eddie sat on Jamie's lap as the horse ran the race. When her namesake horse came in, if Eddie could leap into the air, she would have. "Oh my God, Jamie!" Oh my God, we won!"

Melissa and Marcus rejoiced with their winning as well having popped for a $5.00 bet to win on Eddie's horse.

"Would you like to come to the winner's circle with me?" Eric asked. "Your namesake…"

Eddie smiled and looked at Jamie, "Can we go? Come with me?"

"Of course angel, let's put back in your chair," Jamie offered. They headed down to the circle,Eddie and Melissa leading the way. Marcus pulled Jamie aside, "Is it me or is this guy just a little over the top with Eddie? I mean they have been apart since Eddie was what 21 and she's 32 in June? That's a little crazy?"

"I get that, even Eddie thinks it's overkill, she was leaning into me a little, wanting to hold onto me closer, which is unlike her when we're in public. I don't think he's dangerous, he's just weird."

Marcus nodded, "We better get up there…"

Marcus and Jamie hurried to their wives' sides. "And this lovely lady, my college sweetheart, is the reason this horse has such a lovely name. She's the one that got away…"

Jamie stood next to Eddie, "Let's not stay down here too long okay. It's not hot but the sun…and there had been enough topless sunbathing…'

Eddie laughed as the pictures were taken. "Would you ladies like to pet her?" the trainer asked. "Be careful moving the whirring might spook her but I can bring her over."

Eddie was happy to be able to pet the horse, she loved animals, especially her Ray who was helping Linda and Danny babysit JJ today. Melissa though looked at the magnificent animal and lost all the color in her face. Eddie nudged Jamie, "She hasn't been this close to a horse since her accident, please honey…"

Jamie was on it, but so was Marcus. "You okay, Lissy?"

"She's too big and too close," Melissa told him. "I'm not ready, don't let him bring her here."

Marcus watched Eddie pet the horse, Jamie supported the base of her arm marveling at the control she was getting from the sessions with Nina. "Hello, you are so pretty, chestnut and a little white on your nose…on my…"

While Eddie stroked the horse, Eric took a flower from the wreath and slipped it into her hair. "To remember this day.."

Eddie doubted it could be forgotten.

The trainer turned to Melissa to bring the horse closer but Marcus held his hand up, "She's okay thanks. Hey, Eric said he had a cake brought in, what if we go back up and eat some huh?"

Melissa smiled, "Yes, let's…I could use some cake."

Eric did indeed order a fabulous looking cake. Marcus adorned it with 29 candles and one off to the side. Make a wish, LIssy…"

Melissa took a breath and shut her eyes, she knew her wish and made it with all her heart before blowing out all the candles.

"Yay, Melissa!" Eddie beamed. "You get the rose it's your birthday!"

Melissa slid the knife into the cake then Eric's servers took over. The cake was vanilla with chocolate butter cream inside and old fashioned chocolate icing outside. Eddie licked her lips in anticipation.

Jamie and Marcus served their wives the cake, Jamie especially kept an eye on Eddie, she's been eating a lot of food she wasn't accustomed to anymore. "Oh Jamie this is so good," Eddie gushed glad to see Melissa enjoying herself and having fun. "You don't seem to be…" Eddie stopped when the young man who had been placing their bets approached them. "Your winnings for the day."

Jamie took the slip and looked at it, "Oh my God….Eddie, did you see this! Look here." Jamie showed her the numbers on the betting ticket compiling the days winnings $4,968.13.

Melissa and Marcus were smiling at their ticket, "$800!' Melissa gasped so happy that they had done so well. Eddie didn't want to upstage her friend on her birthday.

Eddie drove over to hre friend, "That's so great. You spend some of that at least on you okay?"

"Why don't I match it?" Eric offered. "It's your birthday after all." He whipped out his check book but Marcus held up his hand. "No thank you, you've done enough for one day, and we appreciate it. This is gift enough, this whole day is gift enough."

Marcus and Jamie's eyes met, Jamie knew his friend's pride would never allow such a large gift even for his wife. Melissa was red faced…

Marcus stepped back and held Melissa's hand, it was embarrassing for them both but neither would let it ruin their day. "I'm going to treat you and me to one of those really fancy mani/pedis after the baby is born. My treat, mommy to mommy,' Melissa told Eddie.

"Oh, that'll be really nice for these feet to look good again," Eddie laughed. She hated her feet. The girls laughed and began making some plans for their winnings, the moment of embarrassment for Melissa seemed to have passed.

Eddie and Melissa both were showing signs they were getting tired, Eddie's posture was slouching and Melissa was yawning and fidgeting a bit though she was no aware of it. One time when Eddie slouched, Eric pulled her back by the shoulders, it was clearly gentle, but Eddie startled and she looked at Jamie.

Jamie got closer and smiled, "Let me wrap up a few times and we'll get ready to go." Jamie softly kissed her head and found Eric in the corner of the sky box on his phone. "Ah Jamie good, I was just speaking to a colleague of mine, his brother graduated from Yale and he is a top neurosurgeon. I thought…" 

Jamie nodded, "Eric, I would like to thank you very much for your generosity today, you made it such a wonderful day for my wife and especially so for Melissa. There are no words to express that to you."

"Well, Eddie is very special and any friend of hers," Eric replied. "I was speaking to my colleague thinking that I can help get Eddie the care she needs and the help she needs to have a fuller life…"

"Please stop there," Jamie said firmly. His back was to the other but he felt Marcus at his back just in case. "The fact you still care for Eddie after all these years is touching but she is my wife and I provide her care for her and anything else she requires. There won't be communicate between you two after today, you are too involved for an ex college boyfriend. It not comfortable for me or for Eddie. So thank you very much for a good day, but it does have to stop here."

Jamie didn't let Eric get another word in, he turned to Marcus to discuss getting their girls home.

When Eric said his goodbyes to Eddie, he carefully slipped his card into her bag, "If you need anything,' he whispered and left it open end. If Eddie wanted to come to come to him, she could.

When the goodbyes were said, the foursome headed to their cars. "Hug that baby for me," Eddie told Melissa. 'We'll see you in a couple days. Rest well." The friends hugged and each family headed their separate ways.

Eddie noticed Jamie's silence in the car. She would try to draw him out but he would answer with one or two words. By the time they got home, Eddie pressed him.

"I just keep thinking," Jamie sighed. "If I stayed with the law, if I kept working with Baxter Chase I could give you days like today all the time. I could give you more doctors and more…It would certainly be safer…"

Eddie sighed, "Yes, it would be safer honey," she admitted. "And we'd have more money, but money isn't everything. Money isn't the love we have for each other, is it?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, no it's not." Jamie snuggled her close. "It's just when I saw all his money, the things he could do or give…He'd have you Eddie, if things were different. He could have you in his arms now instead of me."

"I'd never want that even for a second," Eddie said. "I love you, only you and I want you the way you are, sweet and special…not hollowed out and all about the money. I'm not even wanting…Bring me my bag."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head and went to get the bag, "In the front there, hand it to me please."

Jamie handed Eddie Eric's card. She concentrated on it and tore it up. "It's done, no more Eric, no more contact. If his horse is at the track we won't even bet on it but…"

Jamie smiled, "Edit Marie is a pretty name…for a girl or a horse." Jamie kissed her lips.

"Yes it is, and it's a lucky name too…let's get ready for bed. We need to figure out how to spend that $5,000.00.

 **Next Update – May 30** **th** **– Eddie and Melissa receive disturbing mail.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Thomas, I'd like you to pull brochures and medical information on quadriplegia and sent it to this address. You can address it to Edit Janko and Melissa Beal. Two amazing ladies I met at the track in New York this weekend. Well, Edit I date, you remember I showd the pictures. Get it in the mail today with my compliments."

Thomas went to work on compiling the data but not before he searched the names, Melissa Beal…there was no way there were two quadriplegic Melissa Beals…

Two days later, as Eddie worked with Nina, Henry went to retrieve the mail. He found the usual bills, magazines, a few baby catalogs and a large manila envelope address to Eddie using her maiden name.

"Eddie, honey do you know an Eric Metcalf, attorney?" Henry asked as Nina rubbed down Eddie's arm.

"Yeah, I dated him in college and we ran into him at the track. Really got Jamie rattled, why?"

"He send you a big envelope, what is he sending, divorce papers?' Jamie was still smarting from Eric at the family dinner and mentioned his forward adavnces to his grandpa.

"Oh, Henry," Eddie laughed. "Open the envelope please."

Henry tore the paper and handed Eddie a large pile of pamplets and brochures. "Eddie," the note read. "Please read the enclosed material. If you wish to take adavantage of any of this, please contact me, money is no object Eric."

Eddie paged through some of brochures, the places seemed nice, almost spa like, until the last one. Dignitas…Eddie blanched white.

"What's wrong sweet girl?" Henry asked. "Eddie?" Henry tipped Eddie's chair back to help her relax. "It's okay, show me, honey."

Eddie showed him the brochure, "This is the place where…"

Eddie began to cry as Henry held her close to him, but he could tell from her anxiety the only person to solve this was Jamie. "I'll call him honey, think about my great grandbaby…I'll get Jamie."

Nina moved over to hold Eddie tight, "Breathe in, all the way…It's okay, this person is a jerk I'm gonna call that firm and give him a piece of my mind!"

While Henry called Jamie, and Nina tended to Eddie, Melissa dialed her best friend also in tears. There was nothing crueler she felt than the existence of such a place. Her brother Thomas had pushed her to go when she first got hurt, he had tried several things to get rid of her when she was first hurt. Nothing had scared her so badly, up to now…

Jamie was 10-2ed home to comfort his wife. Jamie didn't change out of his uniform, just hit the gas and got there as fast as he could.

"This is the place that helps people die," Henry sighed. "No wonder they are both so upset." Nina was holding Eddie's hand and keeping a steady eye on her blood pressure. "Okay, Eddie, I need you to relax a little more into the chair, okay. Your baby needs you to breath in all the way…that's' good."

"What happened?" Jamie ran into the house. "Nina, what's wrong? Did she get hurt? What's wrong, Eddie?"

Eddie was focused on her breathing but looked at the pile of brochures. Jamie took them, "The one on the bottom, Jamie. Melisas got the same one, she was hysterical. Linda is on her way there," Henry explained.

Jamie took the books, scowling at the note from Eric and thumbs through them to see what was upsetting his wife. "Dignitas…damn euthanasia hospital…he had the damn nerve!" Jamie kissed Eddie's head. "I'm going to handle him, he won't do this to you again…"

Jamie was ready to go get into the car and drive all the way to Boston to knock Eric into the next century. How dare he contact Eddie when he was asked not to and with this material?

"Jamie…" Eddie cried out. "Jamie, don't go. I need you…"

Her plea broke jamie's heart forcing him to turn and take her hand giving it a kiss. "I'm here Eddie I'm right here babe not going anywhere i promise."

He stroked her blond hair kissing her hand and forehead trying to comfort his Eddie.

It wasn't working, not fast enough for Jamie's liking. "Pop, Nina, thank you so much for taking care of her for me but I think we need a little privacy now. If you don't mind."

Jamie didn't wait for their replies, he took Eddie from her chair and held her on his lap. "Do you want to hug the baby? Let's hug out baby…" Jamie took Eddie's arms and placed them so she cradled their child while he cradles her rocking softly. "Why would he do that? I thought he was…that he didn't see it, he was so nice?"

"I don't know, Angel, I don't know.." Jamie rocked Eddie kissing the top of her head holding her close. "I love you Eddie I love you so much.."

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's chest, she was exhausted and her heart hurt. "Can you lie here for a minute so I can take off my uniform..."No, don't let go..."

It's okay Eddie I'm right here im not going anywhere I promise. Look at me I'm right here okay?" It pained Jamie to see her like this so delicate

Jamie let Eddie set the tone, he held her and rocked her until she finally settled down. She turned to Jamie, "Are you okay?" She could feel his anger.

"I'm worried about you honey and angry at him.. I don't want to see you upset Eddie I love you so much.." Jamie kissed her softly.

"Is the baby okay? Can you change then get the Doppler so we can hear it?"

"Of course sweetheart I'm right here okay.." Jamie felt the need to keep assuring Eddie he was near.

With a kiss, Jamie headed to change and brought the baby heart monitor out. Jamie securing Eddie on his lap and plugged the monitor in, they heard the rapid swish of their baby's heartbeat. Eddie laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, "That's a beautiful sound."

"It sure is honey, " Jamie wrapped his arms around Eddie taking her hands in his resting them on her stomach listening to the heartbeat.

Eddie's mood swung from sad and needy to wanting her husband's attentions...She began to kiss Jamie's face, eyes, nose, and finally lips, with a deep stirring need.

Jamie tightened his arms around Eddie, and with the sudden flow of blood the baby's heartbeat went up a little bit. Jamie and Eddie both smiled. "I need you so much, Jamie," Eddie whispered. "Can we go to our special place?"

Jamie knew exactly what Eddie meant, their special place was the big walk in style tub in the bathroom where they had made love so many times. Jamie was happy to oblige her, they weren't able to make love, it was dangerous for the baby, but there were other things they could do that were just as special.

"Of course, let me start the water," Jamie murmured with two firm kisses before leaving Eddie to wait for him on the sofa.

Jamie started a lavender vanilla bubble bath, then headed back to get Eddie. She had transferred to her chair, something that was getting harder and harder as her pregnancy grew. Eddie drove to the bathroom then waited. Jamie lifted Eddie into his arms, the water in their safety step tub was just the perfect height and temperature. Eddie was on a hormonal surge, going from the very bottom seemingly to the very top.

"Oh Jamie," Eddie sighed as he set her in the tub then stepped over the wall to join her, showing her his excitement for this endeavor. Eddie concentrated and lifted her arms the way Nina was helping her to do. She brushed the flesh that was still visible to her before he settled into the water. Jamie shuttered, Eddie's hand was so soft and cool against a firm, hard area of his body.

"Eddie," Jamie gasped and dropped to his knees. Jamie pushed Eddie's legs apart and settled himself between her. Jamie's hands slid up Eddie's chest to her shoulders, he light began to rub her. Eddie dropped her head back exposing her throat to Jamie's lips. He didn't hesitate to kiss her there, nibbling at her ear to make her moan in pleasure.

Eddie dropped her hands so they rested on Jamie's shoulders. Their lips met, then their tongues, their breaths mingled, making them one body and one soul, they had to do things differently, but that only enriched their love and their experience. Jamie broke contact and pulled Eddie to him, holding her in the warm water, their baby between them.

"When I saw that, Jamie…I got so angry," Eddie admitted. "I'm a person, I have a life that is full and rich, just like anyone with a functioning body, maybe more than someone with a functioning body."

"I know, Angel," Jamie whispered. "I was angry too. I was upset that you were upset of course but…never, and I mean never have I thought that a place like Dignitas would be the answer. I'm sure it is for some poor souls, but for you, for us…" Jamie's eyes filled with tears.

Eddie carefully brushed the tears and kissed Jamie's face again. "We are lucky, we are two of the luckiest people…You are my legs, my arms, occasionally my breath, but most of all Jamie, you are my heart and my soul. We are one, you and I, and this precious baby…nothing will take this away. We are for eternity, Jamie. For eternity."

Jamie pulled Eddie's head to his chest, stroking her hair, the top was still dry but the bottom was wet and wispy. Jamie kissed Eddie's jaw, her throat, her ears…"Yes," he sighed. "Yes we are. I love you both with all I have and Eddie I have no choice, I have to deal with Eric. I can't let him come into this family for better or for worse. I can't do it. You are my wife, and as independent as you are, even with your physical limits, I need to be the husband here, I have to protect you."

Eddie nodded and nuzzled Jamie once more.

The pair sat in the tub until Eddie began to doze off. Jamie pulled the plug and carefully wrapped Eddie and his baby in towel. He put the Doppler back on and let Eddie listen to the heartbeat as she fell asleep, spent from the emotional roller coaster of the day.

Jamie moved to the living room and dialed the law firm. "This is Jamison Reagan calling for Eric Metcalf and no he can not call back, this is an emergency." The receptionist put the call through, Mr. Metcalf often angered other attorneys and city officials, it was above her pay grade.

"Eric Metcalf," came the greeting.

"This is Jamison Reagan, Eddie's husband…or did you forget that since you sent your filth to this house with her maiden name on the envelope?!"

"What?" Eric gasped. "Filth? Yes I sent her some mail and I forgot her married name but those were nothing but treatments and therapies that she could benefit from if…"

Jamie didn't let him finish, "She is my wife, she has my child in her belly, she is not your college sweetheart anymore. You are not welcome to contact her ever again, you are not permitted to contact her again...If I have to draft a formal action and I can will do so, do you understand? Dignitas! She could have miscarried from the upsetment of seeing that. That was ill advised and it was cruel, and to Melissa as well. Do you think because their bodies are paralyzed so are their hearts? They are not and I will not indulge this any more. You are done with my wife, it's finished. If you try to begin again, make no mistakes it will not be the Harvard lawyer you're playing with, it's going to be a street wise, hardnosed, thick head Irish beat cop with friend in very low places. You got it?"

Jamie never waited for an answer, he slammed the phone down then threw all six brochures in the fire.

For his part, Eric was fuming. He had never requested that packet include a Dignitsas pamphlet. "Thomas my office now!"

 **A/N: The opinions expressed by the characters in this situation are soley that, my interpretation of their reaction base on what we know about them, it does not reflect a personal opinion.**

 **Next Update – June 2** **nd** **– Melissa's angst continues and Eddie makes her feeling clear to Eric**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"I love that," Eddie laughed as she and Nancy sat by the computer. "That's coming really funny…and there's not much funny about this, believe me."

Nancy sympthatized, "I know but sometimes you have to find the silver linings in things. I think that's enough for today. Let's have lunch. I can grind up the rest of the chicken and make tacos?"

Eddie agreed, "Give a little piece for Ray, he's been working hard lately. Now my belly is so big it keeps pushing my feet off the foot rest."

Ray had been making a full time job of replacing Eddie's feet on her foot rests. "Of course," Nancy replied as he bell rang. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, no I'll get it," Eddie drove toward the door with Ray at her side. Ray pulled the door open to reveal Eric.

"Eddie, I have to talk to you, you have to know that I didn't…"

Ray sat in front of Eddie, not allowing Eric to cross the threshold. "Whether you did or you didn't is immaterial to me at this point, Eric. My husband spoke to you, he asked you not to have any more contact with me or our family. I mustn't only support his wishes, I also share them. I thank you for the lovely day you showed us at the track, and I do cherish the memories we made together in college together and I always will. That is all they are…Jamie takes excellent care of me and intended or not your brochures, imply he doesn't."

"Eddie, I'm sorry, and I'm so sorry about that one brochure in particular, that was not my intention. One of my researchers included it and he has been dealt with…I…" Eric stepped closer.

Ray barked and for the first time since Eddie had him, showed his teeth. Eric stepped back, "I'm sorry, and even if you don't feel anything for me anymore, I do for you…and I will always be there when you need. Anytime. I won't contact you again…"

"Thank you, Ray, lead…" Ray began to bark at Eric's legs and step forward effectively driving him off the property and to his car. When Eric was in his BMW and driving away, Eddie whistled for the dog to return. "Good boy, Ray…good boy…protecting me like that. Let's go see Nancy and get you some treats."

Nancy was hovering in the space between the kitchen and doorway, "I was listening but you seemed to have it handled."

Eddie nodded, "I did…and I remember now why I broke up with him."

"Too clingy?" Nancy asked serving Eddie her lunch with a dog cookie and piece of chicken for Ray.

"No, he loves Italian food and whenever he eats he gets the worst garlic breath…" Eddie scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Ugh…"

Both women couldn't help but laugh.

Nancy left for home a few minutes before Jamie was due. She put Eddie in the recliner with her feet up, both were swollen due to the pregnancy and headed off for her home. When Jamie arrived, he was greeted by an overly anxious Ray.

"Hey, Ray,' Jamie soothed. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, I'm home. Is Eddie okay? Show me, Ray…"

Ray led Jamie to Eddie and laid down. He was a little wound up from the visitor earlier. 'You all right, Angel?" Jamie asked kissed Eddie hello.

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "Ray had a big day today, he's glad to see you. In fact, I have to talk to you Jamie, but you have to promise me you won't flip out." Eddie discussed this with Nancy, about whether or not to tell Jamie about Eric's visit given how sensitive he was to him, but she felt it was important to tell the truth.

"Depends what it is but you look okay so it can't be that, bad," Jamie replied.

"It's not that bad, in fact, I'm kind of proud of myself," Eddie smiled. "Eric came by today and with Ray's help I told him to be on his way and not to come back. Apparently he wasn't responsible for the content of that envelope."

Jamie stood up, "Eric…I'm going to get a restraining order if this…What do you mean you and Ray, where was Nancy?"

"She was right here, but I got the door with Ray and he protected me, didn't you boy?" Eddie smiled at her dog. "I told him I supported and agreed with your wishes that he not contact me again and Ray led him away. We were partners, a team." Eddie smiled.

"Well, I am proud of you, Angel, and you should be proud of yourself," Jamie replied. "Thanks for taking care of them Ray." Jamie pet the dog's head.

"I'm so glad you didn't freak," Eddie replied. "I was afraid you would."

Jamie took a breath, it was time for him to be honest too. "Eddie, I need you to listen to me now and try not to get angry, okay?"

"Of course," Eddie replied giving Jamie her full attention.

"This man… Eric…he sees what I see," Jamie replied. Jamie got up and began to pace. "When he looks at you, he sees the beauty and the vitality and all the things that make you my Eddie."

Eddie nodded her head and let Jamie continue. "I'm jealous, Eddie. I have always been jealous of the men in your life, no matter who the boyfriend was or what he did or what he looked like, I have been jealous. The only thing that kept me from speaking up about the parade of losers you had was the ring on my own finger. This man is still wanting you, and now that we are married and having a baby in two months I'm even more on edge about it."

Eddie found Jamie's tension heartbreaking and adorable. Heartbreaking because she didn't want him to have to feel anymore tension or anxiety, but adorable because the look on his face was priceless. "I understand, Jamie," Eddie empathized.

"I'm not sure you do," Jamie replied. "Eric still carries a torch for you, he's not your soulmate, but you might be his…I know how that feels, to not be with the one you are supposed to be with and it's an awful feeling. I see myself in Eric and it scared me to death…it just scares me to death…I would be him, if things were different. I have been in love with you forever, since we met…The thought there is another man out there that is too…scares me to death…"

"Jamie, you have no reason to be scared and no reason to be jealous. I love you, Eric was a memory, and that's all he'll ever be. I love you and we are having a family…"

Jamie smiled, "I know, I just…my skin crawls, Eddie. He best not come around again or I might sic Ray on him…"

"He won't come around again," Eddie assured him. "You protected me the other night and when he came today I backed that up. He's gone for good, now give me a kiss."

Jamie dropped a firm kiss on Eddie's lips. "I love you too," he whispered.

Eddie smiled at him, then moved on leaving Eric in their past. "Are you hungry? Trisha and I could eat…"

Jamie scrunched up his nose, "No, I dated Trisha…and today, Marcus and I processed one…"

"Okay, no Trish," Eddie laughed. "I was teasing anyway. It's just so hard to find first names that go with Edit and Jamison…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "I could eat. Did you and Nancy cook anything?"

"No, so you can pick the take out. I'm going make goulash tomorrow with Pop. Right now, I'm kind of tired, I want to rest my eyes. I'm feeling a little short of breath."

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, "Dr. Eisenberg said that would happen as you got bigger. How about we tip you a little, open up that area a little…"

Eddie smiled, this new Jamie, not easily rattled was a good thing. Problems got solved faster and they were able to enjoy her pregnancy much more. "You rest, you should have some beef, what about Chinese, beef and broccoli and I'll get extra almond cookies."

Eddie smiled, "My latest craving. Get two orders…" Eddie shut her eyes to nap and Jamie went to order their meal

While Jamie and Eddie shared a peaceful night of Chinese food and a baby name book, Marcus and Melissa were having anything but that. She was still reeling from the brochures, Marcus had not been phased, he simply tossed them out into the trash and went about his business.

Usually Melissa liked the fact Marcus was relaxed and easygoing but she could have used a little of the comfort she was sure Eddie got from Jamie.

Marcus played with JJ and Melissa, that was his favorite time, family play where they did games to enhance JJ's eyesight and help him develop some vocal skills. Most babies his age babbled and squealed, but JJ was quiet, not having found a voice he could not hear. The doctor had encouraged them to work with him. It was the best time in their day.

Melissa put JJ down a little before nine then Marcus helped her bathe and got ready for bed himself. When Marcus was in he pulled Melissa to his chest and kissed her hair, "He's getting so smart. Did you see him pulling those blocks and holding them."

Melissa smiled, "He's such a smart baby. We are two lucky parents and he's picking up on the baby sign too. I'm trying so hard but my hands…"

Marcus took both of Melissa's hands in his and kissed them you have beautiful hands and they will learn to talk to our boy, you just need more time."

"Thanks for being so patient with me," Melissa whispered. "You tired?"

Marcus nodded, "We worked so hard today. There was just one call after another and Jamie's hurrying home lately to check on Eddie so…"

"Yeah, this part is tough. Remember how sick I got, I couldn't breathe and my legs looked like elephant legs," Melissa laughed. "But he's worth it, and I remind Eddie of that and I hope you are reminding Jamie too."

Marcus kissed Melissa, "Of course I am and he is so excited. Let's get up a little early and have a good breakfast huh. I'll drop you and the baby off at Eddie's before I go in."

Melissa nodded and turned onto her side, "I love you Marcus…"

"Love you too Lissy," he murmured before falling asleep.

Melissa was asleep for a few hours before she heard it. Tap, tap, tap…

Melissa sat up and listened. She heard it again, tap, tap, tap…"Marcus…" Melissa nudged her husband. "Marcus, wake up…wake up…"

Marcus could sleep through a tractor being driven through a factory. "Marcus…"

Marcus finally shot up, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I heard something outside…" Melissa was ghostly white and even the paralyzed parts of her body were shaking.

Marcus reached for his gun, "Okay, it's okay. I'll check it out. Stay still…"

Marcus readied the weapon then started to search. Melissa held the covers to her chest, praying with all her strength for protection. This was not going to happen, not again…

 **Next Update – June 6** **th** **– Our foursome goes to the lake for the day to help relax Melissa.**

 **For those asking about Henry/Sean, they are back more steadily after the baby is born!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

"And he didn't find anything?" Eddie asked as Melissa relayed the incident to her the next day.

Melissa moved JJ so he was standing on his little legs and bouncing. She couldn't feel his tiny feet but she was able to support him with her arms. "Not a thing, but it happened all night long on and off. The first few times he went to look but the last few times he said it was my imagination and went back to sleep. I have never felt so dismissed in my life."

"Could it be just a bad dream? In the hospital after my accident I had some vivid dreams I swore were the real thing but…"

Melissa cut Eddie off in the sharpest tone she had ever used, "It is NOT a dream! It happened, it all happened."

The strain JJ felt from his mother caused the baby to cry. "Oh, Mommy's so sorry little guy. I'm sorry Eddie, I just…I'm scared, I'm tired, and Marcus isn't listening to me. I shouldn't snap at you. You had an idea for their next days off?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "In northwestern Jersey, there are a couple of recreational lakes and stuff, and I saw one on line that has swings, sliding pond, really shallow manmade lakes for babies and though it would be fun if we went with JJ and we could take Ray…"

"Oh that does sound fun and it will be good to relax but are you up to something so active?" Melissa asked. "When I was this far with JJ I was not."

"I am, I feel pretty good, just occasionally short of breath but it's not really bad. I want to have some fun before the baby does start to cause problems for me. I think they are off Wednesday and it's going to be nice. Are you clear?"

Melissa checked her phone then smiled, "I am, we have JJ's well baby Friday so we are all clear. If we can sell the boys on it, let's do it."

"Eddie's done that," Jamie empathized with Marcus as they spoke about Melissa's rough night. "She'll hear things or see things and it's nothing but to her it's something you know?"

"Yeah, but I got out of bed three times for tapping and there wasn't a darn thing, nothing…" Marcus sighed. "So I pretended not to hear her. Was that wrong?"

Jamie took a breath, "Yes, it was wrong because to her those feelings are real and she's asking you to protect her. We have strong wives, they are tough as nails, but every once in a while they want us to hold them and cuddle them and protect them, and let's be honest, Beal, every once in a while we want that too. I see it as my role as Eddie's husband to make sure that she is safe, secure, and happy, just like it's Eddie's role as my wife to make sure of the same thing. Marcus you are a really good father, but I think sometimes, you aren't attentive enough to Melissa."

"Well, Melissa isn't complaining," Marcus replied with an edge to his voice.

"Isn't she?" Jamie asked. "Noises in the night, nightmares, and spending way more time at our house than before so she's not alone at home…"

"I'll give it a shot okay?" Marcus asked. "I'm not like you, I'm not the night in shining armor…"

"Maybe, but you are Melissa's and maybe a few more minutes listening and a few less minutes reacting…you might find out what's behind it."

Marcus nodded and agreed there was something to Jamie's comments. He'd give it a whirl that night.

Marcus and Melissa arrived at Jamie and Eddie's house to get ready to go to the late early on Wednesday. Melissa looked tired and drawn, "Still no luck?" Jamie asked.

Marcus shook his head, "I tried cuddling and holding her. I said we can call and get a security system, I offered everything I can think of but it's just not enough. I don't know what she wants me to do, I'm trying but nothing I do is right."

Jamie bit his lip as they packed the trunk with the camp stove, charcoal, deli meats and dinner fixings. "What if I kind of give you a demo? You can watch me with Eddie, see how every need is met, and try to copy it."

With no other strong ideas viable, Marcus agreed. "We'll start when we get them in the car."

Eddie and Melissa drove themselves to the car with JJ and Ray, JJ in his snuggy and Ray on his leash. Jamie knelt to take Eddie out of her chair and put him into the car. "How's that, Angel? You feel okay and comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm just excited to get going," Eddie replied. "I'm fine."

Marcus watched and took Melissa out of her chair, "You good?" he asked to confirm but lacked the gentlness that Jamie possessed. While they drove, Jamie kept it up. "Is the sun in your eyes? Do you want the visor down or your sunglasses?"

Eddie replied in the negative.

Halfway to the lake, Eddie looked at Jamie. "Can you put the volume up on the radio?"

Jamie raised the volume a bit. "More it's too low for this song."

"I think it's loud enough," Jamie replied. "The loud bass makes your nerves sensitive and we don't want any problems today, do we?"

Eddie rolled her eyes but said nothing, she didn't want to pick this fight and ruin the day. Jamie parked the car in a handicap accessible space and began to unload the trunk. Marcus looked at the sheer amount of items he had in the relatively small space. "What is all that junk in there for?"

"It's not junk," Jamie replied "This is back up supplies for Eddie. Tire bump, back up battery, extra isolated ice chest for water, and if Eddie needs and ice pack. There's first aid and once the baby is born I'll need a lot of baby stuff too. You can't be too careful."

Eddie heard Jamie's speech and rolled her eyes, "Jamie, can you come get me while it's still daylight?"

"Coming," Jamie replied and got the chair out for Eddie to get into it. Once again, Jamie was infinitely gentle as he placed Eddie in the chair. "Let's do you belt? Are you doing okay? Breathing okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Jamie, I'm fine, I just want to have a good time."

Marcus put Melissa in her chair and the baby was settled in his snuggy on Melissa's lap. "You got him?"

Melissa nodded and watched as Jamie secured Eddie's feet and arms, one on the rest and one across her belly. "Comfortable?" he asked again. This was getting a little old.

"How about this table?" Jamie asked. "It's shady and we can put the grill on this smooth rock here."

"Looks good to me," Eddie replied parking her chair on a smooth patch of grass.

"Do we want to eat first or go swimming?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, I don't think swimming is a good idea," Jamie sighed. "The water temp might be too cold and it's going to be hard to prop you up with your belly. I'd rather not risk it."

"I want to go swimming Jamie," Eddie insisted. "We won't stay in long, please…"

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Jamie, and said to himself, "Let's see you deal with that one smary pants."

Jamie sighed, "Okay, before we eat so you don't get cramps from being too full…Let's get lotion on you…"

The families approached the water. "So I guess I'll hold you and you can hold JJ in his tube?" Marcus suggested but Melissa shook her head. "No, no I don't want to swim, you take him in the water."

"Are you sure, LIssy?" Marcus asked as Jamie picking Eddie to take her into the water.

"Yes, honey, go on and have fun, make sure you have him wave…" Melissa kissed Marcus on the cheek and he headed to the lake with JJ. Jamie was holding Eddie in a fireman's carry, "How's it feel on your shoulder and neck…tip your head back…" Jamie used the moment to steal a kiss. His wife's face was so beautiful in the light, her hair glistening…If they had been alone at this moment in time he would have certainly behaved differently. For now, he satisified himself with another kiss.

"It's nice, it feels so nice." Eddie watched JJ and splashed his little hands in the water and surprised himself when it hit his face. "Oh you like that honey…" Eddie cooed. "You do like that it's so much fun…"

JJ splashed Eddie and she laughed. She thought about the little guy, not hearing her laugh of their words but still enjoying their day so much.

When Eddie had her fill of the water, Jamie carried her back to the beach and set her in her chair before wrapping her in towels to keep off the chill. "Jamie…" Eddie looked at her friend. "Take Melissa in to play with the baby for a few minutes. Please…"

"Are you sure, Eddie?" Melissa asked. "Don't you need Jamie or me on shore…"

"I'm okay, I'm warm and watching your have fun. Go on and play with your little boy. Jamie, take her."

Jamie carefully picked Melissa up, "How's your back?" he asked. "Don't arc, I have you, keep your back straight, okay?"

Melissa nodded. It felt different being in Jamie's arms. Usually when a strange pair of arms handled her, Melissa was nervous and ill at ease, but with Jamie she felt very firm and safe. Melissa didn't quiver at all as they walked to the water and Jamie put her in. "I can support myself a little bit in the water," Melissa told him.

"Well, let's see how you do then…" Jamie slowly let Melissa go and she floated a bit using her arms to propel herself. "Wow, JJ…" Marcus said to their son. Then he signed, "Look at Mommy…"

JJ turned his head and looked at Melissa a smile on his face. "Let's play…" Melissa took Marcus' hands with Jamie backing her up. Between them, JJ floated in his baby tube kicking his feet and cooing when his parents spun him around.

Melissa tired out quickly, "Take her back up Marcus…I'll let JJ kick it out and be right up. Please check on Eddie and make sure she didn't overheat in those wraps…"

Marcus nodded, and took Melissa back to her chair. He was trying to be solicitious but Marcus' touch while loving and familiar was not secure and sturdy like Jamie.

Marcus hurried back to the water once Melissa and Eddie were in their chairs and drying off. "Give me that baby," Marucs laughed. "Come to Daddy?" He sighed as Jamie mock threw the little boy to Marcus.

Eddie and Melissa her Marcus yell, "Baby football!" followed by Jamie lifting the boy and partially dunking him. "Touchdown!"

"They are hysterical…but I'm getting hungry, let's call the men and have then fix us some lunch. They can bring the baby back later…"

Eddie drove her chair down a little bit more, "Jamie, Marcus, we're getting hungry, can you come fix lunch?"

"Be right there darling," Jamie called up. "Don't make them ask again, they can't handle the grills so don't force that point home by making them ask twice. Let's go…"

Jamie and Marcus cooked hamburgers on a charcoal grill. Melissa worked on dishing out some potato salad and pickled cucumber and onions…She avoided putting any on Eddie's plate so it didn't upset her stomach.

"Thirty weeks and I still can't eat an onion," Eddie laughed. "Oh, these are good Melissa. I need the recipe…"

"I'll write it out for you," Melissa replied.

Jamie moved around, "Eddie, let me get that smaller, The meat is a little tough…"

Eddie bit her lip, Jamie was over the top today with his protection. His fussing and his smothering were starting to drive her crazy but she didn't want to speak up and ruin the day, she would bit her lip and address it later…at home…where she felt in control of her space.

 **Next Update – June 9** **th** **– Always be prepared, Jamie, is caught with his pants down.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

"Oh I am so full," Melissa laughed. "It's funny I feel being full in my neck…"

"Me too," Eddie laughed. "And my left ear with is very weird." Still Eddie looked at Jamie, "One more marshmallow then we need to go get ice cream before the place closes."

"And you say you're full," Jamie laughed and fed her a marshmallow. "A small ice cream, like JJ size."

Jamie tickled his godson under the chin, making the boy laugh and kick his legs. "You want some ice cream? Marcus, what's ice cream?"

Marcus showed Jamie the sign and Jamie made it. The boy didn't' understand but it was never too soon.

Jamie insisted on cleaning up the grills and beginning to repack the car, before going to the ice cream hut. It was getting late. "You need you rest, Eddie…and JJ is getting sleepy too."

"Well, I am not six months old," Eddie replied. "He is…"

"But you are pregnant and you need you rest…" Jamie kissed Eddie's head and stroked her head. "I love you, okay. You are the most precious thing in my world…Let's go get ice cream now."

Marcus carried JJ to the ice cream shack as Eddie and Melissa drove with Jamie between them. As they drove down the dark road towards the ice cream shack Melissa chair jolted and nearly expelled her on the pavement. "Marcus!"

Jamie turned and hurried toward Melissa, Marcus was on his heels. "Are you all right?" Jamie asked.

"Melissa…" Marcus dropped after he handed the baby to Eddie. "What the heck did you do?"

"Nothing…I have a damn flat!"

"Oh, not to worry. Marcus why don't you go ahead to get the ice cream and I'll run back to the car and get the patch kit. I'll only be a few minutes."

Marcus headed down to provide the ice cream and Eddie and Melissa waited. "You are so lucky," Melissa gasped. "He is always ready, he's always calm…and he's just he lets' you know he loves you."

"That's not always a good thing," Eddie sighed. "He's all in your way and sometimes he is really suffocating. You are lucky Marcus isn't like that he'd drive you crazy."

"I don't know about that," Melissa sighed. "At least you always know Jamie loves you."

Eddie rolled her eyes, "Smothers me is more like it," she grumbled to herself.

"Don't know what you've got," Melissa countered with her own mumble. She knew Marcus would never think of a tire kit, they would end up in a mess leaving it to him. Melissa loved Marcus, but Jamie's preparation and clear headed thinking made her feel a sense of security that was lacking, especially lately.

Marcus returned with the ice cream and set about feeding JJ his while Eddie worked on her own. "I got you a dixie cup, Lissy," Marcus said and handed it to her. Melissa had a job opening the top. Marcus opened Eddie's for her, but he didn't ask if she needed his help.

"Sees her as independent and she's griping…" Eddie grumbled. "Not even happy with a cup of ice cream."

Melissa heard Eddie's gripe and bit her lip. Melissa was deafeningly quiet when Jamie got back. He could read the group was tense and saw JJ's lip popping out. "Are these guys being grouchy at you JJ?" Jamie asked. "We'll get Mommy's chair fixed in no time."

Jamie turned and worked on the tire. "Thank you Jamie, for being so prepare. Apparently it's not always appreciated by others but I am glad you were ready for this and that we can get home more easily."

"Just give me a few minutes," Jamie said kneeling down. "You got a couple rocks in here…Marcus, shine the light on there so I can see."

Jamie made short work of fixing the tire, "Good as new. How's the ice cream, Angel?"

"Fine, it's late, can we go home?" Eddie was put out with Melissa, with Jamie, and with Marcus. If he was just a bit more attentive…

As they headed to the car, Marcus nudged Jamie, "This bright idea of your sure backfired, genious. Our wives are arguing and they are mad at us too. Way to go Harvard."

"I've been trying to show you for a while Marcus and you kept ignoring me and going about it like you married a fully functions woman. It is not right how you do this, it has put Melissa in danger over and over again…

The husband and wives both squabbled as they got situated in the car. "Marcus, you can put me in I'm sure it's more than adequate," Eddie told the young man.

"I'd rather do it Eddie, you have to be lifted…"

"Yeah, I have to be lifted but not like a china doll. Melissa wants that treatment, let her have it."

Marcus looked at Jamie and moved to help Eddie into the front seat of the car. He didn't speak to her or fuss with her body at all. He simply placed her and fastened the seatbelt, no fuss no muss. In fact, Jamie was usually no fuss no muss too, at least a lot less fuss than he had done today. It was almost as if he was putting on a show. Whatever he was doing, he was on her last nerve.

Jamie placed Melissa into the car, "How's your hip there, is it all right? Don't want you to get too stiff." Jamie fastened the belt, "Come on Ray, get in boy."

Ray joined the humans in the car and headed off for home.

All four adults were quiet as the car began to head back to New York. Jamie wasn't sure how such a nice day had turned around so fast. Jamie would talk to Eddie later and explain he was trying to help Melissa and Marcus, she would understand that. Right now she looked like a preying mantis preparing to eat her mate…and that was him, so he had to…The car suddenly swerved and swung…it was only Jamie's expert driving skills that kept the car on the road until they could safely pull over.

Jamie and Marcus stepped out of the car and saw the right front tire was completely flat. "Damn it," Jamie swore. "It's almost totally shredded." Jamie popped the trunk and began to remove the wheelchairs, picnic baskets, grill, and various first aid and medical material to get the tire out. By the time Jamie unloaded the entire trunk onto the sidewalk and opened the trap, he did not find the spare tire, instead he found the battery back up for Eddie' wheelchair and one of her leg pumps. "It's go to e here someplace, I couldn't have…"

Marcus looked over Jamie's shoulder, "Where's the spare man?"

"I don't know, I know it's here someplace…" Jamie shifted through the pile of items on the roadside. "It's not here, I forgot the damn spare tire, I took it out and forgot to put it back in."

Jamie and Marcus got back in the car and Jamie pulled his phone out to call AAA.

"Don't you have a spare, Mr. Boy Scout?" Eddie asked. She had enough with his routine…

"No, I took the spare out to make room and forgot to put it back in, so we have to wait for AAA."

"Honestly Jamie!" Eddie said exasperated. "You forgot the spare tire! You can make a space shuttle that will orbit the moon and play Mary Had a Little Lamb with all the crap you have I the trunk, but you can't change the tire on the car because the tire is at home! And where should a spare tire be, in a TRUNK where it can be used…That is what a trunk is for, to hold the spare tire!"

"All right, Eddie," Melissa replied. "Jamie was prepared for any contingency for us, no one is going to get hurt or sick from having to wait for the tire guy, but if he didn't pack those precautions…"

"Will you two pipe down," Jamie sighed. "I can't hear the prompts to get the truck to come."

"There in some kind of weird chick fight all of a sudden," Marcus replied. "They were like this when I got back with the ice cream."

"Well, Eddie doesn't know how good she has it," Melissa snapped.

"I think it's the other way around, and Jamie you were acting like, I don't know what all day today…You treated me like I was a child, it was degrading! I thought…"

Jamie turned his back to them and ordered the truck to come and change the tire. "I guess it's a slow night they'll be here in a half hour," Jamie replied. "Eddie, yes, we did agree that I would be more relaxed but…"

"But what you left your promises home with the spare tire?" Eddie asked.

Marcus sighed, he didn't want his friends to be fighting because of him. He knew it would bring the hammer down on him but, "It's my fault, Jamie was trying to show me how to be a better husband to Melissa, but it looks like he goofed…"

Eddie and Melissa looked at their husbands then looked at each other. "Wait a second you did what?" Eddie asked. "Why would you do that, Jamie, Marcus has his way and you have yours, they aren't the same, they don't have to be."

"I'm sorry," Melissa replied. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault," Melissa replied. "It's my fault for…I knew how Marcus was when we got married, that he was rougher around the edges…I'm sorry…"

"Look at us…for grown people basically playing tricks on each other instead of talking it through" Eddie replied. "Jamie is hypervigilant and Marcus isn't vigilant enough. We need to find that middle for all of us…Jamie I love that we could make a rocket cause you are so prepared…"

Ray chose that moment to bark, "You see even Ray agrees," Melissa laughed. "Let's enjoy the rest of the night, I'm sorry for everything, for barking at you Eddie and Marcus…"

Marcus cupped her cheek, "We'll talk about it later."

JJ squealed and kicked his little feet, "He's got the right idea, let's enjoy the rest of the night. Who wants to tell ghost stories?"

It was after midnight when the couples got home. Marcus took Melissa inside and quickly put JJ to bed. "I heard you tonight," Marcus said once Melissa was in bed. "You think I don't love you?"

Melissa sighed at the question. "I wish you paid more attention to me Marcus, I wish you took a little more time with me."

"I thought you liked to be independent and on an equal plane, you always said you did," Marcus replied.

"Yes, I did, but right now…I haven't slept in weeks, the noises and the dreams. I need you to take me more seriously…"

"I get up and check the room, Lissy," Eddie sighed. "I don't know what else you want me to do, tell me give me some direction."

Melissa began to cry, "Hold me, kiss me, tell me that it's okay. Make me feel as special as Jamie did today and he wasn't even my husband."

Marcus wrapped his arms around Melissa and held her tight against him. "I do love you, Lissy. I really do."

"I'm scared, Marcus. All of these memories, all of these things...I'm scared..."

"I know, Lissy. I know, it's okay, I'll make it okay.."

"The dreams happened, I know they happened but I don't know what happened," She sobbed. "I feel like Jamie cares more about them more than you do."

"That isn't true or fair, I do care about them and you. If you say they happened they did okay and I promise to show more."

Melissa leaned against him and smiled. "Hold me all night, don't let go…promise…."

"I promise…" Marcus held her tight and kissed her head. "I love you so…"

Across town, Jamie and Eddie were preparing themselves for bed, Ray had headed"I know you're tired and cross with me, but I have to give you a bath, you have sand in your suit and it'll irritate your skin." Jamie began the bath tub. Eddie had been quiet since they got home. She wasn't angry anymore, now she felt sorry.

Eddie sighed, turning only slightly to watch him fill up her bath careful not to make the water to not or cold. He was always cautious with her sometimes too much.

Eddie took a deep breath, "Jamie, I'm so sorry I... Sometimes I just feel like you do too much and when you exaggerated everything today..." Eddie bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Oh Eddie, oh honey I'm sorry i just understand that I love you so much and I want to show you. Don't cry Eddie." Jamie rubbed her shoulder slowly to comfort her.

"I'm not crying cause of you," Eddie sniffled. "I'm crying cause of me, I was rude and unappreciative. I didn't like that you used me to teach Marcus a lesson but...I know you love me and try to keep me so safe."

Jamie kissed her head, "I was trying to help him I'm sorry if you felt used. I do love you more than anything else in the world honey."

Eddie smiled, "I'm tired, can we just get washed up..."

"Of course, the temperature is perfect let me help you." Jamie locked eyes as he helped her cradling her while lifting her into the water.

"is the baby kicking, Jamie?" Eddie asked as he cleansed the sand from her body. "My head feels a little funny, maybe that..."

Jamie placed his hand ovwe her belly smiling at the motion. "Oh yeah, kicking up a storm too."

"Good," Eddie smiled. "Good..." Eddie smiled and looked down at her belly, she could see the baby's feet..."It was a nice day even so...wasn't it Jamie?"

"Yea it really did you enjoy being in the water?" Jamie enjoyed this time together most.

"I do..." Eddie replied. "But mostly because you hold me...I love you Jamie. I'll try to appreciate you more..." Eddie leaned up to take a kiss.

Smiling Jamie accepted giving her one more after that. "I love you too Eddie, I'll try not to smother you to much."

"You don't really...I was being..." Eddie sighed. "Come on in here with me, I want to cuddle with the baby."

"Sure " Jamie didn't hesitate careful when he got in cradling her so his hands rested on her stomach, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

They had a great time that day, inspite of their arguing, but when Eddie remembered it, this would be the moment she cherish, the quiet, soft, and loving time with her husband and her child...surrounded in love.

 **Next Update – June 13** **th** **– A blast from Melissa's past shows up, Jamie and Eddie remember some firsts and have a serious talk.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"Here, Lissy, drink this," Marcus offered his wife a hot cup of tea. She had another horrible night, up and down screaming with nightmares. "We need to try to get you some help, honey. You can't go on like this."

Melissa smiled grateful at the affection Marcus was starting to show. "Thank you honey I'm sorry know you need sleep."

"We are going to get to the bottom of this, Melissa. Tomorrow, we are going to call Dr. Camden and get some recommendations for you. This might go back to your childhood or the accident and I can't let you go on crying out everything night."

Mel smiled grateful to him. "Maybe you promise to be there when I go right?"

"I will be there," Marcus promised. "I'm going to change JJ then let's have some..." The doorbell rang pausing Marcus' words.

Melissa looked confused, "Who would that be?"

Marcus headed to the door with JJ on his hip, "Let's see who it is…" When he opened the door a man who could be Melissa's twin stood on the step. "Hello, Mr. name is Thomas, I'm looking for Melissa Beal."

"Marcus who is it honey?" Melissa wanted to join her husband by the door curious who would be ringing the bell but he had her out of her chair on the couch.

Marcus stood between the visitor and his wife. "What's your business with my wife?" Marcus asked.

"I'm her brother, Thomas, I've come to see her," Tommy replied. "I went to see her at the assisted living and they said she married and left…gave me the name and I tracked it down."

"Melissa doesn't have many fond memories of her family so I…" Marcus replied. "I'll have to see if she feels like having you in."

Marcus headed to the couch and leaned down, "Lissy, there's a man at the door says he's your brother. He looks a lot like you, would you see him?"

Melissa had no idea what Tommy could wants, but she nodded her head to have Marcus allow Thomas inside the house. Marcus led Thomas into the house. JJ was beginning to wail, he didn't like strangers.

"Oh, Melly, oh you look wonderful!" Thomas leaned down to hug Melissa. The last time she saw him was in the hospital after her accident. She tried to pull back, she didn't want him to hug her. "Marcus…"

Marcus quickly stepped in between pulling Thomas off, turning to his wife. "Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I…Thomas…Tommy, it's been six years since the hospital and…what are you doing here?" Melissa didn't dare hope but part of her wished…

"I wanted to see my sister Melissa and it's been awhile. I should have kept in touch I know but..." Thomas sighed.

"But you thought I was a burden and more useless than the day I was born if I remember correctly," Melissa replied. "Well, I guess you can see a man did want me and I managed to produce with that man a beautiful boy. Tommy, this is my husband Marcus Beal and our son JJ…What do you want?"

Marcus nodded and stood between his wife and Tommy with JJ in his arms. Tommy only glanced Marcus quickly. "I wanted to see you Melly, I miss my sister. I know I said horrible things but you're my sister still!"

Melissa took a breath, she hoped against hoped that he was telling the truth. She wanted JJ to know his uncle, she wanted her family more than anything. "You left me in that facility alone, you didn't even come on Christmas!" Melissa was starting to choke up.

"I know I did I was horrible Melly I'm sorry all this time I thought over how I ruined what could have been a great relationship. "

"Marcus, can I please speak to you in the bedroom. Tommy, if you want to get a drink, please do so…Marcus, my chair…"

Eddie carefully held the crumbling cake on her way to the bedroom. She wanted to surprise Jamie with the cupcake she made for Jamie. She worked with Ray to open a Hostess cupcake box and get a candle shaped like lips into the cake. Today was the anniversary of their first kiss and she wanted to capture the magic. "Jamie, wake up," Eddie nudged him. "Jamie…"

Jamie moaned still between a deep sleep and waking. "Hmm?" His eyes remained closed tiredly.

"Happy Anniversary, Eddie exclaimed. "Look, Ray helped." Eddie was so proud of herself.

Jamie sat up rubbing his eyes before opening them. "Wow Eddie did you make that all by yourself honey?"

"It's from a box and Ray helped," Eddie smiled at their faithful dog. "Do you remember what today is? Why it's so special?"

Jamie leaned in for a kiss, "How could I forget today is the day I missed you for the first time..."

"You got that right," Eddie replied. "And so..." She leaned over and opened her lips for him to take her lips.

Breathing in Jamie pulled Eddie closer holding her letting their lips explore. "I love you Eddie.."

"I love you more," Eddie whispered. Jamie took the cupcakes from her hands and put it on the table. Jamie carefully moved Eddie from her chair and laid her down at his turned, "You were so vulnerable, and I was still married, but your beauty, your sweetness...I could resist you then and I can't resist you now...How are you feeling?"

"Better not as sick which is great.." She blushed slightly, "You thought I was beautiful Jamie?"

"Always," Jamie whispered. "I always did. Are you up to going out…we need to celebrate. Let's call Linda, she can help you get into that pretty dress I got you and we can go to dinner at the Seaport, like our first date."

Eddie smiled, "that sounds great Jamie she can do my hair too make it really nice."

"Yes, let me call her, I'll make the reservations...I want my best girl to look beautiful!" Jamie picked up the cupcake and fed Eddie a bite before taking one himself.

Linda was more than happy to come over and help Eddie. Jamie snuck off as soon as she arrived and logged on the Circle Line website. Eddie might be wanting to celebrate their first kiss, but what better way to commorate their love than by reliving their first date. In no time at all, Jamie had booked Circle Line and reserved a table…Eddie was going to love it!

Linda fixed Eddie's hair in a light, curly bun and helped her get ready. Eddie wore the soft, flowing dress that Jamie bought her for the races. Linda touched up her face, soft eyeshadow, pink lipstick. "You look perfect. Jamie is going to have to fight them off with a stick."

Eddie smiled, amazed at the reflection in the mirror. "Wow, thanks Linda."

"Pregnancy gave you a natural glow," Linda replied "Let's get you outside to Jamie, he has big plans for tonight."

Big plans indeed. Jamie had a car service bring him and Eddie to the circle line cruise, "Remember my love? Our first date. "

"Oh how could I forget jamie it was so sweet." Eddie's eyes twinkle in the happy memory.

This time around Jamie was much less fussy about where they sat, how she got on the boat…and focused on Eddie and his time together. "Here, this should be a good place to see. Do you want a snack or a drink before we pull out?"

"When have you ever seen me turn down food," Eddie teased smiling up at him happy they were enjoying the time together.

Jamie got them pretzels and two juices. He sat by Eddie's side, gently running his hand through her hair and around her shoulders. He dropped his hand to rest on her belly and felt the baby kicking. "Give me your wrist, the inside…" Jamie placed it where the baby's foot was. The baby kicked again and Eddie felt it lightly just as the boat left the dock.

"A boy," Jamie replied. "Remember our very first kiss...in your apartment...We were sitting very close to each other like we are now. You were crying...and I held you...it was wrong to do because I was married but..."

Eddie smiled, "I felt so comfortable to let it out around you still do. I laid my head on your shoulder…"

Eddie slept almost an hour on Jamie's shoulder before she jolted out of her sleep, sweat glowing over her cheeks and her breath labored, letting out a long gasp. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here, I'm right here…" The moonlight was reflecting off Eddie's golden locks, she looked so small and so vulnerable.

Eddie cuddled into him resting her head on him, picking her head up to look at him. "I saw him his face."

"I saw your face," Jamie replied. "I'm here…I'm not leaving you…ssh…" A piece of hair fell in front of Eddie's face.

Eddie took a deep breath leaning up to rest her head against his needing him.

Jamie pushed the hair off of Eddie's cheek, he always found her pretty, felt her warmth and now felt her need for him. That was something he craved, that he desired…Jamie shut his eyes and touched their lips together softly…

Eddie breathed in feeling his warm lips against her heart racing. She needed Jamie only Jamie right now.

That was five years ago today…

When the boat docked, Jamie and Eddie had to wait for the other passengers to disembark then got in the waiting car and headed to dinner. Jamie held Eddie's hand, she leaned up to place kisses on his lips, then laid her head on his shoulder."You too tired for dinner?" Jamie asked remembering the same phrase on their first date.

"Not at all," Eddie replied. "I'm just cuddling you. I like how you smell."

Jamie smiled, "You smell like lavender…Love you so much…More than anything else." Jamie meant that.

"Our best table," the host told Jamie when he led Eddie and Jamie to their table right on the water. Jamie ordered a beer and Eddie a Virgin Mary. Oysters were out because of the baby, so they chose chicken on a skewer and roasted vegetables for their appetizer. Jamie helped Eddie when she needed it, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay," Eddie sighed. "Talk to me, Jamie. What's on your mind…I can see your head spinning over there. Come on, out with it."

Jamie took a breath, "I didn't plan on talking to you about this here, I didn't plan on talking about it at all but…I'm ready to go back on the streets next week, the leg is healed and…"

"And?" Eddie pressed wiggling her wrist so that she could hold onto Jamie's hand.

"And I'm scared, Eddie. I'm scared that something like that will happen again only worse. You weren't able to get to me for a while, and it stressed you and strained you in ways it shouldn't have."

"I'll worry about me," Eddie said softly. "But if you are scared then maybe…"

"I am, not for me, that's nothing. I'm scared for you and the baby if something happens to me. I know my family and Melissa and Marcus would help you all they could but it wouldn't be me. I'm just not sure the force is where I belong anymore. My life has evolved beyond that point."

All the while Jamie talked Eddie listened not only to his words, but the sound of his voice. He meant business about this, it was coming from deep in his heart.

"Jamie, you love being a cop. It's who you are, it's what you were meant to be," Eddie replied. "I don't want you to give that up for me, you'll resent me for it."

"No," Jamie replied quickly. "No I won't. I became a cop to honor Joe, to honor my brother…now I think it's time I turn in my badge to honor my wife."

Eddie blinked, staring at him in shock, "Jamie I don't want you to give up your shield for me. Are you really sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "And more than that I think it's what I need. I need the peace of mind that will come from this, Eddie. I know I can make money and still make a difference. More money will give me more peace, I won't be worried about if we need something for you or the baby that we can't afford. I can have the same schedule all the time so I'm home for dinner. Best of all, no one is shooting at me, and I'm not in harm's way. I'll come home at the end of the day to you, Eddie. At least more of a guarantee this way, peace of mind is priceless."

Eddie did like that part, not having to worry about him. "Yeah that is true, and to be honest, I've been worrying about it too. I worry about you Jamie, I've been on the street with you and I know you are a good cop, but…we...if something ever happened to you..."

"I know," Jamie sighed. "I do I know and I feel in my heart this is the right decision. I have thought about it for a while and today felt like the right time. I don't want you to be disappointed or…I have to decide what kind of law to do and look for work, but by the time the baby comes, that's ten weeks…"

"I know that you'll find a great job, Jamie," Eddie smiled. "I know that if you feel this is right then it is. I'll support you honey."

Jamie looked at Eddie's face, "Okay, now you are sitting on something, what is it?"

Eddie looked at her baby bump, "It's peace of mind for me too, Jamie. I've been awake nights worrying about the baby if…I might not survive this delivery, that's a reality. If something happens to me you'll have to be a full time Dad even more than you would with my disability. Now I won't worry so much about the baby…I'll know you won't be in danger and leave our baby an orphan."

Jamie held Eddie's hands in his, "I would have quit the force in a heartbeat if I knew, but I do think this is the right choice and over the next few weeks I'm going to be searching for a new job."

Eddie smiled, "I'm glad we finally had this talk…you know I love you so much" Jamie gave Eddie a peck on the lips, ready to move on.

"Jamie," Eddie said after nibbling on a few pieces of bread. "Would you please come over here near me?"

Jamie of course obliged ,"Are you okay?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, "Today is the anniversary of something very special, our first kiss. You once said to me that our relationship is rooted in the chemistry we feel when we kiss, well I want one of those kisses Mr. Reagan, I've been waiting all day for one…"

Jamie laughed and reached out his hand to cup her cheek. Very carefully and very slowly, Jamie placed his lips over Eddie's, gently tugging on her lips as they touched. For those few moments, no one was in the restaurant but them, no one was in the world but the two of them and the little life growing inside of Eddie that started with a kiss like this.

 **A/N: Marcus is uneasy about Tommy, Jamie and Eddie begin to plan for the birth**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Marcus was sound asleep when Melissa carefully transferred herself to her chair. She could hear Tommy up and about in the kitchen. It had taken some yelling, some tears, and even some begging to get Marcus to relent and let Tommy stay. He didn't like him, he didn't trust him, but in the end his wife's tears made him give in. Now, Tommy was roaming around the kitchen, possibly fixing himself a snack. Melissa really wanted to talk to him.

Tommy heard the whir of Melissa's chair. He bit his lip, he had to keep his head and convince her that he was truly turning a corner. That was the only way this would work. His latest attempt at torment had failed and ended up with him out on his behind. She was his last hope. Perhaps he could turn it around and find use in his little sister after all.

"What are you looking for?" Melissa asked as she entered the room. "We keep most of the food stuffs in the lower cabinets."

"Peanut butter," Tommy replied. "I found this jam in a mason jar in the fridge."

"Oh Nancy, she's a friend of Eddie and me, she made it for us. It's cherry and plum, really good," Melissa replied. "You want me to fix you a sandwich?"

"No, I can do it." Tommy looked at his little sister. She had always been a pretty little thing, fair skinner, dark haired…Mom and Dad had fawned over him until she came, then he ceased to exist. When they died, they left her in control of everything. He lost even that.

The accident had been the great equalizer, but now…Here she sat, in a nightgown, in her own house with a husband that clearly adored her and a baby boy. Tommy had to admit the kid was pretty cute.

"Listen, Tommy," Melissa sighed. "We have had our differences, we had a really bad run especially after Mom and Dad went, but…" She took a breath. "I really want to make amends with you. I want my brother in my life, I want JJ to know his uncle."

"I want to know you too, you did well for yourself little sister," Tommy replied. "Marcus seems like a nice man."

Melissa smiled, she was proud of her little family and modest house. "He is. Marcus is a little hotheaded at first, he's quick to take offense and slow to forgive, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. I love him so much. He's a wonderful father to JJ."

"JJ," Tommy replied. "I don't want to speak out of turn and invoke any maternal wrath but is he…right?" The little boy was cute, but slow to react and didn't seem to acknowledge much around him.

"He's deaf," Melissa replied. "He can understand a little bit of baby sign. The deafness ran on Marcus' side and he's able to sign very well. JJ will be fine as he grows."

"Good, that's really good,' Tommy replied. "And so is this jam. So good. Do you want to have a sandwich?"

Melissa shook her head, "No, I just heard you up I thought it would be a chance for me to talk to you without Marcus trying to be a protector…He's not sure about you yet. It takes him time to trust people."

"Especially with me, leaving you alone in the assisted living the way I did. It was hard to see you like that, nothing I could do to help you."

"I know," Melissa sighed. 'But that's in the past and I'd really like to move forward. Let's try…"

Tommy bit his lip, "Okay, we'll try. Do you need any help getting back to bed? I'm going in a few minutes."

"No, I'm fine. Let's try to do something together while you are here. I want you to meet our friends…"

"Sure," Tommy replied. "I have to look for a job but we can spend some time. Good night, little sister…"

Melissa spun in her chair and looked at Tommy, "Don't call me that ever again, this is a new day, a new time. Melly, Melissa, Mel…all fine just not little sister and not Lissy, that one is Marcus'. With that Melissa headed back to bed, getting back into the full size bed without waking her husband.

Two days later, Marcus and Jamie were driving their beat when the younger man took a long deep breath. "So, did Eddie tell you about our house guest?"

"Yeah, she said the prodigal brother showed up hat in hand," Jamie replied. "What she didn't say is how Melissa was handling it."

"She's handling it great, it's me that's not handling it," Marcus replied. "I don't like the guy. He comes off smooth and calm but it's too smooth, he's like these guys we meet on the job all the time, the operators. You'll see, Lissy wants you to come over for a big dinner this weekend."

"Sure, I'll give him a sniff for you," Jamie replied. "Could be though, just chew on it, you aren't used to another man being in Melissa's life, so you might feel like you need to mark your territory. I know it was murder on me when you were taking are of Eddie and I was on the outside of it."

Marcus sighed, "You could be right but…I don't know. I wanted to run him but…"

"Let me talk to Danny, see if he can sniff around all right?" Jamie asked. He wanted Marcus focused and calm on the streets, especially since he didn't feel safe there anymore.

"Thanks," Marcus replied. "I appreciate it. I don't want Lissy to get hurt, he's hurt her enough you know?"

"I do," Jamie replied. "I really do."

"Twelve David on the air…" Here we go…

Jamie was tired when he got home from work. Eddie was resting in the recliner listening to the baby on the dopplar. Eddie spent a lot of her times doing that lately. As the baby was growing in her belly, it was causing her to have some logistical issues with her chair and her back.

"Hey honey how are you feeling," Jamie walked in leaning over to kiss her head gently.

"Good," Eddie replied. "A little bit of a headache, and look at my ankles..."

Chuckling Jamie rested his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful Eddie rest right there."

Jamie put his gun away and his back. When he returned he had massage gel and two pillows. "Let's put this under your feet and I'll rub your neck."

Jamie placed the pillows under Eddie's feet and moved to stand behind her. Jamie squeezed a small amount of gel into the palm of his hands gently kneading Eddie's neck. Jamie fingers pressed along the injury line, just a bit, then out to the sides. "It's funny how you feel the pain in other parts of your body in your neck."

Eddie laughed, "Isn't it, I'm starting to wonder where I'm going to feel labor."

Jamie smiled and worked against Eddie's soft skin as he worked on the tense muscles. Jamie leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"Jamie, are you going to be able to go to my check up this week?" Eddie asked. "We're supposed to talk about the delivery. If you can't come, Nancy will but I would hope you could."

"I'll make sure I'm there, Angel," Jamie dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"If you had an interview or something..." Eddie sighed. "Oh, that's good, a little to the left..."

Jamie gave a small smirk and moved his hand to the left kneading the knots out with his finger. "I got a call today from Mackenzie, Johnson, and Klein. It's a good law firm, they have an opening for an associate and were interested when they heard Harvard law…

"That's great, Jamie. That feels really good. When are you going for the interview?" Eddie asked.

"Actually tomorrow," Jamie replied. "At 5:30, is it okay if I'm not home for dinner? Can you have Pop or Melissa help you?"

"Sure, I know you're going to nail that interview. Hmmm, can you do just a little more? It feels good."

"Five more minutes, then I have to get us some dinner. You don't have to go back in the chair, and I'll feed you, okay?" Jamie hated that Eddie wasn't feel well, but in ten weeks, when their baby came it would be worth it.

While Jamie massaged her soft neck Eddie closed her eyes letting his hands take all the stress out of her body. The baby was relaxing too. Jamie and Eddie could hear it in the subtle fluctuations of the heartbeat. Jamie stopped the massaged and made lemon chicken and pasta for dinner. Eddie loved the fresh mozzarella cheese he used on top.

"Thanks Jamie, I can't wait until we meet our little one " Eddie smiled and wondered which parent he or she would favor more.

"We'll see soon enough, then our lives will change forever," Jamie sighed. "For he better. Now eat, here's your fork or do you want me to feed you?"

"I can do it.. The massage really helped." Eddie took a bite of the chicken it melted in her mouth. "Hmm this is great, Jamie."

The rest of the night was spent in bed. Jamie wanted Eddie to keep her feet up and get all the rest she could. The baby was active more at night, they enjoyed watching the little feet and hands move across Eddie's belly. "What do you think? The grey suit and blue shirt? I want to look my best."

"Yea you'll look really good in that. Either way your going to crush this interview I know you'll get it honey.." Eddie smiled at him.

Jamie took a breath, he was always nervous before interview. "We'll see…"

Jamie barely slept that night. He listened to the even sound of Eddie's breathing and enjoyed the show the baby was putting on inside her belly. As Jamie studied the ceiling, he though about the weeks they were apart, seeming so long ago now. As the delivery was growing closer, Jamie felt fear, he was still worried about Eddie and the baby both surviving, but if Eddie did not, he would have this precious little one to hold and remember Eddie by.

Jamie woke Eddie at 7:30 to get her into her chair. Eddie was not able to self-transfer anymore, she was too off balance. Jamie would get up in the morning and put her in her chair. Linda, Henry, or Nancy would come by and help her until shortly before he got home, usually leaving her in the recliner. "You good?" Jamie asked rubbing Eddie's belly softly.

"Yeah, Nancy will be here in a half hour, go on…Good luck. We love you." Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie goodbye. Jamie stroked Eddie's hair and rubbed her belly, "I love you," he whispered heading out the door.

Eddie buzzed around the kitchen, doing a little light cleaning while she waited for her friend. "Hello," she heard from the doorway.

"Hey, in the kitchen, I made tea," Eddie called. "Did you bring your laptop?"

"Of course, I did," Nancy replied. "I promised I would, didn't I?"

Eddie smiled, "Yes, you did. I think it will be easier to get work done if you type it, but first let's have tea and Jamie brought donuts."

Nancy laid the donuts out on plates and poured the tea. "The baby has been kicking a lot," Eddie told her friend. "Jamie and I have been watching its little hands and feet…"

"I loved that part with my kids," Nancy replied. "I'm glad you are able to see it. Whenever you want to take a break and look today or listen to the Dopplar let me know and we'll stop."

Eddie smiled, "Yes…but for now let's get going. I'd like to have the first portion finished before the baby comes…just in case…"

Nancy sighed, "You'll be fine, Linda and I have a plan and your doctor will be setting up a plan too. You'll be fine…Now where were we…"

 **Next Update – June 20** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie discuss how the baby will arrive and what is best for mother and child.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm floored by the number of the reviews and reads. It's so touching.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"I like the animals," Eddie smiled. "The ones that bend like the alphabet, it's cute and functional for our future Harvard graduate…"

"You're going to push him into Harvard, just cause I went there?" Jamie asked. "What if he wants to go to Notre Dame?"

"She is going to school on the eastern seaboard where I can go see her in the van anytime I like, that is if you still refuse to let me learn to drive again."

"I'm not refusing, Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I'm just saying let's get used to having the baby first, then we'll discuss you getting wheels of a different sort again okay?"

"Okay, but I'm not going to let you forget it. That car was super, I could handle that around Brooklyn."

"I'm sure you could, Angel," Jamie replied and kissed her head. "Now, let's finish picking out the rest of the bedding, your shower is only a few weeks away. People need time to shop."

"All right, I like the baby elephants by themselves too," Eddie replied. "You can surprise me after this, I trust you and the shower possee."

"Eddie," the nurse called as Eddie and Jamie waited to see the doctor. Since her twenty eighth week, Eddie was seeing the doctor once a week and today they would discuss her options for labor.

Eddie drove herself back to the exam room, and Jamie carefully put her on the table and arranged her body for the doctor before moving to hold her hand. He was a little tense today because of the conversation that was coming up. He and Eddie wanted the best for their little one.

The doctor greeted both her patient and the nervous father to be. Jamie stood over Eddie with his hand gently on her shoulder listening intently to every word the doctor said. "Relax," Eddie laughed. "You are going to miss something if you let yourself get so tense in your thoughts."

"Take a big deep breath," Eddie said to Jamie at the same time the doctor said it to her. The doctor began the exam. "It's going to be a little tender, so if you feel faint tell me..." Jamie kept an eye on the blood pressure cuff attached to Eddie's arm. The numbers stayed steady for Eddie, ensuring Jamie's own blood pressure stayed still as well.

Eddie took a deep breath in and looked at Jamie using his face to focus. "I feel… "

"What?" Jamie jumped. "What is it? " He was worried. The doctor stopped and waited for Eddie to signal them what she needed or if she could go on. This was common in later pregnancy, tender and thinning cervix would cause a little pain.

"Okay it passed," Eddie squeezed her eyes shut anyway. "Jamie, can you just keep rubbing?"

"I'm here, Angel, I'm here..." Jamie kissed her head and rubbed her shoulder until the doctor was finished.

"Looks great Eddie, the baby is in great position. Let's listen to him or her then talk about D-Day."

"Okay," Eddie agreed looking up at the doctor as they set up. A minute later the steady heartbeat of their little one filled the room. "I love that sound," Eddie said to Jamie. "It sounds like we have a tap dancer in there…"

"Eddie listens to the baby mostly all day now," Jamie told Dr. Eisenberg. "Oh, there it goes, kicking Mommy...you see Eddie." Eddie saw the tiny foot moving and looked at her belly for the corresponding ripple. Jamie put her hand on the rippled and helped her trace the baby's foot across her belly. "Maybe a track start like Daddy."

Dr. Eisenberg watched the couple taking a few special moments to bond with their baby. If you told her this was the same couple that nearly split up over this child's existence five months ago, she'd never have believed it except for living it. The love for one another and for their unborn child was shining all around them.

"All right, Jamie if you want to put Eddie in her chair and come to the back office, we can talk about the delivery. It'll be here sooner than you know it."

Jamie helped Eddie into her chair the followed her to the doctor's office where he took a seat.

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, he was that much more attentive lately as her time grew nearer. Eddie smiled at him, they each looked at the doctor and waited for her to speak.

"Well, in eight more weeks it's going to be time to welcome this little one, and Jamie, I made you a promise early on that we would explore the options for delivery so…there are two viable options…"

Jamie sat back listening as he promised Eddie, with an open mind and an open heart. "Many parents decide that a scheduled C-Section is the way to go. It's predictable, I can perform it in a controlled environment, but it means planning to take baby out about 37 weeks, it's full term but it is earlier than what you might expect if we go with option two."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, his face was unreadable. "What is option two?" she asked. She wasn't too tickled with option one. She wanted her baby to grow as long as it was supposed to grow, not come out early.

"Option two," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "Is to let the baby stay in, and monitor you for contractions for the final four weeks. The issue with you Eddie, is if you begin to labor and we don't' know it, there's risk of blood pressure spikes, seizures, and the other symptoms of AD. The idea of the monitor would be to detect the early light contractions so we can get you to the hospital before the water breaks and begin the spinal block and labor you naturally."

"Is that safe?" Jamie asked. "I mean, it's going to be hard for her to push a baby out, isn't it?"

"It is relatively safe," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "And it's a more natural experience for Eddie and for you and the baby. As far as pushing the baby out, we will use techniques, the birthing chair to get gravity to assist, you and a nurse pushing down on Eddie's abdomen and supporting her back."

"So you're saying I'll be able to have this baby like a normal person, more or less?" Eddie asked. She liked anything that made her feel normal.

"Yes, you'll need to stay close to home during the final month, no long outings or anything too exciting," the doctor replied. "I know it's a lot to take in, this is something you really should discuss and we can make a birthing plan at your next appointment."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks Doc, we will talk it over and let you know. Of course, if we do go with the natural delivery, you can step in if you needed to?"

"Of course, the section option would operate just like a regular labor, except of course for the monitoring beforehand," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "I will be there to intervene if anything goes wrong, Eddie is a priority labor so I will handle her labor myself from start to finish. Think it over and I'll see you next week."

Jamie and Eddie left the doctor with smiles and headed to the car. "You know what I want," Eddie said as they got into the car.

"Something you shouldn't have probably," Jamie laughed.

"A big thick slice of pepperoni pizza from Monty's and a chocolate egg cream…" Eddie revealed with a giant smile.

"Okay, Momma, I think we can do that." Jamie knew what this meant, Eddie wanted to sit on it for a little bit before talking about it. "We have a few hours yet before we have to be at Melissa's."

Eddie nodded, "Yes, I 'm anxious to meet her brother. She had nothing good to say about him at the assisted living or well ever so…"

"Well, she seemed really excited so maybe he changed his tune and straightened up," Jamie offered. "Let's be happy for her unless we have a reason not to…next stop Monty's…' Jamie started the car and put it in gear…

Eddie took the table in the back while Jamie ordered their pizza and sodas. He cut the pizza and sat beside his wife as she inhaled two slices. "You are so beautiful…"

"Really, think that's the first time you've said that while I'm eating," Eddie smiled all the way to her eyes.

"You are beautiful no matter what, and with the baby coming so soon, it's even more. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you tonight," Jamie smiled kissing her hand. "Bite?"

Eddie's face brightened slightly at the compliment. "Yea and you can keep your eye on me at all times Mr. Reagan." Eddie offered Jamie a bite of her pizza. Jamie leaned in for a kiss. Eddie turned her head, "Uh uh, not yet…"

Eddie's belly rippled and Jamie smiled, "There goes the baby…here…" Jamie moved Eddie's arm fast to touch it. He rose and stood behind her, his chin resting on her hair. Jamie didn't care there were people watching, to him the only people were the ones he was holding.

"Do you feel it babe that's our baby..can't wait to meet him or her " Jamie's eyes twinkled excited about their family.

"She's so active lately," Eddie sighed. 'Running out of room in there. I can't believe it's so soon, that soon we'll have our precious little baby in our arms."

Jamie felt his jaw tighten, "A dream come true, for us both…"

Eddie dropped her chin to watch the baby. The sunlight caught her hair, it looked like a halo, glowing in the light. Jamie couldn't hold it back…he just had to…

With infinite tenderness, Jamie lifted Eddie's chin. Slowly, he slid his bottom lip between both of Eddie's, using his top lip to control the kiss. Jamie slipped his tongue into Eddie's mouth, she always tasted so sweet even after eating, a taste uniquely Eddie that he would always savor.

Quickly, Eddie lost herself in the kiss, temporarily forgetting the surroundings and the people…this was her Jamie, their baby, and her…that was their little family…the most important thing in the world.

 **Next Update – June 23** **rd** **– The Reagans meet Tommy, Ray's opinions get him in trouble.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jamie helped Eddie get changed for the dinner, she chose to wear the dress he got for her to go to the races. She felt pretty and comfortable in it. "Come on, Ray. Car..."

The dog faithfully walked out to the car and waited to be let in. "You look beautiful Eddie," Jamie whispered.

"Thanks...I don't want to embarrass Melissa, she so excited to be working things out with her brother."

"Don't worry, the last thing you'll be is embarrassing. Relax, it'll go fine. Come on, we don't want to be late," Jamie smiled helping her get into the car.

The drive to Melissa and Marcus' house was short. Jamie parked behind Marcus' car then helped Eddie out. Ray walked next to her, ears tipped up.

Jamie and Ray walked beside Eddie, Jamie rang the bell and waited until Marcus came to open it. "Hey," Marcus greeted with a broad smile. "Thanks for coming."

"You got it partner," Jamie replied. Jamie knew that Marcus was nervous about Tommy, he didn't' trust him. Not yet.

Eddie drove inside, Ray obediently stayed by her time the whole time.

A tall, handsome man smiled down at Eddie when she came in, "You must be Eddie, my sister just sings your praises," Tommy told her. "I'm so glad to meet you." Tommy reached for Eddie's hand, Ray growled and sharply barked.

"Hey, calm down, Ray,' Jamie soothed. "He's not going to hurt her. He's a friend. Jamie Reagan, I'm Marcus' partner and this is my wife Eddie, our dog, Ray. Good to meet you."

The two men shook hands then moved inside. Eddie headed to help Melissa. "He's good looking," Eddie said as she started to run platters of snacks to the living room.

"Yes, and he's been the soul of charm too," Melissa smiled. "I'm so glad that we are going to have this chance. I know I have you and Jamie, Marcus and JJ, you're all such blessings, but this is my family."

Eddie nodded, she understood the pull, even with her father in jail she felt connected to him.

"Well, let's hope," Eddie replied. "Dinner smells good, what is it?"

"I had Italian brought in from this little place near the precinct, the have incredible mozzarella. The did a chicken parm tray, some ziti, easy set up , easy clean, more time to visit." Melissa was nothing if not practical.

The group sat around the ornate glass table snacking on cheese, marinated mushrooms, and sundried tomatoes. There were cold cuts for the non-pregnant and a few shavings of roast beef for Ray. The dog was on guard, sitting at full attention. Jamie knew he was stressed by the new person but usually he behaved and laid by Eddie's feet.

"Tommy, what brought you to New York after all this time?" Jamie asked trying to get some information for his partner. He knew Marcus' mind would be at ease if he got more than the sudden desire to rekindle familial ties as a reason.

"Truth be told, I've been in New York for over a year. I got a transfer from the firm I worked at in Washington to a partner firm upstate. I have some vacation time, and I knew...I searched my sister when I heard she left the assisted living and found out she lived here," Tommy explained. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, but it seems that it turned out for the best."

Melissa looked at her husband and their son, who was playing in his bouncy chair, she had to admit if Tommy never sent her to the facility, she would not have all of this. "It certainly did..."

For the next half hour, Jamie kept up the conversation, tellling cop stories and speaking of his time at Harvard. Marcus wasn't saying much, he was still watching. "I think dinner is hot enough now," Melissa said. "Let's go into the dining room. Marcus, can you help then come back for JJ?"

The baby was still happy, so both his parents and godparents headed to the kitchen, Ray trailed behind Eddie, not wanting to let her out of his sight.

All five adults were startled when JJ began to cry. "That is unlike him, he's usually okay if we go to the other room..." Melissa was heading back to her baby the boy seemed to calm down quickly on his own. Still, it bothered the young mother than her boy had let out such a scream. "Tommy, can you bring me JJ please?"

"Such, Sis...Come here little man," Tommy said to the baby and lifted him up. Once gain, JJ began to cry...a cry filled with fear, anger, and so many emotions no tiny baby should experience. Marcus didn't hesitate this time, he ran to the living room and snatched his son into his arms. "You scared him, he can't hear you can't make moves like that!"

Marcus headed to the kitchen to had the gasping baby to his mother for her soothing touch leaving Tommy to stare after him.

Melissa got JJ to calm down quickly. She held the baby tight and rocked, letting her motion and her scent soothe the boy. She spoke gently to him even though he couldn't hear. Once JJ was settled and back in his bouncy seat, dinner began again. "Does he do that often?" Tommy asked. "Maybe something spooked him."

"Sudden movements can do it," Melissa replied."Remember JJ is deaf, he can't hear us come near him and that can make him cry, but today was excessive even for him. Don't worry, he'll get used to you."

Melissa wanted JJ to have a relationship with his blood uncle. She loved that Jamie and Eddie were so present in his life, but Tommy was her full family and it meant something to her.

Tommy watched Eddie eating, she was even more disabled than his sister, using clawlike tools to feed herself and eating very very slowly. The meal was taking twice as long, Tommy bit his lip to try to keep from scoffing at her. The idea of Melissa with a baby was something else, this lady...

Melissa served a fondue for dessert. Chocolate drizzled down to coat berries, bananas, and marshmallows. Jamie volunteered to help Marcus with some of the clean up, while Melissa went to change JJ"s diaper. Tommy saw Eddie try but fail to pierce a strawberry with the stick so she could take a bit. "Here, let me help," Tommy offered and pierced the food for her. Eddie smiled and took a bite from the stick as Tommy offered it.

From the corner of his eye, Jamie caught the action and started. Marcus looked, "You see, this guy there is something off about him, I'm telling you. He shows up here, all sweet and kind, Melissa told me her tortured her growing up and now he's...gonna be dog meat if Ray doesn't calm down."

Ray was at full attention showing his pointed canine teeth to Tommy. "Ray, he's a friend," Eddie soothed again. "Friend, calm down. Calm down.

"He's very loyal," Tommy remarked as he kept feeding Eddie different foods. "And so are you, my sister speaks so highly of you. I can't imagine what she said about me."

Eddie sighed, "You've done some things that were very very wrong, but she wants to give you another chance. I will say this, Melissa, next to my Jamie, is my best friend in the world. Do not hurt her!"

"I will do my best. I have made my mistakes, but I do love my sister so very much. I admire her and you for living the way you do and having such full lives and not just for yourselves either." Tommy replied. "Marshmallow..."

"Of course," Eddie replied. "Nothing like fluffy sugar."

Eddie liked Tommy's accent, Melissa's had faded quite a bit but Tommy was full on southern charm. "If I move back to Virgina, I'll have you all down to the farm in the summer. It had horses on it and a lovely pond."

Eddie smiled, "I love to swim, it feels so freeing, even in this body. I know Melissa likes it especially." Eddie began to tell the story of their trip to the lake just a few weeks ago. "So of course the car gets a flat..." Eddie's laughter rang out as she casually ate the berries and treats being offered to her.

The sound of Eddie's laughter was getting to Jamie. He looked at Marcus and silently told his partner what he was thinking. In just a few steps, Jamie appeared by Eddie's side. He took the stick directly from Tommy's hand, "Thank you for helping her, I got it now."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, she new that look. Perhaps Marcus' insecurities were getting to him, it didn't matter...when it came to being fed chocolate, Jamie was always the first choice.

Melissa rejoined the group with a happy and contend JJ on her lap. "Go to Uncle Tommy?" she asked the boy and held him out toward her brother. JJ screwed up his little face and began to wail. "he's still not sure," Melissa sighed and pulled her baby back. "Maybe in a few days. He's getting a tooth too."

Melissa rocked and settled the boy again. "Oh, Eddie how did the appointment go?" Melissa asked. She had chosen the planned c-section route for JJ's birth.

"We heard the baby again," Eddie smiled "And it was really putting on a show for us too. Earlier, Jamie helped me feel it…"

"Were you able to feel the baby when it kicked, Melly?" Tommy asked his sister.

"With my hands, yes," Melissa replied. 'But Eddie is injured higher up than I was so she has limited feeling in her hands and lower arms. If Jamie can get the inside part of her arm to touch where the baby is kicking she can feel it."

"What about you, Tommy?" Jamie asked. "Any kids, any significant others?"

"Oh, no, I'm not a marrying, settling kind of guy," Tommy replied. "When my vacation is over, I'm going to go back to work, see if I can earn my way up…"

The conversation flowed effortlessly for another two hours. JJ fell asleep in his mother's arms, Marcus took the baby to put him in his bed. He noticed Eddie was getting tired but so far they hadn't made a more to leave. Finally Jamie stood up, "I think we best get going, it's very late…Thank you so much, this was fun."

Tommy stood up and shook Jamie's hand, "Next time our place," Jamie replied. 'If you thought Marcus and I have great stories you should hear my brother, Dad, and Grandpa…Maybe next week."

Tentative plans were made for dinner with the rest of the Reagan clan before Eddie and Jamie started to head out. Jamie went to open the car door while Eddie said goodbye to Melissa. As was so common now, when Eddie turned her chair to leave, her foot slid off the rest. Tommy, was standing beside her and leaned down to place it back…a move he would quickly regret, for the moment Tommy moved to put his hand on Eddie's leg, Ray lunged for him, barking as loud as he ever hand. The dog snarled and snapped forcing Tommy back against the wall. Eddie wasn't able to get hold of Ray's collar to stop him from his aggressive assault.

Jamie heard the dog going off and ran inside the house, "Ray, no! Bad dog!" Ray had never heard that term before and it stopped him cold. He was never called "Bad dog…" never.

"What were you doing?" Jamie asked the Shepard as he put his tail down and headed back to Eddie's side to protect her from what he saw as a viable threat.

"My leg slipped and Tommy went to fix it, I guess Ray felt replaced. Ray is trained to help arrange my body when Jamie can't. I'm so sorry, he's never done that!" Eddie was almost in tears with embarrassment.

Jamie took Ray to the car before he helped Eddie get in for the short ride home. The dog laid passive in the backseat. "He didn't like Tommy touching me…"

"No," Jamie sighed. "No he didn't, and it's unlike him to act that way. Let's just make sure Tommy keeps his hands to himself if we have him over, otherwise, sorry Ray, you have to be put up…"

Ray whined. It wasn't his fault, he didn't like that man, he smelled wrong. It was his job to protect his humans, all three of them from any threats, and he was going to do that, bad dog label or not.

 **Next Updated – June 27** **th** **– The ladies gather to work on Eddie's baby shower, minus. Tension exists between Melissa and Eddie over Tommy and Ray.**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

"What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked Jamie as they snuggled in bed on Saturday morning. "You've been up for an hour just staring."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about our baby being born," Jamie locked eyes with Eddie and smiled softly.

"Me too," Eddie replied. "But that's not all. You're worrying about the delivery, aren't you? I can see the little line in your forehead."

Jamie couldn't hide anything not from Eddie. "Yeah, I am. I love you so much, Eddie."

Eddie leaned up to kiss Jamie, "I know it's a lot, and we don't have to decide right now, but we should at least get an idea of what we want."

"Well what are you thinking, Eddie? I mean, you're having…I think it'd be safer to have it early," Jamie replied. "I mean, that worked well for Melissa and Marcus."

"It did work for Melissa and Marcus but…" Eddie sighed. "Jamie, I think…I'm leaning towards waiting the baby out, doing it naturally, normally..." Eddie looked down at her belly.

"I'm just worried about your health Eddie both of you it's a risk.." Jamie admitted softly.

"Oh, I know," Eddie replied. "And I know you have my best interest at heart and the baby's too. I just don't know…I love you and I…" Eddie wasn't sure how to explain it.

Jamie cupped her cheeks looking directly into her eyes. "Talk to me Eddie, tell me what you're thinking so I can understand."

Eddie shifted a little bit, "This baby got there naturally, one of the few things I could do like a normal person. I'm thinking I want it to come out naturally too. I don't know…I want to make this choice together."

"I do too, Angel. I really do, I'm just worried what if..I can't lose you, Eddie or our little one. If there wasn't any risks Id jump at the idea of a natural birth, to have that experience with you but…"

"I know, and I know how much it costs you every day. I know you were so worried about this pregnancy, and I didn't really support that fear, I fought you on that and I just regret that so much," Eddie sighed. "I don't want to regret anything else, I don't think we made a wrong choice, but I should have been more empathetic."

"Eddie, I'm happy this finally happened to us, I am. You've done so well during the pregnancy, hardly any issues that don't happen to all pregnant women. I've always just been worried about you. How about we ask the doctor about risks for doing it naturally then we can talk about it again?"

"She said there are risks no matter what, Jamie," Eddie sighed. "This baby can't stay in forever, as much as maybe I'd like it to…" Eddie had a lot of fears for after the birth starting to creep up.

"I know I can't wait to meet him or her..." Jamie didn't care what the baby was as long as the baby and Eddie came out of things okay.

"Well, it's almost noon, we better get up. Aren't you meeting Marcus to go shooting?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, but I like laying here with you," Jamie smiled at her.

"Well, Nancy, Linda, and Melissa are all coming over to work on some stuff for the shower, so if you don't want one of them to hot glue a bow to your behind, we better get moving," Eddie laughed.

The days of moving herself around in bed more than a little were over until the baby came. Jamie moved around to Eddie's side of the bed and helped her sit up. He braced her back with his hand then carefully moved her to the wheelchair. "You had some night sweats? You need a shower this morning?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah it's been an issue and I do feel sticky. Do you have time?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently, "I always have time for you. Let's get you cleaned up."

Jamie gently stripped Eddie of her night gown and tenderly undid her catheter. Jamie transferred Eddie to her roll in chair then regulated the water until it was a perfect temperature. Jamie wheeled Eddie in and stood under the spray with her Eddie, gently showering her body. Jamie washed Eddie's hair with her preferred shampoo and conditioned it so the tresses shined in the sunlight. "You are going to give pregnant glow a new meaning when you're sitting in the sunshine today. Don't go out in it unless…"

"Jamie, stop, pleaes," Eddie replied. "Please… don't worry about me anymore."

"I love you, I can't help worrying about you," Jamie replied taking care to massage her neck a little bit before ending the shower.

Jamie gently toweled Eddie off, "Look at you…if I didn't know better we'd be parents tomorrow…"

"Thanks," Eddie scoffed. "Telling me I'm fat…"

"Not at all, full and round with my baby beneath you heart," Jamie whispered. He bent and picked Eddie up carrying her to the bed. 'What are you doing?"

"Your skin," Jamie replied. "Let me take care of you a little…" He kept his voice very soft and gentle.

Jamie grabbed the cocoa butter lotion they had been using since Eddie's pregnancy began to show. Jamie didn't want her to have skin problems and he loved the time the shared together. Jamie pumped the lotion in his hands and began to massage it into Eddie's skin. He began with her feet cradling each of them in his hands as he worked. Sometimes Eddie would feel the warmth of his hands in her face of shoulders, Jamie loved those moments when his touch provided pleasure.

Jamie worked up her legs, stopping to focus on a tight muscle or here or there, or to work on a rougher patch of skin. Finally, Jamie turned his attention to the baby mound. He added more lotion to his hands, then began to stroke it across Eddie's belly. The baby felt its father's touch and began to move with the gently stroking of Jamie's hands. "Hey, Daddys' here…" Jamie told the baby. "Look, it's following me, I think it can really feel me in there…" Jamie's smile warmed Eddie's heart.

Together they watched as the baby's tiny feet and hands followed Jamie's massaging strokes. Jamie continued long after the skin was moist and supple, Jamie and Eddie were enjoying the show and the mutual connection to their child. Jamie leaned down when he finally stopped and cupped Eddie's cheek. Jamie closed his eyes as he leaned down to kiss his wife's lips. Jamie dropped three gentle kisses on Eddie's lips before standing up. "I love you so much, and however we do this…and whatever happens…I wouldn't trade this time for us, not for anything."

Eddie's eyes teared up, "Neither would I, Jamie…when things are scary, when we are feeling…nervous about this…let's hold onto this moment, right here right now…and how we feel. That'll get us through." Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie again, their connection undeniable whenever their lips would touch.

"I'm sure between Nancy and me, we could make sure you didn't miss going into labor," Linda offered as three of the four ladies worked on decorations for Eddie's baby shower. Melissa had yet to arrive, which was unlike her and unsettling for Eddie.

"Dr. Eisenberg said something about a monitor for the contractions too, three times a day and the machine is sensitive enough to tell the difference between false ones and real ones, but I have to consider Jamie," Eddie replied. "He is nervous about a natural labor, and I'm sensitive to that, I have to be. It was different when he was battling about having the child at all, but this isn't life or death for our baby…"

"I had both the boy's naturally and it was a wonderful experience for both me and Danny both times, a couple develops a bond during that time that is very special," Linda offered.

"Two of my kids were natural, two of my kids were c-section," Nancy replied. "I didn't feel a difference in terms of connecting with Paul during the delivery. It comes down to safety and of course, I will help and stick closer when your time is near."

"Jamie and I are going to talk to the doctor again and weight it out, but I'm sure he'll feel better know the two of you will be on hand to help," Eddie replied. She wasn't feeling very well, and hoped she was hiding it from the two nurses. She knew the feeling, she felt it with Jamie a lot, it was anxiety.

Her attempts at deep breaths and the flush of her cheeks did not escape the experienced nurses and friends. "Eddie, what's wrong?" Linda asked reaching out. Nancy put her work aside to check on her friend.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Eddie assured them. "Just feeling a little out of sorts, I was never artistic like this to make centerpieces out of socks and rattles."

"It's more than that…" Nancy sighed. She knew Eddie well enough to know what it was.

"Melissa hasn't called about why she's late and I texted her four times and she didn't answer, she never doesn't answer my texts, especially when she's supposed to be here."

"I'm sure she just got delayed with her brother or the baby, maybe her phone isn't turn on,' Linda suggested. "I really don't think there's a reason to worry."

Eddie nodded and turned back to the work she was doing, the feeling of unease only growing.

"I'm glad you stayed home today, Melly," Tommy told his sister. "I know they are your friends, but you shouldn't be so involved with them. They aren't your family, and I think that dog is vicious."

"Who? Ray? He is the gentlest, sweetest, most loyal dog. Honestly he'd never hurt anyone," Melissa insisted in spite of the fact that she saw Ray pin her brother to the wall the previous night. "He's much more protective since Eddie is due soon. I really should call her, I don't want to make her upset."

Tommy stepped in front of his sister's path blocking her. "I know it seems that way but you never know it could just attack. Then where would your friends be huh?"

"Considering that he's a trained assist dog and he was a police dog," Melissa sighed. "Tommy, please move, I need to at least text Eddie back, she's going to be so upset. I won't go over, we'll spend the day I promise."

Tommy sighed, but stepped aside, he eyed his sister as she drove past him to check her phone. "Open message, "So sorry, Eddie. Can't make it today. I'll call you later…" That was all the explanation she gave.

Eddie's phone chirped and she reached for it dropping the piles of tiny diapers that she held on her lap. "Read text,' she commanded. All three ladies shared puzzle looks.

Linda immediately noticed the disappointed look on her sister in law's face. "What's wrong, Eddie? What happened?"

"Melissa said she's not coming, but she didn't say why or anything. I think she's mad at me from last night, Ray went nuts on her brother, and you know what they say about blood…" Eddie tried to hide the hurt.

Linda sighed and stood up to stand beside Eddie's chair. "I'm sorry Eddie, maybe it isn't because of that. Mel is your friend, she wouldn't cancel because of that she'd tell you."

Eddie nodded, "Maybe…I'm a little hungry, I think I'll get some cookies. Anyone else?" Eddie needed to be alone to regroup. This just felt so off to her, something was wrong.

"No thanks," Linda smiled sensing what Eddie really needed was just a few minutes to process what just happened away from her and Nancy.

Eddie bit her lip and regrouped, she returned with fortune cookies from a few nights ago and handed then to Ray for him to open. This was for her shower, a celebration for her baby, how could her best friend not be there…Still, she had her sister-in-law and a friend that was also like family there…she would not ruin this moment.

Linda returned to helping Nancy only giving a shake of her head when she caught Nancy's eye. "Jamie will get to the bottom of it, he's with Marcus today," Linda sighed. "That is coming really pretty."

The two older women kept up Eddie's spirits for the rest of the day. Linda left around four leaving Eddie with Nancy until Jamie came home.

Jamie came home around six greeting his wife with a kiss to her head. "Hey, Angel, how are you feeling?" Eddie was lying down with her feet up, Ray dutifully by her side. "Hey, Nancy, thanks for sitting with her."

"It's no problem, but she was very upset today. Melissa cancelled, and I'm sure it wasn't personal but Eddie took it very hard. She only nodded off a little while ago, she was very nervous."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, her brother wanted to spend time, and they are trying to build their relationship. Marcus and Melissa are bringing the baby over later."

He shrugged his jacket off quickly sitting on the couch next to Eddie careful not to wake her. "Good, don't want to see her upset, I hope they can talk it out."

"See you tomorrow," Nancy smiled. "I'm taking her for her dermatologist appointment and for a pedicure if she's feeling strong enough. Text if you need anything."

Jamie snuggled with Eddie as she slept, thankful that they did have such good friends. Marcus would be upset that Melissa spent the whole day alone with Tommy, but they had to bond as siblings again. Eddie would understand that, once she was sure everything was okay.

 **Next Update – June 30** **th** **– Tommy meets the rest of the Reagans, some of them agree with Ray. Tommy askes Melissa for a huge amount of help.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Marcus, Melissa, and Tommy rang the bell with baby JJ in tow ten days later for dinner with the Reagan clan. Eddie commanded the door to open and smiled brightly; she was so glad to see her friend. Melissa had been a stranger the last week or so since Tommy arrived.

"Welcome, come on in," Eddie greeted. "Give me that baby…look how big you got…" Eddie held the little boy on her lap.

Ray bounded from where he was sitting by Jamie as soon as he saw Tommy in the house. He showed all of his teeth and began to bark firmly at the person intruding into his house. This time Jamie was prepared for the reaction and grabbed Ray by the collar, "Ray, calm down, friends, Ray. Friends…it's okay, settle down."

"Jamie, put him up," Eddie told him. "Maybe it's Tommy cologne or something setting him off. He's too upset, it's not good for him."

Jamie nodded, "Come on, Ray, it's time for a rest. Come on, let's go lie down."

Ray fought Jamie, his instinct was to protect, he didn't understand having to be put away in the bedroom. Ray growled and snapped at Jamie.

Frank, an old hand at handling canine dogs stepped over, "He'll settle in a few minutes.' Frank took Ray's collar, "Ray, lie down." He pointed to his bed in the open, the animal went obediently for the time being at least.

During the entire dinner, Frank kept observing. Tommy seemed to be the embodiment of a southern gentleman, but something was rubbing him the wrong way. Perhaps it was Ray and his anxiety over this person, NYPD canines were trained to spot things even the most astute detectives could not see. Frank looked at Henry and Danny, both of them laughing with Tommy, telling stories and making jokes…they were two of the best judges of character Frank knew…He rubbed his mustache puzzled.

Jamie and Eddie had set up a wonderful ethnic spread, goulash, chicken paprikash, and cabbage noodles were the highlights. "Oh, I missed this since you moved out. Weren't you supposed to come over last week and make it?" Marcus asked.

"I was," Eddie replied. "But Melissa said that JJ had a rough night and wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, that's right," Marcus covered but the cop in Eddie knew that it was something he was unaware of, another excuse. "Well, I'm enjoying it now."

"You are a good cook," Tommy praised Eddie. "I'm so sorry that I didn't give Melly more time at home to learn before we chose to have her go to assisted living."

"Yes," Frank sighed. "Why all the way up here in New York, surely DC, Baltimore, Richmond, even Charlottesville would have had a decent place where you could have maintained some kind of contact."

"They had places," Tommy replied. "But this one had the distinction of keeping the younger residents together and at the time I felt that was better for Melissa. Turned out I was right, who knows if she would have all she has today if we made another decision."

Melissa looked at Tommy with a smile, "I have my husband and son, my very best friend, and now my brother back…there isn't much more I could want in my life." Melissa reached over to Eddie and held her hand.

Eddie smiled, "My choice to go to the hospital really hurt Jamie, but I did make a good friend. I think things happened for a reason."

Tommy nodded, "Yes, oh yes…When I saw Melly rolling down the hill after Peanuts threw her…and the way her body was twisted like it was…I thought she was dead. Her head was sideways, it was one of the single most disturbing things…"

Eddie cocked an eyebrow, "Melissa always made it seem like she was alone when the accident happened, that…"

"She was technically," Tommy replied. "I happened to come by when the horse was going down the embankment, Melly didn't know I was there."

Tommy shot Melissa a look that was not lost on Frank or Eddie. "Yes, uh, Tommy was there when I woke up but all of that time was so lost on me, the medications, the pain. You know how that is Eddie."

"All I remember is Jamie," Eddie replied. "Being with him and him holding my head, stroking my shoulders, he just filled everything about that time, no room for fear or anything, he was just always there."

Melissa smiled, she didn't have that memory, in fact, her memory of her accident was something she kept very close to her chest.

The meal ended with Eddie serving Dobos cake and coffee. Jamie smiled at how proud she looked of herself that she was able to put this all out. She was very tired, but so happy to have put this dinner on.

"Everything was delicious sweetheart," Frank said as they moved to leave. "I'm going to be the talk of 1PP tomorrow with leftovers that smell this good."

"I'm so proud of you," Henry told Eddie. "Tommy is a hoot, we need to do this again."

"Thanks for having us, Eddie," Danny said giving her a hug and kiss. "See you on Sunday," Linda told her. "You have to make this cake again…"

The house cleared out slowly but surely until it was just Melissa, Marcus, and Tommy. Melissa took Eddie aside, "Thank you so much for making Tommy feel welcome. I'm so happy having him back in my life."

"I'm happy for you too, I'm glad you found your brother again, but…" Eddie looked down at her belly.

"I know I haven't been around as much, I'm sorry for that. I'm just getting used to having him around, but let's have a special girls day this week, just us, okay?" Melissa smiled.

"I'd love that, yes…let me know. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow but any other day," Eddie replied.

Very soon, the house was empty.

"You were a hit," Jamie praised as he helped Eddie get into bed that night. "And we are agreed on what we tell the doctor tomorrow about the birth?"

Eddie gave Jamie a sleepy smile, "Yes, schedule the C-section, it's the safest way for the baby and for me. I'm so ready to meet this little one, Jamie. I really am."

Jamie gave Eddie a kiss, "Get some sleep, I have a little reading to do before bed, brushing up for the second interview on Friday."

"You'll kill it," Eddie encouraged. "Don't stay up too late, our appointment is in the city at nine."

Jamie nodded and gave Eddie another soft kiss before heading out to read.

Jamie wasn't the only Reagan burning the midnight oil that night. The dinner with Tommy had disturbed Frank enough that he made a phone call to Detective Baker. It was not like an NYPD canine to react that way, and Tommy's story about Melissa's accident rubbed him the wrong way.

"I am so sorry to bother you at home, Abigail, but if you could help me out as a personal favor," Frank asked his long time aid.

"Of course, Sir," Baker replied. Frank had helped her and her boys so much since Kevin died. "I'll run his name through and see what pops, but if he's this smooth…"

"I know, but it's worth a try, Melissa is a sweetheart and a good friends to Eddie and Jamie, I don't want her hurt."

Baker agreed and took her marching orders, beginning the leg work immediately. If Frank was rubbing the wrong way…wait a minute, when did she start thinking of him as Frank?

In the small house in Queens, Melissa heard Tommy stirring in the living room. Marcus was sleeping peacefully with a stomach full of Eddie's home cooked delicacies. Melissa pushed herself into the wheelchair and drove herself to the living room. "Tommy? What are you doing up?"

"I'll get it to you!" Tommy insisted firmly. "But calling me in the middle of the night making threats, not going to help!" Tommy ran a hand through his hair and paced.

When he finally hung up the phone, he threw it hard against the sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Melissa. "What are you doing spying on me?" he snapped. "How dare you sneak up on me like this!"

Melissa recoiled involuntarily, she hadn't seen the anger since he'd been back in her life. "Tommy, I wasn't I heard you and I thought you were sick. I'm sorry…"

Melissa felt like a little girl again, scared of her big brother's anger. "Are you in trouble, Tommy? Do you need help?"

"Trouble,' Tommy sniffed. "Trouble does not even begin to cover it! I invested almost $100,000 in a start up company that went south, I was going to lose everything if I didn't pay that money back. I borrowed against a few weeks pay with a guy from Flatbush, and now I can't pay it back so…"

"So you're upside down and about to get into much more trouble than necessary," Melissa sighed.

Tommy put his head in his hands, "You've got to help me, Melly. I can't go down this road again, I cleaned up my life. I don't bet anymore, I'm not drinking…please Melly…for the sake of our new relationship…we're blood…Please…"

Melissa drove herself closer to her brother, "I'll talk to Marcus okay? I'm sure we can work something out. Don't be upset….We're family, we're back together. It's going to be okay."

"Where do you have $100,000? You don't even work, Marcus is a cop, you don't have it, so don't…"

"We'll work it out," Melissa soothed. "I promise. Try to get sleep okay? We had a nice night together, I'll talk to Marcus about this and we'll come up with something together."

Tommy bit his cheek not to laugh, Melissa and her spirit of family, talking about teamwork…He laughed to himself…everything was working out perfectly. Melissa would move mountains to get him this money, then he could actually make the investment and be sitting on easy street…she was stupid…just like always. Marriage and a baby didn't change her at all…thank God…

Melissa slid back into bed an hour later, Marcus stirred. "Is JJ okay? I didn't hear him crying?"

Marcus drew Melissa close to him.

"No, JJ is fine," Melissa replied. "It's Tommy, he's in trouble honey and we have to help him, we just have to."

Marcus sighed, "Melly, I know how important it is to you to have him back in your life, baby, but I'm just not sure…"

Melissa stiffened, "I know you're not sure but I can't…I can't let my brother be upside down on a loan that he had to take because he got taken. He needs help, we have to at least try."

Marcus felt like he was going to be sick, Tommy wanted money from them and his wife was trembling with fear in his arms. "We don't have a lot in savings, and that is for if one of us gets sick or…"

"I know, but this is my brother, and…" Melissa felt a couple tears begin to fall. "I don't want to let him down. I know what it is to be alone and feel like no one cares if you're dead or alive and I don't want anyone else to feel that kind of pain…"

Marcus sighed, he hated Melissa ever felt that way. "All right, baby, all right, we'll see what we can do okay. If nothing else, I can talk to this guy, get him to take some of the payment and back off. We'll fix it…stop your crying. We'll fix it."

Marcus rocked Melissa until she dozed off in his arms, sleep was something that would be elusive for Marcus for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: So a few of the Reagans made an appearance here and not to worry, baby Reagan will bring them all back, especially Henry…**

 **Next Update – July 4** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie settle on a delivery method, Melissa begs Eddie for help, Jamie must reach out to an old friend for assistance**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

"I just wish we were in a better place with names," Eddie griped. "The baby is going to be here in a few weeks since we decided to go with the C-section…"

"I know, and we will pick a good name that meets with all our preferences," Jamie replied. "Don't stress about things like that…" Jamie rubbed Eddie's belly gently as they waited. The doctor was over an hour late. She had been called in the night to a delivery.

"Baby Reagan," the nurse called. "Come on back…"

"We need to get a weight on you today," the nurse replied. "Dad, if you can place Mom on the table and then let go…"

Jamie did as he was asked, placing Eddie and waiting for the table to record. "Okay, you're three pounds over where you should be for this stage," the nurse told Eddie. "Dr. Eisenberg will want to discuss that with you. She'll be in shortly."

"It was all that good food you made yesterday," Jamie replied making light of it. They both knew that even a slight deviation from the plan could spell trouble for Eddie's slight frame. "I'm still stuffed from that. Dad said Pop didn't even eat his full pancake breakfast."

"Hungarian and Serbian food is very rich," Eddie replied. "But three pounds, Jamie…"

"It's also very salty," Jamie reminded her. "Let's not get the cart before the horse…" Jamie kissed Eddie's neck gently, then nibbled on her ear lobe. "If the doctor said it was safe to have sex again we'd but burning off some of those extra calories…" Eddie and Jamie exchanged three sharp, but soulful kisses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "I'd ask how you were feeling, Eddie, but I'm thinking you're doing pretty well. I do apologize for being late. Any questions or concerns come up since the last time?"

Eddie and Jamie shared a look, then he replied for them both, "No, everything has been going pretty well. Eddie's sleeping well and even the shortness of breath is getting easier to handle with new positions in her chair and in bed."

"Sounds great, let's have a look," Dr. Eisenberg smiled and began the exam.

The baby was still on target and seemed to smile at its parents in the ultrasound. Dr. Eisenberg sat back. "The baby is the picture of health, and so are you except for being a little over on the weight. It looks like it's just water, there's a little edema in your legs and feet."

"But she's all right?" Jamie asked.

"They are both fine, I'm going to give you a little something to try to dispel the water, so Jamie, she's going to need a little more attention on the catheter today."

Jamie nodded, "Not a problem. I'll make sure she's okay."

"I know you will," Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "The final piece of business for today, have you made a decision about the delivery?"

Jamie reached for Eddie's hand and their eyes locked. Jamie raised his eyebrow subtly asking if the choice they reached together was still the one Eddie felt was right in her heart. Eddie gave a single nod then spoke, "We're going to go with the C-section, we feel it's safer."

The doctor made a note in the file, "Good deal. Rest, call me if the swelling gets worse, otherwise, see you two next week."

Jamie and Eddie left the doctor's office happy and content. Jamie smiled, "I don't mind having to tend to my wife extra…in fact I kind of like it." Jamie took a kiss as their car pulled into the driveway. "I'm going to head out to get more catheter bags and pick up a few things from the store. Will you be okay with Ray?"

"Of course," Eddie replied. "Oh, your suit should be done at the cleaners too, I know you want it for tomorrow."

Jamie kissed Eddie and set her in her chair before pulling back out into traffic.

Eddie was surprised to see Melissa, sitting in her wheelchair, on the front porch. "Melly?" Eddie arched her brow. "Are you okay?" Eddie drove to Melissa.

"Eddie, I'm in trouble…If Marcus finds out…" Melissa sobbed. "I'm in terrible, terrible trouble…"

"Come in the house…" Eddie urged. "It can't be all that bad. Nothing is so bad we can't work it out together. Come on…"

Eddie and Melissa then sat down on Melissa's left. "What happened?" Eddie asked. "Is it Tommy?"

Melissa sniffled, "Yes. It's awful. Marcus is going to kill me when he finds out. I was desperate and I got scared. Tommy…he…"

Eddie looked at Melissa, it was unlike her to cry at all, let alone like this. "What did he do?" Eddie asked softly.

Melissa relayed the whole upsetting story to Eddie, hiccupping as she relayed her fears for her brother. "Marcus said we didn't have the credit, we didn't have the money except in the account…that he got after his father died. I wrote a check on it…I didn't know that was the account Marcus was using to pay for the house, until after I did it. If Marcus finds out I used that money, he wasn't supposed to know…"

Eddie sighed, Marcus would be furious if he knew that Melissa all but leveled their back up account. "Marcus knew about the money issues?" Eddie confirmed and Melissa nodded.

"Yes, he knew and he was going to try to take a second out. He didn't want to use the death gratuity money, he said that money was for JJ's school or if I needed something like a new chair or something emergent. He was adamant but Tommy borrowed money from a loan shark to cover a bad investment. He might get killed or worse…"

"We should talk to Jamie and Danny about his," Eddie sighed. "But even still, that's not going to solve your problem. How much money did you give him? What do you need to make the account where it was?"

"One hundred thousand dollars," Melissa replied. "I all but emptied that account. The house payment is going to bounce and Marcus…even Jamie wouldn't let me stay here because I betrayed his partner."

"First off," Eddie comforted. 'You didn't betray anyone, you tried to help your brother. Second, we still might be able to get out of this. Sip your tea, try to rest, I'm going to make a couple calls."

Eddie came up empty twenty minutes later. There was only one thing left to do, talk to Jamie and see if he would go with her to the family for the money. She couldn't let this happen to Melissa, not without trying every which way to help.

"I'll talk to Jamie as soon as he gets home…in the mean time…can you help me with something? I guess Jamie is in traffic but…I need a bag change."

Melissa smiled, something normal, helping her dearest friend. "Okay, let's do it…" The two ladies moved to the bedroom, the problem tabled for the moment.

Once Eddie's catheter bag was changed, Melissa headed home so she would be there when Marcus arrived and so Eddie could speak to Jamie alone. "I have you, I won't let you fall on cement, okay. If nothing else, we'll get the mortgage money in there in time."

The two friends hugged, and Melissa headed out as soon as the van arrived.

Eddie sat nervously waiting for Jamie to come home. It only took him a second to know something was wrong. "What is it?" Jamie asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Jamie, Melissa was here, I know you saw her before you left. Oh, Jamie, she and Marcus are in trouble, terrible trouble and she came to me for help. I called my father, but I couldn't get through to him and your father's office wouldn't help me, but even if I could get to my dad…"

"Slow down, Angel." Jamie took Eddie out of her chair and put her next to him on the sofa. "Tell me what the trouble is."

Slowly, Eddie took a breath and told Jamie the story as Melissa had told it to her. As Eddie explained how Melissa wrote the check on Marcus' father's death benefit account she saw his jaw tighten and make a firm line. "I know it was so wrong for her to do that, but I can't imagine how panicked she was to have made that choice. Now, Tommy can't replace the money and their mortgage check is going to bounce. We have to help them."

Jamie sighed, "If we don't help them, I'm not sure the marriage is going to survive. If Marcus ever finds out she drained that account without talking to him…"

"I know this puts you in a horrible place, Jamie, having to keep a secret from your best friend, but…" Eddie looked at him. Her eyes said it all.

"It does," Jamie sighed. "But having them lose their house and their happiness is a lot worse. And Armin can't work, not enough turn around time?"

"No, even if I talked to him today and he authorized it today it would take fifteen days because of the lock on his accounts, there's no way…what about your family?" Eddie asked. She was beginning to feel sick to her stomach.

Jamie noticed the look and tipped Eddie back so she could breath a little deeper, he kept her feet on his lap, rubbing the bottom of one of them. "We can't go to my grandpa," Jamie sighed. "He's given us way too much already, it's not fair to ask him. It's way too much to talk to Danny or Erin, or even Dad…If we are going to do this we, we're going to have to do it ourselves."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Thank you, you have no idea how much…" Jamie leaned down to kiss her. "Yes, I do. Let me get on the computer and see if we can float an emergency loan. We'll work the rest of it out later."

Jamie insisted that Eddie rest while he worked on the computer. Eddie got herself worked up to the point that he was concerned, he had caused that once, he never wanted to again. Jamie made a note to speak to Melissa about getting Eddie so upset, she hadn't minced words when he was culprit.

Two hours later, Jamie threw his pen in the air in defeat. He had applied to every loan agency he found on line from their own personal bank, to the police man's fund, to Jacko's loans and stuff. They were turned down flat each time.

"No luck?" Eddie asked her frustrated husband.

"No," Jamie replied. "Our credit is good but it's too over extended to get us near the amount they need. The best thing we can do is go to Danny or my Dad for the amount of the mortgage payment and buy time. I can get a side job, put off the job hunt and…"

"But Marcus would find out," Eddie sighed. "He'd find out and it might ruin them, I can't let that happen. We can't let her lose everything she's found with Marcus, for trying to help her brother. Family…"

"I know, family is first, but Marcus and JJ are Melissa's main family now," Jamie reminded Eddie. "Like you're mine, I would not help Danny or anyone if it meant putting this family at risk. I hope you wouldn't either."

Eddie sighed, "Of course I wouldn't but Melissa lost her family and was alone for years…I don't want to see that happen again. It looks like we have no choice…there's only one person left that has a spare $100,000.00."

Jamie raised his eyebrow and read Eddie's mind, "No…oh no…not him. We said we were done with him after that hospice crap!"

"I know, and I am done with him for me, but this is for Melissa. I know he'll say yes, I know he will. Please Jamie, you call him. I'll stay out of it, please…"

Jamie bit his lip and turned it over in his mind, "Okay, remember I'm only doing this because you're my wife and I love you…" Jamie took Eddie' cell phone and dialed…

 **A/N: Happy Birthday Amercia! Hope you all enjoyed this update, the baby is on the way, arriving in the mid fifties of the story. Also, please check out the special Fourth of July update of Meet Me in Montana, authord by yours truly and my good friend NancyReviews.**

 **Next Update – July 7** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie help Melissa, Jamie makes a promise he might not be able to keep**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

The next afternoon, Jamie and Eddie waited for Eric to arrive. The previous night, Jamie had called him and asked him to come to lunch, they had something speak to him about. It hadn't even taken a second for Eric to agree.

When Jamie hung up he put his hand over his eyes and sighed, "If I had just listened to my mother," he lamented. "I can't believe we just had to do that."

"It's not for us," Eddie replied. "It's for Melissa and Marcus and our godchild. I love you so much for doing this, for swallowing your pride like this."

Jamie bit his lip, "It's not…" Jamie faltered. "It's not Eric as a person, he's nice enough. It's the idea of him near you that just…makes my skin crawl."

Eddie turned so she was able to look directly at Jamie, "He was just way too close to you at the track, Angel. He was way too forward sending you those brochures, it is not right. And yeah, I'm jealous that he has the money to send you to the top specialist and if God forbid you started to need nurses and help at home…that he could give it you. I want to be that man for you, and Eric would be in a heartbeat."

"No, he wouldn't," Eddie said softly. "Not at all. You are my husband and weather you were a cop, a lawyer, a waiter, I love Jamison Henry Reagan…not Eric what's his name? Okay? We are doing this for our friends. I would never go to Eric for me. You are the only person that can take care of me. You took care of me as a wife before I was your wife. You take care of me with all the love in your heart and that is why I lived through that first few months, why I'm here now and doing so well. Nothing Eric's money could do will ever be half as good as what your love does for me. Love is worth more than money, Jamie."

Jamie choked up a little bit and reached out to take Eddie's hand, "Oh Jamie…honey, talk to me. If you can't do this, if this is too hard for you, I'll call Melly and tell her we'll just help with the mortgage and be there when she tells Marcus the truth. I don't want to see you in pain over this."

"It's okay," Jamie sighed. "It's not asking him for help, not the way you think, it's the reason why we can do that. This man loves you, Eddie. He loves you that way I love you and…that is really unsettling for me. It hurts that another man loves you this much, and that he can provide for your needs in the blink of an eye…"

Eddie focused on her arm, and reached up to touch Jamie's cheek. "He doesn't love me like you do, no one ever could love me that much. I don't love him at all. I love you, you are my life, my world…the father of the baby inside of me that we are meeting in a month…I love you, Jamie. It hurts me to see you feeling this way. Eric is nothing to me, and all the things he could give, that doesn't hold a candle to the one thing he can't…"

Eddie tipped Jamie's head down and kissed him gently, "He can't give me a kiss like that, and the connection for us Jamie, the love…it's in that kiss. I love you so much…and I want to grow old kissing your lips and feeling my heart jump. You make my heart jump."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek and returned the gesture. The couple sat on the sofa together, softly kissing until the doorbell rang.

Eddie opened the door with Ray by her side. The dog sniffed the new person, recognized him and wagged his tail. Jamie felt his skin prickle, even the dog like the other man who loved his wife.

"Welcome," Jamie smiled. "Come in and sit down. Can I get you a drink?"

"I would love an iced tea or water, please," Eric replied confused as to why he was there.

Eddie parked her chair while Jamie went to get a tray of refreshments for Eric, Eddie, and him. Once Jamie was sitting down, Eric began, "Tell me first, the baby and Eddie, are you both all right? You look beautiful, but are you both all right?"

Eddie offered a soft smile. She and Jamie had agreed that he would be the one to broach the subject of a loan with Eric, it was hard enough for him to make that call as it was. "I'm fine," Eddie replied. "And the baby is going to be born in about five weeks, we just set up a birthing plan the other day. How are you, how's business?"

"It's good, same as usual, and that is wonderful new that you are going to giving birth. If it's not too forward of me, could you send a notice or picture?" Eric asked.

"I think we could do that," Jamie replied. "Thank you so much for your concern for Eddie."

"Of course," Eric replied. "However, I don't know understand why I'm here though if everything is okay with Eddie. In fact, Eddie, you made it clear I was not welcome here, but Jamie indicated the matter was of the utmost importance."

"It is," Jamie replied. "If it was at all possible for Eddie and I to do it ourselves we would but it just isn't. Do you remember our friends Marcus and Melissa?"

"I do, Melissa has the little boy? We celebrated her birthday at the races, I do…Is that poor little baby sick?"

Eric knew something must wrong if Jamie brought him in from Manhattan. He looked over at Eddie, she was beginning to get upset, worrying that Eric would turn them down. He was their last chance.

"No, JJ isn't sick," Jamie replied. "Thankfully it's not health related. It seems that Melissa's estranged brother recently came back in their lives. Melissa really wanted to make this work, she really did and she over extended the family significantly by helping him. If the money isn't put back into Marcus' account, they will bounce their mortgage. They can't afford to miss anymore payments or they'll go into foreclosure, they got behind when JJ was born and just caught up. The deal is they can't miss anything for a year."

"So you need help to cover their mortgage?" Eric scratched his head. "I don't know, I mean…"

"It's not just their mortgage," Eddie spoke up. "It's…Melissa took $100,000 from their joint account without telling Marcus. She is my best friend and she is scared to death. She was crying here eyes out…"

Jamie took Eddie's hand, he could tell how anxious she was getting. This could go bad fast if he wasn't careful. Eddie's face slowly began to turn red.

"We asked you here, Eric, because Eddie and I can't help ourselves and it's so important to Eddie that we do this. I know it's a lot to ask but…"

"Please…" Eddie managed as she felt her face getting hot and her body felt heavy. "Ja…Jamie…"

Eddie was shaking, each breath she took was labored, face red and hot. "Eddie? Angel, don't do this?"

"Jamie..." Eddie gasped. The pressure was rising, she could feel it. She knew Jamie would help, he always did.

"What is it?" Eric asked. For each shade of red Eddie turned, Eric lost a shade. "What's happening to her?"

"She's having an AD episode I'm going to need your help Eric okay," Jamie kept his voice calm even though he was worried.

Jamie moved Eddie out of her wheelchair to the recliner, it was easier with the baby to place her there. Jamie placed her feet on the floor and held her back up. "I need an ice pack, Eric." Eric didn't move. "I need an ice pack, Eric, now. Right now."

Eric stood frozen watching Eddie seeing firsthand what could happen with someone as medically fragile as Eddie.

"Eric," Jamie said firmly. "I need the ice pack now…please!"

Eric snapped out of it, "Where is it?

"In the freezer, in the kitchen, on the door," Jamie told him as a white faced Eric started to finally move.

When Eric returned with the ice pack, Jamie placed in on Eddie's neck, "There you go, Angel. Try to get a deep breath," Jamie began to rub her belly with one hand and hold the ice with the other. "Keep talking to me Eddie…"

"Jamie…So tired. I'm okay just hot and tired," Eddie admitted. Eric watched Jamie cradled Eddie in his arms.

"I know, it's going to pass," Jamie soothed. "It's going to pass…let's lie back now." Jamie eased Eddie back in the recliner and put her feet up on pillows. "Keep breathing." Jamie turned back to Eric, "I'm sorry, sometimes stress, sometimes it's pain…I think she's just very upset about Melissa, they are best friends."

"Is she? Is it like this a lot with Eddie?" Eric still couldn't believe what he was seeing, what Eddie went through.

"When she first got hurt, a lot," Jamie replied. "We had to figure out what would set her off, now it's usually like this for her when she's been sick or if she's under significant stress. We'll probably go through this when she's recovering from having the baby. It's best to let her rest right now, she'll be all right in a few minutes. Her pressure is coming down."

Eric reached into his jacket and took out his checkbook, "You said $100,000?"

Jamie looked back at him surprised, not wanting to take his money shaking his head. "I'm more concerned with eddie' s health right now."

"I know you are, but you asked me here to help you help your friends. If knowing I'm going to help will calm her..." Jamie understood.

"Thank you Eric that is very generous of you..."

"I'm going to get a side job and I'll start paying it back as soon as possible," Jamie replied as he took the check. "We appreciate the help more than you can know."

Eric looked at Eddie, recovering from the episode, "Actually, if I could speak to you for just a moment Jamie, I have another suggestion."

"Okay.." Jamie checked on Eddie soothing her with runs along her arm turning back to Eric.

Eric moved his head so that he could speak to Jamie out of Eddie's ear shot. Jamie kisseed Eddie's head, then followed him. "This is a gift," Eric told him. "From a friend to another friend. I don't want you to repay the loan, what I would like is your promise that when or if things get harder, and you need to bring in medical help for Eddie, you let me help. I love her, you know I love her, I want you to give her everything you can spiritually and emotionally, but please your word, that you'll reach out to me and take the help to ease her through things when...when it's not so easy anymore."

Jamie didn't want to think about that, but both men knew reality, Eddie's life expectancy was not that of a normal, healthy thirty-two year old woman. "I can take care of her, I am her carer…"

"I know that, and what you just did, I could never do that for her, I couldn't…I want you to be able to provide her with love and with comfort, and to allow me to spend whatever you need to get her the best medical care, the top nurses…Your word on that would be more than enough to repay this check."

Jamie looked at Eddie, her color was becoming normal, and she was shifting her own position. This wasn't a bad spell, but he knew, just as Eric did, their clock was ticking faster than a normal one. "Okay," Jamie replied. "You have my word, when and if she needs more care that what is basic, I'll contact you. I appreciate that you care so deeply for Eddie…"

The men returned to the living room, "Thank you so much," Eddie told Eric with a smile.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Eric replied. "Anything you ever need…"

Eric looked at Jamie, "May I say goodbye, give her a kiss on the cheek?"

Jamie nodded, "I'll let you two…" Jamie stepped out of the room to let the old friends bid farewell.

Eric gently touched Eddie's cheek, "You have a good man that loves you so much and a good friend with the means to do anything you need…Don't throw my card away this time, if you need me, call me please…"

Eddie nodded, "I'm grateful to you for helping Melissa, she's like a sister to me, the only family I have besides the one I married. Thank you."

Eric smiled and leaned down bestowing a gentle kiss on Eddie's cheek, "Anytime…" He meant it.

Eric left a few minutes later. Jamie stepped out of the bedroom and sat on the recliner with Eddie. "That was easier than I thought," Jamie replied. "But still humbling.

Eddie rested her head on Jamie' s shoulder looking up at him. "Yeah it was."

"If I made another choice in my life, I could have done this...If I stayed with Baxter Chase...I hated doing this Eddie, partially because he has the life I could have but...he loves you and that just...Another man loves my wife, that feels all kinds of wrong."

Eddie picked her head up to nuzzle his neck. "But I'm here with you Jamie not him. I love you and only you."

Jamie nodded, "How about you nap and then when Marcus is out at the basketball game for the 12th, we go over and give Melly the money okay?"

"Sounds good," Eddie cuddled against his chest closing her eyes and took a breath in.

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, holding her close to him. Eric might be able to provide the money, but Eddie was right, they had a love like no other, that kind of love took two people, and while Eddie held that special place for two men…there was only room in her own heart for once special love and Jamie knew as she murmured his name in her sleep that space belong to only him.

 **Next Update – July 11 – Jamie and Eddie held Melissa with condition.**

 **Thanks so much for continuing to read and review. Let me hear from you, it's almost baby time.**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Eddie rested most of the night, forcing them to put off the visit to Melissa for the next day. Eddie took some soup and toast for supper then went to nap early. Jamie slid into bed just after ten and pulled her into his arms, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm the rest helped a little but another one would definitely help in your arms." Eddie looked up at him.

"That is always the best medicine, isn't it?" Jamie asked. "Holding onto one another..." Jamie took a breath. He needed to talk to her about the promise he made to Eric.

"Yeah, it is. Being in your arms, so close to you, just makes everything feel right, " Eddie smiled.

She inched her arm to cover the large baby mound.

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's head, "Angel, I need to talk to you about something. I don't know if you remember, Eric and I stepped out of the room to speak after he wrote his check."

Eddie nodded, "Yea I remember Jamie what's wrong?"

"Eric offered that money as a gift, he doesn't want any repayment, he wanted to help and that was very nice, but he asked my to give him my word on something else. We talked about what will happen when you...when..." Jamie choked up.

"Go ahead, Jamie. When I what? That was very nice of him actually but what did he ask you to keep your word on?" Eddie rubbed her cheek on Jamie's shirt to soothe him.

"He asked that as the years passed if you were getting sicker, or weak...and we know the reality of this...we've discussed it...that I allow him to provide all your medical care, so that I can comfort you and love you and not have to serve that role. I did make him that promise, but now I think I should have discussed it with you. Neither one of us wanted this to be a secret, but you were feeling so weak…" Jamie had promised Eddie long ago not to put her on the outside of her own life.

"I know," Eddie sighed. "And I'm glad you're telling me now." Eddie's face said it all for Jamie, she was not happy with the promise he made.

"You're upset," Jamie sighed. "I really didn't…The thought of you being sick and at the end of your life and not being able to provide…I can't provide for you like he could and that bothers me Eddie, it bothers me a lot."

Eddie sighed, "Jamie, you provide so much more for me than he ever could. I don't want to have strangers caring for me if I'm dying. I want that to be you and Melissa and Nancy and Linda, I want that to be special, I want that to be precious…"

Jamie nodded, "I want it to be long after I'm gone…"

"We know it won't be, but it won't be for a long time either," Eddie replied.

Jamie smiled and kissed Eddie's head, "Let's not talk about it anymore, I just didn't want it to be a secret between us. Tomorrow, we have a big day, and you really need your rest." Jamie kissed Eddie and trailed a few kisses down her throat to her belly. "I love you, mystic…"

"Mystic?" Eddie raised her eyebrow. "Oh hell no…"

Ray barked his disapproval at the name, making Jamie and Eddie both break out into laughter.

When Jamie and Eddie were certain Marcus was out and about for a few hours, they headed over to their house. Eddied had sent Melissa a text telling her they were going to be coming over. Melissa only replied with an okay, Eddie knew something was wrong.

It was just after 11 when Jamie and Eddie pulled up to the house. Jamie parked and helped Eddie out of the car and into her chair. Melissa let them in quickly. "Where's Ray?" she asked seeing just her two friends. It was clear she was crying most of the morning.

"What's wrong, Melly?" Eddie asked going to her friend. "Is it JJ? Is he sick?"

Jamie looked at JJ who was in his walker happily playing. "I don't think so, Angel. I think it's something else. Melissa, Eddie and I need to talk to you, okay?" Jamie sat down and held Melissa's eye.

Melissa didn't speak, she was too hurt and too terrified to even try. Jamie's voice was gentle and soft, but held a firm edge. "Eddie and I…have the $100,000 check in hand, but we do need to talk about something first."

Melissa nodded, "I can't believe you even got it this fast or at all. I was up all night thinking how Marcus was going to leave me or at least…"

"Eddie and I couldn't stand the idea of you losing your house or having any undo stress, so we tried very hard to get this done. There's no need to pay us back, we'll handle all that but, I need and I think your marriage needs for you to tell Marcus the truth about what happened. He deserves to know it and I won't be able to keep this from my partner. If he and I don't have implicit truth we aren't safe," Jamie explained.

Melissa went white, "But I can't. I can't tell him, I can't say anything to him…"

Eddie looked at Jamie, her eyes pleading with him to speak for them both. They had chosen to make sure that Melissa told Marcus, they both felt secrets were detrimental to marriage and to partnership, doubly so when the partners depended on each other for their lives.

"I know it will be hard, and if you want Eddie and I will be here when you tell him, or I'll tell him for you. We all have to pay the piper for this, I had to swallow my Irish pride and ask a man that is in love with my wife for this money and Eddie…she was so upset over it she had a flush that bordered on a full blown episode…You need to tell the truth to your husband, with our support."

Melissa dropped her head, "I know you're right, and I'm so sorry for everything. Eddie, I didn't know you would get so upset. I…And it was all for nothing, I tried to do this to help my brother, to get my family back and…"

Melissa's throat tightened. "I ruined my marriage, I scared and stressed my friends, and Tommy…left before the ink on my check was dry…"

Eddie sighed and moved as close as she could to hold her friend in her arms. "Ssh," Eddie soothed. "Ssh, it's okay. It's okay, you didn't know he'd do that. That's not your fault. Ssh…"

Jamie's jaw locked, everyone liked Tommy, he liked Tommy, even Danny and Henry did. The only ones that didn't find Tommy charming and endearing were…the two they should have paid the most attention to, JJ and Ray.

Jamie stepped closer and wrapped is arms around Melissa and Eddie, offering them both comfort. "I'm sorry if was tough on your Melissa," Jamie replied. "But you were tough on me when Eddie was staying with you, you even banned me from the house to protect her. I have to be that way now, to protect Eddie, and Marcus. He'll be home soon. We'll talk and it will be okay."

Jamie had such a special way about him that Melissa almost believed it. She settled down and stopped crying by the time Marcus got back from his errands and lunch. With Melissa's word that she would be honest with Marcus, Jamie took the check to the bank to deposit it. Eddie fixed her friend some tea, "Talk to me Melly…What did he say or do before he left?"

"Nothing," Melissa replied. "He didn't say anything, I got home from your house and he was gone. No note…when he didn't come back today I knew it was like the other times, he lied, he used, and he left."

Melissa wiped her face. "How mad do you think he'll be?"

"Well, you did take the money without asking, but you did it for what you thought was the right reasons. He'll be mad, but the money is back, no harm done." Eddie stroked her friend's hand. "Try to relax, let's play peek a boo with JJ, he likes that game."

Eddie had Melissa and JJ laughing by the time Jamie returned from the bank. "I saw Marcus' truck parked by the deli so he'll be home any minute. Look at this chubby guy," Jamie picked JJ up from his chair and tickled his belly. The baby giggled and blew a raspberry at him.

Ten minutes later, Marcus pushed the door open and came inside. "Whoa…who died?" he asked seeing Melissa and their two best friends in the living room. Jamie was bouncing JJ on his lap but the mood was very tense.

"No one, honey," Melissa replied. "No, but I really need to talk to you, can you sit down?"

Marcus moved and gave Melissa a kiss, "Of course, baby, but what's so bad…Are you sick? The doctor the other day, he said you're sick right?" Marcus was already down the path to panic.

"No, Marcus," Melissa replied. "I'm not sick, but I did…" Melissa stopped and dropped her head. Jamie knew that physical cue well and automatically tipped the chair. Eddie moved her hand and rubbed Melissa's leg. Marcus was getting paler by the second. "What's going on?"

Jamie took a breath, "In a word, money. A couple of days ago, Tommy asked Melissa for some money, over $100,000 and Melissa, being a good sister, and wanting the family back she gave it to him, from your father's death benefit account."

Marcus' face went from white to red. "You did what?!" he thundered. "You took the money for our house, for our son and gave it to that lying…What are we gonna do huh? I hope he let's us borrow it back for a hotel cause this house…"

Jamie stood up, "Marcus…calm down…The money is back in the account, I made a deposit this morning and everything is fine with the money now. What we weren't fine with, I wasn't fine lying to my partner and Melissa wasn't fine lying to her husband but as you can see, she was rightfully scared to talk to you about this. I promised her I would."

Marcus nodded, "I have no idea when we can pay that money back, Jamie. I can't…" There was a hurt in Marcus' voice Jamie hadn't heard before now, he wanted to help but knew they could only do so much.

"Where is Mr. Wonderful now?" Marcus asked. "Cause I want every cent to go back to Jamie and Eddie, we tried to get him his money, and we couldn't. You had no right, Melissa! No right!"

Marcus turned on his heel and headed out the door, slamming it hard behind him. Eddie looked at Jamie, "That went well."

Melissa once again, burst into tears.

 **Next Update – July 14** **th** **– Join us for Jamie and Eddie's baby shower, and yes, they are separate.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

"Oh, Eddie, you look so pretty honey," Jamie smiled. Linda had just put the finishing touches on Eddie's hair. "This is going to be a perfect day. 'Everything is all ready up front, Melissa and Nancy have the spread out and the diaper cakes and sock bouquets look fabulous, if such things can look fabulous. I'm still baffled by the cute."

Eddie smiled, "Melissa saw them online and Nancy and Linda kind of went aww and there they are. I just want to get through the day without having to have a bag change, a crying spell, or my feet swelling up."

"If you need me, have one of the ladies call and I'll rush home," Jamie replied giving Eddie a soft kiss. "I want you to have a good time, relax, let Nancy and Linda run this thing, you are the guest of honor, you rest and have fun."

"They really did work so hard," Eddie replied. 'You know this isn't me, I'm not all the frills…"

"This is their way of showing how much they love you," Jamie replied. "I'm so glad you have so much love around you today and going into this next part. We are going to have the most incredible baby, if it's anything like you."

Eddie felt her throat close, "Don't make me cry off my make-up, it took Linda half an hour to do it."

Jamie laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to meet this little one. This makes it feel real. When I get back there will be baby stuff here."

"I know…and you will have a haul of your own," Eddie laughed. "I have no idea what you get at a dad's shower…"

Jamie didn't either, in the family, you had to be a dad to get to go. "Well, I'll tell you all about it when I get home. The only thing I'm not excited about is that I don't get ot be with you for the party. You always make things fun."

Eddie drove to the living room with Jamie right behind her.

"Oh my goodness, it look so beautiful," Eddie gasped and choked up. She'd been a little more emotional lately.

"We're glad you like it," Melissa replied. "Everyone will be arriving in a few minutes."

Linda laughed, "When Danny came home from his Dad shower when I was carrying Jack, he was so drunk he made my morning sickness look like a cake walk."

Eddie laughed, Jamie drunk was always something to see.

Jamie ignored the playful banter of his sister in law and leaned down to kiss Eddie. "I'll see you tonight, you have fun with your friends. You deserve this. I love you…" Jamie gave Eddie another soft kiss before kissing her baby mound. "I love you, Kiddo. See you later."

With a wave and a smile Jamie headed out the door.

"Hey, there he is, the new Dad!" Renzulli announced as Jamie walked into Mayer's Bar and Grill, the chosen venue for his New Dad's shower. "To Jamie…your life won't ever be the same again."

McKenna, Lieutenant Gormley, Regetti, and a few other dads from the 12th were there, along with the Reagan family, Nancy's husband Paul, Kara's husband Matt, and Marcus. They all raised glassed to Jamie. "Here you go, first of many," Renzulli handed a beer to his old boot.

"No, thanks, Sarge," Jamie replied. "I think I'm gonna stick to soda, with Eddie's condition she might need me so…"

"My kid brother," Danny joked. "Always the most responsible…I'll take that." Danny took the beer and dropped it in one gulp.

"Smart move Jamie," McKenna said. 'Keep the drunken night for after the baby comes. When my son was born, I accidently put whiskey in his bottle one night I was so tired. That kid did not sleep for three months, neither did my wife, and we all know what that means."

Frank, Paul, and Henry sat at the far end of the bar. They were a little bit older and a little more reserved than the NYPD crowd. "All four of my kids," Frank said. "I had one of these and all four I was drunk as a skunk when I left. I'm not sure where Jamie gets it…"

"Well, Mary always was fond of the mailman…" Henry joked and sipped at his own whiskey.

"No, the best is when your wife gets the all clear," Renzulli regaled. "And you are getting ready to have sex, you're all ready…smoozing her all night long, then she says, "Oh no, honey, we can't the baby might hear us…Boom! Crash and burn baby!"

Jamie sat back and listened to the seasoned father's share their stories. There were many stories about putting the brakes on sex, many more about diapers exploding in all sorts of inconvenient places. Even Frank got in on that story.

"I had Jamie, brand new baby, just able to go out of the house," Frank recalled. "At the grocery store to get him diapers. Mary needed a break, she was really tired, so I'm in the line with him and let's say there was a diaper malfunction. Just as I'm paying the bill, there is a huge explosion. There is poop coming out of he little pants, poop running down his legs into his socks…it's dripping on the produce in som other ladies cart. Those are the moments when are really glad there's a wife at home who usually does the shopping…"

"Thank God we have the wives," Marcus piped up, slurring his words already. He had done three Irish car bomsb and was working on a beer now. "I have 100,000 reason to appreciate the wife tonight."

Jamie nodded, Marcus was still angry at Melissa. He knew from Eddie the couple wasn't speaking much and it was Hell on them both. Even JJ was feeling the stress, perhaps letting off some steam today would be helpful for his partner and friend.

"This one is from me," Kara told Eddie offering a brightly wrapped gift. Nancy tore the corner and Eddie got the paper off. "Oh, this is so cute!" It was a tiny teddy bear with a blanket in it's little paws. "That's a womb bear," Kara explained. "It mimics the sound of your heart beat so that baby feels secure and sleeps better."

"Oh that is a really cute gift…" Eddie smiled as she pulled back more paper to reveal a tiny little bunny. "Oh a boo boo bunny, I have a feeling we'll need this…Thank you."

The gifts were all lovely, mostly what they registered for and a few additions. There were a host of adorable outfits, bottles, blankets, the baby elephant bedding set they finally agreed on...all in all Eddie was having a fabulous time.

"This one is from Nina," Melissa read as the next gift was passed over. There were two packages, one large and one very small. Inside the larger package was the bouncy seat Eddie and Jamie had chosen and inside the smaller package was a St. Anne statue. "I got that as a gift when I was pregnant with my son. It was very high risk, I was very scared, and that statute brought me some peace. I wish for you to have the same peace. Keep it with you, she'll watch over you."

Eddie lost her battle with tears that time, she hiccuped and let the tears fall from her eyes freely. Nancy rubbed her back softly to provide comfort, and Linda dabbed at Eddie's eyes to she could see. "Thank you so much…"

"It's my pleasure…there's one big gift left…"

Jamie burst out laughing as he opened the new father's survival kit from McKenna. It had an apron, some ear plugs, a cloths pin, goggles, a nose clip, and two tickets to the Mets. "Now all you need is an excuse to get out and go to the game," Danny laughed. "Or this, the boys made this up for you."

Jamie opened the gift from his nephews. It was a coupon book good for babysitting, diaper changes at Sunday dinner, and from Sean specifically, a day helping Eddie so Jamie could have a break. "That's a great gift, thanks Danny."

The final gift was from Henry. Jamie opened the long gift, it was clear it was a bottle but the type made Jamie laugh. It was the large size bottle of Jameson's Black Label. "You will need that trust me,' Henry replied. Jamie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Nancy…This is so lovely," eddie gasped. "What are the clips all about?"

"Paul made that," Nancy explained. "And Nina agreed to help you learn to use it before the baby comes. You can push the side of the cradle with your wrists and the hinge will ease up, then you'll be able to scoop the baby out of the bed. This side will drop and it's padded so if you accidently drop the baby, it will fall on the pad."

Nina smiled, "I already have a ten pound baby dummy so we can practice. Linda told me about this idea and we all felt it was exactly what you need to help you be able to care for the baby on your own."

Once again, Eddie was moved to tears…She smiled brightly and hugged Nancy, Linda, and Nina tightly. "I'm so glad I'm going to have this baby in three more weeks…then I can stop blubbering all the time."

Melissa laughed at that one, "Oh Eddie, the birth is just the beginning…"

Jamie's party was beginning to wind down, some of the cops had left, leaving just Jamie's family, Paul, and Marcus. Marcus had gotten sullen and quiet after cracking a few off color jokes about his wife and his 100,000 reason to appreciate her.

Jamie walked over to his partner and put his hand on his shoulder, "Forgive her, Marcus. Talk to her, tell her how you feel and forgive her. This silence is hurting you both and worse it's hurting JJ. You're too good a husband and father to do that."

"It just hurts so much that she would…" Marcus sighed. "For that piece of crap who ended up hurting her anyway. I want to go to her and hold her but something happened to the trust."

Jamie understood that, "Yes, it did, but this is no thte way to get it back. Let's go back to the house, see our wives. You take Melissa home and just talk it out…if it doesn't work it doesn't, but you need to try."

Marcus looked up at Jamie, his eyes red with unshed tears…he missed his Lissy, he missed the love. "Maybe you're right."

Jamie, his family, Paul, and Marcus arrived back at the house just as the shower was wrapping up. "Wow, Angel, you got some great stuff!" Jamie gave Eddie a kiss then rubbed her belly. "Danny, can you give me a hand moving this so Eddie can get around?"

"You bet, come on men," Danny instructed, even Henry began to help move the gifts to the nursery.

Eddie sat and said goodbye to her friends, 'Thank you so much for coming, Hailey. We have to catch up soon."

"We will, I never get enough of watching you and Jamie together," Hailey told her. "I just can't get enough of how Jamie looks at you. You can see how much he loves you and the baby, as your friend that really…I'm so happy for you."

Eddie gave Hailey another hug, then watched her leave. Hailey was right, Nancy said the same thing often, so did Dr. Eisenberg…She was very lucky to have her Jamie in her life, he put her and their baby first, even when his choice wasn't popular with anyone, he did that. She was a lucky lady indeed.

When the gifts were secured in the nursey where they wouldn't get in the way of the wheelchairs, Marcus slowly approached Melissa, 'Are you ready to go? We need to talk." Melissa nodded and smiled at Eddie. "I'll call you later. I love you, rest up."

Melissa turned to Marcus nodding at him, starting to drive towards the car.

When they got home, Marcus looked Melissa in the eye. "It hurt, you went behind my back and it hurt."

"I know it did," Melissa replied. "And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" She held his gaze.

"Of course Melissa I love you so much. Who else can I tell that Jamie held a pink balloon on his back for an hour."

Melissa burst out laughing, "Was that the funniest story from the dad's shower?"

"No, the funniest was that…the thing you did when JJ was born, about not having sex cause he might hear us or see something…every other dad had the same one!" Marcus sat down and held Melissa's hand. "I thought you were crazy."

Melissa raised her eyebrow, "Well…maybe IOU for lost time…I can't speak for the other wives but…" Melissa reached out and bestowed a long, hard kiss on Marcus' lips…things were looking up for them once again.

While Marcus and Melissa were making up for lost time, Jamie and Eddie laid in one another's arms, snuggling. "You know Jamie, I hear from Nancy, the doctor, today Hailey, how lucky I am to have you as my husband, and I don't think I show you often enough that I know to the depth of my soul that I am the luckiest woman in the world to be married to you, to be sharing this baby with you. I love you so much Jamie…more than anything…Our baby is lucky to be getting you as a father…the luckiest baby ever."

Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie deeply. "Open your night table drawer," Eddie told Jamie. 'There's a little box in there.

Jamie turned on his side and opened the drawer. Inside was a small velvet box, he opened it carefully. Inside was a 14 karat gold chain with a charm on it declaring Jamie to be "#1 Dad"

"Eddie, it's beautiful, I love it." Jamie gave her a series of gentle kissed before sliding out of bed. Jamie went to his sock drawer, where he kept his treasures, and handed Eddie a box…

"For me?" she asked.

Jamie nodded, and opened the ring box for Eddie. "It's a mother's ring," jamie replied. "Your birthstone is on the left, mine is on the right and the baby's when we know the birthdate, goes in the middle. We can add a few more too if the time comes…" Jamie put the ring on the gold chair where Eddie wore her wedding ring.

For a third time that day, Eddie teared up. Jamie kissed the tears off her cheeks and pulled her close, grateful and joyous to have everything he loved in the world safe and sound in his arms.

When Eddie's tears were dry, she looked up at Jamie with a radiant smile. "Did I tell you, the cradle Paul made for us, I can work it on my own. Nina is going to come over tomorrow with a dummy baby and show me how to work it. I'll be able to pick up the baby by myself"

Eddie looked like a kid at Christmas time when she said that. 'It was so nice of Paul to do that, he's a very nice man…I'd like to have him over a little more often too. He's a father of four, but not a cop, that might be good."

Eddie nodded, "I'll let Nancy know, we'll have them over for dinner, Marcus and Melissa too, if they ever make up."

Jamie smiled, "Don't worry, I have a feeling they are making up as we speak. I talked to Marcus."

"Oh good, it was eating her alive you know. Even Nina mentioned her posture, and Melissa always holds her posture well,' Eddie replied. "You know, it will sound funny, but the scare we had with your leg was another blessing. It brought Nina into our lives and I mean, look at all I can do now since we started to work together. I'm going to be able to be hands on with our baby, and it's thanks to her."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "What about considering Nina as a name then, to honor all she's done."

Eddie bit her lip, "I like her, but not the name so much. I really want to honor Pop by using at least part of your grandma's name."

Eddie's eyes suddenly fell on the statue Nina had given her that day. "St. Anne, Nina gave me that. Maybe use that as part of the name too, to honor St. Anne for watching over me and Nina for all she's done…What about…Annabeth? Annabeth Edit Reagan, that has a good ring don't you think?"

Jamie mouthed the name a few times, "Annabeth Edit...Annabeth Edit is perfect…" Jamie smiled. "Annabeth Edit for a girl, Connor Jameson for a boy…"

Eddie nodded, "I think that's perfect, Jamison…absolutely perfect."

 **Next Update – July 18** **th** **– Eddie's struggles with the end of her pregnancy.**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

"Here we are," Henry smiled bringing Eddie a tray. "Eggs, bacon, toast and juice for you and my almost born GG." Eddie was thirty six weeks along now, and in just over a week she would be delivered by the scheduled c-section. She was so large now that it was close to impossible for her to sit in her wheelchair for more than a few minutes and it was impossible for Herny to transfer her.

"Thanks Pop, it smells really good," Eddie gave Henry a grateful smile before digging in.

"Jamie said you had a hard time sleeping last night, and we know it's not the little one kicking, is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Eddie heaved a sigh and looked down at her plate, "It's nothing, Pop."

"Now, I know something is wrong. Are you getting scared? " Henry could read Eddie well, but lately she was confiding in Melissa or Nancy and not so much.

"If I say you can't tell Jamie, okay? I don't want him to know." Eddie was worried enough about Jamie and the birth. If something did happen to her, that was on the front of both their minds.

"We'll see," Henry replied. "You know if it's about your health sweet girl, I have to tell him. Tell me and we'll talk it out." Henry turned off the TV to listen.

Eddie sighed, "It's not my health well not completely. In a week, I'm going to have this baby and I'm still dropping the dummy half the time. The other day the head came off."

Henry tried not to laugh, he knew, the whole family knew that Eddie would need a lot of hands on help with the baby, he was more than prepared to be a hands on great-grandpa, but he undersood Eddie's desire to care for her baby directly."

"That was a doll, head's break," Henry comforted. "I think when you have your real baby in yours arms, you'll do just fine. But if you can't do it, honey, that is what you have family for. We aren't going to let anyone fall.

"It still doesn't feel natural," Eddie sighed. "The C-section is the best way to go, Jamie is so at peace with that…and I know so many women have them that it's almost natural, but if my baby cries, I want to get it and hold it and make it okay."

"And you will," Henry soothed. 'Honey, no one will love this baby more than you. No one will know what is right for this baby more than you do, even if you can't always pick it up and snuggle it right off. You are the mother, and nothing will change that. I promise you."

"I just don't' trust myself lately…Maybe it's hormones." Eddie took a deep breath. "Maybe it nerves or I don't know but..."

"It is," Henry replied. "Now, if you finish your plate then I have a surprise for you. Eat up...it's gonna get cold."

Eddie turned back to breakfast feeling only slightly better talking to Henry though nothing changed.

When Eddie's plate was clean, Henry produced a baby gift for Eddie. "It wasn't ready in time for the shower, but it is now. Do you need help?"

"Yes, please.." With Henry' s help Eddie unwrapped the gift.

It was a photo book, on the top was a picture of Jamie as a newborn and on the bottom was one of Eddie. In script it said, "One plus one...equals love..." There was a place for the baby's picture to go. Inside there were places for the baby's milestones up to high school graduation with a matching picture of each parent. "Your father helped."

"Oooh this is beautiful pop thank you so much." Tears swelled in Eddie's eyes grateful for the beautiful and thoughtful gift. She couldn't wait to start filling up the pages.

"You're welcome, sweetie pie," Henry replied. "Let me clear away these dishes and we can put on the machine and hear the baby okay?" Eddie smiled, her chest was feeling tight again. She was tired already.

While Henry cleared Eddie closed her eyes resting, opening them when she felt Henry putting the machine on. The baby's heartbeat filled the room a steady pulse.

Eddie's face turned red as she was resting, she was sedate, there was no reason for her to flush. "Pop..." Eddie felt the dizziness. "Pop..."

"W hats wrong sweetheart are you okay," Henry looked her over quickly.

"I feel sick...very hot,." Her face was bright red. Henry knew it was AD, but he didn't know why. He hurried for the ice and pulled Eddie's slippers off. "Shut your eyes,'' he soothed massaging lotion into her feet with the ice pack rested on her neck.

Eddie closed her eyes sucking in a breath exhausted and hot, trying to focus on the heartbeats. "Pop.."

"I know, I'm already calling Linda," Henry soothed knowing all he had to say to one of their on call nurses was, "It's Eddie, you better come..."

Linda promised to come soon as she could. Eddie had her eyes closed wincing. 

"Breathe baby doll," Henry sighed. "Try to breath...I'm here. Don't be scared now." Eddie wasn't speaking just taking long deep breaths.

Linda burst into the house a half hour later speeding after henry' s phone call. "Eddie, I'm here."

"I think it's AD, she got really red and slurred her words," Henry told Linda. "Now she's just lying still, but she looks better."

Linda got her BP cuff and checked Eddie's pressure, "She's elevated, Pop but not too bad. Let's do more ice, call Jamie, I'm going to cal her doctor."

Henry nodded making the phone call to Jamie staying by Eddie' s side as he did watching line a work.

Henry only got Renzulli, he was going to 10-2 Jamie. "It's down now," Linda told her and the belly is tightening. I'll come down and get one, thank you." Linda looked at Eddie. "Can I take a peak sweetie?"

Eddie nodded looking up at her eyes rounded. "What is it Linda, is the baby okay?"

"I think so, but I need to see if you're dilating, okay?" Linda asked. "Let me see honey."

Eddie breathed in slowly turning to look for Henry wide eyed.

Linda moved Eddie's dress and checked "Feels like just barely one, were you dilated at your last appointment?"

"Um no, I don't think so " Eddie thought back through the pain.

"Okay, I'm gonna call again. Rest," Linda instructed as the house phone rang.

When Linda hung up with Dr. Eisenberg, she spoke to Jamie. "The doctor and I both feel it's Braxton Hicks. I'm going to put her in bed then go pick up a monitor. I'll get with Nancy and we'll figure out who is going to monitor her and when, but she will get used to the pressure and it shouldn't be so bad. She's only got a week to go to the C-section and the doctor wants the baby inside for that week if we can."

"I'm going to come home," Jamie sighed. His heart wasn't in being on patrol, he was just riding it out until he found the right job for him.

"I think she's okay, she needs to rest and just let her body get ready for labor," Linda replied. "We'll keep an eye on it, Pop is here, and your tour is over by 3. Be safe."

Jamie sighed when Linda hung up and called out to Renzulli. He was going home.

Linda was affixing the contraction monitor to Eddie's belly when Jamie came in. "Hey, Angel…you okay?"

Eddie smiled at Jamie, "Yeah, I feel better now. The baby is letting us know it's almost time to come out. Dr. Eisenberg said to just have the nurse monitor me a few times a day and my body will get used to the sensation. I'm just a little tired now, you didn't have to rush home." Eddie's face and her words were very different.

"I think it's a good idea for me to be home," Jamie replied. "Thanks Linda for the help" Jamie kicked off his shoes and laid down next to Eddie running his hand over her belly. Linda's heart soared to see how much in love they were. It was as if she and Henry disappeared as they laid together in each other's arms.

Eddie feel asleep in Jamie's arms, so Henry and Linda excused themselves. Linda was working that night, so Nancy would come out to check Eddie. She was six days from her C-section but over three weeks from her actual due date.

While Eddie slept, Melissa called to check on her friend. "She's good, false labor," Jamie told Melissa.

"Oh I remember that well," Melissa sighed. "I was put in the hospital twice for those cause my pressure went nuts. Tell Eddie to call me when she's up. I'll come over and hang tomorrow all day so you can work if you want."

Jamie thanked Melissa and turned his attention back to his sleeping wife. Jamie caressed her baby mound, and though of the small precious life that would soon be coming into the world, a product of their love and devotion to each other. "You are so loved little one," Jamie cooed. "I know you hear Daddy, but maybe you can go easier on Mommy huh? Maybe you can just hang out and not practice coming out huh?"

The baby kicked Jamie's hands sharply, and he smiled. "That's a good baby," Jamie smiled. "Daddy's going to take a little nap here too. You should try it sometime." The baby's kicking had been keeping Jamie awake at night.

It was almost dinner time when they woke up. Eddie gently nudged Jamie awake, "Honey, you are so cute when you sleep but I'm kind of hungry. Can we go get Thai?"

Jamie's eyebrow about climbed into his head, "Eddie, you're having these fake contractions and you want to go out. I think I can call for Thai and we can eat it here in bed."

"You like that idea huh?" Eddie laughed. "You know what I do miss…making love with you. That will be something we need to get to as soon as the doctor says it's okay. I miss how that makes me feel."

"I do too," Jamie sighed. "You know we'll have a line around the block to watch the baby…"

Eddie's eyes went wide, "You mean leave the baby alone without us?"

"Well, not alone, Angel, with Linda or Melissa or Pop…" Jamie replied. "And not for a while."

"Why do we have to leave the baby for us to make love?" Eddie asked as Jamie broke out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Eddie pressed, she was a little put out he found this so entertaining. To her it was very serious.

"Oh, Angel," Jamie sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just a running joke from the father's shower. Every dad, including my Dad and Grandpa told stories about trying to make love to their wives with the baby nearby. No matter how much they both wanted it, the Mom just could not bring herself to do it with the baby so close by, even Melissa…"

Eddie squared her jaw, "Well, I won't be like those moms. Our kisses, our connection is too important, especially with me in this condition. We won't need a baby sitter to make love, I promise."

Jamie sighed and rubbed Eddie's belly again, **"I am a lucky man, now lie back, rest, and I'll order us some food. Thai noodles with chicken?"**

"Uh, no, actually, I want Italian now, veal parm sandwich, light sauce," Eddie replied.

Jamie laughed, "Anything for you, my angel,' Jamie replied and headed off to call for their dinner.

Ray jumped up on the bed next to Eddie and laid his paw on her belly. "Okay," Eddie told him. "Jamie, get a hamburger steak for Ray…"

Jamie shook his head, "And one plain hamburger steak….it's for the dog…"

 **A/N: Show time!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Linda and Nancy were in and out of Eddie's house like it was Grand Central station over the next three days. The Braxton Hicks continued, but as Linda and the doctor predicted, Eddie's body got used to the sensation, the same at it would with her period cramps. She would blush and perspire a little when she had then, but she didn't have a full-blown episode.

It was a Saturday morning in early May, when Jamie slid out of bed. The sun was shining and Eddie was sleeping peacefully. Jamie headed out to the kitchen to make breakfast, "Ray, you need to go out?"

Jamie let the canine out into the yard and started making pancakes and bacon for Eddie. She's been staying in bed, but today, he promised if she had a good night sleep she could sit on the sofa with him and watch baby themed movies all day.

When Eddie woke up twenty minute later, she could smell the luscious breakfast Jamie was making for her. "Ray!" Eddie called her loyal dog. "Ray, come."

Ray heard Eddie from his place in the yard and headed inside to the master bedroom. "Help me up…"

Jamie moved the bacon off the fire and headed into the bedroom, "You want to get up?" Jamie asked seeing Ray working to get Eddie up and moving. "Let me help you, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great, I haven't felt this good in a while," Eddie replied. 'I think the rest did me a lot of good. In four days, our baby will be coming. Isn't that surreal?"

"It is, and I'm so excited," Jamie replied. "Let's get a dress on you and breakfast is nearly ready…"

Jamie put on a light, white maxi dress and slippers for Eddie's feet. They shared the pancakes and bacon complete with orange juice and tea for Eddie, coffee for Jamie. Eddie helped clean up, loading the dishwasher was one of her favorite tasks. These quiet, intimate times with Jamie was so special to her, the closer the due date became, the better it felt.

Eddie's phone chirped, "Melissa's morning check in," she smiled. It felt good to have so many people wanting to know how she was and offering their support. It made the few regrets she had, namely her parents not being involved in the birth, seem less heavy.

Eddie texted she'd slept great and felt wonderful. "Jamie, Melissa and Marcus want to bring dinner, is that okay?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, I think he's made that pork dish you love. Tell them six, we can get in most of the movies before that."

Eddie looked up at Jamie, he looked so handsome and natural in his jeans, white tee shirt, and a towel over his shoulder. "You are so handsome, all American boy scout…"

Jamie laughed, "And you…you are…I can't even describe it." Jamie closed the gap between them and took his wife's lips in his own, their kiss was always their strongest connection.

With the breakfast dishes cleaned up, Jamie settled on the couch with Eddie in his arms. Their first film was an 80s classic, She's Having a Baby, followed by Nine Months. Jamie looked for the third film on Eddie's list, "Oh, I loaned that one to Linda, I think it's still at Dad's house."

Eddie's face fell, that was the jewel in her baby film crown. "Well, go get it Reagan. Get me some strawberries and get gone. You'll be what, fifteen minutes. We can just finish it before Melissa and Marcus arrive."

Jamie was hesitant to leave, but the look on Eddie's face melted his resolve fairly quickly. He didn't want to her to cry or be upset on a day that was set aside specifically for them to bond with each other and have fun together.

Jamie gave Eddie a bowl of berries and a kiss, "Keep an eye on her for me, Ray," Jamie told the dog then headed out to his father's house to pick up the desired movie.

Jamie was gone about ten minutes when Eddie's peaceful snack was interrupted by a feeling of nausea and intense heat. Eddie took a long deep breath to try to adjust to the feeling, then moved to grasp her phone. Before she got the device to her hand, she saw the cause of her distress. She was sitting in a puddle of water and more was still coming.

Ray began to bark in earnest, he could smell the change and sense his human was in trouble. "Ray, help…Ray get help, get Jamie…" The dog barked again and took off out the doggie door while Eddie voice dialed 911 mere seconds before the seizure hit.

Ray was panting by the time he reached Jamie. He was on his way back home and saw the speeding dog coming at him. "Ray, slow down boy. What's wrong? What is it?" Jamie pet the animal who was barking and tugging at his pants with his mouth. "Okay, let's go…take me…" Jamie began to run behind Ray.

Jamie arrived at the house just as the medics were loading Eddie into the back of the ambulance. Jamie ran to her, "Eddie!"

Eddie's eyes were closed and her head lolling from one side to the other. "I'm her husband, Jamie Reagan…Is she?" Jamie asked grabbing the older medics arm, ironically enough his name tag read, "Ray."

"Her water broke, she's in the middle of an AD episode and when we got on scene she was seizing. Her pressure is leveling off now. She's postictal but she coming around. Sorry about the door, it was locked…"

Jamie nodded, "I've done the same, it can be fixed." Jamie turned his attention to Eddie. He was afraid of this. "I'm here, Eddie." He reached for her shoulder and started rubbing like he did when they were in still partners and Eddie was in the hospital. So much time had gone by since then.

Eddie moaned, "Jamie...what...I…"

"It's all right, Eddie," Jamie soothed. '"We are heading to the hospital, I am right here..."

Jamie sat on the bench by Eddie as the medics sped off to the hospital. Ray let himself back in the house and laid on his rug after taking a much needed drink of water.

Since Eddie was in and out, Jamie used part of the ambulance ride to alert Frank and Henry that Eddie's water broke. Henry was in charge of the phone chain in the event Eddie was ever hospitalized.

The ambulance parked in the ER bay and unloaded Eddie. Jamie jumped down and ran in beside her as the EMT relayed Eddie's circumstances to the doctors. The ER team immediately placed Eddie on a fetal monitor and began measures to control her blood pressure, including replacing her catheter and administering medications.

Jamie stayed by her side the entire time, rubbing her shoulder and keeping her calm. The ER doctors paged, Dr. Eisenberg to come down and examine Eddie.

Linda was closest and first to arrive, she was just a few minutes behind the ambulance. She was directed to Eddie's cubical. "How you doing honey?" she asked rubbing Eddie's hair. She checked the blood pressure monitor and saw that with the medication and change in position the numbers at a more reasonable place.

"Tired," Eddie replied. She was still disoriented after her seizure but was returning to herself.

"Yeah, I know," Jamie soothed. "The doctor will come and soon they will go and get our baby out and you'll feel so much better."

Eddie sighed and rested her head on Jamie's shoulder while they waited for he doctor to come in.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Eisenberg arrived and checked on Eddie. "Your pressure looks good for now, let's check your progress and we will get the OR ready." The doctor checked Eddie gently, "You're doing very well, five centimeters dilated, completely effaced, and the head is at +1 station. All in all, you are doing very well."

"So what do we do now doc?" Jamie asked. "Is she still going to be able to go upstairs?" After what just happened, that was the only answer Jamie wanted to hear.

"Yes," Dr. Eisenberg replied. 'There should be an OR in about a half hour, and anesthesia is on the way to administer the nerve block. Eddie won't have contractions that will cause AD with that in place."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Jamie…since I'm already in labor and I'm getting the nerve block…do you think we could try?"

Their fear had been realized already. Eddie had gone into early labor at home, by herself, and had a seizure. It couldn't get any worse than that.

"Eddie, we agreed to have the c-section, it's safer for you and the baby, isn't it doc?" Jamie asked.

Dr. Eisenberg sighed, Eddie's pressure is being controlled, she is progressing at normal rate so far. I'd say we can let her labor naturally, keeping a very close eye on her. I"m going to order anesthesia to come down and administer the epidural. That should keep the AD in check together with the other medications."

"No" Jamie insisted again. "No, we said a C Section was best."

"Yes, we did, because we were concern about early labor going undetected. That's already happened and Eddie is doing fine. Eddie, if you want to give it a try..."

Eddie nodded, "I do. Please, Jamie. Let me try to do this thing, this once special thing, please."

Jamie sighed, he hated this look in Eddie's eye. He could never deny her anything when she looked at him like that. "Doctor, can I have a moment alone with my wife please?"

Dr. Eisenberg smiled, and followed Linda out of the cubicle. Jamie sat on Eddie's bed and held her hands, "Eddie, I wish I could say I knew how it felt to have to plan every part of my life, but even as your husband I can't. I know how much you want to do this naturally, and I want that for your heart as well, but it's not safe for you, Angel. You already had a seizure and I do not want o lose you. This baby needs you, I need you…"

Jamie…" Eddie was beginning to cry. "I know I agreed but now that I'm in labor on my own I…"

"I know," Jamie soothed. "I know, you want to do this like other women, but honey, I'm asking you to keep to our plan and let the baby come out upstairs with the doctor. I know that hurts to hear, but I have an idea. Hear me out okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Okay…" She could barely control the tears.

"What if, at least for a little while, you try to breastfeed. It's natural, it's healthy for you and the baby, and it's a wonderful way for the three of us to bond as a family. We won't be risking your health or your life that way, but you can use what God and nature gave to feed and nurture this little one. You can hold it and I'll hold you both…just think on it for a minute. Think on how good it will feel to do that with our child, the most natural way to feed our baby…"

There were tears running out of Jamie's eyes as he offered this plan to Eddie. Even as he spoke, Eddie's face went red and she began to sweat. The BP cuff measured a rising pressure…

"Breathe, Angel," Jamie soothed. "Breathe deep and imagine our baby in your arms, my arms around you both…it's little mouth suckling away…nourishment going from your body to it's tiny one…"

Eddie did and she had to admit it wasn't only a beautiful picture, but the best feeling in her heart and soul. "Okay…yes, I think that will work."

Jamie smiled and kissed the side of Eddie's head, 'I'll get the doctor. Don't go away."

Jamie poked his head out to see that Frank, Henry, and Danny had arrived. "Baby Reagan is a little impatient huh?" Henry laughed.

Jamie looked a little shaken, "Yeah, and Eddie just had a seizure so let's be quiet. Dr. Eisenberg is getting the OR and we'll be going upstairs as soon as we can."

"Can we see her a minute?" Frank asked gently not wanting to push.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, but be quiet, she's not feeling well."

Frank and Henry took a few private moments with Eddie, each kissing her cheeks and rubbing hear hair. When the anesthesiologist came down, Jamie went back in to hold Eddie's hand. "This might cause a spike so we're running some meds," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "Eddie, take a big breath in…"

Eddie shut her eyes as the nerve block was set. She was still feeling sick and hot, and that was making her very afraid. "Jamie," Eddie whispered, too tired and weak from the seizure and the medications to speak louder. 'Promise me…if something happens in there you'll stay with our baby. Promise me…"

"Eddie, you are going to be fine," Jamie said firmly. "We are going to have our baby within the hour and you are going to be just fine. I love you so much, you are so strong…We're going to do this." Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a firm kiss.

The doctor stayed by Eddie the whole time, that told Jamie how medically fragile Eddie was. "How is she?" he asked when Eddie rested.

"She's stable and the baby looks great," Dr. Eisenberg replied. "Let me check on the OR, then we'll head up."

When the doctor opened the curtain again, Jamie saw Melissa and Nancy had arrived. Everyone that meant anything to them was in the waiting area, even Renzulli and Kara Walsh. This precious little baby meant so much to so many. It calmed jamie to know how much love would surround him and this little one if anything happened to Eddie.

"Okay, Mom and Dad, OR 3 is all ready for us," Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "Commissioner, you and the loved ones can wait on the sixth floor. I'll come out as soon as we are done."

Linda stepped closer and took Eddie's free hand, Eddie has asked her to be there to provice back up for Jamie. The foursome headed up to the OR.

Linda and Jamie scrubbed while Eddie was prepped. "All right, Eddie I'm going to give you a little something to help you relax a bit more," the doctor told her. Eddie's pressure was still very high. "You'll be drowsy and if you fall asleep don't worry, your baby will be with you when you wake up."

Eddie nodded only once, she was fighting the sleep and the post seizure dizziness to lay eyes on her little one for the first time.

Jamie stood on Eddie's left, and Linda on her right. Jamie didn't hear the doctor speaking to the surgical team, all he focused on was his wife. "You doing okay, Angel?"

"Yeah…" The word was slurred and Eddie's eyes were rolling around a bit. "How long till…" Jamie knew all she was hanging on for was pink or blue.

"Clamp…" The doctor instructed. "Suction there, there's a little oozing…" And here we go…

Dr. Eisenberg pulled and tugged then the most beautiful sound Jamie and Eddie ever heard filled the room. The lusty wail of their newborn baby. "Dad, time to tell us pink or blue," Dr. Eisenberg told Jamie. Jamie stepped away to look at the tiny new life. "Eddie, it's girl…we have a beautiful girl, she's so beautiful…"

Eddie began to sob, "A girl…we have a girl…" Her heart's desire and it was here…crying as Jamie cut the cord.

"Go with her Jamie," Eddie slurred but something told him he needed to stay back. "No, I'm staying here, Eddie. Linda is taking her, I'm staying here with you."

Eddie sighed, 'Our girl…our little girl…" She kept saying it over and over. The nurse wrapped the tiny little baby in a blanket and carried her to Eddie's side, "Here's your Mommy honey,' the nurse told the newborn and held the baby so Eddie could see her. The nurse bent down and held the tiny girl so Eddie could bestow a kiss on her little forehead. "I love you, Anabeth," Eddie murmured. "Mommy loves you…" She whispered those words over and over until she finally lost her battle with sleep.

Jamie leaned down and dropped a kiss on the baby's tiny head as well, then watched as she was taken away for cleaning and her vitals. Linda followed, doing her appointed duty, while Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead as she slept. Jamie had loved Eddie for what seemed like forever, but he never thought he loved her more than he did right this moment, as she lay sleeping after bringing their baby girl to the world.

 **Next Update – July 25** **th** **– Eddie bonds with her baby, the family meets Annabeth**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Linda stepped into the family waiting room with a huge smile on her face about 90 minutes after leaving the family there. "It's a girl," she announced proudly. "Six lbs, two ounces, and eighteen inches long. She is so precious." Linda wiped a tear from her eye.

"How's Eddie?" Frank asked concerned for his youngest son. If anything did happen to Eddie, Frank feared Jamie's reaction.

"She's weak," Linda replied. "And very tired, but she's stable and resting now with Jamie and the baby."

"When can we see the baby?" Sean asked.

"Not until Aunt Eddie wakes up and has a chance to hold her and see her," Linda replied. "Jamie asked me to ask all of you to wait a little while in case Eddie calls for anyone. He's so glad everyone was here."

Nancy smiled at Linda, "What were her vitals when you left?"

The two nurses talked medicine for a few minutes. Melissa and Marcus picked up on some of their chatter, Melissa relaxed, she knew the terms an they were positive for her friend.

"I'm not leaving until I see her" Melissa said. "I can't believe this happened."

Henry laughed, "The baby is a Reagan honey, she has a mind of her own."

Danny laughed, "Jamie did too. Came three weeks early."

Frank agreed, "All Reagan kids are like this, Melissa. You are very lucky."

Melissa looked around the room, this family was like her own. "Yes, I am…"

Back in the recovery room, Jamie held his newborn daughter in his arms. She was so small, so perfect. She had a little wisp of blonde hair on her delicate head, which was covered by a tiny pink cap. She was tightly swaddled in a pink blanket, and laid contentedly in Jamie's arms suckling a hospital issue pacifier. "You are so precious, my baby," Jamie whispered. 'My little Annabeth. We waited for you, Daddy loves you. I'm sorry I was scared for you to be born, it wasn't that I didn't love you, you know that don't you? I was scared for Mommy, but you know what, Mommy is okay and you are okay, and there is not better feeling that holding you so small, so new to this world."

Annabeth made a baby noise and moved a little in her swaddled as Jamie rocked her. 'Mommy will wake up soon, and is going to be so excited to hold you. Mommy knew you'd be okay and that she would be okay too."

In her hospital bed, Eddie was beginning to stir. She made a tiny moan and pushed her tired eyes open. "Oh…Jamie…" Eddie was a still a bit confused.

Jamie laid the baby in her isolette and moved to Eddie's bedside. He gently stroked her hair, "I'm here, Angel. I'm right here. How do you feel?"

"Tired…so tired…" Eddie looked down. "The baby? Is the baby all right?"

Jamie's eyes lit up in a warm smile, "Yes, oh, Eddie, she's perfect. She's here and she is perfect."

Jamie stood up and moved to bring Annabeth near to Eddie. "Here she is, our little girl…our Annabeth."

Jamie lifted the tiny girl from her isolette and moved to hand her to her mother, Eddie didn't make arms the way Nina showed her, she looked up at Jamie with teary blue eyes, "No, I can't…I can't…I'll hurt her."

"Relax, Angel, just let it come you'll be great with her, our little girl wants to meet you," Jamie assured.

Eddie looked up at Jamie, her eyes were still clouded, she wasn't herself. "Maybe later...let me kiss her again."

Jamie sighed quietly and moved Annabeth closer so Eddie could do as she wished.

Eddie didn't try to touch their daughter, she only kissed her tiny cheek and turned her head. It hurt Jamie to see that, she wanted this baby so much and now her fear was standing in the way.

"Eddie, talk to me. What's wrong? " Jamie cradled his daughter against his chest protectively.

"I'm tired," Eddie sighed. "My neck hurts, just let me rest a little longer."

Jamie leaned down kissing her head. "I love you Eddie." Jamie remained by her side turning to their sleeping daughter in his arms.

While Annabeth and Eddie slept, Jamie stepped out. Danny, Frank, Henry, Melissa and Nancy were still there waiting to see Eddie and the baby. "How is she?" Melissa asked. "Can we see her?"

"She's exhausted still just fell asleep again but they're both okay," Jamie sighed quietly tired and worried about Eddie not wanting to hold their girl.

"Can we see the baby?" Henry asked. "I want to meet her." Jamie shook his head, "Eddie hasn't held her yet. I'm really sorry but maybe come back tomorrow? Can one of you feed Ray?"

Nancy promised she would stop by the house, she promised Marcus she'd see Melissa home when he left to relieve JJ's sitter. Henry raised an eyebrow sensing Jamie wasn't telling them something.

"All right you all heard the Kid, they need their rest, out with you," Danny humped in, "See you tomorrow."

Jamie smiled gratefully at his big brother turning to head back into the room.

Annabeth needed to be fed when Jamie returned, he had hoped Eddie would begin to nurse, but the doctor advised it might be best to wait just a short time for the medicine to run its course. Still, Jamie did not want Eddie to miss this milestone. "Eddie, it's time for the baby to eat now."

Eddie turned her head not offering her arms out. "I'm so tired Jamie can you do it this time?"

"I will, but later the lactation nurse is coming in and we'll do it together. I didn't want you to miss her bottle," Jamie replied. This time, he sat on the bed with Eddie and Annabeth between them. "Here you go, precious girl...let's fill that tummy."

Annabeth took watched with twinkling eyes by Jamie. Eddie turned peering over at the little girl.

"She's so precious," Eddie finally said. "She has my nose...poor kid." Jamie was glad Eddie was beginning to joke.

"And your appetite look at her taking the bottle," Jamie smiled.

Annabeth spit her bottle out a few seconds later, and Jamie put her on his shoulder for a burp. "That's a good girl, that sounded like Uncle Danny." Another little laugh from Eddie.

Jamie smiled, kissing his daughter's tiny head cradling her back in his arms once she burped. "There you go baby girl rest."

An hour later, Eddie watched Jamie confidently change Annabeth's diaper and with the help of her post-partum nurse, reswaddle the little girl. Jamie took a breath as Annabeth fussed. "I know," Jamie soothed. "I know…"

He took Annabeth back into the protective shelter of his arms trying to soothe his little girl. "It's okay baby girl."

Jamie moved to the bed and sat down, "Eddie, you wanted this little one more than anything in the world. You wanted her so much that you picked up and left home to protect her from my fear. Now, you are letting yours get in the way of being her Mommy. You are her Mommy, she needs you."

Eddie glanced the tiny girl in Jamie's arms unable to move past how little she is. "I know Jamie and I do. I love her so much that's why I can't i don't want anything to happen to her."

"Eddie, you're her Mommy, nothing will happen," Jamie soothed.

"But I dropped the dummy..." Eddie confessed. She had not told him how hard it was for her to lift the baby doll and maneuver it.

Jamie sighed, "Angel, listen to me. Our fears, they are so powerful. They really are and I know you are so scared. You were brave enough Eddie, you were strong enough to make sure this precious little creature made it to this day. If it were solely up to me, if you hadn't pushed and fought and stayed strong, she wouldn't be here. I'd have let my fear win and she wouldn't be here. You've always been the strong one, since the first day on the job, you always carried the weight of this partnership…You and Annabeth deserve this moment, don't let your fear steal it. Don't do that to her, don't do that to yourself."

Eddie glanced Annabeth. She wanted to hold their baby girl so badly but would never forgive herself if anything happened while she did. "I know Jamie I love her so much. I just

need to know I won't hurt her."

"There's only one way to find out, Angel," Jamie replied. "I'm right here, I've got your back, now take the baby…"

Eddie hesitated watching Annabeth move slowly closer. She made her arms the way Nina showed her. Jamie placed the baby in her mother's arms. Eddie felt the baby's slight weight go into her arms. Annabeth opened her blue eyes and tried to focus, her little eyes crossed and she soon shut them again. She moved gently to get closer to Eddie.

Jamie felt tears run down his cheeks, the image of his wife and their newborn baby was so precious. Jamie slid up on the bed and put his arms around Eddie, helping her support their daughter and letting her lean into him at the same time.

Dr. Eisenberg came in a few moments later, "Oh, I was hoping to catch you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired but feeling pretty good," Eddie kept her eyes down watching their daughter sleep.

"That is such a precious sight, let's have a picture for her baby book and my victory wall,' Dr. Eisenberg smiled. "You both did so well..."

A nurse walks over standing back to get all three of them "smile," she said, taking the picture.

Jamie texted the picture to Frank, Danny, Marcus, and Paul to show off. He was relieved Eddie was finally holding their little girl, singing a soft nonsense song, totally captivated by the baby.

Eddie's eyes twinkling her fear slowly taken over by a deep love of the beautiful combination of her and Jamie.

Annabeth got tired and snuggled in her mother's arms. Jamie watched both his girls fall asleep, he did the same holding them both close to his heart.

Frank drove back to Brooklyn for a quick rest before being picked up by his car. He settled into the recliner picking up that morning's paper when his cell rang. Sighing thinking it was Garret, Frank flipped it open smiling seeing the picture. "Pop Jamie just text me."

"Oh, is it a picture of the baby finally?" Henry asked. "I can't believe he didn't let us see her."

Frank smiled and passed the phone over letting Henry see. "You know how Jamie is with Eddie very protective."

"I know but we weren't pushing to see Eddie, we wanted to hold the new baby," Henry replied.

"I know, there was something going on Pop," Frank sighed. "Jamie was very on edge, but they look so happy now."

"Well, she is a cutie pie...And Look at Eddie, so confident holding that baby girl. I told her she had no reason to be scared." Henry puffed out his chest, he knew he was right when he gave Eddie encouragement.

Frank raised an eyebrow, "She was scared? Hmm?"

"Yeah, she told me not to tell anyone but she was scared she'd drop her, but now she's fine." Henry was so proud of Eddie holding Annabeth like she was her fifth baby not her first.

"Maybe Jamie found out and that's why he did

"I don't know, but I can't wait to hold that little girl. The first new baby in this family in fourteen years."

"I can't either, I'm really happy for Jamie and Eddie she's really good for him and he's happy." Frank wanted that for his son, his children's happiness made him happy too.

"A much better match for him than Sydney," Henry agreed. "Let's get some sleep and head over first thing to see the newest Reagan."

Frank agreed, following his father smiling. "Night Pop."

 **Next Update – July 28** **th** **– The rest of the family meets Annabeth, Eddie bonds with her daughter.**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Annabeth began to cry. Jamie stood up and picked her up from her isolette. Eddie stirred immediately at her baby's tears. "Jamie, she's hungry," Eddie already knew in her heart exactly what her little one needed.

Jamie nodded and buzzed for the nurse, "My wife would like to try to feed our daughter," he told her.

The nurse smiled, "Okay, Mrs. Reagan, how about you move your arms like so and we'll prop her up on a pillow so she can reach. Dad, place the baby just on the top end of that pillow there."

Jamie did as he was told, carefully laying little Annabeth on the pillow cocoon. Eddie shifted her arm back. "Now, Dad, help Mom out here, open the gown so her breast is exposed…and let's just see when their skin touches what your precious girl does."

Jamie opened Eddie's gown and waited to see. Annabeth's little cheek touched her mother's breast, and slowly and very naturally, she turned her tiny bow mouth toward Eddie's nipple and latched on.

Eddie gasped in awe, "Jamie, look she's doing it!" Eddie beamed at how easily and naturally their baby took to the breast.

"I'd say she is," the nurse replied. "Now, all you both have to do it relax and let her suckle. She's getting very good immunity from you now."

The nurse turned her attention to Jamie, "I'll bring in some gel for her nipples, she won't be able to feel if they are drying or cracking so it's important to check it visually. Otherwise, it seems your Mrs. Reagan and the baby know instinctually what do to do.

When the nurse left, Jamie sat on the bed and watched Annabeth's little jaw going up and down. She made the softest, sweetest noises as she sucked. Jamie saw tears falling down Eddie's cheeks. "What is it?" Jamie asked gently.

Eddie looked up and smiled, "She's here, Jamie. She's real, and she is incredible…You were right, it wasn't the pregnancy, or feeling her kick, it wasn't even giving birth, this…this is the natural time, the special time…I'm so glad you though for us to do this together."

Jamie tipped Eddie's chin up and gave her a soft kiss, that was their connection, their lips on each others. When they parted, Jamie stroked Annabeth's little cheeks, not knowing it would make the baby dislodge. Annabeth screwed up her little face and began to cry, not happy to be off of her mother's breast.

"Oh, Daddy's sorry, precious," Jamie cooed. "Daddy, didn't mean it."

Eddie shifted slightly so Annabeth felt her breast again, the baby latched on again and went back to her suckling.

Eddie dozed off with her little one nuzzled close to her chest. Annabeth soon fell asleep, her jaw went slack and she dislodged from Eddie's nipple. Jamie took Annabeth in his arms and gently rubbed her back until she burped. As the sun rose over Brooklyn, Jamie placed his new born daughter in her isolette, tucked the blankets more securely around Eddie, then settled down in the hospital chair for a little more sleep. The room would be crawling with well wishers before they knew it.

Frank did his best to hold Henry off until 10, allowing Jamie and Eddie to have the quiet morning hours to get to know Annabeth. When Frank and Henry arrived, Jamie had just finished changing Annabeth and Eddie had been given a bath. The whole family was smiling when Frank and Henry arrived.

"Oh there's the new Mommy and Daddy," Henry smiled carrying a bouquet of bagels for Eddie and a huge Teddy Bear for Annabeth.

Jamie straightened up with Annabeth in his arms, "She's going to be college before she's bigger than that bear," Jamie laughed. "Thanks Pop."

"Anything for my newest little princess," Henry gushed. "Can I hold her now?"

"You haven't held her yet?" Eddie asked from her place in the bed.

"No," Jamie replied "I was the first, but I didn't want anyone else to hold her until you did."

Jamie's words touched Eddie's heart, for as much angst as surrounded Annabeth's conception, Jamie had taken to fatherhood like a bird to flight. "She's tiny, hold her head," Jamie advised the father, grandfather, and great-grandfather as if he hadn't ever held a baby before.

"I've done this nine times over with just my own family, I think I know how to hold a baby," Henry replied as he held Annabeth in his arms. "Yes, I do…but you are one of the prettiest, yes you are…"

Frank smiled at Henry having so much joy at seeing the newest Reagan be born. "How are you feeling, Eddie?" Frank asked.

"Good," Eddie replied. "I don't feel much from the c-section, just the occasional twinge in my shoulder or neck."

Frank smiled and moved to take care of that need for her, it was the least he could do as a father. Jamie stretched, "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Jamie stepped out into the hall while Henry doted on Annabeth, Eddie looked over at him enjoying himself, making faces at her and cooing her name over and over. "I think she likes you, Pop," Eddie replied.

"Oh, I know she does," Henry replied. "She told me so…Francis, do you want a turn before everyone else gets here."

Frank smiled and stood up to take his granddaughter in his arm. She looked so tiny next to his large frame, Annabeth curled up her legs and made a little grunting noise. Frank rubbed her tiny back, "She is a beautiful little baby, Eddie. You must be so proud."

Eddie nodded, "I am, she's perfect. She is just…perfect."

"She's a very lucky little lady," Frank told her. "She has a mother and father that love her so much."

Jamie returned with a cup of tea for Eddie and coffee for himself, "I just saw Danny and his family and Marcus and Melissa downstairs. They are coming up. Nancy sent a text, she has to work but wants to come later, she figured you were be drowning in visitors anyway."

Eddie nodded and leaned back, she wasn't sure if she was ready for all these people but she married into a huge close knit family and added a few members of her own.

Frank handed the baby back to her mother so that the visiting family members could see Annabeth being held by Eddie. Annabeth moved her little head to her mothers breast and laid their contently. Jamie sat on the bed behind them. That was the image that the Daniel Reagan branch of the family saw when they arrived. "Oh, wow…" Sean smiled. "She's tiny, Aunt Eddie. Can I hold her?"

"Sure,' Eddie replied. "Everyone can get a chance to hold her for a few minutes. I know Jamie was a little protective."

Jamie dropped a kiss on her head as Eddie handed the baby to Sean.

Annabeth made her way from Sean to Jack then to Linda and finally to her Uncle Danny. Danny looked down at Annabeth's little face. Her tiny eyes were open and peering up at him, her little nose, very much like her mom's flared up and down as she drew breaths, and her teeny mouth looked just like a bow. "Wow, Kid, you did good…" Danny told Jamie smiled. "She is just perfect."

Perfection seemed to be the consensus, Melissa and Marcus also agreed Annabeth was a perfect little baby girl. Melissa snuggled her to her chest, Annabeth grunted and stretched. Jamie saw Eddie's eyes growing heavy, but she shook her head. She as relishing this moment.

"Where's Erin?" Jamie finally asked Danny off to the side. "I know she was here last night but…"

"She…she said that we should have met the baby last night and it wasn't nice or fair of you to not let us meet the baby when we waited all day just because Eddie was having a hard time. She just doesn't get you are a man now and can make your own choices. That and I think she's mad that you sort of made it clear you aren't considering her for Godmother."

Jamie sighed, "Honestly, why would we? Yes, she's my sister and I love her, but she was not even supportive of the marriage never mind having Annabeth. I know I wasn't on board either but that was out of love, not out of embarrassment."

Danny nodded, "So who did you pick?"

"We're actually about to speak to the two people in a few before it's time for Annabeth to nurse and Eddie to rest, so just sit tight," Jamie replied and patted Danny's back.

Jamie went to whisper in Eddie's ear, she nodded slowly and Jamie spoke up. "Um, we'd like to see Melissa and Danny for a minute if you don't mind. You can come back in a few minutes before the baby needs to eat."

Henry and Frank led the others out leaving just Melissa and Danny. Jamie took Eddie's hand in his own, and looked at Danny and Melissa. 'When Eddie and I were discussing Annabeth's future, spiritual and otherwise, we each decided that we'd choose one of her godparents. Eddie would choose someone special to her and I would choose someone special to me. Danny, next to Dad, you are probably the person that has had the most influence on me. Most of you would think it was Joe, but honestly, Danny, it's you. I admire you, I look up to you, and when Eddie and I finally realized how much we loved each other, it was you that was there helping me and helping us…Eddie and I would be honored if you would stand as Annabeth's godfather."

Danny's jaw worked as he held back his emotion. He and Jamie never felt connected like Jamie and Joe had, but since Eddie's accident that had changed. They were more than brothers now, they were friend too. "I'd be honored, Kid. I'll love her like she's my own you know that."

Jamie nodded, "I do know that." Jamie stepped forward and hugged Danny, slapping his brother on the back. Danny sniffled a bit as the two broke apart, and let Eddie say her piece to Melissa.

"Melly, I met you in my absolute darkest hour," Eddie replied. "I was hurt, I was scared, and I felt like I was hindering Jamie and his life. And there you were, smilng and laughing, helping me feel at home in a situation that was anything but homelike. There is no one else that I would want to help shape Annabeth's life as her Godmother. I know that if she ever needs to feel happy, safe, or loved and she doesn't feel it from us, she will from you. You have always made me feel that way and it's so important for my baby…I do hope you'll stand with us and with Annabeth and be her godmother for us."

Eddie and Melissa were openly crying as Melissa officially agreed to stand as godmother to Annabeth. "Of course, I will…" Melissa drove closer to Eddie and held her friend tight. "You're all the family I have beside Marcus and JJ. I love you so much, there's nothing I won't do for you."

Annabeth let out a wail alerting the room to the fact she was hungry before they anticipated. Jamie sighed, "It's time for her to nurse…Can you fill everyone in and let them know they can come visit again after dinner?"

Danny nodded and smiled, following Melissa out.

Jamie lowered the side of the bed and positioned Annabeth on Eddie's left breast this time. The little girl once again latched on and ate greedily from her mother's bosom. Jamie looked down at Eddie and Annabeth and reached out to gently trace Eddie's cheek. Eddie looked up at him and smiled softly. Their eyes connected and their faces slowly moved until their lips sealed over the baby, connecting them in their bodies as much as their new precious girl connected them in their souls.

"I love you, Eddie," Jamie whispered. "Thank you…thank you for this, thank you for having the will and the strength to fight for her. To fight for us."

Eddie smiled and laid her head on Jamie's chest, "Thank you," Eddie replied. "For loving me so much…to make me."

Jamie touched his forehead to Eddie's, cherishing his little girl and his wife more than he ever thought he could.

 **A/N: Annabeth comes home!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

"Are you ready?" Jamie smiled at Eddie the day she and Annabeth were being discharged. He couldn't sleep too excited both his girls were coming home.

"As I'll ever be," Eddie replied as Jamie settled her in her wheelchair. Annabeth was already in her carrier. Jamie picked up the seat and placed it on Eddie's lap.

Jamie gave Eddie a gentle smile and whispered, "Let's go home."

The nurse made sure that Jamie put the baby in the car seat correctly and watched him strap her in. Jamie placed Eddie in the car and belted her in then headed for home.

Jamie could not stop smiling. Every few seconds, Jamie would check on Annabth through the rearview mirror, then smile at Eddie at his side. Eddie kept checking on the baby, "You should have let me sit back there with her. She's by herself."

"I know, Angel," Jamie sighed. He knew this was distressing her. "Do you want me to pull over so we can switch?" Jamie tapped the steering wheel nervously. He wanted Eddie where she was but he also didn't want her upset or stressed out.

"No, you were right," Eddie replied. "I might have spasms and that will upset her. We're almost home." Eddie looked at Jamie..."Kiss me."

Jamie waited until it was safe, leaned over to kiss Eddie keeping both hands on the wheel.

"Umm, that feels so good..." Eddie sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too Eddie... wait until we get home, Angel." Jamie pulled back into his lane realizing the cop car behind them.

The sirens wailed, signaling they were getting pulled over. "Great..." Jamie sighed as he eased over. "She's going to need a diaper before we get home now...we didn't' do ..." Renzulli knocked on the window.

Jamie rolled down the window, and looked up at Renzulli, "Hey Sarg."

"Hey, I saw the plates and thought I'd warn you that distracted driving kill," Renzulli laughed. "And get a peek at the newest Reagan through the window there. My Mrs. won't let me come over until the baby is older."

Jamie nodded and got out to open the door so Renzulli could see their new daughter. "I'm a good driver you've been in the car with me just ask Eddie.. right babe?

Eddie only laughed at Jamie. Renzulli peeked into the car seat and looked at Annabeth's innocent face. "Well that is what you get when you take the two best looking and best thinking officers and have them make a baby. She is a beauty and I bet she's smart as a whip."

"She s sure something Sarg so glad she's healthy I don't care about anything else..my girls are here .." Jamie smiled at Eddie.

"Safe home, Jamie, Eddie," Renzulli smiled and headed back to the car. When it was safe Jamie pulled into traffic to head home.

He glanced at the mirror watching Renzulli pull out too. "Phew that was close see even I get pulled over."

"He wanted to see her, that was sweet," Eddie replied. "We should have an open house when she's a little bigger. Invite Nina, she's six months so we can't wait too long…some of the guys from work, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, good idea! We'll do that so our friends can meet her!" Jamie slowed down making it home without any other incidents.

Jamie got Eddie out of the car first and into her wheelchair, then he took Annabeth out and gave her to her Mommy to ride into the house. They weren't surprised when the door opened for them, but were shocked and pleased to find just Henry and Ray there to greet them. Jamie really didn't want Annabeth or Eddie to get overwhelmed.

Eddie drove into the house. Henry had set up the cradle Paul made in the living room. He put it on wheels so it could go around the house with Eddie and the baby. "Welcome home,' Henry smiled and kissed Eddie's cheek.

Ray approached his human and started to sniff. She had changed, the big bump left and there was a new human now, another to shelter and protect. Ray carefully sniffed the baby, then barked a greeting.

Annabeth startled in her carrier, then sighed and settled back down to sleep. "Yes, Ray," Eddie told him. "That's the baby, the baby came out…" Ray barked again and headed to lie down near Eddie's feet, ready to serve as he was needed.

"Eddie, maybe we need to get you in bed, you are recovering from major surgery." Jamie was fussing, but Eddie would indulge him, for now. She was a little nervous about being home with the baby.

"No, I'm really fine honest," Eddie replied. She was tired but that was part of being a new mom, wasn't it?

"Still, think resting is a good idea," Jamie replied. "Pop has lunch and Annabeth will need hers soon."

Eddie sighed, "Come sit with me on the couch I'll rest a little there "

"I have a nice lunch for the new parents," Henry smiled as he watched Jamie and Eddie. They were still mesmerized by their new baby.

"Thanks, Pop," Eddie smiled at him. She slipped her hand into Jamie's, she was glad Henry wasn't pushing her to be too hands on with the baby yet. Eddie didn't want Henry taking care of Annabeth just yet, she wanted to care for the three day old infant herself. Henry served lunch, steak and eggs for Eddie and eggs and turkey bacon for Jamie

Eddie ate every bite taking her plate to the sink. On her way back, she stopped over Annabeth's carrier checking on the sleeping infant. The baby stirred and woke letting out a loud cry. Eddie wanted to pick up her baby. "Oh sweetie, ssh don't cry it's ok mommy is right here. "

Eddie leaned down, remembering the lessons from Nina on how to pick up the tiny girl. Still, she barelyg tot Annabeth into her arms when the baby shifted and remembering how to pick her up. She barely gets Annabeth when the baby shifted and Eddie felt herself losing grip.

"Jamie!" Eddie gasped as she felt the tiny body slip. Jamie sprinted and slid to support the baby."

"It's okay, we got her," Jamie helped Eddie cradle Annabeth. He kept h is arms around Eddie's for support.

"I..." Eddie shook on fear. "I almost..."

"But you didn't, you're doing great.." Jamie assured softly. "Look at her, she's not even scared, it's fine."

"What am I going to do? Even this didn't work..." Eddie pushed the baby at Jamie.

"Eddie it'll be okay, Angel." Jamie gave her a gentle kiss. "The more you practice you'll get it. I'll help at first then ease back, soon you'll be a pro. You'd never hurt her, you knew you didn't have her and called me before she even got scared. You are a great Mom" Jamie rocked his daughter and his wife while Henry stood back, making some decisions on his own.

Eddie took a breath and leaned up for a kiss from Jamie. Their kiss always strengthened her and him for anything hard in their lives. It was like drawing and giving strength.

Jamie smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you Eddie. Let's take this little one to the couch and cuddle."

Annabeth did well her first night home. She woke every two hours to nurse. Jamie would get her and lay her with Eddie to nurse. They alternated breasts and often both mother and daughter were asleep before she finished

Jamie answered the door some days later not surprised to find his grandpa. "Hey pop," Jamie greeted tiredly letting him in. Henry stood there with his bags, "I'm here to stay a few days, you need me."

"How?" Jamie shook his head confused how his grandfather knew.

"I'm a father and a grandfather, plus with Eddie recovering and all..." Henry replied. "you two need breathing room. I'll set myself up in the back of the house."

Jamie smiled gratefully, "Thanks Pop, we really appreciate it."

Henry settled himself in the back of the house. Eddie drove out of the bedroom, "Henry, Annabeth just went for a nap…"

"Oh I know, I know. I'm here to help for a few days until you all get yourself settled. My Betty, she did it for each one of our grandkids, even Jamie here and well last night I couldn't sleep for the thought of her rolling over in her grave that I wasn't here to help. Annabeth is the first grandbaby to be born after Mary was gone. She helped with the other three." Henry leaned down to kiss Eddie. "This is a nice way for me to keep her alive, that and you gracing your sweet girl with a part of her name."

Eddie smiled just as grateful to have Henry there as an extra support with the experience he carried. "Your wife she sounds amazing wish I could have met her. You both helped raise all the kids?"

"We did," Henry replied. "And I will be here at least this first week until we get things figured out." Annabeth let out a wail, she was in her cradle so Eddie headed to get her. Jamie followed up stayed a distance back.

Eddie hit the hinges with open hands and the apparatus opened. "Mommy's here, are you smelly?" Eddie asked. She took a breath and scooped.

Her face changed confirming the thought. "Oh yea you are Jamie can you help me get her on the changing table and grab some diapers and wipes?"

Jamie nodded, and beamed as Eddie carried their baby over to the table. The height was still an issue for her but she lifted their daughter with total confidence.

"There you go sweetie I know.." Eddie soothed until Jamie returned with the items. "Okay here we go.."

Jamie held Eddie from behind so she could work the diaper off with the clips. "Oh God..." Jamie griped as eddie laughed. "Oh, that's not so bad at all..."

Eddie laughed, "Boy scout, here we go there you are sweetie."

Eddie was beaming when they finished. Annabeth had a new diaper and things were fine. "Let's go see great pop," Eddie cooed. "Come on." She drove to Henry with Annabeth on her lap.

Henry grinned taking the calm girl. "You both did wonderful together. Make quite the team you two.."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "Always did, Pop. We were always the best."

Eddie beamed a moment, then her face fell a bit remembering temporarily their partnership on the street. "Yeah, we were."

"Are," Jamie insisted. "Look at what we made..." Both parents beamed at their little treasure.

"Yea we made this beautiful little girl," Eddie smiled at him.

"You did," Henry smiled. "Now...you both look like you could use a little down time, let me tell this little one a story."

Jamie put an arm around Eddie, "Thanks, Pop. Come on, Eddie he has her...you need rest."

Jamie decided to use the time to cater to his wife, he missed the quiet touches and gentle connection. Jamie carried Eddie to their bed and laid her down. "I'll be right back..." Jamie went to the bathroom and filled a basin.

Eddie sat on the bed and waited eyes twinkling seeing Jamie walking back in smiling. "What are you up to, Mr. Reagan?"

"Well, there is nothing I like better than a bath with my beautiful wife," Jaimie replied. 'But until your c heals up you can't get the cut wet...so...I'm improvising."

Eddie beamed, her eyes lit up watching Jamie the entire time. Their eyes locked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jamie drew her hair to the side and gently began to undress her. Eddie bosom had gotten full from the pregnancy, but now, with her milk coming in they were that much richer and more beautiful. Jamie dipped the cloth in and began to wash Eddie's face and neck. He paused to rub her neck, her shoulders, and upper arms. He could feel the definition there, "Nina really gave you a lot of strength. When her baby is born we need to be sure to give her a great gift."

"Yeah, she did so much I have a lot to thank her for," Eddie breathed in feeling her muscles relaxing, raising her eyes up to meet Jamie's smiling at him.

Jamie dropped his head and began to kiss Eddie's jaw, up to her ear and back over to her lips. "I love your kisses," he whispered. He focused on her neck, her shoulders, all the areas with feeling. When they broke, Jamie dipped the cloth and began to wash her breast careful of the nipple where the baby's little mouth did it's feeding. Jamie got the cream and softly massaged that in.

"That feels amazing, Jamie. I love you so much." Eddie smiled, closing her eyes completely relaxed at his gentle touch.

"I'm so glad you can feel this part," Jamie sighed. "So glad…" Jamie continued the sponge bath with the scented soaps and lotions. Slowly and gently, he rubbed her body with cream. Vitamin E lotion was placed on the cut and a gentle kiss as well.

"Hmm me too," Eddie replied. When Jamie finished he lay on the bed helping Eddie move beside him. Smiling, she looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jamie whispered and sealed it with a kiss.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Henry put the finishing touches on his handy work. A candle light dinner, complete with Betty's candlesticks, two petite filets and twin lobster tails, and sparkling cider, since Eddie was nursing. This was a tradition he did with Frank and Mary and Danny and Linda. Erin and Jack did not have the new parents' dinner. He thought that explained a lot.

Henry heard Jamie and Eddie in the bedroom. He could tell they were feeding the baby because Eddie was laughing, "Look at her, I can't believe her appetite."

"Her mother's daughter," Jamie laughed. "You sure you're all right with Pop keeping her and bottle feeding her tonight?"

Eddie nodded, "His idea was so nice and it smells so good. We're here in the house if she does need us, and he swears that this is the secret to a long happy marriage."

Jamie remember when Henry made the offer earlier, he spoke from the heart, his eyes shining. "My Betty and I did this for your mom and dad, and for Danny and Linda. I know right now you are in love with this precious little girl…and that is as it should be. But, in twenty years or so she's going to grow and go on…and this marriage, the foundation of her life will still be there. It needs nurturing too. That is how my Betty and I had so many good years, we nurtured all the relationships, especially our foundation."

"It might be," Jamie replied. "He had such emotion when he said it. He's sure a sweet old dear sometime."

Jamie took Annabeth and changed and swaddled her. He helped Eddie put on a loose dress and pulled her hair back. She applied her makeup and lipstick then drove out behind Jamie to find Henry waiting. "There she is, oh, you're all snug…" Henry smiled at the baby, who slept contently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, you table awaits…"

Eddie gasped at the set up. There were so many of their favorites foods were on the table and Betty's silver Irish candle sticks took center stage. "Oh Henry, Jamie…" Eddie felt her throat close up. "I love those candle sticks," Eddie smiled. "They are so elegant, such an heirloom."

Henry smiled, "My Betty and I, we want you to have them. To use them for your special times and your special days. It will mean so much to us."

Eddie blushed, "Are you sure, Henry? I…"

"I'm sure, I want this. My Betty would want it too…" Henry kissed Annabeth's head. Jamie knew his grandpa needed to move on before he got too emotional.

Jamie pushed Eddie's chair to the table, "Your table awaits, my love…"

Jamie presented Eddie with a bouquet of lilies and lilacs, "Oh Jamie…" Her very favorite flowers.

Jamie put the flowers on the table off to the side so they could be admired and not obstruct the view. "I'll leave you two," Henry smiled. "Tell Mommy and Daddy bye…Don't worry about clean up, the baby and I will handle it late." Henry moved the baby's tiny hand then headed up to the back room to give the new parents some privacy.

"This is so good," Eddie gushed as she tried the salad and steak. "That was so sweet of him to give is these candlesticks."

"Pop loved you, Eddie," Jamie replied. "Don't tell anyone but I think you might be his favorite."

Edie blushed, "Parents don't play favorites."

Jamie laughed. "Uh yeah they do. You just don't see it cause you're an only."

Eddie shrugged, "Annabeth might..."

"Ssh, no baby talk," Jamie said lightly. "Tonight is about is."

Eddie nodded, "Did you hear about that last interview?" She wanted Jamie safe and off the streets, coming home to Annabeth and her in one piece.

"It was good, I heard and they made an offer, but we haven't really been in a a good place to discuss that. It's a corporate firm and I'm just not…"

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I want you safe, but I want you happy too. Corporate law isn't you, you won't be happy there."

"I'll keep looking," Jamie replied lifting her hand to kiss it.

Eddie relished in the soft kisses Jamie placed on her hand, she imagined them more than felt them, but the gesture was nice. Eddie smile, "I got an idea, let's play a game?"

Jamie smiled, 'A game? What kind of game, Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie took a bite of her lobster, "A word game, you think of three words that describe me, the first three in your mind, then I do the same thing. I read about it in a magazine. You go first…"

Jamie thought about it, there were so many words he could think of to describe his wife, the mother of his child, "Brave," Jamie said after contemplating it as Eddie knew he would do. "You are the bravest person I know, you have no fear, you just want what you want out of your life and nothing is gonna stop you. Even when you were first hurt, and I was so involved in your care, I saw the save brave partner I always had on the street with me, you handled it with such grace and dignity. I was drawn to that bravery, strength, and vulnerability, although truth be told I was already in love with you by that point."

Eddie smiled, "I was too, and you made those days easier, you never wavered, not once…"

"The next word, probably obvious," Jamie said. "Beautiful…You are and not just because of a pretty face and golden hair but you love with all you are and you aren't ever afraid to let anyone know how you feel for them, that is the real beauty…" Jamie kissed Eddie's palm again, loving her more in that minute.

Eddie blushed a bit, she didn't always feel beautiful like he said she was but it felt good to hear her husband felt that way.

"Last word is earthy," Jamie revealed.

"Earthy? Like dirty?" Eddie asked.

"No, earthy like mother earth and father sky…" Jamie clarified. "You're steady, you're true, you're stable…you're my constant in this life, Eddie. My touchstone, when everything is going haywire and is off kilter…there you are, like a compass pointing true north."

This time tears did run over Eddie's eyes, she meant this to build their relationship surely, but she never thought he'd touch her so deeply. Jamie reached out and wiped Eddie's eyes for her then kept the game going. "I believe it's your turn…"

Eddie nodded and licked her lips, "My first word for you, is the same as yours for me. Brave," Eddie replied. "You just go at a situation, even if it scares you to death, you go at it for all you're worth. I know nothing scared you more than losing me, but you were strong enough to risk it to protect me. You loved me enough to risk losing me, I was so hard on you then, we all were, but you were the bravest of all then…I'm just glad you changed your mind."

Jamie smiled, "Once I was convinced you were okay, that you were safe…if I thought I'd lose you again, I'd do it again, right or wrong…"

Eddie looked at their joined hands, "My next word is gentle," she said. "You have the most gentle spirit, the most caring soul. There are things you have to do to me and for me that are uncomfortable and painful…but with you…so gentle. It makes all of those things seem like they are special…it makes it feel less clinical and more loving…makes it so much more bearable."

"It's a labor of love for me,' Jamie admitted. "I like doing for you, I want to do it for you. I know it's done right and I know it's done from love. There's nothing that I won't do for you. Nothing."

Eddie leaned a little, signaling to Jamie she wanted a kiss. Jamie leaned over and took her lips, connecting them in a way so many others used but that was still uniquely theirs.

"What is your last word?" Jamie whispered giving her another peck.

"Soulful," Eddie replied. "When things are happening around you, even the toughest things on the job, you always look into your soul and the other persons for the answer and you connect. When you do find your lawyer job, I know you'll use this to touch as many lives as you did being a cop…I'm the luckiest woman alive to be on the other side of that look every day. I love you, Jamie Reagan…"

Jamie met Eddie's eyes with the look she just described, "I love you…" Jamie stood before Eddie could ask and moved to take her into his lap.

Jamie walked around the table and sat down with Eddie on his legs. He reached for a berry and dipped it in the cream Henry had left for them in a cooler. Jamie offered Eddie a bite, but before her teeth closd on the fruit, he took the bite then kissed her. Eddie's tongue slid into Jamie's mouth and stole the berry from his tongue, then swallowed.

Jamie's arms came down to hold Eddie closer to his body. His responsible brain fleeting remembered the mess, but then Henry's words came into mind like a flash, "Don't worry about cleaning things up, Annabeth and I will handle it…" Jamie loved his grandpa the most in that moment.

Jamie felt Eddie's hand sliding down his side to his hip. and moving up and down. The pressure was faint but it was there. "Come with me…" Eddie whispered. "Come to the bedroom…"

"You can't," Jamie whispered. "You aren't healed."

"But you can," Eddie murmured softly. "And I want to…take me…"

Jamie stood with Eddie securely in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. The both listened as they went for Annabeth, not a sound was heard. "Strip," Eddie told Jamie. "I want your skin."

Jamie obliged Eddie, slowly removing his shirt, undershirt, and pants…Eddie could see Jamie's desire than and licked her lips. Jamie always catered to her, though about her worried about her…tonight it was going to be able him, all about him.

Jamie moved closer to the bed, "Eddie, are you sure…I…"

"Take my dress off," Eddie told him. "I want us to touch tonight, to be so close…" Eddie's breath was coming in gasps.

Jamie sighed and moved to do as she asked. Slowly, Jamie moved the dress until he and Eddie both were just in the clothing God gave them. Eddie's eyes fixed in one place, a special place…carefully she moved her arms and her hand to touch her husband intimately.

Chills shot through Jamie's body, as Eddie's soft hand touched his solid masculinity. She had a slight touch, but it was enough to make his knees buckle. "Eddie…' Jamie moaned her name in pleasure. "Oh, Eddie…"

Eddie felt the heat from Jamie's body on the inside of her arm. She sighed and moaned at the thought of him inside of her when she was able to make love again. For now, she continued a sensual massage of him, focusing her energy and her love on Jamie.

Jamie and Eddie's lips met in a hurry…Eddie moved and Jamie sighed in mouth. "Let me lay on you," Eddie told him. "Help me move…"

Jamie did it and let her shift. Gently and slowly, Eddie slid down Jamie's body…kissing the thin trail of chest hair he had leading like an arrow to the area of Eddie's desire. When she got to where she was going, Eddie placed little kissed at first before enhancing her attentions on Jamie's body. Eddie felt her husband with her lips and her cheeks.

Jamie could barely breath as his beautiful wife's lips fastened over him and her teeth scraped the delicate flesh. "Oh. Eddie…" Jamie moaned as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. "Oh…."

Eddie smiled as she felt Jamie's body give in to hers. Jamie pulled her up and took Eddie's lips a hot searing kiss before pulling her into his side and holding her body flush against him. They were both breathless and both so in love with each other. No words were spoken between then the rest of that night, none were needed. Jamie and Eddie both new what they meant to each other, they were each other's lifelines, each other's center…each other's love.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Jamie and Eddie learned a new meaning for hectic as they began to adjust to life with Annabeth. She had no particular time to demand attention, and her needs weren't as predictable as they were the first few days she was home. Jamie continued to interview for positions at law firms between working at the 12th.

Henry had just finished putting Annabeth down for her afternoon nap when the doorbell rang. She was thirteen days old now and was becoming a popular little lady. Henry rushed as quickly as his old legs would take him to answer the door before it woke up Annabeth surprised to see Nikki and Erin standing on the doorstep.

"Nikki, Erin, what can I do for you?" Henry asked, moving aside to let them in. Henry closed the door behind them.

"We came to see the baby," Erin stated matter of factly. She searched the quiet house before turning back to her grandfather. Nikki stepped into the living room expecting her new cousin to be waiting for them. When she found only an empty room, they both looked at Henry.

"This isn't a good time to visit," Henry replied. He knew the entire family knew Eddie napped this time of day.

"We wanted to come during her nap time," Erin replied. "We just want to see the baby, she is Jamie's daughter after all."

"Well, she is also…"

Eddie heard the bell and transferred back into her chair. She drove into the living room just in time to hear Erin's words. "My daughter," she finished for Henry. "It's also her nap time, but since you have come to see her, I'll get her for you.

Tension filled the room while Erin and Nikki waited, Eddie returned several minutes later holding Annabeth. "There she is," Erin cooed. "Oh, such a beautiful girl. She looks just like Jamie did as a baby." Erin took Annabeth into her arms and held her up on her shoulder.

"She's adorable, got Uncle Jamie's eyes," Nikki added studying the little girl in her mom's arms. "She's probably going to be really smart like her father and kind hearted like him."

Eddie bit her lip trying to hold back from saying anything and making a scene because it was Jamie's sister and niece. She could see from the sideview Henry was doing the same, his blue eyes glued to Erin and Nikki.

"Oh definitely, I can see her doing well at any Ivy League School," Erin agreed.

"Jamie and I want her to go to Wellesley," Eddie replied. "My alma mater."

Erin hushed up, she wasn't ready for Eddie to battle back. Erin offered the baby to Nikki, she snuggled down to her cousin, Annabeth liked to be held. Nikki's eyes fell on the candlesticks on the table, "Aren't those great grandma's?'

Henry smiled, "Yes, those belonged to my Betty. They were my baby gift to Jamie and Eddie."

Erin's eyebrow about crawled into her hairline, "You gave them to Jamie and Eddie…those are heirlooms."

Henry nodded, "Yes, my heirlooms and I wanted them to have them. They'll go to Annabeth someday, she's named partially for my Betty."

"Wait, I thought that Mom was going to inherit those, and I'd have them at my wedding and…" Nikki began. "Eddie's not even family, not really."

Eddie felt a lump in her throat but she held fast. She put her chair in gear and moved to take the baby from Nikki. Henry lost his Irish temper, "Eddie is as much family as anyone. Jamie married her, she's a Reagan now and this little girl is a Reagan too! Just the same as you!"

Henry's thundering voice startled Annabeth, she began to wail and kick her tiny legs in anger at being disturbed. Eddie reached Nikki and thrust her arms out for her baby…her left arm spasmed and pulled in, she failed to capture the infant.

Eddie's eyebrow cocked, her face wrinkled in stress and frustration. "Let me have my baby Nikki," Eddie nearly cried, just wanting Annabeth back, needing to cradle her little girl and soothe her tears against her breast.

Nikki turned away from Eddie and refused to give her cousin up just yet despite the baby's loud wailing in her arms. "If you were any kind of Mom you would be able to take your own baby. You can't even do that look at her she's crying and you can't help her."

With Henry yelling and Annabeth's crying none of them heard the front door open and close as Jamie came in from his interview. "What's going on?" he asked stepping in immediately to survey the scene surprised at the chaos in his home. When he left, the baby was fussy but content and Eddie was relaxing with Henry on the couch.

Jamie's eyes immediately scanned to Erin and Nikki, they were the two new factors in the chaotic equation. He knew how vicious they could be towards Eddie and her limits. Henry, who stepped in and took Annabeth from Nikki, busily rocked his great granddaughter. Eddie watched him carefully wanting to hold her baby and comfort her.

"What's going on here?" Jamie asked going over to his grandpa to take his daughter in his arms. "She wants her Mommy, that's her Mommy cry." Jamie walked the baby to Eddie and gave her over. Annabeth wiggled and settled into Eddie's arms, calming the instant she felt her mother's arms go around her.

Henry lightly pulled Jamie's arms, "We had an issue when Nikki and Erin realized I gifted the candlesticks, it got a little heated. It was never their intention to see Eddie, just the baby but Eddie heard the bell and came out."

"They should be visiting when I'm home and Eddie is awake, Annabeth is our baby," Jamie replied in a hushed tone. "Did they…"

Henry nodded, "It disintegrated pretty quickly, Nikki was even playing a bit of keep away with Annabeth, I had to step in. Eddie was having a problem with her arm and…"

Jamie took a breath and looked at his wife and daughter, now both calm since they were together. "I'll handle it from here, Pop. Thank you."

Jamie took a breath and faced his sister and niece, his anger and rage boiling over. "How dare you?" Jamie growled. "How dare you come in this house and keep my child and Eddie's child from her. She is the baby's mother, if she wants to hold this baby, even I give her up. You are both so far out of line with this…" Jamie took a breath to calm himself down, his shouting wasn't going to help Eddie or the baby. "I think you've done what you came here to do, and I think it's time you left. I do not want my wife to be upset or my newborn daughter. Please go now. You are not welcome here again, I mean that. Do not come back to this house."

It hurt Jamie to do this, he was close to Erin until he married Eddie, but he made the choice to make Eddie his wife and he'd be damned if she was hurt or disrespected.

Jamie stood by the door until Erin and Nikki were gone.

Jamie closed the door behind them, returning quickly to the living room. As soon as she deemed it safe, Eddie let tears flow. She wouldn't cry in front of Erin and Nikki, she wouldn't let them see her falter that way. Now, with her husband, Henry, and the baby, Eddie let if flow. "Oh honey, ssh, c'mere Eddie… come sit with me.' Jamie scooped her up into his arms and sat on the couch cradling his wife on his lap.

Henry smiled gently and watched Jamie comfort Eddie and Annabeth for a few moments before heading to his room to rest and allow the family to cuddle together in peace.

Annabeth slept only a few hours at a time, and today with the upset it was even less. The tiny girl was demanding some kind of attention every hour. Eddie did her best, but there were limits to how much she could help. Also, due to the birth, she had to limit the use of her catheter, so in addition to having to change Annabeth's diaper almost all on his own Jamie had to change Eddie. During one of her changes later that night, Eddie joked, "There is a plus to being a quadriplegic and having a c-section, no pain…" Her joke fell on deaf ears as Jamie folded down the edge of her diaper anyway.

By the end of the night, Jamie was a walking zombie, Henry was not much better, and Eddie…She was hanging on doing her best to keep the baby happy. Eddie felt badly how hard Henry and Jamie were working. Annabeth was in her cradle, about ten o'clock. Eddie was dozing in front of the TV. Henry had turned in and Jamie was off to shower before helping his girls go to bed.

Jamie's body was aching, he was so tired. He and Eddie were managing to stay connected as a couple, he was so delighted that he was not a statistic like so many of the men at his baby shower. If nothing else, being a mother made Eddie all the more sensual.

Jamie had just turned off the shower when he heard Annabeth began to cry in earnest. The waters had done nothing to wake him, he was still exhausted.

Henry heard his little great grandbaby cry in distress and got out of bed. Both men stumbled into the hallway, Annabeth had been relentless in her needs that day.

Jamie no sooner stepped out when Henry came rushing by, forcing the two men into each other. Jamie stumbled backwards onto his backside and slid down the wall skidding two spots while Henry leaned on the wall to catch his balance.

Eddie heard the collision and scooped Annabeth from her cradle. She drove to the hallway and founds Jamie on the floor and Henry leaning up against the wall, both with the wind knocked out of them they hit so hard. "Well, look Annabeth there's daddy sitting down on the job."

Jamie shook his head, and got up off the floor, "Very funny Mommy." Jamie was tired and grouchy. He tried to make a soft tone, "What's the matter with my sweetie?"

"We need a new diaper," Eddie replied.

Jamie nodded as he rose to his feet, still catching his breath. Eddie found this amusing, he didn't.

"Sure, you can handle it sport," Eddie grinned, she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease him.

Jamie was tired and grouchy, "I've been changing two sets of diapers all week. Come on, let's go."

Eddie's smile faded, she followed Jamie to the nursery. He didn't lift her to let her do the diaper, her just changed the baby himself quickly and efficiently.

When Annabeth was dry and clean again, Jamie scooped her up. "Let's go back to the living room, get you something to eat...you ready Mommy?"

Eddie sighed, "Give me the baby, she needs to nurse," Eddie replied. "And while we're at it, I didn't appreciate you snapping at me in front of Pop."

"Pop doesn't care, we're all tired," Jamie replied. "We have the lions share right now, and she's off the nice little schedule she put herself on."

"I know, but there's no reason to be snapping at each other." Eddie reached for the baby, "Give her, go get ready for bed. I need to nurse her now, she's hungry."

Henry helped Eddie prepare to nurse. He was as astonished at Jamie's words as Eddie was. Jamie had sunk off to the bedroom, he was astonished at himself. Annabeth suckled at Eddie's bosom, Eddie smiled, "This is really the only thing I can really do for her. I'm supposed to stop soon, for my own health but giving this up…" Eddie's eyes misted over.

"Jamie didn't mean it. You have to know that," Henry soothed and Eddie tearfully nursed Annabeth.

"But still, we're all tired he shouldn't have said that to me, " Eddie sniffled.

"No, I know. Calm down now Annabeth won't like the milk if you cry." Henry stroke Eddie's hair.

Eddie took in a deep breath, giving Annabeth a sad smile while trying to control her emotions.

"Pop, this is too much on Jamie, caring for me and her too and the job hunt...can you change me more often until I can use the catheter again."

Henry smiled, "Of course sweetheart, but you and Jamie need to work this out as a couple okay? Talk to him."

Eddie nodded. "She's asleep, but she will need to burp," Eddie sighed. "I love you, Pop. I don't think we could..." Eddies eyes shimmered.

"Ah no need, sweetheart I love you all very much, family is number one in my world as it is in Jamie' s. He loves you two."

Eddie nodded, "Bring her in when she cries, we will take her."

"Of course, go talk to him," Henry helped Eddie into her chair placing a kiss in top of her head.

Eddie drove to the bedroom, and was admitted by Ray. "We need to talk, Jamie."

 **Next Update – August 11** **th** **\- Jamie and Eddie have their heart to heart.**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

"Yeah we do." Jamie sighed quietly. "Eddie, I love you and Annabeth so much I shouldn't have said what I did... I'm tired."

"Yes, we are all tired, we are all frustrated...but tired..." Eddie sighed. "But tired is no excuse, no excuse..." The hurt was evident in her eyes. "For that comment, it needs to be more than tired, Jamie."

"What do you want me to say Eddie, tell me! I'm doing the best I can here! I didn't mean what I said I apologize but.."

"But..." Eddie pushed. "But what? But what Jamie?"

Jamie sighed, "Eddie, you know I love you and Annabeth, I kicked my sister out for being disrespectful to you. I just if I could take care of you the way I should be able to do."

"Jamie, you do take good care of us," Eddie insisted. "You do love us but then you explode like that. You cared for me since day one, I love you and respect you for that but today..." Eddie's voice broke and the tears fell

Jamie got up moving closer to Eddie, kneeling in front of her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did. There's no excuse for those words coming into my head never mind leaving my mouth. I wanted to swallow them the moment I heard them. You deserve better than that, you…" Jamie swallowed hard. He was near tears himself. "I never wanted to…I…"

Jamie placed his head on Eddie's lap, "I want to be a better husband, you should have all the equipment available, it's my fault you can't help more with the baby. I should have taken the job as a lawyer, I should…"

"You should be happy, Jamie. We should be happy," Eddie sighed. Eddie stroked Jamie's hair softly.

Jamie lifted his head and met her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I never…I can't…"

"Ssh," Eddie sighed. "I know. It hurt, I won't pretend it didn't, but it will pass. I know it's fatigue and frustration talking, and Pop is going to help me more so that you don't have to…"

"No," Jamie jumped. "No, I want to help you. I just snapped, and I will make it up to you…I swear."

Eddie nodded, she knew Jamie meant that with all his heart.

Jamie was extra tender when he put Eddie into bed. He put a her on her side, the way she preferred and laid down with her in his arms. "I love you, Angel. I won't stop regretting those words," Jamie sighed.

"Let's not talk about it anymore" Eddie replied. "You're so tired, go to sleep."

Sleep was elusive.

Jamie got up, his conscience and his heart heavy. Henry was sitting up with Annabeth, the baby was awake. Jamie sat down next to Henry, "Eddie's asleep…"

Henry nodded, "Why aren't you? You are tired enough to make really stupid mistakes, so you need to sleep too."

"Pop, I have no idea what came through me…I just…spewed that out of my mouth."

"Yeah, you did, that was so shocking. You might as well have slapped her across the face, Jamie."

"I know, Pop. I know, I hurt her so badly and I have no idea how to make it up. I cut her deep and…I'm….I never…"

"You never thought," Henry replied. "You did hurt your wife terribly tonight, only you can hurt her to that level, Jamie. She doesn't protect herself from you."

Jamie looked up a bit confused, he wasn't sure what it was Jamie was speaking about.

"Everywhere she goes, I know this because I take her out very often," Henry clarified. "There is not place we can go where Eddie isn't stared at, ridiculed, picked on…It takes strength for that to happen to you and you keep going. Eddie does that, she lets it roll off her back, she keeps her heart protected from those people.' Henrys' jaw set. "She doesn't protect herself from you, you have the unique ability to hurt her deeply, you did that and now you, Jamie, need to make it right."

Jamie nodded, "I know that Pop. I know…" Jamie looked at his precious little girl. "Oh, Annabeth…Daddy really blew it huh? Can you help me fix it for Mommy?"

Annabeth make a baby sound, a little burp-like grunt. "I'm not sure she would appreciate a belch, my girl."

Jamie kissed the baby's hair as Henry stood up. "I'm going to bed, Eddie wanted the baby to be brought to her for sleeping. She was content after her nurse."

Jamie nodded, "I'll bring her to Eddie soon. Thank you, pop for clarifying things for me. I know I have to make things up for Eddie. I can't stand that she's hurting because I'm failing her as a husband."

Henry sighed, "You are doing so such thing. You are a wonderful husband and father, Eddie is so proud of you. You made a mistake…a big one, but it's not beyond repair. Not with a love like yours."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks Pop. Sleep well."

Henry nodded and bestowed a rare kiss on Jamie's head. "Get rest, you all need it."

Jamie couldn't agree more, but first, he had work to do…

Jamie found some old construction paper, markers, and glue. He set the items out to make his gift, but first he had to put his heart and his soul on a page for his beloved wife. In precise script, he penned…

 _My dearest friend,_

 _It's with a heavy and contentious heart I write this to you, for the apology I am about to make should never have to come from me. I should never hurt you so deeply that I need to do more than give you a kiss to help it heal. However, I know that I have cause you a most egregious pain…a pain if brought upon you my anyone else would find the poor soul on the business end of my Reagan fist. I removed my own sister from my home and my life for a much smaller infraction, but I'm too selfish to remove myself from you life to avoid causing more pain. I love you too much, I can't see my life without you in it._

 _Tiredness, frustration, and anger are no excuses, they aren't even reasons for behavior. I will not excuse it but I do ask that you forgive it. Please accept the enclosed booklet as a portion of my sincerest apology. I believe the contents will not only serve as proof of my love, but bring us closer together in the long run._

 _I do hope you accept my apology and my deepest regret…I do love you so very much…I will work hard to prove that, to atone for causing you such pain…Until then….I am, as I ever was, and ever shall be…Your loving husband, Jamie._

Jamie closed the letter and put it off to the side. Annabeth began to cry and smack her lips, "Oh little girl…We have to wake Momma for that…Yes we do…"

Jamie carried the baby to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Ray had already heard the hungry cry and alerted Eddie. She was moved to sit up when Jamie came in. Eddie took her daughter for a nurse, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Jamie shrugged, "Talked to Pop…I'm coming in a little bit. Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Eddie shook her head, "No, we're fine. You need sleep."

"I need a lot of things, Eddie," Jamie replied. "I need a new job…I need to get out of the car and know…"

Eddie took a breath as Annabeth suckled. "Jamie, you need to do what makes you happy. If you can't give up the job, if you are too invested in it, fine, don't give up the job. I'm not forcing you, I didn't even bring it up, you brought it up."

"I know I did," Jamie replied. "Part of why I did was waking up in the middle of the night thinking I was having a heart attack because I was scared of what would happen to you and the baby if I was dead. I know in my heart my family would help, Melissa and Marcus, the 12th but it wasn't going to be me. I'm exhausted, Eddie. I'm so exhausted…"

"I know, and I'm sorry for that," Eddie replied. "Maybe you were right, maybe…."

"No!" Jamie said firmly. "I was not right, this is not about us or Annabeth or anything. This is about me…It's not about us, I have no regrets about this…not one…"

Eddie nodded silently, "I don't either. I love you, Jamie…And we all need to sleep."

Jamie burped Annabeth then put her in the cradle, "Good night, sweetie pie. Pleasant dream."

Jamie helped Eddie lie back down, "Rest, I'll be in soon."

Eddie shut her eyes, she waited for Jamie to lie down next to her, the only thing she heard was his footsteps going out the door.

Jamie snuck into the bedroom the next morning with his carefully crafted treat. Gently, he scooped up Annabeth and pinned the book of coupons to her receiving blanket. "This is a little surprise for Mommy…It will make her smile after your Daddy was a big dummy last night. Yes it will," Jamie cooed. "Let's go get Momma up now, you need to nurse and Daddy needs to see if he fixed it."

Jamie sat on the bed and gently nudge Eddie. "Eddie, Angel, the baby is hungry." Jamie leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

Eddie stirred, her spasms had kept her up late, not to mention concern for Jamie's uncharacteristic behavior. "Oh, I'm sorry, precious. Are you hungry?" Eddie asked. "Mommy's going to fix that right away. Yes she is…"

Eddie positioned the pillows and looked down at Annabeth's blanket. Pinned over the flag of her swaddle was an envelope set up in a way that Eddie could easily extract it.

"What's this?" Eddie asked moving to look at the envelope. "For me?"

Jamie nodded, 'Let me have her while you look at that, okay?" Jamie held the baby while Eddie worked open the envelope. Inside she found his letter and an elaborately decorated coupon book. Eddie flipped through the book and found coupons good for "one soulful, connecting kiss," "one declaration of love at Sunday dinner…"

"Jamie, this…" Eddie shook her head. "This is so sweet, but…"

"Read the letter," Jamie encouraged. "It says what it's my heart more than I could."

Eddie opened the pages and read the gently written words. Eddie felt her throat cramp up and the tears started, "Jamie…I know that wasn't you talking. I know you are so tired and so frustrated, I know that. It's okay…it hurt, and it will sting for a bit, but I know you didn't mean it. I know."

Annabeth let out a cry, her parents were not tending to her needs the way she like. Eddie laughed, "Come here, precious girl and Mommy will feed you." Jamie moved to hold the baby and Eddie in his arms, "I meant it Eddie, if anyone else spoke to you that way I'd kill them, I won't take it from myself or anyone else. Please say you forgive me."

Eddie turned her head and kissed Jamie's lips. "I do, I forgive you and I love you, Jamison Reagan. I need you to rest and relax, let's be partners okay? I'll do my best, you do your best and we'll come out just fine. You, me and Annabeth, two and a half musketeers…"

Jamie dropped a kiss on Eddie's hair, then tickled the baby's foot as she drank her mother's nourishment. Eddie was right, they could do this, tired or not, if they took it together one day at a time.

When Annabeth disconnected and went to her Daddy for a burp, Jamie took the chance to lean over and capture Eddie's lips with his own, she was so right, he always felt more connected, more loved, more grounded, when they were sealed as one with a kiss.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Jamie and Eddie settled back into a comfortable routine after the little bump. Eddie did ask Henry to handle her diapers a lot more often and called Dr. Eisenberg and Dr. Camden to discuss going back on her catheter. It wasn't good for Jamie to do so much, she was worried about his tiredness.

"One more week," she told Annabeth as they rested on the couch a few nights later. "Then Mommy can go back to being a little easier to take care of for Daddy. Yes, I can…Then you'll be the only one in the house wearing diapers regularly. Not many babies have that in common with their mom."

Eddie watched her sweet little girl as she finished a nurse and moved to dislodge herself. She looked up at her mother, little eyes only beginning to focus. Eddie swore the look was one of pure love.

"You two ready?" Jamie asked. He'd been job hunting again, and hoped he finally found a good match, it was a personal injury firm but the people did seem to care about what they did. He could always search for something else once he was off the street and feeling more secure.

"We are, she was just finishing," Eddie replied. "Here you go, Dad…" Eddie looked up at Jamie. "You look so good with her in your arms. You are a natural Daddy."

Jamie smiled and placed a kiss on Annabeth's little head. "She makes it easy…I'll be right back for you."

Jamie carefully placed Annabeth in her cradle then went back to get Eddie. She was working on a pressure sore from wet diapers being too close to her skin, so she was spending a lot of time out of her chair.

Jamie sat down by Eddie and kissed her head, then turned her face to take her lips. "You look so beautiful, and when you have our baby in your arms…"

The two parents sat on the sofa for a few more minutes, softly kissing, getting nuzzling, taking just a little time out of themselves. 'Let's get you into bed and off that backside," Jamie said after a few more minutes. "I'll look at the sore, I think Pop said it was healing."

Eddie nodded, "Nancy was here today, she took some of the dead skin and she said it looked better."

Jamie was very glad to hear that. Carefully, Jamie picked Eddie up and carried her to the bedroom. Jamie laid Eddie on the bed and turned to get her nightgown and a pad to line the bed. In his distraction and fatigue, Jamie let didn't prop and secure Eddie properly. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the thud.

Eddie's cry was loud enough to startle Annabeth, scare Jamie, and bring Henry running from his room to the master bedroom. He didn't stop to knock this time, he just shoved the door open. The seasoned cop took in the situation, Jamie was on his knees, "Eddie, are you okay?" He couldn't believe it, he let her fall. He had never let her fall.

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Just help me…" She was trying to turn over but had no leverage.

Henry scooped the baby into his arms and rocked, "It's okay, precious. It's okay, Great Pop is here…ssh, Mommy's okay. Mommy is okay…' Henry removed the crying baby from the room. Jamie was shaking so hard he couldn't even move to pick Eddie up.

"I'm sorry," Jamie said over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Jamie, I'm okay," Eddie said again. Her face was a little flushed from the shock, but she really did seem to be all right. "Can you please pick me up and let's get ready for bed okay? It was an accident, it's all okay."

Eddie's heart was racing and she did feel a little sick. She would have Linda check her tomorrow, Jamie seemed so jumpy there was no way she'd mention that to him now. "Pick me up and go get the baby, I can hear how scared she is."

Jamie got himself together and lifted Eddie onto their bed. He put her in the middle and built a pillow fort. "I'm going to get Annabeth."

Jamie left Eddie lying in the middle of the bed, still dressed. "Pop, give her," Jamie instructed the older man. "Give her to me please…"

Henry handed the squalling infant to Jamie, "Pop, Eddie needs to be changed to her night gown and the cloth spread on the bed, can you please so I can calm the baby down?"

Henry looked at Jamie's ashen face, he knew better than to do this, it was like falling from a bicycle, but he didn't want to make things worst either. Henry handed Annabeth to Jamie and headed to the bedroom to see about his other sweet girl.

"Are you okay? Let's get a blood pressure, just in case" Henry fastened the cuff and waited for a reading, "180/95, not too bad considering. Are you okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Where's Jamie. I need Jamie to come back in here, please."

"He's soothing the baby honey," Henry soothed. "Let's get you changed."

Henry removed Eddie's nightgown, changed her bandages and set her up on the pad for the night. "On the left side, I need to watch over Jamie tonight," Eddie told Henry.

Henry nodded, "Of course, sweet girl. That left leg looks a little cramped, let's stretch…" Henry took the leg and started to raise it up to his shoulder stretching out the muscles, "Breathe deeply for me, honey. Deep….deep, all the way in… Good job!"

Eddie laughed, "You still get so excited when I breathe."

Henry placed a kiss on Eddie's head, "Let me send in your husband. You wake me if you need me for anything."

Eddie nodded and laid still on the bed waiting for Jamie to come back in.

While Henry was tending to Eddie, Jamie took a shot of whiskey to quell the shaking in his body. How could he have been so careless? In the three plus years since Eddie's accident he never, ever dropped her, cut her, harmed her in any way, he'd fired nurses for less severe infractions. How could he? Had he become that much of a failure as a husband that even his wife's physical well being was beyond him, never mind her mental and financial security? Jamie took a breath and stood up with Annabeth in his arms. "Come on, baby, let's see how badly Daddy broke your Mommy."

Eddie was on her side smiling at Jamie when he brought the baby back into the bedroom. "Is she okay? Bring her so I can kiss her."

Jamie leaned down with Annabeth over the bed so Eddie could kiss the baby's cheek. "Sweet dreams, little one," Eddie whispered to her baby. "We love you."

Jamie kissed the baby too then laid her in her cradle.

Jamie reached for the telephone, "Who are you calling?" Eddie asked.

"Dr. Shim, God knows what I broke…I'm so sorry," Jamie said again. "I don't know what I was thinking or not thinking…"

"Jamie, it was an accident and I'm fine. I am just fine, Pop checked. Come lie down, Annabeth will be crying for a nurse sooner than later, you are so tired. Please…" Eddie looked at him with big eyes, she knew the look she was making and she knew Jamie could not deny that look. He did capitulate and lie down, but he failed to pull her close or even touch her. Jamie fell into a comalike sleep, only stirring for Annabeth's cries. When Eddie wet the pad during the night and needed it changed, Jamie woke Henry to come replace it.

Henry got Eddie up and dressed the next morning, Henry changed her diaper, and Henry handled all her transfers. Jamie blamed it on being tired, but then he didn't' come home after his next tour. Since their marriage, Jamie had only gone to parties if she was there too, he never even shook it off with Marcus without Eddie and Melissa at least being consulted. When Jamie's three to eleven shift ended, she expected him home by 12…it was after three when he came in smelling of whiskey. Annabeth got a kiss on the head, Eddie didn't receive his attention at all…Jamie collapsed into bed.

This was on Eddie's mind all the next day when Nancy and Melissa visited. "She is angelic," Nancy smiled holding Annabeth in her arms. "You look exhausted though, honey. You have to keep caring for yourself too."

Eddie nodded, "I am, at least I'm trying to do that. It's so hard on Jamie, though," Eddie replied. "He's tired and frustrated…" Eddie looked at the coupon book on the nightstand.

"What's that?" Melissa asked. "Eddie's coupons?"

Eddie sighed, "That is Jamie's apology for something he said the other night…It was…He was very mean and very crude, I think if he backhanded me it wouldn't have hurt so much."

"What did he say?" Melissa asked. She knew from Marcus that Jamie had been staying out more at night, when usually he'd rush home to Eddie and the baby.

"Annabeth needed her diaper changed and he and Pop collided in the hallway rushing to take care of her," Eddie explained. "I joked with him that she needed a new diaper and he says, 'I've been changing two sets of diaper all week.' That is just so not like my Jamie," Eddie confided in her friends. "So not like him."

Nancy and Melissa exchanged look, "That must have really hurt your feelings," Melissa replied. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It hurt," Eddie replied. "We got through that thought, he made a mistake, he said he was sorry and I forgave him, but now…"

Eddie was embarrassed to confide in her friends about Jamie's change, but she had no one else. Henry was Jamie's grandpa, he would protect him even from her, as it should be.

"Now what?" Nancy pressed, the mother in her seeing that Eddie was holding something very close to her sensitive heart.

"We were doing well, Jamie was smiling and happy like always, a little tired but he was himself," Eddie sighed. "He must have been over tired though because he left me only half secure and I fell off the bed."

At her friends horrified looks Eddie hurried, "I'm okay, I'm all right, but Jamie is not. He's so distant now, he won't even give me a sponge off or do a transfer."

"And that's hurting you all over again," Melissa sighed. She had bene there a bit with Marcus too.

"A bit, but more than that…it scares me. I terrified for Jamie right now, he does this when he feels like he's out of control, like he can't…I'm scared."

Nancy reached out and rubbed Eddie's shoulder, "You have to talk to him, honey. Tell him your feeling frightened and…"

"I tried last night," Eddie replied. 'His tour ended at 11 but he didn't come in until almost three. He fell into bed in his clothes, he wreaked of beer…I tried to snuggle but he tuned me out. He says over and over again how sorry he is for what he did, but it was just an accident. He's shutting me out."

Melissa thought, "I can ask Marcus…"

Eddie shook her head, "I'm only talking to you about it because you are my two best friends in the world and if I can't tell you two I'm scared to death for my husband, who can I tell?"

Nancy nodded and stood up to put the baby in her crib. "So, he's going out to drink, and he's avoiding you…"

Eddie nodded, "He does this when he's afraid, when he's hurt and lost…And I don't know how to help him. The last time he was like this, was right after we found out I was pregnant. Jamie was like a whole other person, he was screaming literally inches from my face we had to get an abortion, she was going to kill me. It was his fear and his terror talking, I know he's feeling that now and he needs me, but I can't reach him…I…"

"Marcus can talk to him," Melissa volunteered again. "And you can stay with us again, that woke him up the last time."

"Same goes for me and Paul, anytime honey," Nancy replied. "Just say the word…"

"No," Eddie replied firmly. "No…we are a family, we stay together. I had to leave to protect Annabeth, this time Jamie isn't a threat to her, he never really was. This time, he's a threat to himself and I can't let it go…I can't, I just can't."

The three women put their heads together. Kara worked the same shift as Jamie and Marcus. Eddie asked her friend to come pick her up after her tour. The last two nights Jamie had gone drinking, she had to fix it, she had to reach her husband once and for all.

As luck would have it, things came to a head before Eddie could put her plan in motion. Jamie once again failed to come home at the proper time. This time Eddie was dressed and in her chair when the phone rang.

"This is Officer Reagan's wife," she said answering the phone sick to her stomach something happened.

"Hey, Janko…" It was Renzulli's voice.

"Oh no…Oh my God…" As tired as Jamie had been, as out of it, he could easily be shot or worse.

"No, it's not that," Renzulli said quickly. "He's fine….he's drunk and got himself pulled over for DWI, but he's okay. I have him here in holding…how do you want to claim him?"

Eddie heard her cell phone, it was Frank. "Hold on a minute, Sarge…"

Eddie spoke with Frank who was en route to pick her up and go talk to Jamie…

 **Next Update – August 18** **th** **– Jamie and Eddie talk it through.**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Frank placed Eddie in her wheelchair then cleared a path for her to go to see Jamie. Renzulli had him by himself in the cell, Jamie's knees pulled up to his chest, his head down. The shame and anguish radiated off of him. Eddie felt like crying for him, she felt the pain so acutely.

"Jamie?" Eddie called softly finding it odd to see him on the other side of a cell. It was usually them looking in at the perps they arrested.

Jamie lifted his head but he didn't say anything. Renzulli opened the cell and let Eddie roll in. "Let's let them be Tony. Thanks for helping him."

"Anytime, Sir," Renzulli sighed, his heart aching for his former boot.

"Jamie?" Eddie pressed gently. "Jamie, come on now, talk to me. What's going on, sweetheart?"

Jamie didn't look up "It's all my fault Eddie I could have hurt someone you or me or."

Eddie nodded, "I know, baby. I know and it's not like you. Driving drunk...after all that's cost us. What is happening for you Jamie?"

"I could have hurt you Eddie, I can't even do that right for you, not anymore," Jamie breathed in slowly.

"Do what for me? Jamie the only way you can hurt me is what you are doing right now. Closing yourself off, shutting me out. We are lovers, partners, best friends, and new parents, we are so much to each other and you are building a wall so high I couldn't scale it with a healthy body. Talk to me. Stand up and come take me in your arms, hold me..."

"No I might hurt you or drop you I can't Eddie I can't do that. You have to understand I won't risk it. You can't trust me with your health.." Jamie's breath was coming in short little gasps.

"Hold me, Jamie," Eddie pressed again. "Hold me in your arms. I can't reach out for you, I can't grab you and cuddle you as much as I want to. Hold me in your arms."

Jamie shook his head eyes gone dead and blood shot. "I can't Eddie you won't be safe with me."

Eddie took a breath and drove closer to him, "Look at me. You laid me down, and I fell. I didn't get hurt, I didn't even have an episode. I was fine, it was an accident, life is full of them. Now, hold me!"

Jamie looked up at her teary eyed. "Eddie I'm so sorry honey I didn't mean to. I love you so much honey.

"I know you didn't mean to, I know you are sorry for the harsh things you said, I know that. I love you and I'm scared for you...Hold me, pick me up and hold me, Jamie."

Jamie breathed in slowly scared to touch her, afraud he may do something again. He stammered quietly locking eyes with Eddie.

"Hold me..." Eddie whispered again. "If I could grab you I would but I can't. You can..."

"I know I just I'm scared, Eddie," Jamie didn't want to admit that but he did. Eddie's eyes were shining, she was looking at him, her body wanting his to touch it. How could he keep denying her?

"Hold me, Jamie," Eddie whispered sensing he was giving in to her pleas.

Jamie sighed and slowly opened his arms. He was careful leaning in to hug her still fearful of hurting her again. Jamie carefully lifted Eddie and sat on the bench with her in his arms. As soon as he did that, Eddie worked so her arms came around him and his head was pressed to her bosom.

"I love you Eddie I love you so much." Jamie cradled her tightly against him making sure she was secure in his arms. Jamie planted kisses on Eddie' cheeks, nose and lips and he relished in the feel of her in his arms for the first time in more than two days.

"I love you, and I am scared, Jamie. I'm scared for you...there is so much...You snapped at me, you shut me out. I need you tell me why, baby. Eddie began to rock slowly back and forth, she felt Jamie break and begin to cry. "I'm so tired...I'm trying so hard to find better work, we can have more if I had a better job, made more money but...I see you having to sit on the sidelines with Annabeth, needing me to do everything when all you want to do is be her Mom...I'm failing you both."

"Oh, Jamie! No, don't ever think that honey! You're doing a great job, you're a wonderful husband and father. I do want to be a mom but that isn't your fault understand me? We love you very much Jamie I know your tired and you're doing everything you possibly can," Eddie soothed.

"I...If I stayed with the law I'd be rich, we'd be on easy street like Eric, you could have the very best chair, the very best medicine..."

"I'd rather be happy with you and our baby girl Jamie I don't need those fancy chairs I need you," Eddie assured him firmly.

Renzulli heard some of the conversation, a chair, that would help Eddie a lot. A chair with a lift on it so she could reach things with her clips...With a bounce in his step, Renzulli headed to organize the men and women of the 12th.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Eddie sat in the cell, speaking softly. "Stop pushing me away, you think the other things hurt, that hurts."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to Eddie just sometimes I think you can do so much better be happier you know.." Jamie sighed

""Look at me," Eddie said firmly. "If we made different choices, if you stayed with the law, if I married earlier, we would not know love, not like this. You are my greatest love, my very best friend...i want nothing different or better, you are what I want and need the most. You and our precious baby girl. Let's go home, cuddle in bed, hold Annabeth and thank God we didn't make other choices in our lives."

Jamie nodded his head slowly leaning in to kiss her. "I love you Eddie so much your my best friend and I'm lucky to have you and our baby girl."

"You better believe it," Eddie replied. "Let me get us out of here...plop me back in the chair and I'll work my charm on your Dad to spring you."

"Sarge…Can you let me out?" Eddie called. It wasn't took long before Frank himself came to undo the lock on the cell.

Frank shut the cell behind Eddie, "Can I please take him home? He's tired, he's depressed, I need him home with me. Annabeth needs him home with us…"

"Bringing out the big guns huh?" Frank sighed. "Okay, I'll spring him but he's going to have to pay the ticket and appear."

Eddie nodded, "Okay, I know. Thank you, Frank. I think if he feels like he failed at everything else, he's going to lose it. He's on the edge, I think I have him calmed down."

Frank nodded, "Jamie's always been high-strung. Take him home, sober him up, we'll talk

tomorrow about the rest of this."

Eddie smiled and drove back with Frank to let Jamie out of the cell.

Annabeth was crying and Eddie was leaking by the time they got home. "Oh…my poor baby…" Eddie drove to her. "She took a bottle but she wants you…" Henry handed over the tiny girl. "What are you thinking, lunkehead?"

"Henry, go easy on him. He had it rough tonight." Jamie carefully put Eddie in the recliner and watched as she nursed Annabeth. "Oh my sweetie, oh…" Eddie cooed at the baby as she ate.

"Eddie, I'm sorry,' Jamie sighed. "I screwed up so bad the last week, and instead I should be so happy…

"We are happy," Eddie replied. "You were having a rough time, it's okay. It really is…" Eddie took a breath. "this time."

Jamie lifted his head, a look of surprise on his face. "What?"

"Jamie, this is the second time that you bagged yourself up in fear and shut me down," Eddie replied. "The first time I left, yes, and that was wrong in hindsight. It was wrong to break up the family and I won't do that again unless you keep shutting me down. Our marriage is strong, our love is strong, but we cannot have another patch like this. We cannot do it. Do you understand what I'm saying Jamie?"

Jamie nodded, "Yes, yes I do and I will be more honest, even if I feel like a total ass. I won't hurt you like that again, I promise you I won't."

Eddie smiled, "Good, I'm very glad to hear that." Annabeth dislodged from Eddie's breast. Eddie handed her to Jamie for a burp then smiled. 'Put her down, I think there's something you and I need now more than sleep."

Jamie looked at Eddie liked she lost her mind, "Oh really, what is that?"

"A bath…we need a bath…" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oh yes…yes we do…Come on Annabeth, Mommy needs some Daddy time too…Yeah…" Jamie put the baby down faster than Eddie could remember him doing since she was born. She had to laugh…

Jamie carried Eddie into their bathroom and gently laid her naked body in the tub. Jamie dropped his clothing into a pile on the floor and slid into the hot water. "Oh, this feels so good…You feel so good, Angel."

"I do actually," Eddie replied. "I never felt the c-section pull at all, the upside to being paralyzed and today the wound looks solid so we can soak again."

Jamie kissed Eddie's neck, "My arms have ached for you the last few days. I know I pushed you away but…"

"That's in the past if you let it be," Eddie replied. "I love you, you made a mistake, let it be…touch me…"

Jamie smiled, "You know, I was nervous about when you started to breastfeed, the I would have a problem touching your breasts but…" Jamie slid his hands around to cup Eddie's engorged orbs. "I actually find you even more attractive…and these…I love getting my hands on your body…"

Eddie laughed, "You're still drunk, the only other time you spoke of my body like that was high on painkillers…Move your hands up and rub my neck."

Jamie gently massaged Eddie's neck, he made light and soft circles, enjoying the feel of her so close to him again. "I missed you," Eddie murmured as she leaned into Jamie's arms. "No matter what is happening in our marriage, good or bad, angry or happy…We do not lose that connection again, this connection and our kisses, that is us, that is our soul."

Jamie smiled, "It is the soul of our marriage, and I will spend so much effort making up for lost time, Mrs. Reagan…"

Jamie turned and kissed Eddie deeply, sealing their souls with his lips. When the bathtub water was drained, Jamie took Eddie, still naked and dripping in his arms and carried her to their bed. He applied her lotions and her creams, then tenderly slid her nightgown onto her body.

Jamie checked the baby, who was sound asleep in her crib, then got into bed himself. His arms went around his wife and Eddie's head fell onto his chest. They knew the baby would wake them up in mere hours, but for now, this was their bliss.

Jamie cradled Eddie tightly lowering his head to place a soft kiss on top of her head falling asleep in each other's arms. Barely an hour passed before Annabeth woke with a long cry waking both parents. "I'll take care of her, stay in bed," Jamie whispered. In spite of his bone deep exhaustion, he happily got up to retrieve his baby girl, knowing in his heart of hearts that he was providing her and Eddie with something far more important than money…he was giving them the only thing they sought from him, his unconditional love.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

"One, two, three…" Eddie counted as she moved Annabeth's tiny arms back and forth. "Look at you, my pretty girl. Mommy and Daddy are going to have to glue you to us, everyone is going to want to love you."

Jamie smiled looking at his wife and daughter. They were the light of his life, the joy in his heart…all that was weighing on him was still being on the street. None of the jobs that he felt he was right for wanted him and none of the jobs that wanted him felt right. It was enough to give him a giant headache every night.

"What time are folks arriving?" Jamie asked. "Nancy and Melissa just got here with trays of food and Linda is on her way to help you finish dressing."

"Starts at three…I can't believe she's a month old today," Eddie sighed. "Look how big you are, yes you are such a big girl."

Annabeth kicked her feet and cooed at her mother's voice. She and Eddie had formed an incredible bond in the last thirty days. The nursing had helped Eddie gain her confidence as a mother, and sessions with Nina helped even more.

Jamie leaned down and kissed Eddie's lips soft, then tickled Annabeth's tiny belly. "Come on, cookie bun, let's go play with JJ. You want to play with JJ?"

Eddie smiled at the interaction between Daddy and daughter. She applied her make-up and drove out just as Linda arrived.

When three o'clock came, Eddie and Jamie proudly began to greet their guests. Frank was one of the first ones through the door. "Oh, there she is….We've missed you at family dinner Jamie."

Jamie nodded, "Now that Annabeth is a little bigger we'll be coming out again. Pop is going to move back home this week."

Frank looked at Eddie who was holding Annabeth next to her breast, "Can I hold my granddaughter?"

Eddie smiled, "You bet you can…Hold her…I'm sorry, reflex."

Frank chuckled, "I know, I'll be very careful."

Frank took the baby and held her tight, "Oh you are so precious, yes you are…Abigail…" Jamie noticed Baker was at his father's side. Jamie raised an eyebrow at his father only to be ignored. "My newest granddaughter, Annabeth, named for St. Anne and my mother, Elizabeth."

Baker peered into the sleeping baby's face, "Oh, she is so precious. Eddie, she has your nose and Jamie, looks like her face is your shape. A wonderful mix."

Jamie smiled, "She has her mother's temper and appetite for sure. We are so proud."

Baker smiled,' You should be…She is a treasure."

That seemed to be the consensus, Annabeth Edit Reagan was the belle of her very own ball. She made the rounds from Frank to Baker to Shelia Gormley and Marie Renzulli…Eddie's eyes never left her baby.

There were two Reagans absent, Erin and Nikki. Frank pulled Jamie aside once the reception was underway.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you about this soon, I did think you would be at dinner last week," Frank said. "But Pop talked to me about what happened with Erin and Nikki and I agree that this is your house and you have the right to restrict access to your house and your child as much as you want."

Jamie nodded, "Eddie and I will not have them back in this house. Not again."

"That is your right, and your choice," Frank replied. "But family dinner..is something that is sacred to us and…"

"And I will be at family dinner, so will Eddie, so will the baby, but my relationship with Erin is different now, it'll be way different. She is my sister, but she is not my friend, not anymore. I will be civil and cordial…I won't stress anyone out, but that is it Dad. I mean it."

Frank sighed, "Jamie, you know I won't take sides against my children, but I respect your decision as a husband and father. You know I had to talk it out with you."

"I know Dad, and I appreciate it…" Jamie heard Annabeth begin to cry and found her in Kara's arms. Kara headed over to Eddie. "She's muddy," she told her friend.

"Oh, I need Jamie to…" Kara got a smiled on her face. "Bring it in McKenna."

McKenna and Regetti wheeled in a new wheelchair to the living room. Eddie gasped seeing it. It was a model she looked at originally that was just too much money for them to handle even with the insurance.

"Oh my God!" Eddie gasped. "Oh my..Jamie!" Eddie looked at her husband, her eyes shining.

"The chair," Renzulli bragged. "Has hydraulic pumps that can be operate by Eddie's highly trained retired police Shepard to move her up and down and back to front…better enabling her to change the many poopy diapers Annabeth here will create in her life before being adequately toilet trained. This here chair comes from your brothers and sisters at the 12th, 54th, and 35th precincts, the staff at 1PP, the congregation of St. Catherine's church and the many many men and women in the confines of your former precinct, Officer Janko, where you touched many heart and many lives. Mrs. Jackson, please come in."

Mrs. Jackson stepped into the house and smiled. "Oh there she is...my heart broke when I read about you in the paper, honey. And then these officers were at the diner, collecting and i remembers how much you cared about my husband. We collected as much as we could to help you and your sweet husband."

Eddie's eyes glazed over at the show from their fellow officers happily. "Oh my goodness."

Frank put a hand on Bakers shoulder, " When Abigail heard of this she rounded up the staff at 1pp and the Mayor also made contributions"

Eddie turned to look up at them eyes clouded with emotion that they all did this.

"Well, let's try it out...may I?" Jamie asked and stooped to lift his wife and place her in the new chair. It was a perfect fit

Eddie smiled at him, "It feels so good, let's test it out, Jamie!"

"Ray, up!" Frank told the dog. He spent time training the animal to work the chair for Eddie. Ray hit the switch and the chair rose.

"Ooh wow. Jamie, look! Wow!" Eddie was amazed at how much accessibility the chair offered.

"It should reach the changing table and it drops to reach the baby seat," Frank told her.

"Thank you so much this means so much to us," Eddie teared now able to help more thanks to the generosity of her friends and family.

The party was in full swing by now, Annabeth made her rounds, being held and loved but by lunch time she had it...and let the room know it

"Guess she s not much of a partier that's good stay that way," Jamie joked, taking his daughter with a gentle kiss.

She kept fussing even with her Daddy, "Oh you want your Mommy huh? Lets go."

Jamie brought Annabeth to Eddie, "She wants you, Angel."

Eddie looked down, "Yes she does, excuse us..." Eddie took her baby and drive to the bedroom for privacy.

Jamie held Eddie setting her carefully under the blanket. "It was a great day are you happy Eddie?"

"So happy, Jamie," Eddie smiled. The new chair was a blessing for them, she just hoped Jamie felt the same as she did.

Jamie smiled and planted a soft kiss on Eddie's lips before getting in next to her. "I love you, Eddie."

Eddie smiled, "I love you. Jamie, are you okay about the chair? I mean, I know…"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be Eddie? It's going to help a lot. Are you?" Jamie didn't say it but it was easier for him to take this because it was their combine efforts as police officers that brought such an endearing present.

"Yes, but you were feeling...bad about yourself and..." It still hurt Eddie that Jamie had gotten so down on himself.

Jamie sighed, "Yeah, I was, but I did work it out within myself and our talk helped too. This chair is great, it will help us a lot, all of us together."

Eddie smiled. "She's a month already...our precious girl, now all you need is the right new job."

"I'll keep looking Eddie, I didn't' think going back to the law would be quiet so hard. But to take care of you and Annabeth, I know it's what I need to do. I love my girls so much." Jamie nuzzled Eddie's neck as they listened to their baby coo as she slept.

Eddie turned on her side, "In know you do, and we love you. I heard about your last tour, Marcus told me. Why didn't you?"

Jamie sighed quietly, " I didn't want to upset you or worry you."

"We just talked about shutting me out, talk to me. How did it feel?" Eddie nuzzled Jamie, she wanted him to open up even more.

Jamie sighed, "It felt ... good knowing that I saved his life you know, but after thinking of the risks…"

"You are doing the job scared now, for me and the baby," Eddie sighed. "That's dangerous, and that worries me."

"I know, and if something happened to me, Eddie.." Jamie locked eyes with her.

Eddie kissed Jamie's cheek, "I know...sleep my love."

"I love you, Eddie" Jamie smiled and shut his eyes.

Eddie for up before Jamie and with Ray to help her she got in the new chair. Ray tagged along faithfully staying by Eddie's side as she drove into the kitchen. His ears shot passing the front door whining when he heard an unfamiliar motor drive up.

"What Ray?" Eddie asked. "Did Pop get locked out again." the dog went to open the door.

Ray whined and barked furiously as he stood on the porch, turning in circles.

Eddie saw a huge blue van in their driveway, "Go wake up Jamie, Ray."

Ray gave a whine and rushed back inside to the bedroom, he jumped up on Eddie's empty spot and barked while he nudged Jamie.

"What's the matter, boy?" Jamie asked. " Did Eddie fall? Show me."

Ray jumped off the bed and ran back and forth making sure Jamie was following him.

Jamie sleepily greeted Eddie. She gave him a soft kiss, "Sorry to wake you but he is wigging. People think this is a public lot,"

Jamie approached the van to speak to the driver about it being an active driveway, Ray followed him on cue and alert. Jamie approached and an older man stepped out, "Mrs. Jamison Reagan?"

"That's my wife, who are you?" Ray sat beside Jamie ears straight up at the stranger.

"I'm delivering her a van," he replied. " I'm to deliver direct to her."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at him, "From whom may I ask?" Jamie already though her knew but he couldn't or wouldn't believe.

The driver handed Jamie the card, "Congratulations on your new princess, with affection, Eric..."

Jamie felt his face redden seeing Eric's name giving his wife a pricey gift.

Eddie drove down the ramp, "Oh my God...Jamie this has it's own lift, I can get in and out my myself, it even...I can drive this from my wheelchair if it's set up..." Eddie checked out the gift. "He gave this to us?"

"Yeah, he did that was very kind of him to do this," Jamie sighed inspecting the item. "Eddie a van like this…" Jamie bit his lip to hide the pang of jealousy at such an elaborate gift.

"Jamie, we have to talk about this," Eddie replied. "I mean it's an awfully huge present."

"I know, Eddie. It's a very expensive gift. Are you thinking of giving it back," Jamie asked.

"It would be a help for us," Eddie replied. "And it's a big gift but not for him...but we need to decide this together."

Jamie sighed , "Yeah, it would just it's such a big gift Eddie and from Eric. I'm sorry but I still have a problem…" Jamie took a breath. "It's very thoughtful and as Annabeth gets bigger…Send him a nice thank you note, but don't invite him over. I cannot break bread with the man that loves my wife."

Eddie sighed wheeling closer to him, hearing the jealous time to his voice. "It will come in handy lamb chop allow me to be more handy. I will thank him from both of us but you have nothing to be jealous of I love you."

Jamie leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss. She put all of herself into it, ensuring that connection she always felt was strong enough for him to take this hit to his stubborn Irish pride.

Jamie smiled and put his soft hands on Eddie's shoulder, "Go on inside, I'll get sign the papers and get this set up."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Eddie smiled at Annabeth laying on her bed cooing happily. "Okay here we go, baby girl," a pink dress laid on the side beside Annabeth with a fresh diaper.

"Your big day out," Eddie smiled. "Going off to the doctor...my big girl. Almost six weeks old."

Annabeth cooed happily at her making little noises as Eddie dressed her baby. Annabeth had a patient nature. She would lie still, she wouldn't fuss or cry, even if her care was taking a while. It was as if she understood her Mommy was limited but loved her nonetheless.

Eddie's phone began to ring as she dressed the baby. "Angel, you better take this, it's Mayor Poole." Eddie smiled and headed to answer her phone and speak privately to her confidant.

Jamie placed a hand on Annabeth smiling at his daughter. "Hey baby girl, Mommy picked up out a pretty dress for you to wear to see the doctor."

Jamie plays with Annabeth cooing at her leaning in for kisses smiling while he dressed her taking his time. "Look at you pretty girl," Jamie smiled lifting to kiss her forehead.

"Hello, Carter, how are you?" Eddie greeted. "We missed you at the open house, I'll try to get Jamie to bring her by."

"Yes, please I'd love to meet your new addition and see you and Jamie of course. I'm also calling because I heard from the grape vine that Jamie is trying to find a job." It would be hard to replace an officer like Jamie Reagan, smart, efficient, by the book, with a heart of gold, but even the Mayor felt he had another calling now.

Eddie sighed, "Yes, he is. Jamie and I both feel that with my condition and a new baby being on the streets is just far too dangerous. If something happened to him, Annabeth would have me, but I can't provide the care he can, no physically."

"I completely understand, my wife is not on the job and I worry if something happened to her, how I would take it regarding my physical limits. And legal work, it's hard finding a job out there. I have a friend that is I'd like to introduce Jamie to he might be able to help Jamie and if things go well, Jamie can help him as well. What do you think?" Poole asked.

"Jamie won't want to have special treatment," Eddie sighed. 'But he is awfully defeated..."

"What if I just spoke to Cooper and he met up with Jamie sort of by accident?" Carter suggested.

Eddie looked back at the room smiling at the idea. "Yeah, that could work. Thank you so much Carter, we really appreciate the help."

The Mayor asked Eddie question about Jamie's favorite coffee house, when he would go by and other things. Eddie provided the information and hoped in her heart she was making the proper choice.

Eddie hoped this would lead to something. She hated seeing Jamie so frustrated and defeated when he worked so hard to provide for them. The call ended and Eddie drove back to find Annabeth ready for her big day. "You ready to go baby?" Eddie smiled. "Jamie, my hair, can you..."

"Of course, Angel How is everything going with Poole?" Jamie went behind Eddie fixing her hair the way she liked it smiling, unable to resist kissing her head.

"Good, he's good. He wants to see if you would bring the baby by to see him. Maybe we can go on your day off next week?" Eddie suggested.

"Yeah, sure we'll do that. I know he would love to meet her," Jamie smiled down at Annabeth, his eyes lit up whenever he looked at his precious daughter.

"Can I put her in the car seat in the van?" Eddie asked. "I learned, I want to show you. Oh, and did you see, it has place for us to put drinks and a recliner in the back for road trips."

"Oh yeah, of course, I'd love to see!" Jamie followed watching how easy Eddie put Annabeth on her car seat forcing a smile still feeling the pangs of jealousy about the large gift from Eric.

Eddie used the vans remotes and gadgets, mostly voice operates, some operated with her eyes to get herself into the car and belted in. Ray joined them and Eddie got him restrained near the baby.

"Wow Eddie the van is really easy for you to use, huh?" Jamie turned back checking on Annabeth smiling at Ray laying right next to her.

"Yes, it is, I can be independent, and you knew that. I love you so much for saying it was okay." Eddie gave Jamie a little kiss just as he began to back out of the driveway.

Jamie smiled seeing how happy Eddie was. "Well I love you babe and I know how much you want to be more independent."

'I want us to be partners, Jamie, just like before." Eddie smiled at him as they rode to the doctor's office.

The doctor smiled as he examined little Annabeth Reagan. She was tiny, but alert, happy, and thriving. "She's gained well, and you are still nursing her?"

"Yea it's getting a lot easier actually," Eddie beamed. "She eats very well no problems with that."

"She is the picture of a healthy baby," the doctor told them. "It's not easy for first time moms to get this right under the best of circumstances. Job well done indeed," the doctor smiled.

"Thank you, Jamie has been a huge help and Jamie's grandfather has been helping us too. It's been hard adjusting to her waking up middle of the night." Eddie admitted.

"That's difficult for many new parents as well, it's good to have help. As they say, it takes a village..." The doctor handed Annabeth to Eddie. "You can make her appointment for her first inoculations with Maria and we'll see you then. Again, very good job with her first few weeks."

Eddie beamed relieved they got a good report after all the struggles. 'Thank you, doctor. Jamie, we did such a good job all of us together."

Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, "Let's go get us some lunch and we'll celebrate. You want some lunch, Little Miss?"

Annabeth cooed and smacked her lips, "I'd say that's a yes. Does the van do that?"

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.

Jamie approached the front of the line at the coffee shop at precisely 7:10 the next morning. He ordered his regular coffee and roll, then moved to sit down and eat when a tall, very debonair man approached him. "Mind if I sit down?" he asked in a thick Texas accent.

"No, I don't mind," Jamie replied. "I'm only going to be here a few minutes, but sure. Jamie Reagan."

"I know," the man replied. "I've seen you on the news and in the papers. "Harvard law graduate turned NYPD beat cop…I saw your marriage and the birth of your new baby, congratulations."

Jamie smiled, "Why thank you. You have the advantage, Sir."

"Clifford Anderson, Attorney at Law. Not a Harvard man, but I managed to build a pretty successful practice, and to be very honest, I'm in the market for a young, honest, caring person to join the firm and perhaps take it on when I finally hang up my spurs. I would love to talk with you about that."

Jamie couldn't believe his luck, though something told him it was more like divine intervention. "I'd love to speak with you as well, Clifford Anderson…You're a child's rights attorney."

"Family law, but I often represent children, yes." Clifford smiled. "I know you need to work but can we speak about this again soon?"

Jamie had a good feeling about this, he knew of this man, he could do this. He knew he could.

When Jamie returned from his you're that day, he found Eddie rocking Annabeth and Henry fixing dinner. "Eddie! You won't believe it. Look what I got today. I just invited him to dinner tomorrow of you don't mind of course."

Jamie was like a kid a Christmas, he was so happy.

Eddie smiled, "Of course my love. I haven't seen you so excited in ages."

Jamie took the baby in his arms, "I haven't been, this is a gift Eddie. A true gift."

Eddie chose not to talk to Jamie about how he encountered Clifford Anderson, at least not yet. She had bigger fish to fry, mainly making a menu for Jamie's dinner with Mr. Anderson the following night.

Eddie chose a spread of roasted pork and apricots, scalloped potatoes, creamed spinach, and cherry cobbler for dessert. She made a pitcher of lemonade and had beer and wine brought in. Eddie was exhausted, she worked on the food mostly by herself with assistance from Henry and Nancy.

"I'm so nervous," Eddie fussed. "What if he doesn't like me and that hurts Jeremy?"

"Nonsense," Nancy replied tucking Eddie's hair back. "He'll love you. Even my Paul likes you and he doesn't like anyone that was born after the Beatles broke up. You will be fine, you and that adorable little girl will charm the pants off him."

Eddie hoped her friend was right. Jamie got home at 330 and changed for dinner. Clifford was due at five. He was prompt.

Jamie watched as Clifford gently shook Eddie's hand, and fussed over Annabeth. "She is a treasure, an absolute treasure. Such a sweet angel."

Jamie beamed, "I'm a very proud man. Can I get you a drink?"

It turned out Bourbon was Clifford's drink just like Henry and Jamie. Eddie went into the kitchen to check on the food while Jamie began to speak to Clifford about the idea of the job.

"I'm up there in years, going on seventy-five and it's about time the I retire and move on with my life. I don't' have children of my own, and my assistant is good but she's ill herself and is looking to take it easier," Clifford explained. "However, I haven't been able to find a person that I feel will find the work as rewarding as they do beneficial. Then I saw you."

"So, you want me to take over for you?" Jamie clarified. "Eventually or…"

"Yes," Clifford replied. "You would eventually run the practice. I think we'd work together until you had a feel for it, I would periodically scale back my involvement."

Eddie watched Jamie converse with the older man, his face bright, his tone light…by the end of the evening, the smile on Jamie's face warmed Eddie's heart.

"So, you think you are going to do it?" Eddie asked as Jamie massaged lotion into her skin and checked the still healing wound on her bottom.

"I think so, it's low six figures, but it's still double what I make now," Jamie replied. "We can live comfortably on that and it's working for kids and families, I think I can handle that."

"I thought so too," Eddie replied. "That's why when Carter Poole told me about Clifford Anderson, I let him know where you had coffee in the morning."

Jamie leaned over Eddie and kissed her deeply, "I love you, Mrs. Reagan. You always know, no matter what it is you always know."

"I know the man I love," Eddie replied. "I'm just glad it seems to be working out."

"I think it will, I'm going to observer him on Friday and see how things are there before I give an answer," Jamie replied. Then, "Oh…that's your doctor's appointment that morning. But it's at 10am, I should make a meeting with Clifford by 1 no problem."

"Of course, you will," Eddie replied. "We can take the car, and I'll take a Medivan home it the appointment runs late."

"If it runs late, I can always change the day I meet Clifford," Jamie said tucking the blankets around his wife.

"No, this is a golden opportunity for you and our family, you go, I'll get Linda or Nancy to go with me or if they can't Pop can drive and Melly will come in the room with me. It's good…"

Jamie beamed, "It's better than good…"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

"Thanks so much for doing this, Linda," Eddie smiled as Linda watched her get into the huge van. "Jamie was beside himself when the doctor called and said she has an emergency. He wanted to be there at this appointment with me."

"You're right, I can do this and that meeting with the attorney is way more important," Linda replied. "You are doing great, she's probably going to clear you and that's it…"

Eddie smiled, "Speaking of getting cleared, thanks for helping me pick out something to surprise Jamie. I'm really excited about tonight and now we can really set things up so he's totally surprised."

"Pop is even going to help by lighting candles and chilling a bottle of Sparkling Cider. Here were go little girl…" Linda put the baby in the car. "This is some van…"

Linda started the car and started for Dr. Eisenberg's office. The waiting room was packed with pregnancy ladies and a few post-partum. Eddie cradled Annabeth to her chest, kissing her head off and on. "Look, Eddie, you're on the Victory Wall. Look how tiny, she already grew so much."

"I know and next month Father McMurray will baptize her just like he baptized Jamie, and made me a member of the Church…" Eddie smiled as Annabeth fussed. "Oh, no crying, no crying…" Eddie looked down. "I have to nurse her. I haven't done it in public before, this is the first big trip out…Last time I did it in the van."

"Here…use my jacket and cover up. I'll help you prop her head and just let her go, it's totally natural and it's an OB office. Don't worry. I had to nurse Sean in the middle of a Home Depot, that was embarrassing…"

Eddie laughed and leaned back letting Annabeth begin to suckle. She made her grunts and coos as she went along. "Edit Reagan," the nurse called just as Annabeth was finished. "Come on back."

Eddie drove back to the back room where they had the vet scale. Linda held Annabeth while Eddie got herself onto the table, "137," Linda told her. "Almost there."

"Yeah, but what is still there went to my ass and hips," Eddie sighed. "And I can't work that off for nothing."

"You'll be fine, you're only six weeks out and you are only 9 lbs over, you will be fine," Linda smiled. 'Tell Mommy, I'm worth it…"

Eddie smiled at her baby girl, she certainly was.

The nightgown they selected was silk. It was a deep teal that set off Eddie's golden locks and bright eyes. The bustline and hemline were lined with black lace. It boasted spaghetti straps and very soft material. "Jamie is going to lose it when he sees you in this," Linda smiled.

"I hope so," Eddie replied. "Intimacy is easy for us, but sex is usually pretty one-sided. I really want tonight to be about connection and not position."

"Well, I'm going to help you with that after Pop helps set up the room, he says he has no problem knowing what you're doing as long as he doesn't know how you're doing it."

Eddie burst into laughter, "Good old Pop. And with the medication the doctor was talking about, Jamie and I can make love and not worry…I know the breastfeeding is a birth control device on it's own, but I'm certainly going to talk to him about it. But not tonight, this is special."

Linda agreed with a bright smile, "Yes it is. Do you want your hair up or down?"

"Up," Eddie said firmly. "Definitely up, Jamie likes to take it apart so…"

"Say no more," Linda replied and began to sweep Eddie's blonde curls into a masterful creation.

Jamie's meeting with Clifford ran until after six. He loved the practice, the idea of helping people, and course the idea of being safe and making more money than he did as a cop. Still, before he could give a final answer to Clifford about being his partner and eventually taking over, he had to have a heart to heart with Eddie.

Jamie stepped into the house and smelled cinnamon and apples. "Eddie?" Jamie called out. "Hey, Eddie? Pop?"

Henry heard Jamie getting nervous. Eddie and Annabeth were always waiting for him on the sofa when he got off his tour, no matter the time. Henry stepped out of the kitchen with Annabeth in his arms. "Eddie is waiting in your room," Henry replied. "She is okay, she is waiting for you…"

Jamie smiled and moved to kiss his baby girl. "You are so pretty, did you have a good day?"

Henry laughed, "She did, she was a good baby today, now go on to your wife, I have this."

Jamie smiled again and headed to the bedroom, he was not expecting to find what he found.

Eddie was lying in bed under a soft silk blanket, her hair up in a curly bun, her back and neck resting on a pillow. Her faces was made up perfectly, and the candle light enhanced the glow of her hair and eyes. "Eddie…"

"How was your day, dear?" Eddie asked in a husky, sultry voice.

Jamie licked his lips, "I uh….Good…I guess things went well at the doctor…" Jamie felt his mouth go dry. "You…"

"Come take the sheet off…" Eddie commanded. She loved the fact she could disarm her husband with a smile and a little candle light.

Jamie nodded. He toed off his shoes and removed his tie and belt before approaching the bed. "Oh Eddie…" Jamie didn't take the sheet off. He wasn't ready yet. Instead, Jamie took Eddie's face in his two hands and began to place kissed all over her face. "You smell so good."

Eddie's lips were so full and beautiful. Jamie concentrated just on them. She tasted so sweet, but more than her taste, the passion that filled her returned kiss was sweet and sensual. Eddie looked so beautiful lying there, Jamie wanted to kiss her, he wanted to taste the sweetness that was uniquely Eddie. Jamie's fingers curled into Eddie's hair, holding her mouth to his, not that he had to try. Eddie was as excited as he was. Jamie's tongue broke through Eddie's lips and explored the fullness of her mouth. It always amazed him, and always pleased him how their kisses could set off such passion. Each and every time Jamie tasted Eddie's kisses he found himself captivated.

Jamie ran his hands down Eddie's body. Beneath the sheer fabric covering her body from his view, he could feel the sensual curve and shape of her body. Full breasts crushed against Jamie's chest, in spite of their volume, Jamie could feel the pounding of Eddie's heard against his own. Jamie knew what his wife wanted from him tonight. Underneath that silk sheet, Eddie's legs were propped up on pillows, offering him her body and her soul all at once. Eddie's hair was silk to the touch. He loved touching her, he loved how responsive she was to his kisses and caresses, even with limited feeling. "Eddie…" Jamie moaned as he kissed her. "Oh. Eddie…Is it…Are you okay?"

"More than," Eddie whispered. "More than okay, Jamie…More…please…"

Jamie leaned down again, his lips searing the flesh along her neck and chest. Finally, slowly, Jamie moved the sheet down to reveal Eddie's lace lined breasts to his view. Pregnancy and childbirth had only enhanced her beauty in Jamie's eyes. Jamie lowered his head and buried his face in the soft skin of her breasts. "Oh…" Eddie moaned and dropped her neck back. "Jamie…please I…"

"Not yet," Jamie whispered. "I want to taste all of you, I need…I missed you so much…"

Jamie reached for Eddie's hands, he took her hand in his holding them tight. Jamie raised their arms up, opening Eddie's so she could hold onto him. Jamie carefully helped Eddie remove his shirt, pants, and undergarments. Eddie burrowed her face next to Jamie's chest, she loved the feel of his skin on her face as much as he loved the feel of he smooth silk of her nightie under his hands.

Due to Eddie's careful planning, tonight, Jamie and Eddie were able to focus on their love. He didn't have to focus on pillows and positions, just on his wife and her sensual beauty.

Jamie worked the straps off of Eddie's shoulders and bared her breasts to his view. Finally, he slid the entire garment off and bared her body to his view.

Jamie and Eddie's eyes met. Jamie felt his body stir at his wife's beauty. With care and intention, Jamie dipped his head, before moving over Eddie. Jamie stroked and cupped Eddie's chin, tilting her face to his. His fingers threaded into her hair as he dismantled Linda's style. Jamie held Eddie's head steady as his lips lowered again and captured hers with fierce demand mixed with gentle desire.

Eddie clung to him as their bodies connected. Her arms moved around him and her wrists caressed his back.. Eddie rejoined in the connection. She could feel Jamie's body inside of hers, not between her legs, but in her head, in her heart, and in her mind. Jamie's body began to shake, their connection driving them both to the brink. Eddie was so beautiful. Her body trembled involuntarily beneath Jamie's…even nerves that were long ago sleeping awakened at the sheer force of their passion and love for each other.

When it was over, Eddie cried out at the loss. Jamie kissed her temple and rocked to calm her, "Ssh, ssh, my Angel…I'm not going anywhere."

Jamie cradled Eddie's head on his shoulder, stroking her hair. She was perspiring as we he. Jamie turned on the fan to cool their bodies. When their breathing and their body temperatures evened out, Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head. "That was the perfect end to a perfect day," Jamie told Eddie gently. "There is no end to the blessings you've given me. Love, a home, our precious baby, and now this new job offer. I can see myself there, Eddie. I can see myself working with Cliff and then taking this place over and putting my name on some honest work in the law."

Eddie smiled, "I'm so glad that you're excited about this. So you are going to take it?"

"I'd like to take it," Jamie replied. 'But I wouldn't do it without…"

"Yes," Eddie said quickly. "Jamie, this is what we've been waiting for. You can help people and be safe and make some more money, it's a gift. You have to take it."

Jamie's face lit up, and he placed a kiss on Eddie's forehead. "It's going to be a big job. It's not something I can handle 100% on my own. Cliff will only be staying on about 18 months…after that I'll need a partner."

"Jamie, don't worry…" Eddie began but Jamie continued. "How about you? It takes about that long to get your paralegal certification. Would you do it? Would you like to be my partner again?"

Eddie's eyes shined with unshed tears. She never dreamed of being able to be Jamie's partner again, not the way they once had been. His simple request warmed her heart. "I'd love to be your partner, in all things, in work, in love, in life, and in parenthood…Yes…Oh yes…"

Jamie put his arms around Eddie and held her tight. This was his dream come true, to live with and work with the love of his life, a team… "I love it, two of us against the world, Janko and Reagan ride again!"

"Waaa, Waaa…." Annabeth was demanding her feed and Eddie's breasts were in total agreement.

Jamie laughed as he went to retrieve his irate little daughter, "Well, two and half…"

Eddie's laughter mixed with Annabeth's cries as Jamie padded down the hall to meet Henry. To another person's ears, the mix was irritating, but to Jamie, it was the sound of music.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Jamie began to work two hours a day with Clifford Anderson in addition to continuing his work with the NYPD. It would be a month before his separation was fully in effect, he agreed to ease the transition for his long time family at the 12th.

Eddie was seeing less of her husband, but when she saw him he was relaxed and brighter than he had been, the weight off his shoulders and out of his heart.

Over a shared breakfast one Saturday morning, Jamie opened some backed-up mail. Eddie wasn't really interested in postal mail, the important things came on the internet. "Oh, one from Eric," Jamie sighed as he opened the card.

"What did he do now? Buy us a plane?" Eddie asked as Jamie read the card.

"I wish," Jamie growled. "Enclosed is a picture of AnnEdit…the newest and prettiest filly in my stable, together with her racing papers. She belongs to Annabeth to play with, ride, or race when she sees fit. What little girl does not want a pony. Of course, she'll be too big for Annabeth to ride, so she can choose another pony when she's big enough to enjoy one. Best, Eric."

"No," Eddie said in the firmest voice Jamie could recall her using. "No, my child is not going near a horse. Never!"

"No," Jamie replied. "Never." He kissed her hand softly. He decided to see Eric about his gifting and put a stop to it once and for all. "Is Melissa still coming for a play date today?"

Eddie nodded, "Not sure how much of a play date it will be, Annabeth coos and poops and JJ eats the blocks but…it's a cute idea."

Jamie smiled, "Take some pictures for me, I have a few errands. Tonight maybe we can cook out."

Eddie agreed and finished her breakfast before nursing Annabeth for her 10am feed. She had cut back her nursing a bit, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and one at bedtime. The other feedings were from nurser bottles, she did well transitioning from one to the other.

Jamie stayed home until Melissa arrived then left to run errands, promising to be home to cook out by six. Eddie let him go with a smile and a kiss.

It wasn't hard for Jamie to find Eric. The man was in his private box, watching as horses from his stables prepared to run. He smiled when he saw Jamie, "Good to see you, Jamie. Did you bring Edit and the new one?"

Jamie shook his head, "No, I'm here to see you, Eric. Man to man, if you will."

Eric knew the tone, he heard it before but never from the husband of the woman he still loved. "Of course, have a seat. Porter, two whiskeys…"

Jamie wasn't sure he should pour whiskey on this situation. "I'll take an iced tea instead, please." Eric nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Eddie doesn't know I'm here, she's too much of a lady for her to sanction this visit and I don't want to put this on her,' Jamie began.

"Is she sick?" Eric asked quickly. "Or the baby?"

"No, everyone is fine, happy and healthy," Jamie replied. "And not in need of any more extravagant gifts. The pony thing…appreciated but not necessary. In fact, it frightened Eddie, the idea of our baby girl riding a horse when Melissa was injured doing that. Poor thought."

"I should have been sensitive to that," Eric replied. "But Annabeth doesn't have to ride her, she can just own her. It's an investment in her future for sure, after a few years of running, she'll be bred…and Annabeth can reap those rewards."

Jamie sighed, "Keeping her is a discussion I'll have with my wife, but accepting any more gifts from you, that is a discussion I have to have with you. We kept the van because it was something that could benefit Eddie and it was a gift for her. We appreciate it and the help you gave our dear friends, but this is too much now and I have to say stop."

Eric took a breath, "I just want the best for Eddie, if I didn't…"

"But you did," Jamie said firmly. "I don't know why she chose to end things but she did, she told me it was her decision. You should respect that, and not continue to operate as if she is yours. She's not."

Eric sighed, "I think I objectified her too much, she talked to me about being a cop and I laughed her off. That was probably what did it."

"Regardless of what you did or said or didn't do or say, you can't make it up now, it's done and it's over," Jamie said firmly. "Your friendship is appreciated, and small gestures will always be welcomed as a friend, but I will not continue to accept these gifts and I do not want you contact my wife directly or exclusively again."

Jamie stood up, his piece said. Eric nodded at him to sit again, but Jamie remained standing. "I remember my word to you, regarding Eddie's medical care, that's a separate issue. Besides, I'll be leaving the NYPD at the end of the month and taking over a family practice. It will be more money and safer for me and the family."

Eric smiled, "Then let me make a professional offer, Jamie. I'll refer you my clients in need fof that service, I'll feel confident in that recommendation."

Jamie nodded, "That will be greatly appreciated and I will do the same for clients with corporate and insurances needs for certain."

Eric lifted his glass of whiskey, "Drink on it, no more gifts, help for Eddie's care if you need it, and a mutually benenficial business relationship."

"I will drink to that,' Jamie affirmed and raised his glass toasting with Eric before downing his iced tea in one gulp.

Annabeth was on her little back on a play blanket when Jamie got home. JJ was sitting on the rug, eating the blocks, ignoring his little playmate. Eddie and Melissa sipped lemonade and let the fans blow on them. Henry angled them so the ladies reaped the benefits of the cool air but the babies stayed warm.

"My favorite ladies," Jamie beamed as he came in with food to cook that night. "And a big birthday boy! You're going to be one soon." Jamie used his limited baby sign to address his Godson.

JJ was engaged by Jamie's face and make a grunting noise, he was slowly discovering his voice. Soon it would be time for him to start to learn to speak. Jamie hoped to help with that now he would be bringing in more money.

"Look what Uncle Jamie has," Jamie knelt down and gave the little boy a baby cookie to gnaw on. "Is it too hot in here for you two?"

Eddie shook her head, "It's perfect. Thanks, Sweetheart. Did you do what you had to do today?"

Jamie nodded, "It's all handled, yes. You two relax and play, I'm going to get started marinating this meat."

Jamie headed to the kitchen with a bounce in his step. "He's so happy," Melissa observed. "Marcus is sad to lose him, but he…He's secretly a little relieved too. He's glad to know Jamie will be here for me if something happens to him. I am a little too."

Eddie smiled sympathetically, "We will be, but Marcus learned so much from Jamie, he's calmer, he smarter…he'll do fine."

Melissa nodded and looked at her precious little son as he played. "He is that, JJ changed him for sure."

"And so did you, Melly," Eddie replied. "Here, let me get you more lemonade."

Eddie poured the drink, then drove to the drawer where she stashed the coupon book. "Before Jamie leaves, I'm gonna use this on him…I think I'll give it tonight."

Melissa read the coupon Eddie handed her, "Good for one declaration of undying love during role call at the 12th…."

"You wouldn't," Melissa laughed.

"Oh, but you know I would," Eddie laughed. "I have to make good on this before he leaves the job."

Melissa agreed as Annabeth began to fuss loudly. Eddie looked down to see a red mark on her little forehead and a block over her tiny shoulder. JJ looked up at Melissa and laughed the let another block go. "No, no!" Melissa signed quickly. "That's not nice!"

"Jamie…" Eddie called. "Come get her…"

Jamie was already on his way to get his baby, he knew Eddie couldn't pick her up off the floor. "What's the matter, precious. Come to Daddy."

Jamie put the baby on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jamie. JJ hurled a block and it hit her a little bit," Melissa explained holding her grumpy son on her lap. "Is she hurt?"

"No, just miffed," Jamie replied. "Go to Mommy?" he asked the baby and handed her to Eddie for a cuddle.

Annabeth forgot her head bump in about five minutes, and soon both babies were getting new diapers and naps. Marcus arrived a little before six and helped Eddie and Melissa get outside with the kids while Jamie cooked. The Beals stayed long into the night laughing and joking…enjoying being friends. Just before they left, Eddie presented Jamie with the coupon.

"Oh, no…" Jamie groaned. "It figures you'd use this one first…"

"I have to," Eddie laughed. "You won't be at the 12th for much longer, I have to cash in while I still can."

Marcus looked at the coupon, "Oh, I have to video tape this…this is gonna be something else…"

"Thanks, partner," Jamie laughed. He leaned over and kissed Eddie, "Of course I'll make good on it. I love you, Angel."

Jamie and Eddie began to kiss soflty. Marcus smiled at Melissa, "Wait a minute, I'll join you."

Jamie laid Eddie in bed that night tenderly. They had a nice time with their friends but now he had to come clean about Eric. Jamie put his arms around Eddie and took a deep breath. "Eddie, I have to tell you where I went earlier today. I don't want there to be secrets between us."

"Okay," Eddie looked at him curiously meeting his eyes not liking how this sounded.

"I went to the racetrack to see if I could find Eric," Jamie confided. "And I did. We had a talk, husband to ex and the gifts, like vans and ponies, those days are done."

"Really? You did and what did he say?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "What did he say, was he understanding?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "He seemed to be understanding yes. I get that he still loves you, but I'm sorry Eddie, he does not get to keep trying to wine and dine you. It just doesn't."

Eddie nodded sighing a bit. "Jamie, can I ask you something and I want you to be honest. What bothers you about Eric really? Cause he's buying all these expensive gifts?"

"Part of it," Jamie replied. 'But the bigger part is that he's in love with you for years and years after you ended things with him. It's not like a crush, this is love. This is how I feel about you and only I should feel like that."

Eddie nodded, "What are you afraid is going to happen? You left your wife of six years to be with me, this relationship is what we've chosen. We have a beautiful little baby girl, we're a family." Eddie moved so she could see Jamie's eyes. "Just think on that, this jealousy is sweet but it's also silly."

Jamie agreed but he still couldn't help feeling jealous anytime Eric's na me was mentioned it when he surprised them with a lavish gift. "I know Eddie, I don't know I'm just…I don't like it one bit."

"And you said your peace. From now on, we'll send back anything he gives that is over the top, okay?" Eddie kissed Jamie's cheek. "I love you, not Eric, not his money, you…with your silly Irish pride and cute little snore, okay?"

Jamie smirked, pulling her against him. "I know you do and I love my two girls. I'm being silly I guess I just…I don't know, Eddie."

"I know…and it's cute…Let's go to bed, you have a week of midnight tours coming up." Eddie kissed Jamie's lips softly. "Goodnight, my little green eyes monster."

With a gentle smile, Jamie leaned in and kissed her softly. "Night Eddie, I love you."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Eddie sat on the sofa with baited breath waiting for her phone to ring. Jamie was on midnights his last couple tours, but tonight was they night he was going to make good on her voucher. He hadn't the last few nights because Kara promised to see to it that he explained his faux pas before making the call.

Eddie had finished nursing Annabeth and now held her little girl in her arms watching her sleep. She was getting so big already.

"We love you so much baby girl. Mommy and Daddy love you so much, you're growing way too fast for us," Eddie laughed.

Annabeth blew a raspberry and kicked her legs.

"Oh, I see your going to blow raspberries at Mommy, huh," Eddie smiled at her daughter.

Meanwhile, at the precinct, roll call was just beginning. Jamie took his coffee and a deep breath, "Can I get everyone's attention?" Jamie was mortified that he had to do this, but he designed the coupon, he shouldn't be surprised Eddie wanted to use it.

All the officers turned frowning curiously as Jamie never drew attention to himself since starting at the 12th. Renzulli grinned stand g behind the podium.

"A few weeks ago, I screwed up big time and really hurt my wife's feelings. So, to get back on her good side, I made a coupon book. One of them is to stand here in front of all of you and declare my love so...I'm calling my wife."

A few of the guys laughed and teased Jamie, "Way to go Reagan we see who the boss is.." Even Renzulli gave a slight smirk to his old boot. Jamie stood on the chair and dialed.

Eddie heard her phone ringing, ordering it to answer. "Hey lamb chop, sitting here with Annabeth."

"It's past her bedtime," Jamie joked. "Besides..." the Jamie began to sing. "I just called, to say, I love you..."

The few officers hooted, some whistled. Renzulli stood back and grinned and tried not to laughed out loud. Eddie smiled looking down at Annabeth. Jamie want two verses of the song off key, "I love you Edit Reagan." then he hung up.

Eddie grinned down at Annabeth, "That was your Daddy, yeah he did good, didn't he, sweetie pie?

Annabeth was sound asleep in her mother's arms, Eddie sighed and drove herself to the bedroom to put the baby down. She missed Jamie so much when he worked nights.

"I can't wait until he has afternoon shifts baby, it's so lonely without Daddy here " Eddie sighed at her daughter, lifting the chair to put Annabeth in her crib. "Soon, Daddy will be a lawyer again, and he'll have dinner at home every night. He'll be happy and safe…"

Eddie watched her baby girl sleep without a care in the world. "I know daddy loves being a cop and that's how we met but he's safer as a lawyer. I was nervous meeting him the first time."

Eddie remembered that first day, her knees knocking. Jamie Reagan, the commissioner's youngest, married to a big shot corporate lawyer, and there she was the daughter of a con man from Long Island. "Sleep well, my precious," Eddie whispered. Eddie tried to get into bed but failed a few times, Ray helped but failed as well. "Get Pop," Eddie sighed. 'She could do it yesterday."

Ray barked in response running into Henry's room, jumping easily into the bed. With a small whine the faithful dog rubbed his head against Henry to wake him.

Henry got up quickly, "Okay, show me..." He held Rays' collar and followed the canine.

Ray quickly led Henry into the bedroom barking quietly while taking a seat next to Eddie.

"I'm sorry, Pop," Eddie sighed. "I can't get out tonight, I was okay yesterday but today…" Eddie sighed. Both Henry and Eddie saw the spasm in her belly. "I got that from laughing at Jamie, I can't believe he sang Stevie Wonder to me on the phone."

Henry grinned helping her into bed. "No problem sweetheart, I sure hope someone recorded him."

"Kara did, and Marcus," Eddie replied as Henry placed her in bed. 'Kara already send me the video. Here…" Eddie commanded her phone to show the tape.

Henry laughed at Jamie standing on a rolling chair, and singing at the very top of his voice into his ancient cell phone, complete with hand gestures. When Jamie made good on a deal, he really made good on it.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Henry smiled at her as Eddie settled in bed.

"Yeah, I'm good," Eddie replied as Henry checked her bag and other devices. "Sleep well, I love you, Pop."

"Love you too sweetheart sleep well. Night, Ray," Henry walked back out to his room smiling.

"They are married eighteen months all ready, Francis," Henry complained to his son on the phone a few days later. "We still have the voucher from when we cancelled their stay at the Plaza…Let's use it for their eighteen month anniversary."

Frank thought about it, "It's just around Jamie's last day on the force too. We can have him picked up and taken there, you can bring Eddie and we'll keep Annabeth for the night. That can work."

"If Eddie will go," Henry sighed. "Annabeth is still pretty young to be left and Eddie might be concerned."

"It's only an overnight and we'll be there, but if she's skittish we just won't do it. Maybe talk to her first, we can leave it a surprise when and where but not that we want to do it,' Frank suggested.

"I think I will," Henry replied. "Good idea, Francis. You must get it from me."

Frank laughed before hanging up the phone on his father. Henry got up and went to check on Eddie and Annabeth. Eddie was enamored with her baby girl, it might not be so easy to get her to agree to leave her baby for so long.

"Did you know you and Jamie have been married almost a year and a half?" Henry asked Eddie as she played with Annabeth.

"I know. I feel bad we missed our first anniversary because we were in that fight about Annabeth, and then it got away from us…"

Henry smiled, "Francis and I, we got you a gift but we aren't sure if you want to use it or not,' Henry replied. 'Do you feel you could leave Annabeth for the night? With me and Francis as back up?"

Eddie bit her lip, "I think I could try, it's important to nurture the marriage, you said it. And who better to leave Annabeth with…you know all her little nuances…I'd be willing to at least try."

Henry beamed, "Where is your little coupon booklet?"

"In the top dresser drawer, the one I can open," Eddie replied. "Why?"

Henry went to get her booklet for her, "The one about the naughty nightgown…that would be a good way to prepare for the surprise we have for you. Give him that today."

Eddie smiled and tore the coupon from the book that read, "Go to Victoria's Secret and purchase a full set of lingerie for you, no female companions."

This was going to be good…

In his breakfast bowl the next morning, Jamie found the coupon. He looked at it and laughed, "You are having too much fun with this."

Eddie grinned at him he eyes twinkling, "Who wouldn't Mr. Reagan. So I know what you're doing today."

"Sleeping," Jamie replied. "I am too old for midnight tours."

"After that! You are taking a trip to the store. I have a little surprise working."

"We had a pretty good reunion the last few times..." Jamie smiled. "But okay, after a good nap I'll go," Jamie replied. "Your surprises are always worth it."

Eddie grinned, wishing she could see his face while he shopped turning back to breakfast.

Jamie slept until two then met up with Danny at four. "How exactly did I get roped into this again?" he asked

"You've been married way longer than me," Jamie smiled at his big brother walking into the store looking around.

An older lady, maybe sixty, approached then. "Can I help you gentleman?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm looking to buy so lingerie for my wife," Jamie told her, he looked ill at ease.

"Well what kind so you have in mind?" she asked.

"Um.." Jamie looked at Danny. "Something pretty…She likes soft things."

"That helps genius," Danny replied. "She is a blonde, pretty..."

"Pretty?" Jamie arched his eyebrow at his brother. "My wife is very pretty, the prettiest…She…" Jamie was as red as some of the silks on the mannequins.

The clerk went through the racks but nothing she found was striking Jamie. He sighed, "Now what Danny? Have you ever done this for Linda?"

"Once or twice, but she was easier than Eddie," Danny replied. "With Eddie, you have so many factors to consider."

"We have this one that she might like," the clerk showed Jamie and Eddie. It was pink with black polka dots and black lace. Jamie felt the fabric, it was silk on the outside but lines with a gentle cotton. "Do you have this in a better color? My wife is busty, the polka dots…"

Lois went back to find another color, "Kid, don't get me wrong…I know you and Eddie have sex, I have an adorable goddaughter to show for that, but how exactly do you…"

"We put thought into it, Danny," Jamie replied. "And I am proud to say that Eddie is probably the most affectionate and attentive loved I've ever had. Yes, logistically it can be a challenge, Eddie needs pillows to keep position and things like that. Still there is plenty happeneing in our bedroom that would send Sister Helen Rita climbing up a wall."

"Are you serious?" Danny asked. He was a little surprised that his little brother had a more adventurous sex life than well…him.

"Oh yeah," Jamie replied. "Most times I do have to undress her and position her and all that but that's become part of the foreplay"

Danny's eyebrow cocked, he wanted to know more. "Eddie's generous, like that stuff you were talking about at the shower, the great deep freeze…not in my house, in fact we're having a little heatwave. Once things start happening, and the mental connection takes over and it's the best sex I've ever had."

"Because it's with the woman you love," Danny replied. "Technique wise, I've had better than Linda, but connection wise and fulfillment wise, nothing better."

While they waited for Lois, Danny looked at a few other outfits, "Hey Kid…you said something logistics are an issue…This might be a help…"

Danny help up a red and white lace teddy with a front hook bra and split crotch panties. "Access and it's cotton lined, also I think it's pretty." Jamie looked at the garment, it would make life easier in the bedroom, Eddie might even be able to get it on by herself with patience.

"Lois, would you have this item in a pink or blue?" Jamie asked.

The older woman nodded, but walked away shaking her head. When Jamie turned around, Danny was holding up a body stocking, "This would fit me…this this is huge."

Jamie shook his head as Danny lifted up a set of fake handcuffs, "I prefer the real thing," Danny mumbled, but Jamie heard him and flushed bright red. "That was way more information than I needed man…but thanks for making sure I can never sleep again."

"Anytime, little brother," Danny laughed. "Here, add this on for my agony here today." Danny tossed on a three pack berry flavored edible undies on the counter.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

"Mommy and Daddy love you so much," Eddie fussed at little Annabeth as she prepared to leave her little one for the first time for more than a couple hours, and even then, they were right down the hallway. "You be a good girl for Grandpa and Great-Pop, you eat from your bottle and you leave your poo-poo only on hard surfaces…"

Jamie laughed, "Eddie, come on. If you don't make a big deal, she won't."

"I know, and I want to go, I just…"

Henry laughed, "Go, the limo is waiting. You two have a great anniversary and we will see you in the morning. Wave bye bye, Annabeth. Wave bye bye…" Henry made the baby wave as Jamie took Eddie to the limo Frank and Henry had hired.

Neither one of them knew where they were going. Each had a gift for the other, Jamie Eddie's new lingerie and Eddie…she just hoped Jamie liked it.

Jamie secured Eddie and her equipment in the car then slid in beside her. It even smelled elegant inside, new car smell and florals. Eddie inhaled deeply.

The elegant black car went into gear and pulled out of the driveway. Jamie slid his arms around Eddie as they road over the Brooklyn Bridge and into Manhattan. Henry had mapped the route specifically so Jamie and Eddie would pass by their favorite landmarks on the way to…

"Oh my God, the Plaza!" Eddie gasped. "Oh, Jamie!" The elegance of the hotel always attracted Eddie and she had never been inside.

The limo driver helped Jamie get Eddie's chair out of the trunk and Jamie gently set her up in the chair. "I can't believe they did this!"

The doorman held the door as Eddie drove in, Jamie followed her with their bags smiling. "Mr. and Mrs. Reagan," Jamie announced. "We have a reservation, the honeymoon suite." Jamie looked down at Eddie with adoration.

"Of course, Sir," the clerk replied and swiftly completed the check-in process.

The room was gorgeous, high ceilings, candles, complimentary cider, and a king size bed. The bathroom sported a jacuzzi tub Jamie planned on using later before dressing Eddie in her new nighttime garb.

"This looks amazing, Jamie. This was so sweet of your Dad and Grandpa." Eddie was amazed at how fancy the room was. "What do you want to do first?"

"Presents," Jamie replied. "I know you knew we had a special day from Pop and Dad and that is why you used the coupon so…I hope you like it."

Eddie opened the package slowly and revealed the ensemble Jamie picked out. "Woo hoo, Reagan, you really know how to buy undies." Eddie held up the corset bra and split crotch panties.

Jamie's face reddened, "Thanks it uh wasn't easy but for you I'd do anything.." Jamie leaned down and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Glad you like it," he laughed kneeling next to her chair. "I love you so much, Eddie. Happy Anniversary, Angel."

Eddie kissed Jamie's lips, "Your turn," she announced. "It's in my bag there, the box with blue paper."

Jamie worked the paper off and opened up a brand new charcoal grey suit. "Oh, Eddie, it is…This is a nice suit."

"Only the best for my husband," Eddie replied. 'Mr. Big Time lawyer."

Jamie smiled leaning over for another kiss. "I love it thank you."

Eddie smiled and deepened the kiss, "Hmmm, you taste so good. And something smells good too…"

"I put on aftershave for you, "Jamie replied and picked Eddie up. "Later we can try on our gifts, for now…that bed looks pretty inviting."

Eddie tipped her head back and laughed as Jamie carefully spun her around in his arms.

Jamie's eyes locked with Eddie's. He kept his hands around her waist and gently set her down on the bed. "I love you so much Eddie." Jamie leaned in for a kiss.

Eddie moved to hold onto Jamie, and he slowly began to position her on the bed. Jamie took his time to place her legs and her body, caressing the limbs and her belly with his hands. Jamie spoke his actions in a husky voice, Eddie shut her eyes and visualized, imagined…she moaned with pleasure.

"Jamie," Eddie closed her eyes feeling completely relaxed in his arms. "This is the best night." She smiled looking at him taking soft breaths, eyes twinkling. "I love you too Jamie."

Jamie moved and joined their bodies, this would not be the last time tonight, Jamie was sure. As the sun set over the hotel, Jamie held his wife and rubbed her arm. There was a knock on the door, "Room Service." Henry and Frank thought of everything.

Back at home, Henry finished giving the baby a bottle. "There you go good girl, we have time to bond while Mommy and daddy are having fun."

Annabeth kicked her feet and cooed at Henry. Frank smiled down at them, "Can Grandpa have a turn?"

Frank had just walked Ray, and was anxious to play with the baby girl. "Of course, Francis. Here you go sweet pea, go to grandpa," Henry smiled giving Annabeth to his son. "I'm glad Eddie and Jamie are away they need it."

"They do, and I'm glad she was relaxed enough to go. Eddie is probably one of the most attentive mother's I remember in a long time," Frank replied. "Especially with her limits." Annabeth burped and spit a little on Frank's shoulder.

Henry chuckled handing a towel over just as the phone rang. "I got it Francis, clean yourself up," He walked a few steps picking the phone up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Pop, how is she doing? Eddie asked. "Is she crying? Does she miss us?"

Henry smiled, "Hey sweetheart. She's doing good, she's bonding with Francis right now. He's finishing feeding her. How are you?"

"Good, dinner just came but I wanted to make sure she was okay…" While Henry spoke to Eddie, Jamie called and beeped in on the other line. "Hang on, I'm getting another call."

"Hello," Henry asked switching the line, turning to check on Frank and Annabeth.

"Pop, how's the baby? Is she being good?" Jamie asked. "I'm hiding, I don't want Eddie to know I'm worried, it'll ruin her fun."

"The baby is fine, she just christened your father," Henry replied. "She's doing just fine, we are all fine, now go back and eat your dinner." Henry ended both calls. "Francis, dinner is ready!"

Frank walked into the kitchen carrying Annabeth. "Finished that whole bottle she sure can eat. Who was on the phone, Pop?" He slowly rocked Annabeth smiling at her.

"A worried Mommy," Henry replied. "And a worried, Daddy. I think they are distracted now by the surf and turf dinner we got them."

Frank smiled from ear to ear and laughed at his son and daughter-in-law, "Mommy and Daddy are silly…" Annabeth cooed and kicked her feet up and down in possible agreement.

"To my beautiful wife," Jamie toasted. "My best friend, my partner, and my lover. Happy 18 months…"

Eddie's eyes twinkled wishing she could lift her glass too. "I can't do that, but happy anniversary to a very loving, supportive husband who helped make our beautiful girl. You are my best friend and soulmate. I love you."

Jamie took turns feeding Eddie and eating his own food. He helped her sip the sparkling cider and even wiped her mouth a bit. Over the final piece of lobster, Jamie stole a kiss. "What about a bath in that jacuzzi, and you try on your new lingerie? I want to see how beautiful you look." Jamie kissed Eddie's chin, nose, and then lips.

"Hmm that sounds great, Jamie, help me over," Eddie agreed. She laid in his arms the short walk over watching Jamie start the Jacuzzi.

The tub was twice the size of the one at home with even more jets. Jamie held Eddie as she stepped in and lowered her into the water. Eddie immediately laid her head on Jamie's chest, while his arms went around her. "Our little girl is so precious, Jamie and our life together…I couldn't be happier than I am as your wife and her mother."

Jamie smiled and moved to pulled Eddie closer. The bubbles massaged their skin as they sat in a peaceful, companionable silence. Jamie was content to hold Eddie and inhale the scent of her hair. "I can see us doing this in fifty years, snuggling with you, relishing in the feel of you…the kids and grandkids forgotten for the weekend."

"Grandkids," Eddie murmured. "I love the sound of that. Annabeth will be a wonderful mom."

Jamie nodded, "Because she has a wonderful mom…"

When the bath was over, Jamie helped Eddie put on her new lingerie…"Well?' Eddie asked. 'What do you think?"

Jamie stood back and looked at the ensemble that he and Danny had chosen for her. "I think that it's better off back in the box…"

Eddie laughed out loud, "Well, we can't have fun with it on anyway…take it away, Mr. Reagan."

Jamie made short work of Eddie' nightwear and his own remaining clothing. He carried her back to the bed, focused on her and only her…for the time being.

While Eddie slept in Jamie's arms, he thought about his love for her, his upcoming job change, and their precious baby daughter. He promised not to keep worrying and checking on the baby but…Eddie was asleep and Annabeht was due for a feeding in five minutes. Jamie slid out of bed and dialed his father's cell.

"I bet that's your Mommy," Frank laughed at the baby girl and held her tight. "Hello…"

"Hey, Dad, just wanted to check…"

"Jamie, the child's mother only called once…" Frank laughed. "This is how many…five, six…"

"Four," Jamie replied. "I'm sorry, she's so tiny and I'm wondering…"

"She ate like a champ, she had two dirty diapers and four wet ones and she slept until just now when the phone woke her up, the baby is doing fine. Stop worrying…"

Jamie hung up his phone and slid back into bed. Eddie was lying awake, looking at him. "Is she fine?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "I'm sorry, I worry about my girls. I love you both…" Eddie's lips cut Jamie off.

"This is our anniversary, lie back for me…" Eddie was taking command. She leaned her weight on her wrist and forearms, trying to brace herself. Jamie could see what she was trying to do and he had no problem with that. Jamie moved his body so Eddie had better access to him.

Eddie smiled at how responsive Jamie's body was to her touch, her teeth, her lips…it made her feel sexy and beautiful…she could make her husband desire her so much.

"Oh, Eddie…" Jamie's eyes rolled back in her head as she worked on him. "Not like this, not this time," Jamie replied. "I want to be in…side…"

Jamie grabbed Eddie and gently moved her so she was seated across his waist. Jamie used his thighs to support Eddie and joined their bodies for the third time pushing Eddie down and letting her body drape across his. Eddie cried out, feeling the rhythm of their bodies in a dance as old as time and imaging her body closing around her husband's own.

Eddie collapsed against Jamie, her hair across his bare chest. "Eddie…" Jamie sighed. "That was…"

He noticed Eddie was crying. "Eddie, did I hurt…"

"No," Eddie replied, smiling through her tears. "Oh no…that was…I can't say what it was it's just…This was…beautiful, really beautiful…"

Jamie shook his head and pushed Eddie's hair off her face, "No, you're beautiful…compared to what I see right here, right now…there's nothing more beautiful in the world."

Eddie met Jamie's eyes and kissed Jamie deeply once, before falling asleep in his arms, dreaming of their future.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

The soft tendrils of morning passed over the sleeping couple as dawn crept over Manhattan. Jamie and Eddie had made love long into the night and enjoyed sleeping past 8, Annabeth's usual time to get up for a bit. Jamie slowly kissed Eddie awake, "Morning sleepy head," Jamie whispered. "How do you feel?"

Eddie smiled, "Fantastic," she replied as she stretched. "Do we have to check out?"

"Yes," Jamie laughed. "But we should have some breakfast first, the limo doesn't pick us up until 4. How about I call down for room service and we get dressed and eat on the balcony there." Jamie dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Um…sounds good,' Eddie replied. She smiled and gave Jamie a kiss. "Order something yummy, I'll start moving."

While traffic bustled and people hustled, Jamie and Eddie sat on the balcony sharing a mimosa and eating waffles and strawberries. Eddie wanted a little treat and she wouldn't be nursing for hours yet.

Jamie smiled across the table at Eddie, her blond hair blowing in the morning breeze. "Want some more mimosa, Angel?"

Eddie nodded and Jamie held their shared glass. She sipped the juice, the took a bite of strawberry. "This was the best eighteen-month anniversary in the history of eighteen-month anniversaries." Eddie smiled. "I'm glad you liked your suit, I can see you changing so many lives in this job"

Jamie smiled at her, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Eddie, because I love you more than anything. The suit was great thanks I actually have something for you later."

Eddie smiled, "You have already given me so much, Jamie." Eddie took a bit of waffle and lifted her tea cup for a sip of that. "There's nothing I could need or want more than you and our baby girl."

"I feel the same way but this is something different, I'll get it later. Let's enjoy our breakfast," Jamie said softly.

When they finished the meal, Jamie left Eddie sitting on the balcony taking in the lovely landscape of Central Park and the busy city below. Jamie appeared with a gift bag, "Here you go, from me to you, Angel."

Eddie looked down wondering what he was giving her this time. "Can you help me open it please, Jamie?" She watched wide eyed as they worked the paper off.

Inside, Eddie found the text book complete with the DVD she would need to begin her on-line paralegal training. "Clifford says I'm going to be working for the next six months to a year with him and then going it alone. You didn't' want to come on board until the baby was a year and by the time you test…it'll be that. I cannot wait for us to be partners again, in the way were initially," Jamie told her. "I can't wait for that connection to be complete."

"I love you, I can't wait to get this done and be your partner in every way. Still say we should get capes," Eddie joked smiling at him with twinkling eyes.

Jamie and Eddie strolled through the sweet-smelling paths of Central Park before the limo was to pick them up and bring them back to their life and their little daughter. The night they spent alone together making love and whispering renewed promises of love for a life time had enriched both their spirits.

Jamie got lemonades for Eddie and him then sat on a bench next to her chair. "You don't even know you're in the city when you are in here," Eddie commented. "It's calm and quiet."

Jamie nodded, 'You know, if you turn to the right, look straight ahead and way up you can see where we got started, at least where we had our first declaration of love. Our old apartment."

"All the time we lived there and we rarely came here," Eddie laughed. "But as nice as that place was, I would not exchange out house in Bay Ridge for any other place. It's perfect and it's home."

Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head. "It is, Annabeth is going to love growing up there, I know I did."

They finished their drinks and started strolling again. They watched the little kids playing, each imagining their Annabeth doing the same with JJ. They hoped the two children would have a close relationship, the same as their parents did. JJ's first birthday was in just over a month and Annabeth's two-month birthday was fast approaching them as well. Time was going way too fast.

"Look at that little red head,' Eddie laughed. "She wants that swing and heaven hell the little boy that wants to play with it. He's already smitten. I loved the swings as a kid, my Dad would push me sky high, once my Mom yelled thinking the swing was going to flip over…But I wasn't afraid, not a bit."

"Fearless," Jamie murmured. "Another word to describe you. First day on the job, in blood up to our elbows and you…didn't' toss your cookies until long after the extended tour was over. Proudest day of my life as TO."

"Proudest of mine as a rookie too," Eddie admitted. "I didn't think I'd make it. I wanted to quit but you saw me through then, just like now…" Eddie kissed Jamie's hand and watch the little kids swing.

"I miss that," Eddie lamented a moment later. "I miss swinging, felt like I was flying you know? I think it's harder now to watch…"

Jamie ran his hand down her hair, "Come on…let's go…"

"No, we don't have to leave," Eddie protested for a minute fearing she ruined the day.

"We're not," Jamie replied. "Come on, follow…"

Jamie led Eddie to the adult size swing in the park. They didn't have support back so he had to be creative. Jamie scooped Eddie into his arms, locking her chair in place. "You want a swing, a swing you shall have…"

Jamie sat on the swing with Eddie on his lap, and affixed her hands to the chains on either side. 'Hold on now," he smiled, keeping a firm hold of his wife with his right arm. Jamie pushed off the ground and began swinging. He couldn't go up very high, but the smile on Eddie's face told that wasn't necessary. The effort was more than enough to light her eyes bright and her smile was something Jamie would always remember.

The pair swung about twenty minutes before Jamie slowed them to a slow. Eddie turned her upper body and gave Jamie a deep, long kiss. Jamie opened his mouth just a little to deepen their connection, not caring that people were watching them. Some had begun to applaud at the display of love before them, seeing this young couple uniting a reminder that love lived on.

It was just after four when Jamie and Eddie returned home. They had been away from their baby nearly 24 hours and it was getting a little tense for the new parents. Henry and Frank, both smiling, opened the door and stepped outside with Annabeth resting on Frank in her sling. "Oh, he's going her in the sling for the first time," Eddie gushed.

Eddie drove up the walk with Jamie on her heels. She couldn't wait to hold her little girl but when she saw Annabeth sleeping, on schedule, she held back. "She's being so good," Eddie gasped.

"I know," Frank smiled. "She has been a little angel since you two have been gone. On her schedule, ate well, spit up on command, and took all her naps. She has two amazing parents to have such a well-behaved baby girl."

Jamie smiled at his father, "Come on, let's all go in. Eddie and I want to treat to dinner as a thank you…"

"I'm glad you had a good time," Henry replied. "We originally got this trip for your first anniversary, but that had a little hiccup when Jamie freaked out and Eddie went Momma Bear."

"Well it was worth it now," Eddie replied. "I've never been in that hotel even with my Dad, it was always something I wanted to do and having my Jamie…"

Frank smiled, "I remember the month after we had Jamie, Mary and I needed a night out away from the kids. Jamie was a sickly baby, respiratory problems, colic, and we had three other opinionated kids. It was not easy to keep romance alive…I remember we were fighting…"

The house was quiet filled with tension anyone who walked in could feel. Frank came in the kitchen after sleeping on the couch needing to get ready for work.

He was met with his mother's firm glare, "Francis, there is a car out front, your father took care of your tour, please get in the vehicle." Betty Reagan left no room to argue.

"Okay, Mom," Frank grabbed a bagel and went for coffee needing both unsure what his parents were up to.

Frank waited in the back of the limo. When Mary arrived home, and went inside she too was sent out by Betty and shooed into the limo. "Frank, what are you doing?"

"My mom made me come and wait here think we've been set up." Frank smiled lightly.

"And we know better than to argue with Betty," Mary laughed as the limo driver began to take them away.

"We spent an amazing night at the Plaza and our marriage was that much more peaceful and solid when we got home," Frank remembered as Annabeth began to fuss.

Eddie's arms itched to take her baby into her arms. Frank carefully transferred the little girl to Eddie, "Hello, baby. Hello…Are you hungry? Do you want to nurse?"

Jamie got the blanket and the boppy to help Eddie get Annabeth latched on. Eddie was not shy about nursing her child, she was always so happy to do it. Frank and Henry smiled as they looked on, they too shared in the joy of Eddie being able to have this special connection with her daughter.

Once Annabeth was nursed, changed, and dozing off in her father's arms, Eddie went to the kitchen to order dinner for four. She overheard Frank speaking to Jamie about the upcoming Heroes' Ball, an event they had never attended, and Jamie disliked with all that he was.

"Regetti is a good cop," Jamie acknowledged. "He really is and he deserves it. The medic that ran the clinic during Hurricane Sandy, he retired this year, didn't he? Is he getting another nod at the dinner?"

"Yes, he is, two other firemen as well as cops from other houses. You and Eddie can sit at my table if you want to come since you know an honoree," Frank told Jamie.

Henry heard the conversation and leaned down to Eddie as she put away the take-out menus. "Do you want me to get your book out?" Henry remembered seeing a coupon for a night on the town. He remembered Eddie had always expressed a desire to get honored at the Heroes' Dinner, he also knew Jamie hated the fanfare, but is granddaughter-in-law would love it.

"Oh yes," Eddie replied. "He's our friend, and it's really the last time that we would be able to be there before Jamie leave the force. If he really balks, I'll back down though, I don't want him to suffer too much."

"Isn't that half the fun?" Henry asked.

Eddie smiled and shook her head. When Henry gave her the coupon book, Eddie took out the proper one and placed it under Jamie's pillow.

The family had a wonderful meal together, Frank kept providing hands on care to Annabeth, he didn't' get enough time with his little granddaughter. He was going to change that as soon as he could, after a talk with Abigail that was.

Frank left around 10 after placing the baby in her crib, "Sleep well, my little one…" Frank placed a kiss on Annabeth's little head.

Jamie put Eddie into bed not long after his father left. Annabeth would be up around 1 to nurse and they both wanted to get a little sleep first. "This was a such a nice weekend," Eddie murmured to Jamie in a tired voice.

"It was," Jamie agreed. "Annabeth did well with Pop and Dad, and I think they loved it too. Did you notice Dad was really happy?"

"Who wouldn't be happy?" Eddie asked. "He had a weekend off to play with his little granddaughter and tomorrow is family dinner, there's no reason to not be happy."

Jamie shook his head, "I don't mean that way, I mean another happy, he's…I don't know. We'll have to play detective at dinner…" Jamie gave Eddie a kiss and rolled over. He slid his arm under the pillow, Eddie couldn't contain her laughter.

Jamie felt the paper and groaned. "Good for one night on the town of your choice…"

"No," Jamie looked at Eddie's glowing eye. "No, you wouldn't…You couldn't do that to me…"

Despite his protests, Jamie was laughing.

"I really want to go see Regetti get honored…It's going to be so much fun. I'll get all dressed up and later…" Eddie leaned over and gave Jamie a kiss on the nose. "You can undress me…Promise."

Jamie chuckled, "Well with a promise like that, how can I possibly refuse. All right, Mrs. Reagan…it's a date."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

"I do not want my legs and feet to show at all," Eddie insisted to her friends as they shopped for suitable dresses for the upcoming Heroes Ball. "That way I can wear slippers and not worry about my shoes rubbing or anything. Those silky ones."

"What about this one?" Linda pulled down a black silk gown with a full skirt and dropped sweetheart neckline.

"I'll try that one," Eddie smiled. "Oh, that silver dress there, can I try that too?" The dress was a sheath, straight not full, embellished only with matching beads along the neckline. It had a halter neckline and would show off Eddie's enhanced chest. That was a feature she was still proud of.

Nancy took the dress and added it to the pile. 'That's four, let's try there on…They have a handicap accessible changing room in the back." Melissa advised. She had chosen this store because it ws easy to navigate. She purchased her wedding dress there.

Nancy handled the changing for the first dress. That selection was grey with pink lace overlay. That one didn't make the show room, the sleeves irritated Eddie's skin. The second gown was midnight blue, and flowed down with an organza skirt.

Eddie went out and smiled, she liked the feel and the color. "It will match Jamie's dress blues," Melissa commented. "And the material is pretty."

Eddie spun her chair, "This one is in the running," she declared the went back with Linda to try on the other two dresses.

Finally, it was narrowed down to the midnight blue organza, the grey sheath, and a purple satin that left Eddie a bit self-conscious but had the other three ladies delighted. It was silk and fitted at the top, dipped to a sharp V, the flared out. It showed off parts of Eddie's body, such as her torso, she usually kept hidden. There was definitely something to think about.

"I like the grey sheath, it's elegant and it highlights the top of you," Nancy replied.

"I agree, and I think Jamie will like it too," Melissa smiled. "Motherhood filled you out even more and your arms looks fantastic…"

"Nina," Eddie replied. "Jamie's PT after his knee. It was great, she helped me define a lot on the top. "

"Well, then you need to show those assets off," Linda replied. "Jamie will be the proudest man at the ball."

Eddie blushed, "Maybe not the proudest but…"

Nancy gave Eddie a hug from behind, 'The proudest, you are a hero Eddie. You and Melissa, being wives and mothers, with the limitations you have…That's pretty heroic."

Melissa smiled "What you two do is as well. Let's pay for this dress and see what else is out there. We'll treat to lunch."

When the foursome left the store, Eddie's nose for food detected pretzels. Linda laughed, "Okay, come on…We'll get some snacks then go find some slippers that will work for you. How did you get Jamie to agree to go to this thing anyway? Danny got honored one year and he didn't even go then."

Melissa burst out laughing, "Never underestimate the power of guilt, the coupon book. That thing is dangerous in Eddie's hands."

Nancy went to buy the food while Linda got Eddie and Melissa set up to eat it. People looked at the two ladies in wheelchairs getting forks strapped to their hands or napkins put on their laps, but it was all common now and didn't affect the group of friends shopping together for a very special day.

Eddie called to check in on Annabeth and JJ. Marcus was watching both babies while Jamie was meeting with Clifford after his tour. Marcus assured his wife and Eddie both he had it under control, how much trouble could two babies be.

Marcus didn't pick up when Eddie called, but texted her instead, "Both kiddos sleeping on me. TTYL."

Eddie smiled. "This is incredible," she smiled at a cinnamon sugar pretzel with caramel dipping sauce. "Melissa try this…" Melissa went to take a bite then backed up to get away from the food. "Uh, excuse me…" Melissa put her chair in high gear and drove to the nearest trash can with Linda hot on her heels.

Linda pulled Melissa's hair off her neck, "Deep breathe. You think it's your pressure?"

Melissa shook her head, "No, no I know it's not that. I haven't felt very well lately that's all. Just tired, and a floppy belly."

Linda rubbed Melissa's back, "New meds?"

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, actually I started a new pill for spasms, I had a couple bad diaphragm ones. That must be it. Thanks Linda. Can I just get a bottle of water? I want to throw some water on my face."

Melissa headed for the bathroom and gently splashed water on her face. This could not be happening, they were not in a place for this to happen now. Marcus was going to be so angry…

"Is Melissa okay?" Eddie asked Linda wiping her mouth free of melted cheese.

"Yeah," Linda replied. "She's fine, she changed her meds. She's in the bathroom and will be right out. Don't worry." Linda smiled and went back to her snack.

When Melissa returned and ate her pretzel, the group set out again to find slippers and appropriate appliques, combs for Eddie's hair, and accompanying jewelry. "You are going to look so pretty," Melissa smiled. "But what about this…" She reached out and touched the atrophied part of Eddie' upper arm. "Are you going to feel funny with this out?"

Eddie sighed, "I thought about it, but that dress looked so fabulous…"

Nancy stood back and looked, 'What about a wrap. It'll hide the arm but you'll still see your waistline and your bust line…and if there is a chill you'll handle it better too."

Eddie liked the idea and the final stop was the fabric store to pick up material to create a wrap to conceal and protect Eddie's arms. All in all the day was productive and allowed the four friend to bond with each other.

"Okay, little bits," Marcus laughed. "We have new diapers, we have full bellies, and you both are still crying. I don't get it."

Marcus knew JJ wasn't crying because he was disturbed by Annabeth, he couldn't hear her shrill cries. Something was wrong. Marcus lifted both babies and bounced, where the hell was Jamie when you needed him?

"Bored, maybe you guys are bored," Marcus sighed. "Okay, JJ, Annabeth is our guest so she gets to be first. Sorry Buddy." He signed while he spoke to his son. "Here we go, let's play rattle."

SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE! Marcus shook the rattle to entertain the irate 2 month old.

Annabeth followed the rattle with her eyes, keeping a silent expression while beginning to wail again letting Marcus know she wasn't impressed. Marcus sighed, "Okay, no…What about this? Look shadow puppet!" The crying got worse.

"Oh man I'm not sure what else to do," Marcus lifted her again st him rubbing her back while he thought of anything else that may help.

JJ kicked off again as Marcus rocked Annabeth. He was so glad JJ was an only child.

"Ssh, hey it's okay buddy. Don't cry," Marcus tried soothing while Annabeth continued crying in his arms.

The babies cried another half hour before finally Marcus heard the sound of the door open and his wife's chair whir in.

"Hey honey thank goodness I don't know..ive tried everything to calm them down.. how was dress shopping?"

"Melissa heard JJ's cry and went to him, "It was good, JJ doesn't feel well. Eddie is outside in the car, if you can bring Annabeth to her.

Marcus felt bad having to bring Annabeth out crying but he didn't know what else to do. "Hey Eddie I'm really sorry I tried everything."

"Oh, my goodness, "Eddie cooed. "Mommy knows what you want, we'll pull over and do it, Mommy knows..." Eddie could feel how heavy her breasts were, the baby wanted to nurse.

"Hope you had fun," Marcus told her. "Sorry," Marcus sighed.

"It's okay, thanks. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Marcus secured the baby in her seat even though she still fussed then watched Eddie and Linda pull out onto the road.

Marcus found Melissa cuddling her boy, "How is he?"

"He's got a fever, it's his ears again poor little guy," Melissa sighed. "Get the baby Tyelnol...You did good Daddy."

Marcus didn't think so, he quietly went to get the Tylenol out of their bathroom watching Melissa taking care of their son.

Marcus gave baby his medicine while Melissa rocked him. "So other than the end of the day, how did Annabeth do?"

"She did all right, ate, had her diaper changed and we played but she started crying and jj think I'm being set up," Marcus told her.

"Why would you think that?" Melissa replied. "Marcus, you volunteered to help so...take him..." She felt sick to her stomach again.

Marcus smiled, "I know just saying I think the babies conspired against me. I don't mind, it was fun." He followed Melissa to the bathroom and saw her position. "Are you okay Melissa what's wrong babe? "

"Marcus, uh...I know today is not the day for this, but...I've been feeling a little sick to my stomach lately and I'm three weeks late. I know it's a terrible time..."

"Lissy, what are you saying are you do you think you're…" Marcus looked up at his wife eyes rounded. "Are you serious your pregnant again? We have to see a doctor and find out for sure!"

"I'm going to take a test but I need you to help with the stick so..." Melissa replied. "I know it's bad timing and money is so tight...Marcus...I'm sorry..."

"Melissa, we have to know for sure let's go do that test! Make an appointment with the doctor soon as you can," Marcus said, pacing back and forth.

Melissa nodded, "I will...tomorrow morning let's do the test. We need to make him an appointment at the doctor too."

Marcus nodded and headed to place a call to the doctor, kicking himself for being glad JJ was an only…he jinxed himself.

"Hey honey," Jamie greeted Eddie with a kiss to the head, doing the same for Annabeth.

"Say hi to Daddy," Eddie told the baby. "Sorry it's so late, I had to ask Linda to pull over so I could nurse her. She just let us out, she's late to get home. Your daughter gave Marcus Hell."

"Aww, hey come to Daddy. you giving uncle Marcus a hard time huh?" Jamie cooed at her, taking Annabeth into his arms and kissing her head. "How was the shopping trip?" Jamie asked rocking the baby in his arms.

"Great, I got a dress. Nancy and Linda are working on the slippers and the wrap so it all works together. I think you are going to be a very proud man, at least I hope you are." Eddie was still self conscious about the image she projected for Jamie.

Jamie smiled, "I already am proud of all you've accomplished in your recovery and in having our family. You are the most beautiful woman I know, inside and you. I will always be proud to have you at my side. I love you, Eddie." Jamie stepped back and looked at his wife. She was a beautiful woman. Her hair looked like a halo of spun gold and her eyes shined like a clear meadowbrook, those two things stood out for him since day one. Now, that Eddie had given birth, her breasts were even more full and voluptuous than ever and her waist had cinched in making her look all the more feminine.

Jamie barely saw the atrophy in her legs and lower arms, not with the other features overtaking that and highlighting her beauty. Jamie couldn't wait to see her in her gown. He knew she would be the most beautiful woman there…

Eddie turned her eyes down, "She's the best of both of us. Did you hear from Pop? Is he having fun at the beach?"

"He is, I spoke to him quickly but yea he's enjoying himself," Jamie smiled.

"Colleen is good for him, she makes him laugh," Eddie replied. "I hope you find that with someone when you're old. Is she out?"

"Why are you thinking of leaving me already? " Jamie leaned over pecking her cheek, then looked down. "Yeah, fast asleep."

Eddie smiled, "Put her down...I'm very tired tonight." Eddie yawned and dropped her head down to cover it. Jamie placed a kiss on Eddie's forehead.

"Meet me in the room I'm going to put her down then we can cuddle." Smiling Jamie settled Annabeth meeting Eddie in their room.

Meanwhile, Henry and his lady, were also cuddling on the balcony of their seaside cabana. "So what do you think of going to the ball as my lady? It's been a year."

Meanwhile, Henry and his lady, were also cuddling on the balcony of their seaside cabana. "So what do you think of going to the ball as my lady? It's been a year."

"I think that's be great," Coleen smiled at him leaning in for a kiss before settling in his arms.

"My grandson and his wife are going this year, Jamie...They'll be at our table. Oh, Eddie, she texted me this picture. Can you believe they can send pictures on this little phone? Look at my princess pea..."

Colleen smiled at how cute he was every time Henry talked about his family. "She's a cutie and has your eyes too."

"It'll just be Francis this year flying stag," Henry smiled. "I'll have my best girl...better break in those dancing shoes. Henry gave a playful little wiggle.

Coleen grinned, "Oh yeah, definitely going to dance up a storm."

"That's my lady," Henry laughed. "What about a moonlight walk?"

"Sounds good," Colleen reached down for his hand smiling brightly at Henry.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

"Two lines," Melissa sighed. "Again. I think after three tests, Marcus. I'll call Dr. Eisenberg and make an appointment to confirm."

"I don't get how it happened, Lis," Marcus sighed. "We were careful, we used birth control…"

"I know we did," Melissa sighed. "It's not foolproof! Eddie would say it was God's will."

Marcus ran his hand through his hair, "Well, Eddie isn't going to be paying for a second child. We can barely afford JJ. He needs special schools and…" Marcus began to pace.

"It's okay," Melissa sighed. "I'll get my tubes tied after this, no chance of having more but…We might be having a baby, Marcus. That's a good thing, right? Can't it be a good thing?

Marcus smiled gently, they created JJ from their love and this baby too. Marcus took a breath, "Sure it can be a good thing. I'm sorry, I was just thinking of the money, we'll get by. We'll make it work." Marcus cupped Melissa's cheek softly and kissed her lips. "I have to work, but call the doctor and make the appointment okay?"

"I will, I'm going to see if Linda or Nancy can help me get JJ to the doctor too, he's still got a temp," Melissa sighed.

Marcus gave Melissa a quick kiss then rubbed JJ's little head. 'Be safe," Melissa told him and watched Marcus leave.

Nancy agreed to take JJ and Melissa to the doctor for his ears, she had planned to go to Eddie's later in the day anyway. When she arrived, Melissa had just made her blood test appointment to confirm she was pregnant. "When we're done, I need to talk to Eddie. Can you drop me then watch JJ so he doesn't make Annabeth sick?

Nancy nodded, "I know somethings you just need to talk over with your best friend right now. I can tell you are upset, honey."

"Can you keep it under our hat until…?" Melissa asked. "Man, it's times like this I miss my family so much."

"I know, and I'll keep your secret, though I know already," Nancy soothed. "Congratulations are in order here, but I know you're scared. So, let's take care of this little guy, then you talk to Eddie. You'll feel a lot better than I know you will."

JJ left the doctor an hour later with ear drops and antibiotic drops. Nancy dropped Melissa off then took the baby for a ride to get his prescriptions leaving the two friends to talk.

Eddie made tea and sat with Melissa at the dining table. "Okay, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's going on? I know it's not JJ or you'd never have come alone. Talk to me."

Melissa took a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

Eddie's face broke into a smile, "Oh, Melly, congratulation that's so fantastic!" I hope you are!" Eddie gushed but did not receive the same reaction from her friend. "Oh is this not a good thing? Your health?"

Melissa began to cry, "No, no it's not that not at all…Marcus, he was angry a little and…Money is so tight."

Eddie sighed, "It's going to be okay. Jamie and I are tight but not as tight, we can help whenever you need it. He'll be making more as a lawyer, you know anything we have is yours."

"I know, but I guess…We aren't ready Eddie, we aren't ready."

Melissa sipped her tea, Eddie wished she knew what to say to her friend but she didn't. "You are blessed to have baby JJ and this baby is a blessing too. All life comes from God, and He give what you can handle and no more okay? If you are pregnant, try to focus on that part of it, and the joy of the situation."

Melissa nodded, "I wish I had your faith, Eddie. I'm scared, I think Marcus is going to lose it."

Jamie will talk to him, they are probably talking it out all ready. "it's going to be okay, I promise." Eddie gave Melissa a gentle hug.

"You're very quiet today," Jamie said to his partner as they rode around their precinct. "Everything okay at home? Eddie said JJ had an ear ache again."

"Yeah, he does but the little man is fine," Marcus replied. "It's…God Jamie I screwed up man. I had to have screwed up that's how it happened."

"How what happened?" Jamie asked. "Did you screw up with your wife again? Coupons, I'm telling you…"

Marcus shook his head, "No, I didn't' screw up with her, but…Melissa might be pregnant again and we are not ready for a new baby, we can barely afford the one we have."

"Wow," Jamie sighed. "Well, that's good news though, if she is. I know you are stressed and stuff but…"

"I have one deaf child, and it's my fault he is like that," Marcus sighed. "How do I know I won't have another deaf child that needs special care I can't provide him?"

Jamie sighed, "You don't, but you know you can count on me and Eddie. You and Melissa are our best friends in the world, whatever you need…we mean that always."

Marcus sighed, "How terrible would it sound for me to say that I for my wife to not be pregnant right now, that the blood test says it's a false alarm."

Jamie contemplated that for a minute, "Pretty terrible actually, but I've been there. I wanted to get an abortion and now that I have my little princess I cannot believe I felt like that. It was fear talking, Marcus. You tried to make me see it, Eddie and Melissa too. I think that's what's going on for you too. You're scared cause the money pressure is so fierce, but Eddie and I aren't going to let you fall, okay?"

Jamie cupped Marcus' shoulder and held on tight to his friend and partner. "Just cause I'm leaving the NYPD doesn't mean we're leaving you behind. Don't worry, rejoice in this. It's a gift, take it."

Marcus sighed, "Can I sleep on your couch if she throws me out? I tried to be supportive but you know Melly."

"Of course you can, but if you are honest with her, you'll do fine,' Jamie assured as a call came over the air and pulled their attention back to their job.

"Here we go, all clean little girl," Eddie cooed to Annabeth as she and Nancy finished bathing her. "She is so good, she's so patient with me when I have to take my time."

Nancy smiled, "Babies are very intuitive creatures. She knows you are doing your best, she knows how much you love her and that you want what's best. You talk to her a lot, that's very good."

"I try," Eddie replied. "Until this week I had Henry and he was here to help. My arms and hands, they are so much better but…"

Nancy saw the anguish pass on Eddie's face and the mother in her moved to soothe her young friend. "You are a wonderful mother. You are, don't feel for a second you aren't."

Eddie nodded, "I'm just scared that I'll hurt her. I know I won't that even if I did drop her she'd be okay, we have carpet and…"

"Relax, honey,' Nancy soothed. "I'm a nurse and so is Linda, we're also mandated reporters and if either of us though you were a danger to this baby…You are the best mother this baby could have because you are HER mother. Okay?"

Eddie nodded and finished wrapping Annabeth in her towel. The baby cooed, she loved to get her bath. "It's time for her baby oil…' Eddie looked up at Nancy. She never oiled her baby, Jamie or Henry did.

"Yes, it is…Here." Nancy squeeze some oil onto her hands and put it on the baby's belly. Then she stepped back and looked at Eddie, "You do it."

Eddie looked at Nancy, but the older woman just smiled. "Use your fist and your wrist, go slow."

Eddie held her breath but slowly she began to massage the oil into Annabeth. The baby was very still, she cooed and made her noises while her Mommy rubbed her with the oil. Eddie was moved to tears.

Nancy felt her own throat burn as she witnessed this lovely connection between a mother and her baby, it was beautiful to see Eddie doing this for Annabeth. The oil was one of Nancy's favorite things to do on her own babies. Annabeth was falling asleep, she cooed and hummed to herself. Eddie lifted her and placed her in the sling to put her down.

While Eddie put the baby to sleep, Nancy fixed some dinner for them. She promised to stay until Jamie got home, Jamie was nervous about Eddie being alone too much while Henry was on vacation.

When Eddie drove into the kitchen, she smiled at her friend. "Okay," Nancy told her. "What is really bothering you. I know it's not baby oil."

Eddie sighed, "It's the ball, Nancy. I'm going to embarrass him. Everyone will be staring at us, I'll get nervous and I'll embarrass the whole family."

"Oh, honey, no you won't," Nancy soothed. "You are going to be so beautiful and not just to Jamie, honey. You'll be gorgeous."

"Not that," Eddie sighed. "The dress is perfect and I know the shawl and everything will work but it's…It's the way I eat. My muscles tremor, I spill, so many people will be watching us and…"

"Oh, I see," Nancy replied. "I see, well, let's think about it separately and we'll come up with something together, for right now no one is looking or judging and I made my special sauce. Eat up, that little one needs a strong Mommy."

Eddie had to smile at Nancy's calm tone, she was like Jamie in that way, she could make her fear ease, there was a trust there…a special trust that was found with so few.

Jamie was late getting home that night. He stopped by to see Clifford and there was a client in the office. Clifford wanted Jamie to speak to her, mostly so that Clifford could get a feel for how he would deal with young and scared clients with little or no ability to pay. Jamie wowed the man with his calm patience and compassionate tone.

Nancy put Eddie to bed that night, the younger woman had an emotional day and was very tired. She sat down to pay some bills and wait on Jamie in the living room.

It was 10 when Jamie finally got home. "Hi, honey, I'm…You are not honey. Are Eddie and the baby okay? They usually sit up and wait."

"They're fine," Nancy comforted. "Annabeth will probably want to eat in about an hour, and Eddie was tired so I put her to bed. That and I wanted the chance to speak to you alone."

"Then something is wrong," Jamie replied sitting down next to Nancy on the couch.

"Let's say that Eddie is feeling a little nervous about the Heroes Ball," Nancy replied. "Not the even itself or how she'll look to just the eye, but how she will be for one thing in particular. She told me tonight she's nervous about embarrassing you in public when she's eating. She's nervous too many people will be watching because of your father and it really is making her very nervous."

Jamie sighed, "I really thought she was past all that, I never let anyone make fun of her or hurt her feelings and if my some chance the do it, I always see to it the problem is corrected, always..."

"I know you do, and so does Eddie. I think it's the formality of the even that is getting to her in this case. She'll be in a beautiful gown, all done up and to have her arm shake or food spill." Nancy reached into the couch cushion and pulled out the blouse Eddie had worn while she was having supper.

"I've noticed and I know you did too, that her intention tremor is worsening. I know the doctors know but it's contributing to her feeling self-conscious. She does not want to be a side show, she does not want to embarrass your or your family. She's adamant about it."

Jamie took the blouse and held it, "I know, Dr. Camden said it's probably from using her arms so much more. Nina has had a full schedule so she can't come out as readily, so the therapy isn't…' Jamie sighed. "Nancy, can you and Linda make a matching drape for Eddie to wear over her dress. Not a bib exactly but the same idea, to protect her dress. I have the solution but I'm concerned she might freeze at that too without something to protect her gown."

"I'm sure we could but what are you thinking?" Nancy asked. "She won't want to be at the dinner…."

"No, Eddie is better than rubber chicken anyway," Jamie replied. "I'm thinking of a nice Italian dinner before the ball starts, we can snack on the finger food at the ball. She can wear the drape that looks like her dress, a backwards cape sort of, and if she gets sauce on it, oh well. No worries. In fact, a romantic dinner with my beautiful wife might be the highlight of the whole evening."

Nancy smiled, she knew talking to Jamie was the right thing to do.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jamie saw Nancy out of the house, then as if she timed it, Annabeth began to cry. Jamie smiled, he wanted time to hold his girls close after such a long day. Jamie picked up his little girl, "Hello, my sweetheart. Hello…Oh, I know…Daddy's going to take you to Mommy, she'll fix it right away. Yeah…"

Eddie heard the baby cry and turned over to push herself up in bed. Ray's ears were perked listening to Annabeth's cries. Jamie entered the room with the baby in his arms, "Here you go, Mommy's all ready for you, sweetie pie. She gets a mood on when she's hungry. Like her mother."

Eddie took the baby in her arms, Annabeth was grunting before she even latched ont her mother's breast. Jamie laid down next to her and the baby. "Eddie, I'm so sorry I was so late. There was a client and Cliff wanted me to…"

"It's fine," Eddie replied. "Nancy helped, Annabeth was taken care of, it's okay."

Jamie sighed, "Angel…" He gently began to rub her shoulder gently. "I was thinking about the ball. What if instead of eating the rubber chicken or whatever they have there, we go out to a nice Italian meal first. I know Italian is your favorite and we can have a romantic meal by candlelight, even more people will get to see me with my best girl all dress up."

Eddie shrugged, "If you want to do that, I like Italian, but doesn't the ball have a full dinner?"

"Yes, it does," Jamie replied. "But you are going to be so beautiful, in that gorgeous gown you have and…I saw the blouse, Angel. Why didn't you say anything to me about this? You know we would have worked it out."

Eddie felt her throat sting, she told Nancy those fears in confidence. She never wanted Jamie to know about that. "Don't be upset with Nancy, I knew something was off when she was out there by herself. I know you are having a hard time…Besides, I want this romantic dinner with my beautiful wife."

"Okay," Eddie replied. She couldn't say much, she wanted to cry. Her friend had spoken to her husband behind her back and he was ashamed of her. It couldn't get worse than this. "I'll just drop the food on myself anyway, my dress will be ruined. It was a stupid idea, I don't know why I used the coupon on this! I'm going to embarrass you and everyone else!"

"Eddie," Jamie said firmly. "Stop this now! You are amazing, so many people are fascinated with you, most of all me. Look at this beautiful baby girl, you fought for her and she is perfect! So you are having some problems feeding yourself right now, so what! I can always help you."

"I don't want you to help me Jamie!" Eddie replied. "I don't want to be fed like a baby in front of the Governor and…I don't want it. I'll be an embarrassment to you, to your father…how can I do that. It was a stupid idea…"

Annabeth began to cry as Eddie got more excited. Jamie sighed, "No, Angel, no…no…" Jamie pulled Eddie in, she was stiff as a board. "Please, just listen to me. If you want to not go, we won't go, but you…I think you got scared and now you're looking for a way out and that is not you. That is not my wife. My wife improvises, my wife fights back, she doesn't quit!"

"Well, she does now," Eddie replied. "I can be in a gown with my hair done up and my make up just right, but I can't feed myself. You saw the blouse, that thing has to go in the trash."

"I'll get it out, Nancy already pretreated the stains, we'll get it clean," Jamie soothed. "That's not the issue though. I need you to talk to me, I need to explain to me because this is not about the Ball, so what is it about?"

"It really is that Ball," Eddie sighed after a minute. "Since we were first on the job and Renzulli got that commendation and was being honored…I wanted to go to that Ball, but not just go. I wanted to go with you, so when we found out about McKenna and I had the coupon there I was just so enamored with the idea of going. Now, even with a gorgeous dress and the most incredible friends to help me…I'm scared."

Annabeth stopped suckling and kicked her blanket off. Jamie too the baby to burp and hoped she did it quickly. Jamie knew Eddie needed a hug and more so he needed to give her one. It hurt him to see her confidence shattered like this over something that, up until a few days ago, she was looking forward to doing so much. Annabeth cooperated with her Daddy and gave a solid burp and a coo for good measure. Jamie laid her on her back on the bed and slid his arms around Eddie.

"I can't say not to be," Jamie replied. "I am too. It's a lot to be in that kind of place surrounded by that, but it's a dream you had and it's a dream I had too. I've always imagined going into that room with you on my arm, the most beautiful woman in the room, and you will be, wheelchair or not. If you are worried about eating, and you know I would be all over anyone that spoke up or spoke badly about you…then we can make the night better, honey. We can make the night better with a special romantic meal before we go."

Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head, "If you want to back out, we'll back out. But do it because you don't want to go, not because you are afraid or because you think you'll embarrass me or Dad or Pop…you never could, we all love you too much."

Eddie felt like crying again, but this time because the sincerity of her husband's words warmed her heart. "What about my dress at the restaurant. What if…"

"I have that part covered with Nancy and she's getting Linda to help," Jamie replied. "Trust me, you will be the belle of this ball, and we'll eat a lot better than the ones that choose the chicken."

Eddie had to laugh at that one, "Okay, all right…Let's do this. Nancy, never should have told you, though. It was confidential between friends…"

"Yes," Jamie replied. 'Yes it was, but she did it out of love for you. She knows how much you wanted this, if she let it go you'd have only worried and stayed upset, bad for you, bad for your milk, bad for the baby. Cut her slack, address it if you must, but cut her slack, it was not malicious."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "How about you put her down and get some sleep, you had a big day and I have to work on this tremor. Nina said she's try to stop by."

Jamie scooped the baby up and held out for Eddie to kiss before returning her to the crib for a few hours to sleep.

Two days later, Eddie and Melissa watched their babies napping. Melissa nervously drummed her fingers on her leg, waiting for Dr. Eisenberg to call about her blood test results. "It's going to be fine no matter what right?" Eddie counseled. "You and Marcus aren't ready, so if it's a no then fine, but if it's yes, you decided to accept the baby as a gift, so that's fine. Stop worrying."

Melissa smiled, "You're right on that. So you want to talk about what happened with you and Nancy? She texted me to see if you were okay, you didn't answer her, so…"

"I'm going to call her later, I just wanted to have my head around what I wanted to say first," Eddie replied. "Her heart was in the right place but one of the best things about our friendship is that she's separated from Jamie. She has no obligation to him the way Linda does or even you through Marcus. I was hurt she spoke to him, but I know why she did too."

"She had your best interest at heart, and for me to say that you know I believe it, anyone who hurts your feelings…you know me."

Eddie laughed. "Yes, I do…"

Melissa's phone rang, she answered after the first little piece of music played. She listened to the doctor speak then hung up, "I'll let you know when it does, thank you."

"So, what does that mean?" Eddie asked.

"The uh, blood test was negative, I'm just late probably cause of some stress or a hormonal imbalance, JJ isn't going to be a big brother yet," Melissa signed the last part as if JJ understood.

This as Annabeth began to wail.

Later that night, Eddie did make good on her promise to call Nancy. "I know you were upset," Nancy told her. "But I was worried when you didn't return my calls and just sent short texts."

"I know," Eddie sighed. "I wanted to think about what to say. I didn't want to upset you by coming off too harsh, I know you said what you did to make sure I had the best night I could."

"I did," Nancy replied. "Honestly, I did, I knew if I spoke to Jamie that he'd have a solution that would make the night even better. I knew you wouldn't speak to him and I didn't want this special event destroyed. This is where memories are made."

"I know and I want a happy memory for Jamie, not one of me in a mess. The idea is good, but he'll still have to change me in the bathroom or something so I don't mess my dress," Eddie sighed.

"Your adorable husband had an idea for that too, Linda and I are working on it and it will be really beautiful," Nancy assured her. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay, but maybe next time…"

"Next time, unless it's your health, I'll keep your confidence," Nancy assured. "I'll see you Saturday around noon. I'm picking Linda up."

Eddie hung up and went about the rest of her day, glad to have talk this out with her friend. She picked up the phone after giving Annabeth a rock to get her to settle for a nap to call Frank. "Commissioner Reagan's office, Detective Turner."

"Oh, hi, this is Eddie Reagan, I'm his daughter-in-law, is he available?" Eddie asked wondering where Baker was.

"He's out of the office, but I'll tell him you called," was the curt, suscinct reply. That left Eddie puzzled.

"Well, guess Grandpa has a couple secrets little one," Eddie laughed. "We'll see what Daddy has to say about that later." Eddie was puzzled by the mystery, even when Baker's husband died Frank did without, he didn't replace her…it was a mystery indeed.

Eddie had a table set when Jamie got home and an old dark sweatshirt over her top. She'd fixed, with Linda's help, stuffed cabbage and sauce for her husband that night. Frank loved her stuffed cabbage, hence the call to invite him over. "Hey, Angel," Jamie smiled and gave Eddie a warm kiss. "Hello, peanut…how's Daddy's baby today?" Jamie scooped up the infant and nuzzled her soft hair.

"She's good, she went almost three hours between feedings today," Eddie bragged. "And she took a bottle from me which as you know is a major accomplishment."

Jamie smiled at the baby, "Did you do that? What a big girl being so good for Mommy."

"Linda and I made stuffed cabbage and I called your Dad to invite him over. Baker wasn't there, do you know anything about that?" Eddie asked working with clips and Velcro to get the meal on the table.

"No, haven't go a clue, but they are spending some time together at her kids' games and such so perhaps his doing that was looking bad?" Jamie suggested. "I'll ask him when we see him at the Ball. If she isn't there then that's curious, she never misses a year."

Eddie pondered that for a minute, her women's instinct kicking in, "You don't suppose…" Eddie began but Jamie shook his head.

"No, oh no, he said my Mom was it for him," Jamie replied. "He's dated a bit but nothing serious, he'd never get close to someone like Baker, he won't want it serious."

Jamie put the baby down and disappeared into the bedroom to change his clothes. Eddie looked down at Annabeth, "Well, I guess that remains to be seen."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

"Warm enough?" Jamie asked as he laid Eddie in the bathtub for a wash before her day of pampering.

"Perfect," Eddie replied as Jamie slid into the tub behind her. Jamie used his thighs to hold Eddie's body upright and support her as he began to wash her long blonde locks.

Jamie squirted some of Eddie's shampoo into his hands and slowly began to massage it into Eddie's scalp. "Oh, Jamie, that feels so good." Jamie massaged Eddie's head, warm strong hands.

"I know," Jamie replied. "You love it when I shampoo your hair and I love having this beautiful, thick, luscious head of hair in my hands. You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking that we need not even worry about the ball, we should let Danny and Linda take the baby to Melissa's then just make love all day."

"Oh, no you don't Reagan," Eddie laughed. "I used my coupon remember. Oh, that…" Jamie's handed working in circles cleaning Eddie's hair and relaxing her body.

"Well, you are going to be the most beautiful woman at this ball," Jamie ran a line of kisses down Eddie's throat. "But all I'm going to be thinking about is getting you home…"

Jamie hands ran across the front of Eddie's chest as his lips worked on her ear lobes and her chin. "So pretty."

"Mmm," Eddie moaned in the back of her throat. "More rubbing…"

Jamie went back to working on Eddie's hair. With a cup of warm water he rinsed the soap from Eddie's hair then began to rub in the conditioner. They didn't speak, Jamie's hands worked the blonde hair while Eddie relaxed in his arms. Annabeth work from her nap and kicked her feet as she squealed and babbled.

"Oh, Mommy and Daddy will get to you in a minute," Jamie replied. "Yes, we will…" Annabeth settled down.

Jamie gently rinsed the conditioner from Eddie's hair. "Okay, baby, you ready to get out?"

"No, but Pop will be home soon and I have to get dressed, Nancy and Linda are coming," Eddie replied.

"Give me a kiss," Jamie told her. Eddie leaned up and captured Jamie's lips, "There's more where that came from Mr. Reagan," Eddie promised.

"There better be," Jamie laughed and pulled the plug in the tub before lifting Eddie out.

Jamie did a quick lotion before he helped Eddie slide into her all-in-one undergarment for the dress. "You sure this is okay on you? It won't bother you."

"No, I like it actually," Eddie replied. "No bra gap…Don't worry, it's easier to take off than it is to put on."

Jamie smiled, "I remember from our wedding night. That's half the fun."

Jamie picked Eddie up and put her back in her chair just as a horrible smell and Annabeth's cries filled the room. Jamie fastened Eddie's belt, "Oh Annabeth…Oh, God…"

Eddie laughed, "She blow out, babe?"

"Oh, it's all over her, she has it in her hair… We need a shower, I'll be right out," Jamie replied hastily.

"I might be gone when you come out," Eddie called. "I love you."

Jamie poked his head out with a naked, poopy Annabeth in his arms, "Love you more."

"Welcome home, Pop!" Eddie smiled and hugged Henry when he returned later that morning. The ball was later that night, and Henry, as a former Commissioner was going to attend with Colleen.

"I missed you, sweet girl!" Henry hugged Eddie. "Where is my Princess Pea?"

"Taking a bath with Daddy," Eddie smiled. "Jamie has her enamored with the shower so…they are in there. How was the trip?"

"It was good," Henry beamed. "We had a good time there and we plan to try to do it every few months, just to get away."

"I think that's wonderful," Eddie replied. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost eleven already. "Linda and Nancy will be here any minute to take me for my hair, manicure, pedicure and make-up. I can't believe the ball is coming up so fast. "

"Just a few more hours, you'll be the most beautiful," Henry assured Eddie. Jamie had spoke to his father and grandfather about Eddie's self-esteem. The both agreed to help him make her feel on top of the world that night."

Linda and Nancy arrived a few minutes later, Nancy went inside to get Eddie and helped her into the car. "I think Auntie Linda is more excited about babysitting for Annabeth than you are about going to the ball," Nancy joked.

"It's going to be fun to back up Melissa and Marcus," Linda replied. "Danny's been wanting some bonding time with his goddaughter. We wish you'd let her stay over."

"I just feel like she's not ready to be away from her own house overnight, I know it's silly," Eddie replied. "I'll need to nurse her at least once. Oh, did you get those hospital grade nursing pads for me?"

"In my bag, don't let me forget," Linda laughed. "that would be the end of that dress too, it happened to me twice with Sean and I don't know how many times with Jack."

The first stop was Lisa's Day Spa. Eddie would enjoy an exfoliating skin treatment, manicure, and pedicure. Nancy held the doors while Linda guided the chair inside. The owner of the salon, reserved the turnable chair at the end of the row for Eddie. Linda and Nancy got her into the chair then sat down beside her to get pedicures themselves. Jamie was treating to them for the help they had provided to Eddie for this night.

Eddie selected a spa pedicure with lavender and vanilla essential oils. "No callus removal, please," she told her technician. Eddie was pretty sure that would hurt her feet.

The elegance of the evening begged a French for both her toes and her fingers. It could be touched up for Annabeth's Baptism in two weeks and Jamie's bon voyage the week after that. Eddie sat back and enjoyed the aromas of the pedicure, the sound of the bubbling water. She was glad she learned to appreciate these things, it served to make her happy.

After the pedicures and manicure, they headed to Jenny's Dimensions, a little hair shop Linda favored. Jamie had washed Eddie's hair at home (do you want me to show this?) so the shampoo sink wouldn't strain the delicate muscles in her neck. "Oh my goodness, the head of hair," Jenny gushed. "The things I can do with such a canvas." She wet down Eddie's golden tresses and began to work with her almost immediately to select the proper style. When she was done, Eddie had a lovely style, her hair was curled, swept to one side and delicately draped over her shoulder. The hairdo accentuated her cleavage, her delicate face, and sculpted shoulders. It would adorn the halter dress perfectly.

Their last stop was make-up. Carol was the artist and she too was excited to work on a young, beautiful woman. Eddies' eyes were made up with a soft subtle brown and highlighted with pink. The eyeliner was precise and dramatic, an opposition to her usual gentle sweeps, and the eyebrow was plucked, arched, and filled to match Eddie's hair.

Carol touched up Eddie's skin, and highlighted her cheek bones with a rose colored blush before lining her lips with a deep pink and filling them in with a softer hue. Even in a baggy sweatshirt and jeans, Eddie looked beautiful. The preparations for the evening were going well indeed.

Linda and Nancy got Eddie into her gown at Frank's house. Jamie wanted to pick her up in the limo to take her to the dinner. They arranged the drape of the dress around her legs and secured her jewelry and slippers. Nancy and Linda stood back and smiled, "You were a beautiful bride," Linda told her. "But today…you…"

"You are so..." Nancy smiled.

"You're breathtaking," Linda beamed. "Eddie…"

"Thank you both," Eddie smiled, "Jamie is going to be here any minute, we have a gift for you."

Nancy reached into her bag, "Well, we thought about this and we want you to have a good time and not worry. We put our heads together and made this."

Nancy handed Eddie the drape she and Linda made, it was deep grey, almost the exact color of her gown. It fit over the dress perfectly and looked a part of it. Eddie felt her throat close with emotion, "You made this for me?"

Linda nodded, "We want you to have the time of your life. No one at the restaurant will know, they'll only see what we see."

Linda gave Eddie a kiss and headed out to pick up the baby while Nancy put a few final touches on Eddie before heading out to go home. "I want pictures!"

"You'll get them," Eddie smiled.

As Nancy left, Colleen arrived in a grand gown of Kelly green. "You look so pretty, Colleen…Get some pictures for me, Eddie always forgets."

"Sure thing, Nancy," Colleen replied as she entered. "Oh there is my handsome man…Frank, you look dashing."

Frank hugged Colleen and Henry kissed her deeply. "You look so beautiful. Let's just have a seat, Jamie and Eddie are leaving soon, then we'll go in about 45 minutes."

Frank poured cocktails while they waited for Jamie's limo to arrive. Jamie stepped into the house and smiled, "Hello, oh, you look terrific, Dad. Grandpa, way to rock that uniform."

Jamie smiled, he was in his dress blues, medals on his chest, smile on his face. The ensemble completed with white gloves and aftershave. Frank stood up, "I will get your date for the evening."

"Eddie," Frank called out. "Jamie is here. Come on out honey."

Frank stood in front of Eddie until her chair was fully in the room. He stepped to the side and revealed Eddie for the first time.

Jamie felt his mouth go totally dry, he'd seen Eddie look beautiful before, he'd seen her look breathtaking, but tonight was in a class by itself. Eddie's golden hair was swept to the side and curled so it draped around her shoulders. Eddie's face practically glowed, and her eyes were shining. Jamie tried twice to speak before he finally choked out, "Eddie, you are…I'm going to be the proudest husband in the room."

Truth was, Jamie was always the proudest husband in the room. He had a beautiful wife, there was no denying Eddie's physical beauty, but it was her heart that shined through. She was dressed to the nines, but her smile drew his eye even over her ample cleavage and shining jewelry.

Jamie closed the gap, and kissed Eddie's lips. He felt his heart speed up at their special connection. Jamie reached out and caressed Eddie's cheek, his eyes shining down at her. The other three people in the room faded to black, the sounds of the summer night disappeared, all Jamie could see was his wife and all he could hear was the beating of their hearts, in time with each other. They were the only two people in the world just then, as it often was, and should be for two hearts so joined in love and sharing. "This is for you my love."

Jamie knelt down in front of Eddie's chair and gently caressed her knee. Jamie handed her the flower and laid it on her lap then leaned down and gave Eddie a kiss. The moment Jamie pulled back, while he was still on bended knee in front of Eddie, Colleen snapped a picture. The image was too dear not to be captured forever. Neither Jamie nor Eddie heard the camera engage, they were too lost in each other. "You are so beautiful…Our limo awaits Mrs. Reagan."

The drive to the Manhattan restaurant was quick, the traffic moved slowly and evenly allowing for a timely arrival. "Part of two," Jamie announced proudly. "Reagan…"

"Ah yes, you table is ready," the host replied and led the couple to a corner table where one chair had been removed. Eddie parked easily in the space. Water was poured inot her bottle and bit of wine in her glass. A straw was offered as the server smiled at the handsome young couple so much in love.

They shared a plate of clams, and each had a Caesar salad. Jamie ordered eggplant parmesan and Eddie chicken Piccata and shrimp. Jamie cute the chicken and requested penne as Eddie's pasta. She wore the elegant drape that Linda and Nancy made for her, but not one drop of water, wine, or food was spilled.

"So, how much you want to bet that your father shows up with Detective Baker as his date tonight?" Eddie asked.

"My Dad, no," Jamie shook his head. "No, he's not going to date anyone that serious, he never did."

"No, he never did because Baker was married," Eddie pointed out. "She was married and he respected that, but he also respects her. Ever since Kevin died, he's been a support system for her and those boys. It wouldn't be unheard of for feelings of mutual respect, friendship, and admiration to turn into something more. Those things are important, they go goes a long way in connecting two souls Jamie"

Jamie wasn't sure about that, Frank was a good man, solid and true. He was supportive of Baker and her sons, sure, but romance? If Eddie was right, and Frank was happy, that was great, but Jamie was pretty sure Eddie was barking up the wrong tree on this one. "Okay, I'll bet you another night on the town that my father is single or with my sister tonight."

"You're on and you know I'll make good on my win,' Eddie replied quickly. "I promise you I will."

"I know you will," Jamie replied. "What happens if you're wrong and I win?"

"Well, I'm not wrong, but if you win…" Eddie thought a minute. "That one coupon you tried to sneak out of the book, gone…you will not have to make a tea party for me and my friends…unless of course you blow it again."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief and prayed silently, "Please Dad, be predictable, please…"


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

The orchestra was playing Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra standards when Jamie and Eddie arrived at the ballroom. Eddie had removed her drape and was now in just her gown enhancing her breasts and delicate waist. Several eyes fell on her but not with looks of pity or disgust, she was beautiful and the looks reflected that.

Jamie and Eddie found their table. Henry and Colleen would be with then, as well as Garrett and his wife, and Lieutenant Gormley and his wife. Frank would of course be there, but he would not be seated until he was introduced.

"There, they are," Henry smiled. "Sid, you remember Jamie's wife, Edit. Eddie, Lieutenant Gormley and his wife Sheila."

Eddie smiled and let Gormley shaker her hand. "You look beautiful, my dear," Sheila smiled. "Your hair is simply gorgeous."

Eddie blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Gormley."

Jamie sat back and opened the program for the ceremony. They read about McKenna, and the EMT being honored post retirement. "Hey, isn't Nina's last name O'Rourke?" Jamie asked Eddie. "Look here, Fire Captain Douglas O'Rourke married to Nina, two boys…you think?"

Eddie looked up and scanned the room, "I know…She's right over there with him, we must go say hello."

"They are about to seat all the dignitaries, then you can mingle and get some appetizers," Henry whispered as the orchestra began to play New York, New York.

Sure enough, just beyond Mayor Poole came Frank Reagan, Police Commissioner, with the lovely Abigail Baker on his arm. Jamie's jaw about hit the ground. He felt Eddie nudge him, "You are gonna pay big time…Who would have made Detective first, eh, Reagan?" Eddie was beaming she was so proud of herself.

When all of the New York bigwigs had been introduced and seated, Jamie turned to Frank. "You have no idea what you cost me," he laughed. "Care to fill me in on…"

"No," Frank replied quickly. "Abigail is my date for the evening, she is a lady and very important person in my life." Frank reached out and took a crab puff, he fed it to Baker and smiled, winking at Eddie.

Henry followed suit, feeding Colleen and sharing a glass of champagne with her. Even Garrett and Gormley got in on the game.

Jamie took a mini meatball on a stick and fed it to Eddie, she smiled. She felt such support from the group at the table that night. Eddie worked to get a crab puff in her hand, and gingerly fed it to Jamie. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Do you want to mingle a bit?"

Eddie nodded, "Let's go say hi to Nina, and congratulate her and her husband on the honor"

Baker reached over and put her hand on Frank's arm, "Jamie is so happy, I can see why you are so happy with the match, and I admire her, how she lives. Do you have any more baby pictures?"

Frank smiled, "Oh you bet…look at my little one here…look at those feet."

Nina smiled when she saw Eddie and Jamie approaching. "I was hoping you would be here," she greeted. "I read that Officer McKenna is from your precinct."

"Well, it's soon to be my ex precinct but," Jamie replied. 'You look great. How far along are you now?"

Eddie sat back and watched the easy conversation between Jamie and Nina begin to flow. They were like old friends whenever she would see them together. She was glad that Jamie has such a good rapport with her and grateful that Nina had come into their lives. Eddie was able to hold Annabeth and provide care thanks to Nina's techniques.

"Seven months," Nina replied. "I don't think you've met my husband Doug. Dougy, this is Jamison Reagan and his wife, Eddie. I did PT on Jamison after her tore his quad and I've helped Eddie with her arms. Flex your triceps for me, I haven't seen you in about a month."

Eddie gave a good flex and Nina clapped, "You're doing so great! I'm on leave now for the baby but when I get back we'll see what he can do about those extensors. You work hard enough,I always say."

Doug slid his arm around his wife, "She does always say that."

Eddie saw Doug's casted leg, "What happened?" she asked. Part of her was glad to ask, Heaven knows she was often asked.

"I fractured it getting out of the ladder truck, the step was wet. I didn't do it line of duty, not really,' Doug replied. "This is for something entirely different. But it let's me out of dancing tonight, Nina is a little disappointed about that, she loves to dance."

While the couples talked, Barry Manilow's Copacabana began to play. Eddie drove her chair back and forth to the music, but the big surprise was Henry and Colleen heading out to the dance floor, 160 years of dancer between them. They began to cut a rug like no one's business. Eventually, the other dancers parted like the Red Sea and only Henry and Colleen were left. When the song ended the room erupted in applause. "Gotta be the new hip," Eddie smiled. "Or being in love." Eddie's eyes turned to Frank was has sitting forehead to forehead with Baker, not even worrying about other people talking or gossiping about the state of their relationship.

Love was certainly in the air. Officer Sophia Solo, a new rookie at the twelfth that often tried to win Jamie's favor, saw him and his wife. She knew that Jamie was married to a disabled woman, but she had no idea the extent of that. She watched Jamie offer her a sip of champagne, holding the back of Eddie's head, and the glass so she could sip. The look in Jamie's eyes though is what caught her attention most, the love and adoration, he saw right around the wheelchair to the beauty inside and out of the woman seated in it. Through Jamie's eyes, the chair disappeared and evaporated, leaving just a beautiful woman in it's wake. Sophia knew even at her young age, how rare that was.

"Will you be okay if I just ducked to the men's room? Jamie asked.

"Of course, babe," Eddie replied. "I'm fine." Eddie gave Jamie a kiss as he headed to the boy's room.

Jamie was in the stall when he heard two of the newer officers at the 12th. "I know she's Reagan's wife and she got hit by a car or something when he was still married to some lawyer chick. When I heard the gossip I'm like Reagan is out of his damn mind marrying a paralyzed chick when he had a lawyer but oh boy, she is hot!"

"She used to be a cop too, I'd love to see that shelf in a uniform, it would make that look good," the other voice replied.

Jamie smiled, normally he'd get upset at someone objectifying his wife like that but considering the attack of low self-esteem Eddie was going through she might like to hear that two young men she was not married to found her attractive.

"I'd marry her chair and all," the first one laughed. "She's got a rack for sure, but that head of hair..that's what I'm talking about."

Jamie slipped out of the bathroom while the younger guys were mouthing off. When he returned to the table and kissed his wife deeply. "You have to admirers in the men's room, one is into the hair, the other is into the rack and I would fight them tooth and nail if either one tried to steal you away."

Eddie's face lit up. "They would have a fight on their hands, I wouldn't go easy…"

When the main course was served, everyone at the Reagan table turned it down in favor of continuing to fill their plates with small bite sized foods. At events like this, the cocktail snacks were usually better than the main course.

"You were hot stuff out there Pop," Eddie smiled. "Colleen that was really something."

"Henry and I usually went out with Betty and my husband to dance, even after we got married, but Betty and Walt weren't really dancers so we started to dance together."

Eddie smiled, "You two were great…"

After the meal, Eddie and Jamie spoke to a few more of their friends and colleagues. It was the first time since her injury Eddie didn't feel like she was on display with her coworked, the women complimented her and the men looked, and not with pity. After a dessert buffett, the awards were presented. Eddie felt her throat closing a little as she listened to the stories of heroism. She slid her hands into Jamie's and looked up at him. He was her hero, no matter what he did. Eddie tugged lightly on Jamie's hand, "I love you," she whispered. "In my mind, no one is more deserving of this award than you…"

Jamie's heart soared, he kissed Eddie's lips, eyes slowly closing. The kiss was gentle, Jamie's hand came up and stroked Eddie's hair.

"You know what I was thinking?" Jamie asked in a deep husky voice. "I'm thinking that I should text my brother and ask if he wants to use those godfather chips and babysit Annabeth. I want my beautiful wife all to myself tonight."

Eddie thought about it, a romantic night with Jamie would be wonderful, but her baby girl. "Oh, Jamie…you really do want to get this dress off don't you?"

Jamie laughed, "I know you miss her, I do too, but we need time for Mommy and Daddy. Nurture our marriage right? Besides, I have to stake my claim, there are way too many men looking at you. I love you, Eddie."

Eddie smiled, "Okay, text him, but for the love of God don't tell him why or we'll never hear the end of it at Sunday dinner."

"You got it, Angel," Jamie replied and went to text his brother.

Once the plaques were given out, Jaime and Eddie found their friends again. The music had changed to more contemporary classics. Henry and Colleen spent their time out on the dance floor. Nina and Doug were sitting at their table while a few others were dancing. "Ask her to dance," Eddie told Jamie. "She looks kind of sad."

"I don't dance," Jamie replied as they approached their friends again.

The song playing was Chicago, "I loved this band, my parents almost always played this music," Nina smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't dance with you…that was the one reason we really wanted to come here, to dance with my Nina…" Doug kissed Nina's cheek.

Eddie looked at Jamie. Nina had done so much for them, it was hard for him not to ask. "Nina," Jamie stood up sharing a looked with Eddie. She slowly blinked at him, giving her blessing. "May I have this dance?"

Nina looked at Doug who also gave his consent. "I would love to, Jamison," she replied and took Jamie's hand.

Jamie put his arms around Nina, and she slid her arms around his neck. Nina's baby belly kept them a distance apart. "Nina is quiet an accomplished dance," Doug told Eddie as they watched their significant others sway.

"Jamie's lucky he can do the box step, but your wife has been a blessing to us. Can you take my phone and open it to the gallery…there's a picture of our baby girl. I couldn't be as much of a mother as I am to her without Nina's help."

Doug oohed and aahed over the pictures of Annabeth while Jamie and Nina danced to Color My World and then to I've Got Rhythm.

"So how did you meet Nina?" Eddie asked. "Jamie and I were on the job, partners, best friends…he was married at the time so we were a little limited."

Doug smiled, "I met Nina at the fire house. She came in there to do PT on the Captain of my Engine Company at the time. The most beautiful woman I ever saw. I tried to hit on her and she shut me down right away."

"Nina's just been a Godsend for me," Eddie replied. "But how did you win her?"

"I broke my shoulder falling off the fire escape at the side of her building trying to imitate Richard Gere, we both love rom-coms, even if that is sissy."

"Nina told me about that at one of our sessions," Eddie smiled. "Look she's leading…Jamie is hopeless out there."

Doug laughed and smiled at Eddie, "He's a saint to do it. My heart is broken I couldn't dance with her, we love to do it. We go to the Riverside Ballroom twice a month, even pregnant."

Eddie looked at the way Doug glowed when he talked about Nina. It was how she felt about Jamie and how she knew Jamie felt about her. It was rare to find your soulmate like that.

When Nine and Jamie returned to the table, Doug stood up and kissed Nina's lips. His hand dropped down and caressed her belly, "Oh, he's dancing too!" Doug smiled. "You were the most graceful and beautiful woman on the floor."

Jamie and Eddie heard Doug gush at Nina, they heard him whisper she was the most beautiful woman in the room…Jamie took Eddie's hand and kissed it, before whispering "Nah…"

"You looked like you had fun out there," Eddie told Jamie smiling gently.

"It was fun, but…." Jamie looked at Eddie. She nodded, she understood.

"Thank you Jamison" Nina smiled. "Eddie, I don't think I said how beautiful you look tonight."

Eddie smiled, 'You too and your pregnancy hasn't affected our movements at all. Me I could hardly draw breath at you stage."

"I've had two already, it does get a little easier to manage when you've had more than one," Nina replied.

The foursome visited until Henry and Colleen approached the table. "We're going to be heading out now."

Jamie smiled and put his arm around Eddie. "Oh, you four are so cute…Let me get another picture…I'll get Moira to print them off for me, she's good at that."

Jamie stood behind Eddie and Nina stood behind Doug. Eddie and Doug leaned their heads together to fit in the frame, Jamie and Nina did the same. Jamie's arm brushed Nina's, Doug's temple touched Eddie's. The group looked like old friends. "Smile…"

All four smiles reached their eyes.

"Here we go," Linda cooed the Annabeth. "Mommy should be home soon, I know…" She rocked her niece as Marcus signed and read a story book. Danny and Melissa were in the kitchen arranging snack. "She's good for a few hours then she let's loose," Marcus told Linda as she rocked a fussy baby on her lap.

"Well, she's tired, we'll fix her a bottle now and she'll go to sleep," Linda cooed and rocked as Danny arrived with mini cheesecakes and a bottle for the baby. "Jamie texted they probably won't be picking her up. The event is slow and he is and I quote "Having fun." End quote. We'll take her back to Staten Island so you can sleep in peace. Sean would get a kick out of playing with her."

Linda tipped the bottle and began to feed the small girl. Danny loved to watch Linda with the baby, he loved to watch her with Eddie. Their friendship grew, Linda made a new friend in Nancy as well. Then there was Marcus, the kid was leaps and bounds ahead of where he was when he first became a cop. He was responsible, loving, supportive. James would be so proud.

With JJ in bed, Linda and Danny pack up Annabeth to go home to the Island. "Come here, little one. Uncle Danny's gonna put you in your carseat, okay?"

Annabeth was a good baby, she went into her seat and fell asleep on her way to their house.

"Hey, the baby's hear!" Sean smiled when he got up to fuss over his cousin. "Hey baby girl…Can I take her out?"

"Carefully," Lind warned as Sean snuggled the baby cousin. "Are Uncle Jamie aand Eddie coming to get her?"

"Tomorrow, we're babysitting tonight," Danny replied as Annabeth started to cry loudly.

Sean stood up and gave the baby back to his mother and started up the steps. " Where are you going?" Danny asked brushing his hand over Annabeth's little head.

"To get some ear plugs," Sean replied and took the stairs too at a time to his room.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

"It didn't go so bad did it?" Frank asked Abigail as they strolled the promenade outside the hall.

"No," Baker replied and laid her head on Frank's shoulder. "Your family was gracious, no one pointed…And I…I'm so happy."

"I'm glad," Frank replied. "We have been friends for so long, and it was natural for me to be there for you when Kevin died…you were there for me with Mary…I didn't know this would happen. But I'm glad it did, I'm…"

A beam of moonlight hit Baker's hair, it was shining just like her beautiful eyes. Frank raised Abigail's chin and tipped his head to meet her rosy lips.

"Next weekend," Abigail whispered. "The boys are with Kevin's mom…do you think maybe we could?"

Frank smiled, "I can reserve a room in the Poconos. They have circular beds there so my father has told me."

"He's adorable with Colleen, and Jamie…I love to see him with Eddie, the love in his eyes…and in her voice, they are very special."

"Yes, indeed," Frank replied. "They aren't the only ones…" He closed the gap between them kissing her again.

Eddie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder as their limo took them home. She was tired, but a good tired. They stayed at the Ball almost as late as Frank did, he was certainly smiling as he left for home, though Jamie was pretty sure home for is father that night was a hotel room on the Upper West Side.

"My Dad and Baker," Jamie said for about the tenth time that night. "My Dad and Baker…I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it," Eddie replied. "And I'm glad for them. They had chemistry for years, they'll both be happy I hope."

Jamie gave Eddie a kiss on her head, "Not as happy as I am." His hand drew little hearts onto Eddie's palm as he cradled her hand in his. "You were the prettiest woman there. Good thing that so many officers know me or they'd have had trouble."

"It wasn't that that kept them away," Eddie replied. "One of your female officers said it, Sophia something…She came up to me at the end of the night, when you went to have the driver move around to the front. She said to me, "Mrs Reagan, You are the luckiest woman in the room. And not only because your husband is handsome but because he didn't see a single woman in the room besides you. I will know when I meet my Mr. Right, because he'll look at me the way Jamie looks at you. God bless you both."

"Wow," Jamie smiled. "You know, she's right about one thing. I don't' see anyone but you…When I look at you, the whole world stops."

The limo driver seemed to sense the heat in the back seat of his car, and sped up. He retrieved Eddie's chair from trunk and rushed it inside while Eddie waited. Tonight was not a night to let her go in the chair, tonight was a night to carry his wife over the threshold.

Jamie tipped the driver then reached in and took Eddie into his arms. Eddie cuddled up to Jamie's chest as he carried her through the front door. Jamie let Eddie's legs down so they were eye to eye. He held her like he had when the were in the ocean, like they were a regular couple, no wheelchair, no anything…

Their lips met softly at first, then Jamie began to walk slowly towards their bed. While supporting Eddie in his arms, Jamie's fingers worked the zipper of her gown. Eddie slide her arms up over Jamie's chest, her hands draped over his shoulders. As Jamie walked backwards the dress slid from Eddie's body revealing the gorgeous all in one with lace cups on the bra. "Oh…" Jamie sighed. "You are beautiful, you are so beautiful…"

Eddie sighed into his mouth, "This feels…this feels so real Jamie, so right…We are…"

"Right, yes," Jamie replied. "I was the proudest man in the room, with you…on my arm…"

The kisses were deep and hungry. Jamie and Eddie moved their hands over one another. Eddie did her best to work Jamie's jacket and shirt off. "You know what I was thinking about today, the whole time?" Jamie asked as he turned toward their bed removing his trousers and kneeling on the bed.

"What?" Eddie asked. She really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Getting you home," Jamie replied and came down on her with more force than he normally used. "You looked so beautiful, so good…" Jamie's mouth moved over Eddie's ears, nose, chin and now her throat.

Slowly Jamie parted Eddie's thighs, propping each on a pillow. He gentled his touch as he moved lower, "Oh..." Eddie gasped. "Jamie…tighter…hold me tighter…"

Jamie pulled Eddie close and held her in his arms, stalling the foreplay to relish in her closeness. "I love you, Jamie. Not for a night on the town or even for being my hero, I love you for loving me in a way that makes other people stop."

Jamie ran his hand down Eddie's jaw and began to work her hair out of style, so he could run his hands through it. Jamie looked down at Eddie's body, open and welcoming. He gentled his kiss and his caress, moving down Eddie's elegant body. "Oh…" she sighed. "Oh, Jamie..." Eddie shut her eyes.

"My hands are running up and down your legs, massaging your thighs…and now, I'm just holding the one thigh, and testing…If you're ready…" Jamie's words painted pictures in Eddie's head making her move closer and closer to an explosive edge.

By the time Jamie sank into Eddie's warmth, the involuntary muscles of her body were at work and the voluntary sensations of her mind were in overdrive. Eddie cried out her pleasure as Jamie's kiss smothered the sound. His cry mingled with hers making a primal and intense harmony only accomplished with great love.

Twenty minutes later both cuddled their warm bodies together, Eddie resting her head against Jamie's chest while he stroked her bare back with his fingers.

"You're quiet, Jamie whispered. "Are you all right?" Usually Eddie was very chatting up a storm after making love.

"Just enjoying the moment," Eddie' s eyes sparkled up at him giving a gentle smile. "You're amazing you know that?"

"No," Jamie replied. "That's you. Every day you have to work harder than most people just to be...and you do it dignity, grace, love...You're the heor Eddie. You should have been honored at the ball."

Eddie smiled locking eyes with him as she rested her head on his chest. "Hold me Jamie, hold me tight."

Jamie tightened his hold on Eddie and kissed her head. "You looked like you had fun, I hope tonight was worth the coupon...but maybe our next night on the town can be a little less public?"

Eddie smirked slightly, "aww yeah it was fun but that sounds really good and I know a few really nice places we could go too, just us.

Jamie smiled, "You can wear your dress again, you looked so...You matured so much since and it showed in your body and your face...your beauty has grown." Jamie kissed Eddie deeply. "What do you think about Dad though? I want him happy but...thinking of Dad doing this..."

"Don't think about it like that, Jamie. Your Dad seems very happy she really seems nice and treats him well. That's all that's important Jamie," Eddie lifted her head to kiss him softly.

"Love is all that's important," Jamie replied. "We have had our obstacles but..." Eddie smiled up at him. "Here we are...both our hearts beating in time with each other." Eddie went quiet again.

"Talk to me," Jamie whispered.

"I was just thinking about your Dad and Baker. They both loved deeply, they both lost big…They are moving on now with a person that understand. Do you know how special that is?"

Jamie smiled, "I do, even Pop is moving on and he's happy. Things happen how they happen for a reason, you know. God has a plan, always a plan. He had one for us."

Eddie smiled 'Yes He did, I found love, I found God, I found family…from my darkest hour came the brightest light."

There were no words for that, Jamie raised Eddie's head and kissed her lips, that was the only communication he could use to convey the depth of his emotion for the woman in his arms.

Jamie stroked Eddie's hair, Eddie's eyes were beginning to drift closed, her cheek was pressing down onto Jamie's chest. There were a lot of places Jamie could be in his life, but he was certain in his heart of hearts, there was no place he'd rather be than right where he was.

As dawn swept over New York city, several couple's lounged in bed. Nina and Doug enjoyed their baby's kicks, Jamie and Eddie slept in a warm embrace, and Frank and Abigail gave one another sleepy kisses in the afterglow.

Frank stirred slowly looking down at the blond curled against his body sleeping with a smile. He laid his head back down resting against Abigail' s placing a small kiss to her forehead.

"That was lovely," she murmured. They hadn't taken the time yet to consummate their relationship. "I imagine for years if the most powerful man I'm New York actually was...and I was happily impressed."

"I am glad because you are absolutely charming," Frank held her tight. "And beautiful, though I don't know about being the most powerful man."

Baker laughed, "Do you want some breakfast? We can order room service."

"Sure," Frank reached around her for the room service menu letting baker look first. While she did he watched her smiling.

Frank ordered, a change from their professional relationship. He took care of her, he took charge, it felt good

While they waited he ran a hand down her arm. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, and the ball was nice too," Baker laughed. "I thought Jamie was going to swallow his teeth."

Frank laughed, "Jamie is not one for public appearances. He hates the spotlight kind of like his old man.."

"You both stole it last night" Abigail replied

"Well I had the support of a beautiful lady do on my arm, that helped," Frank smiled at her.

"We turned heads Frank," Abiga sighed. "But I'm glad we did"

"I am too," Frank nuzzled her happily.

Frank sealed it with a kiss as room service appeared.

Danny lifted his cooing niece up smiling. "Hey there uncle Danny has you," Annabeth took one look at him, scrunched her face and cried.

"Thanks a lot," he sighed and say down with the tiny baby. "You are still really little, you know. Lets get a bottle, you need some real food."

Annabeth waved her little closed first continuing to wail as she was brought downstairs

Danny heated the bottle, "You are a lucky girl, you know? No Reagan girls are born for 21 years and here you come."

Annabeth fussed letting her uncle know she wasn't impressed by his words she wanted what was coming out of the microwave.

Danny offered her a bottle, "there you see? No reason for all that fussing, Uncle Danny had you, and when Daddy and Mommy can't, I'll always protect you and keep you safe and sound. Cause that's what a godfather does. I can borrow to now and again, can't I?"

Annabeth let out a small noise drinking from the bottle happily now.

Linda smiled seeing Danny rocking his niece, he was such a soft touch for anything little, but she could already tell his relationship with his new godchild would be very special indeed.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

"Oh, there's my baby…" Eddie reached out to take the baby in her arms. "Jamie, please."

Jamie took Annabeth from Linda's arms and handed her to Eddie. He smiled as he wife cuddled their little girl to her breast and kissed her tiny forehead. "Mommy missed you so much. Were you a good girl for Auntie Linda and Uncle Danny?"

"She was," Linda replied. "She really likes Danny, she likes to cuddle with him."

Jamie smiled, "She knows he's going to be her Godfather. We're so grateful that you were able to keep her overnight."

"Any time, we loved having her," Linda replied. "She has such a little cry, we were nervous we wouldn't hear her."

Eddie laughed, "That's how she starts out, but if you take a little time to get to her, she goes full Reagan on you."

Jamie and Danny stepped into the kitchen to pack up Annabeth's things while Eddie and Linda fawned over the baby. "So, how was the reunion night?" Danny asked.

"It was nice, it was very nice," Jamie smiled. "Eddie was really relaxed too which was surprising because sometimes if it's not me or Pop she gets a little nervous."

"Uncle Danny had everything under control, and I knew you needed it too. After Jack, it was the longest six weeks of my life, we were newly married too just like you. Anytime you need time, and I mean this, you let us know. Even if it's just for you to only focus on Eddie for the day, need my kid brother healthy too."

Jamie was touching by Danny's words, "Soon, I'll be off the streets and in a cushy office helping kids, but I appreciate it. You know I couldn't be happier with how things have turned out. Even with Eddie's injury, I'm not sure I would change a thing. Yes, I'd make it so her health was more stable, but everything feels so perfect."

"It was perfect," Eddie gushed. "He was so tender, well he's always tender but he took his time to make sure I felt like a full woman. He held me so we kissed eye to eye, I can't remember the last time I was in that position to be held and kissed."

The baby's head started to roll a bit as Eddie's arm lost traction, Linda calmly fixed it and smiled. 'You two deserve it. You went through so much."

"We love each other, we have forever and now it's all coming together. In another week, she'll be baptized and part of the church, Jamie's getting a safer job with more money, it's going to be a whole new world for us."

Jamie and Eddie headed home with Annabeth, the baby fell asleep in the car. Eddie insisted Jamie put her in the house first with Ray to look after her then come back for her. "Our baby girl…" Eddie smiled as she watched Annabeth in her own bed. "Can we try her little dress on later? I want to make sure it doesn't pinch or cut her anyplace."

"Sure," Jamie replied. "Absolutely we can, it's right around the corner now. How about a movie on the sofa while she rests? Tomorrow, I work but today, I'm all yours Mrs. Reagan."

Eddie liked that idea, "Okay, and you pick…"

Annabeth cried two hours later, saving her mother from one of the gorier scenes of Jamie's movie selection. The baby required a new diaper and snuggles from her mother and father. Jamie turned the show to a more appropriate show for the little girl.

"You know she can't even focus on us, yet. Jaws isn't going to bother her," Eddie laughed as Jamie stroked the baby's downy hair and turned on Baby Einstein.

"I know, but you hate that part anyway. She's kicking her little legs in the blanket look at her…"

The couple fawned over their baby girl. Jamie put her Christening gown on to make sure there were no parts that might hurt her delicate skin. "That elastic there is going to cut her," Eddie sighed. "Do you think we can take it in and get it loosen up in time?"

"I can call the cleaners in the morning and see,' Jamie replied. "You have a chubby little arm, don't you?"

Annabeth kicked and cooed, "She knows it too, silly girl."

Jamie's call the next day was productive, they could fix the baby's dress and have it back before her Saturday baptism.

The ladies were in a frenzy preparing for the party. They planned to cater so everyone could enjoy but Henry insisted on making a turkey and a ham. "Won't be a Reagan party without turkey and ham," Henry proclaimed. "I can cook them the day before, nothing will get in the way of my little one's big day."

Linda, Melissa, and Nancy were helping Eddie with the favors. "This party is taking on a life of its own," Eddie laughed. "I like those little pink M&Ms with her name on them. That was a great idea."

Eddie was helping to count out the portions with Melisa while Linda and Nancy tied the bags. Eddie loved how everything was a group effort, she didn't feel like she was left out or on the sidelines. She was, because of Jamie, and this family assembled, part of her baby's world in a way she never would be in another family.

In two days, they would make their baby a child of God. Jamie and she would sit by the alter with Melissa and Danny as the priest baptized their little one, it would be a dream come true, as so much of her life now was.

Annabeth looked like an angel on her big day, she even tolerated the little hat that Eddie bought to go with her dress. The baptism was only family and close friends, Frank had Baker and her sons there, Henry invited Colleen and her kids, Eddie of course asked Nancy and Paul. The party would be bigger including some of Jamie's colleagues from the 12th and his new boss.

They had gone with food from Delmonico's at Eddie and Jamie's house, it would be easier for Eddie and Melissa to get around. The servers carved the turkey and ham and filled the groups plates, the food was passed as the was the baby.

Sean sat with his little cousin in his arms, cuddling her. "I know, lots of people here, it's too loud huh? Let's go to the big bedroom, nice and quiet in there."

Sean loved Eddie and the baby was his favorite relative lately. He carefully carried Annabeth and sat with her on the bed. Both nodded off without anyone in the family but Ray know where they had got too.

"Where is she?" Eddie asked Jamie as she ate her meal. "Baker had her now she's…"

"Well, she didn't sprout wings and fly away, someone has her, don't' get nervous." Jamie kissed Eddie's head and combed the house for the baby. He didn't see her or his nephew. Jamie knew where to look.

Jamie pushed the door to the bedroom open and found Sean sleeping on the bed with Annabeth. He had one hand on the baby's small chest as it rose and fell softly. Jamie got a camera and shot a picture of them as they slept together. 'Hey, Eddie,' Jamie called out. "Come here…"

Eddie handed the plate to Nancy then headed to the bedroom. "Is she okay?".

"Look," Jamie nodded to Sean and Annabeth sleeping. "The two youngest Reagans', Sean is taking this big cousin thing to heart. "I think our little precious girl will have more protectors than she knows what to do with."

Eddie smiled, "Amen to that. Let's put some pillows on the side and let them sleep."

Jamie fixed the bed so that if Annabeth shifted she wouldn't fall. He looked at Eddie and smiled down at her. Jamie reached out and pushed the control on Eddie's chair to make it rise. When she was as close to eye level as the lever allowed, Jamie cupped her face and softly took her lips. "Annabeth wasn't the only beauty today," Jamie whispered. "I have the two prettiest ladies…I'm so proud of my family."

Eddie leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder, "I'm proud of it too, I'm so proud to be your wife, nothing makes me happier than being her mother and your partner here at home. I'm content…very content."

With one final kiss, they returned to the party.

The party went until late, a major upside to the party being at a family home was the time, everyone could stay until they were done having fun. Eddie was exhausted by the end of the day, they skipped her bath and put her right to bed. Linda helped by putting the baby down before heading home with Danny, Nikki had taken the boys home earlier.

"That was a good party, I was so proud seeing you standing up there with the baby. She was so good, she barely even cried."

"That's because she was with her Uncle Danny," he gloated. "Annabeth and me, we have an understanding. I provide her exactly what she wants when she wants it and she doesn't make the most annoying sound known to man, it's a win/win."

Linda laughed, "You know that won't work forever, you'll spoil her rotten."

"Well, you see, she goes home after we see her so that's okay, the Kid can handle her." Dany gave a maniacal laugh. "Did it to us with Jack and Sean, the fun uncle Jamie. Now it's payback time."

Linda shook her head, sometimes Danny was just too much. She had to love him.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Jamie slid out of bed early on Tuesday morning. Annabeth was already awake singing a little song to herself as she kicked and wiggled in her bed. "Hello, little girl, you're up early today. Mommy's still sleeping, you took your time going to sleep last night, huh?"

Jamie scooped the baby and changed her diaper. He gave her a bottle then left a note for Eddie, "Annabeth and I went jogging, we'll be back in a bit. I love you."

"Let's let Mommy have her rest huh?" Jamie asked the baby then strapped her into the snuggly for a run and perhaps a visit to his old neighbor Mrs. Casey to show off the munchkin.

Eddie slept until after nine. She opened her eyes and saw the note on the bedside table immediately. Eddie looked at the writing and smiled, they were having a father/daughter outing together. That would give her some Mommy time as well. Henry was due much later, he had a doctor's appointment and time with Colleen. That left Ray for her companion, something Eddie always enjoyed.

"Ray!" Eddie called the faithful dog. "Ray, come."

Ray heard his name from where he was lying in his crate. He was tired today, he'd napped a lot the day before, but many familiar humans he been home to help. Today it was just him and his human was calling.

Ray tried to get to his feet, but his hind legs ached. Still, he heard his human's voice and not responding was not the answer. He tried again and this time he managed to move a little bit.

It was taking too long, Eddie had called Ray four times and the dog hadn't come. She heard him moving, then he whined and stopped. "Ray! Come on, boy. It's okay, come on!" She heard him move again, then he stopped again and was silent.

Eddie's heart was in her throat now. Her phone was on the other side of the room and her faithful friend was not moving to her side. She saw her chair close to her bed and thought back to Burke, to Nina, to Henry….she had to find Ray, she had to make sure the dog was okay.

It took over an hour to get into the wheelchair, Eddie couldn't position her feet so they dragged under the footsteps getting scratched and scraped. She moved as fast as she could with the balance off from the bedroom to end of the hallway where Ray was lying so still. "Oh, no…" Eddie's heart lurched for Ray. Was he dead? "Ray…"

The dog lifted his head slightly, big brown eyes meeting frightened blue ones. He laid his head down again and didn't move.

"Ray!" Eddie's voice cracked. She called out over and over for her phone but somehow it didn't engage. Eddie sighed, she had a terrible feeling in her heart, she felt like she wanted to throw up and almost did as she watched Ray try to get up. The dog cried out in pain. "Down boy," Eddie whispered. "Lie down."

Eddied moved her chair closer to her companion. She looked at the floor, trying to figure out a way down to his side. Jamie shouldn't be too much longer now, it was just a run.

Eddie tried to lean over to pet the dog, forgetting to set the break on the chair in her rush to get to her pet. The chair slid backward and Eddie's body was propelled forward, she flew and landed hard on her side.

Ray lifted his head again and whined, he knew his human just fell down but he couldn't…he cried out again, a long desperate howl, hoping someone else would come.

"It's okay boy," Eddie soothed. "I'm okay. I'm sorry, Ray. I can't help you, buddy. I'm sorry." Eddie laid her head near the dog and he moved and lay his head on her. Eddie's tears wet Ray's fur. He licked her.

Eddie could feel the heat radiating off the animal, he was burning up with fever. Eddie took a breath, the isopropyl alcohol they used to sanitize for her bowel routine was in the kitchen. If she could get to the cabinet…she could at least soothe the dog. "Lie still, Ray. I'll be right back, lie still."

As Jamie ran through park, Annabeth lightly bounced again his chest. She was a happy baby and liked being outside in the cool air. Jamie stopped to drink his water and sit on the bench. "Jamie? Jamie Reagan?"

Jamie looked up to see Mrs. Cruz, he hadn't seen her since the first anniversary of Vinny's death. "Yes, Mrs. Cruz how are you?"

She smiled, "I'm well, we are all doing well and I…is this your baby? I read you got married and had a baby but…oh she is so precious."

Jamie smiled, proud to show off his little girl. Jamie moved Annabeth so that her little face showed. She made a coo and looked right at Mrs. Cruz.

Jamie made small talk and let Vinny's mother hold the baby. Eddie was fine, she as home with Ray and Pop would stop by later. He was enjoying this time with his baby girl. Eddie got a lot of alone time with her, this was fun for him to do this. After he visited with Mrs. Casey, he'd bring Eddie a gyro from her favorite truck and they would enjoy an indoor picnic, just them while the baby napped. Today was shaping up to be a great day!

Eddie was soaked with perspiration by the time she got back from the kitchen. She had to help the dog feel better until Jamie got home. Eddie spilled a good amount of the liquid on the carpet trying to get some for Ray's ear and paws. She didn't have the dexterity for that but seeing her friend suffer was breaking her heart.

"I'm so sorry," Eddie sobbed. "You always help me and make me feel better, you are always there for me. I can't do anything for you. I'm so sorry."

Ray moved and laid closer, as if being closer to Eddie would help them both feel better. "I'm know buddy, I know. I know…" Eddie laid her head down, on her trip to and from the kitchen, she dislodged her catheter tube and the bag was leaking. She was so tired, so hot and tired.

Eddie and Ray laid on the floor together, if one wasn't crying the other one was. "Where are you Jamie?" Eddie wondered. She kept trying to cool the dog off with, soon the alcohol was gone and the fever was high as ever.

Eddie felt so helpless. As she laid there with Ray, the dog's breathing labored and shallow, she thought about her daughter. What if the baby ended up sick and her phone malfunctioned? The dog was older, somewhat stronger, her little girl could die. What the Hell had she done? She was too useless to be a mother or own a dog. Ray was going to die here with her, Jamie had the right to go out and be out for a while. The family had the right too.

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie smiled. "Oh, she is so cute. Look at those chubby baby thighs. If your mother could see you now, she'd be so happy, Jamie. She really would."

"I know, now that I'm a father I miss her so much more," Jamie replied. 'She would love my Eddie too, she'd be at the house even more than Pop to help out. Eddie's mom is gone too so…"

"Well, if you need back up ever, you can call me. I took pretty good care of you when you were this size." Mrs. Casey lifted the baby and snuggled Annabeth tight. "How long is your wife okay to be alone?"

"Oh, she's okay a little longer yet, we have the best service dog, a retired NYPD Shepard named Ray. He is the best physical assist dog I ever saw and it's his second career, I don't know what we'd ever do without him."

Eddie could feel her nightgown sticking to her legs. She had peed a few times now to add to the puddles from the broken bag. It was getting cold in the house, and the dog was still suffering. Eddie sobbed again, where was Jamie? Where was Pop?

"You hanging in there Ray?" Eddie asked. "I'm so sorry boy. I don't know where they are. They abandoned us huh? You think? No, I think something happened, I just wish my baby was here, if there was an accident…I won't even know. Ray…"

The dog gave Eddie a longing look and barked lightly. Eddie sighed, "I know boy, I know."

Jamie called Eddie from the gyro truck to see if she wanted one or two, but she didn't answer. Sometimes though, if Ray helped her get up, she didn't take the phone with her. Ray would bark his head off and the neighbors would call 911. He had time to go to a different truck the one she really liked for cake pops beore heading home the rest of the way.

"Ray, you have to try, buddy," Eddie sighed. "Try to get to my phone, we need help. We both really need help."

"Help, boy, try…" Eddie urged. Ray got up for a minute then tried to move a few feet. He failed and looked at Eddie with defeat. She moved her hands to stroke his head, "It's okay, Jamie will be home soon. Or the cops will come to help us…we'll be okay…we'll be okay…"

Eddie's face flushed, she'd been in the same spot for so long, if she could feel her body it would be pins and needles now. She had to believe things would be all right, the alternative would be too heartbreaking.

Eddie took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "Heavenly Father, Please help us in our time of need, you have made us stewards of Ray. If it is Your will, please restore him to health and strength. I pray too for other animals in need. May they be treated with the care and respect deserving of all Your creation. Blessed are You Lord God, and holy is Your name forever and ever. Amen."

Ray stretched out listening to her voice as she prayed. He closed those big brown and sighed. "Ray…no…" Eddie sobbed. "Please, God…please…"

Eddie repeated the prayer over and over again, wishing that someone, anyone would hear it. Finally she heard a key in the door… "Jamie!" Eddie called out. "Jamie help!"

"Honey, it's me," Henry called out. "Oh, dear God. Oh, my sweet girl what happened. Ray, why didn't you…"

"No," Eddie sobbed. "No…Henry he's so sick. Please get him in a tub and get him to the doctor please. He's gonna die."

"Okay honey, okay, let me get Francis on the phone," Henry sighed. "Can you be still a few more minutes, sweet girl?"

Eddie nodded, 'Help him, Henry. I think he's gone…is he gone?"

"No, no he's not gone, but he's very heavy to get…"

Jamie dashed through the door before Henry was able to life Ray up or reach Frank. "What the Hell is going on in here? What are you doing on the floor?"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Jamie set Annabeth on the mat on the floor, her little feet sticking up in the air. Jamie rushed to Eddie and the dog. He saw the way the animal was breathing and touched him, "He's burning up with fever!"

"I know, he's really sick, Jamie, he needs help," Eddie sobbed. "Where were you?"

Jamie ignored Eddie's question, "How did you end up on the floor? Did you fall out of the chair? Jesus!"

Jamie scraped Eddie up of the floor, not noticing or ignoring the puddle and Eddie' soaked clothing. 'Your feet are all swelled up! "How did this happen?" Jamie flipped Eddie's feet onto two pillows. "What we're you thinking? Did you really think you could help him? I can't leave you alone anymore!"

He was yelling at her. She was lying in her own urine with swollen up legs and their beloved pet and companion was dying and he was yelling at her. The pain that shot through Eddie's heart from his words was compounded them fold with Jamie's words. Not a hug, not a kiss, just spewing a venom she didn't know he had inside of him.

Eddie's voice broke as she began to plead with him, "Jamie! Jamie, listen to me!"

Jamie was panicked, the dog was on his last legs, his wife was on the floor, if not for Eddie's crying, he'd have thought they were both dead. He'd been scared, and now she was crying and begging him to take her. Taking Eddie out was a huge undertaking, he would have to change her, get a diaper on, carry her to the car…that was precious time for Ray. He felt bad enough about being out all day, he had to make the decision now for the sickest among them now.

"Jamie, I want to go with you," Eddie pushed herself up so Jamie could hear her. "He's so sick, I need to come with you please."

Jamie already had a limp Ray in his arms and was running to the car. He turned around and abruptly answered her, "No! It's too much work to get you out of the house and into the car, I have go now with this dog, took much to long as it was!"

"Well, if you came home," Eddie countered but felt too tired and sick to really argue. "Please, Jamie, he's…I want to come with you. Please."

Jamie ignored her pleas. Pop was there to see to Eddie. When the crisis with Ray was over, he could talk this out with her, make her see his point, but for now he didn't have time to do that. Eddie felt like she was going to be sick. Not only was her body in a total flush, her husband totally disregarded her feelings and needs. Their dog was sick, if they had to put him to sleep, she needed to be there. Didn't Jamie understand that?

He sped for the NYPD canine hospital praying all the way the dog would be okay. He didn't want to leave Eddie like that, but the poor dog was suffering. "Hang on, Ray. I'm so sorry I was out so long, I'm sorry big guy."

Jamie arrived at the NYPD hospital with the dog in his arms, "Hey, Jamison Reagan," Jamie said. "I called ahead, my dog was a drug Shepard, he's burning with fever. He was fine last night and today…'

The team took Ray from his arms and went to tend him, Jamie was left to wait.

Henry wrapped Eddie in his arms and rocked. Annabeth was on her mat crying. "Get her and bring her please," Eddie told him wanting to comfort her baby. Henry scooped up the tiny girl and rocked her. The odor was of the urine was beginning to show. "I think she needs a change," Henry replied only to have Eddie sob again.

"It's not her, my bag broke and I peed all over the floor, the catheter came out and I made a huge mess."

"Okay honey," Henry soothed. "Let's change you and we'll clean up the floor and you can rest with this little princess."

Henry got the baby into her carrier, she was calmer being closer to her mother and not isolated and stressed on the floor. Henry worked to get Eddie changed noticing her entire left side was almost purple. "Eddie, sweetie, my God!"

Eddie looked, "Oh, what is that?"

"You left leg is like a balloon," Henry sighed "Your leg and foot are cold."

Henry looked Eddie over, "Okay, you need an ambulance honey, your circulation…"

"No, no ambulance, can you just rub me? Can you call Nancy or Linda to come and…" Eddie pleaded. She didn't want to go to the hospital, she wanted to stay home by Henry and have that security. Henry made her feel whole, he made her feel normal and she needed that so badly now. She tried to hold onto him, but her strength had all but waned and her body was ice cold.

"Eddie, no, this is bad. I know you feel badly about Ray but you should take care of you and of this precious baby's mother. Let's get the ambulance…I'll get a sitter for the baby and meet you there, okay?" Henry was scared, the poor girl was shaking and cold in his arms. Today could still end with two deaths, that was reality.

Through tears, Eddie nodded, "Okay, call the bus."

Frank was at a leisurely lunch with Baker when his phone rang. "It's my father," Frank said a little astonished. "Hey Pop, everything…" Was all he got out of his mouth.

"Francis, I need you to come to Jamie and Eddies' and watch the baby. Jamie had to rush the dog to the ER and I should follow Eddie in the bus, her legs are swelled and she's got the blood pool thing, she was losing consciousness in the ambulance and her pressure was low. She wants me to come there, not Jamie. It's a mess, oh and you might need a mop."

Frank sighed, "I'll be right there, Pop." Frank hung up the phone. "Abigail, Eddie was rushed to the hospital and Jamie had the dog at canine, he's really sick. Pop asked me to come watch the baby if you want to come…"

"Let's go, I'll drive," Baker replied. "I would love a chance to snuggle that baby.' She handed him his phone. "Canine medical is on the line for you now, that dog means the world to them."

Baker drove the car to Jamie and Eddie's while Frank talked to the doctors. "Save this dog," he told them. "I'll see to the extra bills myself, he's a very valued animal for my son's family. How is he now?"

"The animal has a severe systemic infection, and a very high fever. We don't know yet his prognosis, but we'll keep you and your son posted." Frank agreed and ended the call.

When he and Baker arrived at the house the smell hit them first. "I'll get the mop," Baker replied. She opened windows on the way to the kitchen to air the place out. Frank scooped Annabeth up and began to soothe her. "I'll call you from the ER, Francis,' Henry told his son as he got into the cab and sped away to meet Eddie.

"What happened here?" Baker asked examining the evidence. "Looks like the dog crawled to about here then Eddie tried to get to him, fell from the chair. She must have crawled across the floor, her bag broke here, then she laid here near this area rug, which is soaked in alcohol and urine. It's got to go Frank."

He nodded, "A rug can be replaced, Eddie and the dog can't. Where the Hell was my son?"

Eddie was in the ER when Henry arrived. Dr. Camden and Dr. Shim had been paged. The doctors were good but they didn't know what to make of her. They treated the bout of AD she was experiencing in the ambulance. Eddie now lay with her eyes shut listening to her monitors beep. For now, those were the only signs that she was alive.

"Hey, sweet girl," Henry smiled once he was directed to Eddie's cubicle. "How are you feeling?"

Eddie sighed and turned her head, "Like a cripple,' she replied. "Like a useless, worthless cripple and my own husband feels that way now."

Henry felt his temper flare, he knew Jamie was coming from fear but he'd done this too much before, lashing out in his frustration at Eddie when she had no real choice. She had to comfort her dog. "No, he doesn't sweetie pie. Jamie was scared, he was scared when he saw you and Ray so sick." In his head, Henry cursed at Jamie, he was rude and cruel even if it was in panic.

"I don't want you to make excuses for him, Henry," Eddie sighed. "He was wrong plain and simple and I feel too awful now to…" Another flush hit and Eddie moaned.

"Good girl, breath through it,' Henry soothed and moved her bed to help her pressure adjust to the flow. "I'm here, you need anything I'm here. Francis is going to take diligent care of the baby and he'll call Jamie."

Eddie didn't care one way or another if Jamie came or not. He was just going to yell and scold her like a child. She shrugged her shoulders, but cried out again at the slight motion. She'd done some damage, Henry could see that, but so had Jamie. This couple was so in love, they had the ability to rip at each other like nothing else could ever do. Henry knew when Jamie learned Eddie as in emergency that he would want to see her, but now was not the time for that, emotions were running too high.

The monitors said upset would not spell good news for Eddie right now. "How long until your doctor comes?"

"He should be here," Eddie sighed. "It hurts…my head and neck hurt." The impact of the fall now was compounding the problem.

When Dr. Camden arrived to examine Eddie, Henry stepped out to call Frank again. Space was necessary for physical and emotional health and he needed his son to help him provide that space. "It was awful," Henry explained. "He was yelling at her, made her cry. He chastised her like a child and he didn't he didn't' even check her, she was soaked in pee, her legs and side were discolored and swollen and he just picked her up like a piece of fruit."

Frank sighed, he knew why that happened, his boy was scared, the sight probably shocked him, then he blocked it from his mind to cope with the situation. He remembered when they learned of Eddie's pregnancy, the same thing happened. Frank snuggled Annabeth tighter, if this went like the last time, it would affect his precious grandbaby.

"Do what you need to do for them to spend a few hours apart until she's stable and emotions simmer down, I think I can talk to her when she's not flushing so regularly but for now…"

Frank agreed to help keep Jamie informed but away for the hospital and to keep Henry informed about the dog. He gave him the first update, that Ray was quite ill and they weren't sure of the outcome just yet. Henry offered a prayer for the dog's well-being as well as that of all the humans involved from himself to the tiniest one among them who for the moment was content to play with her own hands in her grandpa's arms.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Jamie picked up on the first ring when he saw Frank's number. He was pacing, sick to his stomach about the dog, Eddie, the baby, all of it. How could she have put herself in harm's way like that? She'd fallen from her chair, she could have broken something, had AD or a seizure or worse. He thought for a moment they were dead, both is wife and his dog…that scared him.

"Hey, Dad, she's mad at me huh?" Jamie asked. That would be the only reason to have Frank call for an update on Ray, she wasn't speaking to him.

"No, son,' Frank replied. "Well, perhaps, she's in the hospital now though, something about her circulation. She has Pop with her and they are doing all they can for her right now."

"Dad, can you come stay with Ray? I have to go to her, I…I can't let her be alone, I can't!" Jamie kicked the trash can

"Hold on, Son. Pop thinks and I agree that since he is there with her, you should stay with Ray. It's not life threatening for her, she needs probably some stimulation and manipulation to get her blood balanced out. She might even get to come home tonight, we don't know. You should stay with Ray and take a little space for yourself before you fly off again and get angry."

"That's what I was doing," Jamie sighed. "Taking space for my daughter and me, giving Eddie some sleep, and look at the mess it caused! I need go…"

'You need to listen,' Frank said firmly. "I know you are scared, you were scared, and Eddie made some mistakes, so let it settle down for now, please," Frank sighed. "I'll run communication back and forth and if you need to go, I'll go sit with the dog, you go to the hospital, and Abigail will mind the baby, she's already smitten with her."

Jamie sighed, it was too much. It was all getting to be too much.

"We'll need to keep her overnight at least, Mr. Reagan," Dr. Camden explained. "Neurologically, she is all right, she thankfully did not displace her fractures or stabilization rods, that's good. But the circulation is still impaired. Her position denied her foot and calf on the left side blood for a while and some of the skin is already dead. We'll debride that now and wait and see."

Henry sighed, "So she could lose the leg or the foot?"

"She could, in theory, but it's not there yet. We must be careful but it's not there yet. The upper body is already correcting its own blood balance. Rest is the key now. The nurse will let her know when her room is ready."

Henry placed the necessary calls, he first asked Danny to send a text to Melissa and Nancy to let them know Eddie was in the hospital, they would want to know. Then he called Frank to update him. "I'm going to sit with her now, they are putting in the spinal block and then they'll start to debride her. How's Ray?"

"He's touch and go," Frank replied. "They are talking about if the meds don't work, having to put him down. They are giving him fluids and medication for his pain, Jamie is climbing the wall there. I want to go but Annabeth is fussy and there's a mountain of work to do here."

"Use your judgment on that," Henry replied. "There is no real threat to her life, it's not like that. We have to see how it goes with the leg and foot, I'm sure they'll talk to Jamie in more detail."

"I'll call him up now and fill him in, tell Eddie, for now, Ray's holding his own and Jamie is with him," Frank replied, "I'll be in touch."

Jamie picked up again on the first ring. "How is she?"

'She's okay, she needs to have some of the skin on her foot and lower leg debrided then she's going to be watched at least overnight, but she's not in danger," Frank assured him. "You can head over after Ray is stable, she's needs to know he's all right."

"I need to be with my wife, we have to work this out too, because she was…"

Frank sighed, "You should not be near her until you shake that idea, she did what she had to do, Jamie. Arguing that point will only hurt you now, focus on Ray, I'll keep you posted."

"Please do, Dad," Jamie replied. "I need to know she's okay, I love her more than anything."

"I know, if they give you a tough time please let me know," Frank told Jamie. "The baby is asleep for now, we'll get the rest of the mess cleaned up."

Jamie stayed at the hospital for the next three hours. Ray would be kept at the hospital for a few more days. Wearily, Jamie came home with Ray's blanket. On the curb by the trash he saw the area rub, it still smelled of urine. The gravity of what did happen was just beginning to grip him.

Frank and Baker were sitting on throw pillows on the floor, the baby asleep in her bassinet. "Hey," Jamie said tiredly as he came in. "Ray's sleeping and they'll know more after we see how he does on the drugs. I'm just going to check on the baby and change before I go see Eddie. Pop hasn't said much since your last update."

"Not to us either, he said she was in a lot of pain and needed his full attention,' Frank replied. "Annabeth just went down with a bottle and a new diaper."

Jamie looked at his precious girl. "What's wrong with the couch?"

"Urine," Baker replied. "And other bodily functions got on the upholstery, I scrubbed now we'll wait and see. I think that the dog collapsed where you found him and Eddie, wanting to comfort her animal, fell out of her chair near him. I think she crawled to the kitchen and back for the alcohol and rags to sooth him."

Jamie felt like he was going vomit, his poor Eddie, trying to help him and save him. He had abandoned her, and now she was in the hospital, needing him…

"She lost her urine bag and that spilled out on the edge of the rug and seeped into the wood, but we think we got that fixed. The rest of it came from her, the chill and the fear I expect causing excessive urination. The sofa, then…when you placed her up on the top of it…and the extra stimulation, she moved her bowels as well. I can't imagine how that felt going in the ambulance like that."

"Didn't Pop change her?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, Pop did,' Frank replied "You didn't even notice her swelling or her lividity, though. I know you're stress, Jamie, I get that. I know seeing that had to be hard for you, son. You need to take more care."

Jamie was getting angry again, he was biting his lip. "I should be able to leave this house without worrying she's going to put herself in harms' way. She didn't use her head."

"No, no she didn't," Baker replied. "But I've seen my dog die, and I've seen my husband die and there was no limitation that would stop be from rendering comfort or aid, not in my heart, and after I became a mother…not at all."

Frank put his arm around Baker, the memory of her husband's murder still shook the solid detective. Jamie looked down at the floor, "I'll go to her now, I'll apologize for what I said. I just can't take her being sick or hurt anymore. She won't recover, I know that. She won't ever be the Eddie I knew for so long, but I can't take her making choices that might hurt her. If that means she needs me 24/7 or care 24/7, then that's what it means."

Jamie bent to kiss his baby girl and shot a picture of her to assure Eddie's mind their daughter was fine. He headed for the hospital bone tired and weary.

Henry placed a cool cloth on Eddie's forehead to help soothe her. The treatment had been rough on her, causing a mild seizure and spike in her body temperature. It was normal now, but the shock of going from being 95 to 98.8 was a lot.

Jamie pushed the door open, he gasped when he saw his wife, still, sleeping or maybe unconscious, her left leg elevated way over the rest of them, bandages visible. "Hey," Henry greeted standing up. "Let's step out for a minute so she can rest. I'll fill you in."

"You should have filled me in more than you did, Pop," Jamie replied. "She looks like she's really sick."

"No, she's not really, just her system is a little shocked is all," Henry replied. "The foot is 50/50, the leg is 80/20…"

"Whoa, whoa pop, what are you talking about her foot is 50/50?" Jamie was out of the loop on his wife and he didn't like it at all.

"She laid like that for hours, Jamie. She lost the circulation to her left leg and foot and there's a chance that should could lose it," Henry explained. "Didn't your Dad tell you that?"

"NO," Jamie growled. "No, he didn't tell me that! If he did I'd have been here for her. I have to go in there and be with her."

Henry sighed, "She's very unhappy, son. She told me earlier how your words and actions when you got home made her feel. I know you were frightened Jamie to see that, I was too, but you took it way too far. Way too far. I'm pissed as Hell at you and I wasn't the one you stripped of their dignity. She hung to me for dear life, you go in there now and you make it right. I promised her I wouldn't leave her, and I won't, I'll be right outside."

"Pop," Jamie sighed. "I try to do what's best for her. She's…"

Henry put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Jamie, you behaved like this not too long ago, it was when Eddie told you she was pregnant and you, in that doctor's office, screamed in her face according to your father. Is that true? "

With shame, Jamie nodded, "Yes, it's true. I did."

Henry empathized with him, he tried to at least but the sadness and defeat he saw in his sweet girl got his Irish up. It was time for perspective. "If Eddie hadn't stuck to her guns your beautiful baby girl never would've been born. Eddie's decisions always come from the right place Jamie, she's very smart she did what any woman like that will always do instinctively, she put everyone else first, you're a very lucky man."

Jamie nodded. "I am, and I'm so afraid of losing that. If puts herself in harm's way, we have Annabeth not, she must be first. She has to be first." Jamie turned to go to Eddie's side. "I'm here, angel. I'm here and I am sorry…I'm really sorry."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Jamie took Eddie's hand and held it tight. "Can you hear me, angel. I did like you wanted and stayed with Ray, he's not better yet though."

Eddie didn't stir, she laid so still. Jamie changed the rag on her forehead and kissed the skin there. She wasn't feverish, this was just for her comfort. "I'm sorry for how I behaved, I was scared for you and for Ray. I know I hurt you, Eddie, I know I did. I saw you lying there, if I took more time, more caution I'd have seen you needed me. I was scared for Ray and for you if we lost him and how you would feel. I didn't' think how you'd feel hearing me go off like I did. You aren't too much, you aren't…"

Jamie felt his voice break, if those words came from someone else he'd have stopped what he was doing and beaten them within an inch of their lives for saying something so heartless, yet here he was, the one charged with her protection, and he did the same thing.

Jamie was bone tired. He laid his head on the side of the bed and shut his eyes. He napped nearly an hour before the doctor came to check Eddie's leg.

"The thigh is back in business," Dr. Camden smiled. "Color is white but that's a good sign. The foot is still a little necrotic, I'm going to get the specialist in the morning for that part."

Jamie nodded, "I should have gotten to her sooner. I was out with the baby, she was home with the dog. No one knew he'd get sick, you don't' think of those things."

Dr. Camden agreed, "Eddie is capable of a lot, but she's limited as well. She's honestly much healthier and her life is much fuller than many in her state. A newborn baby, a loving husband, a family, many like her don't' get that or live as long either. That's testimony to her strength but also to your diligence."

Eddie heard this as she stirred, she sighed to herself, he'd only get worse now. He'd objectify her more now. "I'm debating, Doc, if I can leave her alone anymore. If something like this happens again…"

Eddie bit her lip, first her dignity, now her independence…if not for her baby girl at home she'd curl up and die right now. She honestly would.

The doctor continued to advise Jamie, she rested her eyes and pretended to be asleep. If that's what Jamie thought, her Jamie who always believed in her, perhaps that's what was necessary to do. She wasn't even angry at him for his words anymore, just tired. He was right, she couldn't even help Ray, her reliable companion. How could she be trusted?

"I suggest you go home, see your daughter, get her a change of clothes, then come back in the morning," Dr. Camden offered. "She's sleep with the medication I'm giving her. You can come back around seven for rounds, we'll know more then."

Jamie sighed, "Do I have to leave her? I left her long enough already."

"I'd prefer she had this rest in quiet, I'm sending your grandpa too. It's only a few hours, she's in good hands," Dr. Camden assured him.

Jamie was apprehensive, but doctor's orders were just that. Besides, he could do with holding Annabeth and smelling her baby scent after such a trying day.

Baker was asleep in the room Henry often used when Jamie got home, and Frank was changing the baby's diaper. "You have such a tiny bottom, this diaper barely fits you," Frank teased. "She's growing up though, she's in size 1 diapers now."

"How's Eddie?" Frank asked as he handed Annabeth to her father.

"She was out of it, sedated," Jamie replied. "Pop went to Colleen's. I'm getting some sleep then going back to talk to the doctors with Eddie and see how we stand. She could lose that leg Dad, the foot or the leg and you never even told me. Why didn't you tell me?"

Frank sighed, "What good would that have done. Eddie really needed space, you need space to not make things worse. In the field, you never panic, when it comes to Eddie…"

"She's my wife, and more so she is also my responsibility. Eddie has limits, I try to ignore that but things like this show me I can't and don't ever keep anything about my wife from me again. I should have been there to help make the choice to take the leg God forbid it was necessary!"

Annabeth began to cry at Jamie's tone and he patted her back, softening his voice. "They might not have to take it, let it go. Comfort your baby…get some sleep and be there, as yourself for your wife tomorrow."

Jamie nodded, "Thanks for helping, Dad. I do appreciate it."

"New couch will be here tomorrow," Frank smiled. 'Abby found the exact one on craigslist, turned out an office from the 6-9 owned it and is selling it at a decent price. He'll deliver, Eddie won't have to know."

Jamie smiled his thanks and headed to the bedroom for a brief and restless sleep.

The doctors were in with Eddie when Jamie arrived in the morning, "We'll try to stimulate those nerves and vessels to increase the flow, but the chance is still there you can lose this foot."

"Hey," Jamie came in with a Danish for Eddie and his own bagel. "Sorry I'm late the Danish guy was out on the block and I wanted to give you one. How do you feel, Angel?"

"Okay, just a little tired," Eddie replied letting Jamie kiss her head softly. "Dr. Camden was just telling me that my foot is still not getting enough blood and if that isn't helped by this fancy machine it might have to go."

Jamie put his arms around her, "It' won't come to that, the machine will work. You'll keep the foot, you'll see."

"I was just saying to the doctor, it doesn't matter if I lose it or not," Eddie replied. "I can't walk or use my legs or feet at all so if they have to take it then they should. I will need you no more or less than now. I'm dependent on you and the family as it stands anyway."

Jamie wasn't sure where that attitude came from, if she embraced asking for help more that would be good for them. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it," Jamie sighed. "How is she otherwise doc?"

"Perfectly health, not even a sprain from the fall. How's your dog?" Dr. Camden asked.

"Holding his own but not out of the woods, they have him on meds, so we'll see. My father is going to check on him," Jamie replied. "Oh, Eddie look…"

Jamie showed her the picture of Annabeth, "She is doing great with Dad and Baker. Pop is coming here then he'll go relive Baker. Melissa and Nancy are going to come later."

Eddie smiled, "That will be very nice to see them. I might be home tomorrow, we can do this machine home with Linda and Nancy to help."

Dr. Camden excused himself leaving the couple to talk.

"Are you really okay?" Jamie asked. "I'm so sorry for everything yesterday…"

Eddie only offered a smile, "It's okay. You were right, I should never have tried to help Ray, but I didn't have a choice. I felt like I didn't, but I did. I'm okay, it's all okay. Now give me all the details about Ray."

"I want to see him when I get out if that's okay and it's not too much trouble," Eddie told Jamie as the vascular doctor attached the machine to her foot. "This will cause some pressure so if you feel sick or hot be sure to let us know."

Eddie nodded and leaned back in bed. "Of course, I'll speak to Dad in a few minutes and see how he is. We might have a decision to make though if they can't turn him around, Angel. Do you want to talk about it now or..."?

Eddie took a breath, "Whatever you think is best for him. I don't want him to go, I love him so much but if he's suffering and our money is limited…"

"Money is not a factor," Jamie comforted. "The NYPD is going to work things out with Dad and we'll just have to cover what his allotment won't and he's worth that. Suffering is the issue and he is, but they haven't said…"

"Let's just pray for him," Eddie replied. "Oh…Jamie…"

Eddie took a deep breath, her face turned red. "I know, it's stings I know…" Jamie soothed her again and Eddie leaned into his arms.

That was the scene that greeted Henry, Nancy, and Melissa when they arrived at the hospital just before lunch. Eddie had simply sat in Jamie's arms, she barley spoke to him, he felt she was just tired. She didn't light up when the guests arrived either. "Let me see this foot," was the first thing Nancy said and moved the gauze back to peek. The black was now a purple mottle, the skin still damaged and the foot still very vulnerable. "It'll be okay, honey," Nancy soothed. "We'll get you on the machine at home, Linda and I worked out who can come and do the cycles for the next few days already, don't worry."

Melissa joked, "Well, if you lose it, at least you don't need it."

Eddie surprised the whole room when she replied, without humor, "That's what I said. I need all of you for everything anyway, so it's no big deal, I won't die from it."

"That's the ticket," Henry smiled. "Great attitude is your legacy. You came this far on that.'

Eddie sighed, they all saw her acceptance of this as a good attitude when in her own heart it was just reality. She had to embrace her disability, she lived in denial too long, she was a cripple everyone saw her that way even Jamie, she was his wife, she saw herself through his eyes. That's what he saw, too much work, too hard to handle. Not anymore, Eddie needed Jamie to live, she wouldn't be too hard for him, not anymore.

The visitors stayed only a few hours, the circulation pumps were intense and made Eddie feel sick and weak. Nancy kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, honey. Chin up."

"I'll swing by the house with JJ and check on Annabeth," Melissa promised. "Rest up and as soon as that foot is better, Mommy time, you and me."

Eddie smiled again and hugged her friend, in just minutes it was just Henry and Jamie again, each holding her hand as she endured the pain.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

"Are you sure you don't want to swing by to see Ray? Dad said he's eating a little more now and picked his head up."

"I'll wait to see him when he comes home," Eddie replied. "I'm very tired and my neck is hurting, I think it's better if I just go home."

"All right," Jamie replied. "Baker is going to be there for a couple hours after I get you settled, I have to go to the dog hospital for a bit, but it'll be okay."

Eddie smiled, "Put me in bed, I have to keep this leg elevated and dry."

Jamie set Eddie up in bed, propped her foot on the pillows. "You need anything to drink or anything before I go. Baker is here but she's not usually with you."

"Tell Abby to come in, okay?" Eddie said. "Kiss Ray on his nose, he likes that."

Jamie assured Eddie that he would. Jamie leaned down and softly kissed Eddie's lips. He'd kissed her in the hospital, but this was the first time she was home in their bedroom since it happened. Jamie tipped her lips up to his and kissed her, his lower lip parting hers. Eddie accepted his kiss, but did not return the pressure. Perhaps she was still reeling from what she'd been through, that was a terrible trauma. Perhaps she was just in pain and tired. Jamie tried again, this time holding her face between his hands whispering a soft, "I love you," before sliding his lips over Eddie's. This time she puckered, but the depth was just not there. He'd give her time, it was still too much on her.

Jamie headed out to learn how to do Ray's medicine with Frank. Baker appeared in the door with a smile, "How are you feeling"

"I'm okay, my leg just needs to rest, and we have to see if the blood flows back,' Eddie replied. "Thank you very much for helping with Annabeth."

Baker smiled and lifted the baby from the snuggly. "Here you are, she missed her Mommy."

Eddie hesitated before taking the baby, "Abby, can you put her in the bassinet on the bed, so I can be close. I…"

Baker had the bassinet ready and put the baby inside. "She's such a little gem. Did you like the new carpet Frank picked out?"

"I didn't notice, I uh…I'll look when I'm out that way again, but you have such nice taste," Eddie complimented. "Can I have sip of water please?"

It didn't take a long time for Eddie to notice that each time Jamie was gone someone else was there. At first, Eddie wrote it off though. When Baker left, Nancy arrived and plugged in the machine. She sat by the head of the bed, "Okay, just keep talking to me, we'll get through this."

"It's really not important," Eddie told her friend. "I will be lighter to move around without the foot right, you don't' need to put yourself out."

"We are not we love you, we want you to have both your feet," Nancy smiled. "Now, let's have some playtime with this precious little creature here. We did a good pat-a-cake, you and I during your therapy."

Eddie did it because Nancy wanted it, she knew a real game with her baby girl was out of the question. "I do appreciate the time," Eddie smiled. "It's my fault though, I was trying to do more than I could do, I have to learn I have limits. I can do more than most in my shape, but I have limits."

Nancy agreed, "You do, everyone does, and we need to know our boundaries is all. Everyone had to reach for their goals, you did, and you came so far. This is a setback, that's all."

Eddie again nodded and agreed even though she knew deep in her heart it was a new way of life.

"We should be able to release Ray in a day or two, he's hydrated and he's starting to take commands again so he's on the mend," the tech replied. "He's trying to feed the other dogs and doesn't like it when my hand is dangling he moves it…"

"He brings my wife his bowl and food when they are by themselves and she's C5 quadriplegic so if her arm dangles…he's missing her,' Jamie smiled. "Can I see him?"

The tech led Jamie to Ray's pen. The dog stood up as soon as Jamie said his name. They told him time and again, Ray is not a pet, but he was to them. He was loved and did love like a pet not just a worker bee.

"He'll need hands on caring for the next week or two," the tech advised. "Perhaps you can have someone that checks on your wife check on him?"

"My dad had a canine before he was PC and he's great with Ray, I think we'll have Ray there until he's stronger, I don't know if all the people that stay with my wife can handle him and make sure his training is intact," Jamie replied. "I'm so glad he seems to be doing better."

Jamie was the bearer of that news when he got home later. Eddie was sleeping, and Nancy had supper on. "Just stir the sauce and when you're ready I have the elbow pasta, Eddie does well with that. She still seems weak, so I was concerned about the longer noodle. She's not even much into holding the baby, I think this issue caused more of a physical backlash than we first thought."

Jamie sighed, "And could still cause more of one. I'm not worried if she loses that foot, I'll love her anyway, it's the infection and stuff that might go undetected if she does that concerns me."

"It's looking better, the swelling is still distorting it, but there is white showing now between the purple, that's a good sign and she's having flushes left and right so the nerves are firing again too," Nancy replied. "I did her oxygen just to help that get her blood richer and we did the machine and massage too. Just give it time, give her some time."

"Thanks, Nancy," Jamie smiled. "Uh, you said you can do two days a week for sure maybe three, right?"

Nancy nodded, "After her foot is better, for now I'm working back and forth with Linda on the machine for her circulation, but let me just say this, watch her spirit, these things can be difficult."

"Oh no, she's always smiling," Jamie protested. "She's fine, really she is."

Nancy nodded, "Okay, but just watch because you never know which just under the surface."

Jamie agreed, he knew it would take a lot of time to heal the events that transpired.

Jamie took that advice and finished their dinner. He fed the baby then dressed her, so she could lay with Eddie while they ate. "Hey, sleepyhead, it's dinner time. You ready to get up?"

Eddie nodded, "I can just stay in bed if that's easier."

"It might be, we need to keep the foot up, I'll set us up for dinner in here." Jamie offered the baby. "Without you?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, let's get your pillow. She ate but she might want to suckle, she was fussy on the bottle," Jamie replied and opened Eddie's top, so Annabeth had access.

Eddie stroked the baby's hair, "Mommy loves you so much. I'm sorry I was gone for a bit, I wasn't thinking about my precious baby girl that you need me. I guess because you don't look how well you did with Abby and Grandpa huh? You don't need Mommy that much anymore. There will be lots of people that take care of you better than me, but you remember this my precious girl, no one will love you better than me."

A couple of tears fell on the baby's head, she looked up at her Mommy and smiled wide. "Smiling at me…pretty girl…" Eddie rocked her daughter until Jamie arrived with their dinner. He took her away and saw the tears, "Are you having pain?" he asked.

Eddie shook her head, there was no answer for that question.

Jamie used some of his remaining vacation to stay home with Eddie the next few days. Her foot needed a lot of work, massage, therapy…Jamie called Nina to come to work on the leg, a person favor.

"It's hard to believe she was so vital at the dinner, and now she's…" Nina sighed. "This is traumatic on the body, and there was strain on all of her systems, I think for now it's wise she's staying in bed and not moving too much except supervised right now."

Jamie nodded, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, fat," Nina laughed. "Due in six weeks, this is about as far as I can go with PT right now too. Take the baby, walk her outside, and I'll work this foot and see what we can do. Don't worry, Jamison, we can save it, we got her to hold that precious baby and change a diaper, we can save this foot."

Jamie was pleased with Nina's attitude, he only wanted positive people around Eddie right now until they knew for sure. He was doubtful her devil may care attitude regarding losing her foot, if it came to that, he knew she would feel it.

"Eddie," Nina smiled. "Jamison called me today to work you out a bit."

"Whatever Jamie thinks," Eddie replied. "I'm not sure myself what good all of this is doing but Jamie and the doctor think that it will be a huge detriment if I lose my foot."

"Well, that can affect balance in transfers, etc.," Nina replied. "Even in quadriplegics, having the limb centers the body so let's see how we do."

Nina held Eddie's foot and began to rub and move it in circles. "Let me know if you feel sick, okay?"

Eddie laid back compliant and complacent. "This is really good, there's warmth in your big toe. So, any new tips for me? My oldest was a baby a while ago, four years."

Eddie smiled, "I can't do much for Annabeth besides what you taught me. I'm so grateful to you for that Nina. You did give me half a chance at being a mother to my girl."

"Anything else you need let me know,' Nina replied. "I have all sorts of tricks up my sleeve. Jamison asked me to come a few afternoons a week to work on your foot and legs, and just to be here. I can't work much now so it's a win/win."

Eddie smiled, another sitter on her list. She wasn't usually alone a lot, but she was at times. Perhaps when Ray was well that would go back to normal, and if not, that would be okay. For now, though, this made Jamie calm and happy and that was the most important thing, that he was calm and happy…she loved him that much.

Jamie sat with Eddie in his arms, she was resting her head on his chest, happy to be held in his arms. Annabeth rested by her parents, holding one foot in both of her hands. "She's getting so big and so much dexterity too," Jamie smiled.

"Yes, she's such a good girl,' Eddie smiled. "And Ray, he's going to come home in a few days?"

"Yes," Jamie replied. "But I think Dad should keep him until he feels better and doesn't need meds. He might overdo it here, he's taking care of his carers at the hospital."

Eddie nodded "That's my dog. I miss him, I felt so badly that day that I let him lie there and suffer…"

"You didn't let him suffer," Jamie soothed. "You tried your best to nurse him and he is doing great. You put him before you, you always do that. I love you for that." Jamie didn't want her to hurt inside, not about Ray, not about anything. He wanted to make sure the smile stayed genuine.

"I was thinking, assuming your appointment goes well on Friday, we can take the baby to the mall for a bit and let her see some things, it's too cold to have her outside much."

"That'll be fun for her, yes," Eddie agreed. "She needs one or two more of those warmer sleepers too she grew out of the other ones."

"I'm going to get her diaper changed then we can get ready for bed. I'll bring her boppy, so you can nurse."

Eddie thought about nursing, earlier when she let the baby suckle she didn't have much milk, it was probably going to become an issue now, the nursing. Annabeth was getting older, but she didn't' want to lose the bond. Still, if she wasn't making milk…

"Here you go," Jamie smiled. "Let's get you on Momma, huh? You like this time with Momma…"

The baby latched on quickly and started to pull, Eddie felt her milk engage this time, so she let it go and leaned back letting her little girl eat. She rubbed her fist on her foot and the baby kicked her. "Nina is looking great, you'd never know she was due so soon."

"She's really in great shape, just like you were, and I hope her little one is close to as perfect, won't be as perfect," Jamie smiled. "She's ours, that makes her perfect. And she looks just like her Mommy."

"Oh, God help her," Eddie smiled. "Jamie, can you please do me a favor? Supplement her with a bottle before you put her down so that she is sustained, I'm not sure how much I'm making, and I want her to…"

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "Sure thing, You're the best Mommy, don't you have the best Mommy?" he asked the baby.

Annabeth cooed and kicked as if she agreed, that warmed Eddies' heart.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

"This is the infant room, it's connected to the adult facility by the tunnel and you can access it from the outside as well," the coordinator explained. "Your wife will receive the best of care and she won't have to worry about being burdened with the baby's care. She'll be fed twice either breakfast and lunch or lunch and dinner depending on your schedule."

Jamie liked the care center very much. It would only be days while he worked, but trying to coordinate a schedule for the entire family was just too hard. He could get caregivers for times when Eddie was not at the day care, sure, but full time was too much of an imposition.

"She can start on Monday?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, they can both start on Monday," the coordinator replied. "A few forms for you to fill out, and our policy for quadriplegics, we don't set catheters so if that comes out, we'll have to diaper her and have you'll replace it. Also, she'll get a report each day that we'll discuss with you, how she ate, if she participated in activities, etc."

Jamie filled out the form about activities, shows, foods, then wrote the check. He was so grateful he was able to get a space for both Annabeth and Eddie, and that their insurance would cover Eddie's part of it. Eddie needed full time care, it was time to embrace that. He would not find his wife dead on the floor, he would not do it!

Eddie was napping when Jamie got home; Annabeth was in her swing doing the same thing. "Well, how did it go?" Henry asked. "Did you like the place?"

"Eddie will be one of the younger ones," Jamie replied. "And you're taking them out early twice a week, it's just easier and safer this way Pop."

Henry nodded, he was not on board with this, but so far Eddie hadn't complained. She was smiling and seemed to be happy, and that's how he liked his special girl. "So, she starts Monday, and I get her early on Tuesday and Friday?"

"That's the plan for now, yes," Jamie replied. "Thanks for staying with her Pop. I'm going to give her a bath when she wakes up."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Henry replied. "She asked for me to give it to her earlier, she said she itched, her hair itched."

"Hmm…" That was always their special thing and Eddie enjoyed his bathing her. That was a little odd. Still they didn't need for her to have a bath to have cuddle time. They would have plenty of that when Eddie woke up.

Eddie spent the weekend in bed, Jamie with her most of the time. They closed ranks and spent special time together, just the two of them and their baby girl. Nancy and Linda were there to do the circulation machine, but left after only short visits so Eddie could rest and relax, her body needed time to recover.

Eddie was all smiles, she laughed and kept up light conversation with her guests and Jamie. On Monday, Jamie had told her, she would start the day care with Annabeth, so she would not be at risk by being home alone when he was working. She accepted that. There had been a fear in Jamie that day that shook her to the bone. He was only that mean and hateful when he was scared to death, as soon as he calmed down, he was his old self, this was best, this was going to be better for everyone.

Eddie was nervous when it was time to go to the daycare. She hated the assisted living at the end but this time, she got to come home nights to her husband and baby girl. It wouldn't be so bad, not really.

Eddie smiled her best smile when she was introduced to the staff. "Most of our clients are older than you and have mental as well as physical limits but we hope you find the accommodations to your liking. Anything you need, you see Brenda or Kimmy and they'll help you out."

Eddie looked around, it was breakfast time now. The "clients" were being fed, huge bibs, most of them totally disengaged from their world, no sound, no eye contact, no semblance of humanity. Eddie took a breath, she could do this, this was for her Jamie and her baby, for them, and for that this was just fine.

Jamie smiled, "I'll see you at six, okay? Annabeth, say bye bye to Mommy. Say bye bye…"

Eddie choked up, her baby was going to daycare, that stung, she never wanted that. But she was just down the hall, the baby was in good hands. This place was clean and safe, the staff seemed to care for their elderly people, so the babies must be loved to bits and pieces. "Be a good girl, Annabeth," Eddie whispered kissing the baby's head.

Jamie gave Eddie a soft kiss, "I'll see you later, Angel."

Eddie nodded and turned her chair, greeting the entire room with a Stepford like smile.

Jamie sat at his desk at Clifford's law firm and sighed. "What's the matter kiddo?" Clifford asked.

"Just left my baby at day care for the first time," Jamie replied. "She cried…oh, she cried. My wife was all smiles, I think she had her eye on the different therapies they have there. She's always ready to learn new things and this way she can be safe and do what she loves to do. I want her to be happy and since we came up with this new arrangement, I really think she is."

"Well, that's good," Cooper smiled. "As far as leaving your precious girl, feel free to break and call anytime you want to do that. In the meantime, one of our clients decided to sue his foster parents, he just aged out of the system and he claims they were disengaged and in it for the money, wants to make a big deal of that so…it's all yours."

Jamie sighed and dug deep, hitting his work full force.

Eddie drove to the music room where three older ladies were being entertained by the piano. "Hi, I'm Eddie," she greeted trying to see if anyone would talk to her. "I am Lucy," one of the women replied in a slow deliberate voice.

"I love that name," Eddie smiled. "I had a neighbor named Lucy when I was growing up."

"What brings a pretty young girl like you here?" she asked, her voice again affected by her ailment.

"I got in a car crash, drunk driver hit me and broke my neck," Eddie replied. "But I count my blessings and smile because I have my husband and my baby girl from this accident so…My husband is just worried that I'm alone at home. What is this room?"

Lucy explained to Eddie, "I have MS, so my brain is working, but most of the other ladies, they can't think well…this room is calming to them and me, I was a music teacher, I like to hear the melody."

Eddie sat back and listened to the music moving her arms a little bit where she could, this was nice, this she could get used to.

Jamie called to check on Annabeth three times and each time it was reported that she had taken a bottle, had a new diaper, and was crying. She was not used to the new people or new routine yet, was the reason offered by the child development coordinator. It broke Jamie's heart his girl was unhappy. He called once to check on Eddie and was informed she had a bag change, had her lunch, and was in the music room. That made him feel better, she liked it, she was finding something to engage in. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Over the next week, Jamie took Annabeth and Eddie to the daycare each day. On Tuesday and Friday, Henry picked them up. He did not receive the report on Eddie, he felt that was too degrading for an adult with a fully functioning brain. All in all, the week went well for both mother and child.

Jamie served the pizza on Friday night. "So, this kid…it's insane, I have never seen a piece of work like this on the job or anywhere. He was in the system, I get that, but for crying out loud, you can't just sue because the foster family that fed you, clothed you, didn't love you like they did their kids and I'm stuck with this. I can't wait until you get your paralegal and help me deal with these wackos like we did on the streets."

Eddie smiled, "You can do it honey, I know you can. You'll figure out how to win or how to talk this kid down. I know it's not the kind of case you wanted when you joined the firm but…"

"No, it's not," Jamie replied. "There will be plenty of altruistic cases though, just this one…"

Eddie stabbed her pizza with a fork and took a bite, "I know, I know. Just let me know what you need from me okay?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "What I need from you is to be here, to be my wife and my best friend and you do that every single day."

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a kiss, this time he felt her engage a bit, then pull back. Jamie thought back to Nancy's words, but there was the brightest smile on Eddie's face, she was happy, things were going well. "We'll see about your foot on Monday, and Ray, I swung by and saw him, he's doing so well. He'll be discharged soon too, maybe next week."

"Good, I do miss him," Eddie admitted. "Are you going to eat the meat lovers part?"

Jamie shook his head and laughed, "Nope, go for it."

Eddie sank into the pizza, the food at the daycare was off sometimes and she was hungry for something good when she got home. "You know," Jamie murmured as he kissed Eddie's hand. "I miss you, Angel. I can't wait to get to the doctor and find out you're all better, so we can pick up where we left off before this all happened."

"That will be nice," Eddie replied, 'You know, there's always ways for me to…"

"No, not at the risk of your health, Angel," Jamie replied. 'I'm happy to hold you and love you until the doctor says it's okay. Our family is the most important thing in the world to me, it means so much to me that you are taking better care of yourself."

Jamie kissed Eddie deeply, a kiss promising a day soon when they could be one again. Eddie accepted this kiss and participated a little bit, she knew all of this came from Jami's heart, she only hated that it was a heart full of fear. She didn't want that for him, so she complied and accepted as best she could this new kind of normal for her life, for what was her life without Jamie and Annabeth, nothing…it was nothing.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Jamie followed Eddie with Annabeth on his chest. The hope was Dr. Camden would give them a good report and they could go out as a family before he started back to work full time next week. Jamie put the baby in her chair then helped Eddie onto the exam table.

"Eddie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Camden asked when he came in. "You look, oh my goodness, is that your baby? She's getting so big and beautiful."

Eddie smiled, "She is, she's almost two months old and each day she's more delightful. Jamie and I wanted to show her off."

The doctor removed Eddie's stockings and looked at her leg. Some of the flesh was pink and some white, it was still swelled a bit and had some spots of purple, but all in all, a good sign.

"This looks much better, I think we're out of the woods as long as this keeps up. Let's keep up what you've been doing, and we'll see you next week. Now let me get a look at this cutie pie."

Dr. Camden scooped the baby up in his arms and cuddled her tight, "You are such a good girl. You help your Mommy."

Jamie smiled at the baby, Dr. Camden pulled him aside while Eddie got herself situated. "How long was she in that position to do that much damage? This accumulated it wasn't just a short-term thing."

"Hours," Jamie replied. "Had to be hours. I was gone hours longer than I thought I would be." Jamie blushed he knew a lot of this was on him, he should have called or checked but he took it for granted Eddie was doing well and Ray was there. If either one died, he never would have forgiven himself.

"Eddie does remarkably well, she is the top percentile for function at this grade of injury," Dr. Camden replied. "But still, if precautions were in place this could have been avoided. You got lucky, plain and simple."

Jamie nodded, he knew that was true. "Eddie won't be left alone again. She's in the adult daycare now and she'd enjoying that, I think. She made a friend there already. Everyone loves Eddie."

Dr. Camden nodded and stepped back to Eddie.

Doctor Camden and Jamie move back closer to Eddie. The astute physician was concerned about the psychological impact of her time on the floor as well as the physical they had been dealing with.

"Aside from your foot, which is looking so much better, how are you doing Eddie?" Doctor Camden asked. "That amount of time with a sick or injured loved one can be trying for anyone. Is there anything I can do to help you with processing that?"

Before Eddie could even speak, Jamie answered for her. "I think she's doing a good enough job of that on her own. She's happy she's smiling, look at her. I think knowing she won't be by herself is a relief."

The doctor sighed. "There's a fine line Jamie between being alone for hours and not being alone at all. And she's always done very well alone for limited amounts of time and I am concerned psychologically that you going too far in the other direction will be detrimental."

This time he spoke up. "I'm really okay with whatever Jamie thinks is right. I am totally dependent on him and the rest of his family and if they feel that I can't be by myself I probably can't be."

Dr. Camden did not like that reply from his typically independent patient he knew the time on the floor had already he can her self-esteem. "For now, let's take it one day at a time you can do your best and now I'm only a phone call away if you have any questions."

"I do actually have one," Jamie spoke up. "When do you feel it will be safe for Eddie and me to have sex again?"

"Well, Eddie, your vitals are good. The swellings is down on your leg, you said you haven't had a flush lately, so when you feel up to it, Eddie, sex is fine." The doctor smiled, they were such a physical couple, he knew that. "Go with how you feel, Eddie and Jamie, I know you'll be patient with her."

Jamie's broke out into a wide smile, he missed that special connection with his wife. He felt a little bit of a disconnect when they were kissing the other night, but that was to be expected after all she'd been through. When they were able to resume lovemaking that would go away, and their hearts would be again as one unit.

Eddie was delighted to see Joy on Jamie's face. She too missed their special connection but felt as things were now it would not be the same again their marriage had shifted it was only a matter of time before this happened I know it was here. She dreaded it, that their relationship would be less than a partnership, but it stung nonetheless.

Jamie and Eddie headed to the mall with the baby. Jamie massaged her neck softly, "You let me know when you are ready, Angel. I miss you so."

Eddie sighed, she missed Jamie, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do what he wanted right now. She was hurting inside, Jamie and her own doctor even talked around her today. Still, Jamie wanted her, he wanted to make love to her. She didn't want to deny him. He wouldn't push her, not yet, she could have some more time to talk this over within her own head.

"This one is cute, right?" Jamie asked. "This sleeper is cute?"

"Yeah, I like the puppies on it," Eddie replied with a smile. "Get those pink socks to go with it."

Eddie went through the racks and found a yellow ducky sleeper, "This one too, Jamie. Yellow socks." Jamie grabbed the socks and they paid for their purchases.

The strolled around the mall, hand in hand, Annabeth hanging from Jamie's neck. Jamie kept caressing Eddie's arm, smiling and kissing her hair. Jamie's phone beeped, and he smiled, "Hey, you up to stopping by Dad's? He has a surprise for us."

"Sure," Eddie smiled. "That would be nice. She's getting a little sleepy, she might drop off on the drive. Anything else you need here?"

Jamie shook his head, "I'm good, Angle." Jamie stopped and turned. He leaned down and kissed Eddie deeply, his hand supporting the baby as he bent over.

Eddie's lips opened and accepted his kiss, their tongues dueled briefly, Jamie giving his wife a promise of things to come. Eddie touched her forehead to his, but didn't engage him much further in the kiss.

This was the third major kiss that Eddie was disengaged from when they used to be. She wasn't ready yet, that had to be it. Perhaps the time on the floor did do a little damage, he'd be patient with her and soon he's show her how precious she was to him, in his arms.

Frank opened the door when he saw Eddie coming up the ramp. He smiled brightly, hoping that the surprise inside would be a joyful for her as it was for him that morning.

Jamie was right behind Eddie with baby in her snuggie. Eddie's chair stopped short when her eyes fell upon Ray, lying on his blanket on the floor. "Ray…" Eddie felt her throat close. "Oh, Ray. Come boy, come!"

Ray sat up quickly and headed right for Eddie. He stood on his back legs and put his head next to Eddie's. Eddie felt her shoulder begin to shake, she buried her face in Ray's fur and began to cry. Ray howled, he had missed his human so much. He kissed her face, licking her up and down. Eddie slowly moved her arms to wrap them around Ray holding him close to her chest. "I missed you, Ray. I missed you, my friend."

Annabeth saw the dog, she liked Ray and he wasn't there for a while. She scrunched her face and started to cry. Jamie's face was shining as he held the baby and watched Eddie reunite with Ray. Frank and Henry fought tears, the reunion between owner and dog was just that lovely.

'Sit,' Eddie told Ray and he obeyed immediately. "Good boy, Ray. Good boy, look at you, you look so healthy now."

"He got released earlier today, and I know the plan was for him to come here to recover so I picked him up," Frank replied. "I know Eddie would want to see him right away. He missed her, the handlers told me that he missed her."

"I missed him too, soon, you can come home soon, Ray, I promise," Eddie whispered to him.

"Eddie, you know," Frank spoke up. "I can come over in the morning and afternoon to do his meds. That way Ray could go home."

Eddie's eyes sparkled with tears, she wanted it so badly. She opened her mouth to gratefully accept Frank's offer, but Jamie was speaking before she could form words around the lump in her throat.

"Thanks for the offer, Dad, but it makes more sense for him to be here," Jamie reasoned. "He needs to be cared for and I don't want to give Eddie's caregivers anything more to deal with."

Eddie's tears stopped immediately, and she smiled, "Thanks anyway, Frank. He's better off here where he has direct care. When he's all better he came come home. It's best this way."

Frank nodded, "Well you can come see him anytime you want. We have spiral sandwiches, if you want to snack."

Eddie looked at Jamie, "Sure, Eddie and Ray have a clean bill of health, that's something to celebrate, right baby girl?"

Annabeth blew a bubble, Henry took the baby and Jamie placed Eddie in the recliner for a little impromptu party.

While Jamie was putting the baby to bed, Eddie sat in her chair, making up her face and brushing out her hair. Jamie loved her hair down, and tonight she wanted to be all about him. He was missing their sex life. She wanted to connect with her husband again. The doctor's seal of approval was all that was missing. Eddie waited in her chair until Jamie came out of the nursery.

"She's out like a light," Jamie smiled as he picked Eddie up from her chair to place her in bed. "You look so pretty."

Eddie smiled at him, "I was hoping you like it." Eddie tipped her head back and smiled as Jamie laid her down. He slid into be beside her and slowly began to move the pillows into the proper position. Jamie cupped her cheeks and snuggled close to her. "Are you sure you feel up to this?"

Eddie nodded and smiled, "Of course, I missed you so…"

Their kisses were gentle, Jamie's lips gently explored Eddie's face. He found the hollow of her throat, the slope of her neck and worked there, enticing her, getting her to feel. "Oh, you smell good. So good…"

Eddie sighed Jamie was happy, she could feel his excitement in his hands and his mouth. "I love you, Eddie," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Eddie didn't return the sentiment, she didn't return the affection either. This was something she was doing for him, giving to him, just as her concessions were for him. Jamie was speaking, explaining his moves in that soft honey toned voice she loved so much. Eddie shut her eyes and listened to his voice, that richness always made her feel loved and safe.

"Let's move this leg up…" Jamie gently inched her bad leg up higher giving him better access to her center. Jamie massaged her with his hands, getting her body's natural juices to begin flowing, clearing the way for him to join their bodies without resistance.

"There we go…" Jamie smiled when he felt her feminine walls go slick. "That's what we needed, wasn't it? I'm going to go in…"

Jamie's mouth covered Eddie's as he slid into her. His tongue slid into her mouth, and hers delicately touched his. The passion was not there for her, not like it was for him. She was loving, but she wasn't enraptured. Jamie did not feel the familiar pulse that his loving usually provided for her, but he felt the love for his wife overwhelm him as he spilled into her.

Jamie disconnected their bodies almost instantly to put Eddie's legs up again. He arranged her carefully before he held her tight. She was so quiet today, they had rushed it maybe, Nancy and the doctor said she needed time emotionally as well.

"I love you, Mrs. Reagan," Jamie whispered as he rocked her in his arms.

"Love you," Eddie replied reflexively, shutting her eyes and pretending to sleep.

Jamie snuggled Eddie tight, she was so exhausted from their time together. Perhaps it had been too soon after the incident for intimacy, but she had needed it so much, so had he. Jamie stroked her hair, and nuzzled her neck. Annabeth began to cry, he sighed, she had missed her bedtime feed.

Jamie retrieved the baby girl and rocked her gently, carrying her to Eddie. "Eddie, she's hungry and she missed her feed. You haven't nursed her in a week or so, you want to try?"

Eddie thought about it, although she went without it for a while. "I'm not sure about that, Jamie. She's getting bigger and stronger now and it's going to be too hard to nurse her more than just at night. She will look for me when it's nap time and it'll make it that much harder on her caregivers. I don't want to make anything hard on anyone. I'll give her the bottle though."

Jamie nodded, something else that was off. She loved to breastfeed, but she was right, if the baby got upset at daycare, it would difficult to get Eddie to her or bring her to Eddie. Nursing was a private thing for them, it was Eddie's bonding with their baby girl.

Jamie gave Eddie the baby and the bottle. "Here we go, you eat for Mommy,' Eddie encouraged. "You eat all this up for your Mommy, my girl."

Annabeth kicked and wiggle a bit, she had given Jamie a hard time with the nighttime bottle as well as her other caregivers. Jamie smiled at her and kissed her head. "Be a good girl, Annabear," he cooed, and she finally began to eat.

"You see, it's easier on everyone if I'm not still nursing her, you know?" Eddie replied. "Even for me, I don't want anyone, especially, Annabeth having stress or strain because of me."

"Annabeth is our baby, she loves you and she is not stressed, I think you are stressed because of Ray not being home and all that's happened, angel. I'm here to listen to you, I know we had a rough day that day and we haven't talked it out."

Jamie felt badly for how he was with Eddie, but she seemed to understand and be okay with his indiscretion. She understood he came from love and protection as well as fear. Eddie replied with her trademark soft smile, "There's nothing to talk out. I understand why you yelled that day, I understand why you decided that I need more care, you were scared, and I made you scared. I didn't think it out first, I was reckless again with my health. I do understand, Jamie."

Jamie slid his arms around her, "If I lost you…I couldn't…" His voice broke. "I couldn't go…even for her I don't…"

Jamie's tears kicked Eddie in the chest, she hated to see him upset or frightened especially because of her. That was the last time she'd see him that way, this was for the best, it really was.

Annabeth fell asleep in Eddie's arms, Jamie put her in the crib and held his wife. His tears fell on her hair, he knew he'd degraded her, hurt her, and here she was making it okay, accepting it, loving him despite it. He was a lucky man, truly he was.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

They settled into a comfortable routine. Eddie would spend most of her days in the music room with Lucy. It was nice to talk to her, but hard to see her losing more and more movement day by day.

"Do you have any more pictures of your baby?" Lucy asked. "Why don't they bring her here for you to have meals with her?"

"That's too much trouble," Eddie replied. "These so much to do for just me and just Annabeth, to have us both…"

Lucy nodded, "At least you get time with her at home. She's getting so big; this baby stage lasts such a short time.

At six that night, Jamie came to get Eddie. He went by her room first this time instead of Annabeth's. "Eddie did very well today, she ate a banana toast at breakfast time and for lunch she had the red pepper hummus…"

"Whoa, you must be mistaken there," Jamie replied. "My wife hates hummus, she won't even let me keep it in the house."

"She ate it, she always eats what we feed her," Kimmy replied. "But we feed her, she's not allowed to feed herself."

"I was under the impression she could feed herself," Jamie replied. 'She does at home."

"That's home, we have rules here," she replied. "Patients above C8 are not allowed to feed themselves. Also, we had to use a different kind of diaper today, we ran out of the pull-on ones you sent so we had to diaper her on the table."

Jamie's heart sank. Sometimes he wondered if the peace of mind was worth this experience, but Eddie was happy. If she wasn't, she'd tell him, and they'd work it out together. That was their deal, their promise to each other. It hurt him to hear that she couldn't feed herself, it was the rules, but she'd worked so hard for that freedom and independence. Eddie hated diaper changes when he did them and he always tried to add a little "fun" to the mix. Having to lie on that changing table and be handled, she was going to kill him. He was a dead man. He better feed her something terrible for her and fast to even have a hope of not sleeping in the dog bed.

"Oh, I bet she hated that," Jamie laughed. "I'm in for it big time for forgetting to repack that bag."

"She was fine with it, we love to have Eddie, she's always all smiles and cooperates. We never hear a cross word,"

Jamie was relieved to hear that, most days things were seamless, but today there had been snags. If Eddie was going to struggle here, it would be on a day like this. "We'll bring her out for you."

Kimmy went to get Eddie, she came out of the music area smiling brightly for Jamie. "Hey, honey," she smiled. "Where's Annabeth?"

Jamie breathed a huge sigh of relief, she was smiling and asking about the baby. He could live...

"I thought I'd take you by her room today, so you can see her as a peapod before she becomes a bumble bee." Eddie had never asked for Jamie to take her to see Annabeth, she hadn't met her teachers or seen her bed and cubby. Jamie thought it was time she did. Frankly, he was surprised she didn't ask, but lately Eddie was all about things being easy. Even Ray, he was ready to come home, but she wanted to transition him on the weekend, when Jamie was home, it was more convenient.

Eddie drove over to the baby side with Jamie. They could hear Annabeth crying and Eddie's eyes and ears perked up. Jamie didn't tell Eddie that this was the music that usually greeted him. By this time of the day, Annabeth was fed up with strangers.

"How did she do?" Jamie asked her teacher as the fussy baby and her things were handed over.

"She just started to fuss now, she was pretty happy today," she replied. "She had two dirty diapers, three wet ones and took all of the milk you sent so we'll need fresh for tomorrow."

Jamie nodded, "Here you go, Annabear, go to Mommy. This is my wife, Eddie, she goes next door but hasn't seen Annabeth's room," Jamie informed the teacher.

"Well, this is only her place for another week, she's aging out of this room," the teacher explained. "This is her bed and she prefers the rocker on the left, she's very picky about that."

Eddie smiled and cooed at her baby, more interested in the infant than the structure of the class. She had nothing to do with that, her baby came home safe, that's what mattered. That's what was important.

It took a little while for Jamie to get Eddie and Annabeth in the car, he turned the car to the local McDonald's to eat. "Fast food?" Eddie asked smiling. "Why brings that on?"

"I heard you ate hummus today," Jamie replied. "I felt bad they stuck you with that, why didn't you tell them you didn't like it?"

Eddie shrugged, "It was okay. I don't want to make it harder on anyone, I was okay with it. It filled the hole."

"Eddie, if they feed you something you don't like don't eat it. Have them call me and I'll get some lunch over to you. You can speak up, or do they make you feel you can't?" If they did…Eddie didn't answer, just smiled.

"I'm sorry about the bag, you reminded me over and over again and I forgot," Jamie replied. "How did you feel about today? The food and the diaper change? Do you want to stay there? You don't have to stay, we can work something else out."

Eddie smiled her prettiest smile, "I would, it's okay really. Thanks for this stop though, burgers sound great. I'm just fine, the people mean well."

"At the very least, I'll send you with food you actually like and make sure you have all your stuff, this is my fault, I feel terrible this happened today."

He felt terrible about a lot of this, each time he felt the risk was greater than the reward he ended up wrong. Was he wrong this time? The last time he was wrong Eddie laid him out, threw him out, the move out. This time, she was okay, she was happy and smiling as she bit her burger and sipped her coke. He'd keep his finger on this, one indication she was upset in this place and he'd pull her out, she'd tell him.

They had a sweet time together, the next day was Friday and Ray was going to come home on Sunday, Eddie couldn't wait for that and from Frank's reports, neither could Ray.

In Queens, Melissa sat with JJ on her lap hanging up her phone. She had been calling and calling Eddie to make plans for nearly a month. Eddie would text her back she was busy during the day and wasn't able to come over. Melissa had gone by the house, but Eddie was never home.

"Relax, baby," Marcus rubbed her shoulders. "Jamie told me Eddie had a really rough time with the dog being sick and going in the hospital, she might need time to herself. You did after the Tommy fiasco, I'm sure Eddie is just fine. We'll see her at my party next week, she'd never miss that, Jamie either."

Melissa laid her head on Marcus' chest, "I just…She almost lost her leg, that had to be so hard and she'd be there for me. I wanted to be there for her."

"You are, she needs you to give her some space," Marcus replied. "She will reach out for you if she needs you like that, and you'll be there. You're the best of friends."

Melissa felt better with Marcus' assurance and she would see her friend next week. That was consolation.

Eddie held herself back from Sunday dinner that week, she claimed fatigue. Jamie stayed home with her and the baby and enjoyed a couch picnic of Chinese take-out. Annabeth laid in her bouncy chair, whenever she was home she was attached to Eddie. She didn't want to let her out of her sight.

After supper, the doorbell rang. "Probably Pop with tons of leftovers," Jamie laughed while Eddie watched the movie.

Jamie got up and opened the door, he knew from an earlier talk with Frank, Ray was ready to come home. When they begged off dinner, Frank promised to bring the dog, now that he was well and didn't need additional care.

Frank dropped the lead when the door opened. Ray barked and ran to Eddie, his tail wagging back and forth. He sat by her feet "Ray!" Eddie exclaimed. "Oh Ray…Ray…you're home."

Eddie began to cry with happiness, holding her beloved dog on her lap. "Oh, Ray…"

The animal licked her face, Eddie buried her face in his fur, seemingly there was no one in the world but her and the dog.

Jamie moved to greet the dog, he pet his head and smiled, "Welcome home, boy. Hey look, we got you a new rug."

Ray wasn't interested in Jamie, the baby, or his new rug, he was busy with his human, conducting a full examination of her with tongue and nose. "You missed me?" Eddie asked. "You missed me, I missed you. I missed you so much."

Eddie was beaming, there was a happiness coming from her that Jamie hadn't seen since Ray got sick. Now that he was home, Eddie would feel better and more settled, the few things that had been off or different would balance out. Ray laid beside Eddie, his usual perch, all seemed right now in that little corner of the Reagan world.

The entire morning before the party, Eddie was trying to think of a way out. She didn't want to see Melissa or Sarge, she just wanted to stay home with Jamie, the baby, and Ray. He was still settling back into routine. He would come, of course, but Eddie didn't want to upset him too much.

"It's so exciting," Jamie smiled. "Marcus the big 3-0…too bad it's on a weeknight and only the two of us and the Renzullis can make it, still anything with all of us together is a good time."

"Are you sure we should go?" Eddie asked. "I'll do what you want of course, but Melissa and I…"

"You and Melissa will have a great time; you'll make fun of us guys, Marie Renzulli leading the pack poking fun at Sarge's resemblance to the Pillsbury Dough Boy."

Eddie laughed at the joke, "Okay, can you pick out something for me to wear?"

"Sure," Jamie replied. Eddie liked it when he chose her dresses, her favorite gifts were dresses he picked. "What about this one?" He took out her navy and green maxi.

"I love that one, thanks. Let me change and get ready, can you please brush Ray?"

The moment Melissa laid eyes on her friend she knew something was wrong. Eddie was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She'd seen this look before. She made that look. "Hey, I missed you!" Melissa moved close to Eddie and put her arms around her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Eddie smiled. 'I'm feeling better. It smells really good in here."

"Marie Renzulli made her eggplant lasagna," Melissa replied. "So, tell me what you've been up to. Did you start working with Jamie already at the firm?"

Eddie shook her head, "No, actually, I've been at that multi-level day facility on 5th. We passed it a few times in the van, Annabeth goes there during the day and I go too. It's not too bad, the people are nice and it's so clean."

Melissa could not believe what she was hearing, her best friend in a day care. "Eddie, you could have talked to me, we'd have worked something else out."

"No," Eddie replied. "It's a really nice place, honestly it is."

Melissa sighed, she couldn't believe that Eddie was doing this and hadn't told her. "You could have told me," Melissa replied a little bit hurt Eddie kept this a secret. Eddie just smiled, "I didn't want any more upset. Come on, let's see what is going on with Marie and let the boys visit."

All through dinner, Eddie smiled, she just smiled. Melissa thought of it as the Mona Lisa. Why was she smiling? Was she happy or just lost in a vacuum? One thing was for sure, she didn't want to talk, each time Melissa tried to get Eddie aside she went to Marie and Jamie, she did not want this conversation.

"So, Marcus is running down the road, and since Melissa had JJ and he porked up, he lost weight, so down go his pants…" Renzulli laughed.

Eddie laughed, Renzulli remembered her laugh and it was diluted now. The paralysis never hurt her spirit like that, but something had. He'd grab Harvard before the party was over.

Ray stuck to Eddie like glue, and each time anyone tried to love on Annabeth, she pitched a fit. She wanted her Mommy and didn't care who knew it. Both the dog and the kid were attached to Eddie, that was an indicator. Harvard was spending too much time being a lawyer.

While Marie was getting the cake ready with Melissa, Renzulli pulled Jamie aside. "How's Eddie doing? She's not herself."

"Eddie is happy, she's just a little bit shaken by the thing with the dog. Her doctor said that it might have some effect, but so far, other than her being shaken up," Jamie sighed. "I've got an eye on it, but she really seems to be doing okay. Thanks for the concern though."

"Just observe, remember, the art of observing…" Jamie nodded, he would never forget that lesson.

"Watch the bedroom kid, if it goes wrong in the bedroom you know you have a problem," Renzulli warned. As always Jamie planned to take his advice to heart.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

"I don't remember her being so fussy before," Jamie sighed. Eddie gave Annabeth her bottle that night. "She loves to play on her mat and get fussed over, but she was pitching a fit most of the day."

"She doesn't see me as much," Eddie replied. "She doesn't see them as much either since we are in the daycare so that might be why. Tell Daddy, "I just wanted my Momma today, that's okay…"

Jamie sat and watched Eddie feed their daughter. "You sure you don't want to try nursing her again?"

Eddie nodded, "She's doing just great, let's not confuse her. When we have our next well baby we'll see how she's filling out. Yes, we will. She's out," Eddie smiled. "Here you go to Daddy, baby girl."

Ray was lying on his bed watching his tiniest human go to her bed. He followed, did a little recon around her room, then returned to Eddie's side. He jumped up on the bed, Eddie held him. "Hey Ray. You love to snuggle with me huh? We took quite a journey you and me. I love you so much, you know that Ray? I do, you get me, you really get me…We are a team huh?"

Ray licked Eddie's face. "Okay, Ray, time for bed," Jamie told the dog. "Go to bed."

Ray laid down on the bed.

"No, Ray, off this bed, let's go…" Jamie pointed and the dog looked at him.

"Ray, get down," Eddie laughed, and the dog obeyed with a flick of his tail. "We bonded a lot on the floor."

Jamie nodded and slid into bed, "You want to talk about the floor, what you felt like down there?"

"That's over," Eddie replied. "Ray is better, and things are all okay now."

There was that smile again, the one that had been showing up since the hospital. The one that his mind liked, it showed that they had made the right choice. His heart, wasn't so sure about that smile, but he was a husband and a father, he couldn't always be ruled by his heart. Renzulli's words came to his head, if there's a problem in the bedroom…

Jamie turned on his side and caressed Eddie's face, "My beauty…my angel," he whispered and leaned over to take her lips in a kiss.

Eddie's lips parted gently, permitting Jamie entry. She was highly permissive each time he made love with her, but not engaged. He was hoping today would different, that between the party and the time with Annabeth she would be in the mood. "You looked gorgeous tonight, the way you did your eyes, you looked so pretty."

Eddie sighed, "Glad you liked it." Eddie turned her head.

Jamie knew this was a sign she wanted him to kiss her neck, she loved that. He laid some warm kissed along her jaw and up to her ear. Eddie did not moan or sigh, the little movement of her shoulders she would involuntarily make trying to lift her arms were absent. Renzulli's words kept playing in Jamie's head.

"Am I hurting you?" Jamie asked.

Such a loaded question, but Eddie shook her head. "It feels good, you feel so good…"

"I'm going to cup your breast and touch your nipple just a bit," Jamie whispered. "I love your breasts, so full, so soft…you nurtured our baby here, you nurture me here…"

Jamie buried his face in her chest, focused on enticing her and bringing her out. Jamie wanted to give her pleasure so badly, he wanted to feel her as part of him, that was missing the last few times, but not this time. Not tonight.

Jamie turned his attention to the other breast. It was slightly larger, something only he would notice and something he loved. "Smooth as silk..." Jamie's tongue swirled around the tiny tip. "Sweet, so sweet…"

Eddie wasn't speaking, he was lying still, with her eyes wide open and fixed on him. She wasn't going into her mind, into her heart and imagination, she was simply there.

Jamie turned his attention lower, stroking her thighs, her calves, the bottoms of her feet, gesture that was always a comfort to her. "Love how small your feet are, fit in the palm of my hand, so delicate…"

He worked his way back up, "Just stroking you with my nails just a touch, are you ready?"

"Yes," Eddie whispered, though Jamie still checked. He found her moist but not wet, that needed a little more work. He captured her lips again then turned his attention to the area he knew would light Eddie's fire. Under Jamie's touch, the velvety softness of her skin began slicker and he entered without a quiver or tense sensation. He thrust gently, moving his hips back and forth in a rocking motion waiting and watching for her muscles to clamp down around him. They didn't…again.

Eddie always had unconscious orgasms, he could drive her to the edge of passion with her brain alone…lately…When Jamie reached his own orgasm, he pulled back and met her eyes. They were emotionless, just wide and starting, but there was that smile. "Eddie?" Jamie questioned. "What happened just now? Where are you?"

"Right here," Eddie replied, not meeting Jamie's eyes. "I'm right here, honey. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Jamie sighed. "Eddie, I..I don't know how to say this to you right now but...with lovemaking, we have always connected, one heart, one mind, one body, but today and the last few times. I'm searching for you Eddie. I don't feel you are with me. I miss you so much, I need you so much."

"Jamie, I never left you, I'm here, I thought I was making you happy." This was the first time Jamie saw an emotion. Her voice broke at the thought of letting him down.

"I am happy, you are making me so happy, angel, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself since Ray got sick and had to leave home. I noticed it when we made love before, but I told myself it was stress and the trying experience I put you through, yelling at you, not taking care...maybe you were angry and letting it pass through but if you were angry you'd have told me by now. "

"I'm not angry, I'm okay, I'm really okay." She was, she had made her acceptance and she was okay. "I just think sometimes relationships change, Jamie, I think we changed that's all. My body had a trauma, maybe I can't anymore, but you can and I don't..."

Jamie held Eddie tight, she would give herself even if she got nothing. That's what Pop said to him. She gave and she gave, she risked herself for the baby, risked herself for the dog, was she burying herself for him?

Before Jamie could push farther, Annabeth began to cry stopping the conversation in its tracks. They both hear the infant's wails, Jamie moved quickly to go get her. "Bring her please," Eddie told him. "She needs Mommy."

"Of course, I'll bring her right in," Jamie replied. He went to the nursey and scooped Annabeth up into his arms. "Hey, baby girl. Hey, it's all right. Daddy and Mommy are here. It's all right."

The baby had her legs pulled up and was suckling at the air. "I know, baby girl. I know." Jamie carried the baby to Eddie, "I think she has a tummy ache, she's got her legs pulled up like she's got cramps.

Eddie sighed, "Oh, Mommy's here, sweet girl. Mommy's here, Mommy's here."

Jamie settled the boppy and Eddie rocked Annabeth, "She's been so fussy, my poor baby. Do you think she has a rash?"

Jamie undid the diaper, "No, she's fine. No fever either," he replied. "She probably misses having us more, she's transitioning too."

Eddie smiled and cuddled her little girl, "I want to keep her close, I have a funny feeling."

"Sure," Jamie replied. "Sure, it's okay, Annabear. She'll be all right Eddie. You don't have to get worried."

Eddie gave Jamie a sharp look, "It's my baby and I don't know why she is crying like this. I'm worried."

Jamie slid back in bed and held Eddie and the baby tight. Annabeth dozed off in her mother's arms and Eddie did rocking her baby in her arms. Jamie watched them both and snuggled her in his arms. Six would be there so soon and he was so tired. The baby cried twice more that night. She put her little legs down but pulled on her ear. When Jamie would try to walk the floors with her, she let out a wail that brought Ray running from his dog bed to see what happened to the tiniest human.

She only wanted her Mommy, that was the deal. Eddie held Annabeth to her chest and the child slept again, peacefully till morning.

The baby was in a better mood in the morning, she gave a smile and ate most of her breakfast. "Tell them when you drop her off about her bad night, if she needs more of a nap,' Eddie warned Jamie as he left her off at her daycare.

"I will tell them," Jamie replied kissing Eddies head. "I promise you, stop worrying it's going to be fine. She just had a bad night, and you are just here if she needs you, I'll remind them of that to. Have a good day." Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "I love you."

"I love you," Eddie replied and went inside with Kimmy to start her day.

It was just noon when Jamie's phone began to scream. It was the daycare, "Sorry, Clifford, I have to take this call, it's Annabeth's day care."

"Jamie Reagan," he answered. He could hear his baby crying in the background.

He listened to the carer, "My wife is in the adult side, please go get her and have her comfort the baby. I'm going to come pick her up but I'm across town."

"Mr. Reagan, we are not allowed to mix the residences and the infants," the teacher replied. "That's against the rules."

"She's the baby's mother, she's her legal guardian and I'm instructing you to call her mother now and have her brought to take care of the baby. I'm on my way." Jamie hung up and grabbed his keys. "The baby is sick, I have to go pick her up."

"Of course, go on, I'll see you soon, let me know how the precious girl is," Clifford smiled. "Go on, get your baby."

Jamie drove through the street, it seemed to take forever. When he got to the daycare, he went to Annabeth's room fully expecting to see Eddie rocking their baby girl in her arms, soothing her as best she could without the benefit of medication for her sickness. Instead, he found the teacher rocking the baby and Eddie was nowhere to be seen. "Where's my wife?" Jamie asked. "I requested my wife be brought to our daughter."

"It's our policy…" Jamie rolled his eyes, turned on a heel and stormed off.

He entered the adult daycare quietly and tried to calm himself, he didn't want to upset Eddie or any of the residence eating their lunch. Eddie eating her lunch was a sight, she was sitting in her chair, a huge adult bib tied around her neck. She wasn't laughing of even engaging the person that fed her except to say thank you after each bite. Jamie's heart lurched. Eddie had worked so long and so hard to get away from this, she only agreed to a bib of any kind when she ate lobster or crab and he was whacking them open with juice spitting all over. This had to be so humiliating for her, he should have known.

"Mr. Reagan, this is a surprise," the coordinator greeted. "What brings you…"

"I'm here for my wife, to take my wife to our baby, she's sick' Jamie replied.

"We'll miss Eddie," the coordinator replied. "She's the most sweet and polite patient we have. Always please and thank you, you have a very sweet wife. How did you two meet?"

Jamie's eye brows knotted, "We uh, met on the job, we were both cops," Jamie replied. "She was my partner. Didn't she tell you about our work or how she got hurt? She tells our story so well."

"No, no she never did, she only just says please and thank you, she's very quiet and unassuming…"

That was not his Eddie, and this woman having her mouth wiped like that was not his wife.

"She was a hardnosed cop, the best of the best," Jamie replied. "And now she is the most incredible wife and mother, there is nothing she won't do or give to me or our baby…and I think…I think I might have taken that for granted."

Jamie approached Eddie and took the bowl from Kimmy. "Jamie, what are you doing here?" Eddie was mortified to see Jamie, she never wanted him to see this. She never wanted him to see this, she didn't even want to see this.

"We're have to go," Jamie replied. "I can't believe they didn't even call you. Annabeth is sick, we have to pick her up. I knew you'd want to come."

"Why didn't they come get me?" Eddie asked. "I'm right here."

"I told them to," Jamie replied. "But they…" Jamie removed the bib and handed it to Kimmy. "Eddie does not need this, she can feed herself. We're leaving." Jamie took Eddie's chair handles and pushed her out of the door towards their baby.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Eddie heard their daughter's cries and felt them in her heart. "Give me my baby," Eddie demanded as soon as they were inside. "I was right down the hallway, and you let this poor sick baby cry? What for?"

The teacher handed the baby to Eddie, her tone was such that it left no room for arguing. Eddie held the baby to her chest, "Jamie, this child is on fire." She glared at the teacher, "You will NOT be touching this child again. I was right down the hall and I could have administered medication and a cool cloth. Jamie, we need to get her to the doctor."

Eddie refused to let go of Annabeth until the got to the car, "You a have to let her go so she can go in the seat, you can't carry her in the car."

"I know, then I want to sit in the back with her and hold her hand, she's sick, it's her first time, she's probably so scared." Eddie kissed the baby's forehead, "Did he say to bring her to his office or emergency?"

"His office," Jamie replied. "Here we go, hang on tight."

As Jamie drove he heard Eddie softly singing to the baby, she was crying her heart out, tugging on her ear so hard. Jamie thought about Eddie's reaction, it was full of vim and vigor, much more than he'd seen, he saw her peeking out, the Eddie he had not seen in a long time, since Ray.

They pulled up to the doctor's office, Jamie put Eddie in her chair then she carried the baby inside. It wasn't long before Annabeth was called back to see the doctor. "Looks like her ears," the doctor sighed. "Simple but painful double ear infection, we'll give her a shot now, some antibiotic drops and ear drops for home."

"But she'll be okay, what about her fever?"

"It's 103, but for babies that's not too extreme, cool her off, rock her, hold her," the doctor replied. "She'll settle down as soon as you do."

He handed Annabeth back to Eddie, she cuddled the baby as the doctor stuck her tiny leg with the needle. The baby squealed and kicked…Eddie's eyes filled with tears.

Jamie stayed home the rest of that day and the next. He kept Eddie with him, they nursed Annabeth in shifts. The first day was hard on them all, the baby cried almost nonstop and whatever Daddy did, it was no good. She wanted her Mommy, and Eddie wanted her.

Eddie held Annabeth almost nonstop, Jamie tended to Eddie's needs. They worked as a team, a cohesive pair. Jamie missed that, he missed connecting with his wife. He knew one thing, she was never going back to that place, she was not going back.

Annabeth recovered quickly, by the second day, Jamie was able to hold her again and Eddie was able to get a little rest, not that she complained. Eddie had been tireless with the baby, she was sharp, she was focused, she was his Eddie. "What do you think? Home another day tomorrow?"

Eddie nodded, "She's not ready and I'm not ready to be without her again. She needed me and those people…"

"We'll work things out, you'll see. I have to work tomorrow evening, but Sean is coming over remember, he'll help you with Annabeth and I think you have to do a report?"

"Yes, Sean picked Serbia for his international studies repot," Eddie smiled. "She's out, you can put her down. We'll do fine, don't worry about us."

Jamie felt she just might be right.

Annabeth went right in her bed and didn't fuss at all. Jamie slid back into bed, Eddie had a slight smile on her face. "You're so tired," Jamie sighed stroking her cheek. "She's a feisty little one isn't she."

Eddie though of their precious daughter, "She is, she's a Reagan through and through."

"Uh, I don't know," Jamie smiled. "I see a lot of Janko in there too." Jamie tipped Eddie's head and took her lips. He felt her tilt her head to the side and open her mouth only this time, her tongue slid out to meet him. Their eyes locked and Jamie though he saw a bit of his Eddie…and even more, Eddie though she felt a bit of herself.

"Hey, Aunt Eddie!" Sean kissed Eddie's cheek. "How are you? I missed hanging out with you."

"I missed you too, but I'm not home as much as I was before, Eddie replied. "I'm going to an adult care when Uncle Jamie is at work now since I can't stay by myself."

"Why not?" Sean asked. "You did before."

"Things have changed a little bit," Eddie replied, her tone soft and flat as she explained. "It's easier on your uncle, that's all. He needs it to be easier right now. Tell me about your report, I have some things I think you might be able to use."

Eddie showed Sean a few of the old fairytales her mother told her as a child, "Here's some recipes too, Pop can help you make the mushroom chicken and the coin bread, he made it with me before. We can't make it here, it'll make a mess."

"I can help clean it up," Sean offered. "We can maybe make the chicken and eat some now. I can cut it for you if you need help eating it. I'm hungry anyway."

"No, we can't honey," Eddie replied. "It's too much for your Uncle Jamie, but Pop will help you tomorrow on that okay. Do you want to order a pizza, there's money in my bag. Order yourself a pizza and order me the baby shrimp over ziti okay?"

Sean agreed, dinner with is favorite aunt. Right after he ordered, Annabeth cried, Sean got her from the bassinet. "She's getting really big, except for her little feet."

"They'll grow, I actually have really small feet but, remember when we talked about atrophy, since my legs muscle shrunk up they look big. She hopefully has my feet and not your uncle's clodhoppers"

While they waited on their dinner, Eddie regaled Sean with more stories of her family's homeland. "We're a very strong people, Serbs. We took a lot of persecution but the culture hasn't died. It's hard to kill a Serbian spirit, but as you saw in some of the pictures we looked at of the war zones, once it's dead, it's gone."

There was a tone in Eddie's voice Sean never heard before. Even when Erin and Nikki were being vile to her, she never sounded so…gone for lack of a better term.

The pizza came, and Sean paid. "Do you want pizza too Aunt Eddie?" Sean knew that he'd have to either hold the slice or cut it into fork size pieces, but he didn't mind. He's helped his dad take care of Eddie when she was first hurt and totally fragile.

"No, honey," Eddie replied. "I have this, it's good."

"I thought you hated shrimp," Sean spoke up.

"No, it's just not my first choice for seafood, your uncle and I prefer oysters. Besides, this meal is easier

"Wonder why…" Sean laughed showing he was still a growing boy. Eddie didn't laugh of even tease him.

"Are you sure you don't want a slice, it's meat lovers,' Sean offered again.

"No, this is easier and neater," Eddie replied. "I don't want you to worry about feeding me, I'm enjoying this."

Eddie was never shy before about eating sandwiches, wings, gyros…she made a mess of herself at times and she laughed. Something wasn't right. Sean felt like he was hitting a brick wall, this was not his Aunt Eddie. She was bubbly and vivacious and bright, this was just a shell of her and it hurt to see her this way.

Sean nodded and they went about the discussion. Eddie kept making references to being a burden on Jamie, to being too much work for Jamie…and Sean felt his Reagan blood boil.

Sean flopped on the couch after helping clean up the pizza. He bounced twice expecting to feel the familiar sensation of the spring poking his bottom. "You got a new couch! It looks perfect, just like the old ones!"

Eddie's eyebrows knitted together. A new couch? When…she hadn't been on the couch since Ray, she had been a mess, she was laid on the couch. She'd soiled her own couch to the point. "That's my fault," Eddie replied. 'We had to get one I guess, I didn't even know, Jamie didn't tell me. Uncle Jamie didn't tell me."

"Well, maybe he forgot, I like it, no more spring poking me," Sean laughed. 'So, will you come and watch the presentation when I make it next week? It's on Tuesday."

"Oh, I…the baby will be better by then and I'll be back in. I can't come."

"Can't you skip one day?" Sean asked a little more insistent. "It's important to me."

Eddie sighed, "That's just too much for your uncle. I'm a lot of work for him and with the baby it's harder. I'm so sorry, you can do it for me at Sunday dinner, you can rehearse it there and we can practice your Serbian huh?"

Sean nodded, but he didn't hear, he had to have a word with is uncle, he was screwing everything up, he was killing Aunt Eddie and it broke his heart.

Sean helped Eddie tend to Annabeth until Jamie came home. Sean was sitting in the kitchen wiping tears off his face. It was hard to be with Eddie like this. He couldn't stand it, he was angry. He just tucked Eddie in on the recliner, because it was easier. She was out like a light.

"Hey kiddo," Jamie greeted his nephew. "How did the project go?"

"Fine, I guess," Sean replied. "Aunt Eddie told me all about Serbia and said Pop will help me make some of the dishes. I invited her to come to the presentation."

"That was very nice of you, Sean," Jamie replied. "Here, have a coke with me. Where's your aunt?"

"Sleeping," Sean replied. "Annabeth had a bottle and her medicine too. Aunt Eddie was tired."

"You put her in bed?" Jamie asked. "You should have waited for me, you have to be careful with her."

"She's in the big chair," Sean replied. "She said it would easier on you if she just slept on the chair since it was late and you were tired. You know, I can move in here, if it's too hard. Mom and Dad will let me, you don't have to keep making Aunt Eddie feel like she's a job."

"What!?" Jamie looked at Sean. "I have never said anything like that. I love you aunt more than my life, when I almost lost her, on that floor…I was sick, Sean. I need her, I…Where did you get such an idea?"

"From her," Sean replied. "She didn't even eat meat lovers so I didn't have to be inconvenience by feeding her. She ate that nasty shrimp from Monty's! She hates that! All I heard all night long as this easier for Uncle Jamie, that it's too much for Uncle Jamie…that she can't be alone anymore because of you, that she can't come to my school and see the project cause she has to be in day care! She hates day care, if you opened your eyes and looked you'd see it, she hates it. Her eyes shine when she talks about it! You said the other night! They shine cause she's trying not to cry!"

Sean was crying full out now, wiping his eyes. "You killed her, she might have a had a fall and got sick, but you killed her spirit and she's a Serb, that's hard to do but once you do it, they are gone! Hope you are happy, you have a Barbie Doll for a wife!"

Sean texted his Mom to leave, 'I'm going home, I can't see this anymore. I just can't"

"Sean…"

"No, I can't. I love you Uncle Jamie and I always respected you but what's happened here…it hurts too much. I hurts way too much. Tell Aunt Eddie I love her." Sean got up and went to his grandpa's to wait for Linda.

Jamie had a lot to think about. He looked around their house, which even to him felt like less of a home. There was her other assistive devices for helping cook and manage on her own in between times…they were collecting dust. Things hadn't been the same, Sean was right. Eddie was smiling and seemed to be happy, but Henry said it, she would do anything for the people she loved. Anything, including lose herself.

Jamie could pinpoint the change, when she woke up in the hospital, his reaction had hurt her and instead of coming back at him, she buried herself. He had to fix this, or Sean was right, it would be irrevocable.

Jamie stood in the kitchen looking outside at the van. Eddie mentioned once wanting to drive again, he hadn't embraced that idea at all but perhaps that would help Eddie feel more in control, help her forgive him.

Jamie went to the living room, she'd have a headache, her neck would hurt if she slept like this. Jamie kissed Eddie's head softly to wake her, he couldn't let this go on anymore.

Eddie smiled, "Hey, it's really late. You should go to bed."

Jamie laid Eddie tenderly in the bed and situated her so that she was comfortable. She was still half asleep with her head laying in his chest. Eddie sighed in her sleep, "Jamie..." His name a whisper. Jamie felt his throat close, he sobbed into his pillow, muffling the sounds so he didn't disturb his wife. He had degraded her terribly.

She had been lying in the floor for hours. She had urinated, and she needed him. Yes, Ray was sick, but his wife was in need of him and he ignored that. He made her feel like she was a burden that she was at fault for Ray. Jamie cried himself to sleep dreaming of the horror that could come from this.

Jamie arranged for Henry to watch Annabeth for the morning so he could fix them a special breakfast. Eddie slept in while he cooked and placed a call to an old buddy from their precinct, a rehabilitated fence that could retrofit Eddie's van in no time flat.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Jamie helped Eddie to the table, there was eggs, fruit, and pancakes there for her to enjoy "Where's the baby?" Eddie asked wanting to cuddle her daughter good morning.

"Pop has her," Jamie replied. "I thought we would enjoy each other as friends this morning, as partners."

Eddie smiled, "That's really nice, thank you Jamie." Jamie leaned over to give her a kiss. "You look pretty, did you fix your hair after I got you dressed?"

"I try to look pretty when I can," Eddie replied taking a bite of fruit.

Jamie sat down across from Eddie, he didn't take any breakfast, he just took a breath. "We need to talk Eddie," Jamie said softly. "I had a long chat with Sean and he opened my eyes to some things…" Jamie took her hands into his and kissed them both gently. "I am sorry, I am so sorry…I didn't sleep most of the night thinking over everything he said. I'm killing your spirit, that place is killing your spirit. I'm so ashamed of myself and the choices I made since that day. When I saw you on the floor…"

Eddie's heart broke, the ice she put up was melting. "I know you got scared, I was scared too, I'm sorry you're saddled like this, I'm..."

"No, I'm not saddled, you're not a burden, stop saying that. I know I'm making you feel like one, Angel and I'm sorry. We're going to make it better, I'm never sending you our Annabear back to that place again. The bibs and the huge changing tables, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Cause of this thing you do…you hold your shoulder sometimes and you…you were yelling and losing your temper, you do that when you are under stress and I just love you so much. I can't see you under strain and stress. I'm not there to protect you. That is so hard, of all the things I miss that's the biggest thing. I miss that part of us."

Jamie scooped her up and held her tight, "We'll make it right. I wish I could promise not to be stupid again…"

"It's not stupid, Jamie," Eddie replied. "As much as I dislike the fact I can't be alone with our daughter or even by myself, it's true. I'll adjust to it, sometimes you just have to do what you have to do until you get used to a new normal. I'm going to be fine honey, we are going to be fine."

The tears kept running down Jamie's cheeks, "Don't cry anymore sweetheart," Eddie soothed "I don't want to go back to that place, but we'll find another place, one where I can set my own limits huh?"

Jamie hated that idea, he didn't want her in another intuitional setting, he had an idea, but he needed help to put it into action. Henry could only watch the baby a little longer that day, he'd try someone else.

Melissa's phone beeped, "Can you please come stay with Annabeth and Eddie today? I have to work both jobs and we are all done at day care."

Melissa quickly replied, "You want me to babysit her?"

"I need you to help her, the baby is still feeling sick and this is really important. Please."

Melissa agreed to come over and got JJ into the van heading for Eddie's house. "I've got to go, Angel. You guys have fun."

Jamie gave Eddie a kiss, she started to respond to his kisses again, that was a huge step. "I can't really leave her alone a long time,' Jamie sighed. "I can't constantly check in on her, and Pop has that back pull, and his own life, he's not 24/7 since he got his girl…I don't know how to keep her safe and not smother her spirit."

"Here," Clifford said after a minute. "There's a wonderful day care right in this building for the baby, one that will welcome Eddie to be with her baby anytime during the day she wants. Jamie, that's important for a mother to feel she can be a mother to her child first and it can't have limitations. I can help train Eddie and you can be here if she needs you. You can start working together again right off and finding the thing that made your marriage so darn special in the first place."

Jamie was hoping Clifford would say that. "I thought maybe we could open that back office and I can put in pictures of the family. Ray's bed…he'll be a huge help for her when I'm a little busy… I know my nephews will help, can we get this done in a few days?"

"We can. We'll get some boxes for the junk in there," Clifford replied. "My granddaughter is in the daycare; she and your Anna might even be in the same class."

Jamie's smile was genuine, he was glad he could see an end to this horrible chapter, he just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Jamie," Clifford spoke up. "You know that helping her regain independence and confidence is only the first step. You need to fix the personal connection, the trust is damaged, you need to rebuild that."

Jamie nodded his agreement, "You're right, this is just the first step."

"After Jamie saw the bibs, that was it for him. I hated it but what could I do, I can't let him have a heart attack and we can't burden the family," Eddie sighed.

"You never felt like that before and it's the same situation. Anyway, you need to remember to come to me I would have helped" Melissa reminded her.

Eddie nodded, "You know it's going to be okay. I know it is too. Jamie and I can make it work, we can. I'll find another place to go during the day, a place with less rules."

"Yes," Melissa replied. "My house and I can come be here. I'm sorry I didn't push harder, and you ended up in there. Don't do this again."

Eddie took the hug from Melissa as Annabeth started to cry. Eddie scooped her and sighed, " This makes you feel useless as a mother, they hurt and..."

Melissa had suffered through plenty of infection with JJ, she knew all too well how fussy the babies could get. "You're doing fine, what did Nancy and Linda say to do?"

"I haven't asked them," Eddie replied. "I talked to Nancy by text, but I didn't ask her about the ears, it seems all she wants is to be held anyway. They both had a lot of shifts this week, I'm going to try to see Nancy Monday."

"Well, when the baby is better, you and I take a day and we'll get pedicures, the place that Jamie likes, where they help us and stuff," Melissa smiled. "Now, let's put the babies down and binge watch 90210."

"You have the right idea my friend," Eddie replied smiling a little bit. Slowly but surely, things would be okay. Maybe

It was Friday morning when Jamie put his plan in motion. The van was back and fitted with a lift to get Eddie's chair into the driver's side, a lever to move the current driver seat out of the way, and controls that worked on wrist pressure. It was not a good idea for her to drive far, but he hoped the idea would help repair the mess that he made.

"Eddie, I got a surprise," Jamie told her with a wide smile as he got her up and into her chair. "As soon as we get you dressed we'll go see it!"

Eddie stretched a bit, "Okay, you're excited."

Jamie nodded, "I am…" He kissed her head then helped her wash and put on a pair of grey slacks and a pink blouse. "You look perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Thanks, now…can I see the surprise?" Eddie asked.

"You bet, let me get the baby in the car then I'll be right back to get you, okay?" Jamie asked, he didn't want to misstep at all.

Eddie nodded and watched Jamie set Annabeth up in the van while she sat and waited for him. She heard the baby talking to herself, making little noises and she smiled. "Okay, come here…check it out."

Jamie opened the door. "Push on the green button."

Eddie pushed the button and the driver seat slid back and folded. "Now push the yellow one."

Eddie pushed the button and the lift for her chair came out. "Jamie what is this?"

"This is your car," Jamie replied. "I had it retrofitted so that you could drive and get in and out on your own. There's even a few assists if you had to put Annabeth in the car yourself. We'll get you in the driving course right away. I want you to be able to have some freedom, if you could…"

"Jamie this is…" Eddie choked up. "This is so sweet, this had to cost…"

"No cost is too much for you peace of mind or mine. I miss my Eddie," Jamie replied. "For now, though get in on the other side, there's more."

The drive to the office was quick. Jamie got Annabeth in the snuggy then took Eddie out of the van. "You're office?" Eddie asked. "Jamie, what is going on?"

"You'll see," Jamie replied pushing the chair into the building. When they arrived at the office, Jamie pushed the door open. Clifford was smiling, "Eddie, how nice to see you. Oh, give me that little cherub…" He reached for the baby and she went to him happily now she was feeling better.

"Eddie, look here…" Jamie took the curtain off the door to Eddie's office. On the door, it said, "Edit Janko-Reagan," in large letters. Then underneath, "Paralegal."

"Oh, Jamie…" Eddie gasped as he pushed the door open. The entire office was perfect for her needs. It had a voice activated phone and computer, the desk and cabinets were the right height. "I want you to be my partner again, Eddie. I miss that so much and this way we'll be working side by side…you and me."

"What about Annabeth? Where would she go…I see a bed for Ray but for…" Eddie began, her stomach uneasy about this idea.

"That's the best part, there's a day care downstairs, you can go down to feed her, to rock her, anything you want during the day, you can work with me and be her mother too. Clifford's granddaughter is in the infant class."

"Clifford, will you please excuse us?" Eddie asked.

"Of course," he smiled and looked at Jamie, sending a message of encouragement.

Jamie smiled at Eddie, "Do you like it?"

'I love it," she replied. 'It was so thoughtful of you to do this and I want more than anything to be partners again, but…" Eddie was fighting within herself, did she want to confess this.

"But what, Angel?" Jamie caressed her cheek. "Talk to me, I'm your husband, your partner. I know I've been treating you like less and I was wrong to do that, but…"

"Jamie, I'm not sure it's a good idea for us to work so closely together" Eddie sighed. "MY greatest fear is that you'll get tired of doing this with me and for me, maybe this would be too much for you."

Jamie knelt down, "You know what would be too much for me? Losing you, physically or emotionally, that's too much. I thought you and Ray were both dead. I thought my worst nightmare happened, it's no excuse for all I did and said, but it's true how I felt."

"I know it is, and I….I'm scared for you too. That this was a sign of burn out for you, but even more than you will…that this will keep happening. It's happened before and I resisted it, now it happened and I tried to embrace it but we are alays miserable. I don't want to be like that, I don't want it for you or Annabeth either. We need to fix the communication, we need to relate for each other and to each other or we won't make it. I can't…imagine that, I won't!"

Jamie knelt down and held Eddie tight, "What do you suggest, Angel? How do we…I'll do anything, I promise you. I will do anything to make this right, to make you feel safe and unafraid again."

Eddie took a breath, "Melissa and Marcus have been seeing a therapist on and off, and nonstop since the Tommy thing and it's working wonders for them. Can I get the name and make an appointment for us. I think they can help us, I think that will be a huge help to us to learn again. Will you do it?"

"I will,' Jamie smiled. "I will do anything to get us back to where we were and to not be here again. Get the name, and I'll make sure we have time, okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Okay…I'll text her later." Eddie shut her eyes, "Thank you for this Jamie. Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome." Jamie whispered and cupped her cheek. "I am so very sorry, and I love you so very much."

Jamie closed his eyes and took Eddie's lips with his. Slowly she lifted her arm and caressed Jamie's cheek, she opened her mind and spoke to him, now it was time to open her heart again. He was willing, so was she.

Their kiss was deep and gentle, Eddie fully participated and slid her tongue into Jamie's mouth. "Oh," Eddie sighed. "Oh honey…I missed you so much. I…"

"I know…and tonight…can we get a sitter?" Jamie asked. "We need Mommy and Daddy time."

Eddie smiled, "You ask Pop, I'll ask Melissa."


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Melissa was glad to volunteer for Annabeth duty, and Marcus thrilled to see if the babies would "play."

"They are too young to play," Melissa laughed. "But JJ loves Annabeth, we'll have a good time."

Jamie and Eddie dropped the baby off at six then headed home. They had eaten as a family then swung by the house to leave the baby. "Be a good girl," Eddie cooed. "Mommy loves you so much. We love you."

Eddie and Jamie made short work of dropping the baby, Eddie got emotional when she left her now. "Let's go home, get a nice hot bath, how long has it been since you had a long soak."

"Too long," Eddie smiled. "It's too much trouble though."

"You are not too much trouble now stop," Jamie scolded softly. "Let's get this out of your head, you're my wife and I love you and tonight we are taking a hot, steamy bath, just the two of us and then, I have some apple slices and your caramel sauce that you like and just cuddle and snuggle all night long."

"Just cuddle and snuggle?" Eddie questioned. That would be the day.

Jamie shrugged and blushed, Eddie leaned up and kissed him. "Why don't you light my aroma candles and I'll find us some music, we missed each other…and I don't want to miss you anymore."

Jamie kissed her and began to run the water, adding bubbles. "I'll be right back."

He got three of the aroma candles and lit them then turned off the water. Eddie's phone was playing a romantic playlist, Luther Vandross was on when he got back. Jamie dimmed the lights then gently lowered Eddie into the water.

She held her posture while he slid into the water, then floated back into his arms. "Oh, this feels so good…" Jamie sighed. "You smell good…"

Eddie smiled, "I missed it. Pop washed me, but it wasn't the same. We usually do this twice a week, our special thing and we didn't."

"I know we didn't…" Jamie kissed the back of her neck and lifted her hair up off her neck. He found the scar at the base of her neck and placed a kiss there. "Oh," Eddie sighed. She loved his lips there, the place that caused their marriage, in her mind. Without that injury, that scar, they wouldn't have this wonderful love.

"Hurt?" Jamie asked. To this day she sometimes had pain there.

"Not at all, feels wonderful" Eddie sighed and dropped her head to further expose her neck to her husband's fingers. Jamie rained kissed over her neck, up to her ear. He sighed into her ear, Eddie gasped at the sensation.

Jamie's hands moved into her hair. He slowly began to massage her scalp with his nimble fingers. Her golden man was heavy in his hands, her cheek fell against his shoulder. It was magic.

Jamie took his time washing her hair, her face, her body. He carefully shaved her legs, Henry was too scared to do that for her. "So soft…" He rained kisses up and down. "My lips are a little rough and dry, and your skin feels like silk. "Oh…" Eddie moaned. "Jamie…I…I think I'm…"

Jamie moved and touched the intimate place between her legs, "Yes, you're having an orgasm, angel." Jamie provided pressure on the little cluster of firing nerves to settle it down. He kissed her, muffling her cries, she was gasping…Jamie had never been more ready.

He didn't bother to let the water out of the tub, Jamie stood with Eddie in his arms and carried her to bed. She as panting and gasping as she was carried to the bed. Jamie gently toweled Eddie off, keeping pressure on her. "It's all right…easy," Jamie whispered as he positioned her body. "Here's the pillow, there you go…let's move this leg…"

"Jamie…" Eddie was pink with the blood flowing to her feminine folds. Jamie moved over her body, holding her close to his chest. "Oh…I love you so much."

"I love you,' Eddie whispered her body taking on a life of its own. She had not been able to let go in a while now and today…she could not hold back.

Jamie explored her body, caressing her up and down. The feel of her skin ignited his own passion, he moved so that their bodies could connect. Eddie's eyes were closed as Jamie described his actions, 'Please, please…" She whispered waiting to her the delicious whispered words. "I'm going to join us now…"

Eddie imagined the firm and warm flesh sliding into her, she imagined the throb she felt in her throat between her legs and gasped Jamie's name as her vision whited out. Jamie sighed and held Eddie tight. He moved her body along his, thankful that he was once again engaged in such a special time with his wife. He was truly a lucky man, he loved Eddie deeply, and they had finally reconnected. He would work hard in therapy, he never wanted this to happen again.

Eddie and Jamie laid together, both with stupid smiles on their faces. They had not had this special or deep a connection in a long while. "I missed this," Eddie whispered. "I think I held myself so hard and tight, I didn't' want to let you down or anything you know?"

"You never could. Did you get the name when you text Melissa earlier?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Laura Rosen, she's a marriage counselor and she can see us next week," Eddie replied. "I know it's all been hard on you with both jobs but…"

"No," Jamie replied. "It will be my first priority. Nothing means anything without this working, this here is the most important thing of all."

Eddie moved to capture Jamie's lips, her kisses were full of wonder, desire, and love. It would take some work, but they were going to make it and with luck this would not happen again to them, ever.

Eddie woke the next morning and worked open the night table drawer where she kept the coupon books. It was time for that to rear its head again. Jamie was still sleeping, she got the coupon in her hand and tickled Jamie's nose with the edge of the paper.

He made a rabbit like face and opened his eyes. As soon as he saw the construction paper, he winced. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes," Eddie laughed, "And you are going to love this one too…I already picked the costumes in my head and they are easy to get."

"Oh. Halloween…Can I be a cop with a sexy partner sporting cool wheels?" Jamie asked pulling Eddie to him.

"No, but you can be a sexy rule sporting sandals and a toga," Eddie replied. "Julius Caesar and Cleopatra…"

"No, please no…" Jamie laughed. He knew he would do it, he had no choice, but he could at least protest a little bit.

"It'll be fun, the baby will look so cute as my hand maiden, and it's creative too," Eddie replied. "Come on, be a good sport."

Jamie smiled, "Okay, all right, I will. You ready to get up and go get our girl?"

Eddie nodded, "Maybe get McDonald's for breakfast?"

"If you have a fruit cup too, that just got back on track from the hospital," Jamie reminded her. "Let's go pretty girl…"

Annabeth was happy to see her parents when they arrived at Melissa's with breakfast and fruit. "Hello, my baby," Eddie cooed to her little girl. "Did you miss Momma?"

"She was so good, she slept almost four hours before she cried and needed to eat and get changed. JJ barely does that," Melissa smiled. "Is that a mcgriddle with my name on it or near it or anything?"

"Yes, it's the sausage one and a home fry," Eddie replied. "Marcus leave already?"

"Yeah, he's gone, we have our hydrotherapy tonight, so…"

"Oh, I forgot you were doing that," Jamie replied. "Do you think it's benefitting you?"

"It's benefitting our marriage I'm not sure about my range or anything, but you two know, a solid marriage…" Melissa trailed off.

"We have our first appointment with Dr. Rosen tomorrow," Jamie told her. "Thanks so much for recommending her."

"Not a problem, I don't want either of you to hurt, you know. I don't want either of you to hurt and be upset. This is what friends are for."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty-Nine

The threesome at their meal then Jamie took Eddie and Annabeth home before his swing tour. Henry would stay with them when Jamie worked the streets. "I'll be home by 9, so I'll do your bowel routine and your bath you and Pop just have fun."

Eddie kissed Jamie's lips, "Be careful, are you with Marcus?"

Jamie nodded, "We'll both be very careful. See you tonight."

Jamie headed out and Eddie transferred to the couch. She never sat on the couch, so when Henry arrived ten minutes later he was surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting on my new couch," Eddie replied. 'No one told me it was new, I plan to bring it up with Jamie but…"

Henry sighed, "Honey, the other one was too soiled and…Francis was the one that arranged this, he didn't want you to be more upset. That was a bad day for all of us honey."

Eddie nodded, "I need to be included in my own life okay? I know I can say that to you and you'll understand and soon I hope to say things like that and have Jamie understand. I love you all but please, I'm not Annabeth, and this couch doesn't fit my butt like the old one did."

"Doesn't have the spring either," Henry laughed. "Come on, go in your recliner for now, you can spring the couch on Jamie later."

Henry conspired with Eddie to put her on the sofa before Jamie came home. Annabeth was bathed, fed, and in her bed at 9 when Jamie was due and Eddie was on the couch resting her back. They were surprised when it was Baker not Jamie that came through the door.

"Hey, sorry, Jamie got stuck on a big drug bust," Baker explained. "Frank is stuck too and Henry, it's about time for you to take a break."

Henry smiled, "I'm taking my best girl dancing. I'll see you tomorrow for Jamie's shift."

"No, Jamie switched," Eddie replied. "I'll see you on Friday."

Henry gave Eddie a kiss then headed out. "He'll be hours, I'm sorry," Baker replied. 'Is there something I can do?"

"Let's watch some TV, I know it's hard to get used to babysitting me," Eddie replied.

"I'm not babysitting, I'm just here if you need me. TV sounds great."

The night wore on and Eddie got tired, she dozed on and off. "Abigail, can I call you that?"

"Of course you can, I'd like that. I hope to be around you more, get to know you and Jamie better. Frank is getting to know my sons better too. What can I do? Are you hurting?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "A bit, I need to do some of my routines. Can you help me into the bathroom and we'll go from there?"

Baker smiled, "Let's do it, you talk me through and if I do something wrong, just speak up."

Eddie explained to Baker how to help her bathe. "When this is done, I go to bed and wait for Jamie. Is he on the street?"

"No, he's in the house, he's just tied up. Don't worry, he's just fine," Baker soothed. "I worry too, and Frank…we all worry don't we."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Baker ran the water and tested it the way Eddie explained. With ease, she got Eddie into the tub and started to wash her hair and body. "I can do most of this myself with my clips. They are in the kitchen though. Can you get them?"

"Are you okay in here? Do I have to strap you in if I'm not holding you?" Baker asked.

"Not for the few," Eddie replied. "Go ahead…"

Baker hurried to the get the clips, it was just their luck that Jamie came home in that span of time. "Hey, Baker, she in bed already?" Jamie asked getting a beer.

"No, she's in the tub, I'm just getting her clips so she can wash herself," Baker replied.

"Oh," Jamie replied. "You get all the belts on, those are tough."

"Eddie said she could sit for a few minutes while I found the clips, she's just…" Jamie was gone in a flash.

Baker was gone just a few seconds longer than the window of time Eddie was able to hold herself. Her sides were beginning to fail as Jamie came through the door. "Eddie!" Jamie grabbed her and pulled her up, strapping her in place in under five seconds. "You do not stay in the water alone!" Jamie thundered. "You do not do that, you know better than to do this! You could drown Eddie, in a second. You can drown!"

"Jamie, I was okay!" Eddie snapped. "I told Abby to get my clips. I didn't want…"

"You didn't think, again you didn't think!" Jamie shouted. "You…had to be suctioned. You were…this is dangerous, and we have a baby now, wake up!"

"Jamie, you are doing it again!" Eddie snapped. "Abigail…"

Baker stepped into the room. "And you, where the Hell is your damn head? She is a quadriplegic! She cannot be left alone in a tub, she can drown!"

"She can speak for herself, Jamie," Baker replied. "I'm sorry, Jamie, but Eddie has been like this for almost four years, she knows her limits and it was our talk that exceeded those limits. I'm sorry for that. I'll go now."

Baker turned on her heel then left for Frank's leaving Jamie and Eddie to battle it out.

"Put me in bed and take the couch!" Eddie snapped. "You do not learn! You do not listen! I'm your wife and I love you, but I'm not going to let you treat me like a baby and if you dare say I act like one…I will…"

Jamie sighed, "Can we go through one day, just one day with you remembering that you are in that chair?! When Baker said you were in the tub, I…that was the worst day until you go pneumonia and gasped for air for three days while I sat by your bedside and prayed you'd hold on."

"Jamie…"

He sighed and picked Eddie up. "Let's go to bed, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Eddie didn't reply, but Jamie knew the silence meant they would talk about if tomorrow and the next day and the next…

Frank got home and found Baker on his couch with a drink. "To what do I own this honor?" he asked as she hand him a glass. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

"Well, I was helping with Eddie, and I am continually amazed by this woman, by the way. How she puts up with your son I have no idea."

Frank took a sip of his drink, "What now?"

Baker relayed the issue about the bath tub, "He was hideous, he was screaming at her, shaking he was so enraged. I waited before I left. I have never seen Jamie lose it like that, Danny, yes, but not Jamie."

"I have," Frank replied. "When she got pregnant, screaming in her face…and then this last time with the dog. Did he turn on you?" Frank felt his protective instinct for his children and his partner at war.

"No, he was at Eddie, he yelled at me a little but backed right off. He's going to ruin his marriage and if this spills over, his career. Both careers. I'm worried for them, they are in a fragile place."

"I know that, thank you for telling me," Frank sighed. 'Come here…"

Frank wrapped his arms around Bake and rocked her softly. "Thank you…for caring about my children as much as I do."

Baker smiled, "I can say the same for you, Coach. How long has it been since you coached basketball?"

"Too long," Frank replied. "You have a sitter? You want to stay?"

"I do, the boys are at friends' houses," Baker smiled. "Let's go up…"

Frank nodded, "I'll take care of Jamie in the morning."

"I think Eddie took good care of that herself, she looked pretty angry," Baker replied. "Spitfire, that girl. Can't get over how much I admire her."

"Neither can I, she's a great Reagan…and I hope you'll feel like you want to be that one day too."

Baker looked down, "I know it's too soon, but it's in my heart Abby. It's in my heart."

Baker shut her eyes and let Frank hold her. It felt good to be the flower sometimes and with Frank she got that opportunity as often as she need it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reagan," Dr. Rosen called out with a bright smile. "Come on back. It's nice to meet both of you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Jamie replied. "Our friends the Beals recommended you to us."

"Marcus and Melissa are a wonderful couple," she smiled. "So, what brings you to counseling today?"

"Her denial," Jamie replied as Eddie said, "His anger."

Dr. Rosen smiled, "Eddie, you mentioned anger in the phone call to as well. Jamie, do you want to talk about what makes you get so angry with Eddie? Do you want to get that off your chest? I see a lot of tension."

Jamie took a breath, "Eddie is a quadriplegic. She's my wife, the mother of my child, my partner and best friend…but she is also a C5 quad. That is a fact of our lives and that comes with limits. I got angry last night about that, and I get angry with Eddie about that a lot. That's why I said she's in denial."

"Eddie?"

"I know my limits and I know how far I can push, last night would never have been a problem if you didn't come home and talk to Abigail. I'm not blaming you, I'm being honest with you," Eddie replied. "You do blame me though, you shout and you scream. It's scary. I know you wouldn't never hurt me, but it is so scary to see you so angry I worry that the anger will hurt you, Jamie. Why are you so…"

"Because…" Jamie began his mind already shooting back to one of his worst memories of Eddie's first days home. "Because I…"

Eddie saw the struggle within her husband and slid her arm over a bit to touch him. "Tell me, we are here to talk to each other, it's safe. Just look at me."

"You…" Jamie began softly. "You were suffering, you were strapped to that table…in the ER…Sydney, her stupid phone was more important than keeping you safe. You…almost drowned and you were on that table, they had tubes in your throat and you were making sounds…."

Eddie nodded, "I remember that, and you were there every second you could be. I felt so safe with you there."

"I felt so useless, to watch you gasp and suffer, to watch you cry out like you were doing," Jamie sighed. "I loved you already, and it was a knife in me to see that. Then you got pneumonia, all the stats were in my head…you…"

Jamie shut his eyes and remembered.

 _Hiss, wheeze, crackle. Hiss, wheeze crackle. Eddie's head tipped back with each open mouth breath as she struggled to force her compromised muscles to bring in air. Jamie held her hand, stroking her brow. "She can't breathe, they said she might need the tube again. I can't…"_

 _Henry smiled gently, "She's strong and she is a fighter, she'll be okay."_

 _Jamie's tears began to fall on Eddie's hand, "Listen to her? How is that okay? How is any of this okay? She will not be okay, Pop. I don't know if she can…"_

"But I was okay," Eddie soothed. "I was okay, and I will be again. I have you and Pop and all our friends to help me. I have our baby to help me keep fighting. I don't remember much but you in that moment, Jamie. I don't. I'm sorry I don't' understand."

Jamie nodded, "That image sticks in my mind, Eddie. The image of you in the bed after the accident sticks in my mind and I am scared. I'm scared of the day I walk into another hospital room that you are in and they tell me that you will not be coming home with me. Each time you are careless with your health this way, I'm scared that day is coming again."

Eddie looked at the doctor, she didn't even know what to say.

"Eddie, how do you feel inside when you hear this from Jamie? That he's been bottling things up?" she asked.

Eddie took a long, deep breath, "It hurts to heart his pain. I don't want him to have pain or fear, I don't' want to have pain or fear either. I guess I'm at an advantage, all I remember about those days is the security of Jamie. I heard his voice, I felt his warmth and love there and it felt good. When I was being suctioned, that was so painful, but you were there. I've always had security from you, I'm terrified though when you do this, when you scream at me. I'm scared one day you'll leave me. I can handle the physical stuff, I'm strong, I'm hard noses and tough, that's why I'm alive. If I don't have you…"

Tears were running down Jamie's cheeks, "I won't leave you, I'm scared of you leaving me of you dying and of you suffering. It's…"

"Okay, Jamie, Eddie, I'm hearing over and over again that you are both frightened, Jamie of the loss of Eddie and Eddie of Jamie's anger and aggression."

"Yes, but not for me, for him," Eddie replied. "It frightens me that he gets so upset and so volatile. It's not good for him in high stress job, it's just not."

"Jamie, you manifest your fear for Eddie in anger, and that is not a good way to dispel fear. It's not healthy for you or for Eddie, it's stressful for you and frightening for her. So aside from communication, let's make that a goal, to try to dispel fear through another emotion. Jamie is that something you can commit to?"

Jamie smiled and nodded, "I can, I don't want her to hurt or be afraid, not of me. I just…I can't get those images to go away. Perhaps you are at an advantage over me Eddie."

Eddie smiled softly, "Let's do this together, you and me, partners. I'll try to be more aware of what scares, you but please, just tell me you go scared baby. Please…"

Jamie nodded and leaned down to kiss her deeply, "I love you so much. We will fix it, I know we will."

Dr. Rosen smiled, this couple had what it too, there was no doubt about it, she would work as long as it took to stop the cycle, not worried at all that they had what it took to make it.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Jamie and Eddie headed home, both tired from the session. Dr. Rosen suggested the enroll in the hydrotherapy that Melissa and Marcus were enrolled in. She did the session three days a week from 6:30 until 8:30. Jamie and Eddie were signed up before they left her office.

"We have a stop to make," Eddie remined him. "Nancy is coming over to help make your costume, I ordered mine and it's at the house already. Linda is helping with Annabeth's."

Jamie laughed, Eddie was like a kid in a candy store with this Halloween costume. It was only two weeks away, they didn't have a lot of time.

Jamie picked up his material and headed home with Eddie. "How are you feeling? After today?"

"I'm okay," Eddie replied. "I'm really okay. I think we have a choice here, Jamie. I think we choose to commit to therapy and go at it with all our hearts, or we keep going as we are and one day we won't be able to repair it."

"That's not a choice," Jamie said firmly. "I want you in my life every day until God takes you, I just don't want that day to come any sooner than it has to come. I act out of fear, it's always out of fear and I know I have to stop."

"Yes, you do," came the firm voice from the back of the house. "Eddie, I'd like to have a talk with Jamie if you don't mind giving us a couple of minutes. "

Eddie nodded, "I'll just take the baby and put her down for her nap."

Eddie took the baby to her room, "Dad, I'm sorry about what happened with Baker…"

"I'm not worried about Abby," Frank replied. "She's strong and can handle any kind of flare up that comes her way. She was concerned though about your marriage if this keeps happening, so am I."

"We just had our therapy session," Jamie replied. "And I think it's going to help a lot for us to talk through a lot of this. I know I just…"

"You lose your temper with your wife and it's wrong," Frank said firmly. "If she did something, had an affair, something like that, but…this anger from fear must stop. That kind of fear and anger, that changes who you are, Jamie, that anger that scares the people around you, the people you love, it's not healthy and it's not acceptable. I do hope you work hard to change that and while you are…think on this, would you like another man screaming at Eddie like that? What would you do if someone else's anger was scaring her?"

Jamie sat back and moment and thought on that, he opened his mouth to reply. "Don't answer me now, think about it at therapy then when you really chewed on it, give me an answer. Good luck, Jamie."

Jamie smiled at Frank. "Thanks Dad."

Frank gave Jamie a rare hug and headed home to share dinner with Henry.

Therapy went well for Jamie and Eddie. Neither one was holding back on their involvement or their emotions. The first hydrotherapy session was the Monday after they started to see Dr. Rosen. Eddie was a little nervous about that, she wasn't sure how many patients there would be. Jamie and Eddie went with Marcus and Melissa that first night. There were five couples, three of the women were at various levels of paralysis and two of them were men. "We start by getting changed, Melissa replied. "Then we settle in the water and float with our partners and talk about things. It's nice, you'll be just fine. Marcus and I didn't talk the first time, we just got used to things then he really opened the second time."

Eddie smiled, she felt at ease with Melissa's encouragement and Jamie's presence.

The water was warm, and Eddie loved the floating sensation. She laid in Jamie's arms, his hands softly caressing her up and down her arms. "We have a new couple tonight, everyone say hello to Eddie and Jamie Reagan."

"Last week we were talking about trust, and the feeling that our partners are with us because they choose to be, so a lot of fear of abandonment is just that a fear…"

Eddie and Jamie felt like they were part of the group, everyone was open and welcoming, but they still did not choose to share that first sessions or for the two sessions to follow it, they found they benefitted more from the private doctor and the physical contact…so far.

They returned home with the baby a little before ten. "She's so tired but she needs to have a bath," Eddie whispered as she rocked Annabeth.

Jamie smiled, "I'll set her tub up on the table and we can do it together. She likes it when we do that."

Eddie slowly began to remove Annabeth's clothing and Jamie got her tub and cloth. Jamie held Eddie's hand as she dipped the baby into the warm water. Annabeth cooed and blue bubbles at her parents. Jamie helped to guide Eddie's hands, his caressing her arm and shoulder while she wiped the rag over the baby gently cleaning the little girl.

"She loves her bath time, she's just like her Mommy," Jamie smiled. "Looks she's splashing."

Annabeth's tiny hands were splishing and splashing in the water. "Oh, mommy's pretty baby," Eddie cooed. "We should put her in water babies when she gets bigger. She's a little fish already."

"We should take her on a trip, her first family vacation this summer," Jamie smiled. "To Virginia, that special place for us." Jamie tipped Eddie and took a small kiss; his knees went weak.

"I love you," Eddie whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you. I love you more than life itself," Jamie replied. "And our baby…she's so precious."

Both parents smiled as they washed Annabeth's hair, then gently oiled her tender skin taking their time to massage and stroke her, letting her feel their love for her and each other through their hands.

"I love the idea of a vacation," Eddie replied. "And Virginia is perfect. Annabeth will love it there, she will."

"I know she will," Jamie replied wrapping the baby in a towel. "You want to dress her?"

Eddie nodded and laid her down, working with Jamie moving the baby's limbs carefully. "There we go, Annabear, all warm and toasty. Go to Momma for a bottle now or do you want to try nursing again now you are feeling better?"

Eddie sighed. "I'd love to, but my milk is dried up and she's doing well on the bottle. I don't want to upset her tummy…no, we don't…"

Eddie put the baby down that night, the Jamie carefully put her into bed and got her comfortable. Eddie took a deep breath and cuddled to Jamie's side, "Maybe next time we'll feel a little better and talk. That one guy, Dylan, he was kind of brooding, made me a little off."

"The other guy, did for me, he's got to be seventy, and injured a long time now, fifty years…they haven't fixed their communication yet?" Jamie kissed Eddie's hair.

"Try not to judge, not everyone has this, and we are lucky, Jamie. We are lucky to have it."

Eddie initiated this kiss, deep and intimate. Jamie stroked her cheek and cuddled her tight. "We are…" he echoed. "We aren't just lucky, we are blessed."

Neither couple attended the therapy the week of Halloween. JJ was going to be a peapod, Melissa and Marcus didn't' want to dress up, then there was the family of Romans. "I can't believe that you got him to agree to that."

"Coupons, I'm telling you," Eddie laughed. "The next time Marcus really screws up I'll have Jamie nudge that make-up idea into his head. What time are you coming over?"

"We'll get here around 7," Melissa suggested. "That was we can take the kids to a couple house in the neighborhood."

"You know I was thinking," Eddie spoke up. "What if we have a little dinner here, a Thanksgiving for our friends, not on Thursday, Nancy has her family, we have our family but something. If I can do it and not make it too much work."

Melissa loved the idea. "Let's call Nancy and Linda and ask them, Marie Renzulli too, we can all make something and celebrate being friends. I'll call Nancy and you call Linda. Let's do it!"

Eddie smiled at Melissa's enthusiasm, she didn't think she'd go for the idea, now she was second guessing herself.

"Nancy and Paul are on board for the weekend before or after," Melissa replied. "Marcus and I are too, so it's just up to Linda and Danny."

"Linda is checking their schedule," Eddie replied in her baby voice. Annabeth was looking up at her mother with big eyes.

Later that night, Eddie spoke to Jamie about idea for the dinner. "That would be great!" Jamie smiled. "Can we ask Clifford too?" he asked. "It'll be nice I think."

Eddie smiled, "Everyone will help, you don't 'have to do anything okay?"

"I don't mind," Jamie kissed her softly. "I don't, it'll be fun. Let me know the date and I'll ask Clifford."

Eddie agreed, hoping she hadn't over extended herself.

Halloween was cold and windy, but Eddie wasn't going to back down on the costume. Jamie had to work during the day, and Eddie accompanied him to study with Clifford. She loved her new office. She took Annabeth to daycare in her costume, the cutest baby there if she did say so herself.

Eddie drove her chair to the office and sat behind her desk. She opened her books and got back to work. Clifford popped his head into the office, "How you doing? Jamie had to run right out but I told him that was fine, you'd be fine."

Eddie smiled, "I am, I'm sorry Annabeth was fussy a little bit."

"No problem at all, anything you need from me?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to type up those letters for you," Eddie smiled. "Let me know if I can do anything for you."

Clifford stepped out of the office then went back to his work. A lot of kids came to the building to trick or treat, Eddie moved to the front of the door of the office and sat back. It was hard, time like this, she couldn't participate. Jamie saw it the look pass across her face. He moved closer, "We'll have our party later. Think of all the pics we'll be having at home, you'll have so much you won't be able to post all of them."

Eddie smiled, lately Jamie's words had been calm and gentle, he hadn't blown up at her, he hadn't jumped her. "What do you say we go and get our girl, get some dinner and get ready for the selfie parade huh?"

Jamie kissed her softly, "I love you, Angel. I'm done, let's go get the baby."

Eddie smiled, "Let's go home. Goodnight Clifford, we'll see you on Monday."

"Goodnight, honey, take good care of this girl," Clifford smiled glad to see this very special couple doing so well.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

"How do I look?" Jamie asked stepping out of the bathroom dressed in a white bedsheet cut off at the knee. It was trimmed with blue and gold border trim and accented with a gold curtain cord. On his head, he wore some of the dried fern leaves from their wedding greenery Eddie had kept packed away. A pair of his black strappy sandals completed the picture.

"You look so cute," Eddie laughed. "Doesn't Daddy look so cute."

Annabeth laughed and kicked her feet. "But not was cute as you…" Jamie tickled the baby's belly. "And Mommy looks beautiful, my queen." He leaned over and kissed Eddie softly. "Remember the coupon says I get a reward after your selfies." Jamie winked. "Did you brush?"

Eddie rolled her eyes, "Of course I brushed!" she declared as the doorbell rang for the first time.

Jamie got into the part, he smiled for the camera each and every time a friend dropped by even showing a little extra leg with Regetti and Kara Walsh. Each time the door closed, Jamie went to Eddie to collect on his debt, a big heartful kiss for her conquering hero.

Danny let himself in with Sean while they were kissing, Danny whistled loudly and snapped a picture. "Woo hoo, showing off the leg little brother. Looking good."

Sean went to give Eddie a big hug, "You look really pretty, Aunt Eddie."

"Thanks honey, you look good too," Eddie smiled. "Very scary." Sean was dressed as a demented doll. Annabeth found that a little scary, she began to cry with a scrunched up little face. "Oh, she's scared…I'm sorry, it's me your favorite cousin Sean."

Sean removed the mask and reached for the baby. Ray sat by their feet, not barking, his nose telling him Sean was indeed a friend. Danny picked the baby up, "No fussing, no we don't fuss for Uncle Danny, no we don't…"

Annabeth settled down and laid her head on Danny, cooing in her godfather's arms. Jamie smiled, this was her first Halloween and he knew with Eddie's imagination the costumes would only get better and better.

The family took the babies around the block when Melissa and Marcus arrived, but the scene was a little too much for them both. They returned to Jamie and Eddie's for pizza with Danny and Sean and all the tootsie rolls Melissa and Eddie could possibly eat, the first Halloween with Annabeth was an unqualified success.

"Smile!" Danny beamed as Eddie held a sleepy baby in her arms. "Happy first Halloween baby girl!"

Danny clicked the picture, one for the book, literally. Eddie put the picture in Annabeth's baby journal under a caption, First Halloween.

"She stole the show," Jamie whispered as he laid the baby in her crib. Eddie smiled, "I don't know, I think you did a little bit of that yourself. You were so damn hot…" Eddie wiggled her hand up and pulled a little on his toga. "You tired?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nope…not in the least."

Jamie's lips moved over Eddie and his hands gently lifted her from his chair. "I should have dressed up as Marc Antony…greatest lovers of all time."

"Nope," Eddie whispered. "That's us. You and me…greatest lovers of all time."

Jamie lowered Eddie to their bed and slowly began to remove her costume. The silk dress was all one piece and easy for him to get off. He found her breasts as they heaved out of her bra and buried his face in them. He inhaled the scent of her, he carried that wonderful aroma with him no matter where he went.

"Jamie…" Eddie sighed. "Oh, Jamie…" He moved to kiss her lips deeply, hands roaming over soft and smooth skin.

Their breathing got pretty heavy, pretty quickly. Jamie described her soft body and how it felt under his hand. "You are so soft, I'm stroking you, just stroking you from the shoulders down to your chest, massaging each one…Your nipples are reacting, your body likes it honey."

"My mind…" Eddie sighed. "I can feel it in my mind, the sensation is breathtaking. You are so gentle, so tender…if I could feel this will be the best sensation…"

"Good," Jamie murmured and moved to kiss her neck. Eddie loved that, and she sighed in pleasure. "I'm stroking your legs, that delicate skin behind your knee I'm stroking that with my finger, so soft and tender."

He worked his way down, testing her folds with is fingers as he positioned her legs. She was moist and ready for him, Jamie always marveled at how her body knew that he was there, touching her, loving her.

"So smooth, ready for me…" Jamie sighed. 'You're so ready for me. I want to hold you so tight. I'm going to join us and hold you so tight."

Eddie whimpered and shut her eyes, she went back to the sensation of being loved, but Jamie's voice changed and enhanced the memories and morphed them into something unimaginably beautiful.

"We're together now, and your body is holding onto me so tight," Jamie sighed. 'So warm and tight." His arms closed around her as her body closed around him.

When their had reached their simultaneous climax, Jamie held Eddie to him. "One heck of a a Halloween hmmm?" he asked softly kissing her head.

"You bet," Eddie sighed. "I hope all her first holidays end this way, with her sound asleep and you and I in each other's arms."

Jamie kissed Eddie softly, "I think we can manage that, the two of us can really do anything."

Eddie nodded, she knew he was right, working together, they could make anything happen.

Two weeks later, plans for the dinner party were in full swing, Jamie and Eddie chatted about it as they drove to hydrotherapy. "What is with all this traffic?"

Jamie turned on the radio, the traffic report was citing an accident as the cause. "We'll take the side roads we'll get there," Jamie replied and pulled the car out to move around the accident.

It was at the precise intersection where Eddie had her accident almost four years ago. Eddie turned to see, the car was mangled and twisted, the driver or passenger, she wasn't sure for this angle was being dragged out of the car strapped to a back board, head and neck boxed in and taped down. Had she looked that way? She had not real memory of that day, not at all.

"Oh, Jamie," Eddie gasped. "Oh, that poor man. I hope they make it."

Jamie smiled, "They'll make it." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly before turning again and making their way to therapy.

Eddie was quiet the rest of the ride, she kept seeing herself on the board and thanking God that Jamie didn't see her quite like that, the halo and other devices were bad enough. Melissa noticed her silence and Jamie tenderly changed her into her suit. "You okay, Eddie?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Eddie replied. "You're turn to lead tonight right?"

Melissa nodded, she knew exactly what she wanted to share.

"I don't know how long I was lying there" Melissa began "I had been riding most of my life and I was good, I never got thrown from the horse, not ever. But that day…I don't know what happened to the horse, I still don't remember that, but she began to barrel down, and I saw tree branches in front of me. I'm trying and trying to reign her in, but she didn't stop. Finally, I was thrown loose and fell onto the rocks. I felt my neck snap when I hit, and the sensation just disappeared in seconds."

Melissa took a breath and Marcus pulled her in closer. Eddie's eyes were shut as she listened to her friend's memory, she had none of her own accident. That was unsettling.

"I know now that my brother, Tommy, saw me there," Melissa replied. "And left me lying there in the sun for a few hours before getting help. He's a damaged person and I have forgiven him, but I won't forget how odd it was to feel such agonizing pain and such total numbness at the same time. I was in a nursing home for years until the most incredible friend moved in and through her I have the love of my life, my Marcus…I'd not trade my family or my best friend for my legs or my arms…I would not trade it for anything."

All the time Eddie was listening to Melissa, her mind was running crazy. Her body went tense in Jamie's arms, before he could tighten his grip Eddie slipped under the water.

It was only seconds, Eddie was sure of that in her mind, but as she struggled to get her breath when her head dipped down, the struggle for air in the car came rushing back. Eddie tried to flap her hands, kick her legs, cry out of scream but nothing happened. Her body was no longer her own.

Jamie pulled Eddie up not even ten seconds after she slid under, "Eddie, you okay, Angel?" She was just staring up at him, totally blank.

"Doc!" Marcus called as he pulled Melissa out of the pool and wrapped both she and Eddie in towels.

"Clear the room," Dr. Rosen told the lifeguards. "Give them space. Melissa, Marcus, give her space."

"I'm not leaving my friend,' Melissa said firmly. "I'm right here, Eddie, can you hear us?"

Eddie was gasping for air, shaking and almost vomiting, except her body would not cooperate in the least. "Eddie…what's happening for you?" Dr. Rosen asked as Jamie held her tight.

"I'm here, Angel, you're safe. I'm so sorry, it's okay. It's okay…" Jamie rocked as Eddie continued to struggle to get enough air. She was getting weak, the tension going out of her. She felt like she was suffocating, no matter how hard she tried to get her voice to work, her chest to move, it felt stuck. Her chest burned, the room smelled of smoke and rubber…she was in the car. She was back in the damn car!


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

"Jamie," Melissa whispered as Dr. Rosen tried to get through to a shell-shocked Eddie. "She's in the car, she's back in the car."

It all made sense to Jamie now, they saw a terrible accident, Melissa told her story, and Eddie slipped and lost her breath. That had thrown her into a flashback of what it felt like to lose her sensation in an instant.

"Eddie, I know you're scared, but you are here with all of us, Melissa, Marcus, Jamie, they are all holding you tight and I'm here, Dr. Rosen. You are safe, please talk to me."

"I can't breathe" Eddie finally managed to gasp. "I…it snapped…it snapped, and it's gone, it's all gone."

"What's gone, Angel?" Jamie asked stroking her hair.

"Me…it hurts but it's…oh it hurts, Jamie it hurts!"

Jamie looked at the doctor, was she really in pain or was it a memory. "She feels what she felt then, she's in the throes of it now," Dr. Rosen advised. "Do what you would have done then, what you would do now."

"I know it does," Jamie soothed. "I know it hurts and you're scared, but I'm here. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay, I promise you. I promise you."

Jamie rocked Eddie slowly in his arms until she settled down. "Eddie, you back with me, Angel?" Jamie asked. "I'm here, I'm right here."

"Jamie…Jamie, I'm sorry…I…" Eddie turned her head and was sick on the ground next to them.

"Don't be sorry, baby. Don't be sorry. I'm right here and I love you so much. Dr. Rosen, can I take her to the locker room and get her changed.

"Yes, then let's talk in the office, this is a big breakthrough for her. I'll be right back."

Jamie nodded and carried Eddie to the locker room to get her changed. "You okay honey?"

"I…I have no idea what happened, I just…All of a sudden I was back in that car. I couldn't…I still can't get in air," Eddie looked terrified and held onto Jamie with her minimal strength.

"Let's get you changed and we'll talk all about it, I'm not leaving you, you can breathe, and I am here for you. I love you so much." Jamie slowly peeled the wet suit off of her and held her tight.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Eddie," Jamie sighed as he moved her suit to the beach bag and slid on her clothes. "Can you tell me what happened? What triggered this for you?"

"I think it was the accident we saw or Melissa's story…" Eddie's voice was weak and tired. "Do we have to talk to the doctor now?"

Jamie nodded, "We should, Angel. If it gets too much, you tell me okay?"

Eddie nodded and let Jamie carry her to the doctor's office. Melissa was there and took one of Eddie's hands into her own. "I remember tapping my hands, that's the last motion I remember before stepping on the gas pedal," Eddie told the doctor. "Now, my hands are claws, I can't touch my husband, I don't know what if feels like to have my baby's skin under my hands."

"What else do you remember from the car Eddie?" the doctor asked. "You were gasping…"

"Suffocation," Eddie replied. "I…I felt my head snap, then the sensation of nothing that Melissa described, then the burning, the intense burning sensation that hurt so bad. I was trying to force air into my lungs, I only had a few seconds of air left."

"That had to have been scary," Dr. Rosen. "Do you remember anything else. Did you try to talk to anyone or say anything…"

"I think so, I had a message for…I had to tell him, you know?" Eddie replied. "I think I need to see pictures of the car, Jamie. I think it'll come back. It's another thing that's tying me down, you know? The Buddhist second arrow."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Jamie replied. "That car…"

"I need to see it Jamie, I need to know everything. I think tonight showed me I'm ready to go back, maybe you aren't but…"

Jamie took a deep breath, "No, I'm not, Angel. I still have nightmares about you lying in that bed, tubes in you, halo on…I still have nightmares."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Eddie asked when they got home that night. "You never told me you were suffering like that, with memories."

"I'm not suffering, I just…" Jamie sighed and slowly began to remove Eddie's clothing. She was exhausted, so was he.

"Just?" Eddie pressed. "We are in therapy to improve communication, if that memory is what makes you go off at me sometimes."

"I don't know, Angel," Jamie sighed. "You want the baby oil on after the water?"

Eddie nodded, 'Yes I think that it will be nice. I want you to touch me."

Jamie smiled and got the oil, he stood over Eddie's body and began to softly massage her. He began at her feet and slowly rubbed the skin. "I want to feel, Jamie," Eddie replied. "I want to feel and I…"

"You miss it," Jamie replied. "You miss feeling and touching, don't you?"

Eddie nodded "Yes, I know you make me touch the baby and you, but I can't feel it and it does hurt so badly that I can't."

Jamie ran his hand up her leg, "I love you so much. So very much. It hurts me that you feel this way, I want to help. What can I do?"

"Tonight," Eddie replied. "Touch me, hold me…and then…find the photos of the accident, let me see them, let me have the feelings I buried so long. I think that will help me accept things and maybe it helps you as well. I need this Jamie. I need it."

"I know you do…" Jamie soothed. "I know you do. I'll talk to Danny, he was the responding officer. I'll talk to him for you."

Eddie's eyes shined, "I know it' will be hard and if you can't sit with when I look, I'll understand I…"

"No," Jamie said firmly. 'We'll do this together. We will do it all together."

Jamie went back to the massage, caressing her thighs. "You have a lot of tension here, Eddie. Do you have pain in your back or your head from this?"

Eddie shook her head no and laid letting Jamie take care of her, that's what she needed that night, he husband's loving touch.

Jamie didn't try to make love that night, Eddie needed a totally different kind of connection. "I wish you could feel my hands," Jamie murmured. "But my heart…I know you feel that, I know you do. I' love you so much, and I will not let you go through this alone. When you hurt so do I."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips softly and stroked her hair back off her face. "How do you feel now?"

"Tired," Eddie replied. "My chest hurts a little bit at the top. I think from…"

"Yeah, you got pretty freaked out," Jamie replied and kissed her head. "You are having a little spasm here in your belly from that. Let me…"

He slid into the bed beside her and held Eddie up against his chest. His hands slowly rubbed the tense area, "Take a couple of deep breaths, in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Eddie did the breathing exercises as Jamie coached her and rubbed the spasm, "There we go, it's not too bad, I'm not surprised after you had such a hard time. Try to rest, close your eyes."

Eddie fell asleep under Jamie's tender hands. While she rested Jamie send a text to Danny, "Eddie wants to see the pictures of her accident? Can you get them for us?"

"She wants to do what?" was the reply.

"Don't ask, she wants the pics, can you help me?" Jamie replied.

"Sure, I'll get them from evidence and bring them on Friday?" Danny did not have a good feeling about this but Eddie even he knew when Eddie got an idea in her head, you didn't argue, you just marched.

"Sure thing, we'll see you then," Jamie replied, hoping that they were doing the right thing.

Eddie slept quietly in Jamie's arms, but he did not find sleep that night. Annabeth cried twice, Eddie stirred but Jamie soothed her back to sleep and took care of the baby himself. Jamie sat in the rocker and swayed with the baby gently. "I love you baby girl," Jamie whispered. "Tonight, was very hard for me and Mommy, you know? Mommy went back to that bad car accident where she got her big boo boos and she was crying so hard like you do when you get scared.

Jamie sighed and rocked, "Daddy had a hard time too. You see, even when Daddy was married to someone else, not Mommy, I loved Mommy so much. When she got hurt, she had a big metal halo and she was on machines. I know that would never matter to you, you love her so much anyway. It was so hard, Annabear, to remember her like that, suffering so much. And to find out she still it, that she's got memories locked away…"

The baby was intently watching Jamie, she didn't understand the words, but liked the time being rocked by her Daddy. "I have them too, tonight I can't close my eyes without watching her struggle. I'll talk to Mommy about that later."

Annabeth's eyes closed as she suckled on her pacified, Jamie smiled, despite all the pain and upset, they had this precious baby, she was perfect, and she was theirs, a gift from God.

What Jamie didn't know was that Eddie heard him speaking to their baby girl. She heard his soft words and gentle whispers to their baby, it hurt her that he was still struggling, how could they have let this go on for four years. She hoped he contacted Danny, she knew when she was fully able to remember she would be fully able to heal. When she was solid and whole again, she'd help Jamie, they needed to be free of these demons, they had to be free.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

"Danny will be here on Friday to show the pictures," Jamie told Eddie the next morning. "You had a hard night, are you sure you want to come to work? You could rest, and Melissa and Pop could look in?"

"No, I want to go to work," Eddie replied. "I want to be close to you today. I uh… I heard you talking to Annabeth on the baby monitor last night. How did we let this go so far?"

Jamie sighed, "I think I kept a lot of it to myself because of Sydney at first, then when we started dating and trying to push back all of the upset and the turmoil… We needed to build our romantic life, we needed that so much and now, it's the right time. I'll call Dr. Rosen about it."

"Do you think we need to have the doctor" Eddie asked. She was beginning to feel more and more closed off, that she wanted to be alone with Jamie and her baby not exposed with the doctor or anyone.

"I do, we can see if she'll see you here, if she will be with us here," Jamie offered. "She can sit in the other room and be here if you need her. I'll be with you the whole time okay?"

Eddie nodded, "Okay, call her for Friday then, but if she can't do it, I don't want to wait I need this Jamie."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "Let's get you dressed for work then and we'll get the baby ready. Annabeth loves that daycare, she's always all smiled there."

"I like that I can take her out for her lunch," Eddie smiled. "Let's go…we aren't working the next few days, right?"

"No, I'm at the 12th, so no we aren't working together," Jamie replied.

"I'm going to study the driver's manual then, my written test is next week, and I want to get a good score on it," Eddie replied. "Put Annabeth in the brown jumper with the yellow flowers on it, she's so cute in that and she's about to outgrow it."

Jamie did as he was asked, and the little family headed for the office. In the waiting room, was a young girl, about seven years old. "Are you the lawyer man?" she asked him with big doe brown eyes.

"Yes," Jamie replied. 'I'm a lawyer, Eddie can you ask Clifford to come out?" Jamie asked then turned his attention back to the little girl. "I'm Mr. Reagan, what's your name, sweetheart?"

'Mazie," she replied. "I want to divorce my family."

"You're awfully young to divorce your family," Jamie replied looked as Clifford stepped out. The two men talked to the young girl, Jamie placed a call to CPS not long after. "Poor kid, a mother at 7 years old. She must have found our card on the street or saw a flyer. At least the kids will be looked after now."

"And you will be her court appointed liaison, so you can make sure," Clifford replied. "I'm going to check the lists of fosters for the girls, can you make sure the team that goes to pull the younger two is the best?"

"You got it boss," Jamie replied and headed to place a call to his father. Frank had some influence over CPS, he hoped his father would intervene for these two precious girls.

At lunch, Jamie held Annabeth tight. "One of the kids is her age," he told Eddie as she supported the baby's bottle with her elbow.

"I know. Jamie, you did all you could, you did the right thing and we must move on now. Let's move on, okay? Don't get stuck in this." Eddie found it hard to cope with how Jamie held onto things, she found it hard to see him hurt.

"I will, the best team went for the kids, I'm her CASA advocate with court, this is what I signed up for. Right, Annabear?" Jamie kissed the baby then Eddie.

"Right, Daddy,' Eddie replied for the baby and returned the tender kiss.

Dr. Rosen agreed to be at the house when Eddie viewed the pictures on Friday. With that coming up, things were tense around the house, Eddie and Annabeth felt it most acutely. The baby was fussy, and Eddie was quiet, Jamie did his best, he was distracted by the CASA case as well as the 12th.

Finally, it was Friday. Dr. Rosen came just after Danny. Eddie had pizza delivered with sodas and a salad. Danny was happy to dive into the pie with gusto. He had Baez with him, she was at the scene as well.

They made small talk over the pizza, then Eddie approached the subject. "Come on, let's see those pictures and get it over with," Eddie broke into the chit chat. "It's been hovering in my head for days and I'd like to just get it over with."

Danny sighed, "Are you sure you want to see this Eddie? Baez and I agree that it was one of the worse scenes we've seen in our careers."

"Eddie, it was very difficult…" Baez replied. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Eddie said firmly. "Please let me see the pictures. Please."

Danny opened the folder and laid the photos on the table. Eddie looked at them one by one, Jamie had never seen the accident pictures. The car was mangled, twisted in on itself, the smoke was visible in the photographs. "Oh my God," Eddie gasped. "The engine is in the trunk of that car, oh my God." Eddie dropped her head, shaking a little bit seeing the vehicle

Jamie had never seen the car either, and it turned his stomach. "Sweet Jesus!" he gasped. "How did you…" Jamie reached for Eddie, pulling her into his arms.

"We think it's because she literally didn't know what hit her," Baez replied. "Her body was still relaxed and not tensed up."

Eddie moved to look at the next photo, this one had her in it, tied to the backboard with her head and neck boxed. Her legs had already turned out, a sign of the damage to her spin. "I looked…Oh Jamie…I'm sorry…"

Eddie turned, and Jamie rocked, his face was buried in her hair, hot tears ran from Jamie's eyes. "I should have been there! Damn it, I should have been there…"

"Jamie, no…" Eddie whispered. "No, I…I need you to be here, in one piece, to help me. It happened like this for a reason, I…I could not have survived this without you!"

Jamie was shaking, "You had to be so scared and I wasn't there, it was my job to protect you and keep you safe!"

Danny, Baez, and the doctor backed up to let the couple have their moment. They were speaking well, communicating through touch and words, the doctor was very proud.

They held each other for ten minutes in silence before pulling back and looking at the final pictures of car. They didn't stop touching the entire time. "What are you thinking Jamie?" Eddie asked, she could see he was still shaking.

"You could have died, and I never would have been able to tell you how much I love you,' Jamie whispered his voice laced with tears.

Those words sparked a memory for Baez, the most profound for that night. "That's exactly what Eddie said. The very last words she said before they put the intubation in her and took her away, she said to tell you, Jamie, how much she loved you and that she would always be with you."

Both Jamie and Eddie looked at each other with knitted brows. Baez slowly repeated what she said, their eyes then locked with each other. The room disappeared, the other people, the sounds, the smells…they tipped their heads at the same time, sealing with a kiss what they knew deep in their hearts. The accident was a blessing, the worst day in both their lives had brought them together and had given them this beautiful little family. "I kept breathing for you, I fought for you…"

"I love you…" Jamie whispered. "I love you so much, I wish I was there to hear you say that. I wish…"

"I know…" The kissed again deeper than before. Danny blushed, "I think we should show ourselves out…"

Dr. Rosen smiled, glad she wasn't needed that night. Baez wiped her tears away, this was true love.

Eddie never even felt the water touch her skin, all she could feel was Jamie's touch, his kiss on her lips, his cheek on her hair. Eddie held Jamie with her upper arms, keeping him close to her. Their bodies eased into the water, their favorite place, their whirlpool tub. Jamie slowly made love to Eddie, he let the water move their bodies together.

Jamie dipped his head to keep contact with Eddie's face and neck. "I love you so much," Eddie gasped. "I don't even remember saying…"

"Ssh, just be here with me now…." Jamie urged. "Do you feel the sensation in the water? How light it is? That's how light you make my heart feel."

Eddie sighed into his mouth, their tongue met. Jamie kept supporting Eddie with his arms, the water helping lift her legs over his shoulders. They never let go, they held close to each other as Jamie joined their bodies. He moved with the water, Eddie's eyes closed, she was breathless again, but not from fear or pain, but pure ecstasy. "How's it feel?" She asked Jamie. "When our bodies connect?"

"Heaven," Jamie replied. "It's heaven…to feel you…you're doing it…your body…oh Eddie…'

"Jamie…oh…oh…" She cried out as the sensations in her head exploded.

"Eddie!" Jamie gasped as he spilled his lifeforce into her body. "Oh…" He sighed, equally fulfilled and blissfully happy.

Jamie lifted Eddie out of the tub and softly dried her off. He took the lotion and slowly massaged Eddie's skin. "Silky smooth, do you remember when I did this for you in the hospital. You didn't want me to do it, but…"

"I loved it, I wish I had those times again," Eddie replied. 'Not the fear or the pain but the time, so that I could enjoy that closeness instead of fighting it."

"I never want to see you so sick again," Jamie replied. "Never…I'm glad we are here and now, and we didn't miss the closeness, that's why we are married now, we bonded, and we grew, we are so strong now because of that accident and all that came with it."

Eddie smiled and cuddled Jamie, 'You have no regrets?"

"Not one,' Jamie replied quickly. "Not one."

Eddie kissed his cheek, "Me neither. All the struggles, all the tears, worth it for this family, for this love."

"For this love," Jamie echoed dozing off and sleeping free of dreams.

"Where do you want the meats?" Nancy asked Eddie. "On the large table or by the wall?"

"By the wall," Jamie replied. "Nancy, go sit down. This party is for us to give thanks for our friends, you are a guest today."

Jamie chased her off to the couch to mingle with Melissa and Linda then helped the caterer finish the set up. "I'm so glad we did this," Jamie kissed Eddie's lips. "You look so pretty today."

Eddie had her hair up in a twist, courtesy of Linda, and wore a maroon dress with a V-neck and full skirt. Her make-up, which she applied herself, was perfect. Jamie was thankful to have this life, with a room full of friends.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Eddie was at the center of the party, she was a bonafide hostess driving around with the appetizers on her lap. The house was full of friends, Nancy and Paul, Marcus and Melissa, Renzulli and Marie, Danny and Linda…everyone that helped them through outside the family. Jamie was glad to count his big brother among his friends now.

Danny put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "This is quite a shindig, and Cooper, he's something else, I like that old guy."

"He's good people that's for sure," Jamie replied. "I'm so glad you could be here today Danny. We had our differences but…"

"Say no more, Kid. You grew into a great cop, great lawyer, and as a husband and father, you might have me beat" Danny smiled.

"Apples and oranges, you and I are so different, but no one of us is better than the other,' Jamie smiled. "And as big brothers go…bar none."

Danny and Jamie shared a quick hug, making sure no one else saw them, they couldn't be the smaltz brothers after all.

When everyone had made a plate, Eddie and Jamie sat together, hand in hand smiling brightly. "We'd like to thank all of you for coming today, before Thanksgiving to spend a couple hours as friends. This last year has been the best year for us. Our little miracle was born healthy and happy. All of you were there for us through that, right by our side, like family.' Eddie swallowed. "They say in this life you get two families, the one you are born with and the one you choose. We are so honored to have chosen all of you, we are so proud have chosen us."

Nancy wiped a tear away, Melissa openly cried, 'You're my sister," she whispered to Eddie. "I love you so much."

Jamie sniffled a bit seeing his wife so happy, he grew up with a big happy family, but she didn't have that, this was her family.

He watched Nancy help Eddie make a plate, Linda position her straw in her glass, Marcus move Annabeth, so she was closer to JJ. This was bliss, this was their family, the one that they chose.

If the huge dinner spread wasn't enough to fill everyone to the gills, the tray of pies and pastries was the the icing on the cake. "Pumpkin is Paul's favorite pie,' Nancy told Eddie as her husband took a huge slice of it. He shook the can of Redi-whip and before he could turn it down and spray, his finger hit the nozzle. The can exploded sending whip cream all over the wall, curtains, and Paul.

Eddie's laughter rang out of the room, "Oh God, I don't think I'll ever forget that as long as I live. Did you get it in your eyes?"

Paul laughed, "No, just everyplace else. Let me help you clean up."

"Not before we get a picture," Nancy laughed. "We need two one of this and on of all us cleaned up…We need to remember this day.

Nancy shot a look at Eddie and the younger woman nodded. They had their own communication, like two good friends should.

Jamie and Paul made quick work of the whipped cream, then Danny set the timer on his camera, this party was to be memorialized on film. The group shot would hold a place of honor on the mantle where they could look back on it, remember the day and smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Henry announced as Eddie, Jamie, and the baby arrived at the house. Colleen smiled at them as she took the corn pudding Eddie and Jamie had made to go with the meal.

"Give me this baby," Henry smiled and took Annabeth from the snuggly. "How are you little girl? Look at that big smile…you love your great pop huh?"

Annabeth kicked her legs and cooed as Sean galloped into the kitchen, "Aunt Eddie, look!" He held out his report on Serbia, "I got an A on this and I get to give the presentation again for the whole county. Can you please come?"

Eddie smiled, 'You bet I will be there, good for you. Give me a hug!"

The two-hugged tight and Sean smiled, this was his aunt, she had come so far in the last month. He was happy whatever she was doing was working great. "I have you next to me and Uncle Jamie, we can pass to you."

"Thanks Sean, how about we go and try out this new virtual football game I put on my tablet?" Eddie asked. "You can play four players, Jack and Nikki can play."

"Nikki won't play, she's doing a paper for school, but yeah, let's go!" Sean let Eddie go first, glad that they had this time together.

"She's doing well," Frank smiled. "How are you doing son?"

"We are thankful this year, Pop. Come here baby girl…" Jamie took the baby into his arm. "You smell, Daddy's got to clean your honey."

Jamie carried Annabeth to the living room to change her diaper, Eddie was at the center of Danny and Baker's boys showing them how to play football her way. "She okay?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, just stinky," Jamie smiled. "She needs to eat again when I'm done."

"Can I hold her?" Baker's youngest son asked. "She's really tiny."

"She was smaller," Eddie replied. "Yes, you can sit on the couch with a pillow and hold her."

Annabeth was the star of the show, everyone wanting to hold her and play with her. Eddie sat back and let the family have their fun, of course there were wisecracks, but she ignored them.

"Surprised she's not here more, getting Pop to take care of the baby," Erin whispered to Nikki.

"They have her in a daycare place already, I think both,' Nikki replied. "Sean said something about that."

"She's out of that now, Jamie took her out," Erin replied. "Let's make the best of this. That's all we can do and not upset your uncle."

Eddie's laughter filled the room, Erin saw her laughing with Baker. She wasn't fond of that either, but again there as nothing she could do, her father and brother had stopped listening.

Dinner was served at 4 sharp, the family went around the table stating what they were thankful for that year. Jamie beamed and smiled as he declared he was thankful for Eddie and their new baby, their friends and family. Eddie echoed the sentiment, naming Sean specifically. "I'm thankful for this wonderful family, and the fresh faces here this year, from my precious Annabeth to Colleen and Abigail and their families. And for Sean, you saw something that wasn't right, and you did what your uncle, father, and grandfathers would be so proud of."

Linda beamed at the praise for the youngest boy of the family, she had tried hard with both kids and she was thankful they had turned out so well.

Eddie was up and dressed by 545 the next morning, Jamie would take the baby to his father's to help pulling out the Christmas stuff, Marcus was taking JJ to the ear doctor, letting Melissa have some time to herself. They could not afford daycare for JJ even sometimes.

Jamie and Marcus made sure their wives were settled at the mall, "Okay, now we drive fast, and I have my grabber, we can get around the crowds," Melissa plotted. Her only real choice for a big Christmas was success today.

Eddie laughed, "Okay, you have a plan let's do it."

As soon as the doors opened, the three ladies set out looking for bargains. Eddie was so focused on acquiring sale summer outfits for Annabeth she didn't hear her phone ringing multiple times in her purse.

When they stopped for lunch, Eddie saw the multiple missed calls from center when she had been taken for day care. "Hey, let me just check these messages," she replied.

Eddie listened to the caller asking if she would please contact them, they needed her assistance for a new day patient. Eddie got quiet, "You okay?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, I just have to talk to Jamie," Eddie replied putting the issue aside for the moment. "Can you break that pretzel up for me?"

Linda made the snack bite size, Eddie put the issue away for the time being then went back to her lunch. She would have the chat with Jamie about that call, if she was going back there and helping anyone, she wanted to do it with Jamie at her side.

Eddie got home loaded down with bags that night, and this weighing on her mind. "Anything left in the store for anyone else?"

"Of course, most of this is for the summer for the baby," eddie replied. "For our trip. And all the green shopping bags are gift so put them on the pile of stuff we got back in October."

Jamie put the bags up and found Ray and Eddie transferring to the couch when he came back to the living room. "What's up honey?" Jamie said sitting by her. "You don't' seem like you were very happy for being shopping all day."

"I got a call from the center, the activities director there wants me to help a newly injured C5 quad," Eddie replied.

"What are you thinking?" Jamie asked stroking her arm and her shoulder.

"I need to meet her first," Eddie said firmly. "I need to meet her and see her and try to find out if I can really help her. I'd like you to come with me to do that. Would you?"

"Of course, I will,' Jamie replied. "Absolutely. Just tell me when you want to do this, and we'll go."

"I'll call them back tomorrow and we'll talk about a time. I don't know if I can do anything for her…"

"I'm sure you can do a lot, let's call tomorrow and we'll talk to her and see. Was that on your mind all day?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I was blindsided a bit and it stuck with me, maybe this thing that happened to me was for a reason,' Eddie replied, "Maybe this young woman can hear me you know?"

"I do…let's see those legs?" Jamie asked.

"They're okay," Eddie replied. "They are a little swelled but not too bad. Too much to eat the last few days."

"Let's circulate this then and get some good sleep, okay?" Jamie kissed the side of Eddie's head. He took her feet and softly began to rub them deeply. She shut her eyes thinking back to the hospital, the rehab, all the special times they had. She dozed off on the sofa with a smile on her face.

Jamie chose to leave Eddie to sleep, they had a busy few days and she needed to rest. Jamie elevated her legs on pillows and tended to Annabeth, she was so good that day for her daddy. "Kiss for Mommy…" Jamie held the baby, she touched her little lips to Eddie and laughed. "Come on, let's go to bed, Annabear, you sleep all night like a good girl okay?"

Jamie laid the baby down and laid down with Eddie on the couch. She stirred a bit and sighed in her sleep, Jamie was glad she was having a peaceful dream.

Jamie heard Eddie on the phone when he got up, "Okay, I'll see you then, I'll do my best, I just want to meet her first.'

Jamie kissed Eddie' foot, "Much better…Did they give you a day?"

"Today, they said she's there 7 days a week and is very depressed, doesn't talk much, always smiling and being polite…but quiet. If I can help I want to try now, I know how the first few months is."

Jamie kissed Eddie softly, "I love you, you are so special…"

"And I am so gross, I need to take a shower and get ready," Eddie laughed. "You let me sleep in my clothes."

"You were so adorable," Jamie replied. 'Come on, let's get you washed up before Miss Annabeth wakes up. I'll see if Linda and Danny can keep her."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Annabeth went to her godfather's and Jamie and Eddie headed for the center. Eddie wasn't sure what to expect, but the young pretty redhead with a complacent smile and sad eyes was not it. The coordinator spoke to her briefly, "She got hurt three months ago and just got put into the program, her boyfriend works three jobs to try to keep up and her AD is still so pronounced…"

"Yeah, mine was bad in the beginning too, a wrinkle in my clothing, if the sheets got too hot, it was so bad, she needs to have a caregiver for sure right now," Eddie agreed. "I'll give it a try, what's her name."

"Denise…she's a sweet girl, so polite, but sad and lost…"

Eddie nodded, "I know…" She put her chair in gear and headed over.

"Denise, are you awake?" The girl had her head turned and eyes closed but she shook her head.

"I'm Eddie Reagan. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Denise replied opening her eyes to look at Eddie. The shock was evident.

"It's okay. You don't expect to see women our ages in wheelchairs, especially not quad chairs, but…here we are. Are you having any pain today? I know when I first got hurt I had a lot of pain in the weirdest places."

Eddie began to speak softly and gently to Denise, Jamie watched from the corner of the room, she was already making a connection.

"Well, let me give you my number, if you do feel like talking…" Eddie used the table Denise had to record he phone number. "you can call anytime. I had someone to talk to when I got hurt, he didn't lose his hands, but it helped to hear someone else had an idea you know?"

"I'll be okay, but thanks," Denise replied turning her head. "I'm kind of tired, I think I'll take a nap now."

"Sleep well,' Eddie replied and moved away. "She is really depressed. What kind of PT is she getting, she's got contractures.'

"She's not getting regulation PT, we do some range of motion here," the director replied. 'She's adjusting but she's not…"

Eddie shook her head, "She's not…She's complacent just like me, doesn't want to make waves. I gave her my number. Mark my words, that girl is in deep and she does need a hand to get out of the hole."

"So, what do you think?" Jamie asked as they sat with the coordinator in her office. "You want to try to do this?"

Eddie nodded, "She needs a lot of help, honey. She is…I had you, I don't think her boyfriend is like you were. She didn't' mention his name, not even to say she was upset or anything."

"She is the politest patient in the program, never speaks out or up about a thing, even if she's in spasm," the coordinator replied. "Sometimes I wonder what's happening in her head. That's why I thought of you, Eddie."

"You wonder what she's thinking," Eddie replied. "I'll tell you. She's thinking about how to kill herself, or if she even still can, that's all she's thinking. That's why she's quiet, her mind if consumed by it."

Jamie's jaw almost dropped to hear Eddie say that so matter of factly. He made a note to talk to her about this later. In fact, Jamie couldn't get out of their fast enough, he had to find out about Eddie.

The couple shared hot dogs on the corner after leaving. "Go ahead, ask me," Eddie spoke reading Jamie like a book.

Jamie took a breath, "Okay…did you ever…" He dreaded the reply.

"All the time," Jamie replied. "All the time, I must have come up with ten or twelve ways to do it. And I promise you, Denise is thinking of them too. The difference is, I didn't do it. She might."

Jamie took Eddie's hand and held it softly, "Why didn't you?"

Eddie looked down, "I had you…I lived for you and I still do."

Jamie kissed Eddie, leaning across the bench. "I live for you…and I always will. If you ever feel…"

"I won't," Eddie assured him. "I'd have to be suffering terribly and if I was we'd talk together about what to do, we're a team, partners till death do us part…"

Jamie sealed the promise with a whisper, "Till death do us part…" And then he kissed her

Eddie slept on it to be sure, but then she decided with Jamie's blessing to call the center and agree to mentor Denise in any way possible. "I'll come by tomorrow and talk with her, sure," Eddie agreed. "I hope I can be of help, just an ear to understand, she should speak to the therapist daily though, I know at this point she is at the phase where she's is going to try, I know that."

"We are watching her and trying to reach her, that's why we reached out to you. We'll see you on Monday."

"I think you are doing the right thing Eddie," Jamie replied. "I'm really proud of you. You are going to make a big difference in this girl's life, like Mayor Pool did for you."

Eddie smiled, "I hope so. There's so much life to be had. If I made a different choice, I'd have never realized the love we share or the overwhelming passion that made our little girl or the love of a mother. Denise can have all of that. Maybe I'll bring Annabear with me to see her, who can be sad around this little face."

Jamie tickled the baby's double chin, "Might not be the worst idea. That will be cute to see her there too."

"So, what do you want to do today?" eddie asked. "I know there's Sunday dinner…"

"Nope, Dad has to go to Baker's mothers for a belated Thanksgiving, so we have the afternoon free. What about fried chicken and potato salad, then some movies and family time?"

Eddie beamed, "Okay honey, that sounds like a lot of fun. We've been really busy the last couple of days, let's take time to rest and relax."

Jamie set Eddie up on the couch with pillows for her feet and back, the put Annabeth in her bouncy chair and cuddled together. "Are you still good to go see my father next week? Your dad said he'd come to help smooth the way for us since we'll have the baby."

"Yeah, it's all cleared up for next Friday afternoon, I'll be there. He'll be so happy to see her, he gets so excited over the pictures we send to him."

"Yeah, he should be getting out soon," Eddie smiled. "I really miss him sometimes you know?"

"I know," Jamie kissed Eddie's hair and nuzzled her. "Christmas with the Kranks…" Jamie loaded the video and snuggled her closer to him, enjoying a quite Sunday at home.

"How is she?" Eddie asked the next morning when the van dropped her off at the center. She and Jamie decided not to bring the baby out today, but for Eddie to connect with Denise first. She put on her best smile and drove to the desk. "How is she today?"

"Very quiet," the coordinator replied. "She ate but she's very solemn."

Eddie nodded and drove to where Denise was sitting. "If you do some more therapy on your hands, checking your meds will eventually work," Eddie explained. "But you have to be able to lift your arm. That was the way I was going to go, that or my husband's wife at the time as going to kill me by letting me slip in the bathtub."

"You're married?" Denise asked not quite believing that. "After this?"

Eddie nodded, "I married my best friend, my partner and we have a beautiful baby girl, I'll bring her next time I come see you. Honestly, Denise, there's two ways out of this, death or victory…I toyed with both, and chose victory, I worked my ass off and it paid off for me. But you have to choose, Denise. You have to decide what is right for you. I'd like to help you choose if you'll let me. And If you don't' eat that, I'm going to, I skipped my meal this morning."

Eddie wasn't sure if this approach wouldn't be work. She knew it was really important for Denise to feel understood and embraced by Eddie. Eddie started to eat offering Denise bites. "This takes time and work, but you can learn, you just have to decide. I will help you, I understand, I promise I understand."

Denise felt that she did trust Eddie, "Maybe if I had the support, I have no family..."

"My mom is dead; my dad is in jail... at the time Jamie was married to someone else. It was hard, I was depressed. But eventually things looked up, I was able to do more as I healed. You have to give it a chance. You have to."

"It was insane," Eddied confided to Melissa. "I was actually helping her do things, eat and drink…I felt pretty good about that too."

"I'm sure you do," Melissa smiled. "Perhaps one these day we can both talk to her. Our lives are so rich."

Eddie smiled, "they are, great husbands, great kids, one great dog…and best friend like a sister, I think it's worth a little pain."

"You bet it was," Melissa agreed. "Are you going tonight?"

"Yes, we are going to therapy, and Wednesday, we might be late though," Eddie replied. "Jamie wants to go to the financial advisor, get those things taken care of, and the only appointment he could do was the Wednesday before therapy."

"Oh, Marcus and I have done that too, not that we have much yet right?" Melissa laughed as JJ stood on her thigh. "He wants to run." Eddie put the baby boy down and he began to toddle around with Ray at his heels, herding him.

"Blessed, so very blessed," Eddie smiled. "this time of year, I remember that, you know? Jamie's almost done at the 12th, we'll be seeing my dad this week. So many things are going right, thanks to you and the doctor. I think committing to therapy saved our marriage, made it stronger."

Melissa reached for JJ as he was running down the carpet in the living room. "Where you are going?" she tickled the baby's tummy. "Come on let's get some lunch."

Therapy went well for both couples that night, the bonding and connection coming from the water was intense, and very helpful for their communication.

On Wednesday, Jamie and Eddie were waiting nearly an hour for their appointment. Annabeth sat in her carriage, looking around the big room wide eyes, not making a peep. "We are going to be late for therapy," Eddie sighed. 'Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, I want to get this settled before the new year and the new job," Jamie replied. "Just relax, we can miss one session, we can make it up with Dr. Rosen."

Eddie nodded and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, the two speaking softly about the money the planned to invest and their goals for future.

The meeting took longer than expected, there was no way they would make their session. "We're already dressed up nicely, let's go to Sparks for dinner, I'm sure we can get a table if we mention Dad."

Eddie laughed, "For a dinner at the best steakhouse in town you'll use your hook. Okay, let's go."

With Annabeth's cute smile and the power of Frank's name, it only took about a half hour for Jamie to get a table on the side of the restaurant. Jamie placed their drink order then, "I have to use the bathroom, are you okay here?"

"I'm fine, I'll order the appetizer if the waiter comes back," Eddie told Jamie. They loved the oysters.

The waiter didn't come back while Jamie was gone, however, Eddie was approached by someone she thought she'd never see again while she waited for her husband to come back. "Eddie Janko?"

Eddie looked up to see her ex-boyfriend Paul Bauer standing next to her. Eddie took a deep breath, "It's Eddie Reagan now. Hello, Paul. How are you?"

Annabeth looked up at the stranger and made a baby noise. Eddie turned to her daughter, "It's okay sweetie pie, Mommy's here."

"Mommy? Congratulations, she is beautiful," Paul smiled. "May I sit a moment?"

"Jamie will be back in a few minutes but yes, be my guest," Eddie replied graciously.

Paul sat down and took a breath, "I don't want to bring up any bad memories for you, but I did hope that you and I would run into each other one day."

"Why?" Eddie asked. "We were over before we even got started because of the accident."

"I know, and I really hoped to have the opportunity to apologize for that one day, to say I'm sorry for not sticking around and being there for you," Paul explained. "It wasn't something I was prepared to do at the time, not with…"

"Paul," Eddie said firmly. "I am not sorry that you didn't stick around, if you did, I probably would have clung to that and done anything you wanted to keep you with me I'm so happy now, I'm married to the love of my life and we have our baby girl."

"I knew, you know, that you and Jamie would end up together somehow," Paul smiled. 'So, did Sydney. I saw her a few months ago, her son is a peach and she's pregnant again."

"Well I'll be," Jamie replied as he returned to the table. "I guess finding your soulmate changes a person."

Paul stood up to shake Jamie's hand, "Are you okay, Eddie?" Jamie had never liked Paul. He shook his hand only a moment before taking his seat.

Eddie looked up at Jamie and smiled, "I'm good. I'm really good."

Paul took his leave a moment later, Jamie looked at Eddie, "I'm so proud of you, you always handle these things so well. She gently kissed his lips and smiled, "It's a gift."

"Eddie, relax," Jamie told his wife for the fifth time that night. "It's just your father and he loves you so much. There's no reason to be scared or upset by this visit. My dad is going to make sure they don't embarrass us with the searches this time. You are going to be fine."

"I know that, I just…" Eddie sighed. "I don't like the environment, it bothers me, but he does need to see the baby before she's not a baby anymore. Let's do this."


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Jamie got Eddie and Annabeth safely into the van, then headed for the prison containing Armin. Frank was there with Baker and his detail, already greasing the wheels for a smooth arrival. "There they are now. Warden, this is my youngest son Jamie, his wife and Armin's daughter, Eddie and my precious little Annabeth. Come see Grandpa…" Frank scooped the infant up and cradled her to his chest.

The warden walked them through the security process then led them to the room where Armin was waiting. Eddie took a breath, this was always hard for her. Jamie rubbed the side of her neck as Frank placed the baby in her arms. "Go on, let him see."

Jamie pushed the chair to the table where Armin was waiting for them. He gasped when he saw the angelic face of his grandchild looking up at him, "Edit, she looks just like you. She's…" Armin's voice caught on the emotion.

Eddie's eyes also filled as she watched her father holding her baby girl. The day Annabeth was born was the most magical day she could remember. The same was true for Armin, "You were about this size Edit, at her age. You were the tiniest little thing I remember seeing and holding. You were so light. I never loved like I did when I held you that first time, so small, so new to this world. Jamie, I know your love for Edit was never as strong as when this little one came."

Jamie rubbed Eddie's hair, "The baby has strengthened our bond, that's for sure, but you know the depth of my love for your daughter."

"I do," Armin replied. "You loved her enough to risk losing her to protect her. It was hard on her, but it was also coming from a place of love, a love that created this precious baby." Armin bestowed a kiss and a Hungarian blessing on the baby's head. Annabeth kicked and smiled.

"Dad?" Eddie asked almost an hour later. Armin had been very quiet while he held her baby and enjoyed her little coos and wiggles. "Is there something wrong?" She knew seeing her in the chair was unnerving for him and his reaction was hard for her. She didn't like hurting her father.

"No, Edit, no there's nothing wrong," Armin replied. "It's just that I need to talk to you about something I'm concerned might upset you."

"Frank, can you please take Annabeth out for a bit so Jamie and I can listen to Dad?" Eddie asked. "I don't want her to feel anxious."

Frank agreed and took the baby to Baker, he knew what Armin was about to say and wanted to be there to support Eddie when she heard. Armin and Frank had discussed this in one of their bi-weekly phone calls about their kids.

When Frank was seated behind Jamie and Eddie, Armin took a deep breath and reached into his jumpsuit, placing a photo of a woman nearly identical to Eddie on the table in front of them.

"That's not Mom, is it?" Eddie asked knowing she did not resemble her mother very much at all. "And it's not me…who is that?" Frank moved his hand to Eddie' shoulder as Armin spoke. 'That's a picture of Constance, Constance Moore, she's your half-sister. Older by two years."

Eddie felt her breath catch, "Excuse me, she's my what?"

"I know it's a shock," Armin began gently. Eddie turned her chair, "You knew about this?" she asked Frank. "Did you know about it too?" She looked at Jamie.

"No, I didn't," Jamie replied quickly. "Dad?"

"Just recently," Frank replied. "Hear him out."

Jamie rubbed Eddie's neck so she could feel his supportive touch as Armin spoke. "I was married to your mother at the time, I was ashamed of what I had done. We learned children would be nearly impossible for us, and it crushed us both. It wasn't a relationship, but a daughter came from it. I kept the two families apart, selfishly, but your mother did know about it and when you came, you were our world. I want you to know about Connie because I'm getting older and I would like the two of you to have a relationship. She is coming next week, and I'd like for you to be here."

Eddie was shaking, Jamie's attention turned to her and her comfort. He tipped the chair and softly stroked her hair and cheek until she calmed a bit. "Meet her? After all this time? With me like this?"

"She knows all about you, she has a seven-year-old son, a cousin for Annabeth…" Armin began.

"No, he's not. Sean and Jack, and as luck has it, Nikki, are her cousins, not the child of a person I will never know and never did know. She's not my sister, she's not anything. Jamie, I want to go!"

"Eddie, now hold on," Frank spoke up. "You just have to meet her honey, not have a relationship if you don't want to do that. It's okay."

Jamie looked at Frank, "It might be okay, Dad, but it might not be. Can we have a little privacy please? Eddie and me?"

Frank nodded, "I'll get a quiet place for you to talk it out."

Jamie's focus was to get Eddie calmed down. Frank took them to a quiet room when Jamie placed a soft kiss on Eddie's forehead. "Just take a couple of breaths for me. Here, sip this." He held a bottle of water, "I know it's hard to hear this, I know, and we do not have to make a choice now okay. We don't have to. I'm here and I love you so much. We don't' have to make a choice."

"I…" Eddie sucked in a few hard breaths. "Today was our day, for me and for the baby to meet Dad, his FIRST, then to find out she's not…that she doesn't hold that special distinction for him or anyone!"

"Hold on, she does, she is the first Reagan girl born to us and the first in a long time, she is very special because she is our baby girl, our precious little angel," Jamie soothed.

"He could have told me, he lied all this time! It's more lies, again and again it's lies!"

"I know, try to calm down, this is not good for you, okay," Jamie whispered. "Try to calm down for me and listen to me."

Jamie knelt before Eddie and held her hands in his. "We are not going to do this, we are not going to let him or anyone push us. If you don't want to meet his woman, you don't have to. We will talk about it another day when you feel better. Try to rest a few minutes, I'm going to talk to our fathers and be right back. Do you want me to have Baker bring the baby in and you three sit?"

Eddie nodded, she didn't want to be alone, but she knew that Jamie had to speak for her and he couldn't do that and be here at the same time.

Baker settled next to Eddie helping her drink water and rest while Jamie stepped out, "Do not even, Dad," he replied. "You could have told me so I was able to prepare her. You know what can happen when she gets all upset."

Frank sighed, "Armin asked…"

"Armin doesn't get to ask, now she's sick and upset, that's not fair to her to be blindsided like this. I should have known, and I should have told her in our own home."

Frank sighed, he knew Jamie was right about that. He has made a mistake.

Jamie faced arms, his jaw like granite. "Here is what is going to happen," he began. "I'm taking my wife and baby home, Eddie is very upset and needs her rest. Normally, I would say we aren't having anything to do with you or this woman after seeing how much it's hurting Eddie, but you have been a huge help to me in the past and I appreciate it. I'll talk to Eddie in a day or two when she's had time to adjust and is feeling better. After that, my father will call you about when or if Eddie will be ready. It's clear you two discuss personal things all the time." Another glare at Frank.

"I want the two girls to get to know one another," Armin replied to Frank after Jamie left with Eddie and the baby. "I'm sorry if I caused problems for you with Jamie."

"We'll work it out, he's concerned for Eddie, she wasn't looking that good when they left," Frank sighed. "I should have prepared her, I forget sometimes she's medically fragile."

"She is doing really well," Armin agreed. "And that baby girl is so precious, she is really precious."

"She is, I'll be in touch," Frank replied and took his leave with Baker. "Don't even say it, you warned me and I didn't listen to your expert advice."

"I wasn't going to say anything other than to reassure you that Jamie has a level head and he'll come around," Baker replied gently.

"Thank you," Frank sighed. "Also, he's a slower burn, it takes him longer to come around. We'll be all right. I'll have Pop check in on them later."

Jamie put Eddie directly in the recliner when they got home. She barely said two words the entire ride home, but the color of her face worried him. "Okay, I want you to just rest," Jamie told her quietly. "I'm going to get some cloths for your feet."

Jamie barely made it to the kitchen when he heard Eddie sob. He took the cloths back and sat down on the arm of the chair. "Let it go, Angel. Talk to me."

"This was our day, mine and the baby…and he ruined it again! He ruined it again, Jamie, he ruins everything!" Eddie sobbed. "And that woman, she's me, she's what I should be, what I would be in two years if this didn't happen."

"No, she's not," Jamie soothed. "She's not you at all. She is someone that resembles you, but she is not my wife or Annabear's mother, she is not my partner and best friend. Those are the things you will still be in two years."

Eddie wasn't ready to hear that yet she was too hurt and angry to let him settle her down. "I won't be able to play with her at the park or anything else, this other girl can play with her son and I thought I had the first Janko grandbaby, I thought at least I could do that…"

Eddie gasped trying to soothe her breathing, but failing. Jamie sighed, he knew where this was headed. "All right, calm down, Angel. All right." He let it go.

Jamie kept Eddie busy that night, he put a call into Nancy and Melissa and filled them in, he didn't know if she would reach out. He put a call into Clifford, they were going to stay home and close ranks for the next day or so until he felt that Eddie was a bit more stable and ready to begin to cope.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Eddie didn't take about the topic for two days, if Jamie tried she shut it down, finally after almost 48 full hours, she took a breath and spoke. "I want her to come here, if I'm going to meet my half-sister after all these years, I want it to be here on my turf. I'm at the disadvantage here, I'm the one that is in the wheelchair, and she is the one with the freedom to move, she even knew about me so…I want to meet his woman here."

Jamie nodded, he had hoped Eddie would open to meeting Constance, she was family, and Jamie knew how important that was to have. He'd give anything for more time with Joe, this was a late gift for Eddie. "I'll have my father set it up," Jamie replied. "Try for the weekend?"

"The sooner the better before I lose my nerve," Eddie replied. "Make sure Nancy or Linda can do my hair and face for me, I don't want any mistakes on that day."

Jamie got that, Eddie had to feel her best, confident, happy, and secure to do this thing. "I'll call them first and get a day. I'm proud of you, Angel and you know I'll be right by your side holding your hand. You have to do this, you'll regret it if you don't."

"Jamie," Eddie reached her hand out to try to catch his. Jamie took her hand into his own and listened. "Thank you, these last couple days have been really hard on me and you've been, as usual my rock. I love you so much and I would not trade this for my legs back. I wouldn't."

Jamie leaned over and gave Eddie a soft kiss, "I wouldn't either, I'd give mine up to have this. I never want to change a thing."

They cuddled a few minutes in each other's arms, kissing and gently touching before Jamie went to make the calls.

Saturday was the chosen day. Frank told Armin Eddie's preference, the other father was sad, but he understood he had to earn back Eddie's tentative trust. Armin reached out to Constance with Jamie and Eddie's address. She was glad to go and meet her sister there.

"This is definitely a story," Nancy said to Eddie as she helped her select and outfit and assisted with some of the cooking. "I think you'll impress her and charm her with you pretty face, your beautiful smile, and that spirit that stuck out to Paul and me when we first met you in Virginia three years ago. Relax. Make lips for me."

Nancy applied the lipstick and softly touched Eddie's cheek, "Try to remember it's not her fault, she was cheated the same as you were. Try not to hold a grudge too long with your father either, life is just too short. He made his mistakes, but he loves you."

"I know, but he's done it to me over and over again, Nancy. I can only trust so much before…" Eddie's voice broke. "I can't talk about this yet."

Nancy gave Eddie a hug, you don't' have to, have a look, I think you look pretty good if I do say so myself."

Eddie looked beautiful, she wore the blue maxi dress Jamie got her for her birthday. Nancy had put her hair back in a half of ponytail, the remaining amount of hair fell around her shoulders and framed her perfectly made-up face. "For all the days for my arm to go spastic," Eddie sighed. "It's really tight, you see it?"

"Sure do, let's stretch you before she gets here. If she comes and I'm still here, I'll sneak out the side door," Nancy reassured.

The stretches helped, Jamie set out a tray of spiral sandwiches and cheese and crackers for snacks. At precisely three, the doorbell rang. Jamie took a breath, kissed Eddie gently on the lips, "You look beautiful, Angel," he whispered before going to open the door.

It was surreal for Jamie to see Constance there. She was built very similar to Eddie, short, full bosom, with the shapely legs and curvy body Eddie had before the accident. Jamie did not see the differences or the changes often but being face to face with a woman that was almost Eddie's twin struck a chord.

The atrophy had taken mover most of her body now. Her leg and feet had succumbed almost right away but now her back curved with the effects of arthritis, however her deltoids, shoulders and face still maintained a normal tone. Eddie's bosom remained full and perky, she often teased Jamie that was a result of his stimulation. Eddie was, by far, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. "Welcome, I'm Jamie," he greeted with a smile. "Eddie's just inside."

Jamie moved to let Constance in. She wore he hair up in a bun, understated make-up, jeans and a Christmas sweater, she was seemingly down to earth and smiled brightly at Eddie. "When Dad said I looked like you, he wasn't kidding. I'm so honored that he said that, you look absolutely beautiful."

Eddie looked up at her mobile near twin and forced her own smile, this was going to be tough.

Constance like Eddie, was highly intelligent. Before coming to meet her sister, she did a lot of reading about her injury. Instead of trying to shake Eddie's hand, Constance patted the top of it the squeezed her shoulder. "It's so nice to meet you face to face," she greeted with a smile.

Eddie pushed a smile, "I'm sorry, I just found out about this a few days ago, I'm not entirely…"

"It's okay, I was shocked too, but at least it answered my questions about why Dad was never around when I was growing up," Constance replied.

"I was going to say the same thing," Eddie replied. "Would you like some refreshment? The baby is napping but she'll be up in a little while if you want to see her."

Constance took a few sandwiches, there was no end to how awkward this was for her, she didn't' know what to say to Eddie at all.

Jamie tried to keep the conversation going, telling the story of how they met, how they fell in love. "I met my husband at work too, when I was in my early twenties. He was older than me, the marriage lasted three months. You are incredibly lucky to have found your soul mate. Dad didn't' tell me much about how all of this happened."

Eddie sighed, "Drunk driver. He t-boned my car and left me for dead. I would have died if not for Jamie I think, he made some tough decisions but here I am to tell about them so…"

Jamie sat back and watched, both women were extremely guarded, neither one ready to open up. Was the from Armin and their mistrust of him? He was almost thankful when Annabeth cried, her cuteness would break the ice.

"There's my cutie pie," Eddie smiled. "Did you have a good sleep? Come to Mommy." Eddie made her arms and Jamie laid the baby on her lap. Constance looked at her niece and smiled brightly. "Oh, she is so precious. How old is she now?"

"Almost four months," Eddie replied. "I just brought her to see Dad for the first time, foolishly I thought she was his first grandchild."

"I'm sorry for that, for all of the mystery," Constance sighed. "But…you don't have to feel like you need to compete with me. I've always felt like I was competing with someone, and when I pushed Dad about it and he told me about you. This cutie is his first granddaughter, here's my son, Adam."

Constance showed a picture of a dark haired little boy with a mischievous smile. "His name is Adam."

"He's cute, how old is he?" Eddie asked the children beginning to drive the conversation.

"He's four, his father has him this weekend, I miss him when he's not with me."

"I miss Annabeth too when Jamie and I have some couple times and she goes to his brother or father's house, I miss her so much and that's my choice," Eddie empathized. The entire time they spoke, Eddie watched Constance hold her glass, pick up a snack…she wasn't bothered by her shapely legs or that should could move her body, what really got to Eddie was Constance using her fingers. That was what Eddie missed.

Jamie excused himself to take a call from Clifford while the ladies spoke. While Eddie rocked Annabeth on her lap, the baby caught a piece of Eddie's hair and held on tight. She began to tug on the silken strand, forcing Eddie's head to turn and Eddie to wince in pain. "Annabeth, no no," Eddie told her while Ray perked up to get Jamie. The little girls spitty fist was almost stuck in Eddie's hair. Eddie was powerless to disentangle her.

Constance moved quickly, taking Annabeth's hands and twisting Eddie's hair free. It was like a knife in Eddie's heart to see her do that so easily, that was just another item on the list of things she couldn't do for herself or her daughter. Constance moved the baby on Eddie's lap, "There now, you settle down with Mommy. Do you think she needs a bottle? I can help you make it while Jamie is busy."

"She's not ready for a bottle yet," Eddie replied. "Ray, go get Jamie.' Eddie didn't' want to be by herself with Constance anymore.

The visit only lasted a short while longer, it was Sunday dinner the following day and Jamie didn't' want Eddie to get too tired. They shook hands with Constance and she headed for home. Eddie didn't want to talk very much, and Jamie didn't push it, he let her be.

The next day at the family home, Eddie was still quiet. "How did it go?" Henry asked while Eddie was visiting with Linda and changing Annabeth's diaper.

"She seemed nice enough," Jamie replied. "Very personable, very articulate but Eddie doesn't seem to be connecting yet. She's holding herself back and I don't get why that is."

"It's an adjustment," Frank replied. "She got blindsided and it has to be hard to see Constance and think of herself as she used to be."

"Eddie mentioned that, but she's not affected by that so much, usually," Jamie sighed. "She's usually more resilient than that."

"This is not that," Frank used his old trademark line. "This is much much bigger."

"There we go, warm and dry" Linda smiled as she diapered the baby. "How you doing Eddie? You are so quiet."

"Having a tough time," Eddie replied. "I want to like her, I really do want to but it's so hard."

"Having a sister is hard, and that's from a person that was raised with her siblings,' Linda empathized. "I was estranged from my sister for years until my niece nearly died and still we don't have the best relationship. You barely know this woman, you don't have the same mother, it's going to be hard."

"She…" Eddie sighed. "I don't know…"

"She looks just like you," Linda reasoned. "With some huge exceptions, you could be twins. I'm not sure I'd want to be around her and relate with her, and whether you want to be up to you, don't let anyone pressure you or push you. Okay?"

"She's just so…able," Eddie chose her word. "She can walk and use her body and I can't. Look at me…look at my hips, they protrude out if I don't wear a skirt or dress that hides it. She looked fabulous in her jeggings, like I used to look before all of this. Jamie says this is a blessing, but this body is not a blessing."

"You see the flaws, we see the triumph, that's because you're our family and we love you," Linda replied. "Don't' look at Connie's body, look at her soul. If she is your twin in that then you are very blessed to have her in your life. If she isn't, then well…you have us and don't' need her. I know it's hard to ignore the body part, I know it is honey."

"You can see so much has changed, right?" Eddie asked. "So much has changed."

"Yes," Linda agreed. "A lot has, and a lot will still change on the outside for all of us, we don't change where it counts honey. Not if we don't' choose to do it. So, take this for what it's worth, I'd try with Constance, I'd see what developed but if you aren't comfortable, then don't do it, don't go there. You take control, and if Jamie pushes you, I'll handle him."

"That's the other thing," Eddie sighed. "Jamie, I feel like he deserves more than me. He's so fit and conscious about exercise, incredibly handsome…I can't do anything physical with him, I know he loves to fish and go camping, I can't do those things with him."

"I know, and that has to be hard, but if Jamie wanted that kind of companionship, he wouldn't have made the choice to marry you. He knew what he was doing, and he did it with an open mind. You have nothing to worry about, except this one here, I think she just bit me. She's cutting an early tooth."

Eddie laughed, "Thanks Linda, I know. Give me that monkey, you better get in the kitchen before Danny tries to cook."

Jamie quickly darted out of the hallway, he didn't want Eddie or Linda to know he overheard what Eddie had confessed. He didn't want her to feel like she was not woman enough for him. "Hey, Dad, can you babysit Annabeth for us Tuesday night? I want to do a special dinner for Eddie, to make her feel a little better, just her and me at home, you know?"

"Of course, always ready and able to watch my beautiful granddaughter," Frank smiled. "Drop her by 1PP after work and Baker will mind her until I get finished."

Jamie smirked, Eddie wouldn't see this coming.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety Eight

Eddie was sitting in office on Tuesday afternoon when Clifford poked his head into her office. "Eddie, there are two ladies here for you, they said Jamie asked them to come and see you."

Eddie's brows knitted in confusion, she didn't remember Jamie making any appointments for her specifically. "Okay, send them back," was the only answer she could give.

"Oh, my goodness!" one of the woman gasped. She was the older of the two, both blondes, the older about fifty, the younger maybe 21. "You are gorgeous, there's so much I can do with that head of hair. Janie, those cheek bones…"

"Excuse me, what…" Eddie began as both woman moved and began to cover her clothing with smocks.

"Oh, I guess we are a surprise," Janie laughed. "Your husband hired us to do your hair and make-up and your boss let us in. So, you sit back and relax, and we'll make you even more beautiful."

Eddie never knew when Jamie would get in a romantic mood and do something like this, she looked at Clifford, "Are you sure this is okay? I didn't finish my accounting letters."

"It's fine, they can go out Monday, if I had more time with my wife to do things like this before she…I would do it. Go on now and enjoy." Clifford took his leave and the two ladies began to make Eddie over.

Eddie's hair went in to a curly bun with a couple of tendrils hanging around her face. Her face was powdered, and cheek bones highlighted with blush and bronzer. Her eyes were accentuated with a soft pink base and lavender eyeshadow and finally her lips were lined and filled in with warm pinks. The entire thing took an hour but when Eddie saw herself in the mirror, it felt as if years had disappeared. "Oh, my goodness, I…"

"Glad you like it honey," Janie smiled. "Your husband will too I'm sure. It's easy when we have someone so pretty to work on."

"Thank you so much," Eddie blushed. "You are very talented; may I have your card please? My husband will have events…"

"Your husband saved Janie's life," Stacey replied. "We will do your hair and make-up anytime, anyplace. He has the number."

There was no end to the wonder that Jamie performed on the job, it was good that some people wanted to give back.

Stacey and Jane had barley left when Henry arrived with a box. "Oh, you look so lovely, sweet girl."

"Thanks, the ladies Jamie brought in were so talented, they worked wonders," Eddie smiled.

"They had a good canvas," Henry replied. "Now, let's open this box and see what Jamie has up his sleeve for you"

Eddie fingered the bow and pulled the strings open, slowly opening her gift. Inside the box, wrapped but not taped, was a deep purple dress that snugly fit Eddie's upper body, showing off the definition and shape of that area brilliantly. The neckline was a sharp, low V and the material draped along the breast line and down off the shoulder. The skirt was full and masked easily areas that Eddie was feeling self-conscious about. Jamie didn't want that to overshadow this night. For her feet, Jamie purchased deep purple silk slippers, delicate, but soft and comfortable. "Henry…this dress…"

"Will be more beautiful when I get you in it…let's go now…" Henry smiled knowing a more exciting night awaited Eddie.

When Henry had Eddie in the dress, he pushed her chair out to the car. There wasn't the usual van, but a limo. Jamie had shelled out some of his lawyer salary to make this night very special for them. "Oh, he went all, out didn't he? "Eddie smiled as Henry and Clifford helped her into the car.

"He did, he always says nothing is too good for you," Henry smiled. "You comfortable?"

Eddie nodded, "How could I not be in this luxury car? Do you know what else he has in mind?"

"I don't' know except that he did ask Francis to keep Annabeth tonight. She's at the 1PP daycare, also known as, Baker, Garret and Sergeant Gormley right now."

Eddie laughed, "Oh God, my baby will never be the same again."

The limo moved through the streets of Brooklyn finally arriving at Jamie and Eddie's house. A white carpet was rolled out and lined with rose petals. Eddie gasped and smiled then waited with Henry until Jamie opened the door. Eddie's chair was decorated with flowers, Jamie stood there smiling.

He was dressed in a three-piece black suit with his hair slicked back and his face close and clean shaven. His thousand-watt smiled sparkled like the silver cufflinks he worse on his wrists. On his feet were a pair of black men's slippers. He smelled heavenly when he bent down to pick up Eddie and place her in the chair. Jamie knew Eddie would look beautiful in the dress but that she would be this ravishing, even he didn't expect. "You look so…I can't even say beautiful, there aren't words for how beautiful you look."

"I feel it too," Eddie replied as Jamie laid a bouquet of lilies in her arms. "Shall we go inside Mrs. Reagan?"

"We shall…" Eddie was so happy her eyes were smiling.

Henry headed out to pick up Colleen in the limo, Jamie had graciously given it to them for the night. Inside the house, a dinner had been cooked and was simmering on the stove. Jamie set the table with the silver candlesticks Henry gave them when Annabeth was born and their best china. There was another bouquet of flowers off to the right of the table, so that they could speak without the centerpiece bothering them. The CD player was playing soft jazz…there was no question of the romance that night, they could both feel the love.

Jamie turned the CD to Elton John, a very appropriate choice for that night. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Reagan?"

Eddie smiled, 'You certainly may."

Jamie lifted Eddie and held her lengthwise, he didn't' do this often, it was hard for both, but sometimes it was just the right thing and the right way. Eddie was light now, Jamie held her close and swayed, "I can feel the love tonight, every night that I hold you, I can feel it,' he whispered. "You are my only love, my special love."

"You're mine," Eddie whispered and laid her head on Jamie's chest. They danced the entire song wrapped in one another's arms. Jamie set Eddie down on the dining room chair. He gently strapped her into the seat and served their meal. The beef bourgeon was already cut and bite size on both their plates. Jamie poured some wine and clinked their glasses. Everything was already set for Eddie, the streamline made it feel normal for her.

They kept the conversation light and happy, discussing the baby, their work, and lives together. They were totally focused on each other, they were the only person in each other's world.

When the meal was finished, Jamie reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes…I have a little gift."

"After all of this?" Eddie asked. "You did enough, you out did yourself."

"Just do it," Jamie encouraged, and Eddie obeyed laughing and smiling.

Jamie placed two pieces of paper on the table, one color blue, the other colored gold. "Okay, open."

Eddie looked at two new coupons, the blue one was for one night of swimming, just the two of them at the pool. "It's a physical thing we can do together, I can hold you tight and we can swim and float and be one with the water."

Eddie smiled, she craved the physical with Jamie. The gold was for one date night each week, just the two of them, no matter how old they got, no matter what was happening…That warmed Eddie's heart. "I love you Jamie…and I think I'm I need of a bath…"

Jamie laughed, "I think you are right…" Jamie kissed Eddie's lips and undid the straps. He carried her to the bathroom as they laughed and smiled the whole way through their home.

They chose to make love on their bed and not in the water. Jamie stayed outside the tub and slowly bathed Eddie. He filled the tub with her favorite bath salts and rose petals and dipped the rag in the scented water. Jamie washed her body gently, trailing kisses up and down her skin as he did so. In his mind this was just the set-up, the real fun was for their bedroom.

Jamie carried Eddie dripping wet from the tub and laid her on the bed. That two was made up with silk sheets and adorned with rose petals. "Jamie, this is all so beautiful…just so beautiful."

"You are beautiful," Jamie whispered and laid her down on the bed. Jamie moved over her body holding her close, the water from her body dampening the sheets and Jamie's shirt and pants. He carefully removed them and held Eddie's body to his, skin to skin. Jamie traced the droplets of water on Eddie's body. In the softest of whispers, he murmured his movement, his desires. Eddie sighed in his arms, "Jamie…I…"

"I know, Angel, I know I'm right here, I'm right here," Jamie whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll see." Jamie kissed Eddie's belly button, his tongue swirled around the tiny, tight spot. Eddie's mind exploded with memories of the sensation. Her imagination ran wild thinking how luxurious all of this felt.

Jamie ran his hand down each of her legs, cupping her feet and placing kisses there before sliding each leg and propping it up. Jamie slid up the bed and kissed Eddie's lips gently. "I've dreamt of this moment, and I dream of all these moments," Jamie murmured. "Kiss me, my Angel."

Eddie tilted her head and kissed Jamie deeply. As their tongues met, and Jamie slid his into Eddie's body, he closed the space between them and thrust gently in and out of Eddie. "I'm moving Angel, and you are so tight and soft around me…your body is moving too, it's doing what it knows is right, we are so right…"

"We are,' Eddie sighed. "Jamie…" Her vision whited out and her mind took her to ecstasy as Jamie's body did the same for him. They were connected, their souls and their minds, only with Jamie would Eddie's body react this way, Eddie knew it, it was their love that made it work, it was their love that made everything right.

Eddie rubbed her cheek on Jamie's chest a few mornings later, it was a lazy Saturday, Annabeth was still sleeping. They planned to wrap some Christmas gifts and put up the tree. Jamie rubbed Eddie's back, "There's something on your mind," he whispered, he knew his wife too well.

"Constance," Eddie admitted. "Most of the time since I met her last week. I think I should try to make a go of this, that I should try to at least get to know her a little better before making a further decision. I wanted to see how you felt about that."

"I think that's a great idea," Jamie replied. "You might really like each other, you might become friends. You won't know until you try, but know this, I will be right by your side for this, every step of the way."

Eddie smiled, "That's what I hoped you'd say. I'm going to give her a call today and see if she wants to have coffee on Wednesday when you work at the 12th, your last day. I'll be home all day, Pop or Linda can help me set up and we'll have the visit overlap with when you get home."

Jamie agreed to the idea and after another half hour of leisurely talking, he got up and settled Eddie and Annabeth for the day.

Constance wasn't expecting a call from Eddie. She had reached out earlier that week, but no one returned the call. If she were in Eddie's position, she'd want to have all the help she could get, another person to call upon for assistance. She would do that, it was her job if she was going to be in the role of sister. When the call came a week after their meeting Constance took it and accepted Eddie's invitation for that week. It was worth a try, especially if Jamie was at work for part of that day, she would have the opportunity to speak to Eddie without fear of missteps that Armin warned her about.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

As luck would have it, Jamie would never arrive for the appointed time that day. The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas were always crazy, more theft, more suicide, more of everything, so Jamie was at the precinct more than the law office. He was closing out a solo tour, JJ had an ear infection and Marcus had to help out with him, when he saw a driver moving erratically on Madison Avenue. He didn't expect to see Nina behind the wheel of the car. "License and registration," Jamie instructed when he pulled her over.

"Ouch!" Nina gasped instead of reaching for her wallet. "Jamison, thank God it's you. The baby is coming too fast!"

Jamie took a look and realized easily that Nina wasn't just in labor, but in active labor. "Okay, hey, it's going to be okay. Can you stand at all, we'll lie you down in the back of the car and I'll radio for bus."

Nina took a breath, "I think I can." How often had she told Eddie that she could do anything physically possible if she thought she could do it. Nina bit her lip and with Jamie's help got into the backseat of her car. Jamie called for help then knelt down beside Nina moving her skirt aside. She had taken her panties off when her water broke. "Okay, Nina, the baby is crowning. I can see the head, so take a deep breath and bare down for me."

Nina took a long breath and pushed as Jamie held her gaze encouraging her with his gentle voice. The EMT crew arrived just seconds before the baby. Jamie moved around behind Nina and helped her push. "You are doing really great, Nina," Jamie smiled as she gave the final push that would bring her baby boy into the world.

The medics handed the baby boy to Jamie so they could safety transfer Nina to the stretcher. The baby was a bit bigger than Annabeth had been when she was first born, probably close to 8 lbs. Jamie smiled at the infant who was squalling from his incredible journey.

Jamie handed the boy back to his mother when Nina was settled on the gurney, "Good luck," Jamie smiled. "Send us some pictures." He tickled the baby's tiny foot, here go you little guy. Welcome to New York."

Jamie waved as the ambulance pulled away containing Nina and her baby. When he got home that night he was smiling broadly, but Eddie was a bit put off with his tardiness.

"You could have called," Eddie replied. "I was worried and I had to cover this up with Constance here. You promised me you were going to be here."

Jamie felt terrible about that, he had promised his support, but what could he do? "I'm sorry, I had an erratic driver and it turned out to be Nina in labor. She had a baby boy in the backseat of her car."

"Oh, that is so sweet, are they okay?" Eddie asked. She couldn't fault him for doing his job, and truth be told, the visit with Constance was rather nice. They agreed to continue speaking and have a more open relationship with each other, if not sisters yet, then at least friends.

"Oh, yes," Jamie replied. "They are fine, they are in the hospital now. He was so much bigger than our Annabear, made her look like a tiny little bit. Something so special about a baby though you know?"

"I do," Eddie replied. "I hope you asked her to send pictures."

"Of course I did," Jamie replied. "You seemed cross when I got in, it wasn't just that I didn't' call. What's wrong?"

"Annabeth was fussy, Melissa wasn't able to help, and I just was counting on you being home, Then you didn't and I got nervous that something happened on your last day."

Jamie closed the gap between them and gave Eddie a warm tight hug. "I'm okay, I'm sorry you got worried, it wasn't my intention at all to make you get upset. I should have called."

Eddie sighed, "I didn't realize how tightly I was holding my breath about this until today. I guess I really am ready to stop being a cop's wife and start being just a wife."

"You'll never be just a wife," Jamie murmured giving her a kiss on the head. "You'll be my wife, my very special wife that I love more than life itself. You feel like going out, we can take the baby and get some burgers or something to celebrate."

"No today," Eddie replied. "Tomorrow, the baby was very fussy and I don't want to expose her to the cold."

Jamie lifted Annabeth from her swing, "You've been a fussbudget today? Yeah, Daddy's home now… You want to help Daddy and Mommy make chicken?"

The baby fussed again for a minute then kicked her feet and gave a small smile. "She's too cute. Let's go make something to eat, tomorrow, though Mrs. Reagan, we paint the town red."

Eddie had her reasons for not wanting to go that night aside from the fussy baby, the next night, Renzulli and some of the others from the 12th had a party planned for Jamie, a good luck bon voyage.

Jamie cooked the chicken while Eddie worked to stir sauces and push veggies through the electric slicer. It was a peaceful domestic scene, one of many that would come as time went by.

During dinner, Jamie's phone beeped. He picked it up when he saw a photo message. The caption read, "Thank you for helping us today. Love Nina, Doug, and Dylan Jamison…

"It's the baby,' Jamie told Eddie and showed her the phone. "Look at his name."

Eddie's face broke into a bright smile, "that was so sweet of her, aw, he is bigger than Annabeth was. Our girl is so small…".

"She's petite, but she's perfect. So is this life, this is our version of perfect."

Eddie leaned up and kissed Jamie's lips, she couldn't agree more.

Jamie had the next few days free to complete the mental transition between being a cop and being a lawyer. He and Eddie spent the day with the baby then got ready to go out and celebrate not only his last day at the 12th but the first day of the rest of their lives.

Jamie helped Eddie dress in flowing black pants, a red turtleneck sweater that hugged her cleavage, and her hair in a full fluffy ponytail. They would go to one of their old partner haunts, Jamie dind't know how ever they would not be alone

Renzulli was there at the party when they arrived along with Regetti, McKenna, Marcus, Danny, and other officers Jamie served with. "Bon voyage, Kid," Renzulli smiled. "We're gonna miss you, but we all know you are going to do fabulous at the new job. Before we start drinking, this is from your brothers and sisters in blue at the 12th.

Jamie took the gift and unwrapped it, inside was a gorgeous leather briefcase and thick, engraved fountain pen. Jamie was touched by this, the support of his friends and coworkers. Jamie smiled, "Thank you all, don't hesitate to come and see us, our door is always open."

The group toasted Jamie, "All right, now let's drink,' Danny laughed. "First round on the Kid!"

Eddie sat back and watched her husband be the center of attention, he was smiling and laughing though keeping his drinking to a minimum. Kara and a few of Eddie's friends sat with her, the small group laughing and remembering their time together.

When they got back home that night, another gift was waiting for Jamie. "Annabeth picked the color," Eddie told him holding the sleeping baby girl in her arms. "She likes her Daddy in grey and blue."

The new suit was Italian made; eddie had purchased three shirts to go with it, one white, one lighter grey and one blue. She got him two ties to match those and inside a velvet box was a set of cufflinks. Instead of the traditional monogram it sported a large J, a large E, and a small A in between. "Eddie, this is…" Jamie held his wife and baby in his arms very tight. "I love you both so much."

Eddie blinked slowly, "We love you too, and we are so so proud of you. When your start full time after the holidays, you'll be dressed to impress."

"With you helping me pick out clothes, how could I be anything less…" Jamie kissed Eddie's hair. "Thank you for today, it was special, I'll always remember it."

"I'm glad, you're pretty unforgettable yourself." Eddie kissed her husband gently and laid her head on Jamie's shoulder. Tomorrow they were taking the baby to see Santa for the first time, one of the many family adventures they would experience together.

Marcus and Melissa came over to the house for breakfast the next day, the two babies were going to visit Santa. JJ's first visit had been eventful, he screamed bloody murder on Santa's lap then had a poop explosion. Melissa was hoping this year would go better.

"I think she might be too young," Eddie worried as she dressed Annabeth in a First Christmas onesie and a warm sweater. But I want her to and see. Mommy will be right by you baby girl. Yes I will, Mommy will be right there with you."

Annabeth cooed, her one little tooth showing, tiny blue eyes glowing. Jamie smiled, "Let's go see Santa, let's go have fun."

The foursome was just ready to move out when Constance's red corvette blocked the driveway. "Hey, you guys going out? Was I late?"

"Oh, no, I…this was just a…" Eddie didn't know what to say. She was hoping to let the relationship develop slowly, this was not the type of trip she wanted to bring Constance on yet.

"I'm Melissa Beal, I'm Eddie's best friend" Melissa held her hand out. "Yes, I have my hands, Eddie and I don't 'have the exact same injury."

"Constance, Eddie's sister. I was just hoping to have some time to hang out with this little angel today and get to know my niece, where you headed?"

"To the mall,'" Eddie replied. "Going to take the babies to see Santa. You can come along if you'd like."

Constance quickly agreed to go and got into the van. "This is pretty cool, can you drive this thing?"

"Melissa can, and I'm in school to learn,' Eddie replied. "Just let the baby's chair alone for now, she naps in the car and her chair fits precisely in that spot. We have to be safe."

Jamie fired up the van and they headed to the mall. It was crowded and hard to park, once again Marcus was thankful for handicap parking plates. Constance watched as Jamie and Marcus took their wives out of the van and then the babies. Marcus put JJ on Melissa's lap and Jamie attached Annabeth's carrier to Eddie's chair.

Constance was enamored with her little niece, how cute she was, how she smiled…They headed right for the Santa line.

The line was at least 20 people deep. This year JJ was impatient. He wanted to see the bright lights, the elves, the music did nothing to entertain him. "JJ is deaf," Eddie explained to Constance. "So was Marcus' grandpa."

Constance took JJ's hand, and rubbed him lightly, both of these babies were so cute. Constance sighed to JJ, "Hello, you're a cutie." She didn't wait for a reaction, just kept talking"They remind me of when Adam was little. His babyhood was such a blur, I was only 17, still in school half of my pregnancy. I can't imagine being pregnant and not…you know being able to feel it."

"You do," Eddie replied. "Melissa and I both felt our contractions in our faces, in our necks, your body just adjusts."

"Well, I'm in awe of both of you," Constance replied. 'I can't make things work with two hands, both legs and a flashlight and you have families and children and it works. Can I hold the baby for a bit while we wait?"

Eddie nodded and Constance took Annabeth. She held her and rocked slightly, the baby was content whenever she was held. This woman looked so much like Mommy and she smelled a little like her too. Jamie took the baby when they finally reached the line and placed her on Santa's lap. JJ had gone first and he laughed and smiled, this year was the successful trip that Melissa dreamed of having. Eddie held her breath as Jamie stepped back from Santa leaving Annabeth on his lap.

Annabeth saw her Daddy backing up and looked up at Santa, she screwed up her face and began to cry at the top of her lungs. Eddie's instinct was to rush to her baby and grab her, she wasn't able to do that ever and seeing Constance so able-bodied increased that realization for her. Still, she had things Constance didn't as the younger woman pointed out earlier that day.

Jamie snapped a few pictures then picked the distraught baby up and handed her to Constance so he could move Eddie out of the line and off to the side. Eddie's arms had been poised to take her baby, she was upset and needed her Mommy.

Constance rocked the baby girl in her arms then handed her back to Jamie for a rock. "It's okay, little girl. It's okay, Daddy's here."

Eddie watched Annabeth go back and forth, still crying. She needed her, why didn't Jamie realize that. Finally, Jamie placed the baby in her lap. Eddie tried to adjust her to get her on her shoulder, Constance helped to move the infant and finally the child stopped crying. Eddie, however, was crying on the inside. Once again, she'd been bypassed in her own life.

Eddie put up a good front for the next few hours while they shopped and had dinner. Melissa could tell she was put out by Constance being there. They had discussed the young sister thing at length, how Eddie felt she was too young to have a child, how she had no real direction…however that was not the reason that Eddie was upset, it wasn't even between her and Constance. Later, Melissa knew that Jamie would realize that.

Constance chatted happily, she kept taking the baby, changing her diaper, thinking she was helping out, what she was doing was upsetting Eddie beyond belief.

Eddie was keeping her tone calm, but limited to one word answers by the time they arrived home. Melissa gave Eddie a hug, "I'll see you in a few days, call me if you need me all right?"

Eddie nodded, she still felt more of a kinship to Melissa than to Constance, though she did find herself inviting her to Christmas dinner when she heard that Constance's son Adam would be with his father's family. She was rewarded with a hug.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

"She had a big day, she went right out so we'll have to wake her and feed her before we go to bed," Jamie said. "Are you tired? You're quiet."

"Jamie," Eddie began. "When the baby was crying on Santa's lap, you picked her up and gave her to Constance when I was ready to take her. Why did you do that? What made that okay for you?"

Jamie hadn't even realized that he did that, the baby had been crying and the line backing up, it was faster. "It was easier and faster in the situation," Jamie replied. "I didn't mean anything by it, the baby was upset and there were tons of other kids."

"Yes, there were, but it would have taken a minute or two more for you to give me our baby while she cried. She got scared, she wanted Mommy," Eddie replied. "You disregarded me. Is that what it's going to be like with Constance now? She's' younger, she's hotter…"

"She is not hotter," Jamie quickly rebuked. "I'm sorry, I didn't really think, I was just…sometimes when we go out with the baby it's a little hard. I know I have no reference for how you feel and I'm sorry I hurt you, but you have no reference for me either. We can try to empathize, but we can't understand. I am so sorry I hurt you."

Eddie sighed, "I'm sorry too, help me to bed, I'm tired and I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Jamie put Eddie in bed, he checked on Annabeth, and found her sound asleep. Jamie slid into bed beside Eddie and held her tight, she was still, and not happy with him. They'd have to discuss this with Dr. Rosen was Jamie's last thought before falling asleep.

 _Eddie's feet hit the floor a few seconds before the alarm went off. Annabeth was going to be up in a few minutes and she still had to get Jamie settled. She splashed water on her face then moved to Jamie's bedside. "Hey, time to wake up…" She rubbed his shoulder and kissed his lips gently. "We have a big day today."_

 _Jamie woke up and smiled at Eddie, she was truly a saint to put up with him and raise their family too. "Did I keep you up last night?" Jamie asked. He suffered muscle spasms all night. "My leg fell off the wedge at one point."_

" _It's okay, I slept well anyway," Eddie kissed him. "You ready to get up." Eddie moved the lift machine over and began to manipulate Jamie's body to get him into the sleeve. She was not big enough to lift Jamie and move him the way Frank and Danny could on days they came to help._

" _Momma…" Annabeth appeared in the doorway in her footie jammies. "Daddy, hi!" Annabeth ran to the bed and climbed on her father._

" _I'm so glad she's a climber," Jamie laughed. "I'd never get to hold her without your help otherwise."_

 _Eddie snapped the holder in place then turned the machine on. Annabeth like the lift, she clapped her hands as it moved Jamie from the bed to his wheelchair. Once he was in the wheelchair, the rest of the routine began; sponge bath, hygiene, then breakfast._

 _Eddie could tell by Jamie's mood that today wasn't going to be a good day, that he was going to be brooding and quiet. "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Eddie asked. "You and Annabear can play while I fix them."_

" _Sure, but I can't play with her now, these damn hands…"_

" _I know it's hard to see her doing things that you can't do, but she loves you and I love you. We don't mind, we don't see it."_

 _Jamie had a hard time believing that. He had been shot on the job before Annabeth was born and since had been a C5 quadriplegic. He has some movement in his arms but nothing in his hands or fingers. His legs were useless now, sticks, shadows of their former strong shape, just like the rest of his life. Eddie and Annabeth were the only lights in his world._

 _Annabeth climbed up on him again and sat on his lap. "Here, Daddy, have berry. It good," she told him and fed him the berry. That should be the other way around. Things like that…_

 _Jamie tried to put on his best smile. "Go to Mommy me class today, you come see?"_

 _Jamie shook his head, "I can't do that, honey. They don't have a ramp. Daddy has to watch on the video later okay?"_

" _Kay," Annabeth replied. She looked like she might cry, but instead fed Jamie another berry._

 _Two nights later, Jamie drove his chair to the living room. He heard Eddie on the telephone with Linda discussing an event at the mall earlier that day. "Sometimes it's just so hard, I was trying to push Jamie's chair out of the way, Annabeth was crying, so I handed her to Henry instead of putting her in Jamie's lap. He got so upset with me...she' s almost three, she's heavy on his legs. He's got that sore on the back of his thigh, the diameter..."_

 _Jamie cleared his throat announcing his presence his cheeks a slight shade of pink. "I'm perfectly fine to hold her, Eddie."_

 _Eddie didn't even hear him, she was so busy on the phone discussing him and his body with his sister in law. He felt like an object, an observer. "I don't know what to do when he gets like that, he broods..." Eddie sighed._

 _"Eddie!" Jamie spoke louder wanting her to stop talking about him behind his back to other people. He rolled in further stopping just behind her shaking his head._

 _"I have to go Linda, Jamie needs me, I'll talk to you soon," Eddie hung up and leaned down to kiss Jamie's lips. "You okay?_

 _"I was until I heard what you were telling Linda. Eddie I'm fine! I can hold Annabeth on my lap and I want to. " Jamie hated when she made him feel like a job._

 _"You're upset about today,' Eddie sighed. "Honey, your chair is very heavy, Annabeth was crying, it was just easier to give her to Pop for the time being."_

 _Jamie shook his head, a sad twinkle in his eyes. "I could help Eddie, just cause I'm like this."_

 _"I know you can help, and now, that she's ready for her storybook and her bear, you can help. But in a busy mall...sometimes I have to do what is easier for me and I'm sorry if that hurts you." Eddie hated his pain, the physical and the emotional. She hated adding to it, but sometimes that's just what happened._

 _"Well Annabeth is my daughter too, Eddie! Sorry I'm such an inconvenience." Jamie turned his chair around ready to roll out of the room._

 _Eddie sat down and covered her face, she felt badly but she had to do what is best for her baby and her husband. Maybe now was the time though, maybe now was the right time to talk to him. Eddie got up, Jamie was trying to move into bed by himself. "I have to check your sore and we need to talk about this, I can't go to bed like this."_

 _"Fine let's talk then but I'm tired and want to lay down. My sore is feeling better." He tried getting to the bed taking a lot of energy to do so, but he finally succeeded._

 _"I'm here to help you," Eddie replied. "We are partners, husband and wife and I love you. I have to try to be a little more sensitive to how you feel, I'm so sorry..."_

 _Jamie managed to sit on the bed but couldn't get his legs up sighing. "Eddie, I love you so much you and Annabeth are my world. I know you didn't ask for me to get hurt but..."_

 _"Ssh..." Eddie eased his legs in and put them up on the wedge. "I made a mistake, I was hurtful and I'm sorry. It hurts me too you know, sometimes I just...I get stuck on the care and I lose...Eddie leaned over and took her husband's lips. "That."_

 _"I know it's a lot Eddie between caring for me, Annabeth, the house it's exhausting. I want to help so you're not doing it alone."_

 _"You do help me," Eddie replied. "You love me, you love our girl...our lives are better because of that. I can't know how hard it is, I can't...Lie back, your stomach is tense."_

 _Lying on his back Jamie looked up at her while she rubbed his stomach gently. "I do love you both Eddie more than anything else."_

 _Eddie laid her head on his chest and put his arm around her, they cuddled like that, "You still make me feel so safe, so loved. I need you Jamie."_

 _They fell asleep in each other's arms._

 _The mall was a favorite family outing. It was easy for Jamie and Annabeth liked the ride there. They went out again a few days after their argument, Eddie trying to make Jamie feel more a part of things_

 _"Are you excited Annabeth what do you want to do first?" Jamie beamed at his daughter rolling beside them._

 _"Ride horsey!" She pointed at the carousel. "Purple horsey!" Everything was purple_

 _"Sure, whatever you want," Jamie smiled at her looking up at eddie. "Let's go see the purple horsey."_

 _The toddled walked by her mother and father holding Eddie's hand and Jamie's chair till they got to the line. This time, Jamie sat on the side and let Eddie put Annabeth on the ride._

 _"Hold on tight baby," he said smiling watching her light up. He looked up at eddie when she came back. "Look at how happy she is."_

 _"She has her Mommy and Daddy with her to have fun," Eddie smiled. "She's got the Reagan spirit she isn't scared." Jamie noticed Eddies eyes divert, another family was putting their little baby on the ride sitting on the mother's lap._

 _Jamie reached a hand up, "Yeah your right but she got that from her mother too. Your strong Eddie." He followed her eyes quickly looking back at Annabeth._

 _Eddie supported Jamie's arm, so he could wave to their daughter. He didn't usually do things like that, the fact his hand was curled bothered him. "You okay?" Eddie asked. She stroked the back of Jamie's neck softly, even after two years she sometimes forgot he couldn't' feel her touch below his shoulders._

 _"She's such a good kid Eddie we're lucky." He looked up quickly trying to start a conversation._

 _She nodded, she has been very quiet lately "What's wrong, Eddie I'm sensing something is going on with you. You've been really quiet."_

 _"I'm okay," Eddie replied. "Just thinking is all, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, please." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to meet Annabeth as her ride finished._

 _Jamie gave his daughter a smile. "Hey, did you have fun baby girl?" he didn't want to say anything in front of her._

 _Annabeth nodded and climbed up on Jamie. She curled up and put her thumb in her mouth. Eddie reached out and started to do the belt. "No, no!" Annabeth hated the seatbelt._

 _"You can't sit with daddy unless we put the seatbelt on Annabeth. Do you want to walk or ride with Daddy?" Jamie asked softly._

 _"Daddy," she fussed. She was ready for her nap. "Belt hurts."_

 _"I know sweetie, but we don't want you to get hurt. Lay on daddy okay I have you," Jamie soothed._

 _Eddie strapped the baby and they went to the food court. Jamie watched Eddie as they went along, she kept watching other people's kids_

 _"Let's get something in that tummy," Jamie smiled at her noting how distracted Eddie was reminding himself to bring it up later._

 _Eddie found Cajun, Jamie loved the chicken and it was already cut up. Eddie got the food while he held Annabeth, she was sound asleep. Jamie was such a natural father, even paralyzed. She felt terrible she sometimes discounted that._

 _Eddie stopped before going to buy their lunches, she dipped her head and gave Jamie a kiss. "I love you so much, my handsome husband." She caressed his cheeks and shoulders then brushed Annabeth's hair back._

 _"She's having such a good time. What's going on with you Eddie your quiet and distracted. You said you were thinking is it about the other day?"_

 _"A little bit yes," Eddie replied. "Just want to...neither of us can really understand you know. The last thing I ever want to do it hurt you, I know you have pain a lot in your body and I don't want to add anything to your heart."_

 _"I know, it does hurt when you do that to me, when you push me out. I know it comes from love, but it feels…Let's not ruin today, we talked it out and it's done. You are great with Annabeth and I might have taken it too personally Eddie. I just don't want to add to your exhaustion."_

" _I'm not exhausted, really. I think I just let the pressure get to me. When she's acting up and people look I want to minimize that for us. I don't want you to feel bad, I know how conscious you are of that and…I just love you so much, I really just love you so much." Eddie choked up._

 _"Yeah, I understand that I really do. If I can help in any way just ask me, you don't have to do this alone. I may not be able to do everything but…"_

 _"You love us, and you support us," Eddie smiled. "You are a magnificent father. Is that good?" Jamie was eating with his adapted fork._

 _"Yeah very good," Jamie smiled. "And I sure do and want to be here okay?"_

 _"Good" Eddie smiled. "I think we are going to work things out perfectly. This hasn't changed my love for you, this enhanced it. I think you are afraid sometimes that I'm gonna leave."_

 _"I am it's just so much to care for me then you have Annabeth the house and I can't really help a whole lot, so I get scared you'll get tired of dealing with everything."_

 _"What if the shoe was on the other foot?" Eddie asked. "Would you leave me?"_

 _"No way!" Jamie answered quickly._

 _"Okay, then when we get home I need to talk with you..." Eddie kissed his cheek. Jamie's arm turned slightly, and he dropped some rice on Annabeth's face._

 _He sighed moving his hand feeling tight today, turning to Eddie apologetically. "She's a heavy sleeper like you."_

 _Eddie took a picture of the rice, "What? She looks cute."_

 _Jamie laughed, "Yeah, she kind of does. " He relaxed a little bit._


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred One

 _They got home just before dinner. Jamie played a voice activated video game with Annabeth while Eddie made dinner. The family was happy, they had a good day. Just one thing was on her mind._

 _Eddie got into bed with Jamie and laid close to him. "Jamie, what was your favorite thing about growing up?"_

 _"Probably always having family around. It was nice to know that they were there in case I needed, and it was never boring." Jamie smiled._

 _"That's my one regret," Eddie replied. "Growing up an only child, not having the unconditional support. I want that for Annabeth, a brother or sister and I want it soon, so their ages aren't so far apart."_

 _Jamie looked at Eddie surprised as this never came up before. "Are you sure Eddie with everything already going on? I'm not against it just asking."_

 _"I'm sure. I know it will be harder than it was with Annabeth, we'll have to see the doctor and see if it's even possible, but we do make love, and you do...so I'm hoping." Eddie looked up at Jamie. "Are you sure? It could mean tests and...Are you sure?"_

 _Jamie breathed in meeting her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. I love you Eddie and I love Annabeth. Let's talk to the doctor see what he says and then what we have to do."_

 _"I know one thing we have to do," Eddie whispered._

 _Eddie knelt on the bed and slowly began to remove her clothing. She did this is a slow and sensual way, revealing one bit of skin at a time. For Jamie now, sexual attraction was visual and mental, it took a lot of effort on both their parts to stimulate Jamie's body, but once things did work, things were beautiful._

 _When Eddie was naked, she moved and peeled off Jamie's teeshit. Eddie laid her chest against his and took his lips. Jamie gave his all to their kisses, it was the one way he felt he could truly give to her. Their tongues danced and teased each other. Eddie lifted Jamie's arms to cup her upper body as she focused her attentions on his neck and check. "You feel so good," Eddie whispered. "How does this feel?" She licked the area below his ear then blew warm air along his cheek._

" _Heaven…you're heaven sent, my angel…" Jamie moaned at the pleasure she could make him feel even with 75% of numb without any sensation but mental pain._

 _Eddie loved, kissed, and nuzzled her way down Jamie's long body. She massaged muscles long numb, using her gently words to ignite a passion in his brain. Slowly, but surely, as her small hands worked on his masculinity, it began to stir, just slightly, not enough at least this time to complete the lover's dance._

" _It's all right," Eddie comforted after she found another method to complete her portion of things. "The doctor said you couldn't even get to that point and we can. We can do anything, Jamie, I promise."_

 _Jamie was very quiet now, he couldn't even give his wife the most basic of human needs, the connection of their bodies as lovers. He wanted to give her another child if that's what she wanted but was it realistic._

" _Jamie, don't go quiet on me, please," Eddie begged. "Things have been going so well. Please don't' lock up again."_

" _What do you expect?" he almost snapped at her. "I can't even make love to my wife like a human being, I know what it will mean for me if we try this, electrodes, massages, all kinds of manipulation, maybe even drugs…and I'll do that for you, but don't expect me to be happy about that part!"_

 _Eddie's eyes misted, "If this is going to cause you any kind of pain…"_

" _This is pain…being on the outside of my life, that's pain, there's no greater pain than that!" Jamie snapped again. "I'll do what you want, but you maybe want to talk to Danny, maybe he'll donate sperm."_

" _No!" Eddie said firmly. "No, if the baby isn't ours then I don't want it. It's not…"_

" _Let's talk about it another day, I'm tired now," Jamie sighed and tried to turn over. Eddie saw his desire for a little solitude and gently guided him over so that he lay upon his side. "I love you, Jamie. Our baby will come from that love no matter how we get there."_

 _Jamie didn't say a word._

 _It always took Jamie a few days to recover from an issue like that. Their kisses and caresses were always their best connection, and their sex life before his injury had been sweet, connected and soulful. They had lost some of that connection since he got hurt. Still, when things did work, they worked wonders._

 _Eddie worked hard the next couple days to be sure Jamie felt included. She didn't like the depression part of this, how he would get quiet and brood and sulk. He mentioned several times having Danny father their child, something the older Reagan offered to do for him when he got hurt. Eddie wasn't ready to entertain that._

 _A week after their ill-fated attempt at lovemaking, Eddie decided to be more subtle and see if that got things moving. It was the right time for her to get pregnant, if he could manage it, if not, there were other ways._

 _Eddie sent Annabeth to Danny and Linda's house for the night, Jamie had been having some spasms, so Eddie put him to bed around 2 so that he could rest and not hold his posture so firmly. When dinner was ready, Eddie brought the meal in on two trays. "Chicken paprika and dumplings,' she announced. 'One of his favorites._

" _How are you feeling, honey?" Eddie asked serving the meal. "Did the medication help?"_

 _Jamie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it helped a lot actually. This smells good."_

" _Nothing is too good for my Jamie," Eddie replied and kissed his lips softly. "We have not had a date night in over a month and you mister gave me a coupon for one a week, we have to make it up."_

 _Jamie smiled, "That was before…"_

" _That doesn't matter," Eddie replied. "We are husband and wife and that is not different because of a wheelchair. Open up, try this…"_

 _Eddie fed Jamie two bites but not out of necessity. They sipped a dry blush wine and talked about her work, Annabeth, anything and everything but the injury and the wheelchair. Eddie snuggled up to Jamie's chest, her head just over his heart. She felt his arm tighten up again, he was working hard on it in therapy to help control his arms so he could hold Eddie and Annabeth without help._

 _They turned on a movie, Father of the Bride, the older version. "Elizabeth Taylor was so pretty then,' Eddie commented feeling Jamie's lips on her head. "Do you think a lot of these Tv marriages would last with something like this? Can Hollywood write a love like ours?"_

" _I doubt it, I doubt anyone has a love like ours," Jamie replied and tipped his head. Eddie gave him a soft kiss then slid off the bed to move the trays and dished to the floor. "Lie back."_

" _Eddie, I'm okay," Jamie replied but she gently shushed him. "I know, I know…" she whispered. "Lie back."_

 _Jamie laid on his back, Eddie gently moved the covers to one side. It had been a while since they tried this intimacy, Eddie began to massage Jamie's legs, beginning with is left foot and working her way up, her nimble fingers softly caressing his skin. "The hair makes it rough, but the skin is so smooth and soft. Like you, rough and strong but with a softer layer that let's you love me and our family so deeply. I love you, Jamie, so much."_

" _Come up here," Jamie whispered as her hands working on his body. "Touch me higher, where I can feel."_

 _Eddie moved to rub his back and his shoulders. Her hand slid behind him and their lips met. Jamie kissed Eddie's face while her hands rubbed his skin. "Oh, you feel…oh.." Jamie moaned as Eddie worked on him. She massaged his neck, his back then ran her hand down lower, she felt him stir against her belly. "That's it," Jamie murmured. "That feels so good…just a little more…"_

 _Eddie obeyed increasing her massage and her kiss to please and satisfy him. She buried her head in his chest and sighed, "I'm happy like this, just in your arms like this, I don't' need anything but you Jamie. Nothing but you…"_

 _Between the soft caresses, the kisses, and the pure love and emotion, Jamie's body responsed to Eddie. She felt his manhood press against her leg, "Jamie, you're ready honey. Do you want me to…"_

 _"Yes, I so desperately want us to connect …" Jamie breathed. "Go on…please Eddie...I need you."_

 _Eddie held Jamie's hips and lowered herself onto him, he felt the depth of their connection in his heart and mind as she moved up and down, doing the work for them both. Nature took care of the rest…_

Jamie shot up in bed, his heart pounding, his body shaking. He felt his stomach clench and revolt as he turned to get sick in the trash can beside the bed. Slowly, he moved each of his limbs to make sure they worked. The feeling of paralysis and being trapped overwhelmed him intensely. Eddie sat up and turned slightly, "Jamie, are you okay?" she asked half asleep. "What's wrong, honey? Ray!" Eddie called the dog. "Chair…" She wanted to get up and tend to Jamie if he was sick.

"I'm okay, don't get up, don't get up just…just let me hold you, let me hold…oh my God…" Jamie had tears running down his face and into his wife's hair. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm so sorry…"

Jamie could hardly breath, he was gasping and still quivering. Eddie could feel the fear in his body, the tension. "Talk to me baby," Eddie whispered. "Tell me what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

All of the anger Eddie felt earlier when she went to bed went out of her at her husband's distress. "I had the…oddest dream…I…" Jamie sighed holding Eddie tighter and rocking her back and forth gently. "I'm sorry for earlier, Angel. I am so sorry about that."

"Jamie, it's okay," Eddie soothed. She didn't like his breathing. "It's okay, we'll talk it out, it will be all right."

"Yes," Jamie said firmly. "Yes it will. Eddie, I promise you I will never leave you on the sidelines again. I will never, ever pass our baby to someone else if you are able to take her or try to think of anyone else's convenience before yours, before ours. We are the first priority, we have to be. Our little family."

Eddie smiled, but Jamie was still talking, she listened, he had something to get off his chest. "You are the center of my life, the center of my world and of our family. You are where the family begins. We are full partners, and no partner is ever on the outside and I will not push you there. I had a crazy dream, and let me say that I would not be able to do what you do. I love you, you know that, but I respect you so much for never losing yourself with your physical limits., you are so strong, so much stronger than me. I would be lost…but you…"

Eddie tipped her head up and kissed Jamie's lips gently, "Oh honey, I'd be lost without you, you and I need each other, as long as we are together…"

"No," Jamie replied. "If it were me…we'd try but…I dreamt it was me, and you…you tried so hard but I was…so lost, so dark that we lost…"

"We would never lose the connection, we wouldn't because it's part of our souls, we'd just have to work harder," Eddie soothed. "That's all. Just work harder and we'd make it work out. We'll always make it work out, baby. Always."


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred Two

Their kisses were hard and fast, Jamie's hands were all over Eddie. He laid her down gently on the bed, moving over her body, positioning her legs so he could take her body and sink his into hers. Eddie' head dropped back in ecstasy, the sensations on her shoulders and in her mind, the softness of Jamie's voice…it was enough to push her over the edge. Her cries echoed through the bedroom as her body climaxed along with his.

"You know I was thinking for a while," Jamie whispered cuddling Eddie close. "The doctors told us when we first talked about being intimate, that when you got used to it we could see a doctor to help you get more control, be able to participate more than you can now…I would really like to do this…"

"Me too," Eddie smiled. "Me too, I'd love how it is now and I'm very happy that we connect so well but I'd love to be able to do more for you and for me too."

"I love it, too,' Jamie replied. "I am not suggesting this for any reason other than wanting you to experience everything on a new level,, to bring you into as much as you are capable of, so if you agree I want to call the doctor and set that up for after the holidays. It's going to be to much of a rush to try it now."

"I agree, I can't believe Christmas is a week away," Eddie sighed. "And I still can't believe I invited Constance to Christmas Day dinner at the house. What was I thinking?"

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, "That if you didn't the wild one would likely be alone all day and you have too big a heart to condone that. She's a good kid, she needs a little direction, I hope that you two can be friends, it's great to have a sibling. Perhaps, when Annabeth is older, since things went so well, we can consider it…"

Eddie's eyes lit up, "Yeah, you're open to another?"

"I'm open to the idea yes," Jamie replied. "We have to be careful, but we'll talk to the doctors and see absolutely. She's such a gift, so precious, so sweet…"

Eddie had teared up, "She is and you're the best daddy in the whole wide world. We should try, when she's bigger of course but…Oh Jamie…"

Nothing could have made Eddie happier.

Before they knew it, and before they were entirely ready, it was Christmas Eve. This year, they planned a small and quiet holiday with Melissa and Marcus, before a more elaborate holiday with the family the following day. Marcus and Jamie were doing the cooking, making fish and lasagna, a tribute to Marcus' mother's Italian roots. Melissa and Eddie entertained JJ in the living room, he was excited by all the presents and bright colors.

"No, JJ, you have to wait buddy," Melissa signed to him and redirected him to a pile of already open toys. He smiled and sat down with a few foam blocks. "I'm so glad we did this and that we have a little time alone. I have a gift for you and Jamie too…"

Melissa helped Eddie open the packaged and revealed a black lace nightgown. It would come to the knee, and had a deep sweetheart neckline. "You mentioned you've been rushing lately and trying to open things up and I thought this would be a nice addition to your arsenal."

Eddie laughed, "Oh this is beautiful. I know exactly when I'm going to wear this, Jamie and I are having a romantic New Years' Eve…just us…that's when…"

Melissa gave Eddie hug, "Anything I can do to help. Did Jamie tell you, Marcus had a family tradition, they baked cookies every year and he wants to do that this year with us?"

Eddie laughed, "I couldn't do cookies before this…it'll be eventful that's for sure."

Jamie came into the living room to get Eddie and Annabeth. "Come and get it ladies, Marcus is finishing the dough for the cookies and then we can bake and decorate them."

Jamie helped both ladies get settled; Marcus said the blessing and served the meal. "This is good, you guys did a great job!" Eddie praised.

"Oh, we got the seal of approval from Eddie," Jamie beamed. "My girl knows her food."

Dinner was a companionable affair, each of them had several helpings before cleaning up. Eddie loaded the dishwasher, Melissa helped wipe the tables, they worked together.

While the dough was chilling, the two small families sat in the living room to read, "T'was the night before Christmas" Melissa and Eddie held the babies on the laps, Jamie read the story in a clear voice while Marcus signed the story for JJ. The little boy mimicked some of the signs as Marcus did them. Both babies fell asleep before the book was over.

JJ was placed in his car seat and Annabeth was put in her crib. The adults headed to the kitchen to bake the cookies.

Eddie masted the large cookie scoop in a couple of tries, though more dough ended up in her tummy than on the sheet. "Oh, this is so good!" Eddie smiled. "Did you use almond extract in this?"

"Yeah and a little touch of orange, Marcus replied. "Mom's recipe."

Jamie was in charge of moving the trays in and out. When trays came out, they cooled then Melissa and Eddie started to decorate. Jamie thought it would be funny to shake the sprinkles over Eddie's chair. Some of them ended up in her hair, some more in her bra.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that." Eddie turned and fired some of the icing at Jamie getting him on the nose and down his cheek.

Jamie wiped the icing of his face, "Oh, it is on!"

The clean and spotless kitchen was soon covered with dough, icing, sprinkles, and sugar. There were four dozen fresh cookies, a lot of mess, and a lot of laughter. The Beals helped clean up and enjoyed cookies and cocoa before taking their leave to wait for Santa.

"Oh, I am so gross," Eddie laughed. "I need to shower before we put her Santa presents under the tree."

"We'll get you showered and then you can feed her and I'll put out her gifts." Jamie gave Eddie a kiss then turned on the shower water, making sure the temperature was right. Jamie slid Eddie out of her clothes and took off his own. Eddie had dough and icing in her hair, even in her eyebrows. Jamie laughed, "Have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah," Eddie replied. 'The perfect Christmas Eve and now a shower with my handsome hubby…alone…" Eddie gave him a little kiss. "Remember my first shower home? What happened?"

'How can I forget?" Jamie laughed. "Sydney was freaked out big time so I ended up doing it. You slipped on the chair and fell into my lips."

"Oh.. is that how you remember it?" Eddie joked. "I seem to recall something else…like a stolen kiss.

Jamie raised his eyebrow, "I don't remember the stealing part…"

Jamie tipped his head and pulled Eddie forward. Their lips met in chaste kiss mimicking the first one they shared in that bathroom. "I wanted to pull you into my arms and just absorb you that day. I was already so in love and so in awe of you, before the accident, but there was something about you needing me, and the trust…"

"There is a lot of trust in this position and I did trust you more than anyone else to be with me then," Eddie admitted. "I was glad Sydney didn't bathe me that much, I liked your touch and your closeness even though I knew it was forbidden."

Jamie brushed Eddie's wet hair back, "Nothing is forbidden. Not when there's so much love involved. "

"That's true. I felt so safe with you, when I slipped and you kissed me, it made me feel beautiful and I needed to feel that so badly." Eddie lifted her arm up and rubbed her wrist on Jamie's cheek. "I can't wait for our appointment, but…"

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Reagan," Jamie whispered and turned off the water. Jamie picked Eddie up off her shower chair and carried her in his arms to the bed. They had their appointment in a few days to discuss ways to spice up their sex life, but they still were fulfilled and enjoyed it this way as well.

Eddie held Jamie with her upper arms, fixing his body in place over her breasts and between her legs. Their lips met, and their hands roamed each others skin. Jamie felt Eddie's soft, deliberate yet misdirected touches, his passion ignited as he touched her and felt her touching him and responding to him, her face showing grand ecstasy.

Jamie took his time, kissing Eddie's cheeks, eyes, and nibbling on her ear. "Oh, Angel…you're my Christmas gift…the best gift that keeps giving, over and over again…"

Jamie loved this kind of time, yes, for the time being, he did the work, but the connection and the depth of their love…this magnified it. He felt his own body engage, he held back just a bit, he didn't want to rush Eddie. He didn't want to push and ruin the night, this had to be about both, but in his heart, it was his gift to her.

"You're mine, we…oh…oh…more…right there, I feel that…" Eddie's eyes closed as Jamie moved her body back and forth with his hands. Jamie's lips smothered Eddie's gasps and cries as his touch excited her even more. He felt her body clamp around him, Eddie's head dropped back, Jamie suckled her neck…And felt his body give into hers. He spilled her life force into body, each time they became one the experience became richer and more fulfilling for these partners.

As Eddie's climax approached, she couldn't hold back the passion. "Jamie…" Eddie worked to catch her breath. "That was…I love you so much. You make it magical."

""You amaze me every time," Jamie whispered. "You're my special angel."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips, "Yes, it was…it was perfect." He held her tight and kissed her again and again.

"We are so blessed," Eddie whispered. "Thanksgiving and Christmas, they make you think about what you have. Our baby girl, our marriage, a sister I didn't know I had…"

"A family that loves us and is there for us," Jamie replied. "We are blessed and I thank God every day for this."

"You know, at church, Father McMurray says God bless you…I always say to myself, he already has," Eddie whispered. "He did, with you."

Jamie pressed his lips against Eddie's hair, Annabeth began to fuss wanting her end of the day bottle. Jamie laughed, "She's hungry, why don't you feed her and I'll go play Santa Claus?"

Eddie agreed, "What time is your family coming?" Eddie asked still peppering Jamie with kisses.

"One," Jamie replied. "We'll be fine, we'll have plenty of time with her before we go over and the rest of the family steals her."

Annabeth wasn't sure what to make of all the attention she received the next day. Eddie dressed her in a fluffy red dress with puff sleeves and pantalettes to cover her diaper. She had a white and red bow in her hair and tiny red slippers on her feet. She looked adorable if Jamie and Eddie did say so themselves.

The baby went to Linda almost immediately while Jamie got Eddie settled and brought in the gifts. Henry and Colleen set out cheese and crackers and peel and eat shrimp. Jamie made Eddie a plate then handed out the presents to the rest of the family. Eddie and Annabeth had a pile twice as high as the rest of the family. Jamie started the paper on Eddie's packages and the baby's so she could open her own gifts without help. Even with his help though, it took a long time for Eddie to open the gifts.

"Why doesn't Uncle Jamie just do it for her?" Nikki asked Sean as they waited for Eddie to catch up to the rest of the family.

"Because everyone likes to open their own presents, Nikki. Aunt Eddie is doing fine."

"We have to wait too long, it's taking forever," she complained. Henry heard that and rolled his eyes, "This girl has no patience and no tact…where did we go wrong?" he asked Frank.

"She gets it from her father," Frank excused but knew it wasn't the case. Eddie and Erin had no love lost either.

It took two hours to do presents, but Henry had accounted for that with their dinner. He even built in time for the family picture Nikki was insisting on taking.

Nikki spent a long time setting up the picture in her head. "You need to get out of that thing," Nikki said to Eddie. "Can you go on a chair or something?"

"Uh, I have to…these chairs are all soft, maybe…"

Constance arrived as this conversation was taking place. She went for Eddie and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek the scooped Annabeth up and rocked her. "Oh, you are precious. I need to find a man to have another one with, though I'm not going to find one as handsome as Jamie."

Jamie blushed, Eddie nodded, "No, he is one of a kind." Eddie smiled and looked up at Jamie with a smile.

"Jamie, Nikki was asking if I can sit in a chair for the picture," Eddie whispered.

"No, Nikki this chair is too soft, Eddie can't hold her posture that long for pictures, she'll spasm and it'll ruin her Christmas," Jamie replied. "Put Eddie in the middle with the baby in her arms and we'll group around the chair."

Nikki rolled her eyes and mumbled so only Constance could hear, "Ruin my picture…"

The picture did come out nice and soon the entire family was seated for dinner. Constance sat on one side of Eddie, then the baby and Jamie were on the other side. Jamie helped Eddie make a plate then Constance cut the meat and potatoes for her older sister. After grace, the family began to eat, each member discussing presents that they received and enjoyed.

Eddie wasn't paying much attention to her arms as she fed herself the delicious meal. After a bit more repetitive motion than Jamie usually allowed, her arm spasmed. Jamie had just stepped out to take care of Annabeth's diaper situation, he wasn't there to catch the spasm and right Eddie's hand.

An entire spoonful of potatoes fell on Eddie's shirt. Most of the family chose to ignore it, but Nikki had her third comment of the day. "Guess I bought the wrong one the bibs…" Everyone hurt. Eddie turned red but didn't say a word.

 **A/N: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank my partner, NancyReviews, for all of her dedication and hard work on this story as well as on our Partners621 piece. This story is as much a team effort as that one is now, I'm so thankful to have her contributions and her friendship.**


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred Three

Constance looked at Eddie's face, she didn't know her very well or very long, but that comment was rude, and she was no shrinking violet. "That was really rude!" Constance snapped. "She spilled some food on her shirt, it happens to the best of us, especially when we are more endowed than you are! I don't know my sister that well yet, but I'm damn proud of her considering what she could be like and I can't believe you, Eddie! You allow this CHILD to speak to you like that…"

Jamie heard Constance's angry words and rushed back to the dining room. Eddie was so embarrassed, she looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and pull the earth in over her. Constance still hadn't let up on Nikki or Eddie. "Have pride in yourself, look at what you can do, she is a child…"

"Yes, so please stop attacking my daughter right now!" Erin demanded. "You are no one here, you aren't even her full sister."

Eddie dropped her head, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"All right, let's keep it civil," Frank spoke up. "Nikki, that comment was not necessary. Please apologize to Eddie."

"She's just being herself, Dad," Erin defended again. "That's just her way."

"It's her way," Constance replied. "Well, it seems no one else and I mean no one…will put a name to this so let me do it. "She's a bully. You are a bully, you speak to deliberately hurt and it's wrong. It is wrong!"

"Constance…" Eddie looked at her lap. "I…thank you for speaking up for me, I…"

"Tell me what happened," Jamie demanded. "Did you spill? Is that what this is about?"

"She spilled on her top and this BULLY picked on her, saying she should have given her a bib and Eddie didn't say a word."

Jamie felt his anger rush up in his throat. He wanted this day to be nice and happy for Eddie, it was their baby's first Christmas after all. "Come on, Eddie, let's go. Constance, get the baby please…"

"Jamie, wait!" Danny piped up. "Don't leave kid, it's okay. We'll settle down…Nikki, you say sorry now. Erin, you shut up and let this end, it's Annabeth's first Christmas I'm not letting this overshadow that memory for Jamie and Eddie!"

"I second that," Henry replied. "Miss Constance, you apologize as well please for your volume at the table and we'll move on."

Jamie looked at Eddie, "Angel, are you okay with that?"

Eddie sighed, "it's the baby's day, I'm fine, but I do need to clean my blouse."

"I'll take her to do that," Constance offered. "Come on, Eddie…"

"Why did you let her get away with it?" Constance pressed.

"Jamie," Eddie replied. "He has a lot of stress on him, new job, new baby, my condition…I don't want to add family discord to his plate. I love him too much, and that look, that slow burn…"

"Okay, so you love him so much…and he loves you, I could see that…" Constance wiped Eddie's blouse. "There it won't stain now. Listen, I know you aren't sure about me yet, and that's okay, I wasn't' sure either, but blood is blood and I just don't want you to feel in a sea of his family all time. I've got your back if you want."

Jamie heard that as he approached the bathroom, he wanted a connection between Eddie and Constance but not like this. Still, as he saw his wife embrace her wayward younger sister, he smiled. That was a nice Christmas gift.

It was late when Jamie took Eddie and Annabeth home. The baby's toys needed their own van, so Jamie would go back to Frank and Henry's in the morning and get them. Eddie was tired and emotionally drained, she had bonded with her sister, but she was humiliated in front of the family. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Jamie whispered as he put Eddie in bed. "I wanted to leave and come home…"

"Jamie, she is your niece, but she has no respect for you, no respect for me and my concern is having her around Annabeth," Eddie sighed.

"I think, at least for a week or two, we need to cut back on Sunday dinner, until Erin learns it's never too late to start teaching manners," Jamie sighed, "Staying away will hurt Dad and Pop, but…"

Eddie saw Jamie's distress there and thought, "They can come to dinner here another night, we don't have to cut them out or Danny either, he's Annabeth's godfather. They can come here another night."

"I don't want you to feel like you did today ever again. Maybe you're right, that will teach her a lesson. I support you 100% no matter what."

"Thanks…" Eddie sighed, her eyes very heavy. "Will you hold me tonight?"

"I'll hold you any night," Jamie whispered. "I love you, angel. I love you so much and I will not let this continue, that's a promise."

Eddie sighed, dozing off quickly in the security of Jamie's embrace, she needed his loving touch tonight. She needed it more than anything.

"I was kidding, Mom!" Nikki protested. "If she can't take a joke…"

"It was not a nice joke and it upset your Uncle Jamie, we don't want to do that!" Erin replied. "I don't like his choice, neither do you, I get it…but you just don't talk to her, pretend she doesn't exist!"

"Do I really have to apologize to her like Grandpa said, and Uncle Danny took her side?" Nikki flicked a rubber band.

"No, but don't repeat it," Erin warned. "Next time I won't be able to talk them down."

Nikki sighed and went to bed, Eddie made everything suck, she wished Jamie never married her.

Jamie went over to the house the next morning to pick up the rest of the presents. Henry was in his robe sipping some coffee. "How did it go last night? Eddie was pretty upset when you two left."

"Eddie and I had a heart to heart talk Pop, and Thursday nights, we don't have our therapy on those nights," Jamie began. "We'd like to implement a family dinner then, for you and Dad, Colleen, Baker, Danny…everyone but Erin and Nikki. I'm not going to allow anything like yesterday to happen again. We won't be at Sunday dinner, at least for an awhile. I know when I first banned Erin from my house that I told Dad I would continue to come with Eddie and the baby, but nothing changed so…"

"I was afraid of this," Henry replied. "Nikki has no filter, she never did…"

"Pop, stop making excuses for her!" Jamie said firmly. "Constance was a bit outspoken about it, but she was right. Nikki bullies Eddie, she tries to use Eddie's disability against her and it's wrong. She had to learn and so does the rest of this family. Eddie is my wife and she might have a muscle spasm that makes her arm twitch, she might cough on her food, but she is my wife and she deserves to feel safe and happy with my family and in the family home, if she's not neither am I."

Henry sighed., "I'll convey this to your sister and niece. We'll start coming over your house, I'll talk to the rest of the family. You are right, and I'm sorry this overshadowed the baby's holiday."

Jamie shook his head, "Nothing could. We don't give that much power away to anyone, it was a beautiful first holiday for the baby and there will be a lot more of those, especially once you get through to Nikki. I know if anyone can, it's you Pop."

Henry smiled, 'I'll give it a shot. Give my baby a cuddle and tell my sweet girl, Nikki speaks for herself. We'll see you on Thursday around 7."

Jamie nodded and took the bags with the baby's toys. He headed home with a smile, Henry was on their side.

A few days later, the upset of Christmas was on the back burner, the Jamison Reagan branch of the family had things under control and a plan going forward. Nancy babysat for Annabeth while Jamie and Eddie met with her doctors about ways to change and enhance their romantic experiences. Dr. Shim, O'Dell, and Camden met in the large conference room of Dr. Camden's office.

Eddie proudly showed off pictures of Annabeth at Christmas, Dr. O'Dell was the first to admit it. "I didn't think you'd be able to do it. I hoped you could, but I wasn't sure. I'm so glad that everything went so well with you. She is just so precious."

Jamie smiled, he loved to hear how Eddie triumphed beyond even what her doctors thought was possible. He was so proud of her. "So, tell us what brings you in today, everything is okay?"

Jamie sighed, "We were taking our time with intimacy, letting our bodies adjust like you all advised, and Eddie and I feel ready to move ahead and learn some of the new positions you mentioned were an option."

Eddie nodded, "Our sex life is wonderful, I climax almost every time, but I don't feel like I'm participating enough in the process, but we want to do it all safely."

Dr. Camden smiled, "Well, you have the right team in place for that. One of the positions for you will be on your side. That will capitalize on your arm movement and allow you to engage Jamie more." The doctors continued to speak, and Eddie and Jamie listened attentively.

The couple left the appointment smiling brightly. They had been given some great tools and as soon as Eddie was able they would put them to use. "Leave it to me to have my period today," Eddie laughed. "But we can still snuggle and cuddle, right?"

"We can always do that, Angel," Jamie replied. "Always. You think Nancy made sauce?"

"I know she made sauce, she always makes sauce," Eddie laughed. "The sauce you used on Christmas was Nancy sauce."

Jamie kissed Eddie's hair, 'You want a gyro?"

"I'll spill it on myself," Eddie told him.

"I'll used the Shout then!" Jamie replied. "Let's go!"


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred Four

Eddie and Jamie were on a forced abstinence for a few days, but New Year's Eve was the plan for their reunion and the debut of some of the new techniques. The baby was going to be with Melissa and Marcus, an extension of their Christmas gift. They would baby sit JJ for them on their anniversary.

Melissa came over earlier in the day to help Eddie put on the nightie she got her for Christmas while Jamie packed the car with Annabeth's things. "You are going to make him go crazy in this, and don't be worried about the new position. I think you and Jamie will enjoy being together that way."

Eddie smiled, "He's such a great lover with his voice, that it's not hard at all to get where I have to be mentally, but I want to give to him and I hope that I can use my arms a bit more this way and come out of my shell with the vocal bit, you know?"

"Tell him what he does to you, tell him what you would do if you could," Melissa advised. "Most of all have fun, he's your husband, there's literally nothing you can't say to him so just do it!"

Eddie laughed at that, "I think I will. How does this look?"

"Spin," Melissa instructed, and Eddie spun her chair. 'You look fabulous. Let's put the dress on over it and we'll be out of your hair. I heard he is having it catered, some kind of French place is delivering, but don't tell him I told you."

"No worries, what are friends for, date night spies," Eddie laughed and gave Melissa a hug. "Love you so much girl, you're still my sister, don't worry about that okay?"

"I'm not, Constance can be a part of our family if you want that, but we are sisters forever, I'm not worried about that," Melissa assured. "Have a good night, have fun…don't' worry about the baby she'll be just fine."

"I'm not worried, she's with her Godmother. Happy New Year!" Eddie told Melissa hugging her again.

Melissa joined Marcus outside and they headed home with the two babies in tow, leaving Jamie and Eddie to celebrate the dawn of the new year in bliss.

The French restaurant delivered and set up the meal at 7. Jamie helped Eddie get comfortable in the kitchen chair with a loose belt then sat down across from her. Jamie poured champagne, "A toast, to my beautiful wife, the love of my life, the angel on my shoulder. Happy New Year, my love!"

Eddie's eyes misted over, "To my handsome husband, the joy of my life, the hands and heart that support me in everything, the one man that has never let me down…Happy New Year."

They touched glasses then began to eat. "You do know how to romance a girl, Reagan," Eddie smiled. "But I do have a few things planned for you, so tell me, do you want to watch the ball drop in Times Square like we did when we worked or…"

Jamie leaned over and kissed Eddie's lips softly, "Let's see what happens, let's let the night take us."

Eddie didn't want to rush to the bedroom, there were other types of intimacy that they wanted to engage in first. Eddie got on the couch with Jamie and they curled up together to watch a movie. She laid her head on Jamie's shoulder, his touch ran up and down over her shoulders and neck, she loved how that felt, there was no noise but the TV, no talking, it wasn't necessary.

When the movie ended, Eddie smiled up at Jamie, "Let's play a game…strip poker. We never played that."

Jamie's eye sparkled, "I'll deal."

Eddie deliberately lost most of the hands. She lost the first two and Jamie removed her slippers. His hands caressed her feet and massaged them so that they were warm. She won the next hand and wiggled one of Jamie's socks off his foot. Eddie used her wrists to hold it and give her own massage. Jamie's feet were sensitive, he loved the way that felt, her gentle caress.

Eddie lost the next three hands, she lost her hair tie, leggings and dress…the moment of truth…

Jamie's eyes popped at the new nightie she had underneath. It was a surprise for certain, one he truly enjoyed seeing. He moved to hold Eddie tight in his arms, she placed kisses up and down his jaw, then captured his lips. When the kiss broke, she whispered, "Game over…" and held onto his neck with all her strength.

Jamie carried Eddie to their bed, he laid her down and carefully began to remove her nightie. "No, not yet…let me…"

Eddie used her teeth to pull up on Jamie's shirt. She still needed his help, but she felt bolder and more empowered than she had before. Jamie removed his pants and stood in his boxers and one sock. Eddie took the sock off then laid on her side as Jamie pulled her body close.

Jamie and Eddie cupped each other's faces, their lips softly caressing each other. Eddie focused on using her lips and her wrists to touch Jamie and her upper body strength to hold him close. The position did help with that as Melissa promised.

Jamie's hands cupped Eddie's breasts and his mouth suckled them. Eddie moved her mouth to his ear, "I want to touch you. I want you to take my hand and touch you…"

She hadn't done much like that before, told him what she wanted to do for him and to him. Jamie smiled and gently took Eddie's hand in his own and helped her touch him. "It feels so good, like a warm piece of silk around it…so good." Jamie moaned his pleasure.

"Move my hand up and down," Eddie told him. "So, you can feel how it would be if…"

Jamie used Eddie's arms, his touch very careful and gentle, so that it didn't cause pain and ruin their night. The slow propulsion of Eddie's arm made Jamie's body respond a lot quicker than usual. Jamie fixed his lips over Eddie's. He pulled her lip into his and pulled her body flush against him.

"Put your arms around me, hold me and help me feel you…I want to feel you," Eddie begged, her breathing coming in ragged gasps.

Jamie pushed Eddie down his body so that her face and cheek caressed his thighs. With care, Eddie turned her head and fastened her lips around him.. She took a deep breath and used her tongue and lips to satisfy her husband like she hadn't ever before.

Jamie held his breath; this change was almost immediate. Jamie had not felt this kind of passion before, the feel of his wife taking control was a turn on for Jamie. He hadn't felt this kind of fulfillment before.

Jamie let go, holding Eddie's neck gently. Eddie moaned, her mind taking charge, she was enjoying the shift too. He lifted Eddie up to lie against him, Jamie's body was ready again almost immediately. Eddie was beaming, she felt what she could do to him and for him with her lips and her love. It was greater than she ever imagined it could be.

He checked her readiness, she was ready for him, "Take my body, Jamie. I want you now! Now!"

He was happy to oblige her. He gently thrust into her, holding her body with not just his arms, but his heart and soul.

Their climaxes were simultaneous, Eddie cried out, her head back in ecstasy. Jamie groaned and murmured nonsense in her ear, until the both lay spent in each other's arms. They laid in bed, snuggling and kissing. They relished in their happiness and their love as midnight crept closer.

A minute before midnight, Jamie turned the TV on and they watched the ball in Time Square drop ringing in another year of challenges, triumphs, and most of all, love.

Their relationship changed that day, Eddie became more confident and fulfilled in the bedroom, and that helped her gain confidence in other areas, mainly her study and her driving. The paralegal exam was in March and both Jamie and Eddie were confident that she would ace the test. Her driving test, however, was in two days, and Jamie was nervous. Eddie was sure that if she could master control in the bedroom, she could master it in the car.

Jamie took that morning off to take Eddie for her test in the modified van. "Just so you know, I'm driving home!" Eddie beamed as Jamie got her loaded into the van.

"We'll see," Jamie smiled "I have no doubt you will be able to pass."

They pulled up to the motor vehicles building and waited their turn. Eddie directed the voice operated radio to change stations while they waited. "I'm so excited Jamie," she declared. "Think of the freedom I'll have not having to wait for you or Pop to take me places."

"For Brooklyn maybe, but until you get the hang of it, I think you should wait until you are more experienced to go too far."

Eddie rolled her eyes, "Will you ever stop worrying? You are going to be bald or grey by your fortieth birthday."

Jamie laughed, but part of him knew Eddie was right. Still, he had no control over that yet, he would work on that for sure.

"You're just that important to me, you and Annabeth are my life and the thought…" Jamie confessed. "You are…"

Eddie cupped Jamie's cheek as best she could, "I know, but I'm strong... I'm capable and I will be okay. I've been a quadriplegic nearly four years and I'm doing great. Dr. Camden said so."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips gently, "I know, my love. I'll try to relax, angel. I promise.

Jamie kissed Eddie again and again as they waited their turn. A knock disrupted them. "Mrs. Reagan, it's your turn. Mr. Reagan, please step out of the car."

Jamie had to laugh, he used that phrase so much in his career. He stepped out and waved at Eddie, "Good luck, angel."

Eddie started the van with her push button and slowly pulled away from the curb. Driving came back to her like she imagined it would. The car worked like a dream, "Slow down," she commanded then pressed the lever to stop the car.

Through the entire test, Eddie was confident. She knew the rules, the laws, and had a new belief in herself. "All right, Mrs. Reagan, I'd like you to parallel park between the cones."

Eddie failed at this as a new driver, but today, she was not going to fail. She knew in her heart she could do it. With her voice, and the levers, Eddie parked the van perfectly. She squealed in delight.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Reagan! Go with your husband to the desk, hand them the slip, and you will be licensed to operate a modified vehicle."

The smile on Eddie's face made Jamie's heart soar. He caught her in his arms and kissed her deeply, "Congratulations, I'm so proud of you!"

"I knew I could do it! I know if I tried hard enough it would be like getting married, being pregnant, breastfeeding, getting a job, making love…I knew it!" Eddie could hardly contain her happiness and pride.

Jamie was never happier than when Eddie was happy and today was certainly no exception. Eddie drove them to lunch then home. Nancy was watching out the window with the baby, "Look baby, Mommy's driving!"

Even Annabeth was all smiles.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred Five

A week later, Jamie had just left for the office leaving Eddie and Annabeth to watch morning TV until Constance came over later. Eddie sat in her chair and Annabeth napped in her bouncy seat. The doorbell rang just as the morning news shows were going off. Ray ran to the door and barked. Eddie opened the door with her voice command surprised to see her nephew Adam.

Adam was the sweetest little boy. They met on New Year's Day when Constance brought him to the indoor play place at McDonalds to see his new aunt. He was dark haired and had a slightly darker shade of skin than Eddie and Constance but the Janko blue eyes stuck out, making it obvious who he was related to.

"Adam, what are you doing here honey?" Eddie asked as she let him in.

"Mommy is hung over," he replied flatly. "And I can't go on the trip without my slip. I don't want to sit in school by myself, so I came here because Mom can't come and help today."

"Adam, honey, you don't have to take over for your Mom," Eddie replied. "Is your Mom okay? Does she need help?"

"No, she drinks too much sometimes," Adam replied. "She got mad cause her boss yelled at her and she needs a better job now."

"I see," Eddie replied. "Do you want something to eat? Did you get breakfast?"

"I'll get it," Adam said. "Where is the bread and butter?"

Eddie smiled "The bread is in the cabinet and the butter is in the back, but I can to do it."

Adam shook his head, "Mom told me you can do a lot of stuff but that I have to help. Does the baby need a bottle?"

Eddie's heart melted at how old this little boy was. "No, she's fine, she's sleeping. Make your snack, then come sit on the couch. I'll call your school and your Mom, don't worry, you won't get in trouble."

Adam made two pieces of toast and gave one to Eddie. She pulled the seven-year-old into a hug and smiled at him. "You can come here anytime you have to okay? I'm always going to be here for you."

Adam smiled, 'Thanks, Auntie Eddie." He lightly kissed her cheek. Eddie sighed as she thought, how in the world was she going to help Constance…

Constance finally returned Eddie's call around noon, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea he would do that and come there. I just, a friend of mine had a party last night and I…"

"It's okay, Adam is very safe and he's always welcome," Eddie comforted. "He's made toast and we're watching some educational programs. Right now, he's making lunch, he won't let me help."

"Adam is very self-sufficient, I told him if he did have to go to your house, that he has to help," Constance replied. "He'll be a good help to you, I'm not going to get there today. Can you have Jamie bring him home later?"

"Yeah, Constance, I can, but I'm not sure how he even got here, he said he called an Uber…"

"Yes, I set up an account for him, so he can get to and from places." Eddie's police heart lurched.

"That's very dangerous," Eddie sighed. "He's just too young, Con."

"He's fine, he's a very smart boy," Constance replied. "Thanks so much for your help, but I have a job interview."

Eddie wished Constance luck, then turned her attention back to Adam. He was carrying two bowls of macaroni and cheese, he didn't just make lunch, he was a microwave gourmet. "This is very good, honey," Eddie smiled. "I talked to your Mommy and she said you can hang out here until Uncle Jamie gets home, maybe we can try to get pizza first?" Eddie looked at Annabeth, 'It's time for her bottle."

"Oh, I'll make it. Please can I feed her…" Adam's eyes were shining. '

"Of course, you can," Eddie replied. "Let's put lunch on the table and we'll go and make her bottle. She's going to cry any minute."

"Will the dog eat my lunch?" Adam asked. He wasn't so sure about Ray yet.

"Of course not, he's trained," Eddie assured as the baby let out a giant cry, waiting for her lunch to be ready.

"When does Uncle Jamie come home?" Adam asked repeatedly as the day went on. "I want to stay here longer it's fun here."

"Good, I'm glad you're happy here, honey," Eddie replied. "Fold that tab up a little bit, honey, that's a good boy. And there you have it, you will make a good husband one day. You have changed your first muddy diaper. Excellent job."

Adam beamed again, "Aunt Eddie, can I please stay here and help you and Annabeth? Mommy won't miss me, she's very busy all the time."

"I know honey," Eddie sighed. "Let me talk to Uncle Jamie and we'll have dinner tonight together. We'll get it straightened out, all right?"

Adam nodded and settled down to rock Annabeth to sleep as Eddie regaled him with her old cop stories, they were building a wonderful connection. Jamie got home around six, "Hey, Adam, how you doing big man?" Jamie greeted his nephew and then leaned over to kiss Eddie asking with his eyes about Adam's presence there.

"Adam, keep an eye on Annabeth for me," Eddie replied and moved to the kitchen to speak to Jamie.

"Constance got drunk and overslept so he came here," Eddie replied. "Jamie, I don't know what to do, he wants to stay here. He says Constance is too busy."

"Well, he can't just move in here," Jamie replied. "Let's get him and the baby packed, we'll go over to Constance's and talk to her. She has to understand she might be young, but she has a son. I have kids in my office for foster care for less than that and we would not be approved if he was placed."

Eddie nodded, "I told her I'd bring pizza over."

Jamie ordered a pizza to pick up and they headed to see Constance. She hugged Adam and told him how proud she was of him, then scooped Annabeth sending Adam to play in his room. "Thank you so much for today, I forgot about his trip and this made his day."

Jamie nodded, "We're glad to help, but Constance, you can't do this. You can't go out and party then sleep all day with a seven-year-old you just can't do it."

"I know, but I'm only 25 years old, sometimes you just have to blow off steam!" Constance replied. "Didn't you have to do that."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "No," was Jamie's answer.

Eddie did understand, "Yes I did, but I didn't have a son. You do, and he is terrific, the fact he's so well adjusted tells me you're a good mother. If this is a recurring issue, you need to dial back the partying and you need to ask for help. We love having Adam, we can help sometimes, but not all the time. You need to find a way to live your life and be his mother. A balance."

"I'm just so stressed about being out of work. I only have enough money for a couple of months,' Constance replied.

"Well, I know a lot of people and so does Jamie," Eddie replied. "Give me your resume and we can get it out to people."

"You are too good to me," Constance replied. "Thank you both so much. I'm sorry about today, I love Adam so much but…"

"But it's tough being young and having friends that can do anything they want, and you can't," Jamie sighed. "But hear me, I'm so involved with kids that try to divorce their parents, they can't…count on them, don't be that for your son. I'm begging you, don't be that for this precious boy. I don't want to be Adam's advocate, he needs you."

Constance agreed, "My mom always did it like this, and Dad…"

Eddie nodded, "I know, Constance, I know. I really do. We'll work it out together okay? We'll work it out together."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred Six

January was ice cold in New York that year. Jamie was working hard, now full time with Clifford. Eddie was working only part-time, she was finishing a lot of her studying at home, she was worried about Annabeth leaving the house in the bitter air.

Clifford planned to retire fully by the summer. Jamie was very busy during the transition, but he was home with Eddie and Annabeth by dinner every night.

A few weeks into the new year, Jamie noticed Eddie was sneezing and sniffling. She was tired, but doing her best running the house and study for her exam in March.

"You need to see the doctor, angel?" Jamie asked. "I'll make an appointment and Linda can take you if I can't get off."

"No, it's just a little cold, I need some tea and Sudafed," Eddie replied. "Don't get all worried over nothing." Eddie flashed him a winning smile.

"We'll do the vest anyway, you can't be too careful." Jamie always worried when Eddie felt sick.

"All right," Eddie agreed. "To make you happy we'll do it tonight."

For the next three nights, Jamie did Eddie's quad cough and percussion vest. The sniffles and sneezing cleared up, the only remaining symptoms were the cough and fatigue.

Eddie rested a few times a day and did her vest, still she didn't regain her usual energy. Constance, Melissa, and Henry helped a lot with the baby. Cold and flu season kept Linda and Nancy busy and they couldn't make it over to help, though each of them checked in multiple times a day. Even with all the help and rest Eddie was not rebounding well.

A week after the sniffles first appeared, Jamie slid into bed, bone tired. Eddie had turned in much earlier claiming fatigue once again. Jamie missed their snuggle time, but with his work stress and Eddie feeling ill, their schedules, except their date night, were opposite.

Jamie kissed Eddie's head and whispered, "I love you," before going to sleep.

He was hot! He was burning hot! Jamie rolled over and kicked off the sheets, but it didn't relieve the heat. Jamie sat up in bed, then he heard it, a wheeze and gasp, deep in Eddie's chest. That's where the heat was coming from…it was coming from Eddie!

"Eddie..." Jamie shook her gently. "Eddie, can you hear me Angel?"

Eddie's blue eyes stared up at him, round and wide. "Jamie," she managed to get out in between wheezes.

"I'm here, Angel," Jamie soothed. "I'm here, what's wrong? Where's the pain?"

She slowly reached a hand down over her chest. "Can't breathe. So cold, something isn't right, Jamie."

"Okay let's sit you up," Jamie whispered softly. "Let's prop you..." Eddie began to choke on the fluids in her lungs, thick discolored phlegm drained out her mouth with her weak coughs.

She turned, but coughing fit continued, forcing her to grab hold of Jamie's shirt and hold on with tears of fear in her eyes.

Jamie wiped the secretions away, "I'm calling a bus and we'll get you some help. Let me get the baby and we'll call the bus."

"Jamie don't go please don't leave... Eddie started a new coughing attack this one not lasting long; weakened she lay back, eyes closed.

"I have to get the baby," Jamie replied. "I'll be right back, I have to get Annabeth."

Eddie didn't answer, she closed her eyes, a wheezing sound escaping every time she took a breath.

Jamie called 911 and came back to the bedroom with Annabeth. "How you doing, Angel? The bus is coming, I'll call Dad for the baby."

Jamie sat on the bed holding the sleeping Annabeth studying Eddie, his heart racing. "Eddie hang on okay," he pleaded.

Jamie remembered one of the first times he'd said that to her, not as a husband or even a friend, but as a partner. She had just held the hand of a dying police officer, accompanied her to the hospital, then lost her lunch in the dumpster once the crisis passed. She told him when they got in the car that she felt sick. He saw the color drain from her face, "Eddie, hang on, okay?" he encouraged as he turned the car to drive to the trash can.

She was so brave, that was what he was first stricken with first, other than her beauty. Anyone else in her position would have gone insane or given up totally, but Eddie…she was spunky and smart and sassy. That would pull her through this, that would pull her through anything. "Just listen to my voice," he soothed. "I'm rubbing your back up and down, like I did when you were getting sick that first night we rode together, and you thanked me. I'm going up and down softly. I'm so proud of you, you're doing great."

He didn't know if Eddie heard him, her eyes were closed, she was breathing so shallow. Her hands were cold, and her lips tinted blue. He hoped the bus hurried.

"Eddie, I'm right here have just hang on. Hey, open your eyes," Jamie pleaded heart racing faster. He couldn't lose her he just couldn't.

She didn't, she heard his voice and her baby cry, but she couldn't open her eyes.

Jamie held Annabeth in one arm and used his free hand to stroke Eddie's cheek. It felt so cold. "No Eddie, don't go anywhere, you can't go you hear me?"

He heard the sirens approaching and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's my wife, she's a C-5 quadriplegic and she's wheezing and coughing. Probably pneumonia but now she's synodic and unresponsive." Jamie felt his heart pounding, he sent a text to Frank and Baker's cell phones.

Frank responded first. "We'll meet you at the hospital. Abigail, I have to go Eddie is-being rushed to the hospital."

Jamie watched in horror, cuddling his daughter against his chest, as the medics examined Eddie working quickly but carefully.

Jamie climbed into the ambulance with Eddie, they turned the sirens on and sped to the hospital.

While they sped through Brooklyn, the medics continued working on Eddie, Jamie stayed close but not in the way.

"Dr. Camden is her doctor," Jamie told them. "Call out and have him paged please." Jamie knew he wouldn't be at their hospital now, he didn't have privileges, but he would conference in and that would be a huge help for her triage.

The medic nodded paging the doctor over the blaring of the siren.

When they arrived at the ER, Jamie was left to wait with Annabeth hanging in the snuggly around his neck. She began to feed off her father's distress and started to whimper. Eddie's doctor didn't have privileges at the Brooklyn hospital, but true to form, he was conferencing in with her ER doctors as they rushed Eddie back in a trauma room.

Trauma…that room and Eddie were too familiar. It was very upsetting for him to see her whisked back there, not allowed to be close, to comfort and reassure. Annabeth started to kick and squeal, louder than she had before. Jamie took her out of the snuggly and held her against him patting her little back with his firm hands.

Frank appeared with Baker at his side. Jamie was pacing back and forth with the crying baby. "Son, what's going on?"

"She's burning up with fever and can't breathe, that cold she had went into her lungs, I know it did. She wasn't even responding anymore when she was in the ambulance. We have to move her to the spinal hospital but for now…she couldn't breathe…"

"It's all right, son," Frank comforted. "She's in good hands now, let me take the baby. Here, sit down with Abigail, come to Grandpa, munchkin."

Frank eased Annabeth into his arms and put her on his shoulder. The security of his arms and the adult view of the world settled the baby quickly. Baker moved in and sat down beside Jamie, "She'll be okay, I know." She didn't know, but she had to say something to her lover's distressed son.

"She's strong," Jamie admitted. "She's really tough, I remember when she was first hurt, and Sydney let her fall under the water. She had the pneumonia then too, and I think that is what is happening now. It was so hard on her, but she kept right on pushing and striving to get well. I know she'll do that this time too."

Frank smiled at Jamie and sat on the other side of him, he and Baker flanking Jamie like bookends. Together they waited for news on Eddie. Finally, it came.

"Mr. Reagan," the ER doctor spoke to Jamie. "I'm sorry it took so long, we got her stabilized and we're preparing her for transport to the spinal institute now. We'll have her ready shortly. She's got double lung pneumonia, the chest x-ray is showing a lot of the fluid in and around the lungs, and with her breathing impairment it's got a tight hold on her. "

"But, she'll be okay?" Jamie asked. "You can suction her and…"

"The infection has a good hold on her now and it's honestly touch and go," the doctor explained. "I would stay with her as much as you can the next few days and notify friends and relatives. Her condition is grave, her breathing now is agonal at best. We are doing all we can and I'm sure her regular physician will have a better idea of…"

Jamie stopped listening, all he heard was that Eddie might die and die soon. He was not ready for that, they had worked too long and too hard for this, it wasn't fair to him or to their baby girl.

"Can I go with her in the transport?" Jamie asked. "Dad, can you get Pop and Danny to meet us and I'll get in touch with Nancy and Melissa…"

Frank nodded, "We'll meet you at the spinal hospital with the baby, don't worry about her, we have this. You go with Eddie, tell her how much we love her."

"I'll make sure she knows, Dad," Jamie replied. "I'll make sure she knows."

Jamie held Eddie's burning, limp hand as they rode from Brooklyn to Manhattan. Her lips were parted under the oxygen mask, her eyes still closed.

Jamie pulled his cell phone out and placed that call, he knew that it would be important to Eddie to have Nancy and Melissa at her side. Nancy picked up on the second ring, Jamie rarely called her.

"Nancy," Jamie said softly. "I'm sorry to call so late but…"

"Which hospital?" Nancy had been tending Eddie's cold with Linda around her own work schedule, the timing of the call and the tone of Jamie's voice told her of the severity of the condition.

"On the way to the spinal institute now," Jamie sighed. "The diagnosed double lung pneumonia and it's bad, Nancy. She can hardly breathe, she's burning up with fever…"

"Paul and I are on the way," Nancy replied. "Did you call Melissa?"

"Not yet," Jamie replied. "I was just thinking of you and Paul, remembering our engagement in Williamsburg. "

"I'll call them, and we'll pick them up," Nancy offered. "Tell her we love her. We'll be there soon."

Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, he knew with the families' support, Eddie could have the potential of making it.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred Seven

Eddie arrived at the hospital and was received by Drs. Camden, Shim, and Eisenberg. They had watched for her to come through the door and were on hand to begin treating her immediately. She had touched all of their lives so deeply.

Jamie followed as they rushed Eddie in wanting to be by her side. The doctors allowed it until they came to the double doors for authorized personnel only.

"We'll take care her Jamie, but you have to stay out here okay? As soon as we know something someone will come out to see you."

He nodded and went to sit and wait again. Dr. Eisenberg stayed outside, she was an OB, but in having heard the alert that Eddie was coming she stayed. Eddie was one of her favorite patients, always happy and positive, always so sweet. Frank and Baker arrived with Annabeth, the doctor smiled at the girl she delivered.

"She's gotten so big," Dr Eisenberg commented. "The doctor is inside with his staff working on Eddie She is in good hands, it's a good team."

"Since day one," Jamie replied. The doctor nodded and reached for Annabeth. She plucked the infant from Frank's arms, "Hello, there..." Jamie remembered the day that she was born, they had a rough go there too, but they had survived.

"Jamie, are you okay? What exactly happened, son?" Frank asked worried for the young woman he considered a daughter for many years. Eddie was a great person and made Jamie happy that was all Frank asked for in his son's wife.

"She was tired," Jamie replied. "I put her in bed and then Annabear. I did some work and then I went to bed." Jamie sighed. "I woke and the bed was so hot. The heat was radiating off her body and she couldn't get enough air."

Frank sighed quietly sending a silent prayer for Eddie "Was she awake the whole time? Aware of where she was and who you were?"

"She was sleeping a lot, but she knew me," Jamie replied. "I know she knew me."

Quietly, Frank placed a hand on his youngest's shoulder offering silent support while they waited for news.

Danny and Linda arrived with Henry, Nancy and Paul brought Melissa and Marcus, the waiting room slowly filled up with Eddie's friends and family. Finally, Dr. Camden came out. "Jamie..." The look on his face was chilling.

Jamie blinked, taking a harsh breath as he felt his heart skip. "Is she okay? Can I see her now?"

"She's going to the ICU," Dr. Camden replied. "She's gravely ill, Jamie. The lungs are irritated and inflamed and the fluid is invading the cardiac cavity. She's slowly drowning, we're going to suction her and try to keep the cavities open. Once she's settled, you can see her."

"There's got to be something you can do," Danny spoke up for his brother. "You can't just let it go!"

"Of course there is, we can run some heavy medication, the vest, the suction...all of the things that we would do to release the infection."

Danny stared waiting for more "But you're not going to?" Jamie stared quietly letting the news sink in

"Oh, no, we absolutely are," Dr. Camden replied. "We are going to do all that we can do for her, but the infection is so bad we are not sure if she'll be able to combat it or expel enough of the fluid. The cardiac involvement is the real potential killer. "

Giving a small approving nod Danny turned to his brother "Eddie is a fighter kid she won't go down without a fight. I'll say some extra prayers to give her strength."

Jamie nodded, "I just need to be with her. She needs me there to guide her out of this. When can I go see her?"

"You heard the doctor soon as they get her settled you can see her," Frank replied tone even and calm.

Jamie felt his blood run cold. He remembered back to a conversation he had with his beloved on the way back from their vacation in Williamsburg. That was the vacation they made love, met Nancy and Paul, and got engaged. It was also the vacation where they addressed this very issue, the possibility that Eddie's disability might shorten her life.

 _ **"Jamie, before we go home and we talk to everyone about the wedding, I just…I need you to know that aside from the unthinkable happening on the job, I realize that my life span…it won't be normal…"**_

 _ **"Eddie please don't…" Jamie broke in not wanting to think of ever not having her in his world.**_

 _ **"Please listen," Eddie replied. "I know that I probably won't live as long as you will in this condition and we are accepting that by getting engaged to each other…I just want to say that whenever my time comes, if it is in five years or fifty years, I'm going to know the happiness of living a complete life, being loved and loving beyond all comprehension. You have saved my life countless times, and I just needed to say this before…"**_

Jamie remembered having a panic attack right after she uttered those words... having the same tightness in his chest he could feel right now. She continued after he caught his breath again.

 _ **Eddie smiled, "Just this one last hard piece and then we can go home with this settled, but I do need to settle it."**_

 _ **"I know you do, and I'm…I'm okay, go on."**_

 _ **Jamie bit his lip, bracing himself for Eddie's words. "If that does happen to us, Jamie, if I don't live as long…I don't want you to mourn too long, to be alone the rest of your life. You are a loving, sweet, and virile man. If you hadn't been open to loving me we wouldn't be where we are right now. You are too loving to be alone…you have so much to offer a good woman. Make sure she loves you with all her heart and our children too if we are lucky enough to have realized that dream. I will always be with you, I want to see you happy for both our sakes, until I see you again. Promise me this one last thing and I promise not to bring up this topic unless God forbid it's upon us."**_

 _ **Jamie let more tears flow, "Eddie, I know the reality and I don't want to realize it now. I just want to be happy and make plans for our future whether it's one year or twenty years. I know you had to say your piece…"**_

 _ **Eddie nodded, "I did and I'm going to keep my promise. Let's talk turkey now…or do you think a carving station is too fancy for a simple wedding?"**_

Jamie smiled at that part of the memory. He knew Eddie would want every chance, he also knew that if she lost this battle, she'd want him to keep his word.

Jamie looked to his side, Nina had arrived and stepped up to Jamie. "Jamison, I was getting off duty and I heard. I'm so sorry."

Jamie held Nina's outstretched hand, "Thanks. I was just remembering when we got engaged. She made me pull over on the Delaware Memorial Bridge and promise her if she passed that I would go on…that I would move on with another woman. I don't want to keep that promise to her, Nina. I don't…"

Jamie's shoulders slumped, Nina rubbed his back, "I'll pray you don't have to, Jamison."

Linda and Nancy had been quietly speaking. The news wasn't good and they both knew the medical reality. Jamie didn't seem to understand the doctor's words, either he didn't understand or he didn't want to understand.

Danny stood by his brother's side with Frank hovering behind his two sons in case he was needed. Finally, the nurse came to call Jamie. "Eddie Reagan, you can follow me."

"Jamie!" Melissa spoke up "Can I come too and see her please?" Eddie was Melissa's best friend.

"Yeah, of course Melly, Eddie will want to see you." Danny took Annabeth passing her to Linda to hold wanting to be free for Jamie if he needed support.

Jamie and Melissa followed the nurse to the ICU cubicle where Eddie lay. She was lying on the bed, oxygen over her face, the shaker vest treating her chest. She was pale and lifeless...something that hit Melissa between the eyes.

"Oh Eddie, we're here. " Melissa breathed out bursting into tears at how her friend looked.

Melissa reached for one of Eddie's curled hands. They hadn't splayed them out yet to keep them open. "Jamie, her fingers, she'll get cramps..."

Jamie blinked sending a single tear down his cheek as he walked to the bed. He carefully took her hands uncurling them gently.

"I'm not going to let her get cramps..." Jamie sighed. "I'm here, Angel. So many people are downstairs for you. Nina and Dr. Eisenberg waited for you, to see how you were." Jamie checked her temperature with his lips. "Fever's as high as ever." He sighed and listened to Melissa's sobs. He wanted to comfort her but he couldn't move. "Jamie..." he heard a soft familiar voice coming from his heart. "Jamie..."

He heard his name turning first to Eddie then Melissa looking for any signs they heard it too but neither did. The voice though, was one he hadn't heard for years, it was the voice of his mother. "Mom."

"My granddaughter is adorable, Jamie, so much like you and her mother...I loved her from the day God selected her soul...Be strong my son, Joe and I are watching over Eddie. You know in your heart how this will go, listen to your heart my boy..."

"I can't lose her, Mom she's my everything. Please, if there's anything you can do! I can't say goodbye to Eddie, not yet," Jamie pleaded silently.

Mary kissed his head and snuggled him tight. As Jamie sat with his Eddie a peace came over him, he knew she would be okay.

Jamie leaned down, careful of how to hug Melissa. "I know it's upsetting but Eddie will be okay Melly, she will, I know it."

"Look at her..." Melissa sobbed. "Listen..."

Jamie sighed. "Melly, listen, she's my wife and I know...I know in my heart of hearts."

Melissa breathed in again still sobbing "You really think so Jamie?" She hoped he was right, she was not ready to lose her best friend.

"I know so," Jamie soothed. "Why don't you go out to Marcus and JJ now? Eddie needs us all to be strong until she's well.

Giving one more sniffle Mel agreed "I'm right outside Eddie, and here for you. I love you my friend, get better, okay?"

Jamie took a seat by Eddie, "Can you hear me, Angel?"

He received no response only machines beeping and whooshing.

"That's okay," Jamie soothed. " You rest, I'll be here."

With still no response, Jamie settled in for a long stay next to Eddie rubbing her hand with his.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred Eight

Frank took Annabeth back into his arms and rocked her gently, "You're coming home with Grandpa and Great-Pop…Yes you are. Daddy and Mommy are a little bit busy right now."

"We can take her, Dad," Danny offered.

Frank shook his head, "Linda and Nancy already organized time for everyone to be here with Jamie and to take care of Annabeth and tonight it's our turn to have this precious little muppet at our house."

Danny sighed and looked at his wife and Nancy with their heads together. It was just like Linda to organize something like this so that nothing was left to chance. The tension in the room was thick, they all heard the doctor, they all heard how gravely ill Eddie was. "I guess I'm on Jamie duty then?"

"You, Marcus, and Melissa," Linda replied. "Nancy and I will back up the nursing staff here if they need it, if Eddie requires extra care and of course we'll be with the baby as much as necessary. It's going to be hard on everyone, the way things stand, but we'll pull through it."

Frank, Baker, and Henry headed for home. She broke off and picked up her boys then bedded them down in the study. Annabeth was putting up a big fuss, she wanted her Mommy or her Daddy and she didn't have that. She had no idea what was about to happen to her.

Frank walked the floor with her, rubbing her small back. She didn't want that though, she wanted her Mommy and not of these people were her.

"Let me try, Francis," Henry spoke up. "I have the most experience." Henry took Annabeth into his arms and started to rock. Aside from Jamie and Eddie, he did have the most hands-on experience with his Annabear. Baker fixed three drinks and sat down on Frank's lap. "What are you thinking?"

"That Jamie is going to be tested in a way he never has been," Frank replied. "And we have to just support him as they work through it. The doctor's prognosis for Eddie didn't seem so positive but it's just the first day."

"Francis, you and I both know how this could end," Henry replied.

"We don't know that Pop," Frank replied. "We sat vigil for Eddie before, when the accident happened and the prognosis then was not good. Look at how well she's done."

Baker rubbed Frank's neck, "I think, if you don't mind my opinion, we agree with Jamie. Wherever he is, we support that idea, don't sway him, just let him feel. That's what I needed, and that's what you gave me Frank."

Frank gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "What they need most now is our prayers and our support, and we'll see they get it."

Annabeth stopped crying in Henry's arms, he snuggled the small girl and put her in her crib. Ray was lying by Frank's feet. He patted the canine, "You did a good job, Ray. We'll take good care of them." Ray whined and covered his face with his paws, even the dog was saddened by this crisis.

Jamie did not leave Eddie's side. She was too weak to move or even open her eyes but that didn't stop him from keeping vigil. The nurses, including Linda and Nancy, made sure he had food and drink. They turned Eddie, washed her, kept her as comfortable as they possibly could but after 24 hours of intense treatment, there was still no change. Nancy and Linda both waited to speak to Dr. Camden after his rounds. They wanted the whole truth, plain and unvarnished.

"You ladies both understand," the doctor replied. "Better than most, what pneumonia of the magnitude means for a quadriplegic. The impairment from her injuries makes her breath much less efficiently…"

"We understand," Linda replied. 'What we're asking you, as medical professionals, is how and when do you recommend us preparing Jamie for this loss. We know that's the likely outcome here and we've made our peace."

"Eddie is strong," the doctor replied. "But the stress on the heart and the body…I don't see her coming out of this. I don't see her living out the next couple of days. Jamie is not at all ready for the reality."

Linda sighed and looked at Nancy, they'd need to find a way to break this to Jamie. He was so positive that all Eddie needed was time, that she would rest and receive treatment and their lives would be normal. Yet, Eddie grew sicker by the hour, weaker with each struggle for breath. "I'll sit with her," Nancy offered. "You speak to Jamie, I think that's the right way to go on this."

Linda agreed, "Ask him to meet me in the cafeteria. He will if he knows you'll be there."

Nancy nodded and stepped into Eddie's room. "Dad said she blew out all over pop's shirt," Jamie laughed and wiped Eddie's brow again. "She misses us, but we'll be home with her very soon."

"Jamie," Nancy smiled. 'I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course not,' Jamie replied. "I was just giving Eddie the update on the baby. Pop is bringing her over to sit with us for a bit in a while. She blew out her whole diaper this morning and thought it was the funniest thing. Eddie loves it when she laughs. She just learned to really laugh."

Nancy smiled, "I remember when my kids did that for the first time, it's so sweet. Jamie, Linda asked for you to meet her in the cafeteria, I'll sit with Eddie."

Jamie hated to leave Eddie's side, but he would to speak to Linda, and he would if Nancy would be at Eddie's side. Later, Connie was going to come by with Adam, and Frank was working on getting Armin a conditional release to see Eddie. That scared Jamie, but he held onto his mother's reassurance. Eddie would be all right.

Linda sipped a cup of tea and kept the lid on the coffee she bought for Jamie. She knew Nancy would have some doing to get him to budge from the chair, but she'd get it done. "Excuse me," a younger nurse stepped up to Linda. "Linda Reagan, Eddie Reagan's sister-in-law? I don't know if you remember me, I'm Hadley Davis, I was her post-partum nurse when Annabeth was born?"

"Oh, yes, I do, you're Dr. Eisenberg's nurse. How are you?" Linda asked, not sure why she was being approached.

"I'm well, I just wanted to give you this," Hadley smiled. "The word is that you are helping to keep things flowing here for Eddie so I'm hoping that you can help. It's a list of nurses from the institute and the doctor's offices, all highly trained in caring for patients like Eddie. They all volunteered their time for when she goes home."

Linda smiled, it was so sweet of this girl to offer this, but…

"This is very nice of you to offer," Linda replied. "But I doubt very seriously, and so do Eddie's doctors, that she's coming home. The next few days they suspect…"

"Yes," Hadley replied. "But I was there for her entire pregnancy and the aftermath of that and she carried that baby near to term against odds that were next to insurmountable. Don't count her out yet. You'll need those numbers, you'll see."

Linda took the list and was reading it when Jamie arrived "Hey, Lin, they are going to give Eddie her breathing treatment soon and I really need to get back, she doesn't like it."

"I know she doesn't," Linda replied. "Jamie, you know I love you like my own brother and I'd never in a million years want to hurt you, but I think you're in denial and if you keep up this…"

"Linda, Eddie is not dying," Jamie said firmly. "She's very sick, and perhaps we'll lose some ground in her abilities, but she is not going to die."

"Jamie," Linda sighed. "Nancy and I spoke with Dr. Camden as professionals and the prognosis is…"

"Wrong," Jamie replied firmly. "The prognosis is wrong. Eddie is not dying, and I'm not in denial either. I know my wife, I know her heart and she is not ready to go yet. She's not dying. That's all there is to that!"

Linda hadn't expected Jamie to want to listen to her, but she did not expect his denial to be so strong either. "Thanks for caring about this, and trying to prepare me, but trust me, we need to be prepared to get her back to herself again, that's all we need to do." Jamie took the coffee and gave Linda a kiss on the cheek before heading back to Eddie's room.

Linda sent a text to Danny and he replied quickly. "I'll talk to Dad and get back to you. Thanks for trying, Lin. Love you."

Linda replied with a heart, "Love you more." She was very worried about Jamie.

"Can you open your eyes for us, honey?" Nancy asked Eddie as she bathed her feverish brow. "I remember the first time I met you. You were the brightest and the happiest person in the entire park. You're smile and this beautiful golden hair just lit up. I remember saying to Paul how lovely you were, you drew us all to you, and you still do, honey. Don't you worry about anything, you do what you need to do and I will be here. The baby is good, the family is solid, you do what you have to do."

Nancy kissed Eddie's head and fluffed her bed. While she was busy placing cool rags on the necessary areas, Eddie's eyes fluttered open and fixed on her friend. "Nan…" Her voice was husky and raw with disuse. "Nancy…"

She turned quickly and headed to the top of the bed. "Hey, how are you feeling honey?" she asked. "Can you take some water?"

Eddie gave a single nod, watching everything her friend was doing, not taking her eyes off her for a second. "Where's Jamie?"

"He went to speak to Linda and then Henry brought the baby by for some Daddy time," Nancy replied. "I'll call him…"

"Not yet," Eddie replied firmly. "Not yet. I need to talk to you."

Nancy sat on the edge of Eddie's bed and moved the oxygen mask up so that she could speak more easily. She balanced it on her nose, however, so that the much-needed air made it into Eddie's ravaged lungs.

"Make sure everyone gets their letters," Eddie told her friend. "I know that I'm…that I'm not, I can feel it…the peace my Mom said she felt…I can feel it. Please make sure they all know and that my story is told." Eddie tried to take a breath, she nearly lifted her body off the bed in trying to get air down. Instead she only began to cough, the same non-productive cough that had weakened her to this point. Nancy propped her up and tried to help, the coughing stopped and wheezing began.

Nancy bit her lip, she didn't want to think of her friend dying like this, but she knew the medical reality. "Of course, I will, Eddie. I'll make sure that they all have the letters we started, and I'll add to Annabeth's for you like we discussed. But what about Jamie? We haven't done anything for him yet?"

Eddie nodded and weakly licked her lips. "Jamie's is the whole thing, beginning to end. The whole thing…" She had to stop again and draw another deeper breath. She had to hold on to talk to Jamie and make sure he knew all that was in her heart.

Nancy understood that, "Of course…I'm here for anything you need, your wishes and dreams. I'm here for that."

Eddie smiled, "Dreams come true…Jamie, Anna…my dreams came true."

Nancy wet Eddie's lips, "Can you call him now? I need to talk to him."

Nancy silently sent a text to Jamie, it read simply, "Eddie is asking for you."

"And this little piggy…" Jamie was singing softly to Annabeth and playing with her tiny toes. She was laughing, happy to have her Daddy's attention. She settled for Baker that morning, but this no Mommy business was getting a little old.

Jamie's phone went off, he checked it immediately, knowing that's how Nancy would reach him if Eddie needed him. He saw the messaged and reached out to scoop Annabeth up. "She's awake Pop! She'll want to see her baby. Let's go…"

 **A/N: Most of my readers know I'm ½ of the writing team, Partners621, but if you don't…well…I am, lol. Go check out our newest collaboration, And Then There Were Four.**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred Nine

Jamie held Annabeth firmly in his arms and ran at top speed to Eddie's room with Henry trailing behind as best he could. Jamie almost skidded to a stop as he rounded the corner to Eddie's bed. "Hey, Angel," he whispered. "I'm here, I'm here…" Jamie handed the baby to Nancy then stroked Eddie's feverish brow.

Eddie's blue eyes were glassy and glazed over, but she smiled at her beloved husband. "Jamie…" his name came on a sigh.

"Yeah, Angel, I'm here. I'm here with you, right by your side," Jamie whispered. "Look, Pop brought Annabear…you see her?"

Annabeth was reaching for her Mommy and kicking her legs. Nancy gently laid the baby on the bed next to Eddie, the infant settled next to her mother's body and cooed. "I'll give you two a few minutes," Nancy smiled. "Rest well, honey."

Eddie nodded, then turned her eyes to Jamie. "How do you feel?" Jamie wanted to know if she had pain or any discomfort at all.

"Tired…so tired." She began to cough again. Jamie sat and held her shoulder, rubbing softly until the spasms passed.

"I know you are, you'll get better though. The doctors are working so hard," Jamie assured her.

"Jamie…" She took a ragged breath. "Listen to me…We talked about this day. When we got engaged and I…we talked about this day, the time when I won't…"

"Ssh, I won't have you talking like this," Jamie softly scolded. "You are strong and you are going to be okay."

Eddie shook her head, "Jamie, no…no, please listen. It's different, I can feel it, my life and…Thank you so much for loving me, for giving me this beautiful girl, for making my dreams come true."

Jamie pressed his lips to her forehead, "Eddie…"

"I'll always be with you now, through our Annabeth Edit…I know in my heart that's why God gave us a girl, so she could…" She wheezed and paused to catch the breath that was evading her. The weak coughs made Jamie flinch. "She could carry my name for you…I'll always be in your heart. I will…" Another gasp and cough. "But you promised me, do you remember?"

How could he forget? He didn't want to make that promise, but he did make it and he couldn't take it back, not now. "I do, I remember all our promises to each other."

Eddie smiled, "Then you keep it. Don't mourn for me too long, you heal then you find love again. You have so much love to give, so much and you need it back too. We had so much more time than anyone thought and…"

"Eddie…" Jamie was shaking his head.

"Is that you arguing with me?" she asked and laughed. The laugh died on another cough. "Just say I do and…just say I do."

Jamie didn't want to say it, but he wanted to make her happy, she was suffering and sick, the quicker he gave in the better. She had to get her rest and arguing with him wasn't helping her. "I do," he replied. He knew in his heart he didn't have to make good on the promise. It didn't matter then.

His promised seemed to help Eddie, she shut her eyes and took a few easy breaths, before looking down at Annabeth. "Make it so I can kiss her…"

Jamie moved the baby girl so Eddie could kiss her forehead like she had when she was born, "Jamie, go home soon and kiss Ray on his head…he'll know that I'm going to be okay then…he'll know…" Then without warning, she collapsed back into the pillows, chest heaving and skin burning as if she had never woken up.

Jamie had dozed off in the chair beside Eddie's bed when a knock woke him. He sat up, smiling at Constance as she walked in. "So many gloomy gusses in the waiting room. I only saw her other friend in the wheelchair giving her any support at all. How you doing, Sis?" Connie moved to the bed and touched Eddie's hands. "Adam is too young to walk back and too big to be smuggled in, but he sends his love. You don't look so sick, you just need your hair fixed a bit…"

Constance began to fix Eddie's hair, "If you want a few minutes, I'm going to stretch but text me if she wakes again. She woke earlier."

"Good, she's getting better then, even if it was just for a minute. Go on, pee, see the baby, go yell at the neighsayers out there. I'll be here with my sister."

Connie kicked her shoes off and climbed on the bed with Eddie. "This helps, trust me…" She slid her slender body between Eddie and the bed. "More support. You try it later. Here we are…"

Jamie had to smile at Connie's attitude, positive, determined, so much like his Eddie. Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, "I'm going to take a stretch, but Constance is here with you and I'm just down the hall. I love you."

Eddie didn't respond, their talk earlier taxed her limited ability.

"Good, he's gone, it's just us girls now," Constance smiled. "You just rest now and listen to this report your nephew wrote. He had to do a report on the bravest person her knew and guess who he did it on…his new Aunt Eddie." Constance brushed a piece of hair off Eddie's face and began to read the report.

"The Bravest Person I Know by Adam…" she began. "The bravest person I know is my Aunt Edit, a.k.a. Aunt Eddie. She is my Mom's older sister but we just found out about her. I'm glad we did because she is very nice. She is very pretty and has a husband named Jamie, a baby named Annabeth, and a big dog named Ray. Ray was a drug dog, he is a Shepard and is pretty too.

"My Aunt Eddie was in a car accident five years ago. The driver hurt her car and hurt her. She is in a wheelchair and she cannot move or feel her legs or her arms. She can move and feel her arms a little bit but not too much and she needs lots of help sometimes. She just learned how to drive a car again and is going to be a lawyer's helper. The lawyer is her husband but still it's cool.

"A couple times a week, I go to her house after school and she helps me with my homework. She is very smart and knows a lot of cool stuff. Some people would be very sad if they were in a wheelchair and couldn't walk like Aunt Eddie but she is not sad. She says she is very happy because she knows people love her and she can be a part of her life. That's very brave and when I grow up I want to be just like my Aunt Eddie, except I want to be able to use my legs so I can kick a soccer ball. But if I can't I won't be sad, I'll be happy to be in my own life too."

Constance smiled, "He got an A on that report. You do inspire all of us, Eddie. You really do. You fight hard for all of us. You fight hard."

Constance sat with Eddie another half hour. Jamie returned and read Adam's book report. "Can I have a copy of this? I'd like to put this in our special memory box where we keep special pictures, Eddie's wedding dress…"

"I'd love to see those one day," Connie smiled. "Eddie told me you were married when she got hurt, to someone else?"

"Yeah, I got married right out of the academy to my law school sweetheart," Jamie recalled. "It was a good marriage but not a good match. When I was partnered with men, I didn't realize what I was missing, but then came Eddie. She wanted things out of life that I did, Sydney didn't want to have children, she kept pushing those things off. Eddie and I were best friends from day one, then after the accident, she moved in with my wife and me. The first night she was home, I almost kissed her. She nearly fell off the shower bench and I almost kissed her, she looked so beautiful."

"She is so beautiful," Constance replied as Dr. Camden stepped into the room. "I'll be in the waiting room. I talked to Dad and he said he'd ask the warden to get a compassionate pass to come see her before she…I told him she's not going anywhere, but he still wants to come see her."

Jamie understood, "My father will be a tremendous help with that, he's out in the waiting room with the rest of the family. Dr. Camden, this is Eddie's sister Constance, Constance this is Dr. Camden, he's Eddie's primary." The two shook hands before Constance left.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Jamie asked sitting down and holding Eddie's hand.

"It's not good, Jamie," Dr. Camden replied. "The latest tests are back, they show an enlargement of the heart, which means it's overworked and her vitals are failing. She's dying, Jamie. We're doing all we can for her, but she's passing away and you need to be prepared for that."

"I'm not preparing for anything but bringing Eddie home," Jamie replied. "She's not going anywhere."

"I know it's hard to accept, but Eddie has done remarkably well for someone in her state, her body is worn out and it's not coming back from this like we wanted it to. I want to discuss with you her DNR…"

"Eddie's not DNR," Jamie said firmly. "She never signed anything like that…"

"We hadn't had it drawn up, no,' Dr. Camden replied. 'But Eddie and I discussed at length this time of her life, when things are…when there is no hope and we're there. She did not want any heroic measures to prolong her life. As her husband though, I of course, need your consent."

"Well, you don't have it!" Jamie snapped. "She's not going to die, I know she isn't. No matter what happens you fight for her life. I didn't think I'd see the day when you gave up on her Doctor. If you won't keep fighting with her and for her, I'll find a doctor that will!"

Dr. Camden sighed, he knew that Jamie would have a hard time accepting this, he'd never seen a more devoted couple. "I had to let you know Eddie's wishes, but you do know her best and since she never formally filed a living will, I will of course continue to use all the capabilities of this facility. There really is nothing more we can do for her…"

Jamie stood up straight, "Nothing more you can do! With all due respect to modern medicine, Dr. Camden, and to you, I have yet to hear a priest say there's nothing more they can do. At least they'll stay and pray with you until the end! I won't have anymore of this negative talk, do what you have to for her and then please go."

Jamie stood back while the doctor examined her. Jamie saw the pitting edema in her legs, the sign of heart failure. Still, he felt the peace and the calmness since that first night and it hadn't left him. He heard the buzz of a wheelchair and turned to see Melissa. "Thank goodness a friendly face," Jamie smiled and gave Melissa a tender hug. "She'll be glad to see you."

Melissa's eyes took in her friend, she looked much worse than she was a few days ago. Still, she had to be positive. "Hey, Eddie…JJ is at his hearing class so I came by." Jamie watched Melissa talking to Eddie, making plans to come home and for the babies to play with Jamie and Marcus while they got pedicures and manicures. That's the kind of thing Eddie needed to hear.

"I do believe she's coming home, Jamie," Melissa told him. "She's not finished here, not by a long shot. The whole family, even Marcus, is saying she's going to die but I don't think she will."

"I know she won't, Jamie sighed. "She's getting sicker now, but her body will figure out what it has to do. It's just wired differently now. You understand that…I'm going to massage her legs and try to move some of the swelling. Do you think you could read to her?"

Melissa nodded, "I'll do anything you want."

Jamie remembered back to Eddie's pregnancy, how protective Melissa was of Eddie's feelings. He had felt he was being protective as well, but he'd hurt her deeply. Melissa had been the one to hear Eddie, to know in her own mother's heart the way Eddie felt. He'd been so angry with her, but she had been their greatest champion. Now, she was one of the few that was on his side, even Eddie was giving up, but Jamie was not.

Eddie's breathing changed later that night. The rhythmic wheeze and steady rise and fall of her chest became more sporadic. The entire family, immediate and extended, filtered through her room. Henry called Father McMurray to come and perform last rites. Linda and Nancy had seen the signs of heart failure and so did Henry, his Betty died the same way.

"Father," Jamie looked at the priest. He wouldn't turn the Father away, prayers for Eddie were always welcome. It was hard for Henry to watch his sweet girl so ill, he prayed that she would release during these prayers, that she could let go knowing he was there for Jamie. "I'll take care of him, sweet girl. I'll take care of all of them, don't you worry," Henry kissed her head and looked at Father McMurry. "In the name of the Father…" he began.

Jamie checked out for the prayer, there was no need to be asking a prayer for Eddie's soul or absolving her of sins, she wasn't going, she was going to be here.

Jamie remembered Annabeth's first day home. He saw his Eddie with their precious little girl, a child he deeply loved and that she loved just as much. He held Eddie, still recovering from her C-section and she held their daughter. The love in her eyes warmed his heart, she sang softly to their baby, and Annabeth looked directly at her. Jamie never loved anyone so much as he did Eddie in that moment.

Father McMurray's touch broke him from his memory. "Peace be with you, Jamie," he murmured.

"And with your spirt," he replied robotically and shook the father's hand. Jamie moved closer to Eddie's bed, Henry was holding Eddie' hands, whispered to her when her heart monitor began to blare a single monotone screech…

"Goodbye, sweet girl," Henry murmured with tears in his throat as the doctors descended upon the room. "Wait, she's…she didn't' want this!" Henry protested but Jamie pulled him back. He bit his lip but didn't shed a tear.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred Ten

"V-fib, charge 200…clear!" Jamie listened as the doctors directed the resuscitation efforts. He saw his wife's body arc and flare with the electrical pulses coursing through it. He knew that this usually didn't work, but he also knew that Eddie did things she shouldn't be able to do every day. She was a hands-on mother, she drove a van, she fixed his meals…she was a woman that knew how dish it out or take it all. She was truly the strong one in their marriage, the leaning post of their lives.

"Charge it again, 300 now!" Dr. Camden was working hard. He knew Jamie's wishes and his patients, but he had to admit that it was not like Eddie to go out like this. It was too quiet for the most vital quadriplegic patient he had in years. "Hit her again, 360…Clear!"

He shocked her twice more, the rhythm bounced all over the place but finally, "Beep. Beep. Beep…Normal sinus," the doctor announced. "Get a cardiologist paged in here STAT. We need to prep her for the OR and get some of this fluid out of her chest cavity, ASAP."

Dr. Camden turned to Jamie, "We'll need you to consent to the procedure. She's drowning in her own fluid and we have to get it out now or this will keep happening."

Jamie didn't hesitate on that one for a second, "Give me the paper." He signed his name in an urgent flourish. "Do what you have to do doctor, you know she's want every chance to see Annabeth grow."

Dr. Camden nodded, he knew she'd want it, but she didn't have it. "She'll likely go on the table, Jamie."

"Then she goes the way she lived, Doctor. Fighting…"

The cardiology team wheeled Eddie away, Jamie stepped out into the waiting room with his arms around Henry. The sight had been hard on the old man. "She's okay," Jamie assured the worried group. "She's okay, she had a complication but she's okay."

"She is not okay!" Henry sighed. "Jamie, I love you and Eddie so very much, but she is not okay. That poor girl is suffering, she's dying, Jamie. She is dying and you just…you just allowed them to prolong that for her and to stick needles in her…You have to see it. You have to see it."

Danny stepped closer, "You do, Jamie. You have to see what it's doing to everyone to see you hold onto false hope. I can't imagine your pain, Kid. I can't but you are in denial and I can't…"

"Then don't," Jamie replied. "I'm not in denial, Danny. I'm in peace, I have such a great peace. I know in my heart that Eddie is going to make it. I just do, I'm not in denial. I just watched my wife die and come back to life, she's not going anywhere."

Marcus sighed, "Jamie…I've been with Lissy when she's been ill and I know the fear…"

"Marcus, I agree with him, Melissa replied. "I have peace too. Something happened to me in that room where I just knew…Eddie needs us all to pray for her, to be positive for her and pull for her. She needs us, we can't write her off. We can't."

Marcus held Melissa's hand and touched Jamie's shoulder. "Well," Henry began. "If she's to have a chance perhaps she needs more than we can give her. Perhaps she needs fancier doctors, better medicine…. Jamie, call that ex-boyfriend of hers, what was his name Francis?"

"Pop…" Frank began but looked at Baker. She shook her head, they decided to be Switzerland in this matter.

"Eric," Jamie sighed. "Yes, I guess he could be of help. I don't like to admit it but he did promise to help if she was ever sick. It might be just what she needs, another opinion. I'll call him now."

Jamie pulled out his phone and dialed.

It took all of five minutes for Eric to take Jamie's call. An urgent call from Jamison Reagan could only mean on horrible thing. "What's happened to her Jamie?"

"She's very sick, Eric," Jamie replied. "And I remember when you helped us you asked me to make a promise. I don't think it's time yet, I don't think she's ready to leave us, but my family does. I think though, perhaps we need another opinion, another treatment plan for her. It's pneumonia and her heart is failing. They are working on her but…"

"Say no more," Eric replied quickly. "I'm on my way, I'll have help with me. Just tell her to hold on and she will. She loves you that much."

The call ended and Jamie felt that same sense of peace, this had been the right thing to do.

Jamie took up his vigil again when Eddie returned to her room. Meanwhile, Eric was busy in Boston acquiring the physician he believed would be able to help Eddie. Dr. Ambrose Pierce, holistic and internal medicine. "Tell me what you'd make in a week here and I'll double it, cash on the barrelhead. This is urgent, this woman means the world to me and more importantly to her husband and infant daughter. Please do this…"

Dr. Pierce sighed, he would do this crazy thing for the tiny infant girl in the photo Eric was holding. He took the cash and locked it away before closing out his day. It was just before midnight when they arrived.

While Jamie waited for Eric to come with the doctor, he sat with Eddie. If possible, she looked weaker and sicker than before. The crackling was still there, and the shallowness of her breathing was more prominent. Jamie took Eddie's hand, she was cooler now but still too still for him. "I'm here, Angel."

It was clear in his voice how worried Jamie was. Consumed with thinking about Eddie he barely noticed the slight movement until Eddie's head turned towards him

Jamie moved to sit on the bed, "Hey, Angel. Hey..." Jamie leaned over and kissed her head. "How do you feel? Can you talk to me, honey?"

Eddie looked at him blinking in response letting out a small groan weakly smiling at the kiss.

"You're too tired, huh?" Jamie smiled. 'That's okay. Listen to me, honey. You are going to get through this, I'm here and I know in my heart you are going to get well. I know it."

Eddie slowly tried shaking her head locking eyes with him weak and scared. She wanted to tell him but couldn't.

"I know you are scared honey," Jamie replied. "I know you're in a lot of pain, I'm so sorry. How about I lay on the bed with you and rub your chest a little bit?"

She blinked and slowly nodded her head saying that she would like that. Her eyes remained glued on Jamie needing to feel his comforting arms.

Jamie slid into the bed and slowly began to massage Eddie's chest. He could see where the needles had gone to drain the fluid. He was so careful...

Eddie laid her head on his chest wanting wanting to tell him what she felt but Jamie's gentle touch soothed her to sleep.

Eric was not prepared for what he saw there. He knew that Jamie explained Eddie was in a bad way, but he had no idea she was this close to death. She looked like a dying person now, she had that pasty color to her cheeks, no muscle tone…it was horrible to see.

"Jamie…" Eric stepped closer to Eddie's bed. "How is she?"

"The doctors just left us," Jamie replied. "They drained her lungs and her chest but it's still bad. It's still not enough to let her get any traction. That's where I'm hoping you can help us."

"Well, I did bring down the best holistic practioner in Boston to look at her. This is Dr. Pierce, Ambrose, this is Jamie Reagan and of course, your patient, Eddie."

Dr. Pierce reviewed the chart and raised his eyebrows. There was much left to do that wasn't being done by the best physicians in New York. He felt as if he might step on their toes if he pursued any course of treatment, but it was obvious from the sounds and the facial position that this woman was not having a peaceful transition. If nothing else, he could give her that. "The first thing I'd like to do is speak to her primary doctor and just be sure the idea that I have won't conflict with any of his treatments. The second thing I would like to do is get a nurse to give her a hot shower. The heat and the water will act as a stimulant."

Jamie was concerned about that; his wife had no strength in her body at all. "I'd have to go in too and hold her up, but if you think it will help her, then I'll get it set up with her nurse. Her night nurse has some on hands on things with her, her name is Charlene. She might be open to helping us with this. Dr. Camden has been here nights while she's so ill, I'll have him paged and we'll get to work."

Jamie stepped out to page Dr. Camden leaving Eric to sit with Eddie.

A nurse at the desk looked up hearing footsteps, smiling as Jamie approached. "Can I help you Mr. Reagan?"

"Can you please wake Dr. Camden for me, a friend brought another physician to consult on my wife's case "

"Sure" the nurse picked up her phone and called the doctor informing him Jamie and Eddie needed him. "He's on the way..."

Jamie saw the doctor coming down the hallway, "Did she go?" he asked the nurse softly so he would know how to approach Jamie

"Not yet, but the outlook doesn't look good, doctor. Mr. Reagan has been in there by her side until just a few minutes ago," the nurse felt for him.

Jamie hurriedly approached, "Dr. Camden. This is Dr. Ambrose Pierce from Boston's Mercy Hospital." Dr. Pierce smiled. "Jack, how are you?" Much to Jamie's surprise they knew each other.

"Very well thanks," Dr Camden turned to Jamie curious as to why he was there."Jamie, is Eddie okay?"

"She isn't well," Jamie replied. "But a friend of ours feels that she might benefit from the holistic approach. We just want your consult beforehand."

"Okay if it'll help eddie I'll listen then we can discuss it. What kind of holistic treatment?" Dr. Camden turned his attention to the other doctor.

Dr. Pierce described the methods he wished to use, the teas, rubs and oils. "If nothing else the remedies will ease her suffering, we'd like to begin with a shower and then I'll start with the oil of turpentine massage."

"Jamie, are you on board with this? If you feel it will at least help Eddie. Doctor, you would highly recommend this for her?"

"I have seen the combination of Western medicine and home medicines work wonders" Dr. Pierce replied. "It is my medical opinion Eddie is actively dying but she's also suffering and if nothing else, this will make that easier." Jamie stared down another poor prognosis

"Okay, then let's give it a chance. We'll observe her for a few days and see. We'll see how she does with the treatment." Dr. Camden looked between Jamie and Dr. Pierce. And so it began...


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter One Hundred Eleven

While Jamie was with the doctors, Eric was sitting with Eddie. "It's going to be okay, Eddie. Jamie was keeping his promise to me, and I brought a doctor that I have seen work miracles."

Eric dipped a cotton ball in water and moved the oxygen a bit too wet Eddie's lips. "I know you have to feel terrible and you just want to rest and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up just to see that you did it. I believe in you, and Jamie believes in you too." Eric stroked her head, brushing the blonde hair behind her ears. "Dr. Pierce is going to make you well, and I'll spare no expense making you comfortable and happy. If you need private nursing round the clock, or nurses at home when you go…I'll do that. I won't be in your life, I would upset you that way, but I'll provide what you need. I never stopped loving you, Eddie. If you were my wife now, I'd be in just as much pain as Jamie is in. I'll hurt if I lose you. I promise you this…your baby girl will know her mother, through me and through Jamie, through any memories we have…"

Eddie flinched and moaned as she drew a bit of a deeper breath. "We're going to take care of that. We are, I promise. Ssh, let's just lift your head a bit."

Jamie and Dr. Pierce stood in the doorway, "He never got over her," Jamie sighed. "And right now, I'm glad. Her night nurse, Charlene, is pretty hands on, how about we get her and start that shower?"

Charlene was happy to help. She liked Eddie, she didn't want to see her suffer. "Jamie, you want to hold her and I'll run the water. We can shower her on your lap."

"Okay, I'm right here we're going to help you..." Jamie told Eddie sitting down so Charlene was able to settle Eddie on Jamie's lap, his touch gentle as he held her.

"The water must be very hot, we need to steam," Dr. Pierce instructed. "Then I'll make the plaster. I won't treat her any other way until I speak to her doctor in more detail."

Jamie nodded brushing a hand over Eddie's back watching Charlene prepare. "Almost Eddie, this should help you honey."

Eddie let out a sigh and moan, another sign of her poor condition. "You'll see…you'll see." Jamie gave her a kiss and they got started.

Eddie was in and out during the shower, she liked the stimulus she felt with Jamie's hands supporting her. Charlene helped dry her off, Jamie was happy to see Henry in the room when he stepped out. "She's still holding on, huh?"

"She is," Jamie replied. "This is Dr. Pierce, the doctor that Eric brought in to consult. We're just about to use some of his remedies if you want to help."

"I was explaining to Jamie that while I know how to mix and utilize the oils, it's best if the family members administer the treatments. This is oil of lavender, it's very concentrated so we'll only use a tiny bit or it will burn her skin. Rub along the arch of the foot with the knuckle like this…

The lavender oil smelled pleasant but the oil of turpentine burned Jamie's eyes and nose. Tears fell as he pulled the covers back and exposed Eddie's chest. Henry took one foot gently into his hands, a grievous error had been made earlier today, and now this poor girl would linger.

Jamie massaged her chest and back, Henry her feet. Henry felt he was doing it to help her die in peace and Jamie felt it would help her heal. Jamie moved his hand in small circles over her back first slowly in one area before moving lower a few inches.

"That's it, keep letting her feel your hands, get the oil deeply into her skin," Dr. Pierce encouraged.

Jamie kept his touch gentle massaging more oil into her back using the palm to get it into her skin. "There we go Eddie..." He whispered moving up and down then in circles. Henry watched his grandson as he worked on Eddie's swollen feet and legs. His fingers left indentations in the skin there, just like he remembered happening with his Betty.

Jamie smiled as he looked down at Eddie working his hands further down her back continuing the circular motions so the oil went deep into her back.

The doctor took a steaming hot towel and laid it on Eddies back. The heats stung Jamie's skin just feeling it. "Is that going to burn her?" he watched Eddie, worried the heat may be too much for her.

"It shouldn't," the doctor replied. "It's only on a few moments then we cough her and begin again." Jamie sighed moving his arms to Eddie's front watching her as he began massaging again in gentle strides.

They did this for two hours, massaging, heating, coughing, and suctioning. Finally both doctors fixed a paste for Eddie's chest and a cooler cloth to heat it.

"What now doctor? Do we have to do anything else?" Jamie never took his eyes off Eddie as the doctor laid the cloth over her chest.

"Now we wait," he replied. "Try to get her to take to sips of this mint tea each hour."

Jamie nodded carefully cradling Eddie in his arms holding the tea and brought it up to her mouth. "Here honey, this is going to help you."

Jamie dozed off after Henry left and the doctor and Eric went to their hotel. He was exhausted, and when Eddie came home she would need him. He fell asleep immediately holding Eddie's hand in his so he'd know if she woke and needed him.

Frank stopped by on his way to work. Charlene was massaging oils into Eddie's skin as Jamie slept. Frank gently woke his son.

"Hmmm," Jamie stirred slowly sitting up looking disoriented. "Dad? Charlene? What time is it?"

"Seven," Frank replied. "I wanted to come see you. Pop is worried about you."

"Worried about me, I'm fine. It's Eddie we should worry about," Jamie turned to glance Eddie sighing. Jamie's face lit up when he looked down at his wife. Her mouth, which had been open for the last three days was now closed and her head still, not tilting to ease her breathing.

"I'm worried about you too son. This takes a toll on the loved ones as well. You're not sleeping well and worrying for Eddie.." Frank paused.

"Dad!" Jamie was beaming. "Look at her, look how she is breathing!"

Frank turned a bright smile forming on his face. "That's great she knows everyone is pulling for her to get better."

"These treatments are working," Jamie replied. "Eddie, angel, can you hear me?" Eddie moved so slightly that it could have been easily missed. Her hand brushed Jamie's then got still again.

"Come and have a bite to eat," Frank encouraged. "She's resting comfortably."

"I don't want to leave her if she wakes up and needs something..." Jamie brushed a finger over the back of Eddie's hand.

"I'm going to wash and change her bed. I'll call you if she stirs," Charlene assured. Jamie hesitated hating to be far from Eddie while she was like this. If she needed him and he wasn't there...

Frank pushed Jamie out the door, "Jamie, Pop is worried that you are prolonging this for Eddie."

"Tell Pop that Eddie will be fine, she just needs time. Tell him that I know Eddie and I know for a fact that she'll be okay..." Jamie told him firmly.

Frank nodded, not swaying his son. "You know how Pop loves her."

"I know he does and so do you, so believe me Eddie will get better I just know..." Jamie hesitated the image of his mom appearing in his head.

"Then eat. Oh, we had a pretty big event at the house this morning," Frank smiled. "Abigail taped it."

Frank took Jamie downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast picking out what they wanted. Once they were seated Frank took out his cell showing Jamie a video Abigail sent.

Baker sat on the floor with Annabeth laying the four month old on her stomach to play. Cooing at the toy, Annabeth reached for her kicking her feet rocking back and forth turning onto her back.

"Oh, my goodness! What a big girl, look at her! Thanks for taking such good care of her. Can you please bring her for a visit?"

"Sure, I'll text Abigail and ask her to come later. She is such a good girl," Frank smiled.

"Eddie won't feel so left out of this with the tape. Dad," Jamie said softly.

Frank smiled "I'm sure Abigail will send more as she spends time with Annabeth."

Jamie nodded "Thanks for believing in us. For not trying to convince me like everyone else has that Eddie is dying"

"Jamie I came to terms with Mary dying I knew in my heart that the doctors were right.  
I trust that in your heart you'll know the truth with Eddie too."

Jamie simply smiled and went back to Eddie's side.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter One Hundred Twelve

Eddie lay on clean sheets, resting comfortably. Charlene was still by her side when Jamie came back. "She hasn't woken yet, but is breathing okay."

Jamie smiled, "She is doing better. Her fever is down...but she still seems stuck."

"It'll take some time. She was very weak, but the treatments seem to be helping a lot." Charlene smiled.

Jamie nodded and his watch beeped, "Time for more tea. She doesn't like it, watch." He cradled her and pushed a sip of tea in. Eddie grimaced.

"No, but it'll help her. Try your best to make her drink even if it's small sips. Call me if you need anything." Charlene took her leave so Jamie could be with Eddie

Eric came back with Dr. Pierce, he helped administer the next treatment. Dr. Camden came in for rounds, "Her rate is much better and she less congested."

"She is breathing better I noticed this morning" Jamie agreed holding Eddie's hand. "How long can we do the treatment for doctor?"

"Indefinitely," Dr. Pierce replied. "It's herbal so...I think she is loose enough now for another couple of coughs. I'll get a nurse."

"Hear that Eddie? I know you don't like the tea, but it's going to help you get better okay?" Jamie leaned over to kiss her head.

This round of coughing was very productive. When Melissa and Nancy came to visit both women were pleased to see Eddie's face more relaxed.

"The treatment is really working well for her. I have to thank the doctor for suggesting it when Eddie wakes up." Jamie smiled.

"I knew it," Melissa smiled. "I knew she would make it." Jamie brushed a hand over Eddie's cheek.

Nancy was coming around to the belief that she has been wrong. Two days later though Eddie was still unconscious. "She's too comfortable now," Charlene told Jamie. "We have to reach her on a deeper level."

"Okay, how do we do that? She seems to be doing well with what we're doing."

"Tell her your fear, bring your baby here all day and let her cry and fuss and see if that reaches her."

Jamie wasn't thrilled with letting Annabeth cry, but bringing her in would be good for them so he text his father asking if Baker could bring her. Dr. Pierce insisted on another treatment first with much stronger herbs to reach deeper into her passages. Then the baby might work.

"It's a natural treatment right, doctor? It won't have any effects on her?" Jamie worried.

"All herbs. It can and should be continued to combat this in the future. She is fever free and breathing better now."

Jamie nodded, "I'm okay with anything that will prevent this from happening again. Just tell me what I have to do and we'll make it part of her care routine."

"We'll go over all of that, for now let's resume her plaster and massage." Jamie cradled Eddie rubbing his hands over her chest and shoulders letting her know he was here with her.

During the dinner hour, Baker brought Annabeth to her mother. "Thanks Abigail. The nurse said this might help...I appreciate you taking good care of her." Jamie said taking his daughter. Annabeth was fussy and had been for a few days. She missed her regular life and routine. Jamie held her close then laid her in the bed by her mother.

It took everything in Jamie not to hold his daughter and rock her until she was comforted, but he held back if it'll help Eddie, then he had to try it.

There was warmth next to her and all around her. Eddie could feel it. She was able to feel Jamie's soft touch and finally draw a breath without pain. There was a sound, a wailing sound that she had to stop, she had to fix. Annabeth, the cries were from her baby, her baby that needed her. Finally, it all made sense, Annabeth was crying, her baby daughter was beside her and crying, she needed her mommy.

It seemed to take an eternity for Eddie to finally open her eyes. She pushed them open slowly and turned her head towards the baby. Her eyes feel on Jamie and his eyes met hers. There were no words, there didn't have to be. Jamie saw her blue eyes looking at him, clear and lucid. "Eddie, oh Eddie..." Jamie moved closer, pushed the railing down and scooped the baby into his arms. "Eddie…' he sighed and kissed her lips. "How do you feel?"

"Why is the baby…?" She croaked. "Jamie, she's fuss…"

"I know," Jamie soothed. "I know, she was crying, she missed you so much. I missed you so much."

Eddie licked her lips, "How long?"

"Almost a week," Jamie replied and laid on the bed with Eddie. Annabeth was next to them, cradled between them. Jamie buzzed Charlene.

The kindly nurse smiled and entered the room, "Oh my goodness," she smiled. "You're up, Mrs. Reagan. How do you feel?"

"I don't know yet," Eddie replied. "My baby…"

"Your baby is so precious…" Charlene smiled. "You're vitals are good. I'm going to page your doctor. You lie still and rest."

Jamie was still lying beside Eddie, cradling the baby and his precious wife in his arms. Charlene looked at the couple as she adjusted Eddie's body in the bed. "Your husband here saved your life,' she told Eddie as she smiled at Jamie. "He believed in you every second of every day, you are so lucky to have one another. I'll send the doctor in and see about heating up a bottle for the little one."

Charlene paged Dr. Camden, he was shocked but very pleased to hear that Eddie was awake. He spread the word to her team of physicians that had worked with her since the first day. "Eddie," Dr. Camden smiled. "Good to see you awake, this is Dr. Pierce he's been consulting."

"Hi," Eddie spoke softly, her throat and body still ached. "Nice to meet you."

They were all glad to see her awake. Dr. Eisenberg smiled, "You scared us all, I'm so glad you are feeling better."

Eddie nodded, "Was I sick enough to need you too?" she was a little confused.

"No, but you were very ill and we were all pulling for you,' Dr. Eisenberg replied. "You are a very special couple and special lady. You touch so many hearts. Rest now and we'll see you tomorrow."

Dr. Camden completed his exam along with Dr. Pierce. "I think we turned the corner," he smiled. "I'm not going to call it out of the woods for a few more days, but we're on the right track. Get some good rest."

Jamie smiled, he hadn't budged from the bed. "I'm just going to tell Pop the good news, I just want us to rest together with our girl."

"Tell Pop I heard him, and it's not goodbye," Eddie whispered. "Not yet."

Jamie smiled, "I'll tell him."

Still lying by Eddie's side, Jamie called Henry, "Hey, Pop. I just wanted to let you know and ask you to pass the word Eddie is awake and she's doing much better. She said to tell you it's not goodbye yet…"

Henry felt his eyes tear up, "Good, good, oh good, I didn't want it to be. I'll tell everyone and tell her we'll see her tomorrow, to rest today."

"Pop is so happy, the family will come tomorrow. Melissa and Constance, they were pulling for you too and Nancy was here with Linda every day. Our family, all of it, was here for you Eddie."

"I heard so much of it…and then tonight I heard her crying and…" Eddie sighed and smiled. "I love you so much, I heard you…I felt you…"

"I was here, baby," Jamie whispered. "Clifford gave me all the time I needed off, I was not leaving your side. I love you."

Jamie leaned over and gently kissed Eddie's lips. She made a weak cough, so Jamie propped her body and rubbed it. "There you go…go easy…" Jamie kissed her head. "I just have one more call to make, Pop won't remember to call Eric."

Eric?" Eddie knotted her brows. "What was he doing…?"

"I called him, you were so ill and I needed help. He brought Dr. Pierce and that helped you get better. I just want to tell him the news. Rest while I call him, I won't leave your side."

Eddie stroked Annabeth's tiny feet while Jamie relayed the joyous news to Eric. He invited the man to come and visit Eddie in a day or two for lunch, to say thank you. Eric was happy to accept.

When Jamie and Eddie were lying together in silence, with Charlene guarding their door to give the little family privacy, tears ran from Jamie's eyes. "Jamie…" Eddie didn't like his tears.

"I'm sorry, Angel, I can't help it. I'm just so happy, I'm so happy you're getting better…so very happy…" Jamie's body shook with his happiness and his relief. Eddie smiled and kissed the tears as they fell down his cheeks. That night, the small family slept well, and together, for the first time in over a week.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen

The doctors kept Eddie in ICU another two days to regulate her body systems and control the spasms. Finally, she was transferred to the step down unit. The room was bigger and brighter. When Eddie wheeled in, her friends and sister were there fixing up the room.

"Here we are Eddie look how nice the room looks. Nancy and Melissa are doing a great job," Jamie walked in beside her chair smiling at the girls

"Hey, sis..." Connie moved to give Eddie a huge hug. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to see you sooner, but I got a job!"

"That's great Connie congratulations! I want to hear all about it. You guys really did a great job it looks homey in here," Eddie smiled brightly.

"We have your pictures of Annabeth and Ray, and your slippers that you like." Nancy showed her. "We have the lotions all lined up for Jamie and we brought your DVD player too."

Eddie beamed turning to look up at Jamie. "This is great thanks you guys." The nurse helped Eddie into the bed sitting her up so she could visit.

She was still wearing the nasal oxygen but Jamie had dressed her in her own nightgown, she looked a little bit better that way, not as sickly.

"Are you comfortable Eddie, need anything?" Jamie asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside her, taking her hand.

"Just something to drink, the oxygen is drying my mouth out," Eddie replied. Nancy handed her a box of cranberry juice. "This is good for you with the catheter in too. We don't need you sick again. And here, a special treat..." She handed her a homemade cookie.

"Thanks..." Jamie helped Eddie with the juice making sure she took slow sips. "Lay back and rest a little honey."

"I've been resting," Eddie replied. "I want to visit with my friends and my sister. How is Adam? He can come see me as soon as I'm home. Jamie's nephews just came yesterday." Eddie smiled remembering a visit from Sean and Jack.

"The boys love their aunt Eddie," Jamie smiled. The girls gathered around the room to visit Eddie, updating her on what had been going on with them lately.

"Jamie, do you think you can go down and get a pizza with everything?" Eddie asked. "The girls will be here with me and we can all have lunch?"

"Of course. You want me to get sodas and such as well?" He knew she wanted some private time with her friends. He gave her a kiss, "I'll be back soon."

When Jamie left, Eddie looked at the three ladies in her room. "Can you three please help me with my face and hair? Then, I want to talk about the dinner part for Jamie."

"Marcus mentioned that," Melissa replied. "The Commissioner and Detective Baker were talking about doing it at our house so that it's easier for you and me to move around."

"I mentioned it to Frank, that's a good idea. Connie, I want to make sure you can come honey, I want to have the whole family there."

"Let me know the date and I'll ask off," Connie replied. "Here, look at me, make lips."

Nancy fixed Eddie's hair into a loose ponytail and Connie helped her get her face on. "I feel better with my make-up on and my hair fixed. Jamie's not even seen me looking pretty for the last couple weeks. I can't imagine still how all of this was for you."

"It was one of the hardest things I had to do," Melissa admitted. "Coming to see you every day and you didn't wake up or acknowledge me or anything. But we're all friends here, all of us and we needed to be with one another. Don't get sick like that again. Promise?"

"I will try," Eddie replied. "Connie, did Adam draw that?"

"Yes," she replied. "I wanted to brighten up the room. We all brought something. There, you're beautiful."

Eddie smiled and admired herself in the mirror. She still looked thin and sallow but the make-up was making her look a bit healthier. "I want to make all his favorite foods, we'll all have to work together to do that."

Nancy pulled out a notebook and began to make notes. "Baby back ribs, macaroni and cheese, and cherry pie those are his most favorites in the world," Eddie told them. "And he likes those cookies with the jam in the middle you make, Nancy, Can you make those?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course, Paul will be so thrilled. He loves me making those too. What about baby cookies for Annabeth and JJ? I can pick those up."

Soon plans for the party were in full swing. They heard the elevator bing signally Jamie's return. The group ate their lunch, laughing at stories that Nancy told about Annabeth when she was taking care of her.

When Jamie returned with the pizza, he nearly dropped the entire pie on the floor. Eddie was a vision in her night gown with her golden hair pulled off her face. She had on just a bit make-up, just enough to augment already beautiful features.

He set the pie down and moved to the bed. "Wow, you do look beautiful." He cupped her cheek and caressed it with the pad of his thumb. Melissa smiled and Connie laughed a bit. Nancy bit her lip and fought a tear, their love was just that beautiful.

Jamie claimed a kiss, then Eddie sought a second one. They forgot, for the moment, they weren't alone until Connie cleared her throat. "When they say get a room I'm pretty sure they didn't mean this kind"

Eddie pulled back, neither of them were embarrassed, just happy.

When the ladies left, it was just Eddie and Jamie in the room again. "If you're up for it, I'll invite Eric to come for lunch tomorrow before he goes back to Boston."

"When is he supposed to go back to Boston?" Eddie asked. "Why did he stay so long once he set you up with the plant doctor?"

"Holistic doctor," Jamie replied. "He stayed because he loves you almost as much as I do. And that does not make me happy believe me, but it came in handy. When I called and told him how sick her you…" Jamie involuntarily shook at the memory. "He was here in a flash, and I did say you and he could share a lunch before he left."

"Eric is like this because he's lonely," Eddie replied. "And you know who else is lonely that we both really like?"

"Eddie…" Jamie raised his eyebrow but when he thought about the idea of Eric's affection being directed at someone other than his wife he thought. "Who?"

"Dana," Eddie replied. "She's nice, she's fun, and she's smart just like him and she's really pretty. He'll flip for her. What do you think?"

"I think that it could actually be worth a shot honey," Jamie replied and ran his hand down her cheek. "Pretty girl…"

Eddie turned her head and leaned up for a kiss. Jamie dropped one on her lips and hugged her tight. "I miss you at home, holding you when we sleep. I miss putting our girl to bed and lying with you in my arms. I miss it."

"I miss it too," Jamie whispered. "I miss it a lot. Did he say when?"

"A couple more days at least," Jamie replied. "He wants your cough to subside more and for you to be a little stronger before you can go."

Eddie nodded, "Okay, so tomorrow then bring Eric in for lunch, and try to get a hold of Dana. I'll talk with Eric and you can bring Dana in a little bit later. We'll just introduce them and see if the chemistry takes off, sound good?"

"Just an introduction, yes," Jamie replied. "That sounds perfect."

Eddie leaned up for another kiss and yawned against Jamie's lips. "You need to rest now, to take a nap. You comfy?"

"Yes, lay with me?" Eddie asked wanting Jamie to be close to her and not let her go.

"You got it pretty lady," he replied and kissed her hair. "Just call me a human pillow." As a husband, that was one of his favorite roles.

Henry brought Annabeth to see her Mommy for a little while after supper. The baby was happy to lie on her tummy and shake the little rattle Henry brought. "You like the toy baby?" Eddie asked. "Shake it, show Mommy?"

Annabeth shook the toy then put it down. The decorations hanging from the lights intrigued the baby, she cooed and reached up. She focused and much to Eddie's delight, rolled over onto her back. "Jamie! She did it! Look! She did it!"

Jamie smiled, he was proud of his little girl, but also so happy for Eddie. She was so happy to see her baby girl roll over. "Oh, I'm so proud!" Eddie leaned over and kissed Annabeth's nose. "My big girl!"

Annabeth cooed then smiled up at Jamie and Eddie. Henry smiled at Eddie, "I hoped she would do it for you, she's been doing it a few times already this week. I'm so glad to see you in a regular room."

"Me too, I feel so much better, I just get tired quickly. I'm going to start respiratory therapy tomorrow to try to improve my stamina, I am ready to go home…"

"I'm sure you are," Henry smiled as Annabeth started to doze. "I best get her home and in the tub before she wails. I'll see you tomorrow with that tomato chicken broth you love."

Eddie smiled and let Jamie get her ready for bed. Jamie massaged her legs to smooth out any impending spasms and creamed up both legs to keep the skin supple. Eddie was very tired and had dozed off by the time he was finished, so he simply tucked the sheets in around Eddie and took his place next to her bed.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen

Eric came over for lunch the next afternoon. As it turned out, Dana was in town and agreed to meet up with Jamie at the hospital cafeteria. Jamie didn't want to be much farther away than that. He and Eddie agreed that once she was settled with Eric, he would go down and meet Dana. When Eric was there, he pushed the door open and smiled at Eddie. "Oh, you look much better."

Jamie had pulled her hair back and she had put on light make-up. "I feel much better, Eric, please come in and sit down. Jamie picked up some lunch for us down the street. I hear I owe you a huge thank you."

Eric smiled, "It's nothing. I told Jamie if you ever required anything to please let me know and I'm so glad he did. Dr. Pierce is one of the best and he's going to make a plan for you to have some of these treatments at home. But tell me the truth, how are you feeling?"

Eddie smiled, "A world better, really. I can breathe as deeply as I ever could. I start my therapy later today."

"That's very good, do you need any help setting up the meal?" Eric asked Jamie.

"No, in fact, I have an appointment downstairs, so you two can enjoy your meal and I'll be back up later." Jamie gave Eddie a lingering kiss on the lips, he had to stake his claim on his beautiful bride.

Dana was sitting at a middle table in the hospital cafeteria. "Jamie, how are you? You look tired?"

Jamie sighed, "I haven't been home in about ten days. Eddie's been in the hospital with pneumonia, she was just out of ICU yesterday."

"Oh, Jamie, I'm so sorry!" Dana gasped. "She's doing okay now though, she's doing better?"

"Oh, yes," Jamie smiled. "Yes, she's doing much better now. I actually called one of her ex-boyfriends, he's an attorney in Boston, Eric Metcalf. Very wealthy man, but anyway, he brought in a holistic specialist that really turned her around. She was almost dead, I knew she'd make it, but it was so hard to watch."

"Of course, you love her so much," Dana smiled. "It just radiates off of you, Jamie. How much you love her and how happy you are together. I wish, one day, I can find half the love you have for Eddie for myself."

Jamie laughed, "Funny you should mention that actually. I invited you here because Eric is upstairs with Eddie and I'd like you to meet him. He's a nice guy, he's smart, he's funny, he went to Brandeis but no one is perfect."

Dana smiled, "You are setting me up on a date. For real, Jamie?" She wasn't angry though, she was strangely excited.

"I'm doing it for Eddie," Jamie replied. "She thinks you two will be good together, she likes you both and wants you to be happy like we are so…"

"Okay," Dana agree quickly. "I'll meet him. The worst that happens is we don't like each other, and maybe we do. Is he cute?"

Jamie laughed, "I don't know! I don't look at men like that…but he's not ugly like I'd notice if that helps."

Dana nodded, "So when does this happen? Now?"

"Yeah, they should be finishing up with lunch in a few minutes, and I don't want to leave Eddie alone too long so…"

"Let me fix up my face…" Dana wiped her mouth and headed to the ladies room to freshen up.

Eddie's laughter rang out as Eric recalled some of his crazier clients for her. "Don't laugh too hard, Eddie, we don't' want to make you tired out or Jamie and Dr. Pierce will have my head. I'm so glad you are getting better."

"Me too," Eddie replied. "I was so sick, I didn't know to be scared, does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does," Eric replied. "I don't mind admitting to you that I was downright terrified when I saw you that night after Jamie called me. You were lifeless, and I never thought I'd describe you that way. With Jamie's love though, and Dr. Pierce's treatments here you are and I couldn't be happier."

"You think?" Eddie asked. "I think there's one way you might be happier, Eric. Now please don't get upset with me, but Jamie's downstairs right now with his old law school girlfriend. I thought it might be nice if the two of you met and he's downstairs asking her if she'd like to meet you."

Eric took a deep breath, "Wow, a fix up. That's one way of saying thank you. Jamie's got…excellent taste in women so I think I'll probably like this lady. What's her name?"

"Dana," Eddie replied. "She's very pretty and she's smart as a whip, Harvard Law…"

Eric laughed, "Oh well that does it…" He reached out and wiped a dab of mayo off Eddie's cheek. "I'd love to meet her."

"Good, cause Jamie is on his way up…"

Eric went and checked his appearance in the bathroom mirror, "I'm nervous, I haven't met a woman in years. I mean I go out once in a while but nothing major in years and this Dana, she sounds great. If you like her…'

"I do, she's sweet," Eddie replied. "Here they come…"

Eric liked Dana's look and manner immediately. She was petite and pretty, like Eddie, but darker in her coloring. Her hair looked soft and her eyes gentle. He smiled and offered his hand. When Dana extended her manicure hand, he kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dana. Eric Metcalf…"

Jamie moved to the head of Eddie's bed and watched. "He go for it?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was happy, too," Eddie replied. "And it looks like she did too. We should hang out a shingle. We have two good couples under our belts already."

"Two?" Jamie's eye brows arched.

"Yeah, two," Eddie replied. "Melissa and Marcus and now Dana and Eric. Look…"

Dana was laughing and smiling as Eric laid on the charm. Eric liked Dana, he thought she was a nice person and very intelligent and interesting. "I'm in town a few more days," Eric began. "Would you like to have dinner before I go back? If you're available?"

Dana smiled, "I'd love that. I have plans tonight, but tomorrow night?" She wrote down her number and the hotel where she was staying.

Eric nodded and provided the same information to Dana, "Tomorrow night. I can't wait…"

Eric walked Dana out then came back to Eddie's hospital room. "Jamie, thank you so much for introducing me to Dana. She is a lovely person. I was telling Eddie that if you had dated her and you have such excellent taste in ladies." He smiled at Eddie.

"So what happened?" Eddie asked. "Are you two going to see each other?"

"Yes, we're seeing each other tomorrow night," Eric smiled and sat on the bed. He took Eddie's hands in his, even in front of Jamie, "Edit, I'm glad you and Jamie made this introduction, but I have to say, and I knew it the moment I saw Dana, no matter who I love in my life, or how deeply, you will always be on the top of my list."

Eddie blushed, "Eric…"

"No, no…" Eric replied. 'I just had to say my piece. I've been here too long and you need your rest." He placed a kiss on her head, shook Jamie's hand, and left.

Jamie settled on the top of the bed and pulled Eddie into his arms. "Well, I'm glad that's over," he laughed. "I'm glad that he's taking an interest in Dana and perhaps will take some attention off you."

Eddie laughed, "You were the one that called him here this time, and I understand why, but we had to thank him."

"Thank him, yes and set him up with Dana," Jamie laughed. "But you'll always on the top of his list. What is that about?"

Eddie laughed, "You are so jealous and you are too cute when you are jealous!"

"I like the man, I do…" Jamie told Eddie. 'He's really a nice person, but he's just…he's too close to you. That bugs me."

"He's barely met Dana yet, I'm sure his opinion will change," Eddie replied. "She's more his speed than I ever was and he'll see that." Eddie leaned up to kiss Jamie's lips. He kissed her deeply. "You are my type though," Eddie told Jamie. "More than him, you are the man I love, the man I came back for. It might have been Eric's plant doctor but it was your arms and voice I came home to and you are the man I'm going home with."

Jamie kissed Eddie back, his tongue dipping into her mouth just a bit. "I love you, Mrs. Reagan…"

"And I love you," Eddie whispered. "Lay with me? Take a nap?"

Jamie was glad to do it.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter One Hundred Fifteen

Eddie worked hard with the respiratory therapist over the next few days. She and Jamie sat together as the doctor walked in for a check-up on Eddie's health. To say they were nervous would be an understatement

"How are you feeling, Eddie?" Dr. Camden asked. "Your latest tests have come back great. You're oxygenation is better."

"I'm feeling better than I have been overall, not as tired and weak." Eddie answered with a smile.

"That's a really good sign, Eddie," Dr. Camden smiled. "The cardiologist has cleared you, no residual damage. You can probably go home on a day or two?"

Jamie squeezed her hand happy that Eddie would be back with him in the comfort of their own house. "Any restrictions doctor?"

"She will have to work up to her previous activity," Dr. Camden replied. "This was a terribly serious illness." Jamie blushed. "More specifically, doctor, I'm talking about sex. I miss having sex with my wife."

Eddie smacked his arm with her free hand as her cheeks turned red. "Jamie really don't think that's what he was concerned about."

"Well it's what I'm concerned about,"Jamie laughed. "And you too, I know you. What do you think, Doc?"

"I'll see you back here in two weeks Eddie. At that point if all is going well you should be cleared for all your normal activities so to speak." The usually serious Dr. Camden chuckled, this couple always amazed him.

Eddie sighed, she was getting frustrated. "Two days right? I can go home in two days?"

"Yes assuming you don't regress but you should be going home two days," Dr. Camden nodded slowly.

Eddie sighed, "How do I not regress? More of oils and my vest?

"You still need to recover and that means resting Eddie." Dr. Camden said. "Just for a bit longer."

Eddie sighed, "Jamie can rub that oil on though, right?"

"Yes of course he can and that will help you."

Eddie smiled at the doctor. Earlier she asked for Dr. Eisenberg to come by and see her. She hope it would be without Jamie. "If you have any other questions Eddie I'm more than happy to answer them. I'll come by later to see you..." Dr. Camden gently smiled stepping out.

Eddie laid her head on Jamie, "I'm sorry. I am so much work for you."

"No Eddie, I love you and would do anything for you," Jamie kissed her head softly.

"I know, and right now I'd like you to get me a turkey club with bacon and tomato." Eddie smiled and batted her eyes

Jamie laughed, "You are getting better still have the large appetite of yours...that's a good sign. Anything to Drink?"

"Root beer," Eddie replied. "Give me a kiss."

Smiling, Jamie did, moving his lips slowly against hers before pulling back. "Love you, Eddie. I'll be right back."

Jamie was only gone ten minutes before Dr. Eisenberg came in. "Hi Eddie how are you feeling?" Dr. Einsberg smiled surprised not to see Jamie there.

"I sent Jamie to get lunch, because I wanted to discuss the possibility of my being able to have another child."

The doctor smiled, "well it's definitely something we can plan for once you have a clean bill of health."

"I would recommend waiting just a little longer to make absolutely sure. In the meantime ease off the birth control as you won't be with Jamie for a few more weeks."

"I had to be sure I could first," Eddie replied. "I haven't talked to Jamie yet. Thank you, doctor. And thanks for caring so much for me even though I wasn't pregnant."

Dr. Einsberg smiled gently patting Eddie's arm. "Anytime Eddie if you have any questions or concerns feel free to call me."

Eddie rested while she waited for Jamie to return. She wanted to be able to go home and rest, not be cooped up here. When Jamie returned she was sleeping. Putting the food aside, he pulled the covers around her sitting down and took Eddie's hand watching her sleep.

He heard a touch of a wheeze, so he pulled down her nightie and began to massage more oil into her skin. His phone rang, "Hey Dad."

"Hey son how is Eddie doing? Did the doctor say when she will be able to come home?" Frank asked.

"Couple days," Jamie replied. "She still has to take it easy though."

"The doctors know. I'll be bringing Armin to see her tomorrow."

"Oh, she'll like that," Jamie smiled. "Can you have Baker bring the baby so Armin can visit with her? I'll see if Connie and Adam can come. This will be a nice Janko reunion."

Frank smiled on his end "of course I will Jamie she will love it."

"She's sleeping now but I need to wake her," Jamie replied. "She needs to eat and has her pt." Frank let his son go do his husband duties promising to be there in the late morning.

Over their dinner that night, Jamie and Eddie talked. "Jamie, what was your favorite thing about growing up?"

"Probably growing up with my siblings even though Danny wasn't the easiest to get along with. Why?"

Eddie smiled. "That's what I feel like I missed and having Constance now, discovering her...it's a gift a gift I want for Annabeth." Eddie wasn't sure what Jamie would say. She hoped he'd understand.

He stared turning to lay against Eddie locking eyes with her. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Eddie?"

"Yes," Eddie replied. "I talked to Dr. Eisenberg and she said it would be safe. I'd like to plan our next baby I'd like to participate in that from beginning to end without all the stress and strain."

"Eddie I would love that as long as you are healthy and there is no worry about either of your health." Jamie smiled brightly.

"Well, we'd have to be diligent of course and no two pregnancies are alike but…" Eddie smiled. "Yeah? You will?"

Eyes twinkling Jamie kissed her softly. "Of course I will we were blessed with Annabeth it would be great to have another."

"You were so upset when you found out I was pregnant with her, and I know that was fear, so this is a big change of heart."

"Only because I was worried about you but I love her so much."

"I know and Annabear will never know this, Jamie. Never." He made a zipping motion across his mouth smiling hugging Eddie close.

The next afternoon, Constance and Adam fussed over Annabeth while Frank was escorting Armin to see Eddie. She was excited that for the first time, all of her family will be together. Except her Mom, she missed her more now than ever.

Jamie sat by Eddie's side while she visited with the family checking the door until he saw Frank's large frame. Smiling Jamie looked at Eddie "you have another visitor."

"Frank!" Eddie smiled. "I didn't know you were coming. You remember Constance and Adam." Adam was sitting in Eddie's bed playing with Annabeth's feet.

Frank smiled standing in the doorway "I wanted to see you sweetheart you look so much better. Actually I hope you don't mind but I brought someone who wanted to see you, too," He stepped aside allowing Armin to come in.

The last time Eddie saw her dad it didn't end well, this time though she wanted to make peace. "Dad..."

"Hi sweetheart, oh Edit..." Armin walked over to the bed brushing a hand over her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel so much better," Eddie replied. "I really do. Everyone was here while I was sick. I know you were with me in your heart. Adam, say hi to Grandpa."

Adam looked up at the unfamiliar man eyes wide. "Grandpa?" He looked at Constance for affirmation.

"Yes, you remember seeing him," Constance smiled. "You lost weight Dad."

"Thank you I've been eating a lot better. It hasn't been so long has it you both got so big."

Annabeth kicked and cooed, she just liked attention. Jamie picked her up, "You want to hold her?"

"Sure oh look at you wanting to be held by grandpa right..." Armin cooed back at her smiling happily. Eddie sat back and felt her eyes mist over. Her family was around her now, her blood family. She never felt that feeling before, ever.

Tears ran down Eddie's cheeks, she was fraught with emotion. Eddie started coughing

Jamie moved right in and rubbed her back, "Take it easy angel. Don't cry, why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm happy my dad's here, you, Constance, Adam, and our little Annabeth." Eddie smiled at their little girl.

Constance gave Eddie a hug, "I might not always be the best sister, but I'll be a good one. I'm so glad I have you and if Adam's dad wasn't such a deadbeat I'd have him a sibling."

Eddie nodded, "Jamie, ask the nurse to take a picture of all of us."

Jamie buzzed the nurse handing her his phone to take a picture of them. The family crowded around close to Eddie. Armin and Jamie sitting on the bed.

Even Annabeth was smiling and cooing in the picture. It was important to Eddie to remember this moment forever, to memorialize it.

The spread Jamie had arranged was wonderful. He shared pastrami, corned beef, turkey, and roast beef for their lunch with salads and the pickles Eddie craved when she was pregnant. Jamie could see she and Armin kept trying to speak to each other, but Adam or Constance would speak up and interrupt. Finally, Eddie looked at Jamie, "I'd like to have a little time with my Dad if you can make that happen I'd really appreciate it."

"Of course," Jamie kissed Eddie's head and gently whispered to Constance that Eddie needed a private word with Armin. She was happy to step out and let her sister make her peace with their dad.

"Edit, I feel terrible after you go so upset after our last visit," Armin replied. "But I see you really did a good job of making a sister of Constance."

"She's a good person Dad," Eddie replied. "And I realized that you are a good person too. You made a lot of mistakes, more than I thought I could forgive, but I came to one big conclusion…You are my father, and I love you."

It was Armin's turn to tear up, "When Commissioner Reagan called me and told me that you were…we tried, Edit. He tried with all his might but the system dragged its heels and I couldn't make it to your side. That's the worst of this, that you were in a terrible accident and I couldn't take care of you, that you were having a baby and I couldn't be there, that you were sick in the hospital and I couldn't even hold your hand. That's my punishment, not the loss of freedom so much as the loss of time with you."

"You'll be out soon, Dad," Eddie smiled. "You will right?"

"Yes," Armin replied. "In eight months I'll get my parole and be able to participate in my life again, in your life and in Constance's. I want to know my grandchildren, I hope you'll let me."

Eddie took a breath, she didn't want Annabeth to be hurt by Armin like she was hurt. "You can't do this stuff anymore Dad. No more underhanded stuff, no more lies…If you promise me that, I promise you a place in Annabeth's life and in the life of whatever other babies I might have."

"Other babies?" Armin's eyebrows shot up. "Edit, in your fragile health…"

Eddie shook her head, "I'm not in fragile health, Dad. I'm not. I'm disabled but for someone in my condition, I'm considered very healthy. This was just a setback, I'm going to be fine."

Eddie moved toward Armin, he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close and tight to his chest like he did when she was a baby. "I'll learn more about you when I get out, I'll learn to help and to understand. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't" Eddie soothed. "You see the chair and these skinny legs and curled up hands, but you don't' see how I care for my baby, or get in and out of bed or any of those things, but you will. If you promise to lead a good and clean life, an honest life, you'll see…"

Armin couldn't do anything but make that promise.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter One Hundred Sixteen

"And cough," Dr. Camden instructed Eddie as he listened to her back and chest the next morning. "As best you can."

Eddie gave the best cough she was able to give, Dr. Camden smiled. "Very good, that's very good. Nice and clear. Well, I'll sign your discharge papers and you can go home to your precious little one. She's gotten so big."

Jamie beamed, he had missed his wife and couldn't wait to get her home to their house again. Still, it would be a long couple of weeks until they got the all clear to resume all of the activities of their normal life.

"She has, these weeks I've been here, I've missed a few of her firsts, but Jamie's father was good enough to record them," Eddie replied. "We'll send you a copy, Dr. Eisenberg wants some for her victory wall."

Dr. Camden smiled and headed, "Charlene will have your discharge papers and then you can go. I would prefer you rest all you can until your next check-up. Limit your time out and about okay?"

Eddie nodded in agreement.

Once the discharge papers were brought in, a nurse helped Eddie into a wheelchair and started for their car with Jamie alongside.

"I'll handle her transfers from here, thank you so much for everything," Jamie replied. "You ready to blow this popsicle stand, Angel?" Jamie put a kiss on her hair.

"Yeah I've been ready for a long time, thank you Charlene for all your help," Eddie smiled letting Jamie push her glad to be going home.

It had been a while since Eddie's body had been in a sitting position for a period of time, "If you start to feel sick, let me know so we can tip you."

"Okay I'm good though, just tired and hungry, " Eddie smirked hoping she would be able to hold her posture better soon.

"Okay, well, I'm sure between Nancy, Linda, and Pop there's enough food for an army at our place." Jamie turned for the Brooklyn Bridge, Eddie's favorite and headed for home.

Eddie smiled watching scenery pass by reaching a hand up to place over Jamie's. "It'll be so nice to be home with you and our girl, Jamie."

There was little traffic, they arrived home to a quiet house, just Nancy and Henry were there and of course..."Woof,woof..." Ray sprinted to his human and put his paws on her legs.

"Hey Ray, I missed you too. Nancy. Pop," Henry grinned walking to the young woman for a hug. "It's good to have you home sweetheart, we missed you around here."

"I missed it here, it smells good," Eddie smiled. "What's cooking?"

Nancy gave Eddie a hug and kiss on the cheek, "My sauce and meatballs and Henry's Irish stew…there's enough for a few days so that you don't have to overdo it. We're almost done then we'll let you get on with your family."

Eddie was grateful to her friends and her family, they had all been instrumental in getting her through this.

When the meals were packaged and in the freezer, Nancy and Henry both left so Jamie and Eddie could have time alone with Annabeth and Ray. Ray was following Eddie all over the place, so excited to have his human home. Jamie carefully placed Eddie on the chaise with pillows behind her back. "Rest here," Jamie encouraged. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I just want to cuddle and snuggle with you, our baby, and Ray. Our little family in our little corner of the world. I missed this, there's something about being in the hospital that just makes you so happy to be home."

"I think we take things for granted, even in your condition, I know I took it for granted that you were doing well and nothing like this would happen," Jamie sighed. "It was a wake-up call for me, Eddie. I'm…."

Eddie turned and looked up at Jamie, 'You know what I need?" she whispered and kissed Jamie's lips softly.

"What?" Jamie asked, pulling Eddie closer and stroking Ray's soft head. Annabeth was sleeping in her bouncy seat at their feet.

"A nice hot bath…from my husband in our big tub," Eddie replied. "I could certainly use that, tonight, when she's down for good."

Jamie smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask. That's our special thing, since the first day you were home. I thought a lot about those early days when you were sick. We had a lot of missed opportunities there, but there's nothing I would change…except for making you my wife to begin with."

Eddie smiled and blushed, "No, Jamie. If I were your wife to begin with, we wouldn't be who we are and it's who we are now that's so perfect. I would have kissed you deeper that first day though, to let you know you weren't alone. I would have."

It was Jamie's turn to softly blush.

They enjoyed some stew and meatballs, then Jamie and Eddie bathed Annabeth together. She was getting too big for her baby tub so they placed her in the kitchen sink and Eddie used the pumps on her chair to raise herself up. "She really likes this," Jamie smiled. "Don't you baby girl? You really like this."

Annabeth cooed, her big round eyes fixed on her mother, as if she were afraid to let Eddie out of her sight. Eddie stroked the infant's hair and kissed her chubby baby feet. "Don't worry, honey. Mommy's not going anywhere."

When the baby was clean, Jamie and Eddie dried and dressed her for bed and laid her down gently. "I love you, little muffin," Eddie cooed as Jamie placed the baby in her bed on her back. Annabeth was already sleeping.

Jamie ran a hot bath for Eddie as she brushed out her hair with her clips. "It's ready, honey, I put some of the spearmint oil in there that Dr. Pierce recommended."

Eddie smiled, "I love the smell of that one, and I like how it makes my skin feel."

Jamie lifted Eddie from her chair and slowly removed her clothing, exposing her body to his view. She was beginning to put the weight back on that she lost in the hospital, but was still not entirely up to her regular weight.

"So beautiful," Jamie whispered and snuggled himself close to her. "I missed this, I missed your beautiful body."

Eddie smiled as Jamie lowered her into the hot, sudsy water. Jamie loosely put on Eddie's belts, the dipped his hands into the water to dampen her hair. "I missed your hair, so long…soft…" Jamie leaned over and kissed her just behind her ear. Eddie sighed with the pleasure of that feeling. "Jamie, you know, we don't have to wait…we can…" She began but Jamie shook his head.

"This is your first night, let's take it easier until you are feeling well again. You're not all the way healed yet, I don't want to risk it." That's what his words said, but his body said different when he slid into the tub behind Eddie.

He was grateful that she couldn't feel his body's betrayal…he remembered Dr. Camden's orders, and after the hell they lived through the last month from when Eddie first showed symptoms, he didn't want to chance it.

Jamie's lips explored the hollows of Eddie's neck, the crevices of her face, all the little areas where her feelings were enhanced. Eddie sighed in contentment, Jamie's touch was familiar now, and so welcome. She held it in her memory those long days when she was too sick to be communicative, her mouth might not have worked, but her brain did. It was Jamie's scent, his kiss, the memory and promise of his lovemaking that went through her head, it was their sustaining love that kept her going, and it was that which kept her alive.

His hands caressed her body, massaged her breasts, her legs, the inner part of her thigh to her center. Eddie's mental ability connected with his descriptive voice and emotions. She laid her head back against his chest and sighed, "Jamie…"

Eddie could feel how much Jamie wanted her, just in his touch and kiss. She felt strong, better than she felt in a long time, it was only the doctor's orders preventing them from consummating their love and sealing the second chance they'd been given with their bodies. Eddie wiggled her hand down and used the side to caress Jamie's excited body, "I can at least…take care of your needs…"

Jamie shook his head, "No," he replied. "Not until we can both enjoy it…"

Little did either of them suspect, that time would come long before it was supposed to.

Now that Eddie was doing better, Jamie took in some work from Clifford. Eddie began to study again for her paralegal test. He sighed and stretched wishing the coffee would hurry up desperately needing caffeine before starting. "Jamie, what's the matter honey?" Eddie asked. "You look tired."

"No, just haven't had coffee yet. What are you doing up so early honey?" Jamie stood greeting Eddie with a gentle hug and kiss.

"Annabeth has a well baby, I thought I'd take her with Linda," Eddie replied. "I'll fix your coffee for you honey."

Jamie smiled holding Eddie close, moving his hands under her chin lifting it while leaning in to steal another kiss. "I love you, Eddie...I'm glad your home."

They kissed deeply, Eddie drove it, opening her mouth and allowing him access. His tongue played with hers, gently moving around her mouth. Their hands began to explore and Jamie's body to throb when "Anyone up?" Linda caught them.

Groaning under his breath at her timing Jamie pulled away taking Eddie's hand. "I'm here Linda."

Linda walked into the kitchen and smiled at their bright red faces. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, Eddie just came out and I was uh just saying how glad I am to have her home..." Jamie said quickly.

"Ah, well I'll put Annabeth in her chair and we'll go. Eddie, feel up to driving?"

Jamie turned to his sister in law "Do you think she's ready for that Linda?"

"Of course," Linda replied "Eddie is strong. I'll be right there."

He worried about Eddie especially now. "Be careful okay? Let me know when you guys get there."

Eddie rolled her eyes and headed to the van. Linda secured the baby while Eddie got settled. The trip went well Annabeth had fun spending time with her aunt and mommy. They went to lunch after the doctor, then headed home. Jamie was trying to work but the memory of the bath the night before was keeping him from focusing. He wanted his wife in the worst way, if she could drive... but that was physically strenuous.

"Hey Jamie, you home?" Eddie called appearing with Linda and Annabeth in tow.

"Yeah I'm here," Jamie smiled. "How's my Annabear?" Jamie took the baby and gave Eddie another stirring kiss.

"She's fine," Eddie smiled. "Were you worried?"

"A little," Jamie replied. "Thanks for taking them Linda." It was clear he wanted her to go.

Linda smiled, "It was my pleasure Jamie, I'm glad to be there for them and spend some time with Eddie and this cutie." She tickled Annabeth's foot. Eddie smiled as Linda headed out of the house. Jamie pulled Eddie to him and kissed her head.

"So, you got some work done while we were gone since the house was nice and quiet with no distractions?" Eddie asked locking eyes with his.

"You are the ultimate distraction," Jamie murmured and began to kiss on Eddie again with more intensity than before.

Eddie knew what he was doing. She smiled, moving closer to him, returning the kiss. "I missed you so much Jamie us being together at home with our girl."

"I missed you too, it's been so long...Jamie's body was once again overpowering his resolve. Eddie wasn't doing much to help that, she was beautiful, smiling, and using her body to press into Jamie."

"It's been to long. I'm so happy to be sleeping in your arms again Jamie...can't wait to get back into our normal routine we both missed so much with Annabeth," eddie sighed nuzzling him waiting another few minutes before moving back. "Get back to work I'm going to take a nap."

Jamie hugged Eddie tight, "I think maybe I'll join you. Come my beauty..."Eddie gladly went with him and laid down with Jamie resting her head on his shoulder looking up at him happily.

She would never take these moments for granted, she missed him...missing being with him like this.

Jamie's lips caressed her cheeks hair and eyes...Eddie pressed against him as best she could she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His hands found her hair, brushing through it slowly and resting it against the back of her head as he gently cradled her.

Things heated up quickly, Jamie's mind focusing on Eddie and the emotions he felt over this past month, his heart pounded.

He slowly reached around her waist not breaking the kiss. Jamie jumped when Ray began barking by the side of the bed. Jamie let out an audible groan, "I know boy... I know."

Eddie chuckled, "It's okay Ray, you are such a good friend."

Jamie got up when the dog continued to bark. He went to the front of the house to see that Annabeth had woken from her nap in the baby carriage.

She cooed seeing daddy, kicking her little feet happily as Jamie tucked her into his arms. "Hey pretty girl you had a good time with mommy and Aunt Linda didn't you..." Jamie kissed her head. Annabeth made a funny face, then the odor got to him. Nothing like a dirty diaper to break the mood.

Her face crumpled and she wailed in his arms the entire walk back down the hall to change her. "You have the best timing little girl, you saved the day…" Jamie kissed her little head. "Mommy and Daddy needed to separate anyway."

Annabeth made a noise and Jamie laughed, "Why you ask? Well, Mommy was really sick and her doctor said we can't do anything really strenuous for a few weeks…but Daddy is having a hard time there, Mommy is so pretty, isn't she?"

Annabeth cooed and kicked again making Jamie laugh, "Daddy's just going to have to stay busy that's all. I can't hurt Mommy, Mommy is the most important thing you know…she's so special to both of us, so if you need to have a blowout diaper or something, feel free…but only for the next six days…"

 **A/N: I can't believe that next week's installment, Chapter 117, will be the last one for Mountains. It feels like I've been with this story for a long time and ending it is difficult, it's like a good friend. Still, there is one final installment to this series, Living On, which will debut in the beginning of October. Hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter of Mountains.**


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter One Hundred Seventeen

When Jamie returned to the bed, he had refastened his belt and kept his clothing on before lying down with Eddie. He had her paralegal book his hand, "We should quiz you, make sure you're getting all these concepts down for the test. It's only six weeks from now."

"I'm sure I have it, Jamie…we were busy before the dog came to get us…" Eddie batted her eyes at Jamie and he felt his pulse race. No! He had to be strong. "If you don't want to study, then maybe you can help me with some work…he didn't want to hurt her feelings but they couldn't…they just couldn't not yet!

Jamie's resolve was unwavering, he took cold showers, buried himself in work, and tested Eddie endlessly on her paralegal studies. Finally, she decided it was time to take matter into her own hands.

She knew he needed and wanted her, she could see that, but he just couldn't let go of that final straw. It was time for the big guns. She called Melissa and Nancy to come over and help her curl her hair and put on make-up. That night was the night.

Nancy and Melissa agreed while Jamie was sent out of the house so he'd be surprised. "Don't worry Eddie, we got this."

Eddie's blond hair was curled into a pretty style and loosely gathered on the top of her head. Her make-up was done gently but understated, enough to highlight her natural beauty.

Melissa smiled at their work. "Wow Eddie! Jamie is going to be really surprised when he comes home," Nancy held a mirror up to show her.

"It's not for immediately. I'm going to get us some pizza and beer and we'll eat in bed and watch a movie...then he won't be able to resist, he can't know we set him up though."

"It'll be our secret," the girls both smiled helping Eddie pick out the perfect outfit too.

Underneath her maxi dress, she wore Jamie's favorite teal nightie, with the lace around the cups. "Help me lie down in bed, that way I can get him to come in early and Melissa, can you and Marcus watch Annabeth?"

"Of course Eddie, we'd love to do that." Nancy helped Eddie into bed so she was supported while waiting for Jamie to come home

They made sure she had everything she needed, even the phone. Things got even better when Jamie had to stop by the office, 'Text me on the way home, I'll order pizza..." This was going to work perfectly.

Melissa and Nancy grinned going to pick up Annabeth before taking their leave so Jamie and Eddie could spend some time alone together.

Jamie got home a little after six, just before the pizza guy arrived. "Eddie, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm in here…come on in…"

Jamie took the pizza box and plates and went into the bedroom. Eddie was lying on the bed, she looked like what he called her, she looked like an angel. "Eddie, you look so pretty," Jamie replied.

Eddie smiled, "Come lie down with me. I asked Nancy and Melissa to bring in plates and we have some beers and a movie, it's a date night."

"Very good idea," Jamie replied still fully clothed, he didn't even take off his shoes. "Get comfortable honey, let's relax. Marcus and Melissa have Annabeth, it's just you and me." She smiled at him and batted her eyelashes. "I'm hungry, aren't you?"

Every word she said made him think of making love to her, of her soft body underneath his. "Oh yeah…" If it wasn't totally inappropriate to foam at the mouth, Jamie would be doing it.

Eddie licked her lips as she took a bite of her pizza and sipped the beer. She kept intentionally drawing attention to her mouth, batting her eyes, and openly flirting. Enough was enough now, it was time to take matters into her own hands.

Jamie managed to hang on through the pizza and into the movie…Eddie picked a romantic comedy to help get into the mood even more. She dropped her head back as she laughed, exposing her throat, the favor place to kiss and caress. She rubbed her body against his to the very best of her ability, asking with every signal she could for his love and attention.

Jamie was at war with himself inside his own head, he wanted her and she wanted him. Eddie was trying with every feminine wiles she had to get him to cave in, but…it hadn't been too weeks and hurting her…

She wiggled closer and laid her head on his chest. "I'm getting a little warm, can you help me change?" A simple request, but what lay beneath the simple maxi dress…that was the cream of the crop.

"Sure, Angel…" Jamie stood up, the bulge in his pants showing Eddie her efforts were not in vain, she got through to his body, not she had to get through to his mind and make him lose his senses. That was the idea of the teal nightie…that he'd throw caution and her dress to the wind when he saw her in it.

That's exactly what happened, Jamie looked at the color contrasting with her beautiful skin and the resolve he worked so hard to build up for the last two weeks snapped like a twig. He dropped his lips to hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. Eddie opened her lips to receive him and greet him with her own lips. Their tongues danced and dueled as Eddie pushed her hands up to hold Jamie to her. "Let go, Jamie…don't hold back…I'm home and I'm safe. I'm strong and I need you…I need you so much."

If Jamie had any resolve left, it shattered at her whispered words.

He grabbed her and pulled her body flesh against him. Eddie raked her curled fingers over his back, using her defined shoulder muscles to move her limbs and tighten her hold. Jamie's own hands were skimming her bared shoulders as his lips drifted down to her breasts.

"So soft..." Jamie murmured. "Precious and elegant."

"Turn over," Eddie replied. "Turn over onto your back. Take me with you."

Jamie wasn't sure what Eddie had in her mind, but he was anxious to find out. Jamie gently pulled Eddie over so that she was on top of him and in control. She slid down his body, using her lips and cheeks to touch her chest, his stomach and finally his manliness. Jamie shuddered, "Oh…Eddie, what…"

"Ssh," Eddie whispered. "This night is for both of us, our reunion. We both fought as hard as we could…and we both need each other."

Eddie's soft lips caressed Jamie, she ran her lips over him, it was one of the only ways she could actively show him pleasure.

Jamie was enjoying it as well, he shuddered in delight, keeping two gentle hands on her shoulders, massaging and rubbing lightly where she had the most sensation.

Eddie brought Jamie to the very edge before he pulled her up to complete their romantic connection. The positioning and the balancing of Eddie's body was part of their foreplay, their eyes met and held each other's gaze. "I missed you so much, I'm so glad…"

"Me too….oh, Jamie, me too!" Eddie sighed as her mind took over for her body. She felt the joy and the ecstasy of their connection, Jamie felt Eddie's body responding to him as his was to her. He thrust his hips into her waiting body, fulfilling the need they had both quelled for the last month.

Jamie held Eddie to him when it was over and felt all of the emotions he had forced himself to quell welling up in his chest. His shoulders shook as Eddie held him tight. "It's okay, Jamie. Let it out, sweetheart. Let it all out…I know it was hard, I know…"

It seemed to be forever that Jamie cried in Eddie's arms. He had almost lost her, and while he refused to admit it at her bedside, he was able to admit it now, here in her arms, with their life forces joined together. When the storm finally passed, Jamie kissed Eddie's head, "Are you okay?" Jamie asked softly nuzzling to Eddie in their moonlit bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm okay, are you?" Eddie picked her head up and leaned into his shoulder, watching him.

"Yeah and I'm not sorry," Jamie whispered. "I'm not sorry at all. I know we didn't wait. I know he said two weeks but..." Jamie was a little ashamed of himself

Before he could finish Eddie leaned pressing her lips against his. "I'm not either. I love you so much Jamie, and I missed you."

Jamie sighed, "Sleepy?" It had been a lot of activity for her.

"A little cuddle with me?" Eddie turned into his-arms snuggling close against him.

"You got it," Jamie smiled. "I love holding you tight. I love it."

Smiling Eddie rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beating in her ear. "Jamie?"

"What is it angel?" Jamie caressed her back and shoulders as they cuddled.

"You don't have to apologize... I was looking forward to being with you again I missed you so much." Eddie whispered

Jamie chuckled, ""You pulled out all the stops too. Tricked me...but it was a good trick."

"Who me?" Eddie smiled reaching for his hand letting their fingers rub together slowly.

"Yes you, having your friends dress you up, take the baby..." Jamie laughed. "But's it's just what I needed. We've come so far haven't we?"

"Yeah we really have. They were happy to do it too so we could have time." Eddie looked down at his hands.

"Let's get a little rest, huh? Oh I booked our trip to Williamsburg for the anniversary of our engagement. Annabeth is a little young, but she'll like the animals and the sights." Jamie kissed her head.

"Yeah she will. Can't wait..." Eddie yawned slowly falling asleep tired curling her body against his.

Jamie held Eddie until he felt her body relax in sleep, then he let go and dozed off himself. They had come so far, and done so much, fought so hard, and won so many victories. Their baby girl was a victory, their life together was a victory too...this trip to Virginia was going to bring them full circle...Jamie fell asleep thinking of a song he heard on the radio many years ago, a song that so explained his life with Eddie and his life in general..."The good Lord gave us Mountains so we can learn how to climb."

A/N: Well, that's all she wrote…at least for now. I hope that you all enjoyed taking this journey with me. Jamie and Eddie's saga has not ended just yet, there is one final installment entitled Living On, which will post soon. Look at the author's note in my partners621 pieces for that date.

A/N2: From Nancy

I found this story a lifetime ago. It started originally with Eddie and Jamie as working partners and ended in this story the exact same way.

It's been a pleasure, Kristen, working with you here. Truth be told no matter how many stories we are blessed to write together...this one...this Eddie and Jamie, will always have a special place in my heart.

NancyReviews


End file.
